We Could Be, Part 2
by Julian Dimera
Summary: This continues We Could Be, Part 1. It begins two weeks after the events in Part 1. Thanks for reading! Will - CM, Chad - CD, Dario - FSM, Sonny - FS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We Could Be In A Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare – Friday, September 30th, 2016**

 **W** alking through a garden, the flowers are in bloom. Each curve, each angle is perfectly crisp to the touch. At the distant left, stands a growing willow tree. Its budding branches contain life. Life that hangs in the balance, and, sometimes, it falls.

A glacial stone sits near the trunk. When life hits that piercing grey rock, things can change. Life starts to fade as death tries to conquer it. The flowers wilt; the colors in the leaves begin to fade. A pulse can still remain – its rhythm continually beats in time, but if something does not jolt life back into awareness, back into action, then what is honestly the point? Death is a given. It is life which is truly a gift.

 _Beat. Beep. Beat. Beep_.

"I caused Chad to start dreaming because I touched him."

 _Beat. Beep. Beat. Beep._

 **–(** **–)** **–**

 _In_ his sleep, Will rolled to the other side and woke up because the sun shined brightly through the big window inside his and Chad's hotel suite; they were honeymooning in Bangkok, Thailand. After gently rubbing his eyes for a moment, he took in the view before noting a hint of his reflection. His hair was a mess. He must have slept hard.

Will suddenly became aware of the fact that Chad wasn't holding him. Reaching back, he couldn't feel any part of his husband, so he turned his head to visually verify Chad wasn't next to him. He jolted upright and called out, "Chad?"

No response.

Will pulled off the heavy blankets and jumped out of bed. "Chad..." he released once more into the void. He got the same response, so he checked the rest of their suite to find it completely empty. Will was alone, and Chad was nowhere to be found.

Rushing over to his cell on the intricately carved coffee table, Will checked the screen of his partially charged phone. There was nothing from Chad – no message, no call, nothing. He began to freak-out and decided to call him, but before he could push the call button, Chad entered with a familiar brown paper bag in his hands.

Chad took in Will's lack of clothing and smiled. "Looks like I found something else I want for breakfast," he teased.

Will ignored what Chad said and noted aloud with relief, "You went to the floating market for fruit. You scared me because I couldn't find you."

Bringing the bag closer to Will so he could have a look inside, Chad somberly commented, "We return home tomorrow Salem-time, and I want to enjoy our time away from everything for as long as we can."

"It has been an amazing couple of weeks," Will reflected through a smile. "I wonder what's happening in Salem." His thoughts went to T as he pulled out a small plastic bag of diced pineapple from the paper bag in Chad's hands.

Chad raised his eyes as he pointedly answered, "Sleep is my guess."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Now Friday morning, Salem-time, Jen sat in her office at _The Salem Spectator_ when Harold enthusiastically entered. "Jen, have you looked at tomorrow's paper before we go to print?"

Jen shifted from her laptop and proudly shared, "I just finished looking over everything. You did a great job on the piece covering Maxine and the dinner tomorrow night."

With a slight bow, Harold thanked Jen before admitting, "I had fun touring the hospital for non-medical reasons. I am excited about the dinner tomorrow."

Agreeing with Harold, Jen remarked, "I think it's going to be a great evening. I'm looking forward to catching up with all the people I used to work with." She really missed Maxine's smile.

Harold gave Jen a nervous but playful look as he joked, "I'm not losing you to the hospital again."

Jen chuckled before assuring, "That won't happen." Leaning forward on her desk, she questioned, "Is Jere coming?"

Harold thought about his husband fondly and answered, "My RSVP is for two. He may come later since he will be on his way back from a day trip."

"Well, hopefully he's able to come," Jen warmly stated when her phone began to ring.

Harold decided to excuse himself, so Jen could answer. "I'll check in with you later."

After Harold quietly exited her office, Jen pushed the appropriate button on her phone to take the call. "Hello?"

It was one of the rehab counselors working with JJ. "Ms. Horton, I'm calling you to let you know that your son, Jack, will graduate from treatment early. We hope you and the rest of the family will be there for a short ceremony to celebrate this step in his recovery."

Jen's eyes lit up from the surprising news. Trying to control her excitement, she responded, "Of course. When is this happening?" She felt happy knowing her son would soon be released permanently.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the back office at Chez Rouge, Sarah and Melissa took turns convincing their mother they had everything set up for the dinner honoring Maxine tomorrow. "We put out word that the restaurant will be closed and have verified all the workers we have coming in for set up in the morning as well as the workers who are actually working the event."

Maggie knew Sarah and Melissa didn't want her there, but she did. "I still want to be sure tomorrow goes well and that business is not hurt in any way."

Sarah looked to Maggie and mentally noted she was acting like Victor. "Mom, have we ever let you down?"

Julie arrived in time to hear Sarah's question. She softly stepped into the office as Melissa said, "You didn't need to come and do this."

Maggie looked past her daughters and saw Julie standing behind them with a smirk on her face. To get Melissa and Sarah off her back, she directed, "Well, stop wasting time on me and focus on work. I'm simply sitting in the office to make a few calls."

Melissa and Sarah caught on that Maggie was looking past them. When they turned around and saw Julie, they quickly greeted her with hugs. After they left the office, Julie walked over and gave Maggie a hug. "Are you honestly worried about Chez Rouge?"

Maggie quickly denied it and revealed, "I'm actually worried about Victor. He's kept me from getting too close." Shaking her head, she complained, "I watched him do it to the family and tried to encourage him to let them back in, but that seems to have only made him push me away now."

Placing her hands on Maggie's arms, Julie made Maggie sit with her. "I want to know what's going on with the old goat…"

Maggie closed her eyes for a moment to avoid getting over emotional. She took a deep breath before exhaling, "Victor has been struggling health-wise. We've run tests to figure out the cause of the decline he's been experiencing. I'm worried, Julie. I'm worried that Victor is dying."

Julie reflected on her past with Victor, but now was not a time to go into that. She knew she needed to be there for Maggie. "I know this has to be hard on you... especially after what happened to Uncle Mickey."

Maggie pushed Mickey's death to the back of her mind. "I'm not losing Victor as well."

Saunders, Victor's new head of security, suddenly entered interrupting the moment between Julie and Maggie. "Mrs. Kiriakis…"

"Yes?" Maggie was clearly unamused.

Saunders ignored Julie's presence as he explained his interruption. "I simply wanted to verify you were okay."

Unable to hold in her frustration, Maggie slapped her hands against her legs before laying into Saunders. "We have not been at risk for some time. I am tired of you just popping up and scaring me!"

Saunders didn't reply. He simply backed off and left.

Julie watched Maggie shake her head at herself. "This is really getting to you."

Sighing, Maggie noted, "I shouldn't have gone off on Saunders," but then admitted, "I'm not sure what to think of him. He used to work for the police until he was forced out by the commissioner for killing that man who kidnapped Nicole all those years ago." Forrest's death was supposedly unavoidable, but something didn't feel right about the timing of it.

Though Julie nodded her head, she couldn't help but internally note that Maggie was trying to distract herself once more.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

Standing outside of Chad and Will's home before the wedding began, Abby watched as Josh abruptly cut Ezra off. Her husband seemed rather upset with her ex about something. Since she couldn't hear a word they were saying, she anxiously questioned why Josh would do that while noting how Ezra seemed to attempt calming down Josh.

Josh only seemed more upset with Ezra. Josh tried to walk away, but Ezra stopped him by grabbing her husband's arm. After Josh jerked his arm away, it became clear to Abby that whatever Ezra was saying to Josh caught his attention.

Abby intently studied Josh's body language hoping to decipher what Ezra could be saying to him. Her husband seemed to calm down somewhat before he and Ezra walked away together. She wished she knew what that was about.

Later, during Chad and Will's wedding reception, Abby stood with her maternal grandparents and spotted her husband approach Kristen in a similar way he approached Ezra earlier. Josh seemed to accuse Kristen of something, but Kristen didn't seem interested in engaging with Josh. After Kristen walked away, Abby felt even more uncertain about things, and when her grandmother, Laura, encouraged her to keep Josh away from Kristen, she felt extremely confused about what Josh could be doing.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, September 30th, 2016_

* * *

Coming out of her memories, Abby gently rubbed her stomach thinking about the son she and Josh would have in a couple of months. Her OB-GYN told her to avoid stress as much as possible, but Josh wasn't making it easy. "Things have been quiet since Josh has been busy at work with Chad and Will gone," she admitted to herself. "…but things have been too quiet."

Abby remembered what Chelsea told her to do concerning Josh. Though she tried to confront her husband about his odd behavior, he had an excuse for everything before. The problem she faced now was if she could trust Josh. What her grandmother said stuck with her and fueled her insecurities. She hated this so much. There was too much uncertainty once again.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Safiya excitedly opened the front door of Chad and Will's mansion to find Eric on the other side. He had food from the pub in one hand and a clasp envelope under his other arm. "Eric. Come in."

Walking into the spacious foyer, Eric studied his surroundings. "Have there been any changes?"

Safiya gave Eric a look of defeat, though she tried to remain positive. "T still hasn't left the mansion, but he continues to groom himself thankfully." Reflecting on the situation, she shared, "My father suffered from PTSD from when he was overseas, so I see some of the same signs. T's having nightmares, staying inside, etcetera. I talked to Chelsea and she gave me a few numbers, but he won't accept any help or talk about it. I even asked my dad to try talking to him when he was over the other day."

Eric now sighed because this was a lot. "Maybe some food from the pub and a few pictures will help." He debated talking to his mom about T, but he recognized that Will may not want him to do that. He knew Will wasn't in the best place with Marlena.

"I hope so," Safiya released as she glanced at her watch. "I'm supposed to meet my brother for lunch, so I will talk to you later. He's somewhere upstairs. Thanks again for coming before I head out."

Eric nodded his head before Safiya left. He eyed the right staircase before climbing them. When he found T reading in the study, he held up the bag of food and stated, "I'm not sure if we're supposed to eat in here, but…"

T welcomed the break and put his book away. "I hope it's not a problem because I've eaten in the study a lot," he admitted before revealing, "…and by the pool as well."

Walking closer, Eric questioned, "Have you gotten food from a variety of places since your return?"

"Not really," T revealed. "It's mostly from Will and Chad's fridge, which surprisingly has remained stocked while they've been gone." He figured Safiya was responsible because she came in with grocery bags on occasion.

Standing at the long table now, Eric delicately suggested, "Why don't you come with me to Chez Rouge tomorrow night?" T tensed up and remained silent, so Eric decided not to push it. He sat at the table with T and shared, "I got your favorite from the pub."

T lit up moving past the fact that Eric somehow knew what his favorite was; he figured Will told him. He grabbed the bag and opened it, so he could begin eating. "Thanks for bringing this over."

Eric nodded his head and waited a moment before he mentioned, "I also came because I need your help."

Finishing his first bite, T gave Eric a confused look. "Need my help with what?"

Eric placed the envelope onto the table and opened it to reveal photos from Will and Chad's wedding. "I'm finishing up the wedding video for Chad and Will. Which one should be the final shot? You're Will's oldest friend, and I thought you'd be the best person to help me."

As Eric spread them out on the table, T studied each photo carefully. A few featured Chad and Will only, but there were a couple that featured different family members. He paused when he saw a picture that included Shane Donovan.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

It was truly odd for T to be back in Salem again. He was glad he made it in time to see Will and Chad get married, but being around all of these people made his anxiety level increase. He kept to himself for the most part, but whenever he saw Chad or Will alone, he snuck in a word or two when he could.

Turning a corner, T suddenly felt nervous when he saw a familiar face. He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, I about ran you over," Shane stated with his phone near his ear. He didn't think anything of it and went on his way.

T turned and kept his eye on Shane. He didn't know him as Shane though. He knew him as Iago and Drew, the man who saved him and brought him to a strange doctor with the strangest accent. He wondered if the doctor sent Iago to check up on him.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, September 30th, 2016_

* * *

Eric noted T went somewhere else. "T… you find one you like?"

T came out of his head and tried to play off what happened. "I like this one," he quickly decided. It was a picture of Chad and Will before they left for their honeymoon. Wanting to put an end to what just happened, he shared, "I don't want to get any food on your pictures."

"Sure…" Eric put the photos away as he wondered what just happened with T. The way T shut down on him reminded him of the way Colton used to. He began to reflect on how much he missed being a foster parent.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Theo's antique watch made a sharp beeping sound as he walked through the main hall of Salem High. He quickly stopped when he saw Ciara talking to a few of their friends near their locker. It appeared she was putting up a front that everything was okay. The others didn't seem to notice, but he could definitely see through her façade.

When Ciara unexpectedly turned her head in his direction, Theo swiftly moved around the corner, so she wouldn't see him. He still felt upset because she told Celeste everything he asked her to keep a secret. By doing that, she put him in an awkward position of having no control over anything. Ciara promised him repeatedly she would never let him down, but she broke that promise.

The class bell rang sharply. Theo sighed because he had Mrs. Horton's class with Ciara. He knew he would have to face her, but he figured it would be best if he found another desk to sit at – one that wasn't next to Ciara.

Walking into the classroom, Theo noted his usual narrow desk was the only one that was empty. He internally gulped as he headed for his seat. Surprisingly, he managed to sit without Ciara saying anything to him. She didn't even look in his direction. It was odd.

While Mrs. Horton began class, Theo carefully glanced to the side to see what Ciara was doing. He had to look away fast because he caught Ciara staring at him with the saddest look ever. He tried to play it off, but it was too awkward. Before he could say something, she turned her head forward. Theo followed suit because he believed Lucas's wife had her eye on them.

As soon as Theo turned his head forward, everything in the room turned dark. The atmosphere shifted from dusty and stale to cloudy and eerie. The light in the room had a celestial blue tint to it; Theo did not understand what just happened, but he felt a sense of terror enter his heart. He began to speak to the others in the room, but no one would listen to him no matter how loud he got. It was as if no one could hear him. "Hey… What's happening? Why… Does no one else see this?"

Theo kept shifting his sight to study every angle and curve in the room. He continued to raise his voice hoping someone in class would respond. That's when he saw it. A shadow appeared in the corner next to the door. It made a sound that only got louder and harsher; it irritated Theo's hearing to a point where he had to cover his ears, but doing so did not help.

When Theo reached the point of complete panic, everything abruptly returned to normal. He somehow managed to snap out of whatever it was that just happened. "It must have been in my head," Theo noted mentally as he lowered his hands onto his narrow desk.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. As everyone gathered their things around him, Theo wondered if he had been in that weird state the entire sixty minutes of class and didn't understand. He watched as Ciara walked over to Milena, who questioned, "There's been no change with Theo?"

Ciara sorely shook her head and inconspicuously looked at Theo's desk once again before leaving the room with Milena. Theo sighed and wondered if this was what he really wanted. What was the point of this?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

For lunch, Sonny met Dario at his mother's restaurant, JoJo's Southern Steakhouse. After ordering, Sonny assumed, "I take it Josh isn't coming?"

Dario placed his dingy cellphone on the side of the table next to the salt and pepper shakers. "Josh claimed he can't make lunch because he has a last-minute errand to run."

Not giving it too much thought, Sonny wondered, "Maybe it has to do with Abby and the baby."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dario replied, "I'm not sure, but Josh has seemed distant recently." He wondered if it was just more noticeable with Chad and Will gone.

Sonny wasn't too worried and suggested, "He's probably just stressed about the baby and how that change is coming." He wanted to enjoy this time alone with his fiancé.

Leaning against the booth seat, Dario mentioned, "Change is constant. There's no escaping it."

Dario clearly went somewhere else and Sonny wondered if it had to do with his fiancé's family. He wanted to check in on a few things, so he moved the conversation. "Has EJ said anything about the future of the DiMera family and DiMera Enterprises?"

Recognizing that Sonny was really asking about the families, Dario answered, "EJ doesn't say much about them anymore."

Sonny's thoughts went to Victor. He wondered how involved his great-uncle was with the heads of those families. He wanted Dario to stay out of that drama and had already shared his feelings on the matter repeatedly. "It's still odd to me there are these families that come together to try and make everything work for them internationally – no matter the cost."

Shaking his head, Dario commented, "It's sinister. I hope EJ can get the DiMera family out from under them."

Sonny eyed Dario intently before biting the bullet. "Have you had any more run-ins with Ignazio?" He usually avoided talk of Dario's other brother from another mother, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't happening.

Showing he was surprised by his own answer, Dario revealed, "I have not. I wondered if he left town again, but Gabi told me she saw him walking through the town square the other day." He lifted his head and noticed a specific look on Sonny's face. He connected the dots and realized Sonny brought up Ignazio after he said _sinister_.

"Maybe Ignazio knows he needs to stay away," Sonny hoped.

Dario spaced as he thought about Ignazio's being alive and how, deep down, he still worried about him.

Showing some concern, Sonny questioned, "Do you want Ignazio to stay away?"

Knowing what his answer had to be, Dario affirmed, "It would be best if he stays away."

Sonny noted Dario didn't really answer his question. He reflected on the possibility that he was hiding his true feelings on Ignazio and was only doing it to appease him. Sonny told himself that Dario was smart enough not to let Ignazio back into their world carelessly and without talking to him. He looked up when his brother came over. "Alex…"

Alex remained standing though he contemplated taking a seat next to Sonny. "Mom told me you asked for me," he explained his presence.

Grinning at his older brother, Sonny lightheartedly clarified, "We haven't really seen each other since you got back from your retreat. Where did you go again?"

Alex thought about how he was out of town following Roman for Victor. "I went to Chicago for a bit to enjoy the wind and pizza."

"You're definitely still the odd one in the family," Sonny playfully commented. "I've never heard of anyone going on a retreat to Chicago."

Returning the playfulness, Alex warned, "You better watch it because I can still beat your ass."

Sonny immediately took Dario's hand across the table. "Are you sure about that?"

"If you want to bend the rules, I'm sure I can find someone to take down Dario," Alex confidently argued.

Dario noted the dynamic between Sonny and Alex and wished he had that growing up. Though he was close to his family in some ways, there was a lot more pressure on him and his siblings. The playful banter was something they didn't really have since things were dire and more serious most of the time. Cutting in, Dario assured, "Sonny doesn't need my help, so no need to bend the rules. I believe in him, and I know he has the confidence as well."

Sonny winked at Dario as Alex asked, "What are you two doing after lunch? I've got a short break before I get off work."

"I have a _mandatory_ therapy session," Sonny divulged making sure he said _mandatory_ in a gleeful manner.

Dario answered next. "I have a meeting with my advisor at Salem U."

"We should meet for dinner then," Alex proposed. He made sure to give his youngest brother a look, so he couldn't say no.

Sonny smiled wider. "Sounds like a plan."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

EJ returned to his office at DiMera Enterprises after an intense lengthy meeting. Before he could sit behind his desk, his cellphone began to ring. It was Frank. "Yes…"

"EJ," Frank began – it took some time but he was finally comfortable with calling his boss by his first name. "I received word that your father-in-law is returning to Salem after being questioned about his whereabouts since he left for Germany in 2014."

Intrigued, EJ wondered, "When will Roman set foot in Salem precisely?"

"He will be in Salem again on Sunday," Frank answered.

* * *

 _Friday, September 23rd, 2016_

* * *

"EJ… did you hear me?"

Coming out of his thoughts, EJ turned around to see Sami had joined him in their bedroom. "Samantha… how long have you been standing there?"

Sami studied EJ and decided not to bother him about Jade's latest and rudest – to date – outburst towards her. It was a very rare occurrence for EJ not to notice Sami entering a room. "Thinking about Stefano?"

EJ gave Sami a nod as he reflected on what they knew of Stefano's death from what Frank uncovered. "I wanted to stop my father, but I question if this was the justice I believed he deserved."

"We still don't know who did it," Sami pointed out. Even though Stefano was more than a pain, she understood why EJ struggled so much with this.

EJ crossed his arms over his chest thinking about how Will and possibly Chad did not know about any of this. "A lot of people wanted him dead and out of the picture. At least, we know for certain it is his body."

Moving closer, Sami grabbed EJ's arms, so he would uncross them and let her in. "I talked to Uncle Bo and John about dad finding the body…"

Before Sami could continue, EJ dropped his hands so she could hug him. "Don't worry because I won't go after your father. I just want to get the body and bury it."

Leaning her head under his, Sami wasn't sure what to think about her dad at this point. "Will there be a funeral?"

"No," EJ quickly denied. He then explained, "He has already had enough funerals in his lifetime." Distancing himself from the conversation, he pulled out his phone. "I should call Lexie. I need to check in with her."

Sami gave EJ a kiss and held him for a moment to give him strength.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, September 30th, 2016_

* * *

Back in the present, EJ was still on the phone with Frank, who asked, "Do you want me to do anything else?"

EJ took a seat at his desk and got comfortable. "Have you talked to T recently?" He reflected on what he witnessed between Chad and T at the wedding. He overheard Will's best friend tell his brother he got it done. EJ couldn't help but wonder what _it_ was exactly.

Frank cleared his throat before sharing, "We have talked at Chad and Will's place, but it wasn't too deep – only surface stuff."

"I need you to continue keeping an eye on him," EJ directed.

Frank agreed even though he felt awkward about it.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Cameron hastily moved through the parking garage of the hospital searching for his car. He had just finished a shift and was ready to pick up his mother, who was at home. Dialing Maxine's cell number, he had no clue someone was keeping a close eye on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We Could Be Hard to Follow – Friday, September 30th, 2016**

 **H** appy to spoil his mother, Cameron walked through Salem Place with Maxine as they shopped for the event honoring her tomorrow evening. They selected and bought what she would wear after setting a few appointments for her throughout the next day.

Maxine loved every moment of this. She adoringly latched her arm around his and beamed, "It truly is a blessing to see how great of a man you are. I am proud of you."

Cameron felt this was the least he could do for her. "Thanks for putting your all into me. You deserve the world."

Maxine affectionately squeezed her son's arm as she marveled, "I have the world in you."

Cameron continued to carefully lead Maxine through the crowd as he reflected on how fortunate he was to have a mother to raise him. He struggled with the idea that Stefano was dead; he never got to meet him in person, but maybe his biological father wanted it that way. For more than one reason, Cameron grew up without a male influence.

Walking safely behind them, Celeste had been closely following Cameron and Maxine hoping she could sense something from the woman who raised her son. Even if she desperately wanted answers, it still felt wrong to do this in such a secretive way. She wanted to be more direct, but she struggled in how to do that when Maxine continually shut down on her any time she tried to talk to her about Cameron's past. "I need to stop this. I need a new approach."

Celeste began to walk away when an odd feeling came over her. Something was drawing her back. Defying the appeal, Celeste pushed forward and pulled out her phone to call her daughter. When Lexie answered, she quickly stated, "I must see you."

Hearing the alarm in her mother's voice, Lexie replied, "I'm at DiMera Enterprises now if it can't wait."

"I will be there." Celeste ended the call, put her phone in her purse, and headed for her car.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In Diego's warm office at his private practice, Sonny sat across from his therapist as he reflected for a moment. "I have realized that when anxiety hits, it's easier to deal with and work through now."

"How are you able to do that?"

Sonny unconsciously tilted his head to the side. "When it hits, I usually reflect on what I have in my life. I have an amazing job, an extravagant home where I feel safe, support from awesome family members and friends, and an amazing fiancé who loves me unconditionally."

Challenging Sonny a bit, Diego wondered, "Would you have a hard time if you didn't have those things?"

Sonny stalled for a moment as he thought over Diego's question. "I'm not sure," he began, "…I probably wouldn't because I'm alive. Some aren't so lucky."

"Is that guilt talking?"

Denying it immediately, Sonny clarified, "I have to look at everything as a blessing – a positive – because good can come from anything."

Time was up, so Diego began to wrap up the session. "You really have a better hold on anxiety and guilt," he encouraged, though he mentally took note of how Sonny struggled with denying anxiety would hit in a situation where he didn't have the things he listed. "Next time, I want to focus more on your relationship with Dario. I think there still seems to be some anxiousness there – possibly some guilt."

With a nod, Sonny agreed. "Okay. Are we still on the same schedule?"

Diego confirmed it. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After questioning someone connected to a case, Bo returned to the station with Steve. "We'll definitely need to follow-up after we've talked with the landlord."

As Steve agreed with Bo, John approached with a small smile on his face. "I've got news from Shane," he shared before taking in the air around him.

"Is it related to my brother?" Bo asked wishing Roman would return his calls.

John's smile faded showing it wasn't good news. "It's not about Roman. It's Ignazio." When Bo gave him an eager look, he warned, "It's not exactly what you want to hear. Shane told me that apparently Ignazio has been pardoned for all his crimes. His file is sealed and classified. Shane admitted he didn't even have access to the reason Ignazio received the pardon."

Bo shook his head as he tried to make sense of this latest development. "Something bigger must be going on here."

Steve wasn't sure what to think either. "We should probably watch him closely while keeping our distance."

The commissioner entered the station and confidently approached the three men. "I just returned from my meeting with Mayor White. She has informed me she plans to run for re-election and wants to push funding for the police department to make sure the streets are safer."

Steve looked at the young guy and casually replied, "That is great news. We need all the help we can get to make sure we have the proper resources, so the bad dudes don't get away."

With a firm nod, Martin stated, "It's important the public knows we do keep the streets safe. Keep up the good work. I hope you have good news for me on your cases."

Bo looked to Steve and made a ticking sound with his teeth. He knew no matter how much good news they had, it was usually overshadowed by the bad news.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dario arrived on campus in a panic because he was running late. He tried to check in with Josh at The Chill to make sure he was okay, but he couldn't reach him. Heading toward the music building, he found Qamar walking in the same direction. "Hey."

"Hey, man," Qamar greeted Dario. "My sister and I were just talking about you during lunch."

Dario hoped Qamar was heading to the same place because he was now following him. He continued at the same pace to make sure he wasn't later to his meeting than he was already. "Oh yeah?"

Qamar smiled and assured, "It was good things of course. Safiya was just praising you on your guitar skills for her album."

Dario appreciatively grinned in return. He was glad they got all that finished the day before.

"She is so excited," Qamar continued as they walked through the entrance of the music building. "I want to talk to Chad and Will about doing an internship at The Chill. Do you think they're looking for one? I'll do anything!"

Somewhat confused, Dario questioned, "Are you going into music like your sister?" He didn't think Safiya's younger brother was a music major.

Shaking his head, Qamar replied, "I dabble in music, but I am more interested in press and presentation."

Raising his eyes, Dario suspiciously asked, "Are you just looking for a way to possibly tour with your sister in the summer?" Though they had also planned a local press tour when Safiya's album dropped, they had a bigger nationwide tour set for the summer.

With a chuckle, Qamar shamelessly admitted, "That would be amazing." Spotting Joy Wesley, he realized his and Dario's time together had come to an end. "I will talk to you later."

Glad that Qamar didn't take too much of his time, Dario continued walking as he said, "I promise to put in a good word for you on the internship."

Walking backwards now, Qamar released, "Thanks!" before turning around to greet Joy with a hug.

Dario picked up his pace and arrived outside of Dr. Kahn's office; the door was shut. He wondered if Dr. Kahn decided to step out since he was late. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dean Winchester walked out almost running into Dario. They stood in front of each other; awkward silence followed for a moment before the dean walked off.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

Arriving outside of Gabi's apartment after Chad and Will's wedding, Dario held the door open, so Gabi could carry Carter inside. He followed her in and helped her put Carter in his bed. "He still sleeps hard."

Gabi smiled and whispered, "I'm very fortunate when he's out – he's out." Leading her brother back to the front door, she said, "Thanks for following me here even though you didn't have to."

Dario stalled by the door. "I could stay with you tonight," he offered.

Confused, Gabi disagreed, "You should go home and be with Sonny."

Dario thought about how Sonny was helping some of the wedding guests settle in at their place. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay with Sonny tonight when he felt so connected to him; he feared he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his fiancé. "So… T asking Chad and Will to tell all the guests to keep his being alive a secret…. He must really not be ready to face his parents yet."

Cleary affected by T's resurrection, Gabi noted the subject change but didn't make a big deal of it. "I wonder if it's possible considering Jack and Nicole filmed the wedding."

Dario placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "Will and Chad made sure they understood they couldn't use any footage with T in it. Besides, the night was full of other newsworthy stories – some very unfortunate ones."

Raising her eyes, Gabi then wondered, "Even so, is Jack capable of keeping such a big secret?"

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, September 30_ _th_ _, 2016_

* * *

Dr. Kahn snapped Dario out of his thoughts when he asked, "Are you coming in?"

Dario swiftly obliged and entered Dr. Kahn's office.

"I apologize for the dean's taking some of your scheduled time to meet with me."

Dario raised his shoulders somewhat as he admitted, "I was running late anyway."

After they both sat, Dr. Kahn moved on. "I'm happy you never dropped out and remained committed to finishing. You're so close as we are ready to discuss your senior project."

Taking a deep breath, Dario thought about the difficulty he faced over the years. "I never thought I'd get to this point, but I'm excited."

"It's a great feeling," Dr. Kahn acknowledged. "I remember mine like it was yesterday. It was very much like my son's senior recital."

"How is Brian?"

"I know Brian misses it here, but he and Kai are doing well," Dr. Kahn answered as he opened a file.

Dario thought about how Sonny felt so guilty for his role in Kai and Brian's relocation to Maryland. "It's good to hear that."

Returning the focus on Dario, Dr. Kahn clicked the pen against his thumb and said, "So your senior project… what do you have in mind?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kristen's former mole at _The Salem Spectator_ , Zedekiah Pittman, briskly entered Kristen's cluttered but strangely organized office at Blake, Inc. He handed her a file folder while claiming, "I have the report you asked me to look into."

Kristen opened the small file and looked over the paperwork. "What did you discover?"

Zedekiah clasped his hands over his expensive belt and shared, "The money you found was definitely put in by your sister-in-law."

Kristen shook her head for a moment before eyeing Zedekiah. "Thank you. Join me in Peter's office a few minutes after I go in, so they don't get suspicious of you. Check in with Jean-Luc or something."

Zedekiah nodded his head to show he understood.

Kristen left her office and entered Peter's; Delphi was there as well. After harshly throwing the file on her brother's desk, she shared, "I uncovered some extra funding going into our business. I want to know if you have any clue where it's from?"

Without ever truly acknowledging her sister-in-law, Delphi spoke, "The funding came from my family."

Kristen gave Peter an impatient look before going in on Delphi. "What are the terms?"

Delphi rolled her eyes at Kristen because she didn't want to waste her time or energy on something so trivial. "What are you asking? What are you hoping to dig up here?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kristen pointed out, "There is a price to the money from your family. I want to make sure we don't have to do anything political."

As instructed, Zedekiah abruptly entered Peter's office and announced, "I have some news on one of your competitors."

"Not now," Kristen cut him off before he could say more. She was covering up his role in uncovering Delphi's mysterious money. Repeating her concern to her sister-in-law, she questioned, "What are your family's terms to giving _you_ that money?"

This time Peter cut in. "Kristen, don't worry about it because we have other things we need to focus on." With his attention on Zedekiah, he asked, "What's your news?"

Without skipping a beat, Zedekiah shared, "We have managed to take more investors from Titan since they continue to grow impatient with Victor. Jean-Luc has been truly helpful."

Kristen's thoughts went to Brady and how this wasn't good news for him. She suddenly decided to excuse herself. "I should go."

As Kristen walked out, Delphi turned towards her husband with an intolerant expression on her face; she knew Kristen was thinking about Brady, and she hoped Peter picked up on it as well. Turning her attention to Zedekiah, she directed, "Please head into my office, so we can discuss how we're keeping these investors. I also have an important plan to discuss with you."

After Zedekiah left, Peter moved closer to his wife. "Please leave Kristen alone. I really hope the cost isn't too high for your parents' money this time around."

Delphi gave Peter an assuring look. "We definitely benefit from it, and that's all that matters."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

School had ended, and Milena followed Ciara down the hall to announce she was throwing a party at her place tonight. "My date just so happens to be a _junior_ on the basketball team. He's bringing some friends, so I have you covered if you want a date."

Ciara internally cringed before telling Milena, "I have a lot on my plate and may not make it out tonight."

Once they were outside, Milena disapprovingly stated, "You will definitely miss out on the fun then."

As Milena walked away to catch a ride, Ciara spotted Jade walking towards her car. Milena's party inspired her to take some action on her plan even though she didn't want to play the popular game. Picking up her pace, she managed to stop Jade before she could leave. "Who is the most popular senior guy at this school?"

Jade wasn't too amused with how Ciara was pushing this so much. "I don't care to be bothered about this since I do not have an abundance of friends here at Salem High."

Ciara returned the same look of bewilderment that Jade was giving her. "You are EJ DiMera's sister, and you should use that to your advantage." She knew she would.

Jade crossed her arms and argued, "Well, I don't like to exploit my relationships." She then pointed to a guy across the way. "He is the most popular senior."

Ciara looked and saw the guy Jade was pointing towards, but he was holding hands with another guy. She studied him for a moment formulating a plan before saying, "Thanks for telling me." She turned around to see Jade had already walked away to get into her car.

Inside her rather clean car, Jade turned on the ignition before her phone began to ring. She smiled because it was Peter and answered immediately. "Do you have an assignment for my internship?"

"I do," Peter declared before motivating her. "I'm glad I have someone I can count on."

Taking it all in, Jade blissfully replied, "Thank you for consistently taking a gamble on me and for unfailingly providing an ear. I think EJ definitely probably appreciates you for taking me out of his hands."

To prove to Jade he had no issues with EJ, Peter gently countered, "Don't talk about your brother that way. I know EJ is simply busy."

Jade rolled her eyes and complained, "He's too engrossed in populating the earth with that mad, mad, mad Sami."

Getting Jade back on task, Peter asked, "Can you keep your ears open to see if EJ can use my help on any projects at DiMera Enterprises?"

"Certainly," Jade accepted Peter's request.

"Please keep discretion," Peter reminded her before she agreed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Heading for EJ's office at DiMera Enterprises, Sami was ready to head home. When she caught Lexie rushing through the halls in a panic, she quickly approached her sister-in-law and asked, "What's going on?"

Lexie showed some confusion on her face. "My mom told me she was on her way to meet me here, but she never arrived to my office. I know she made it inside the building because security saw her enter downstairs."

Finding that odd, Sami didn't hesitate to share, "I haven't seen her here."

Another woman hurriedly approached Lexie and Sami. "Dr. Carver. I found your mom in the women's restroom by the elevators. She's passed out."

Lexie and Sami followed the woman to the restroom to find Celeste coming to. "Someone call 911."

The other woman said, "I already did."

Deciding she needed to do something, Sami offered, "I'll alert security."

With her focus on Celeste, Lexie checked her vitals and said, "We're not taking any chances, mom. You're going to the hospital."

Even though she was annoyed, Celeste decided not to put up a fight. She figured she should listen to her daughter because she was feeling weak. "Okay, darling. We still must talk."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After dropping off his mother, Cameron headed for the flower shop in the Horton Town Square to make sure the flower arrangement he ordered for tomorrow night's dinner was set. He needed everything to go perfectly tomorrow for Maxine. Walking through the entrance, he was surprised to bump into Jere, Harold Wentworth's husband. "Jere… I'm excited to read Harold's write-up on my mom tomorrow. I really enjoyed being interviewed by him."

"Me, too," Jere replied with a smile. "He doesn't let me read anything he writes before it goes to print."

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

Jere adjusted the sleeves on his light coat as he replied, "I hope so. I have a trip to the countryside tomorrow to check on a venue for an upcoming event. I should be back in time… but you know traffic can be unpredictable – especially on the weekend."

Cameron raised his eyes before nodding his head. "Right. I hope you can make it out."

"Me, too," Jere released before taking a step back. "It's good seeing you."

Cameron nodded his head before turning around to check on his order.

Watching Cameron leave the flower shop, Alessandro heard voices behind him. He moved behind the bushes to hide as Kate and Philip walked by. He heard Kate say, "Will and Chad should be back tomorrow."

When the coast was clear, Alessandro moved and studied the crowd in the town square. With a small yet devilish smile, he said, "Ah, Salem. I have missed you terribly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We Could Be Opening a Door – Saturday, October 1st, 2016**

 **I** nside the slightly crowded pub, Adrienne sat next to her husband and across from her brother, Jack; she and Justin were facing away from the front door. While they waited on the arrival of one more person, all three made small talk over non-alcoholic beverages. Finally, Steve entered with Kayla.

"Look who decided to finally show up?" Jack bombastically raised his voice giving his brother a sheepish look. He playfully beat on the table as if it were a drum set.

Kayla squeezed Steve's firm arm and tactfully said, "I'm heading on back to check on Ma. You have fun with your siblings."

As Kayla headed for the kitchen, Steve took a seat with Jack, Adrienne, and Justin. "Did you all discuss anything important before my arrival?"

With excitement in her tone, Adrienne shared, "I told Jack that I would give JJ a part-time job when he's released from rehab – if he wants it."

Steve turned toward his brother and asked, "Is there news on his release?"

With a nervous smile, Jack replied, "Jen informed me yesterday that he is being released in two weeks, which is earlier than expected."

"JJ seemed a bit uptight during Chad and Will's wedding," Justin commented knowing what Jack was thinking.

"It's a good thing he left before what happened towards the end of the wedding," Adrienne added hoping that she could help her brother focus on the positives.

Ignoring his sister's attempt at encouragement, Jack gave his brother-in-law a nod. "Jen and I are playing things differently because we crowded him too much when he was temporarily released for the wedding. We are definitely giving him some space this time, so he doesn't feel like we're watching him."

Adrienne thought about Jack and Jen's situation with their son and reflected on her own. "Space can be good, but you need to be sure you let JJ know that you are still there whenever he needs you. Justin and I took a step back from Sonny when he was going through his issues…" Shaking her head, she continued, "…and now we're doing the same with Alex." She realized she was getting lost in her own struggles and returned to the message she wanted Jack to hear. "My point is that space can be good, but remaining positive is important even when JJ makes decisions you may not agree with."

While Jack silently reflected on the advice given him, Steve turned to Adrienne and asked, "Do you need any help with Sonny and Dario's wedding?"

Leaning back and trying to hide the anxiety upon her face, Adrienne reluctantly exhaled, "Sonny and Dario are still sorting out the details for the wedding."

Noticing his wife wasn't doing too well in hiding her stress, Justin mentioned, "It's killing Adrienne because they are cutting it so close to the wedding date."

Adrienne's eyes grew because Sonny and Dario hadn't even set a date yet. She tried to calm herself by stating, "All I know for sure is they are having the reception at my restaurant. Even though Sonny and Dario have some not so great memories there, it was the place where they first met – well, when it was still The Cheatin' Heart anyway."

To assure his sister, Jack approved, "A low-key wedding is the best way to go."

Taken back somewhat, Adrienne gave Jack a weird look as she replied, "There is no way this wedding will be low-key."

In the kitchen, Kayla was talking to Andrew about Caroline since her mother was upstairs taking a nap. Showing he was somewhat annoyed by it, Andrew shared, "She still makes random appearances in the kitchen to show me how it's done."

Kayla could see Andrew didn't particularly appreciate the gesture, but she maintained, "That's a good sign. I was afraid she spent all of her time upstairs living her life through her _stories_."

Andrew assured his aunt by saying, "Me and Gabi try to keep her busy, and Carter definitely helps with that as well."

Raising her eyes and pursing her lips, Kayla noted, "Your face changes when you talk about Gabi and Carter… it becomes softer…"

Andrew attempted to play off his body language. "It's only due to the way grandma lights up when she's around them."

Kayla quickly assured, "Don't worry because I'm not spying on you for your mom. I was simply poking you a bit." Right on cue, she poked him in the side and made his squirm a bit.

To solidify there was nothing happening between him and Gabi, Andrew firmly reiterated, "Me and Gabi simply have a friendship due to the pub."

Kayla gave Andrew a nod and small smile, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Nicole entered their kitchen, Eric, who was sitting at the table drinking a warm cup of coffee, was surprised to see she was still there. "Do you want me to make you a snack?"

Nicole grabbed a sesame bagel from a small paper bag and said, "I can fend for myself." She didn't mean for it to happen, but things quickly became awkward. Tension filled the room as she placed the bagel into the toaster oven and poured herself a hot cup of coffee. Breaking the silence, she asked, "Did you decide what you're doing for your upcoming art show?"

After taking a sip of his coffee, Eric took a deep breath because he felt disappointed in himself. "I decided to put up a few photos from Chad and Will's wedding. It won't be wedding photos per se, but I already asked them for permission."

As she waited for her bagel to warm, Nicole didn't face her husband as she wondered, "Is that a good idea?"

Showing he wasn't completely sure himself, Eric admitted, "It's what I have ready, and I figure I can help Johnny showcase more of his pieces."

"Johnny is talented," Nicole stated first, "…but people need to see your talent as well."

Eric tilted his head at Nicole because he wasn't sure if she meant to imply anything specific – negative – with her comment concerning his talent.

Interrupting Eric and Nicole's conversation, John and Marlena loudly entered the kitchen; they were practically all over each other. Nicole grabbed her bagel and swiftly put it on a plate, so she could smear cream cheese on it. Eric noted the smiles on Marlena's and John's faces and asked, "What's going on?" A part of him feared their answer because they had their moments when they shared too much information. He prayed this instance wouldn't be one of them.

Marlena's smile widened as she traded a gleeful look with John. She returned her attention to her son as she announced, "I just received a call. Our townhouse is clear for us to move back in since they've fixed the damage done from the random flooding that occurred while we were in Colorado. John and I will be out of your hair soon."

Though she was relieved, Nicole had enough tact to tell her in-laws, "It's been nice having you here."

John moved past it and knowingly claimed, "We all need our own space, and our moving out will be good for everyone to get back into the groove of normal life."

Nicole and Eric traded looks this time as she verbally agreed. "We do."

Looking down at his cup of coffee, Eric wondered if this tension was the reason he struggled finding his inspiration as a photographer. He felt so stuck.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Knocking against the doorpost of T's bedroom at Chad and Will's mansion, Frank walked inside because the door was open. He immediately averted his eyes though because T was on the bed nearly nude – his friend's scars from the explosion were exposed. In his mind, Frank could hear the explosion he believed killed T. If he closed his eyes, he was sure he would be able to see it as well.

T immediately jumped out of bed to put on some clothes. "I am so sorry. I didn't expect anyone to bother me…"

Frank turned his back to T to give him some privacy and to regain control of the thoughts and feelings that were triggered by seeing his military buddy in this state. It was odd that it was this way now when they hardly had any privacy when they knew each other before. Tapping his fingers against his pant legs, he made conversation. "Safiya told me where you were, and I figured I should visit since I had some time for myself." He swallowed hard because this only seemed to get more difficult – not easier.

After putting on some shorts and a red tank top, T walked over to Frank. "It's great to see you, Pittsburg." He gave Frank a hug when he turned around and noted he seemed distant. "Everything okay?"

Pulling away, Frank showed some uneasiness on his face. "It's been a while since I've looked at battle scars that weren't my own."

T took a deep breath and reluctantly confessed, "I can barely look in the mirror when I get out of the shower."

This was definitely getting harder. Trying to lighten the mood, Frank attempted a playful comment. "…and I know how you enjoyed looking at yourself in the mirror before." He smiled thinking about the times T teased him for checking him out.

T didn't respond.

Catching onto T's deafening silence, Frank wondered if his joke was in poor taste considering it was a big change to process. "Everything okay with you?"

"You know how it is," T finally spoke. "Sometimes we're taken back to what we experienced overseas. So much is different."

Spacing for a moment, Frank closed his eyes before swallowing hard to come back to the present. "Have you been outside since the wedding?"

T denied it. "I don't want my parents to see me or know that I'm alive yet," he claimed.

"Is that honestly it?" Frank questioned next. Focusing on what EJ wanted helped him avoid thoughts of the past.

T firmly grabbed Frank's arms to get him to relax. "Lighten up, Pittsburg. Don't be so serious. How has life been in Salem?"

Frank rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension he was feeling. He thought he was escaping it. "We've already talked about this, remember? I work for the DiMera family, and I live in the guesthouse, which has an empty bedroom." Oddly, he found himself relaxing being so close to T in some ways.

"What about sharing a room?" T jokingly questioned before letting go of Frank's arms. With a curious look, he genuinely asked, "Have you told everyone your secret?"

The tension returned in Frank's body as he showed discomfort on his face. "It's no one's business."

"Relax," T repeated almost grabbing Frank's arms again. "Did you reinvent yourself in Salem, then?"

This still felt odd to Frank. "Some things are different, and I want it to be that way. With your situation with your parents, I would think you would understand."

T now felt uneasy. "I understand," he claimed. "…but I'm still curious. Are you seeing anyone?"

Frank noted the big grin on T's face and reluctantly smiled back. "There is someone," he revealed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the hospital, Lexie stood next to her mom as they waited for Nathan to let them know if Celeste was clear for release. Feeling impatient and unnerved, Celeste told her daughter, "Alexandra, I want to go home."

Lexie leveled with her mother, "I can't have you in a bad position when Theo needs me."

"Focus on Theodore then," Celeste swiftly quipped. "The tests will show nothing abnormal."

"Just come out with it then," Lexie pleaded showing she was feeling rather impatient as well. "You asked to meet me at DiMera Enterprises. I want to know what you've sensed. Is it bad?"

Celeste became quiet as she reflected on her dreams and visions – what she could remember of them anyway. "Darling, there _is_ something you must know."

Lexie was all ears and wondered if this was somehow connected to Theo's situation.

Celeste looked past her daughter as she continued to process what she felt. "I may need to leave town to seek help for Theodore. I believe it somehow connects to Maxine."

Noting the apprehensive expression on her mother's face, Lexie became worried. "What have you done, mom?"

Celeste locked eyes with her daughter and revealed, "I have looked into Maxine's past – most importantly who she was married to…"

Cameron walked into the room in time to overhear what Celeste had done. Stunned, he grimaced, "I came to check in on you and talk to you about my mom's dinner tonight at Chez Rouge… I want to push past the awkwardness." Crossing his arms over his chest, he complained, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to come tonight after what I overheard you say."

With her drive to get answers growing stronger, Celeste didn't hesitate in asking Cameron, "What do you know of the man who married Maxine?" She figured this was the best way to be direct.

Cameron moved past his disappointment and figured a conversation could help Celeste put this to bed. "I know just as much as I know about Stefano. They both abandoned me." He looked away as he struggled with the idea that Stefano did not want to claim his own child because he was also Black. The fact that the man he believed to be his father worked for his biological father made him more confused.

Deep down, Cameron knew he wanted answers, too, but he didn't want to dig up the past. "Please drop this investigation and don't go digging into my mom because it's wrong. Maxine has done nothing wrong. She doesn't deserve this."

Lexie could see Celeste was intent on gathering more information. She placed her hand on her mother's arm and urged, "Just agree." She didn't see the point in continuing this because she didn't understand how this could help her son.

Celeste sighed and told Cameron, "I will leave it alone for you."

"Thank you," Cameron said after a relieved sigh. "I hope you're okay." He turned his attention to his sister and said, "I will stop by and say hi to Theo." After Lexie gave him a smile, he left the room.

Since they were alone again, Lexie caught her mother's attention once more. "You need to focus on how you can help here instead of leaving Salem again."

Seeing they had returned to their conversation before Cameron entered, Celeste affirmed, "I'm not running away. I don't understand why you continue to believe that is what I am doing."

"I don't want to get into that," Lexie cleared the air. "I just don't want you to get yourself hurt."

Celeste already settled this in her mind. "This is for Theodore, so do not be surprised if I leave Salem soon."

Lexie sighed, rubbed her forehead, and asked, "Are you still planning on investigating Maxine?"

Celeste simply replied, "I will do whatever necessary to help my grandson."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Josh stood alone on the pier remembering how he met Ezra years back to find out a secret from his time in Georgia had gotten out. Now, he was finally going to meet someone connected to the harassing texts and calls he received since then. If it wasn't Ezra, who could it be?

Zedekiah arrived with a manila envelope in his hand. He verified that the man standing in front of him was Josh Ackles by looking him up and down while also internally noting Josh was definitely Jennifer Horton's son-in-law.

Josh studied Zedekiah as well. "You look familiar. Who do you work for?"

"That does not matter," Zedekiah quipped. He didn't want Josh asking too many questions. "Do you have the money?"

Handing a sturdy shopping bag to Zedekiah, Josh showed discomfort as he said, "It's all there."

Zedekiah didn't check the bag. "My boss expects the next payment in a couple of weeks."

Josh was not happy to have to do this again. "I can't keep doing this to my friends."

Though Zedekiah didn't know why Josh was paying money or how he was hurting his friends, he pointed out, "Something or someone must be worth you handing over all this money." He lifted the bag somewhat to eye it purposely as he thought about the extra funding in Blake, Inc.

As Zedekiah walked away, Josh turned toward the river feeling sick to his stomach that he just handed funds over from The Chill to protect his secret.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Ciara's phone made a familiar sound, Hope commented, "Your phone has gone off all day."

Ciara ignored her phone as she did the times before and groaned, "My friend threw a party last night, and everyone is talking about it."

"You never asked me if you could go. Did you ask your dad?" This truly perplexed Hope because of how social her daughter usually was.

Wanting to move on from this conversation, Ciara shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't ask dad because I didn't want to go."

Concerned, Hope placed her hand carefully on her daughter's shoulder. "Does this have anything to do with Theo?"

Ciara didn't want to talk about Theo because she felt helpless. "I just want to get back to shopping, so we can return home."

As Ciara's phone went off again Hope gave Ciara a worried look. She left it alone but decided to check in with Bo about their daughter closing herself off socially. Continuing their trek through the Horton Town Square, Hope suddenly spotted Ignazio. She gave her daughter a nudge and directed, "Head inside, and I will meet you in a sec."

Ciara surprisingly didn't ask any questions and went inside Mandalay Café.

Taking a few steps forward, Hope clasped her hands together as she confronted Ignazio. "So… where are you staying? No one seems happy you're in Salem, so I can't imagine anyone would open their home to you while you're here."

Ignazio was only in the square for a quick drink. Hearing Hope's questions, he hesitated in giving any answers. "I wonder if I should tell you because I know the cops are keeping an eye on me."

"Should we keep an eye or two on you?" Hope swiftly questioned. Before Ignazio could respond, she shared, "I was there when Ricardo died. Before he asked me to tell Kinsey he was sorry for failing her and Carter, he told me about Maddalena's plan and how you used Mia and Will to push Chad out of Salem."

Ignazio looked past Hope suddenly. Hope realized she lost him. "Ignazio?"

"Stop," Ignazio released scratching the side of his neck.

Hope believed she upset Ignazio and pushed forward. "I know how you used Mia and Will to push Chad out of Salem," she repeated.

Ignazio realized Hope was still talking to him; he needed to end this conversation and leave. "What do you want to know? I will try my best to give you a quick but satisfactory answer."

Hope took a short moment to catch up to the opportunity Ignazio provided. "What do you plan to do in Salem?"

Ignazio kept glancing past Hope as he succinctly answered, "I am here to make amends."

"Do you plan to fight for Chelsea's heart?"

"I told Chelsea I only want her to be happy, so I will not stand in the way of what she wants."

Hope raised her right eyebrow and leaned back. "Do you believe you are what Chelsea wants?"

"I cannot make any claim on what Chelsea wants because I am not her," Ignazio stated wishing Hope would leave him be. Clearly out of patience, he said, "I must go if you have no plans to arrest me."

Hope moved out of the way, so Ignazio could leave. She still did not trust her step-daughter's ex.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In Chicago, Will and Chad tirelessly walked into a hotel room and began to settle in. Will took a deep breath and exhaled, "It was a good idea to stay in Chicago instead of continuing on to Salem."

Chad put their suitcases in the corner of the room. "We'll have to apologize to Cameron for skipping out on Maxine's dinner."

"Will he be upset?"

"I doubt it," Chad answered with certainty. Cameron was an understanding person. "We're exhausted from traveling and have to adjust to the time change."

Will stretched his arms out. "That's true, but we are also in denial that our honeymoon is over."

Chad took off his shirt ignoring Will's claim. "Do you want to take a nice bubble bath?"

Will grinned as he noted the small marks he left on Chad's chest from their honeymoon. "Of course, but we should make sure we stay awake."

With a smirk, Chad commented, "I'm sure we can find ways to do that." He continued to undress as he headed into the bathroom.

Will smiled before biting his lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We Could Be Out in the Shadows – Saturday, October 1st, 2016**

 **L** aughter filled Chez Rouge as guests arrived and found their assigned seats around the elegantly decorated tables; Maggie and her daughters truly outdid themselves. The dinner honoring Maxine Davis would begin soon, but the guest of honor and her son had yet to arrive.

Sitting at one of the tables, Abby unenthusiastically watched everyone in her vicinity. She saw her father trying to talk to the commissioner and figured he was digging for a story or possibly badgering Martin about something connected to the drug ring in Salem. She knew it was important for him to get that all cleared up before JJ graduated out of rehab.

It was important to her as well, but Abby knew she couldn't stress about too much for the baby's sake. She already had enough stress surrounding her as it was. No matter how quiet it got, she couldn't escape the fear that everything was collapsing around her.

When she heard laughter coming from the table where she sat, she turned her attention to Nathan and Melanie, who were showing pictures to Maggie. Abby assumed they were photos of their daughter; she felt a tad jealous due to how happy they seemed. Shaking her head, she told herself to stop.

Turning her head to clear her mind of her jealousy, Abby spied Ezra leaving the mayor's side. This wasn't going away. Standing, she briskly but carefully made her way to her one-time boyfriend cornering him before he could dodge her. "Tell me. Do you get to enjoy the event or are you working?"

Even though Abby's question seemed simple enough, Ezra recognized the look in her eyes. She was only warming up to discuss something else or something deeper. "I'm working," he answered to keep their conversation short.

Abby got the sense that Ezra was lying to her in the same way Josh was. She pushed forward through all her frustration. "I saw Josh get into a heated conversation with you at Will and Chad's wedding," she mentioned.

That was two weeks ago. Ezra froze as he thought about his conversation with Josh and how he told him a secret of his to convince Josh he wasn't trying to blackmail him. Deep down, he believed Josh should have simply told Abby the truth, but he feared telling Josh that would convince Josh he was the blackmailing him. This was such a mess.

Abby could see Ezra was in his head and snapped him out of it by asking, "What did you and Josh talk about?"

To avoid answering, Ezra asked his own question. "Where is Josh?"

"He is too sick to come tonight," Abby provided an answer. She remembered how awful her husband looked when he arrived home earlier. He was sweating so much, and his entire body was restlessly tense.

Wanting to take advantage of the fact that Abby was now distracted, Ezra speedily claimed, "I have to get back to work. I hope he feels better." He immediately walked away.

Abby shook her head and sighed because she didn't get any answers. Guilt and shame filled her because she could imagine how crazy she must look to everyone else around her. She loved Josh – he was her rock – but now she was looking for any clue to tell her she was wrong. "Josh is sick," she mentally noted thinking about he was there for her when she didn't feel well. She contemplated going home to take care of her husband.

As she waited for Cameron to arrive with his mother, Chelsea approached Diego to check in with him. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Diego smiled at Chelsea and explained, "I got an invite from the hospital since I help out on occasion."

Chelsea knew Diego was Sonny's therapist, but he would never admit it to her due to confidentiality. "Did you come with a plus one?"

After denying it, Diego clarified, "My significant other hardly ever has time to have fun and go out."

"He should fix that," Chelsea suggested.

Diego agreed keeping his eyes on the entrance. "I wish he would… Commissioner Blackburn has arrived." When Martin waved him over, he excused himself.

"Martin," Diego greeted the commissioner verbally before offering his hand. "Did you need something?"

Martin firmly shook Diego's hand as he nodded his head. "I hate to bring up work, but I need your expertise on a few cases that we're working."

Curious, Diego wondered, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Martin studied their surroundings before saying, "I'd rather not say too much, but come by the station when you can. Don't worry too much about it though."

"I will try to stop by tomorrow then," Diego decided before observing how everyone's attention seemed to move towards them.

Maxine and Cameron finally entered Chez Rouge, and everyone near the entrance stepped out of their way. Cameron watched his mother, who had the biggest smile upon her face, as she took everything in. "You deserve all of this and more because you have done so much for the people of Salem," he whispered into her ear.

Brandon joined them to lead them to their table, which was near the stage. "You two are fashionably late."

Unable to contain her excitement, Maxine showed gratitude to every person she walked by as she explained, "I was told to arrive at this specific time. I feel so loved and honored."

Patting Cameron on the back, Brandon stated, "You two have a special table up front."

After Maxine walked by, Jennifer commented to Harold, "She looks absolutely radiant tonight." She placed her hands near her heart and remembered when she worked at the hospital.

Agreeing, Harold led Jennifer to their seats. They were sharing a table with Maggie, Victor, Nathan, and Melanie. As he pulled out Jennifer's chair, he questioned, "Wasn't Abby just over here?"

While the waiters and waitresses began to serve dinner, Jennifer searched the room. "She was." She hoped her daughter was okay.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at Chad and Will's mansion, T was pacing the study while attentively examining the large clock hanging on the wall. "They should be here by now." He did not know why Will and Chad hadn't arrived yet and fearfully speculated that something happened to them.

Turning away from the clock, T began to open the olive linen curtains carefully, so he could peek out the window to make sure everything was okay. He moved to each and every window in the room repeatedly hoping he wouldn't find anything or anyone suspicious outside. His heart was beating faster and harder as he continued to do this; no ounce of peace was in reach.

Safiya entered the study dressed to go out. She noted T was peering through one of the windows and asked, "Is everything okay?"

T jumped a bit and tried to pretend everything was fine once his mind realized Safiya wasn't a threat. "Yeah… great."

With an iPad in her hand, Safiya attentively moved closer to T and delicately pushed, "Are you sure?"

T nodded his head. "Where are Will and Chad?"

With her eyes intently assessing T's demeanor, Safiya answered, "Will and Chad called and said they decided to stay the night in Chicago. They would have called you, but you still don't have a phone."

Though he seemed bothered by how Chad and Will weren't coming home tonight, T commented, "They must not be ready to return to real life. I can understand that."

Before Safiya could respond, her brother entered the room saying, "I wondered where you went."

Safiya kept her attention on T. "Qamar and I are hanging out at The Chill tonight. Want to join in on the fun?"

T turned his head and noticed Qamar was giving him a look. "I'm good to be alone tonight."

Handing T the iPad, Safiya directed, "FaceTime me if you change your mind. I'll come and get you."

Holding the iPad close, T thanked Safiya before saying, "Have fun tonight." After Safiya and Qamar left, he studied the iPad as he thought about how the others were trying to get him out of the house. Taking a deep breath, he wondered if he should leave the mansion.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at Chez Rouge, Justin sat with Dario and Sonny at a table with Eric, Nicole, and Brandon. Placing his fork down, he shared, "Adrienne really wanted to come tonight, but Alex needed her help at the restaurant. They work really well together."

"Did mom tell you to come babysit Dario and me?" Sonny questioned. Even though he was joking, he wondered if Adrienne sent Justin to quiz him and Dario on their wedding plans.

Before Justin could answer his son's question, Dario quickly noted, "Sonny is only joking."

While confirming he wasn't serious with the question, Sonny turned his head and saw Diego, his therapist, sitting with Joselyn. He quickly shifted his head and noted Victor sat with Maggie and a few members of the Horton family. "Uncle Victor seems set on avoiding all of our family," he commented aloud. He saw Brady at a different table, but he figured that was due to Brady sitting with Kristen.

Justin turned his head in the same direction as Sonny. "It appears Uncle Victor is cutting himself off more and more."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Dario questioned remembering how he and Sonny discussed the Families. He turned his head as well, but spotted the dean of Salem University with his wife. Internally, he wondered if T's parents had any connection to them while also telling himself it was a good thing Gabi wasn't there.

Since he didn't have much of an appetite, Victor stood up from his table after excusing himself for a moment. He saw Ezra standing by himself and decided to chat him up. "Ezra Blake-Lee."

Uncertain what he should think of Victor approaching him, Ezra swallowed hard before releasing, "Did you need the mayor?" He figured Victor had business to discuss with Rachel due to Victor's hatred towards his parents and aunt.

Victor didn't answer Ezra's question verbally or physically. He left it implied when he said, "I am interested in meeting with you soon."

Even more confused, Ezra's mind went to the fact that his mother needed a wheelchair to get around – specifically how it happened. "I'm not sure why we would meet."

"Expect a call," Victor simply stated.

Across the dining hall of the restaurant, Brady held Kristen's hand on the table as he spied his grandfather walking away from Ezra. "I wonder what that's about."

Kristen had her eye on Ezra and Victor as well. She wondered if she should talk to him. "It's definitely odd to see Victor talking to my nephew. Maybe he's trying to get information on me and Peter… I know Ezra better than that though." She knew Ezra wouldn't throw them under the bus, but she also knew Ezra sort of blamed his father for putting Delphi in a wheelchair because of what he did with Brady. Peter attempted to apologize to Ezra several times, but Kristen knew from experience that Peter wasn't good with apologies.

Giving Kristen a skeptical look, Brady commented, "Family always seems to have their own agenda," before turning to look at Sonny.

Curious and slightly annoyed, Kristen grabbed Brady's arm and attention before finally asking her boyfriend, "So what is this animosity between you and Sonny? Is your relationship beyond repair?"

"It's not important."

"I beg to differ," Kristen softly shot back as she leaned forward in her seat. "What drew us to each other was despite our past mistakes, we decided we wanted to explore the connection we have. We are not perfect, and we recognized maybe that was something we needed to realize so we could be together."

Brady leaned in Kristen's direction and countered, "Sonny is family, and you are my girlfriend, someone I chose to be a part of."

Unsure she liked Brady's response, Kristen said, "I get your issues with your family because I have my own, but Sonny is not Victor. He is not trying to ruin your life and keep you down."

"Please drop this," Brady sighed. "I don't want to continue this conversation here."

Kristen agreed to Brady's request because she could see he was agitated, but she needed to say one last thing. "Something needs to change soon, or you will be miserable."

Brady kept quiet because he had nothing else to say. He didn't know what to think of Kristen's advice concerning his grandfather and Titan.

In the next table over, Bo kept his eyes on Chelsea as she watched Cameron with his mother. She thought it was sweet how he made sure Maxine had everything she needed.

Bo caught his daughter's attention by whispering, "How are things going with Cameron?"

Chelsea put down her fork and nodded her head to let her dad know she heard him – though she questioned why he would feel the need to speak so quietly. "Things are going well. He looks so happy up there with his mother."

"Good," Bo released. The volume of his voice was still on the low side. "There's something I need to talk to you about." When Chelsea gave him her full attention, he shared, "I was looking to arrest Ignazio for everything he did before." He paused to read Chelsea's response, but she didn't seem fazed by what he said. "We can't arrest Ignazio for anything because it seems he's been pardoned for his crimes at a high level. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it would be wise to keep your distance."

Chelsea looked away as she processed everything her father told her. She wondered how Ignazio managed to pull that off. A part of her was curious to find out, but she also told herself and Bo, "I'm staying away from him."

Sitting at the same table as EJ and Sami, Celeste, filled with concern, asked Lexie, "Are you sure you should be here?"

Lexie kept her eyes forward to her plate so she did not bring attention to them. "I have my phone if anything changes. Are you sure _you_ should be here?"

Celeste adjusted her emerald shawl as she replied, "I need to be here for Cameron to show I can be supportive and respectf…" Suddenly, she jerked her head up when she sensed the presence of a shadow. She moved her head around searching for a dark place within the restaurant where this presence could be hiding.

Noting how her mother's body shifted harshly, Lexie studied Celeste for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

Continuing to search the room, Celeste claimed, "I believe there are uninvited guests tonight."

Before Lexie could ask Celeste more, Nathan stood in front of everyone to give a speech about Maxine. "Nurse Maxine is probably the most known name at Salem University Hospital. Her service and dedication know no bounds as is evident by all the praise patients and families of said patients have shared over the years. Maxine has also dedicated her time to helping others in places outside of the hospital. She is an encourager, a healer, and a proponent of growth." Turning to the guest of honor, Nathan smiled and said, "Nurse Maxine, tonight we honor you."

As everyone applauded, Cameron helped Maxine to the microphone. After clearing her throat, she proudly spoke with gracious gratitude, "Thank you everyone for the love. I believe in the goodness of people. Life is full of ups and downs. Life is full of pain, and sometimes we can't do it alone. Sometimes – most of the time – we need others to help us through the dark times. Without community, healing is impossible, and I believe healing plays a big role in nourishing the goodness in the world."

From a dark corner on the Chez Rouge property, a shadow watched from a safe place.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After managing to get in and out at the grocery store, Abby returned home with some rice and chicken soup and saltine crackers for Josh. She threw her purse on the sofa and noticed only one light was on. Placing the food on the counter, she walked into the hall and called out for her husband. "Josh?"

Abby moved her hands from her belly to flip the switch in the master bedroom. She found it empty. Josh wasn't home anymore. "Where are you?" she questioned out loud.

It didn't make sense for Josh to be gone when he complained about being sick earlier. He told her he was too sick to go to the dinner honoring Maxine. Abby even tucked him in before she left. How was this possible? Where was Josh? Who was he with? Why wasn't he home?

A sharp pain in her stomach caused Abby to take a seat on her bed. She began to take a few deep breaths hoping to calm herself down, but the pain wouldn't go away. She feared she was killing her son from stressing too much. This needed to stop.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking down the north hall of the third floor of Salem Inn, Arianna checked her phone for any missed calls or messages. She was disappointed when she saw there weren't any and put her cell away to knock insensitively against one of the room doors.

Ignazio opened the door and was surprised to see Arianna there. "What brings you here? Am I being followed so the cops know where I am staying?" He thought about his run in with Hope earlier.

Looking around, Arianna pushed Ignazio into the room and entered as well. "I'm not here as a cop – though I know you somehow got a free pass from all of your crimes." As she continued to study her surroundings, she noted there were only a couple of dim lights on. She couldn't help getting an eerie feeling with Dario's other brother now. Besides the fact that Ignazio's eyes were now blue, there was still so much that remained a mystery.

Ignazio's thoughts went to his time in Egypt. With his eyes now glazed, he spaced as he spoke, "I have everything under control."

Believing Ignazio was talking to her, Arianna watched him as he walked through the darkness of the room – it was as if he could see in it. She tried to grab his attention by saying, "I don't care to know how you got the free pass on your crimes. I want to know if you have an update on Gustavo's location. I really want to talk to him about the family and his plans."

Ignazio came out of his mind, turned around to Arianna, and replied, "I believe Gustavo should arrive in Salem soon if he's not already here." Nodding his head randomly, he commented out of the blue, "I've seen Gabi with a little boy." He wanted to know more about the boy Ric tried to claim as his own son.

Disappointed Ignazio did not have definite answers, Arianna directed, "Call me if you find anything out." She had no interest in discussing Carter with Ignazio.

Before Arianna could leave, Ignazio quickly cut in, "How is Dario?" He hoped she didn't shut him down on wanting to know about his brother.

Arianna immediately stated, "I cannot help you with our brother. If you have truly changed, Dario will see it eventually." She left right after deciding that she and Manny needed to talk to Dario about Ignazio before André's blue-eyed son could reveal anything.

Walking out of the darkness, Ignazio made sure his door was completely closed and locked so no one else could barge inside. Turning around, he lamented, "I hate being alone," as he fearfully studied his surroundings. He then whispered, "You don't count."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dinner had ended at Chez Rouge, and most of the attendees were now standing and conversing. Near the small stage, Daniel and Chloe were talking to Maxine. "Your positive energy is addicting, and you truly are amazing at how you encourage everyone you come across."

"I appreciate the kind words," Maxine released with a humbled grin. She reflected on all the nice things people were saying to her and about her. She never thought she would be here – especially with everything she had been through years before.

Holding Chloe's hand, Daniel added, "You did well with Cameron. I really enjoy working with him."

"Where did Cameron go?" Chloe asked. "I want to thank him for helping Daniel get home at a decent time."

Maxine released a small chuckle. She looked around as she thought about how Cameron was glued to her side for most of the evening, but now he was nowhere in sight. She replied, "I'm not sure where he went, but I must admit I'm curious to know if he has another special gift for me because he's been spoiling me a lot." She began to search the crowd for Chelsea in case her son was with his girlfriend.

"Well, you definitely deserve it," Daniel quipped before pulling Maxine into a hug.

Maxine stopped searching for Cameron and Chelsea for a moment to enjoy the love she was receiving.

Meanwhile, Mayor White walked away from Nathan and Maggie after thanking them for their roles in helping the hospital run as smoothly as possible. Peter saw an in and quickly took advantage of his mother being alone. Startling her with a warm handshake, he sensed she was feeling uneasy and mischievously asked, "Did you want a hug instead?"

Clasping her hands near her body, Rachel made sure no one was close enough to hear anything she and her son were saying. "I'm not in the mood," she coldly released.

"Have you thought about my request?" Peter questioned with a bit of impatience in his tone.

* * *

 _Thursday, September 15th, 2016_

* * *

Fifteen days earlier, Peter surprised Rachel by showing up at her office. After her son closed her office door, she looked to him and suspiciously asked, "Why are you here?"

Peter took a seat and shared, "I will need a favor from you soon."

Not keen on doing favors for anyone, Rachel declared, "I won't let your needs come before Salem's."

Peter didn't take her seriously though. Instead, he reminded her, "It was Maddalena who helped you get in this position after EJ decided to step down as mayor. The DiMeras put you here. Kristen and I have cut ties with the DiMeras. Can you say the same?"

Not amused, Rachel warned, "Do not come at me with threats. I will not do anything illegal for you."

Taking a step back, Peter knew he needed to backtrack a bit. "It's nothing illegal. I don't want to put you in a bad place. Can you please just hear me out for a moment?"

Rachel studied her son as she debated how to answer. After a short time, she finally decided, "Speak."

Peter placed his hands in his pockets and shared, "I want you to reveal your true identity."

"What…"

"Just hear me out first," Peter interjected. "I believe it will help our family image and standing in the community if you reveal who you really are. You have done so much greatness in Salem, and, before you call me out for it, yes, it will also help the business Kristen and I have started."

Shaking her head, Rachel slightly turned her body, so she no longer faced her son. "I thought you said you didn't want to put me in a bad position." She knew everyone would turn against her.

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Peter argued, "We've cut ties with the DiMera family. Stefano is the one who tainted our family legacy. He killed father. He tried to kill you. Teach me. Help me learn what our family was like before Stefano first appeared at one of our family's elegant parties."

Rachel heard her son and felt his words touch her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. "Let me think about it," she replied.

"That's all I ask for now," Peter released not wanting to push this too much. He was about to leave, but the mayor stopped him. "What?"

Rachel inhaled deeply before exhaling, "We should take a few deep breaths before leaving my office. I don't want Ezra to pick up on the tension between us."

Peter nodded his head to show he understood. He began to breathe deeply knowing that if Rachel revealed her identity, they would have to tell his son first.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Saturday, October 1_ _st_ _, 2016_

* * *

Still feeling uncomfortable, Rachel told Peter, "I cannot discuss anything at the moment because I am trying to connect with everyone."

Before his mother could walk off, Peter put his hands up to protest her leaving. "I know re-election is coming up."

"Have a good night," Rachel said dismissively before suggesting, "You should spend some quality time with your son."

Peter stopped Rachel from leaving once more. "I will visit with you again soon because the family really needs everyone on board if we are going to be successful." Moving out of the way, he allowed the mayor to walk away.

After checking in with Jade about the kids, Sami searched the restaurant for EJ as she commented under her breath, "EJ needs to be the one calling Jade from now on because talking to Jade about anything is such a struggle."

Out of nowhere, Delphi almost ran Sami over with her wheelchair.

"What the…" Sami was about to lose it on Delphi, but she managed to keep herself from making a scene. With a smirk on her face, she intently questioned, "Tell me, is Blake, Inc., still a thing? I keep hearing talk about new projects coming, but I haven't seen anything of substance."

Delphi smirked back at Sami and warned, "You don't want to have this conversation because soon people will laugh when they hear the DiMera name." Even though she managed to snap back at the DiMera matriarch, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in how slowly things were moving. She felt restless and couldn't wait to be on top.

Sami couldn't stand the smug look on Delphi's face and wanted to go after her. Fortunately, Eric grabbed her and directed her away. "So, I've been thinking…"

It took a moment, but Sami caught on to what her twin brother had just done. Looking at Eric with confusion, she echoed, "You were thinking…"

Eric nodded his head and continued, "I plan to hang out with Johnny soon, so we can prepare for the art show."

Sami was able to move past her short confrontation with Delphi and smile. "I know Johnny will love that." Nudging her brother somewhat, she asked, "What about you? I know you've debated what you want to show. Have you figured it out?"

Eric thought about the passive aggressive comment Nicole made about him needing to prove he had talent. He didn't want to think about it though. "Yeah. I've got some pictures I took at Will and Chad's wedding that should do for this one."

With excitement, Sami stated, "That's awesome. I know Will and Chad are going to love it. I can't wait to see them again."

Eric agreed before shifting the subject to someone else. "I went to their place yesterday to visit with T. I don't think he's left their place since the wedding."

Sami knew T had closed himself off because of a few conversations she had with EJ and Frank. "I don't know what T has been through, but I really hope Will can help him. They've been friends for so long."

Eric nodded his head. "I'm sure Will can help him. He's got that big heart."

Sami beamed and agreed, "Yes, he does."

Grabbing drinks at the same time, Nicole forwardly questioned Jennifer, "Are you ever going to give my brother permission to date other women?"

Jennifer was caught off guard and took some time before replying, "I'm not holding Brandon hostage."

Without skipping a beat, Nicole argued, "Well, you should definitely let Brandon know that."

As Jen began to reflect over her relationship with Brandon, Jack interrupted and asked, "Where is Harold?"

After spotting Brandon talking to Lexie, Jennifer took a sip of her drink and shared, "Harold went to check on his husband since he hasn't arrived."

"Dinner is pretty much over," Nicole mentioned voluntarily. She turned around to walk away, saw her husband talking to Sami, and questioned what they were discussing. The more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable she felt.

EJ walked outside to take a call from Zita. "It must be early there…"

Zita acknowledged it was before sharing, "I have news. This news will definitely interest you, Elvis."

As his paternal cousin told him the news she had to share, EJ became distracted because he saw something odd in the parking lot. He had to apologize to Zita and ask her to repeat herself.

Zita cleared her throat and loudly restated, "There are murmurs that a family head is leaving the table."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We Could Begin the Pain – Sunday, October 2nd, 2016**

 **E** arly, the birds wake up the world, but for some, it may be too late. There could be nothing to stir.

 _Jolted_ from her sleep, Jennifer reached over and turned on the wall lamp next to her bed. Her phone was ringing, and she did not understand why. It was extremely early in the morning.

Picking up, Jen swiftly realized that something was terribly wrong by the tone of the caller's voice. She jumped out of bed and, without hesitation, told the other person on the line, "I will be right there."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that morning, mass had ended. Standing outside of St. Luke's, Gabi handed Carter's hand to Manny after retucking her son's shirt into his pants. "Thanks for watching him so I can get to work," she told her oldest brother and sister. She would have to change her clothes when she arrived at the pub.

Manny gladly reiterated, "Ari and I enjoy spending time with our nephew."

Gabi gave them a smile and was glad Carter was still a part of their family. She would never allow that to change. Checking her purse to make sure she had everything, she said her goodbyes to everyone before walking off.

Manny and Arianna traded a look after noting Dario seemed distracted; he didn't really say bye to Gabi. They decided the night before they would tell him about their conversations with Ignazio. He deserved to know the truth.

Before Manny or Arianna could say anything, Dario spoke instead, "I will see you guys later. I have a meeting."

Arianna turned to Manny after they watched Dario head into St. Luke's once more. "Meeting? What kind of meeting?"

Inside, Dario found Father Felix and promptly approached him. "Father, may I have a moment?"

Father Felix turned around and gave Dario a warm smile. "Dario DiMera. Do you have a confession to make?"

Dario stalled for a second before saying, "No, Father. I want to discuss my wedding with you."

Father Felix remained quiet but showed Dario he had his full attention.

Pushing his nerves to the back of his mind, Dario continued, "It's always been a dream of mine to have a church wedding."

Now showing some discomfort in how he carried himself, Father Felix admitted, "I'm not comfortable performing a homosexual wedding inside the church – especially since Jackson does not attend."

Although he expected this response, Dario was devastated; he managed to keep it hidden externally. Lowering his gaze towards the marvel floor, he took a moment to process this rejection. He felt like he was slowly being pushed out of the world. "Thank you for your time, Father," he released before turning around to walk out. He needed to escape these feelings of isolation.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

On their flight back to Salem, Will rested his head on Chad's welcoming shoulder. He yawned before glancing up to gaze into Chad's eyes. "You have your thinking face on. What are you thinking about?"

Chad smiled when he heard Will's sleepy voice; both were still adjusting to the time change. He lifted his arm, so he could pull Will closer to him. "I'm considering a gender-neutral bathroom for The Chill."

To make sure he understood why Chad wanted to do this, Will simply asked, "Why?"

Recognizing Will didn't want to assume anything, Chad answered, "I've been thinking about the trans community who come to The Chill, and I want to make sure they feel safe."

"I think that's admirable," Will began. "…but I wonder if that would put them in a position where they feel isolated."

Nodding his head, Chad acknowledged, "That is a possibility, but I think each person's experience is different, so maybe we can figure out the best way to approach this. I want people to be able to go to the bathroom they feel most comfortable in. A few people have complained about harassment."

Will heard Chad and knew this was something they definitely needed to discuss. "This is a big conversation we need to have… I wish it didn't have to be that way, but if some of our customers don't feel safe, we have to address this properly. We should include them in these conversations because we aren't exactly in their shoes."

Kissing Will's forehead, Chad replied, "I truly hope one day it won't be a necessary conversation. I'll try to reach out to some of our customers when we return. Maybe we could look into some groups in Salem."

Will leaned more into Chad's chest realizing it was already back to business. Pulling out his earphones, he put them on to listen to some of Safiya's tracks.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing in the dimly lit hall upstairs, Roman took a deep breath before steadily knocking on the entry way of the TV room at the Brady Pub. Once he walked in, he noted the shocked look on his mother's face. "Ma…"

Caroline remained eerily silent as she walked closer to give her eldest a warm hug. She then intently looked him over before grilling him. "Why on earth have you been gone for so long," she sternly questioned. "You went missing, and no one could reach you!"

Roman knew Caroline would berate him; putting up a fight would only make things worse. He simply stated, "My mission is over now."

Caroline disapprovingly waved her finger as she informed him, "I know about Stefano. Have you been cleared of his murder?"

Nodding his head reassuringly, Roman confirmed, "I talked to the authorities once Stefano's body was discovered in New Orléans." He could still picture Stefano's dead body and the weapon next to it.

Calming the tone of her voice somewhat, Caroline conceded, "I'm happy you're home, but I am still upset with you for putting yourself in danger and missing so much. Will's wedding to Chad was a couple of weeks ago!"

As Caroline continued to lecture him, Roman remained silent and took everything she had to throw at him. He learned this was the best way to deal with his mother's disappointment over the years.

Downstairs, Gabi turned in a drink order at the bar when T's parents cornered her. Wanting to avoid them, she quickly directed, "Please find a seat and someone will come by to take your order." It was very odd to see them there because they never ate at the Pub.

"We're not here to eat," T's mother quickly claimed. "We want to know if you've signed the forms yet."

Gabi was thrown even more because she didn't understand why they would confront her about this, but she quickly realized T still hadn't informed them he was alive. "Do not harass me. I will tell my lawyers if you do not stop."

Placing his hand on his wife's back, T's father said, "We'll go, but you need to consider what is best for the kid."

After T's parents left, Andrew came over and, with concern, asked, "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabi was not okay. Wrapping her arms around her body, she inhaled before telling Andrew, "T's parents can't even call Carter by his name. He's just – _the kid_. They are the most selfish people I know."

Andrew noted the glazed look in Gabi's eyes. "Don't focus on them because they won't take Carter away from you. You are his mother."

Taking a deep breath, Gabi looked directly into Andrew's eyes. He clearly cared for her a lot. "Thank you for being so positive and supportive."

Playing off his concern, Andrew stated, "I'm just being a good friend." He couldn't stop thinking about what his Aunt Kayla said to him the day before.

"Just a good friend," Gabi echoed as she stepped backward to keep her distance. "We should get back to work."

Andrew wanted to be close to Gabi, but he kept his distance as well. "Right."

Before Andrew could walk off, Gabi realized she couldn't just let this go. She requested, "I need to take a break because there's something I need to check on."

Andrew nodded his head to show he understood. "I have everything covered here."

"Thanks," Gabi said once more before heading towards the kitchen to grab her things to leave.

Roman came down the stairs and walked by Andrew to exit the pub through the front door. He would check in with his mother again later. Once outside, he ran into his son-in-law, who had been waiting for him. "EJ…"

"I hope Caroline gave you an earful," EJ smirked.

Not in the mood, Roman asserted, "It doesn't concern you."

EJ swiftly countered, "My father is dead, remember?"

"And I am thankful for that," Roman said through a pleased grin. "So, what do you want to know? I mean, you most likely know everything there is to know."

EJ showed he was now impatient. "I want to hear it all from you to verify everything I know."

Roman humored EJ because he wanted this over with. "Gustavo and I found Stefano's body in the remains of Maison Blanche. We tracked him there after years of him eluding us. The underground dungeon was abandoned by the time we got there. I came in on your father's body – he had been stabbed and bled out before I even arrived."

Crossing his arms over his chest, EJ asked, "Have you been cleared of having any part of my father's murder?"

"I am innocent," Roman declared.

"And Gustavo?"

Roman now looked past EJ. "Though Gustavo helped me find Stefano and seems innocent, he is not to be trusted."

EJ continued to study his father-in-law's demeanor. He wasn't sure who he could trust.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Theo's vintage watch made a sound after he closed his bedroom closet door. Checking the time, he heard someone enter his room. Slowly turning around, he found Ciara standing in front of him. "Uh…" He freaked out and tried to avoid her.

Ciara attempted to reach out to him. "Carver, I wish you would just talk to me. I am so sorry about what I did."

Deep down, Theo knew he wasn't truly upset with Ciara – at least not completely – not anymore. His biggest issue at the moment was how complicated his life was. He needed to fix things before he could talk to her though. "Uh," he released unsure what to say. He turned around and looked at his celestial closet door and hoped she would get the hint that he wasn't ready to talk.

Upset, Ciara swore, "I'm not giving up on you. I will keep visiting you until you respond… in any way."

Theo wished he could talk to her, but he remained silent.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After his sister opened her front door, Brandon entered and greeted Nicole with a hug. "Where is Eric?"

"Eric is with Sami," Nicole began with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Will is coming back to Salem today."

Brandon stepped back mentally, and, though he figured he knew the answer, he still questioned, "Why didn't you go with Eric?"

Nicole began to nervously fidget with her fingers as she moved over to a couch. "You know I'm not feeling family time right now," she answered as she took a seat.

Joining his sister, Brandon showed he was offended by the tone of his voice. "What am I then?"

Nicole dismissed Brandon's offense and casually stated, "I do care about you. I care about you so much that I talked to Jen about you two last night."

"I'm going to need clarification," Brandon nervously released. "What did you say to Jen at Chez Rouge?"

Nicole calmly placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and playfully shook it a bit. "Relax. I told Jen that she needs to stop holding you by a leash if she's no longer interested."

Annoyed, Brandon strongly urged, "You need to leave Jen alone. How would you feel if I told you the same thing?"

Removing her hand from Brandon's shoulder, Nicole tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

His sister was clearly not following, so Brandon spelled it out for her. "Outside looking in, it appears you're holding Eric by a leash on wanting to add more to your family."

Standing and putting her hands out, Nicole argued, "You are way off base because Eric and I are currently working on that."

Brandon leaned back into the couch and got comfortable. "I hope you're not just saying that because I know this is something you want as well. You're letting fear get in the way."

"I'm letting fear get in the way?" Nicole questioned defensively. She didn't want to think of the fear she felt around Eric. "You're the one who's afraid. You should fight for what you want as well. I know it's not Jennifer."

Nicole clearly struck a nerve with Brandon because he quickly changed the subject without a segue. "What are we eating?"

Nicole crossed her arms before deciding to let this go. She figured they had met their family deep conversation quota.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Wiping her face, Jennifer closely followed Harold into Jere's home office as the cops walked out. He was stressing over everything he needed to accomplish. She tried to get him to focus on something else, but it was hard to get through to him. It was understandable though.

"I have to call Jere's family," Harold released. His voice revealed he felt overwhelmed. "I need them to understand his wishes."

Jennifer tried to get Harold to do something else once more. "You don't have to do this now because you need to rest."

Shaking his head, Harold complained, "I can't rest because my husband is dead, and I want to make sure everything is perfect for his funeral."

Water began to form in Jen's eyes again as she remembered how she got the news of Jere's death and was asked to come over to help Harold since he had no one else in town to be with him. She was trying so hard to be strong for her friend during his sudden loss, but it was still such a shock to her.

Harold noted Jen's silence. "I'm not sure I can tell Jere's family about how it happened because it's so unbelievable. It's so false."

Jen thought about how Jere was found hung on a tree in the backyard of his and Harold's home. "It… it doesn't make sense," she agreed without hesitation.

Since Harold seemed set on doing this, Jen chose to be as supportive and helpful as possible. She allowed him to take the lead, but she told herself she would stop him if he began to hurt himself in any way. "What do you need me to do?"

Harold went to Jere's disheveled desk and carefully picked up a photo of his husband. It was hard to look at, but he adoringly stated, "This is how I want to remember Jere. Jere was so happy… so very happy."

Jen moved closer to Harold as she studied the things on Jere's office wall. She noted something she hadn't before. "Jere's first name isn't Jere. It's Earl."

As he continued to study the photo of his husband, Harold shared, "Jere hated his first name, so in high school he started going by his middle name." He shook his head as he commented, "'Earl is worse than Elvis.' That's what he used to always say."

When a chuckle suddenly escaped Harold's lips, Jen tried to join him, but Harold's amusement turned into tears as he explained, "That's something Jere used to always say to help me laugh off the little things."

Jen walked over to Harold and held him for a moment as he cried.

Holding the picture of Jere close, Harold tearfully admitted, "I can't do this now. You're right. It's too soon."

Martin, the commissioner, came in with a look of deep sadness. He watched Jen comfort Harold for a moment as he reflected on how he came on the scene to find Jere hanging on a tree in his backyard. It was a heavy moment that triggered pain in Martin's heart. When Harold's sobs began to decrease, he gently announced, "Everything is clear. We have collected everything we need for now. Do you have somewhere to stay, Mr. Wentworth?"

Jen stepped in and volunteered, "Harold, you can stay with me if you're okay with that."

Harold nodded his head, so Martin turned to Jen and thanked her. "Mr. Wentworth, I am sorry for your loss. We will do everything we can to make sure nothing is left unchecked."

"Jere did not kill himself," Harold tenaciously maintained.

Martin simply nodded his head to acknowledge Harold's claim before walking out.

Jennifer took Harold's hand and said, "I will help you grab what you need before we head back to my house."

"Okay," Harold agreed. He tried to hold it together as tears fell from his eyes.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

T heard the doorbell and rushed down the stairs believing Chad and Will had arrived home. He opened the door and was surprised to see Gabi on the other side. Realizing Chad and Will wouldn't have rung the bell or come through the front door, he asked, "What are you doing here, Gabi?"

Gabi tried to keep her mind clear of the history between her and T. "I think it's time we talk."

T struggled more with how this would be the first conversation he and Gabi had in years. "What is there to talk about?"

Gabi's thoughts went to Carter and how she hadn't told T about his son. She felt guilty, but she knew she had to protect Carter if T wasn't all there. "I want to know why you're hiding – why you're not telling your parents that you're alive."

T became nervous, and it showed with the way his body began to quiver. "You know about the fallout I had with my parents," he said reflecting on how nasty things got between him and Gabi before he left Salem more than four years ago. So much had changed since then, but he still felt bad for how things ended between them.

Gabi noted T didn't even question her curiosity. Something was different about him.

"Please don't say anything to them," T begged.

This was serious. Gabi needed to regroup before saying anything else to T. "I won't. I guess I'll head out. Tell Chad and Will hello for me when they get back."

Still recovering from the mention of his parents, T agreed and walked Gabi out of the mansion. Gabi headed to her car and noted everything different about her ex. A lot of time had passed since their last conversation, but Gabi was still surprised T didn't seem upset with her in any way. He was vulnerable and pleasant. She wondered if this was a recent change due to what he had experienced overseas or if this was something that happened after he left Salem almost five years before.

Once she sat inside her car, Gabi pulled her phone out and called Frank. He didn't answer, so she left a voicemail. "Call me when you get this, Frank. I want to talk about T." Ending the call, she placed her phone in her lap and realized she may have to face T's parents alone in this. She wasn't sure if she could take that risk.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

The first _Twilight_ movie was ending, and though he chose the movie, Sonny found himself watching Dario instead. He knew Dario didn't care for the _Twilight_ series and was only watching because he knew Sonny enjoyed it. Dario would do anything for him, and Sonny recognized he felt a sense of guilt due to Dario's selflessness.

The credits began to roll, and Dario turned his attention to Sonny. He caught on that his fiancé had been watching him for a while. "Are you bored with our movie date?" He secretly hoped Sonny was finally over being #TeamJacob.

Sonny denied it and cheekily claimed, "I found someone better to watch."

Dario tried to smile, but he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Father Felix. He struggled because it seemed like he and Sonny were connecting in this moment, and though he felt the need to be touched and cared for, he wasn't sure if telling Sonny his thoughts would help. The last thing he wanted to do was push Sonny away and ruin this moment.

"How was mass?"

Sonny's question brought Dario out of his thoughts. "It was okay," he tried to say as casually as possible. He eyed Sonny's hand because it was so close to his.

Catching on that something was wrong, Sonny told Dario, "Tell me why you seem disappointed."

Sonny pulled his hand away, and, to Dario, it felt like he was losing him again. Even though he didn't want to share this, he still revealed, "Father Felix said it's a no go for a church wedding."

Confused, Sonny sat up straight and moved back so he could turn more towards Dario. "I thought we decided we didn't want that."

Dario sighed and explained, "I have been thinking about my mom and thought things had changed enough for it to be a possibility."

Sonny was unsure what to say since he wasn't religious.

Dario caught on and tried to appease his fiancé. "It will be fine, Jackson. We should get ready since Chad and Will should be back."

Sonny saw a missed opportunity as Dario stood up to get ready. Thinking about everything that happened with Isobel, he began to wonder if there were things Dario purposely kept from him. For a split second, he considered the possibility that Dario was punishing him for keeping sex off the table, but he knew Dario better than that. This was Dario protecting him. This was Dario finding another way to be selfless.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Relaxing with the family at the DiMera mansion, Sami grinned from ear to ear as she took in all the smiling faces in the room. Chad and Will hadn't been there long, but their presence had already made everyone's day better exponentially. The stories they shared about their honeymoon helped as well.

Sami didn't want to disrupt the mood and decided not to tell Will yet that his grandfather had also returned to Salem. After what EJ shared concerning his conversation with Roman, she wasn't sure how her oldest son would respond. When the conversation turned to The Chill, Sami cut in, "You two should probably settle in before you return to work."

Will found it odd his mom would say that. "Good luck on stopping us because we're going back to The Chill tomorrow to finalize things for Safiya's album. We also have to confirm radio and TV interviews/performances."

Popping up from the ground, Sydney gave Will and Chad a look of curious excitement. "Since you're married, when do your babies come?"

As Lucas stood up to grab a drink, everyone tried their hardest not to laugh. Johnny lifted his head and tried to pull his sister down to take a seat with him, Allie, and Julian. "Sydney, Chad and Will can't have babies. They aren't girls."

As Sydney took a seat, Allie shared her two cents. "They can adopt, or they can do in vitro with a surrogate."

"Oh, like Uncle Eric and Aunt Nicole," Johnny released before turning his attention back to Will and Chad. "Do you guys have a surrogate?"

Chad grabbed Will's hand deciding to answer the questions coming their way. "Will and I aren't ready for that. We just got back from our honeymoon and want to enjoy each other before we have kids."

"That's definitely smart," Sophie released catching Sami's attention.

Lucas carefully stepped around the kids on the floor to rejoin Sophie on a couch. Returning the conversation to the honeymoon, he asked his son and Chad, "Did you take a lot of pictures in Thailand?"

"We did," Chad readily announced. He already had his favorites picked out in his mind. "We'll try to get something together, so we can show everyone."

Taking Lucas's hand, Sophie sweetly gushed, "I cannot wait to see your photos."

Sami deliberately leaned forward and urged, "I'm more excited to see your pictures."

EJ noted how his wife eyed Sophie, but he remained quiet. Though he wasn't too worried about how Sami was behaving, he was concerned about how she was feeling. He would have to check in later because, at the moment, he was waiting for the perfect time to talk to Chad alone.

Entering the mansion through the foyer, Dario and Sonny greeted Chad and Will with hugs as soon as they saw them. "It's so good to see you again," Dario released ecstatically. He really did miss them.

After hugging Chad, Sonny asked Will, "Do T and Safiya know you're back?"

Will hugged Dario and replied, "We're hanging out with them after we leave here. We'll probably catch up on some Netflix."

"I'm parched," Sonny decided when he saw the drinks in the next room. When Dario gave him a nod, he headed for the bar to pour them both glasses of water.

Patting Dario warmly on the shoulder, Will thought about how his mom tried to get him to take off work. "Chad and I will probably call Josh and tell him that you two have the day off tomorrow because I know you've worked so hard with us gone. Think of it as our way of showing appreciation."

Dario put his hands up to protest Will's decision because he needed this. "I want to work… though I do have some school stuff I need to take care of." Dropping his hands, he continued, "I have plans for my future that I want to discuss."

With an intrigued expression upon his face, Chad asked, "What are your plans?"

Dario watched Sonny pour water into two glasses as he declared, "I want to focus on my career as a musician. I want to make my own record… maybe even music videos." He had put this off to make sure Sonny was in a good place, but he didn't want to share that aloud. "After Sonny and I get married and return from our honeymoon, I want to start on that. I also have a senior project I need to start on."

Before Dario could continue, EJ saw an opportunity, walked over, and interrupted, "Chad, can I have a moment alone?"

Chad examined everything about his brother. This was serious. "Sure." He followed EJ to the back office.

Will looked to Dario for answers. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

In the back office, Chad eagerly questioned, "Why did you want to talk to me privately?"

Mentally recalling the interaction between T and Chad and how Chad seemed determined to stop Stefano at any cost, EJ suspiciously revealed, "Father is dead." He wasn't 100 percent on Chad and T being responsible, but he wanted to verify it in case the threat was still active.

Chad was surprised though. "When… when did it happen?" He realized that in a way he eventually forgot about Stefano and was able to focus on Will during their honeymoon.

"The day of your wedding," EJ revealed. "We're still trying to figure out who is responsible."

Taking in the news, Chad questioned, "So… are you sure it was Stefano? Was it really his body?"

EJ nodded his head and verified that it was Stefano. "Father was murdered. Rex ran the tests for me." He continued to try to read Chad.

Chad continued to process that Stefano was dead as he looked at EJ differently. He believed he knew who was responsible as well.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Blake mansion, Ezra was having dinner with his parents while Kristen was out with Brady. Throughout the meal, Peter attempted to connect with his son, but he came off cold and awkward about it. Noting how Ezra's suspicion of his father continually increased, Delphi tried to help things by asking their son, "How was your latest trip to see my side of the family?" She was embarrassed at how bad Peter was with Ezra.

Ezra gladly focused on his mother because it was difficult relating to his father for many reasons. He saw both of them at Maxine's event the night before, but they didn't talk because he was busy helping the mayor get time with everyone of importance there. "I had a great time in New York. I learn a lot about the political world any time I'm out there."

Peter didn't like that Ezra was spending so much time with Delphi's parents and siblings. The fact only pushed forward the idea that he needed to connect with his son more. "I hope you're not contemplating a move."

"No," Ezra instantly claimed. "My place is in Salem by the mayor's side."

A small grin formed on Peter's face. "I'm happy to hear that." He was happy he pushed Ezra towards his mother. He needed that connection to remain intact.

Ezra noted the smile on his father's face. Though it seemed genuine, he still wondered if his dad truly wanted him to stay.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Chad slowly walked down each step until he stood on the pier. He received a text from Will asking him to check in. Remembering how happy T was to see them and how happy Will was when he saw T, Chad texted back: "I'm fine. Just needed some air. I will be home soon."

It wasn't long before Will sent a response: "T, Safiya, and I will wait to start _Luke Cage_."

Chad put his phone away and continued to walk along the pier as he took in the news of Stefano's death. EJ claimed they didn't know who was responsible for stabbing the man who played a part in their births. There wasn't a funeral – there wouldn't be one. Stefano died bleeding out alone in New Orleans.

Chad finally stopped at Pier 17. He took in his surroundings and recalled his initiation.

* * *

 _Monday, June 27th, 2011_

* * *

More than five years before, Chad made his way to pier 17 without opening the package he was supposed to deliver. He wondered if he truly had what it took to delve into the family business. As much as he tried to defy Stefano, he did not want to disappoint him or EJ; he really wanted to be a part of this family.

Chad spotted the guy from the photo waiting behind some crates, and when they made eye contact, the guy motioned for Chad to come closer. As he followed the other man's lead with the package under his arm, he suddenly heard a sharp, yet soft noise.

That's when everything went wrong. The man from the photo fell in pain. Chad turned and saw another man running towards him with a gun. Chad tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The guy ran him over and took the package.

Chad quickly got up to his feet, but the guy who had taken the package was long gone. He swiftly made his way over to the guy from the photo. The man was holding onto his stomach and trying to speak.

"Help… me…"

"Hold on, man." When the guy removed his hand from his stomach to show a shot wound where blood was pouring out, Chad began to internally freak out. He knew he had to act now if he was going to help the guy, so he pulled out his phone and called his father.

Stefano quickly picked up. "Is everything okay?"

Chad tried to hold his composure, but his voice gave away how scared he was. "Uh, no. The guy has been shot and another guy took the package. What do I do? This guy is going to die if I don't do anything."

"Is there blood on any part of you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have blood on you?"

Chad looked himself over. "No. There's no blood."

"Chad, this is important. You must do as I say. Leave the guy there, and come back to the mansion immediately."

"But…"

"But nothing. Chad, come back. I'll send some of my men to take care of the guy. It is not your concern. Your concern is to get back here. Hurry."

Before Chad could say another word, Stefano hung up on him. Chad looked at the guy, who seemed to be losing consciousness. Chad thought about what Stefano told him to do, but Chad did not want to leave the guy there. Debating everything in his head, Chad knew he was running out of time.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Eventually, Chad rushed into the main room where his father was waiting. He kept replaying what he witnessed on the pier over and over in his mind. He could not believe that he left the man there.

Stefano walked over to him and greeted him. "Good, you listened to me. Now just have a drink and calm down." Stefano began to pour Chad a drink.

Chad was not in the mood and became annoyed at how calm Stefano was at the moment. "I don't think I can even drink right now. What the hell just happened? What did I just get myself into?"

Stefano handed Chad the drink and began to laugh. "Relax. You have nothing to worry about. I am proud of you, son. You did exactly what I hoped you would do."

Chad put the drink down without taking a sip. "What the hell are you talking about? I just saw a guy get shot. How can you laugh and tell me to relax?"

EJ walked in. "It's because he's seen it before. I went through almost exactly the same experience that you just did – though I was a couple years younger than you when I was brought into the family fold. Father, didn't grandfather put you through the same thing when you were younger?"

Stefano nodded with pride. "Except my guy was really shot and killed in front of me."

Chad was really confused as to what was going on now. He heard what EJ and Stefano were saying, but he did not know what they were trying to imply.

"Come on in." EJ said towards the doors. The same man from the photo that Chad had seen on the pier with a wound walked in without a wound and appeared to be fine. "You see, Chad, this was all a test. Our father went through it. Our brothers before us went through it. I went through it, and now so have you."

All of Chad's worries seemed to disappear as he realized that in a way he had just been punk'd by his father and brother. "A test? Are you serious? So… all of this was a set up?"

Stefano gave Chad a hug. "Yes, son. And you passed with flying colors. You did the right thing when things got dangerous. I could have just told you what I wanted you to learn, but I figured a hands-on approach would help you understand more."

Chad smiled at the idea that he had just been initiated as a new man in the Dimera family. He was still in a bit of shock. "You did all of this to teach me something?"

"Yes. It is important that you know that whenever things get dangerous or trouble arises, that you call me or your brother. We are all here for each other. Likewise, we will call you when we need help. It is all about working together and always keeping each other in the know."

"Right." Chad grabbed the drink his father made him earlier and swallowed it all.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: October 2nd, 2016_

* * *

Stefano DiMera still haunted him, and Chad didn't like that. He felt frustrated about everything and wondered if EJ killed their dad for him, so he didn't have to do it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: We Could Be the End of an Era – Wednesday, October 12th, 2016**

"Thanks," Rex appreciatively stated after the barista handed him the drinks he and Cassie ordered. After carefully passing his sister her coffee, he asked, "Are we set?"

Cassie nodded her head and led them towards the exit.

Alessandró was walking through Horton Town Square when he spotted Rex and Cassie heading out of Mandalay Café with drinks in their hands. He had to take a moment to collect his thoughts because their presence threw him. He became frustrated – especially with seeing Rex parading around living what seemed to be a normal life. To uncover their reason for being in Salem, he decided to carefully follow them.

After taking a sip of his frozen drink, Rex mentioned, "Philip and Kate seemed to be in a hurry this morning."

Cassie unenthusiastically watched those they walked past as she commented, "They had an important meeting outside of Salem to attend with Lucas." She then turned to face her twin brother to ask, "How long until you have to get to your meeting at DiMera Enterprises?"

"I have some time to settle in before that," Rex answered wondering if she wanted to discuss something important.

Hearing her brother, Cassie decided to stop and sit at the next empty table. After Rex did the same, she placed her drink down before questioning, "Are you ready to present all of your data?"

With a confident nod, Rex confirmed it. "I'm presenting it to EJ and Lexie as we prepare. I'm excited to push forward on the use of natural energy that won't damage the earth." He was relieved Cassie only wanted to check in with him about his project.

"That is important."

Rex tilted his head as he suspiciously wondered, "Are you no longer giving me a hard time for working with DiMera Enterprises?"

Cassie readily wrapped her hands around her cup as she honestly replied, "It still bothers me, but I think it's good for you in the long run."

Deciding not to push his luck, Rex changed the subject, so Cassie didn't have an opportunity to take back what she just said. "What are you doing today? Do you have lunch plans with Shawn and Belle?"

Even though she knew Rex was joking with his last question, Cassie wished she hadn't just been so nice to her brother. "You shouldn't consider being a comedian ever," she growled before answering, "I am meeting with Chad and Will to discuss my friend who wants to DJ at The Chill." She also wanted to relax and visit with Will and Chad as much as possible since she wasn't staying in town as long as Rex.

Rex had a strange feeling and turned his head towards the pedestrians to his right. Almost catching Alessandró spying on them, he decided, "We should do dinner with Chad and Will tonight." He returned his attention to his sister.

"I'll talk to them about it when I see them," Cassie agreed. Her day was filling up rather quickly.

Overhearing enough, Alessandró decided he needed to uncover more on Rex's project for DiMera Enterprises. He cautiously walked away to find out what the rest of the family was doing.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the hospital, Maggie and Victor were waiting in Daniel's office. Noting the A/C was on full blast, Maggie took Victor's hand to warm herself. "I am thankful you are here, so I can use your hands to warm mine." She hoped he understood she was implying more than what she said. She was thankful to have him in her life and wanted to keep it that was as long as possible.

Victor gave his wife a secure smile, but he remained silent because they were waiting to get the results from his latest tests.

Soon after, Daniel and Kayla entered the office. Attempting to keep things calm, Daniel started things off with, "I cannot reiterate enough the important fact that there are options…"

"Just come out with it," Victor eagerly interrupted. He wasn't upset or particularly annoyed with his godson, but he wanted to hear the results and get this part over, so he could move onto his final plans.

Kayla moved forward and articulated, "Daniel requested I come on as a second opinion on the case, and we came to the same conclusion separately. Victor, you have glioblastoma. Your tumor unfortunately is in a place in your brain that makes it difficult to remove."

When Daniel began to talk about other options again, Victor sort of faded out. He turned his attention and noted Maggie was in tears while she tried to remain strong. He knew that she was aware that there were no other options because he had already made that decision.

Maggie noticed Victor wasn't even listening to Daniel and quickly became upset. Even though Victor had decided he didn't want to seek out any kind of treatment, she couldn't sit there and watch him dismiss everything the doctors had to say. Letting go of Victor's hand, she stood up and abruptly exited the room.

Confused about what just happened, Daniel asked with concern, "Should we wait for Maggie to finish going through your options?"

Victor coolly looked at Daniel and Kayla as he calmly stated, "I'm afraid this is it. I appreciate you for your time and effort."

Standing nearby to support his grandmother, Nathan swooped in when Maggie rushed out in his direction. Wrapping his arms around her, he worried, "What did they say?"

Trying to dry her face, Maggie shook her head as she replied, "I don't really want to talk about it." She really struggled because she already knew the effects glioblastoma could have on a person. She feared Victor's stubbornness would only get worse.

Even though he wasn't a fan of Victor, Nathan didn't let that stop him from being there. "I'm sorry this is happening." He pulled his grandmother closer as he spotted Victor coming in their direction to check on Maggie as well.

Victor saw Nathan comforting Maggie and decided to give them some space. Daniel and Kayla soon walked out and decided to follow Victor hoping they could convince him to reconsider.

After Maggie calmed down somewhat, Nathan patiently asked, "Do you want me there when you tell Victor's family?"

Maggie continued to fretfully dry her face. "Victor has decided he's not going to tell them now." He had made a lot of decisions, and though she struggled with them, she felt the best she could do was respect her husband's choices.

"Okay," Nathan released while trying to hide his disappointment. He was upset that his grandmother had to keep this to herself.

Turning the corner, Sonny saw Maggie drying her face while talking to Nathan. He noted Victor was nowhere close and wondered what was happening. He hoped everything was okay.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Stumbling through the park as casually as possible, Jack arrived at a nook to find Melissa there with Nathan and Melanie's daughter, Makenna. He gave Melissa an odd look at first as he tried to make sense of her presence. He figured she couldn't be who he was expecting, so he asked, "Are you expecting someone?"

Melissa gave Jack the same questioning look he was giving her. "No. Are _you_ expecting anyone?"

Guarded, Jack told Melissa, "I'm here for work. How long have you been here?"

"Are you doing a story on the park?" Melissa chuckled. "This is my spot with my granddaughter."

Jack realized his contact must have gotten spooked because they were supposed to meet here. Melissa and Makenna must have ruined everything.

Melissa could see the wheels spinning in Jack's head and noted his disappointment. "Does this have to do with JJ? I heard about his upcoming release from mom."

In his head, Jack audibly revealed, "I need to take care of this, but I keep reaching dead ends and flakes. The person I was supposed to meet today was probably just a decoy to keep whoever is in command of the drug ring in Salem safe from me."

Moving closer, Melissa acknowledged, "It's admirable that you want the world to be safer for your son, but you need to take a step back as well." As Jack began to reflect on what his sister told him earlier in the month at the pub, she continued, "Nathan and I don't really discuss his father because I tried to protect him as much as I could from what happened to Pete. Now Nathan doesn't have a relationship with him."

Though he heard Melissa, Jack questioned, "What does this have to do with JJ and the drug ring?"

Melissa shook her head. "You're right, Jack. They aren't related. I'm just stressed because Pete wants to meet his granddaughter but is too afraid to talk to Nathan about meeting her because they don't have a relationship. I'm sorry for taking your time."

Looking past Melissa's attempt to end the conversation, Jack noted that this was a vulnerable moment for her, and she actually let him in. "I know you will sort things out, and I disagree that our situations are not related because we want to do whatever we need to protect our children. Sometimes we have to take a step back and let them decide what they want even if it hurts them."

Melissa thought about Jack's advice and smiled as she lovingly moved Makenna's hair from her face. "I agree."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Eric and Nicole were leaving the surrogacy center after meeting with a few potential surrogates. Eric couldn't help but note the change in his wife's outward appearance; she didn't have the same smile she had on when they were in the building. After getting into the car, he began to head home and wondered if he should broach the subject.

Nicole beat him to it though. "I didn't like the surrogates we talked with over Skype today." She kept her eyes forward and leaned her head back against the passenger seat.

Eric remained silent; he mentally noted he knew something was off about Nicole during their time at the clinic. Even though she had a smiley disposition throughout the process today, it didn't seem genuine; it was forced. Eventually, he calmly asked, "What didn't you like about them?"

Nicole avoided answering and simply asked, "Do we really have all the money to do this?"

Confused on why Nicole was bringing up cost, Eric reminded her, "We already put money aside to do this – the money we got from my family's property in Colorado. I know you're always worried about finances, but I have to admit… I think there is more to this. Money has nothing to do with the women we met today."

Nicole sighed heavily as she reflected on her fear that her darkness had tainted Eric. It was happening again, and she was really starting to feel like a baby wouldn't save them from this – especially after her conversation with Brandon a week and a half ago. She finally offered, "The women were nice and sweet. I just… I can't see how they will give up a baby they carried for nine months."

Concerned that it seemed as if Nicole wanted to back out on this, Eric readily articulated, "The baby will be ours not only biologically but legally. We have gone through all the proper paperwork and will do more when we choose the surrogate."

Clearly struggling with discouragement still, Nicole sighed once more. "I need to process this more before I'm ready to decide on who we should choose as our surrogate."

Eric felt relief and gave his wife the space she needed. Even though she expressed some uncertainty, it seemed she was set on still doing this. "We will get what we've always wanted," he hoped aloud before adding, "We will do this right though – no rush."

Nicole glanced out the window and stayed silent.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Thank you for helping me while Harold is gone," Jen released as she led Abby into her office at _The Salem Spectator_. It had been ten days since Jen arrived at Harold and Jere's home to find tragedy had struck.

"When is Harold returning?"

Jen placed a file on her desk. "Soon," she answered. "He is spending some much-needed time with his family after Jere's funeral this past weekend."

Abby grabbed a pen from her mother's desk and began to write on a pad of paper. "Is he staying with you when he returns?"

Jen took a seat finally and replied, "Probably for a bit. I know Harold feels as though he's imposing, but I have told him repeatedly to take all the time he needs." She reflected on the last week and a half. "This has been extremely difficult for him… especially with the coroner claiming Jere killed himself."

Abby lifted her head from the writing pad. "You seem skeptical." She began to reflect on her own skepticism involving Josh.

Jen came out of her thoughts and revealed, "It doesn't make sense. Jere wouldn't kill himself."

"Maybe he had secrets he kept from everyone," Abby released under her breath. Looks could be deceiving and no one was completely aware of what someone could be hiding behind a well-placed mask.

Observing a change in her daughter's tone, Jen questioned feeling somewhat disturbed, "Are you implying that Jere was depressed and just hid it?"

Recognizing she was putting her issues on Jere, Abby immediately replied, "Never mind."

With a curious look, Jen wondered aloud, "What just happened? Is this about Josh?"

Thrown by her mother's question, Abby didn't think when she asked, "What do you know about Josh?" She could sense everything collapsing around her once more.

"Nothing," Jen assured as she studied the expression on her daughter's face. She had definitely hit on something. "Your Grandma Laura was asking about Josh the other day and mentioned she saw him talking to Kristen at Will and Chad's wedding."

Remembering how her maternal grandmother told her to keep Josh away from Kristen, Abby shook her head and placed the pen and paper on the chair next to her. "I think I'm going crazy because Josh has disappeared on me a lot. It's reminding me of how dad did the same to you… and I'm having a baby…" Catching her breath, she reminded her mom, "You told me I deserved a man who didn't disappear on me."

Pulling herself out of her chair, Jen joined her daughter on the other side of her desk. "Abby, slow down." She wanted to catch up on what was happening. "What do you mean by Josh disappearing?"

Abby looked straight ahead now. "There have been instances when Josh will leave the room when he receives a text or call. He was busy with work, but now that Chad and Will have returned, I expected things to get back to normal… but that hasn't happened." Sighing aggressively due to the fact that she wasn't sure what normal was anymore, she continued, "Josh stayed home because he was too sick to attend Maxine's dinner, but he wasn't home when I got there." She remembered how she felt a sharp pain that night when she found her place empty, but she didn't want her mom to know about that.

"What do you think is happening?" Jen nervously questioned. "Where was Josh that night?"

Recalling how she later found out that Josh had to go into work at The Chill and had forgotten, Abby took a deep breath before claiming, "I can't talk about this. We're working, and I'm wasting too much time on this. I have to return to work, so we can meet our deadline." After grabbing her notepad and pen, she stood up to leave the office. Before Jen could try to get her to sit again, Abby left.

Jen tried to process what just occurred as she returned to her desk. She wondered if she should call Josh to see if there was something going on, but then questioned if that would be overstepping. Shaking her head, she told herself she couldn't sit idly by if something was wrong.

Suddenly, someone entered Jen's office. Jen looked up and didn't recognize the young woman in front of her. "Can I help you?"

With a confident smile, Hannah declared, "I want an internship at _The Salem Spectator_."

Somewhat confused as to how Hannah simply walked into her office, Jen shared, "There is a form online you can fill out to apply for an internship. It lists all of the requirements."

Hannah eyed Jen's nameplate on her desk and enthusiastically asked, "Are you really Jennifer Horton?"

"I am," Jennifer confirmed before curiously asking, "Do you need anything else?"

Hannah's smile grew. "You most likely don't remember me, but I know you. My name is Hannah, and you knew my biological mother, Sally. You helped her years ago, and you helped me as well."

Jennifer was stunned to see Hannah in front of her. The wheels in her head began to turn.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Out on their back indoor patio, Chad helped Will set the table for their lunch date with Cassie. "When is she getting here?"

"She should be here soon."

T came out with a beach towel over his shoulder. "I think someone is at the door." He heard someone knock when he walked by, but he didn't want to answer it.

Will stopped what he was doing and figured, "It must be my aunt. I'll let her inside." He made sure to give T a warm smile before stepping away.

After Will rushed to the front door, Chad purposely looked T up and down noticing he had swim trunks and a shirt to most likely cover all of his scars. Though he already knew the answer, he still asked, "What are you about to do?"

T crossed his arms under his chest and thought about how he needed a break from all the violent Netflix shows. "I thought I'd get in the jacuzzi for a bit to relax." He really wanted to clear his head; it was a bit easier now that he felt safe with Chad and Will around.

Though Chad wanted to ask T what he'd been up to all day, he refrained. Instead, he wondered, "Do you want to join us for lunch?" It had only been a short time since he and Will returned from their honeymoon, but he quickly picked up that something about Will's longest friend seemed off. With Stefano's death, Chad couldn't help wondering if his biological father had anything to do with that.

Continuing his trek to the jacuzzi, T shared, "I'm not feeling social."

Chad watched T leave the room before heading in the opposite direction to grab the platter from the kitchen. By the time he returned, he found Cassie and Will discussing how October was Cassie's favorite month. "Hey…" he smiled.

After Cassie greeted Chad, Will asked, "Where's T?"

Showing he was somewhat annoyed, Chad answered, "He's not feeling too social."

Will immediately noted the tone of Chad's answer as well as the look upon his face. He chose not to comment on it though since Cassie was there. After taking a seat, he turned to his aunt and asked, "So I looked up your friend, and I think he definitely has talent."

With a confident look, Cassie stated, "Would I have recommended someone if he or she did not have talent?"

Will could tell he offended his aunt and quickly replied, "Of course you wouldn't. You're the best."

Cassie gave Will a wink to show she couldn't stay upset with him. "So, when should I tell my friend he can come check out Salem?"

Will turned to Chad and noticed he was eerily quiet. "Chad and I were thinking we needed someone to play music for our annual Halloween party. It's a day earlier than normal since we have a lot going on this year. Do you think he'd be interested in a somewhat low-key Halloween party?"

As Cassie and Will continued to iron out the details, Chad continued to reflect on Stefano and the second gift he promised they would receive in time for the wedding. What if T was Stefano's last gift?

Chad suddenly stood up from the table. "I forgot something," he abruptly claimed before heading into the pool area in the next room. He saw T relaxing in the jacuzzi. T had actually taken his shirt off before getting in.

When T became aware of Chad's presence, he felt uneasy and lowered his body deeper into the jacuzzi. "I'm not hungry," he declared believing Chad was going to invite him to eat with them once more.

Chad noted immediately how jumpy T was. He remembered how T felt after they watched _Luke Cage_ the other night. "How are you? Do you feel safe here? Is that why you didn't want to answer the door earlier?"

T wrapped his arms around his body remembering how Frank reacted to seeing him the other day. He looked past Chad as he admitted, "Sometimes the simplest things become the hardest. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience for you and Will."

Chad wanted to clarify some things, but standing in front of T made him question if what he planned to do before walking into the pool area was a good idea. "Don't worry about that," he began. "I just hope you know that we can talk about whatever… whenever."

T lowered his head causing his chin to fall into the water. He lifted it again to say, "I appreciate that. I remember when we ran into each other in Texas."

Reflecting on that important conversation with T, Chad got an idea. "I should take you to The Chill so you can check it out," he suggested. "You are the one who helped me decide on a name for the club I built for Will to work and record in."

Lowering his arms from his body minimally, T responded, "That's great, but I'm not comfortable leaving the house."

"You're missing a lot outside of the mansion," Chad quipped hoping to convince T.

T already had a response. "I have everything I need here."

Feeling his uneasiness increase, Chad started to question the possibility that Stefano sent T to spy on him and Will. With his dad dead, he wondered what the purpose could be. "I'll check in with you later and let you relax alone." He turned around to rejoin Cassie and Will. He needed to talk to Will about T alone.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In one of the conference rooms at DiMera Enterprises, EJ, Lexie, and Rex were discussing their final presentation for the potential investors meeting. "I have the location secured and have checked in with all the possible investors for the project," EJ announced with elation.

Lexie walked closer to Rex. "This could be big for everyone if we pull it off." Patting Rex on the back, she congratulated him on his work because without it, this wouldn't be possible.

Rex gave her an appreciative nod and, with pride, stated, "I'm glad my research has worked thus far. I'm excited to see it on a bigger scale."

"It will all happen if we get the investors we need as well as the government on our side," EJ added.

With an inquisitive look, Rex asked EJ, "Will you get the word out eventually?"

EJ told Rex not to worry. "I have my eyes on the Blakes, Victor, and the other the family heads." He thought about what Zita told him – about a family leaving the table. They still didn't know which family was set to leave.

Lost in his thoughts, EJ moved towards the window to look out. He reflected on what he knew about each family at the table to figure out who could be the one stepping away. The Vitali family seemed to be doing well for themselves after the Ava debacle years ago. The Moroni family was growing in power after finding their footing again. The Ptolemy family were flourishing respectfully compared to the others. EJ couldn't see a reason why those three would leave the table.

Then there was the Tasso family – a very old family who solidified their place at the table by allowing Stefano to marry the original matriarch's daughter, Daphne. They traded in daughters usually, but they weren't having any luck in producing more. They needed the table to survive, so EJ doubted it could be them.

That only left the Kiriakis family. EJ was aware of the fact that Victor had been to the hospital a lot and was also having issues with Titan and Brady; Peter and Kristen really did a number on both. Maybe Victor was done and was retiring the Kiriakis spot since he had no one to take his place. It made the most sense.

"EJ, are you still with us?" Lexie interrupted her brother's thoughts.

EJ turned around to face Lexie and Rex again. With a slight nod, he said, "Soon we will be free of the legacy father forced on us."

Lexie gave EJ a look to show she heard him but wasn't following. "Yeah. Of course, but what are we going to do about… her?"

EJ noted Lexie was motioning towards the door with her head. He turned to see Jade was standing in the room. She nonchalantly entered the room while EJ was deep in his thoughts. "Jade…"

"What are we all achieving in this room?" Jade questioned with a big grin on her face. She hoped she could get some information for Peter.

Finally fully present, EJ went in on Jade. "What are you doing here? You should be in school."

Jade shrugged her shoulders to downplay the fact that she was here and shared, "I departed school grounds due to the faculty holding a special assembly for seniors, and I did not want to waste my time with it." She moved closer to the table to see if she could figure out what Rex was working on.

EJ moved quickly to make sure she didn't touch anything. "Jade, you need to leave and go home. The next time you leave school for any reason, you need to call me."

Rolling her eyes, Jade countered, "Is your concern for my well-being genuine because the last thing I want is to bother or interrupt your very important day."

EJ took a deep breath realizing he was voicing his disappointment rather harshly with his teenage sister. "Yes, I am sure."

Jade stepped back towards the door. "I hope you do not send your dear Samantha to analyze my welfare for you." She turned around and left.

When Lexie and Rex looked to EJ, EJ admitted, "Having a young teenage sister is definitely something I never prepared for." He definitely feared the time when Sydney and Allie got to that age.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking up to the front door of his home, Theo felt the fatigue settle and start to bring him down. He couldn't exactly remember why he was so tired, but he knew he needed a nap desperately. Reaching for his keys in his pocket, he was interrupted when Sonny called out to him. Surprised to see Dario's fiancé there, he let out, "Why are you here?"

Sonny rubbed his hands together and nervously said, "I hope I'm not being a bother," before admitting, "I'm here because I need your help. I heard about your gift from Celeste and Chad, but I'm not sure if it will work in your… situation."

Theo assumed Sonny was referring to him trying to deny his gift. Hearing the fear in Sonny's voice, he decided to help just this once even though he didn't want to pursue his gift. "Give me your hand."

Sonny seemed to stall for a moment. "I want to know if you can tell me anything about my great-uncle. I think there's something going on with his health."

When his watch beeped, Theo repeated, "Give me your hand."

Sonny took a deep breath before grabbing Theo's hand.

Theo jolted backward as everything around him suddenly turned a celestial blue. Sonny no longer stood in front of him, and he was no longer outside of his home. Theo was inside somewhere new – someone else's home.

Dario appeared and stood in front of a moderately-sized wooden box. When Dario opened it, some sort of dust sprayed out before Theo began to hear music.

Sonny stepped back in fear and let go of Theo's hand bringing Theo out of his vision. Theo tried to look into Sonny's eyes as he warned, "Something is coming for Dario."

"I should get back to work," Sonny released clearly spooked. He rushed away.

With his heart beeping harsher, Theo felt scared and even more determined to get rid of his gift.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Adrienne finished taking Chelsea and Cameron's order. "I will be back once your food is ready. You two just remain here and keep looking cute together." She flipped her hand forward before walking away.

Cameron raised his eyes and smiled due to Adrienne's comment. "So how does one keep looking cute? Do we just sit here and pose? Are we even allowed to talk?"

Chelsea joined Cameron in laughter. "I think we keep doing what we're doing and not worry what others think. Speaking of cute though, I saw your mom earlier and she is clearly still on cloud nine from her dinner."

Cameron was happy to hear that. "It's great she's happy after everything that has happened over the last few years."

Thinking about how Cameron discovered the fact that Celeste and Stefano were his biological parents, Chelsea reflected on how she experienced something similar after her adoptive parents died in a car accident. "I'm jealous you get to spend time with both of your mothers. I often think about what life would be like if my adoptive parents were still alive."

Cameron became a tad uneasy as he reflected on Stefano and his death. He had talked to his siblings about the man who impacted so many people's lives. Lexie had told him so much of what he had done in the past, but he still felt he didn't know everything. "Did you know Stefano at all?"

Now experiencing some of Cameron's discomfort, Chelsea recognized he felt this was a necessary conversation. "I know a lot of people hated him. He's the one who kept me away from my biological parents."

Sighing in disappointment, Cameron conceded, "He did the same to me," before his mind wondered to something that happened when he stepped out of Chez Rouge the night of party honoring Maxine. He bumped into a strange man, who seemed familiar for some reason.

Chelsea noted she lost her boyfriend to his thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing," Cameron answered immediately. After a short pause, he shared, "Though I never got to interact with my bio dad, Stefano, I need to see it as a positive thing. It's possible Stefano DiMera would have found a way to destroy my life."

Chelsea took in a deep breath before softly asking, "Are you okay, Cameron?" She grabbed his hand and smiled to remind him he did dodge a bullet.

Smiling in return, Cameron questioned, "Do you want to come over and watch a move on Netflix back at my place?"

With her grin growing, Chelsea wondered, "Are we talking Netflix and Chill here?"

"Something like that," Cameron answered.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing up from John and Marlena's couch, Sami began to rummage through her purse for her keys as she declared, "I should head home."

Marlena attempted to stop her daughter from leaving. "You should stay a bit longer."

Sami internally wondered why her mother wanted her to stick around. "I told Sydney I would watch this documentary with her tonight before bed."

Raising her finger upwards, Marlena pretended she remembered something. "I have something for Sydney. I will be back because I left it in the other room."

Before Marlena could head into the hall, a few knocks sounded on the outside of the door. John stood up and opened the door to reveal Roman had arrived. "Come in."

Grasping her keys in her hands, Sami swiftly recognized this was an ambush. Her mom asked her to come by because they invited her dad over as well. "I should have known."

Roman had an apprehensive look upon his face. "We need to talk since you've avoided me since my return."

Sami showed great impatience in the way she leaned back. "There is nothing to talk about. EJ has already talked to you about Stefano's murder."

"I am not responsible," Roman hastily reiterated.

After rolling her eyes, Sami impatiently stated, "I'm not avoiding you because I think you killed Stefano. Have you even talked to Will or apologized for missing his wedding?"

Roman sighed matching his daughter's impatience. "I want to talk to you first."

Sami had enough. She pulled her keys out of her purse, adjusted her purse over her shoulders, and headed towards the door. This was especially hard because of how much a daddy's girl she was before and hated John and Marlena for so long for what they did. "We can't keep doing this," she released on her way out.

"That didn't go as we hoped," John commented.

With her arms crossed, Marlena moved to John's side. "Sami doesn't seem to think you killed Stefano, Roman," she pointed out.

Roman shook his head. "I wonder if that's because she knows who did kill him."

Smelling the air around him, John promised, "We will find out soon."

In an undisclosed location nearby, Alessandro was listening in on the conversation between those in John and Marlena's penthouse. He smiled as he whispered, "I'm happy the flood helped me plant the necessary bugging devices in their home." He listened in as they continued to discuss Stefano's death and smiled even wider.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

In the dungeon on the Maison Blanche property, Alessandro stood over Stefano's lifeless body with a sharp tool in his hand. Lifting the shank with the Phoenix symbol on it, he moved quickly to cut into Stefano's body. Blood immediately began to flow down his body onto the chair. Alessandro took it all in as he stated, "It's the end of an era."

* * *

 ** _Present_** _: Wednesday, October 12_ _th_ _, 2016_

* * *

Alessandro leaned back against the wall as he devilishly stated, "They have no idea what happened and what will happen next."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: We Could Be Stuck in a Tight Spot – Thursday, October 13th, 2016**

 **T** heo walked through the main hall of Salem High; he contemplated heading for the nurse's station because he wasn't in the mood to sit through class. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Sonny – what he saw concerning Dario. What was Dario going to open in Theo's vision, and why did it spell trouble?

Theo stopped in his tracks when he saw Ciara talking with two upperclassmen, who appeared to be boyfriends because they were holding each other's hands. While keeping his distance, Theo managed to discreetly watch his friend to figure out what she was doing. "Maybe she's returned to her mission and forgotten about me," he mentally pondered.

When he heard the class bell beep, Theo finally left and headed for the office to talk with the nurse. Unfortunately, he found the nurse's door closed with a sign on it. The celestial blue sign read: "If assistance is needed, go to the hospital."

Theo shook his head as he commented through annoyance, "The nurse has always had a bad sense of humor."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Entering Victor's Titan office, Brady immediately divulged, "We need to talk."

Victor kept his focus on the paperwork on his desk as best he could. "You should set an appointment as I have a full day ahead of me."

Brady's frustration grew due to how dismissive Victor continually was with him. "Did you forget I work here, and that I'm an important part of Titan?"

Though he was fighting a headache, Victor still calmly countered, "Did you forget that I am your boss and the CEO of Titan. I built this company up and should be respected."

Noting how Victor continued to avoid acknowledging him through eye contact, Brady crossed his arms and stepped forward. "Do you really deserve respect after everything you have done to hurt our company?"

Unable to remain calm any longer, Victor stood up and slammed his right fist against his desk. "It is my company to see fit with whatever I want." His fist now felt the same sting as his head.

Startled somewhat, Brady asked, "Are you admitting you want to see Titan fail before handing over the reins to me?"

Channeling his own father's voice, Victor finally looked directly into Brady's eyes and fumed, "It's time you realize life isn't a big silver spoon. You have gotten everything you have ever wanted in life without really working for it. I don't understand how the man… the boy… standing before me is so obviously weak. Your father is John Black – a man who has been through so much and has fought most of his days for what he has now. Your mother, Isabella…"

"Stop," Brady cut his grandfather off. He thought about all the work he put into Titan and didn't understand why his grandfather was discounting it now. This push back couldn't be all about Kristen. It now seemed more personal. "Watch yourself or I will walk."

Tired of this game, Victor zealously asked, "What's stopping you?"

Heated, Brady stormed out of the office.

Victor took his seat once more before inhaling and exhaling deeply. He rubbed his head for a moment trying not to think about the limited time he had. "There is still so much I must accomplish." Grabbing his phone, he called his great-nephew, Alex.

"Great-uncle, do you have another job for me?" Alex answered hoping he did.

"I do," Victor confirmed.

Now in his own office, Brady paced around his desk trying to process what just happened. That was not how he wanted the conversation to go. He was tired of this restless feeling. He felt as though he was getting nowhere.

Belle rushed into the office and closed the door quietly before turning on her brother. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Brady was on the defensive. "Victor has officially lost it."

Moving in on Brady, Belle pointed out, "That's been obvious for some time, but I thought you still had your brain intact."

Confused, Brady probed, "Why are you attacking me?" He believed he did a good thing when he bit his tongue and walked out after what Victor said.

Belle stopped moving and stood her ground – even if she was much shorter than her brother. "I want to know what you said to Victor, and if whatever you said put everything I put into Titan and my future at risk."

Brady noted how upset Belle was. It was rare to see her this fired up. "I'm not putting anything at risk," he claimed.

Belle became more frustrated. "Why did you storm into Victor's office and then storm out? I don't like that you're gambling my future after everything I have done to help you and Victor. I am on your side!"

Feeling overwhelmed, Brady questioned her loyalty. "Are you really on my side?"

Belle was thrown by the question. "What?" She then verbally realized, "I should have waited to talk to you about this because you're still upset. I will give you a day, maybe two, three, and then talk to you about this again."

She walked out leaving Brady to shake his head. He was even more flustered now.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meeting up for coffee in the outside area of Java Café, Chad paid for everyone's drinks before putting them on a tray to bring them over. Turning around, he stopped and watched Will with Dario and Sonny. There was so much on his mind.

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 12th, 2016_

* * *

The day before, Will returned to the kitchen after walking Cassie to the front door. Since Chad was almost done placing the dishes in the dishwasher, Will commented, "Aunt Cassie and Uncle Rex want to have dinner later, so I need to figure out what T wants to do."

Chad closed the dishwasher and glanced over to Will, who had the most obvious expression on his face. His husband was hoping he would make some sort of comment on T. "I'm good with having dinner with Rex and Cassie…"

Not giving Chad a chance to say more, Will jumped the gun and asked, "Are you okay with T staying in our home?"

Chad turned on the dishwasher before washing his hands in the sink. "I'm okay with it, but I don't particularly enjoy the situation we're in. Allowing T to stay enclosed in our home isn't helping him or us."

With his hand grasping the back of his neck, Will agreed. "It isn't, but I don't want to force anything on T."

Grabbing a towel to dry his hands, Chad struggled because he still believed T could possibly be the second gift Stefano promised them in his video. He knew he had to watch T closely even if Will wanted to give him the space he needed.

"I'm going to check in with T," Will said pulling Chad out of his thoughts.

Chad quickly picked up that Will was keeping an eye on him now. He wondered if he was in trouble.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Thursday, October 13th, 2016_

* * *

Moving towards the table with the tray of drinks, Chad told himself that he and Will needed to focus on Dario and Sonny to make sure they had a successful wedding like them. As he got closer, he heard Will laugh with Sonny and Dario because Dario was sharing a story about something that happened to him at Salem U. "I can't believe some freshmen thought you were some hot and hip young professor."

Dario blushed a bit as he said, "Well, I am older than most of the students there."

After handing everyone their drinks, Chad sat next to his husband, took Will's hand, and revealed to Sonny and Dario, "Will and I have planned a camping trip for your bachelor weekend."

As Dario and Sonny took in the words _bachelor weekend_ , Will enthusiastically continued, "I remember how much fun we had at Nathan's. We've always enjoyed camping, so we thought it was the best way to celebrate with you two."

Sonny reflected on past camping trips and tried to focus on the positive aspects of those trips. Unfortunately, he couldn't completely escape the struggles he experienced before because a fear had filled him ever since he visited Theo. Sonny was beginning to regret touching Theo's hand because he couldn't shake the sense that he was being haunted. He hoped he would be able to escape it soon.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 19th, 2014_

* * *

Two months before Sonny went with Dario on their June trip to Cancun, Sonny went hiking with Dario, Will, Chad, EJ, Nathan, Cameron, Josh, Nicholas, and Andrew. It was a trip EJ, Nathan, and Will put together for the weekend after Eric and Nicole's wedding, and, for many reasons, it was rather awkward.

Dario walked ahead talking to Chad and Will, while Sonny found himself in the back purposely keeping his distance from everyone else. He watched his boyfriend and heard him talking to their best friends about Eric's wedding. Reflecting on his relationship with his boyfriend, Sonny thought about how he wanted to continually lose himself in Dario sexually, but he knew that even if Dario had the stamina for it, Dario would have picked up that something was wrong. Sonny was tired of things being off – he was tired of feeling wrong.

Nicholas caught on that Sonny was avoiding everyone and held back to walk next to Sonny. "Are you tired already?" he asked as he began to stretch his bare arms out.

Sonny found himself checking out Nicholas; seeing his bare arms and tight shorts reminded him of their time together. "It's just been a long day," he released turning his eyes away from his ex-FWB.

Nathan turned around and saw the discomfort on Sonny's face and decided to step in after telling EJ he would catch up with him in a bit. He quickly joined Sonny and his brother-in-law and asked, "Everything okay over here?"

Nicholas noted the distasteful look Nathan was giving him. It was a look he got a lot from his sister's husband, so he decided to rejoin the others. "I'll go talk to EJ."

With Nicholas gone, Nathan leaned into Sonny a bit. "For real. Was he bothering you?"

Even if it was just Nathan's shoulder leaning into him, Sonny felt his heart beat increase in pace. This wasn't helping. "I… I don't think coming was such a good idea," he released. He looked up and his eyes immediately began to study everyone's bodies ahead of him. Cameron lifted his shirt to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, Josh practically did a lunge showing off his glutes as he tied his right shoe, and EJ turned around and adjusted his shorts and himself as he called out to Chad. "EJ's really adjusting a lot there," Sonny mentally noted fearing he would cheat on Dario because he needed a fix.

Nathan placed his hand on Sonny's shoulder now to catch his attention. "Sonny, you need to breathe and take it easy."

To assure Nathan and himself that he was okay, Sonny admitted, "I may just need a few beers to relax when we're done here."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Thursday, October 13th, 2016_

* * *

Bringing himself out of his memories, Sonny reminded himself that he wasn't like that anymore. He had come so far and had managed to place boundaries, so he never became that person again. "They were fun, and this is definitely a good idea," he convincingly shared with a smile on his face.

Dario, on the other hand, struggled with showing he thought this was a good idea. He tried to smile, but he couldn't escape how much he and Sonny struggled in the past, especially during camping trips. Fearing this trip would only drudge up some of those bad memories, he thought about all the issues they were currently facing. Even though Sonny was in a better place with himself, they weren't sleeping together, and Dario wanted to avoid being put in an awkward position where they would be vulnerable in front of others.

Coming out of his head, Dario realized Sonny, Will, and Chad were still discussing the camping trip without him. He didn't want to share his thoughts or reject the idea because he desperately needed to connect with others. He was happy to have Will and Chad back and wanted to spend time with them even if it meant keeping the wall in place that kept him from fully connecting with Sonny. If they were happy, he was happy.

"I'm excited," Sonny replied to Will and Chad as he leaned into Dario. "Do you two need help with anything involving the trip – set up… food?"

Chad shook his head immediately as he asserted, "Don't worry about anything. Will and I have it covered." Wrapping his arm around Will's back, he looked over to his husband and beamed, "We want to give you two everything you gave for our wedding."

Noting how Sonny was leaning into him, Dario felt his fear and discomfort begin to dissipate. It was nice to feel close to Sonny, and with Chad mentioning their wedding, he had a reason to smile again. He wondered if maybe things could be on the right track for their wedding and honeymoon. "I can't wait. Is T coming?"

"I've tried talking to T about it," Will admitted. "I'm not giving up though."

Chad saw the hope in Will's eyes, but he didn't share the same feelings about T. "He is agoraphobic apparently."

Hearing the uncertainty in Chad's voice, Will remembered his conversation with Chad about T the day before. He wondered if his husband wasn't comfortable with inviting T on the camping trip. "Safiya says that can happen with vets."

When Chad's phone buzzed in his pocket, Chad removed his arm from Will and pulled out his cell to check it. He received a text from Rex telling him that he was free to meet tonight. Chad put his phone away happy to have a moment alone with Rex since he didn't get one the night before.

Keeping a safe distance, Alessandró spied on Chad, Will, Dario, and Sonny because he wanted to know what their lives were like in Salem now. He noted the closeness between Chad and Will and then between Dario and Sonny. A sick feeling came over him, and he felt the sudden need to leave.

Shopping for clothes to fit the changing weather in Salem, Ignazio spotted Alessandró rushing away from something. He had to do a double take to make sure he truly saw his brother in Salem again. Turning to see what Alessandró was walking away from, Ignazio realized his brother was spying on their other brother, Sonny, Will, and Chad. He wondered what was going on.

Alessandró wasn't the only one spying on Sonny. Mathieu sat on a bench watching him with the others as well. He returned to Salem after hearing Sonny got engaged. Seeing his ex-boyfriend with Dario, he told himself he needed to look for the perfect opportunity to talk to him again. It had been three years since they last saw each other.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking through the middle of the Horton Town Square, Marlena ended her call with Belle after telling her she would see her, Shawn, and Claire for dinner. She stopped walking to put her cell away when she heard someone behind her say, "Lucy…"

When she heard the name again, Marlena turned around with great confusion. Astonishment filled her when she was saw Kristen staring her down. "What do you want because I don't have time for a psychotic lowlife like you?" She was clearly not amused.

Kristen scoffed at Marlena before defensively asking, "Do you treat your clients with that mouth?" She then pretended to remember, "Oh wait… you've been _retired_."

Marlena held her head high and tried to walk off, but Kristen pushed forward. "Why didn't Brady and I get invites to dinner?"

Glaring at Kristen, Marlena simply stated, "You know why." She didn't like that Kristen was obviously listening in on her private conversation with Belle.

Unaffected, Kristen feigned sympathy as she pestered, "It must be hard for John to have to keep his son at bay to appease your hateful heart."

"I don't have to listen to this," Marlena decided before walking away.

Even with Marlena gone, Kristen grinned as she whispered, "Until next time, Luci." All of a sudden, Kristen's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her purse to see her brother had sent her a text message.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his left hand in his front pocket, Josh begrudgingly met with Zedekiah on the pier once again. When he tried to hand over the money, Zedekiah would not take it. "What's up? I don't want to be out here where people can see us."

Zedekiah still refused to take the money from Josh. "Hold onto it for now," he finally released. "My boss has a deal that may help you in the long run."

Josh watched as Zedekiah pulled out a phone from his pocket. He took it from Zedekiah when he handed it to him; he was somewhat interested because it had to be better than taking money from The Chill to pay whoever was blackmailing him. "What's the deal?"

"I have no clue," Zedekiah admitted. "…but expect a call." He walked off soon after.

Josh didn't know what to think and realized that whoever directed Zedekiah had him on a tight leash if he refrained from asking his boss any questions. He felt nervous and looked the phone over.

With Zedekiah gone, the phone began to ring. Josh anxiously answered it. "…Hello?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing over T's freshly-cleaned tombstone, Gabi studied it as she reflected over her dilemma. She knew she shouldn't be there when Justin told her repeatedly not to go, but she needed to process her thoughts. Even though she knew T wasn't dead, she still talked to his grave as she had done before she found out he was alive. "T, Carter has asked to come here, and I can't bring him anymore. Your coming back has erased everything I thought I did. I told you about Carter already, but now it turns out I really haven't." Gabi wished things were simpler, but then she began to berate herself because it sounded as if she wished T was still dead.

Gabi's internal dialogue was interrupted when T's parents arrived to visit their son's grave. T's mother snarled, "What are you doing here? We know you were told to stay away."

"You don't own the cemetery," Gabi shot back. "I only stopped by after visiting my mother's grave."

T's mother gave Gabi an unimpressed look. "Why are you wasting our time? You should hand the boy over, so we can all move on with our lives. You have no business being a mother."

T's father joined in on the verbal assault. "You and your siblings had a hard time of it. Gabi, you didn't have a good example of what a parent is and should be."

Gabi began to judgmentally laugh at T's father and mother. "You are both horrible parents. You are the ones who disowned your only son and pretty much exiled him out of Salem." Feeling the need to lecture them, she questioned, "What will stop you from doing the same to Carter once he realizes how truly awful you are?"

Mr. Winchester argued, "You have no idea what type of relationship we had with our son, who is now dead because _you_ chased him out of Salem."

Gabi's anger and frustration were getting the better of her. She raised her voice as she released, "You two are the ones who don't know a damn thing because…"

Gabi stopped. She realized she almost told them T was alive.

Mrs. Winchester smirked. "You have nothing."

Rushing out of there, Gabi knew she needed to avoid this situation altogether. When she got into her car, she pulled out her phone and dialed Frank's number. It went to voicemail. "Frank, it's Gabi. Call me." She was getting the hint that he was avoiding her.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In her home, Delphi was working out her arms alone. She recalled overhearing Kristen complaining to Peter in secret about her and her family recently. Kristen was adamant with Peter that Delphi's parents could not be trusted and that they needed to get real answers from Delphi concerning the extra funding going into Blake, Inc. Delphi knew she had to deal with this properly so that no one tried to team up or work against her in any way.

Peter entered Delphi's exercise room with Kristen and greeted his wife with a kiss. "You are doing amazing," he commended her.

Delphi smiled outwardly, but she cringed inside as she remembered how Peter managed to walk again when he was bound to a wheelchair. She knew that wouldn't ever be the case for her. "Are you two here to discuss our plan for dinner?" She pretended to be clueless on why they were really there.

Clasping his hands together to ease the tension within himself and the room, Peter replied, "I have already taken care of that since Kristen is meeting with Brady again tonight."

Kristen wished she was playing games with Marlena or spending time with Brady, but she had to take care of this unfortunately. She rushed over from the town square because Peter told her it was time they talked to his wife. "Dinner isn't important right now. We must discuss the extra funding again. Peter and I want to decline the money and return it to your parents."

Delphi put down her weights and stated, "That would be a mistake. Aren't you tired of making mistakes and working against each other?"

Peter tensely dropped his arms to his sides and argued, "We're trying to work together here."

Agreeing with her brother, Kristen assured, "It's important we leave everything on the table. This business will fail if we're not all on the same side."

Surprising Peter and Kristen, Delphi replied, "I agree. My parents only gave me the money because they hope it can help Ezra. His future is important to them as much as it is to me."

Wanting to assure his wife, Peter cut in, "Ezra's future is important to me as well, and I hope Ezra can join the family business, too."

Though Delphi had managed to pull Peter in, Kristen remained skeptical. She could see Delphi only brought Ezra into this because she wanted to distract Peter from really pushing what was really happening forward.

Unfortunately, before Kristen could call her out, Delphi took Peter's hand and said, "I know Ezra is important to you because I know your trips overseas are proof of your dedication to me and our son."

Confused, Peter wondered, "Why are you bringing this up?"

Delphi continued, "I know you would do anything to protect Ezra from Stefano." She turned her attention to Kristen and noted her sister-in-law was now focused on Peter. She had Kristen right where she wanted her. Squeezing her husband's hand lovingly, she grabbed her cell phone and excused herself. "I need to clean up before dinner."

After Delphi wheeled herself out of the room, Peter turned to his sister knowing she wasn't happy because he didn't push their agenda forward. "I know I messed up and let her distract me with Ezra."

Kristen shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't care about that at the moment because I want you to answer an important question." Opening her eyes, she looked directly into his. "Did you have anything to do with Stefano's death? Is that why you and Delphi have gone on trips while leaving me in the dark?"

Peter swiftly guaranteed, "I am not connected to Stefano's death."

Crossing her arms, Kristen said, "I want to know about the trips then. Are you only pretending you don't know anything about the money? Maybe the money is connected to your trips overseas."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest now. "I'm not playing any games with you. I promise I will talk to Delphi and get to the bottom of things. Go have dinner with Brady."

Kristen watched as her brother walked out. She didn't trust Delphi, and now she didn't trust him.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Jen arrived to her daughter's home with a few shopping bags in her hands. Josh helped her with them and placed them on the counter. "What have you got here?" he asked confused by the random visit. He was still feeling a bit on edge after the phone conversation on the pier.

Jen adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "I brought some baby stuff over because he will be here before you know it."

Giving his mother-in-law an overwhelmed smile, Josh showed his gratitude before saying, "Abby's not here."

Nodding her head, Jen replied, "I know Abby is having dinner with Chelsea and Safiya. Is everything okay?" After the weird conversation with her daughter at _The Salem Spectator_ , Jen hoped she could figure out if Josh was acting strange. She wasn't sure if she hoped it was all in Abby's head or not. "Abby told me you were sick the night of Maxine's dinner."

Josh remembered how he had to go into work even though he planned to stay in bed all night to sleep off what he had done to his friends. He was still doing it to his friends. "Yeah. I was sick and had to work at The Chill that night. I'm okay now though."

Jen thought about how Abby never told her Josh was at work. "What about everything else? Everything else okay?"

"Things are okay as they can be," Josh answered first realizing Jennifer had to be picking up on his nerves. He tried to play it off by admitting, "I'm ready for my son to be here, but I am scared at the same time."

Trying not to assume anything and be supportive, Jen empathized, "That's understandable." She moved over to him and gently patted him on the back reassuringly. "As long as you and Abby work together as a team, you will be fine."

Josh exhaled a loud sigh and shared, "I'm trying."

Though she was trying not to assume anything, Jen couldn't help but read a lot into Josh's body language. Things were definitely not okay. Attempting encouragement once more, she stated, "As long as the both of you remain open and honest with each other, things will be okay."

Josh nodded to let Jen know he heard her. He was keeping a huge secret from Abby and everyone else. He wasn't sure if things would ever be okay.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that evening, Chad met with Rex in the upstairs office at The Chill. "This has nothing to do with Will or Lexie. It's about Stefano and EJ."

Rex leaned forward in his seat; he was intrigued to know what Chad wanted to discuss with him. "What about them?"

"Did my brother ask you to test Stefano's body before or after he died?"

Rex didn't follow Chad at first, but then he realized, "You're asking if EJ killed Stefano…" He stood up and assured, "EJ had nothing to do with Stefano's death." Moving closer, he pushed, "I'm not lying to you about this. I promise."

Chad looked down and claimed," I believe you." In reality, he wasn't exactly convinced.

Alessandró headed into The Chill unaware that Ignazio followed him inside. Ignazio swiftly grabbed his arm before he got in too far and asked, "What are you doing? I didn't expect to see you in Salem."

Coming out of his thoughts on seeing Dario, Sonny, Will, and Chad, Alessandró gave Ignazio a confused look and studied Ignazio's face, especially his deep blue eyes.

Ignazio caught on that Alessandro seemed confused by his presence also. Releasing a small smile on his face, he said, "Fratello, I have returned to Salem as well."

Telling Rex he would be back, Chad walked down the stairs witnessing the small reunion between the two brothers who tried to destroy his and the others' lives. He watched them carefully deciding not to confront them to see what they would do.

* * *

 _Monday, April 9th, 2012_

* * *

In his apartment in Texas, Chad found himself sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa hanging out with Alessandro. His coworker and friend randomly showed up at his place while he was doing homework. Chad couldn't turn him away because Alessandro told him that a girlfriend Chad had never met had ended things with Alessandro.

Evidently drunk, Alessandro scooted a bottle of liquor towards Chad and said, "I brought this bottle of whiskey to down my sorrows. I can't finish it on my own. Will you have a drink with me?"

Chad eyed the bottle of whiskey and wanted to place the rim on his lips. It took everything in him to reply, "I can't." This wasn't the first time tonight that Alessandro asked him to drink with him. It seemed to get harder to say no each time.

"Don't be lame," Alessandro released; his words were beginning to slur together more. "Drown with me… as a friend. We can pick each other up in the morning."

Chad eyed the bottle once more. Though it was so appealing and he felt down for being away from Will, he managed to say, "No."

Disappointed that he couldn't convince Chad to drink with him, Alessandro managed to stand up on his own to leave. "No one wants to do anything with me anymore," he complained.

Chad quickly stood up and tried to stop Alessandro from leaving. "You should stay here. You're in no condition…"

Alessandro pushed Chad away from trying to grab him. "I have to go," he urged.

"Let me call you a cab at least…"

Alessandro dramatically shook his head to deny Chad's help. "I'm walking to another friend's house... across the street." He made it to the door and opened it.

Chad saw the bottle on the ground and went to grab it. "Don't forget your whiskey."

"Hold onto it for me," Alessandro released before walking out.

Now alone with the bottle, Chad eyed it feeling even more tempted to take a drink.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Thursday, October 13th, 2016_

* * *

Coming out of his painful memories, Chad wondered what Ignazio's and Alessandro's returns meant. There was no way he was going to let them do what they did the last time they were in Salem.

Downstairs, Ignazio felt the need to check in on some important things, but Alessandró had yet to say anything to him. "Say something, Alessandro."

"What is there to say?" Alessandró released through the loud thumping music. He needed to get out of there because he had been caught.

When Alessandró rushed out of The Chill, Ignazio followed his brother outside with concern. "What are you doing here in Salem? I hope you are not planning to hurt the family once again." He remembered seeing him rush away from Will, Chad, Dario, and Sonny and hoped his brother wasn't on the same mission.

"Why would I do that?"

"You already know," Ignazio firmly stated. "Are you still working for the Blake family?"

Alessandró continued to study Ignazio and everything he was saying. "I just remembered there's somewhere I must be. I will meet with you later." He abruptly rushed off.

Experiencing some whiplash, Ignazio mentally shook his head. He couldn't let Alessandro destroy more lives or get in the way of his plans. He needed to talk to someone about his brother's return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: We Could Be Leaving the Quiet of the Storm – Friday, October 14th, 2016**

 **H** e was only nine years old when he came home to find a dark tragedy had struck his family. Martin remembered entering his childhood Alaskan home wearing a worn orange backpack after school. Though the TV was on full blast, something felt different about his two-story home, but he wasn't sure why. Heading over to the television, he switched it off, but silence did not follow. Instead, Martin heard his baby brother crying in the next room over.

Martin rushed into the room and was shocked by what he saw. Ian, his younger brother by six years, laid across his mother's chest crying because she wouldn't wake up. Their mother was dead from an apparent gunshot wound.

Martin recalled shouting in horror before grabbing his brother's hand to keep him from touching any more blood. He pulled his brother into the next room to dial for help, but before he could, he heard a noise upstairs. He wondered if the person who shot his mom was still in the house. He questioned if he knew the person responsible.

Hope and John entered the commissioner's office because he called for them. After Martin collected himself and handed them a file, John opened it and examined the contents. After a moment, he pondered, "The victim's cause of death was self-inflicted. Why are you giving this to us?"

"Keep reading," Martin directed.

Peering over, Hope looked through the file as well and noted, "The male in question died by hanging from a tree. A friend of my cousin died in the same fashion recently."

Nodding his head, Martin shared, "Jere Wentworth's death was ruled a suicide as well."

As he continued to look at the details in the file, John said, "It could simply be a coincidence that two people killed themselves in the same way. This victim was found with a black hooded robe covering his body but not his head. His face was covered with a white faceless mask." Handing the file to Hope, he asked, "Was Jere found the same way?"

Martin denied it. "Jere was wearing casual clothing – no hood – and did not have a mask on."

Hope studied the details now as she commented, "While one seems almost cultish, it's just odd that two different people decided to take their own lives by hanging themselves from a tree."

"And there's another connection," Martin eventually revealed. "Apparently, both men were gay."

Hope lifted her eyes. "Jere was married to Harold. How do we know this other male…" She looked to the file for the name. "…Greg Montgomery, was gay?"

Martin pulled out a couple of sheets of paper from his desk drawer before sharing, "We found a business card and photo in the young male's apartment, where his body was discovered outside of the complex." Sliding the paper copies of the evidence across his desk, he continued, "The business card and photo are from Beefcakes, the local gay strip club."

John carefully studied the copy of the business card before looking at the copy of the photo. "Is this really enough to make this into a murder case? Would we be taking a second look at this if the victims were heterosexual?"

Agreeing with John's lack of confidence of this being bigger than it appeared, Martin answered, "It's not, but I want to be alert. Harold claimed there was no way Jere would commit suicide and Jennifer Horton agreed. I want you to find out more on Greg and see if you can discover what those close to him thought of his mindset… if he was depressed… suicidal. People can miss the signs that someone is suicidal or depressed, so this could be a simple tragedy with no case to investigate."

Hope and John agreed to explore Greg's life. "What does the mayor think," Hope wondered next.

"Mayor White has decided to give a speech pushing the importance of mental health and seeking help when needed," Martin replied. "She won't mention anything about the recent victims though out of respect to the families."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In her upstairs bedroom, Lexie was on the phone with her mother. With relief, she sighed, "I'm glad you're still in Salem."

"I still feel the draw to leave," Celeste attested. "You cannot stop me as I cannot stop this either."

Feeling disheartened, Lexie nervously asked, "Have you at least stopped spying on Maxine?" Before Celeste could answer, Lexie heard a noise come from Theo's bedroom. Her mother began to answer, but she pulled the phone away from her ear, so she could listen to check if the noise would sound again.

Lexie listened for a short moment before placing the phone back to her ear. "I will call you back," she stated before pushing a button to end the call.

Placing her phone in her pocket, Lexie slowly and quietly made her way down the hall while continuing to listen for any other noises. She didn't hear anything as she opened her son's bedroom door carefully. Theo's room was empty at first glance. To be sure, Lexie headed for her son's closet but stopped because she saw a picture frame on the ground.

Picking up the frame, Lexie turned it around to see it contained a photo of her, Theo, and Cameron. She wondered why it was on the ground and questioned if her mind was playing tricks on her. "Has this been like this…?"

After returning the frame to its rightful place on Theo's dresser, Lexie returned to her son's closet. She anxiously grabbed the doorknob before opening it swiftly. She found no one inside. Maybe she really didn't hear anything. Maybe it was all in her head.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Ezra walked into her office and handed her the revised statement, Rachel smiled appreciatively. "Thanks for doing this so quickly." Her heavy eyes immediately went to the speech to make sure she read through it a few times. Pausing, she looked at Ezra with concern and asked, "Are you okay?"

Confused by his boss's interest, Ezra responded, "I'm fine."

A look of realization covered Rachel's face. "I apologize. My question must have made it seem as though I assumed you are gay, but as you know, suicidal ideation and thoughts can impact everyone."

Ezra realized Rachel was honestly just checking in with him. "I'm not suicidal, but I must admit, it's nice to be concerned over." His boss's worry only made him focus on how awkward and strained his family relationships were currently.

"Well, I'm here for you whenever you need," Rachel affirmed before squeezing Ezra's left arm. A bit of sadness filled her as she reflected on the fact that she made it a point to never discuss Peter and Delphi with him.

Ezra appreciatively smiled and decided, "I'll check to see if the reporters are here." It felt odd that he experienced a familial closeness to his boss and decided he should focus on work, so he didn't get caught up in it.

"Thank you again," Rachel released as Ezra headed out of her office. Afterwards, she placed her speech on her desk and walked to a mirror she positioned on the wall near the door. She wanted to make sure she was still presentable.

As soon as she made eye contact with her reflection, Rachel began to reflect on Peter's request. The bit of sadness that filled her earlier had grown because Ezra had no idea of the truth she was withholding from him. She felt so guilty for lying to her grandson and feared it would all end soon if he found out the truth.

The door suddenly opened. Assuming it was Ezra, Rachel cleared her throat before asking, "Is everyone ready?" She turned around to see it wasn't Ezra. To her surprise, it was Charles Woods, the former D.A, who entered her office.

Charles forced a smile and claimed, "You never got back to me."

Rachel showed some remorse as she apologized. "Things have been busy. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to talk now."

"This will be quick," Charles cut in before the mayor could ask him to leave. "…and this has nothing to do with why I visited before really."

Something inside Rachel told her this couldn't wait. She felt a different anxiety fill her. "What do you want to tell me?"

With a menacing expression on his face now, Charles proudly announced, "I'm running against you. Salem deserves a mayor who is not corrupt or connected to the evil DiMera family."

Taken back, Rachel quickly stated, "I am not connected to the DiMera family. If you want to run against me that is your decision, but I hope that we can have a civil debate on what we both have to offer the people of Salem." Feeling as though she had managed to take control of the situation, she added, "Thank you for telling me. I have to prepare for a press conference now."

Charles was annoyed he didn't seem to rattle the mayor more. "People are dying, and you don't seem to care."

Annoyed at this moment in time, Rachel corrected her now opponent. "I do care. I care more than you know."

Ezra entered the office once more and informed the mayor, "The reporters are ready for the press conference."

"I'll let you return to your post," Charles said with a small smirk before leaving. He decided he wanted to stick around to watch.

Rachel eventually followed Ezra out of the office after grabbing her statement. She thanked him for rescuing her from the former D.A. as they headed outside. Standing behind a well-placed podium, the mayor looked out to the cloudy sky before speaking, "I have asked you all here because I need to make an important statement on mental health and suicide prevention. Due to the incoming weather, this statement will be brief, but do not let that lessen the importance of this message… Connection is key…"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Stepping off an elevator, Dario's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he received a text from his fiancé that stated: "I canceled my therapy appointment today. Where are you?"

Dario decided to ignore Sonny's text for now because he was focused on where he was currently.

* * *

 _Thursday, October 6th, 2016_

* * *

"You the only one here?"

Dario nodded his head to his brother and shared, "Sonny is at work. Sorry about not being available. I had a couple big projects due this week for school."

Arianna knew Dario was busy, but she wasn't sure if it was just school that kept him occupied. "Manny and I… there's something we want to talk to you about."

"Obviously," Dario acknowledged fearing it was bad news. "I hope everything is okay."

Manny quickly quipped, "It will be…," before claiming, "It is. There's nothing to worry about."

Dario still felt nervous. "What is it then?"

"It's Ignazio," Arianna answered. "We wanted you to know from us that we have talked to Ignazio a few times about Gustavo. He was the first to approach us about your grandfather and our…" She pointed to her and Manny before continuing, "…uncle."

Knowing Dario was wondering when this happened, Manny added, "He came to us the night of Chad and Will's rehearsal dinner. He claimed Gustavo sent him back to Salem."

Recalling what Ignazio said to him at The Chill that same night, Dario wondered why Ignazio lied to him saying he came on his own.

Manny interrupted Dario's thoughts. "Do you want to know where he is?"

Before Dario could answer, Arianna informed her younger brother, "He's at the Salem Inn. Room 322."

Dario shook his head. "Why are you telling me this? I have nothing to say to him." The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Ignazio, one of the reasons he struggled with connecting completely with Sonny.

Arianna countered, "If you change your mind, you know now. Your pride can't get in the way of you asking us where he's at. We're here to talk if you need us."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, October 14th, 2016_

* * *

A week and a day later, Dario now stood in front of Room 322 at the Salem Inn. Remembering what Arianna and Manny told him about their conversations with his estranged DiMera brother, he finally decided it was time for answers. He firmly knocked on the room door expecting to find Ignazio. He needed to move past this to focus on his future with Sonny.

The door eventually opened. To Dario's surprise, Alessandro stood on the other side. "What the hell are you doing with Ignazio?" He didn't expect to see his other estranged DiMera brother there and felt even more suspicious of Ignazio now.

Alessandro looked past Dario with uncertainty on his face. "Ignazio must have let me spend the night."

Dario keenly noted, "You don't seem to remember…"

An impressed smile formed on Alessandro's face. "I am still amazed by your boldness, Dario DiMera."

A familiarity came over Dario, but he wasn't sure why. He looked at the way Alessandro continued to smile and couldn't shake the feeling that his brother wanted something from him – to use him or bring something else out of him. Since he had already said his piece to Alessandro years ago, he moved onto what was important to him now. "Where is Ignazio?" He began to wonder if Alessandro was simply trying not to implicate Ignazio by deflecting and playing dumb.

"He must have stepped out since I have not seen him," Alessandro answered wondering how connected Dario was to the other members of the DiMera family.

Disappointed he didn't get to accomplish what he hoped, Dario stepped backwards to get away from Alessandro. "I hope you're not planning on staying in town."

Alessandro stood there with the door open and watched as Dario left. He smirked and whispered, "I'm here for the entire family, and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the study at the DiMera mansion, Chad and EJ were playing chess. It was EJ's turn, and Chad surprisingly had him in checkmate. Chad found it odd how EJ brought out the chessboard when he was the one who asked his older brother to meet. EJ told him before they discussed anything he wanted to play a game.

A part of Chad wondered if EJ was trying to read him – that instead of chess, EJ was really playing a different game. Chad knew he was trying to read his brother to figure out where he stood on Stefano's death, so he was in on the game as well. When EJ finally made his move, Chad studied the board for a moment. Confusion filled him because he noticed he just beat his brother. Returning his eyes to EJ's face, he noted the disappointment; it was so uncomfortable.

"You have finally won," EJ plainly spoke. "Congratulations."

A million thoughts and questions ran through Chad's brain. He questioned if EJ let him win, but then he remembered the rule where they could never allow someone to win by simply giving up or in.

Shaking EJ's hand, Chad asked, "Is everything okay?" He considered the possibility that the rules changed with Stefano's death. What if EJ allowed him to win to hint that he let him win by getting rid of Stefano for him? Rex didn't believe EJ had any part of the murder, but Chad still wasn't sure.

EJ raised his eyes and questioned, "Did you only ask to meet to make sure I was okay?"

Chad recognized they hadn't been like that in some time even though they did care for each other. "I wanted to tell you in person that I saw Alessandro. I saw him with Ignazio."

"Where did you see them?"

"They were at The Chill, but they ran off after I saw them. It was last night."

Suddenly, Ignazio entered the study. "You should know Alessandro is back in town," he stated off the bat. He remembered how EJ told him in the past that they all decide what to do with their lives; it was something he tried to live by daily. "I followed him to The Chill last night from the Horton Town Square. I lost him for a bit, but I eventually caught up to him."

Chad remained quiet and watchful as EJ stood up to greet Ignazio. He thought about how Will was making calls following up on the bathrooms at The Chill; he was happy his husband was nowhere near Ignazio, the man responsible for Will's attack on the pier years back.

"Chad just informed me of your brother's return to Salem," EJ shared when he stood up to face Ignazio.

Ignazio kept his attention away from Chad to remain focused. "Something is off about Alessandro because he disappeared after I confronted him and then reappeared earlier this morning." Ignazio found Alessandro in the park and took him back to his place.

Chad found it odd that EJ and Ignazio seemed to be on talking terms – like Maddalena's grandson did nothing in the past. Standing, he questioned, "When did you become the judge of what is strange and what is not, Ignazio?"

Finally turning to Chad, Ignazio regretfully expressed, "I understand why you do not trust me, Chad, but I hope you remember what I said to you in Italia." He paused and kept direct eye contact with Chad for a moment to let him know he was serious and sincere in his apology then and now.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 28th, 2013_

* * *

Chad helped Will stand on his feet, so they could get out of there. "How are you feeling?" They were standing in the rubble of the castle after the explosion in Italy.

Will looked deeply into Chad's eyes as he answered, "I'm good. I feel great."

"Ciao…"

Chad and Will froze when they heard another voice coming from the darkness in the room. Ignazio appeared. He had a letter in his hand. "I did not mean to startle you, but I need you to do something for me." Handing the letter to Chad, he requested, "Will you please give this to my brother, Dario?"

Chad looked the letter over. He was confused. "Why can't you just give it to him yourself? We're getting out of here."

Ignazio shook his head. "I'm not," he maintained. "Will you please give it to him?"

Seeing the look of guilt and anguish on Ignazio's face, Chad continued to hold Will as he directed, "Come with us. We can all get out of here together. What happened today between my father and your grandmother doesn't have to impact our relationship. We won't be like them. We will stick together."

Almost falling apart, Ignazio pulled Chad and Will into a hug. "I am so sorry for everything. You two have been so supportive, and I was too blind to see how genuine you two are. I cannot apologize enough for my role in everything that has happened to you two." Separating from Chad and Will, Ignazio looked down and never made eye contact with the two men again. "I have to go. Please be happy."

Chad turned to Will as Ignazio walked away.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, October 14th, 2016_

* * *

Deciding he had nothing left to say, Ignazio returned his attention to EJ and simply said, "I thought you should know about Alessandro."

EJ gave Ignazio a small nod. "We will be in contact."

Ignazio left right after. Knowing what his brother was thinking, EJ scratched his temple. "Chad, let me explain…"

Before EJ could continue, Chad patted his pockets to make sure he had everything he arrived with. "Actually, I have to get stuff ready at The Chill. We will be in contact." He wanted to make sure he echoed EJ's last words to Ignazio to show he was onto him. He believed EJ really did allow him to win their chess game.

After Chad left, EJ sighed because he had more damage control to take care of now. He wondered if he would ever get a chance to breathe.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Theo walked into the Baptist church his father grew up in; the bells rang signaling the time. He was there hoping to get rid of his gift. Fortunately, he found Pastor Carlson sitting in a mahogany pew alone.

"It's good to see you, Theo," Pastor Carlson gruffly stated through a smile. "I know your mother and family are worried about you."

Confused, Theo inquired, "Has my mom come to visit you?"

Pastor Carlson didn't answer Theo.

Figuring the pastor didn't respond because his mother came to him in confidence, Theo pressed on to why he was there. "I need to find the man you sent me to… the one who helped me with my gift."

Pastor Carlson peered forward; he was focused. "I'm unsure if I helped you before, but I will pray you get the life you so desperately want… the one you deserve…"

Feeling somewhat ignored, Theo replied in a defeated tone, "I'm not sure that will be enough."

Pastor Carlson turned to face Theo again. "I have faith you will be healed, Theo." He stood up and walked away.

Theo was left to wonder if Pastor Carlson had just implied he had no idea where the man was. He sat on the pew now and grabbed a hardcover bible. When he opened it, the celestial blue lights in the sanctuary suddenly dampened. A familiar voice followed. Theo recognized it as Stefano's. "Nonno?"

Theo put the bible away and began to head towards the darkest corner in the room – it was where the voice was coming from. He heard Stefano say, "I will make things right. This is a new era…"

Moving closer, a body formed in the darkness. Theo continued to hear Stefano saying he would right his wrongs and help the family. When his eyes adjusted, he realized Alessandro stood in front of him. He didn't know what this meant but continued to approach the man he met in Maddalena's old mansion. "Why are you here?" he asked feeling the sudden need to search for the guitar Alessandro was playing that day.

Alessandro's mouth moved but nothing was coming out audibly. Theo reached out his hand to touch him, but before he could, Alessandro disappeared as a beep sounded. Taking a step back, Theo wondered if this was a bad omen.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Thank you for allowing me to come over," Jen enthusiastically voiced. She was seated across from Eric on the balcony of his penthouse, where the dark clouds were gathering above. "Where is Nicole?"

Eric casually leaned forward and shared, "She's at the office with Jack for tonight's telecast. What can I do for you? You mentioned something about a potential story?"

Mentally recalling how Hannah appeared in her office reminding her of her story, Jen sat up straight and showed great interest in her face. "I want to interview you and Nicole about a story over the process of adoption and fostering. I think it's an important story to tell as I know there are children who need a family and a home." When Eric showed some discomfort in his face, Jen picked up on why. "Eric, I apologize if this is too much to talk about. I heard you and Nicole didn't have a great experience in the end."

"I did have a great experience," Eric corrected Jen as a gust of wind hit him. "Nicole and I loved Colton, but he returned home."

Jen still wanted to be sure this was okay for Eric. "Did I make a mistake coming here to ask you to take part in this story?"

Relaxing somewhat because he did want this, Eric affirmed, "You didn't. I'm open to being interviewed, but I don't think Nicole will want to do it." Before Jen could ask why, he suggested, "I recommend you talk to Kimmy Nguyen as well. She's the DHS worker who worked with us and Colton. I can give you her info."

Jen smiled with appreciation. "That would be great. Thanks for your help."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his presence out in the open, Alessandro arrived to the Blake mansion recalling what he overheard John, Marlena, and Roman say about Kristen, Peter, and Delphi. He discovered a lot about their lives, including the fact that Kristen was dating Brady Black. They weren't the only ones he uncovered information from John, Marlena, and Roman; he also overheard EJ didn't have a funeral for his own father and no one seemed to bat an eye at the disrespect towards the family's patriarch. "This should not concern me now," he said under his breath.

Thunder rolled. Alessandro noted the clouds looming in the sky after he rang the doorbell. "It's time for an autumn storm."

The front door was opened by Ezra, but he wasn't able to say anything because Delphi was behind him. Placing her hand on her son's arm, Delphi told Alessandro to come in before grilling him for information. "Why are you just showing up now? Why didn't you call? Is everything okay?" She remembered how Bo and Hope questioned Peter and Kristen about him and Roman the month before.

Ezra couldn't help but note how his mother was with Alessandro; he suddenly felt out of place. Though he was set to leave, he decided to stay to figure out what was going on between his family and the man who seemed even sketchier than his father. He followed Delphi and Alessandro to the main room.

Alessandro looked the place over but remained silent. When they entered the living room, he overheard Peter and Kristen discussing something about JJ Deveraux being released from rehab. They stopped talking about it though because they were surprised to see him there.

Before Alessandro was bombarded with important questions, Peter turned his attention to his son. "Ezra, I thought you were on your way out."

With a sly smile, Alessandro cut in. "I believe my presence has thrown your dear son." He thought about how Marlena mentioned Ezra was friends with her grandson, Will. "I know my charisma can be very alluring."

Ezra remembered how Alessandro tried to get him to do something for Maddalena years back, but he also noted something felt different about him. His confidence was more charming than before, and he did find it alluring for some strange reason. "I am leaving now," he decided even though he was still curious.

With Ezra gone, Kristen went in on Alessandro. "What happened to you?" She struggled with the idea that Alessandro's return could be bad news for them.

Alessandro continued to take in his surroundings. "I found myself in a difficult situation. I went searching… hoping to find something belonging to my father, but I was taken hostage." Believing it best to be minimal with the details, he continued, "I escaped and heard about Stefano. I also talked to my nonna, Maddalena. She has no plans to return to Salem."

Puzzled, Peter tilted his head and mentioned, "We already know this because Maddalena told Kristen the same."

"You were there when she told me," Kristen pointed out.

Alessandro stood back and showed he was not amused by the tones of their voices. "I only said this because I believe my traveling days are over. I want to remain in Salem and require a place to lay my head."

Delphi quietly wheeled herself over to Alessandro and asked, "Why don't you stay with the DiMera family?"

It was obvious Delphi was challenging his loyalty. In fact, Peter, Kristen, and Delphi still seemed suspicious. Alessandro showed he did not fully understand the question. "Must I remind you that I have worked for you and that the DiMera family in Salem are not fans of mine? Why am I being interrogated when I have done so much for you? Is this where our affiliation ends?"

"Calm down," Peter directed trying to gain control of the conversation. "You've always been one to become defensive. We simply wanted to make sure you weren't compromised in any way. We have plenty of rooms for you to stay here, and we hope you can continue to help us – to continue our mutually beneficial relationship. We came upon your things when we searched for you after you disappeared. Your guitar is waiting for you."

Alessandro showed he was still somewhat upset, but he obliged. "What do you want me to do?"

Delphi smiled and replied, "We want you to be close to your family in Salem. Make them your fans."

Alessandro grinned and shared, "I understand." This was working out perfectly.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that evening, the rain fell heavily as the thunder boomed so loud it caused the windows to shake. Celeste grabbed her sturdy suitcase, unzipped it on her bed, and began to pack her things. She felt the pull to leave Salem even stronger now, but she also sensed something telling her it may be too late. She hoped it wasn't.

Heading for her closet, Celeste slid the door open. Her eyes suddenly rolled back. She had flashes of past dreams and visions running through her mind; it was a similar experience to the times she passed out during Chad and Will's wedding reception and in one of the bathrooms at DiMera Enterprises.

"Death is coming… real death…" Celeste's voice sounded in a panic.

As lightning struck around her, different figures appeared in front of her with more warnings. First, when she felt a shock from behind her, Celeste turned around in time to hear Stefano say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Before Celeste could respond, Daphne DiMera appeared next to his side. "You open the door and you open Pandora's Box."

Stefano and Daphne disappeared and were replaced with three other figures; their breath could be seen due to the sudden drop in temperature. "You're in over your head," Benjy Hawk warned first.

Renée DuMonde spoke next. "One decision can impact a lot of people. You don't know how many people you'll upset."

Celeste then turned to Megan to see what she would say. Soaking wet, Megan coughed up some water before releasing, "It is better you forget what you saw – forget so you can live."

Shaking her head and finally pulling away from the three, Celeste urged, "I must get answers. I must save my family."

The three disappeared and were replaced by four when lightning struck again. Tony DiMera, Kristen Blake, Peter Blake, and André DiMera showed their faces, but they didn't say anything. Instead, they had something to give to Celeste. Foreboding music began to sound as they moved out of the way to show Celeste a crib.

Celeste moved closer to the crib as the music began to increase in volume. She could feel her heart beating harder and faster as she finally peered into the crib to see a small music box inside. Grabbing the box and opening it, a refrain from Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_ theme began to play so strongly that it pushed her back.

Rubbing her head, Celeste heard her voice say, "Tell me about your next dream." She looked up and saw Chad leaning against the front door of the DiMera mansion. "What's coming?" he asked himself.

Celeste felt a chill hit her suddenly as she spoke, "Oh, Chad. I fear dark days are coming in disguise. We must keep our eyes open."

Suddenly, Celeste found herself walking down a long cold hall in silence. Light flowed through the small windows of the high walls illuminating the path before her. She studied her surroundings and realized she was in a castle. It seemed familiar.

"I've been here before," Celeste whispered while she began to question if she was alone. As her heels hit the marble floor, she finally turned her attention in the direction she was heading. She saw a door at the end of the hall.

Heading closer to the door, Celeste suddenly heard the cries of a baby. She nearly jumped when the noise interrupted the quiet. Placing her hand over her heart, she continued to walk towards the door which she now seemed to struggle getting closer to.

Reaching her hand out for the door, the noise surrounding her suddenly increased. Celeste heard voices of people screaming for help. "Who is there?" she questioned in great distress. She glanced around her in search of the people she could hear before realizing she was now in front of the door. Fear filled her entire body. She was afraid of what she would find on the other side – the screams only became more deafening and chaotic. "I have to do this," she released hoping to encourage herself.

Opening the door, Celeste was surprised when everything went silent again. Before taking any more steps, she glanced inside to see a casket in the middle of the otherwise empty room. Celeste took a deep breath and told herself to pull it together, so she could uncover whatever brought her to this place.

When she took her first step into the room, Celeste heard a voice start to sing the lyrics from 30 Second to Mars' _Depuis Le Début_ : " _I danced with a million devils… died from a life of sin… made love to a million angels… murdered a million men. There will be blood. There will be blood. There will be blood. There will be blood_."

Ominous music sounded as Celeste found herself standing in front of the casket now. Blood began to flow from the creases of the casket. Moving into action, Celeste placed her hands on top to keep the blood inside. "No. I cannot let death escape!" she released as she noted long black hair escaping with the blood. For some reason, it reminded her of Lexie's hair. "No… Alexandra!"

The struggle to keep the casket closed became harder due to the blood flow increasing in pressure. "It's too much," Celeste complained. Blood covered her hands and swallowed the floor under her feet as the screams she heard in the hall returned. This was too much.

"This can't happen!" Celeste yelled with everything inside of her causing everything to stop. The screams, the music, and the blood all stopped. The theme from _Swan Lake_ began to play again. Though the music was now more peaceful, Celeste felt a darkness surrounding her still. She looked up to see "Since the beginning…" written in blood.

When Celeste recovered from the attack on her mind, she found herself lying on the floor. As she managed to get back on her feet, the power abruptly went out. Lightning flashed through the windows as she searched for a flashlight. Opening every drawer near her couch, she began to hear the theme from _Swan Lake_.

The eeriness of the piece told Celeste she was not alone. Looking out the window, she jumped when she spotted a dark shadow outside. Lightning hit, and the thunder boomed louder than before. Celeste gasped before everything went silent once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We Could Be Insignificant – Saturday, October 15th, 2016**

 **E** arly the next day, Jennifer led Jack, Abby, and Josh through the large crowd before pointing towards JJ as he walked in their direction. Each greeted him with a quick but warm hug before taking a step back purposely trying not to crowd him. It was somewhat awkward because they also wanted to communicate how proud they were of him for graduating from rehab.

JJ, in turn, thanked them for their support. "I'm happy to be out." While he caught up with his family, he couldn't help but note they kept their answers and responses short. They weren't asking him very many questions. To fill the awkward silence, he pushed forward and asked, "So where are we going now?"

"We're heading home to relax," Jennifer informed her son.

Gently patting his son's arm, Jack shared, "I wish I could hang, but I have to get back to work, which speaking of work, your Aunt Adrienne said if you want a job, she has an opening at her restaurant."

This was the most he had gotten out of everyone. "I want to get settled a bit more before working." He figured he could talk to his aunt later at the surprise party he assumed his parents were really taking him to.

"Of course," Jack released realizing he was getting a certain look from Jen. "No rush. Do what you need to do."

JJ truly believed his family was quiet and awkwardly distant because they had planned a surprise party for him and were trying not to ruin the surprise. He didn't say anything or push the topic further. "I can't wait to see my bed again," he joked hoping to get some verification from his family.

Abby took Josh's hand as they followed the other three out of the cold sturdy building. She nervously leaned into her husband and asked, "Do you have time to hang out?"

Josh, who was now holding an umbrella over his and his wife's head, gave Abby an apologetic look. "I can't because I have to get to work, too."

Unable to hide her disappointment, Abby complained, "You did so much while Chad and Will were away."

Josh attempted to appease his wife by saying, "I'm working very hard, so I can have more time off when the baby arrives." He tried to get her to smile by adding, "You're not going to do this alone. I'm going to change all the diapers and feed him when you can't."

Abby finally smiled, but she wondered if Josh still loved her. What if he was only with her for the baby? Her husband was definitely going to be the better parent because she could feel his love for the baby, but the way he seemed to avoid her while she was pregnant made her wonder if she meant anything to him.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the office at The Chill, Chad eventually took a seat to tell Dario, "I have you playing the first set tonight because I know you have church in the morning. Do you have new music you want to play? I know you want to move forward with your music career."

Dario had been in his head until Chad started talking to him. "I'm not sure if I'm going tomorrow," he monotonously admitted.

Noting how Dario didn't say anything about his music career, Chad grew concerned. "Did something happen?"

Dario rolled around in his chair to face Chad. "I didn't go to mass last week because I'm disappointed things haven't gotten better." As much as he tried to remain connected with the church, he found it a difficult task.

Attempting to track with Dario, Chad wondered, "What hasn't improved?" He thought about Dario's life and hadn't picked up on anything terrible, though he knew he and Sonny weren't having sex.

Dario stalled as he thought about how nothing felt perfect, but he knew nothing ever could be. Everyone had fears and scars to deal with.

Chad wasn't sure what to think of Dario's silence. "Are you having doubts about marrying Sonny?" he put out there. Before Dario could object, he clarified, "I mean, that came out wrong… are you questioning whether things will work out – getting pre-wedding jitters – like most couples?" He was also aware that Dario and Sonny hadn't set a date and wondered if there was a reason for their hesitation.

Processing Chad's question, Dario asked his own. "How do you and Will do it? You two seem so happy."

Scratching the back of his head, Chad admitted, "Things are great between me and Will, but I expect that soon we will come down from the high of being newlyweds. There will be conflict and chaos, but we will face it together… just like you and Sonny. You two make a great team."

Looking down, Dario wasn't sure if he and Sonny were really a team because their goals seemed out of alignment at times. He confessed, "I'm not sure whether God will get in the way of Sonny and me."

"Why would that happen?"

"Sonny isn't interested in religion."

Chad shared, "Will grew up going to church with his great-grandmother. I'm not exactly religious. I attended church while I was in Texas, but it was for the community really."

"That was before you and Will were together though," Dario countered. "And besides, Will doesn't really attend church now anyways."

Chad freely acknowledged, "Will and I haven't attended church even though I told God I would turn to him when I thought Will was dead." Shrugging his shoulders, he pointed out, "It's not the most welcoming place…"

Ignoring Chad's last statement on the church, Dario looked past his cousin as an idea came to him. "Maybe that's why things always feel complicated… disconnected. I'm not taking care of myself – spiritually. I can't give God my all because I'm afraid I will lose Sonny if I do so, when that may not be the case."

Feeling out of his element, Chad admitted, "I'm not sure I can help you through this."

Dario shook his head noting how the clarity he just experienced was going away again. He felt a disconnect with Chad now. "I'm not sure anyone really can." Even though things seemed a bit cloudy once more, he decided he needed to go to mass the next day.

Chad tried to think of what he could say to encourage Dario when they abruptly heard a recognizable sound. Both perked up before Chad stood to glance through the window of the office. He saw John and Hope walking into the club. "We have guests," he announced.

Dario stood up as well and curiously stated, "…but we're closed."

Chad proceeded for the stairs and countered, "I don't think these guests are here to dance or listen to music."

When Chad and Dario traveled down the stairs, John eyed them intently as he shared, "Hope and I are here due to an investigation."

Chad crossed his arms over his chest curiously. "What are you investigating and why did it bring you here?"

Glancing between Chad and Dario, John asked, "Do you recognize the name: Greg Montgomery?"

"The name does sound familiar," Chad answered.

Dario doubted himself as he stated, "I don't recognize it."

Hope raised her right eyebrow and explained, "Greg was a participant in the contest DiMera Enterprises held before The Chill was officially opened."

Nodding his head as he tried to remember what he could about the contestants outside of Safiya, Chad openly shared, "I didn't work too much with the participants of the contest, but Will, Sonny, Abby, Beth, and Eric worked with them."

Glancing over to John because they had gotten enough information from Chad and Dario, Hope appreciatively replied, "Thank you for your help. If you can think of anything important, please do not hesitate to call us. John and I will contact you if we have any follow-up questions."

Curious, Dario asked before they could leave, "Why are you asking about Greg?"

Hope rubbed the side of her head and traded a glance with John. Clearing his throat, John shared, "Greg may have taken his own life."

Chad and Dario now looked at each other. They didn't know what to think of the news.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After checking in with Diego, Commissioner Blackburn headed into a conference room at the police station where he knew Steve and Bo were. "I am here to give you a hand. I know Jack Deveraux Junior was released from rehab today, and since you two are related to him, I will question him to see if he has any information to give us."

Steve placed a photo he was examining on the long table. "Permission to speak some concerns." After Martin gave him a firm nod, he strongly urged, "JJ has been through rehab and should at least have a day to settle in before being pulled back into that world."

Martin gave Steve another nod. "I understand the importance of adjustment and transition, but we can't afford to slow down when things are happening as we speak. Carry on here, and I will check in with you later."

After the commissioner left, Bo wondered aloud, "Should we call Jen and Jack to give them a heads up." Though Martin had a point, he still wasn't his biggest fan.

Steve shook his head, "I'm not sure if that would help anyone." He knew his brother wouldn't allow that to go smoothly either way.

Outside the station now, Martin twirled his keys on his finger before spotting someone leaning against the driver's side door of his silver car. When he got closer he recognized his brother, Ian. Feeling gravely anxious all of a sudden, he asked, "What are you doing back in Salem?"

Noting his older brother didn't seem as excited as he thought he would be, Ian followed his brother's lead and remained distant. "I'm here for a job at Salem University Hospital. I received a call about a position personally. I'm just as surprised as you… or at least, I thought you'd be."

Martin realized their tragic family past had gotten the better of him. He smiled and assured, "I am surprised. Just… my brain is catching up."

Relaxing, Ian playfully slapped Martin's arm and asked, "You have time for lunch?"

"I do," Martin answered first. "…but I have something to do before I can eat. How about I call you when I'm done."

Ian grinned again, but he couldn't help but note how his older brother still chose work over him. "Sure. I need to run to the store anyway."

Martin inhaled deeply before exhaling, "It really is good to see you again."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _Saturday, December 31st, 2011_

* * *

Feeling pumped and excited, Ignazio arrived at the ski lodge in Colorado with Will, Chad, Sonny, Dario, and Kai. He couldn't believe he was actually skiing for the first time. He was so excited, that he was somewhat oblivious to what the others around him were doing or saying.

Ignazio turned around and spotted Chad and Will smiling at each other. It didn't faze him though. He got in-between them before placing his arms around their necks. "I am so excited and nervous at the same time! I can't believe I am about to do this because I never imagined I would do something like this."

Will and Chad laughed at Ignazio's excitement. "I'll watch the instructional video with you, so we can go down together," Will offered.

Ignazio pulled Will in closer as he let go of Chad. "Thanks for wasting your time for me."

"It's no problem," Will said with a smile.

Ignazio couldn't help smiling even bigger.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Saturday, October 15th, 2016_

* * *

Ignazio thought of the person he was before the change. Chad, Will, and Dario were so welcoming of him. Sonny was as well. "I was too set on my chosen path that I wasted the opportunity before me." Even though he apologized to Chad and Will in Italy, it was clear that there was no going back. The damage had been done.

Ignazio's thoughts went to Maddalena and how he had already said his farewell to her. The anger and hatred in her heart were no longer there. Even though she had not gone through what he did in Egypt, she, too, had changed. She accepted death.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 5th, 2016_

* * *

It was a late night when Ignazio arrived to the island named after his paternal grandmother. This would be the first time he saw Maddalena after his time in Egypt. Trekking through the closed shops, he finally came upon her sitting outside near a fire that was built for her. "Nonno has chosen to stay on the ship because he has things to take care of."

"I understand why," Maddalena notified him. "You've returned from Egypt I see. Even in the darkness, the fire illuminates the ocean in your blue eyes. I hope I am correct in assuming it was a growth experience for you."

Ignazio stood there for a moment and noticed the change in Maddalena. "What is the true reason nonno has remained on the ship? What hasn't he told me?"

Maddalena eyed the chair next to her for a moment. She eventually glanced up again and announced, "Your nonno, my amante, will help me end my life as atonement for my crimes. It is not time yet because Gustavo has a few things he must accomplish first. The pain needs to end, and I am the final piece to depart to end this pain. Do you understand my words?"

Ignazio nodded his head. "I understand more than you know. Is Stefano still someone who must depart?"

It was obvious Maddalena didn't want to discuss her brother, so she kept her response short. "Your nonno will do things the correct way."

Ignazio remembered how Stefano threatened Maddalena if she had anything to do with Will's attack. The truth was out now, and he pondered the possibility that Stefano would try to get to him. His great-uncle did tell him he had his eye on him.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Saturday, October 15th, 2016_

* * *

Hearing a sultry voice behind him, Ignazio turned around. "Leave me alone." A knock followed on the door, leaving Ignazio confused as to who could be at the door. Maybe it was Alessandro again.

Ignazio opened the door to find he was wrong. It was his grandfather. Gustavo watched Ignazio closely as he walked inside. He studied his every move and how he carried himself. The answers he sought were not coming as clearly as he had hoped.

Ignazio closed the door and reflected on what Gustavo's presence in Salem meant. He tried not to think about it too much by focusing on the present. It was time to move forward on his grandfather's plan.

"Why have you done a horrible job at staying discreet?" Gustavo's voice was full of disappointment. "I have watched you. You have been lazy. I must know why you have revealed yourself to everyone in Salem."

Ignazio stood firm and reminded his grandfather, "I am not one to be deceptive any longer." He immediately began to think about Chelsea.

Gustavo paused and eyed Ignazio. "I wonder if this is completely true."

Avoiding further talk on the subject, Ignazio shared, "I told Ari and Manny to expect you as you requested." He wasn't sure why his grandfather wanted him to remain discreet when his conversation with Arianna and Manny would have opened that door regardless.

Gustavo thought about Arianna, Manny, Gabi, and Dario. "I am also disappointed Manuel and Arianna betrayed me, but I understand their mistrust. Maddalena toyed with them as she tried to get closer to Dario and used you as well."

With some concern, Ignazio asked, "What are your plans for Dario and his siblings?" He questioned if Gustavo also had plans for Carter, the young boy Ric cared about before his death.

"This is not important at this time," Gustavo answered. "We must first discuss the rest of the DiMera family – the pure and the unclean."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the DiMera guesthouse, Frank had his phone to his ear. "I wanted to call you before I return to securing the perimeter. I will make it over for dinner at your place."

A sudden knock on the window caught Frank's attention. He turned and made eye contact with Gabi. "Dammit," he released before telling his significant other, "I'll see you tonight."

Heading for the door, Frank thought about how he had avoided Gabi. He tried to play it off though when he greeted her. "Hey…"

Gabi wasn't in the mood for pretend. After lowering the hood of her raincoat, she called him out and said, "I didn't think of you as the avoidant type. It makes me wonder what you're keeping to yourself."

Frank allowed Gabi to come inside. "I am sorry for not getting to you sooner. I've been busy," he claimed.

"It's okay," Gabi replied through a stress-filled sigh. She just wanted to move on. "We can talk about T now. Is he anywhere close to telling his parents he's alive?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Frank frankly admitted, "T doesn't seem ready."

This wasn't what Gabi wanted to hear. "I don't want to push T – especially after what he's been through, but I need him to tell his parents… I need them off my back about Carter. I came close to telling them that T was alive. This won't stay a secret forever. Wouldn't it be better if T was the one who made the decision – the one to actually tell them?"

Frank felt Gabi's frustration in this, but he maintained, "We cannot force T's hand because then it would be our decision."

"I don't want to do that," Gabi sighed still reeling in desperation. "I just want to figure this out, so I don't lose my son."

To help Gabi think this through, Frank asked her, "Do you plan to tell T about Carter?" Even though he and his friend were able to share some lighthearted moments, he wasn't sure how T would handle that news.

Gabi stalled before asking, "Is it safe to do so?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Frank wished there was more he could offer Gabi. "If you're unsure of that answer, then you don't want T to tell his parents he's alive because once he does, they will tell him about Carter. They will use him to take Carter away from you because T will most likely be an easier person to control in his current state."

Gabi realized Frank was right, but then she pointed out, "It almost seems like you're afraid of T."

Frank nervously hesitated before reluctantly revealing, "Something is very different about T, and I'm not sure it's good."

This was the last thing Gabi wanted to hear. She felt stuck, and she hated it.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Coming behind his wife, EJ wrapped his arms around Sami before kissing the top of her head. "Samantha… where are you?"

Sami, who was staring out the window at the rain, relaxed in her husband's arms and closed her eyes as she melted into his body. She just stood there for a moment to enjoy the peace it brought. Eventually, she turned around knowing she would have to answer EJ's question. "Just in my head… you know…"

EJ lowered his head somewhat so he could look into Sami's blue eyes. "Who do we need to kill? Wait… I think I know," he jested.

Sami smiled and assured, "No one needs to die. I'll be okay."

EJ didn't want to just let this go, so he pushed, "Talk to me, Samantha. Is this about Sophie being in Lucas's life?" When Sami responded with a specific look in her eyes, EJ knew he had to clarify, "I know it's not about Lucas, but about Will and Allie, your children with Lucas."

Sami pulled away from EJ. "I don't really want to talk about this."

EJ reached out and grabbed Sami's upper arm so she couldn't walk off so easily. "Samantha… I'm worried what you're doing to yourself here. You know Allie and Will love you and wouldn't replace you at all, right? You're irreplaceable."

Without facing EJ, Sami tried to distract herself by pulling out her phone. "I need to make a few calls…"

"Samantha…"

"Okay…" Sami released. "I am worried about Allie and Will, but this worry probably won't ever go away. I simply just want to be sure that Will and Allie are good just like I know Johnny, Sydney, and Julian are good because you and I work so well together as parents."

EJ wasn't sure if that was the full story, but he argued, "You and Lucas have worked together as parents. There hasn't been a big issue in some time."

Sami nodded her head and said, "Like I said, it's probably a worry that won't go away. I'll always want what is best for all my children, and I want them to know that."

EJ wrapped his arms around Sami once more. "They do know. You take care of all us… especially me." He pulled her closer before giving her a kiss.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Spotting Sonny at the nurses' station, Will snuck up behind him before playfully but gently pushing him. "Boo…"

Sonny slightly jumped, turned around, and smiled once he realized it was Will who scared him. Giving him a hug, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Pointing back to the hallway, Will replied, "I came to talk to Nathan a bit about bathrooms at The Chill and then I ran into Lexie. Have you seen Celeste around? Lexie told me she hasn't been able to reach her mother."

"I have not," Sonny responded thinking about Theo. "I hope everything is okay."

Will hoped Celeste simply went out-of-town and would check in with Lexie soon. The last thing Lexie needed was her mother missing. "I'm sure it is."

"Are you hanging out at The Chill tonight?" Sonny questioned noting his lunch break was about to start.

Will told him he was before asking, "Will I see you there?"

With a quick nod, Sonny confirmed, "That's the plan. Dario sent me a text to let me know he's performing." He grabbed his collar and pulled it slightly as he admitted, "I love watching Dario play… it's so…"

"Hot?" Will finished Sonny's sentence. "I can see it written all over your face," he teased. As Sonny smiled, Will asked, "Are you two still on the abstinence plan?"

Sonny almost choked on the air he just inhaled. "Did you have to call it that?" he questioned through a grin. "You make me sound so lame."

Will laughed. "We know you're not lame, but the situation is what it is. No judgment. I'm honestly just curious how you're doing with it… especially after watching Dario play his guitar."

Sonny blushed a bit. "It gets hard… no pun intended, but I need this for myself. I feel like I can trust myself more and more each day. It's not about sex. It's truly about connection."

"That's great," Will said proudly. "I'm glad you and Dario are connecting at a deeper level. It will make your wedding even more special."

Feeling hopeful, Sonny released, "I hope so."

Filled with excitement, Will released, "I wonder if Dario has finished any new music for tonight."

Confusion covered Sonny's face. Before he could ask Will what he meant by Dario finishing new music, Hope and John approached them claiming they needed to ask them a few questions. "About what?"

Hope leaned to her right and said, "John and I talked to Chad and Dario earlier and they said you worked closely with a Greg Montgomery a few years back."

"He was in that contest DiMera Enterprises threw for The Chill before it opened," John added.

Will took in a deep breath before glancing over to Sonny. "I remember him. He was in that homophobic band that tried to say we rigged the results because of their comments."

Sonny nodded his head to show he remembered Greg as well. "What do you want to know about him? Is he in some kind of trouble or something?"

Hope stepped forward as she moved the hair covering her eyes. "Can you tell us anything about his demeanor or mood when you interacted with him?"

Sonny went first. "I honestly can't remember much. He seemed excited to be in the contest… maybe too excited because he and the other members of his band wasted time because they were easily distracted."

Will blew out some air and shared, "We haven't seen him since the contest, so there's no telling what has happened since, but I had the same experience as Sonny."

"What about his sexual orientation?" John questioned next remembering how Will and Sonny stated he made homophobic comments. "Did he ever reveal that information to you?"

Tilting his head, Will answered, "No."

After Sonny denied it as well, Hope turned to John. Both thought about how Greg's friends and family claimed that he was heterosexual. He could have been in the closet. "Is there anything else you may have noticed about Greg… something that may seem small but could be helpful?"

Will and Sonny weren't sure what to say about Greg that hadn't already been said. "We've got nothing."

John thanked Will and Sonny for their time as he reflected on the current state of his wife's relationship with her grandson. He wanted to invite Will over for dinner, but he needed to keep this professional for now. "Please do not hesitate to contact us if you can remember anything else about Greg."

Sonny and Will agreed leading to John and Hope's departure. Turning to his friend, Sonny wondered, "What do you think all that was about? They never told us why they were asking questions about Greg."

"They asked about his sexual orientation," Will pointed out. "Maybe that means something."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny thought, "They're investigating him for some reason. Maybe it will be on the news or something."

Glancing at the time, Will realized he had to go. "Maybe. So, see you tonight?"

Sonny had to go as well. "Yeah." He gave Will a hug.

After telling Will he would see him later, Sonny headed back to his office to grab his lunch. He was supposed to eat with Nathan, but when he stepped foot into his office, he was completely shocked to find Mat there waiting for him. "What the hell?"

Mat immediately rushed to Sonny's side. "My Sonny boy, I still want you back. I can't get you out of my head or my heart. You and I belong together."

It had been three years since Sonny last saw Mat, so this truly came out of nowhere. He honestly thought his ex-boyfriend got the hint and moved on already after he and Dario got back together in Italy. "Mathieu, I don't know why you're here. I mean, I just heard what you said, but it doesn't make sense. I'm not interested."

"You've adjusted to living an ordinary life," Mat quickly argued. "Dario is nothing. What you have with him is small compared to what we had… have. We have magic, and you know it."

Sonny stared at Mat for a moment to make sure this was really happening. "Dario is not boring or ordinary, and sometimes strange isn't healthy…" He recognized that Mat's level of strange was extremely unhealthy. "Mathieu… I… I don't like you. I'm not interested at all, and even if I wasn't with _the_ love of my life, I would still not be interested. Let this go. Move on with your life."

Sonny's words cut Mat deeply. He stepped back feeling completely rejected from someone he loved. "This wasn't how this was supposed to go," he lamented as he studied his ex's eyes hoping to find a change in them. Unfortunately for him, it appeared Sonny wasn't lying. Turning around, he sulked out of Sonny's office.

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. His mind was still processing everything. "What the hell was that about?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Have you heard anything from Brady about Titan?" Peter stood in the main room with his sister and wife hoping the former had some intel to share. It had been two days since Kristen questioned the possibility that he played a role in their adoptive father's death. He wanted to move past it all.

Kristen intensely eyed her brother for a moment before replying, "Brady and I try to avoid business talk."

Impatient, Delphi rolled her eyes and harshly stated, "I find that hard to believe due to the fact that I know how you like to consume a man completely when you're involved. We must all do our part to be successful. I can't be the only one working towards success…"

Ignoring her sister-in-law, Kristen told her brother, "I trust Brady, and there's nothing to report except that Victor seems set on bringing Titan down." To her, there were more important things to discuss such as the return of Alessandro. For some reason, she couldn't escape this fear that told her that something wasn't right – like they were being watched.

Peter was happy to hear that Titan was doomed. "Good. We need to focus on DiMera Enterprises." He glanced over to his wife because he wanted her to know he was putting work into their success as well. He didn't understand why she would think she was alone in this.

Alessandró suddenly entered the room chuckling. The others were thrown by his demeanor.

"What's so funny?" Delphi probed.

Alessandró shared, "I have done some digging. I think you should know what my dear cousin is up to." Once he knew he had everyone's attention, he continued, "DiMera Enterprises is working on a project that involves the over-hyped Rex Brady as well as the higher government of the USA."

Clearly curious, Peter said, "I want to know what the project entails."

With a proud smirk, Alessandró said, "It relates to saving energy and could seriously put DiMera Enterprises in a really great spot internationally if everything follows through."

Believing Alessandro didn't have all the details, Peter instructed, "Keep digging. I must have this project." His thoughts went to Jade and how he could use her to get information as well.

Alessandró slightly bowed his head as he grinned inside. They didn't know everything he knew, and for now, he wanted to keep it that way because he wanted to see how it all played out. "I am always working towards success. It's in my blood."

Delphi noted Alessandró's drive. She found it inspiring and wondered if there was a way she could use it to her advantage.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With an excited grin planted on his face, JJ rushed down the stairs and opened the door to find Qamar on the other side. "Q!" he exclaimed as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"It's so great that you're out for good," Qamar stated with his hands on both of JJ's arms to get a good look at him. He was ecstatic to see JJ in the flesh again as well as touch him. Walking further into the Horton house, he noted the place was quiet. "Where is everyone?"

JJ remembered how he assumed his family planned a surprise party for him, but they didn't. "My dad went into work, and my mom and sister went shopping because Abby seems disappointed about something. I think it has to do with Josh and the baby, but they didn't say anything in front of me."

Finding it odd that JJ's family left him alone in the house, especially on his first day out, Qamar questioned with concern, "How are you doing… with no one here?"

"I'm okay," JJ swiftly assured. "I'm actually enjoying the space because my family, as you know, is usually on me all the time; it stresses me out."

Pointing back towards the front door, Qamar playfully teased, "I can leave."

JJ forced Qamar to put his hand down. "You're not leaving. I'm glad you're here. Besides, there's a lot we must do, so we can be roommates next year."

Scratching behind his ear, Qamar turned his attention to the sofas in the next room. He pivoted before heading into the living room hoping JJ would follow his lead. "Don't stress about that. You should take a day to relax before jumping into anything."

JJ got the sense that his friend seemed hesitant now about being roommates. He followed Qamar into the living room, and when they sat down, he turned on the television to fill the sudden awkward silence. He was afraid to ask if something had changed.

Even with the TV on, Qamar didn't let that stop him from talking to JJ. Shifting his attention to his friend, he asked, "Have you seen anyone else since you got out?"

Figuring Qamar was referring to someone specific, JJ confidently answered, "I'm waiting to see Jade later… maybe tomorrow."

Placing his arm on the back of the sofa around JJ, Qamar noted, "Things seemed tense between you when you were out last time… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want…"

That was Qamar – always the one not to push or force anything. Appreciating the out, JJ took it. "Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it. I want to enjoy my day."

Qamar mentally noted that it had to be bad if spending time with Jade was too stressful for JJ. He chose not to get in the middle of it though and respected JJ's wishes. "What have you done since you've been out?" He tried to keep his questions light in case JJ couldn't handle any level of stress.

JJ leaned back on the sofa and shared, "I came home, ate a sandwich, got questioned by the new commissioner about my drug connections…"

Qamar's eyes widened as he excitedly slapped the back of the couch a few times. "What? You're not going to leave me hanging, are you?"

JJ grinned at Qamar's facial reaction alone. He sat up, pulled his legs onto the sofa, and moved closer to his best friend. "I didn't have much to share with the commissioner, and I'm trying to stay out of that world now, so unfortunately I've got nothing to really give you." Noting how Qamar seemed let down, JJ felt the need to state, "I want to live a normal life… no drama, no danger, no drugs."

Focusing on the drama part, Qamar wondered if he could keep that from seeping into his friendship with JJ. He didn't want to be the stress that would push JJ back into drugs or rehab. His peace and happiness meant too much.

Raising his chin to look at JJ once more, Qamar decided not to ask him for specifics on his conversation with the commissioner. He found himself at a loss for words because he was now hyperaware of how he could possibly say the wrong thing.

Even if it wasn't exactly silent in the room, JJ felt uncomfortable because Qamar was just staring at him. He removed his legs from the sofa and shifted his attention on the television hoping it would help him escape the awkward quiet between him and Qamar. Something had shifted in his friend, and he was afraid to ask him what happened.

Changing the subject eventually, he casually declared, "I like this movie."

Qamar turned around to face the TV as well. "I like this movie," he echoed. He peered to the side at JJ hoping he didn't ruin anything.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

It was late when Gabi arrived to her brother's garage. She looked the place over as Manny walked Carter over to her. "He's still awake?" she questioned when she gladly took Carter's hand.

Manny showed some guilt on his face. "Carter was watching a movie. That may be why."

Gabi gave Manny a look to show she didn't mind. "So, what are you doing here so late?" She expected to pick her son up at her brother and sister's place.

Manny rubbed his arms and explained, "I had some paperwork I needed to sort through before Monday, and I'm also meeting Noah here since he convinced me to go out with him and his friends tonight."

Gabi's ears perked up. After the day she had, she needed some good news. "What are you and your assistant doing tonight?"

Noting the look his baby sister was giving him, Manny clarified, "Noah just wants to celebrate and asked me to tag along with him _and_ his friends. We're going to straight bars, so it's not like that."

"Are you sure?" Gabi teased. "R7 is down the street…"

Putting his hands down flat, Manny maintained, "Me and Noah are nothing because Noah's in his twenties and I'm in my thirties."

"Early thirties," Gabi cut in quickly. She smiled as she tried to read her brother's reaction to talking about his garage assistant.

Manny about laughed. "I'm not sure I'd classify myself in the early thirties." Moving past this, he asked, "Where did you park?"

As Carter yawned, Gabi answered, "I parked around the corner because parking is packed around here due to all the clubs and bars in the vicinity."

Raising his eyebrows, Manny sighed, "The location of my garage is a good and bad thing, but mostly good. I'll walk you and Carter to your car since it's late."

Reflecting over how late it was, Gabi commented, "The pub was packed…" before returning to Manny's offer. "You don't have to walk us. I appreciate you for watching Carter, and if you're ever too busy, Adrienne has volunteered numerous times to watch him."

Manny placed his right hand inside the pocket where he had his phone. "Carter's good," he said before insisting, "Let me walk you two out to your car."

Gabi stalled. She thought about how she had sensed that someone was following and watching her all day – maybe someone hired by T's parents. She contemplated saying yes, but Noah arrived.

"Hey Gabi," Noah Lee said before turning to Manny. "You ready to go, jefe?"

Gabi noticed her brother's body tense up somewhat. "Manny, I'm fine. Have fun." She made sure to give him a knowing look.

Manny quickly told Noah, "I'll be right there." When Noah headed out, Manny made sure to tell his sister, "It's not like that." He gave her and Carter hugs before saying, "Be safe."

"I will."

Gabi headed toward her car with Carter; fortunately, it wasn't raining at the moment. Once again, she felt as though someone was watching her. She carefully studied her surroundings to make sure no one was there. When she curved her head, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see no one there.

All of a sudden, Gabi heard someone breathing harshly and running towards her and Carter in the opposite direction. When she twisted back around, she saw a guy fall to the ground into a puddle. She swiftly grabbed and placed her son inside the car before telling him to stay inside. After locking the doors, she rushed over and noticed right away the guy was hurt and grasping for air. "Just calm down," she directed him as she searched for any other injuries. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Someone tried to kill me," the man exclaimed as he continued to catch his breath.

As she began speaking to the 911 operator, Gabi got a closer look of the man's face because she noted he had an accent. She was absolutely stunned when she recognized who it was. "Mathieu?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: We Could Be Haunted By Our Past – Sunday, October 16th, 2016**

 **R** acing. Ian's heart was racing as he stood inside the elevator as it went down. He found it odd being inside Salem University Hospital once more after what happened with Caroline, Stephanie, Chloe, Daniel, Philip, and Parker involving Parker's paternity. He hoped he didn't have to face his biggest mistake and considered turning back and skipping out on the job interview.

Ian then thought about how great it was spending time with his older brother. Even if Martin seemed out of it, Ian could tell his brother was happy to see him. They could live together and reconnect. Things in Salem could be easier – much better – than the last time.

Stepping off the elevator when the doors slid open, Ian stopped in his tracks when he spotted Chloe, Parker, and Daniel. Frozen in place, he heard Chloe tell Daniel, "Parker wanted to come with me since you forgot your lunch."

Daniel grinned at his son before releasing, "I hope I have time for lunch because I have a long surgery scheduled today."

In a serious tone, Chloe directed, "Make time. You need to take it easy, too."

"Don't worry," Daniel replied before assuring Chloe with a kiss.

Ian managed to avoid them, but he still felt nervous about seeing all three together on his second day in Salem. In the hall, he walked past Maxine, Hope, and John and heard Maxine say, "Mathieu is awake and ready to talk."

Purposely staying in his lane, Ian continued his trek and found Nathan's office. Knocking on the door, he entered when he heard Dr. Horton tell him to come inside. He shook the Chief-of-Staff's hand and appreciatively said, "Thanks for having me."

Nathan gave Ian a nod and commented, "You found the place alright."

"I'm still familiar with the hospital," Ian admitted before realizing he probably shouldn't have mentioned that. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up anything that connected to what he did in the past.

Directing his hand to the empty chair next to Ian, Nathan instructed, "Take a seat, so we can talk about the job. First, do you have any questions?"

Ian took a seat on the edge of the chair and showed he was curious about something. "Why did I get a call from you personally to apply for this job?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair and revealed, "We've had a vacancy for a while. I saw Stephanie Johnson last month, and she mentioned you."

Ian found that strange because he and Stephanie hadn't talked in years. He wondered if she could be checking in on him.

Meanwhile, John and Hope began to question Mat about his attack while Maxine supervised. Hope asked, "Would you please explain what happened?"

Though she stood to the side and further away, Maxine made sure to pay close attention to Mat as he began to reflect on the night he was at R7.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 15th, 2016_

* * *

The night before, Mat sat at the bar trying to forget his run in with Sonny. "I will meet someone else," he told himself repeatedly. "This time it will work."

When Mathieu had convinced himself, someone took a seat next to him. Even though the guy was wearing a cap and sunglasses, he appeared to be rather handsome. Mat noted his lips and found them quite kissable. The stubble on the guy's cheeks and chin were also the perfect amount.

Leaning in closer, Mat questioned, "Are you purposely trying to be mysterious?" It was definitely working in his favor.

The guy seemed nervous and shared, "I'm only being discreet because I haven't done this in a long while. I've run away from it for too long…"

The mysterious hottie seemed a bit desperate and Mathieu hoped that meant things would go his way tonight. "I'm trying to connect with someone tonight," he admitted. "I need to forget something."

"I am in need of an escape as well," the discreet man confessed before moving closer to Mathieu. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Mat watched as the guy stood and noticed right away that he appeared firm in all the right places and was tall. He couldn't help smiling as he admired what stood in front of him.

Next thing Mat knew, they were making out in an alley nearby. The man's strong hands started to wonder rather forcefully, and Mat had to pull away for some air. "Slow down," he requested.

"I know what I want and need," the man replied before slowly and carefully dropping to his knees.

Mat looked down and watched as the strange guy began to undo the button of his pants. He felt a bit overwhelmed by the attention and desire the man seemed to feel towards him. If only he was someone else. "Sonny boy…" he released.

The man stopped after he pulled down Matt's zipper. He looked up with a questioning look. "What did you just say?"

Realizing what just happened, embarrassment covered Mat's face. "I apologize. I'm trying to get over someone, and maybe this is the wrong way to go about it."

Now angry, the man pressed Mat against the building and used his grasp on Mat's body to pull himself back onto his feet. He grabbed Mat's shoulders and threw him to the ground next, so he could climb on top of him. Wrapping his hands around his neck, he began to choke him out. "I will hang you on a tree…"

Overpowered, Mat didn't understand how all of this happened so fast. He felt powerless and believed he was going to die, but the man suddenly stopped.

As Mat began to cough to catch his breath, the guy with the cap and sunglasses asked, "What is your name?"

Mat didn't understand the question because the order of events didn't make sense. The guy repeated the question, and Mat realized his life depended on how he answered. With fear, he said, "Mathieu… my name is… Mathieu."

Mathieu believed telling the truth was the wrong decision at first because the man began to choke him out once more, but then the man stopped again.

"You are very fortunate…" the assailant released before removing himself from Mat's body.

Mat didn't have to think twice. Though he struggled with breathing, he got up and ran off before running into Gabi and Carter.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Sunday, October 16th, 2016_

* * *

Breaking Mat out of his retelling of the story, Hope raised her eyebrow and asked, "Did you know the guy?"

Clearly still impacted by what happened, Mat scratched right below his neck and said, "No, but I have seen him before." He thought about how he purposely left out Sonny's name in telling them what happened.

"From where?" John needed to know.

Mat tried to think back even further, but it was difficult. Rubbing his forehead and his hairline, he answered, "I'm not sure, but it was years ago."

Hope eyed Mat because there was something that didn't make sense to her. "Why are you in town? We noticed you do not live here."

Thinking about Sonny and everything that transpired between them, Mat shared, "I came to see an old acquaintance."

Maxine took note of how antsy Mat was now as John continued, "During the struggle, did the shades or hat ever come off? Maybe you can tell us the color of your attacker's hair below the cap if it didn't…"

Mat continued to rub his head. "They didn't come off, but I believe he had darker hair – brown or black. I believe it was short." Focusing his thoughts on the sunglasses, he swallowed hard as he revealed, "Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel the intensity of them."

Something came back to Mat's memory that had been blocked before. "When he began to choke me again after I told him my name, he lowered his mouth to my left ear and whispered, 'No one will be able to stop me. I made sure of it and will continue to make sure of it this time.'"

Hope and John glanced at each other because of how Mat's voice changed when he spoke the words of his attacker.

Maxine realized Mat was no longer with them completely and felt the need to step in. "The questioning needs to end here. I promised Dr. Davis I would keep things minimal, so everything would be okay."

Hope and John understood. "John and I will be back later after you've gotten more rest. If you remember anything, please write it down for us."

Mat blinked and nodded his head to show he heard them.

After leaving Mathieu's hospital room, John and Hope headed for the elevator processing what they knew thus far. "So, after talking to Greg's family and friends we know they didn't seem aware of his possibly being gay, but we know Mat was attacked and is openly gay. Is it possible Mat's attack could be connected to the deaths we believe are suicides?"

Hope nodded her head, "Greg's family did say that his mood seemed low, but he was getting better."

"The friend…" John cut in. "The friend, Ken, who discovered Greg's body shared he had noticed Greg seemed down and felt bad for not checking in with him more often. He didn't seem to believe he could be gay, but after we were able to confirm he was at Beefcakes the night of his death, he seemed open to the possibility. Several witnesses said they believe Greg left Beefcakes with someone who seems to fit the same description as the man Mathieu just described."

Aware of the fact that his ex was in the hospital and that John and Hope were there to question him, Sonny confronted the cops to find out what was happening. "Did you just talk to Mathieu?"

Noting how Sonny seemed familiar with their victim, Hope immediately asked, "Do you know Mathieu Foss?"

Sonny felt uneasy, but he had to tell the truth. "Mathieu and I have history. What happened? Is it true someone attacked him?"

John saw the concern on Sonny's face and assured him, "Everything is fine with Mathieu, but can you think of any connection that he could have with Greg Montgomery?"

Sonny remembered how Hope and John questioned him and Will about Greg previously. He knew Greg had committed suicide, but he didn't understand how there could be a connection. "Not that I know of… is there something going on?"

Feeling nervous, John encouraged, "We are working on making sure hate crimes don't find a home in Salem. Please be careful, and tell Dario, Will, Chad… all of your friends to be careful out there."

"We should go," Hope directed John.

After the cops left, Sonny turned around and wondered if Mat's attack was a hate crime. What if Greg didn't commit suicide and was hung on a tree by someone else? What if Mat could have been next? What if this attacker – killer – decided to go after him or other gay men in Salem? What did this all mean?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At Muy Thai, Qamar's mother's restaurant, Dario was having lunch with his older siblings after mass. Though he was eating, he found himself too distracted to enjoy the food and company. When his older sister slapped the table in front of him, he came out of his daze and said, "What?"

Arianna glanced at Manny, who sat next to her, before restating, "Did Gabi say anything to you about what happened last night?"

Dario thought about how he saw Gabi and Carter in mass earlier. "Was she supposed to? What happened last night?"

Manny wished he was aware of what happened the night before while he was out with Noah, his garage assistant. "On her way to her car, she came across some guy who was attacked outside of all the bars and clubs. She called 911."

Dario's eyes widened as he swiftly asked, "She wasn't hurt, right?" Gabi seemed fine in mass, but he didn't say much to her because she and Carter had to head to the pub right after.

"She's fine," Arianna assured, "…but she told us she needed to talk to you about something. She didn't say anything to you before she left?"

Dario thought back and tried to remember his interactions with Gabi carefully. He felt bad that he was so stuck in his head that he may have missed what she needed to tell him. "I don't think so."

Worried that Dario couldn't answer definitely, Arianna asked, "Are you alright? You didn't go to mass last week, and today you seemed out of it."

The last thing Dario wanted was to get distracted with his thoughts again, but he figured he could be honest on what he was trying to do. "I'm just trying to talk to God."

Manny grabbed his drink and asked, "Directly?"

As Manny took a sip, Dario nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Why don't you talk to Father Felix," Manny suggested.

Dario didn't believe that was something he could do after his last talk with the Father. To drop the conversation though, he agreed. "I will find a time this week to talk to him."

To encourage her younger brother, Arianna reached across the table to grab his wrist warmly. "We're here to talk, too – always."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Slowly walking down the front stairs of the Kiriakis mansion, Brady planned to head for the gym for some much-needed time away. He desperately wished Kristen was available to hang out, but she wasn't. As he reached the foot of the staircase, he noted Maggie and Victor were eerily quiet in the next room. Usually, Maggie was talking Victor's ear off about some project she was working on, but not this time.

Coming around to peer into the room from behind, Brady wanted to see what exactly they were doing. He noticed Victor would visually check on Maggie here and there to take note of Maggie's silence as well. It seemed to bother his grandfather.

Brady's phone abruptly rang interrupting his spying. He swiftly answered without looking at the screen. "Hello?" he released softly.

"Brady... it's Belle," she released. "Can we meet?"

Brady quickly made his way to the front door. "I'm on my way to the gym, but I can make a detour."

"I'll meet you in the town square."

"See you soon."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Alessandro arrived to Salem Park, and as he walked through, he came across Safiya stretching near a bench. He recognized her as Chad and Will's friend and immediately saw an opportunity. Approaching her carefully, he graciously questioned, "May I have a moment of your time?"

Safiya looked up and offered a warm smile. "Sure." She noticed Alessandro seemed kind and was very good-looking. "What can I help you with?" she asked as she stood up noting he was taller than her, which she liked.

Alessandro grinned and replied, "I have noticed there are quite a few people who exercise in this park. Would you say it's a common occurrence or is the traffic ever-changing?"

Noting Alessandro's word choice, Safiya questioned, "Where are you from?" before saying, "That may be a rude question, but I take it you are new in Salem."

"Your observance is a quality I appreciate," Alessandro charmingly stated before adding, "…as well as your beauty." With a nod, he confirmed, "Yes, I am new to Salem. I am searching for a place where I can regularly exercise, and this park seems like the perfect location. Would you recommend it?"

Safiya picked up on Alessandro's flirting and tried not to make it a big deal. "Yeah. It definitely is a great spot before winter hits."

Pulling out his cell phone, Alessandro went in. "May I have your number? I hear it's better to have someone to exercise with. Accountability is important."

Smooth. Safiya wasn't going to make it easy for Alessandro though. "I don't even know your name. I'll add you on Snapchat if you have it."

Alessandro put his free hand out. "You may call me Ano. I'll add this snap…chat later"

Safiya shook Alessandro's hand. "Safiya Tyrell. Look me up after you download the app. I'll have an emoji next to my name." Taking back her hand, she said, "I should get on with my workout. I'll look out for your add."

Alessandro smiled as Safiya jogged off. He internally told himself, "You will be very helpful."

In another more secluded area of the park, Gustavo stood alone. While he waited, he reflected on how things needed to be in place in Salem before he could move forward with his plan. There was so much that he did not anticipate, and he wasn't sure who he could and could not trust. He hated thinking this, but he wondered if he would have to back out on his plan.

Hearing someone walking through the grass behind him, Gustavo turned his head to see Alessandro had finally joined him. "Ignazio told me you were in town."

Alessandro looked Gustavo over a few times because he couldn't believe the man actually stood in front of him. "Your resilience is proof you made the right decision in taking the DiMera name. What is there to discuss?"

Gustavo did not appreciate the way Alessandro carried himself around him. "Do you have respect for your nonno? I want you to work with me. Forget the DiMera name."

Adjusting his posture to be more respectful, Alessandro questioned, "What is your plan?" He wondered if Gustavo wanted to strengthen the Toscano name once more.

From what he heard, Alessandro had the character of a snake. "I have to know I can trust you first."

"I promise; you can trust me," Alessandro adamantly claimed. "I will prove it to you, nonno."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Adrienne came out from the back with an inquisitive smile on her face as she headed to her destination. She stopped at a four-top table where her brothers were sitting. "There was a complaint that two guests are causing unnecessary trouble. I was asked to put a stop to it," she declared. Even though she was joking, she made sure her facial expression was serious to sell the joke.

Steve leaned back against the booth and raised his hands to place them on the back of his neck. "Maybe if the owner did her job, we wouldn't be so rowdy."

Taking a seat next to Steve, Adrienne forced her brother to move over. "What exactly is the boss not doing?"

Getting in on the game, Jack cut in, "Back up because my brother didn't say boss… he said owner."

"What's the difference?" Adrienne questioned.

Tapping on the back of the booth, Steve argued, "It all depends on whether the owner is the boss of us."

With a wink, Adrienne smiled, "You two already know the answer to that." Even though she wanted to continue the playful banter with her brothers, she got serious and asked Jack, "How is JJ doing?"

Before Jack could answer, Alex walked over and interrupted when he addressed his mother. "I need to speak to you in private."

After a small sigh, Adrienne turned to her brothers and said, "I will be back."

When Adrienne and Alex were gone, Jack leaned into the table. "Got any news on the drug ring investigation? I know JJ was questioned by the commissioner. I don't appreciate anyone pulling my son back into this."

Steve showed he wasn't too fond of JJ's involvement either. "I can't really share anything, but you should know that Bo and I are doing what we can to end this for JJ's sake as well as the rest of the people of Salem."

Jack leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "This needed to be over yesterday."

Next to the exterior stairs by her office, Adrienne commented on Alex's rude tone, "I let you sleep in because I know you got into an argument with your dad last night. I'm guessing the sleep didn't help."

Alex thought about how he pretended to be asleep when Adrienne entered his room earlier that day. "I am tired of dad telling me what to do."

Adrienne gave Alex a look only a disappointed mother could give. "I'm confused because your dad has respected you through all of this."

Scoffing, Alex sarcastically replied, "Thank you mom for judging me in a respectable way. I know you and dad see me as a failure and want me here, so you can keep an eye on me."

Honestly confused now, Adrienne countered, "That is not the case. Where is this coming from? You seemed grateful before…"

Playing off what his mother was saying, Alex stated, "Grateful to you means falling in line."

Adrienne was not having this anymore. She didn't appreciate Alex making her and Justin sound like Victor. "Alexander Neil, you should take the day off because you're putting words in my mouth. You are an adult. You can make your own decisions. I love you, and I want what is best for you."

"Is there a 'but' coming?"

"No," Adrienne swiftly denied trying to hide how Alex was now hurting her. "Take the day off," she repeated. "I will manage without you." Alex headed up the stairs leaving her to wonder what she missed in the last week. She contemplated calling Sonny to see if he had any clue.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Rachel got out of her car after parking outside of the mayor's office building. She closed the door and pushed the lock button before beginning her trek inside. She had a lot she needed to accomplish.

All of a sudden, Peter cut his mother off before she could step inside. "We need to talk, and I'd rather avoid Ezra for now."

Annoyed, Mayor White pointed out, "The two of us having a conversation outside of the office doesn't necessarily look better. I will meet you inside later." She knew what this was about.

Peter wouldn't let her go inside and kept moving so she wouldn't leave. "I want to talk now. I'll drive you around the neighborhood in my car."

Rachel wondered if Peter was crazy or if he believed she wasn't smart. "Just come inside. I know Ezra went out to run errands with another worker anyway." When her son gave her a nod, she led him inside.

While his mother settled into her office, Peter closed the door securely. "Are you ready to come clean and reveal your true identity?"

"It's right to the big question then," Rachel commented while finally taking her seat.

Peter took a seat across from his mother. "Well, there is something else I'm curious about."

A long pause followed as the mayor waited for Peter to say more, but he didn't. Her patience was growing thin now. "What else could there be to discuss?"

Peter grinned before questioning, "Are you aware of anything concerning DiMera Enterprises working with the government? It's a project Rex Brady has been working on."

Straightening her posture in her chair, Rachel glanced to the side because nothing was coming to her. "I don't know anything. Who are you getting your information from?"

Avoiding any clear answers, Peter stated, "I've only heard a few rumblings and wondered if it was all just a rumor."

Rachel noted how Peter didn't seem interested in pushing this conversation any more. She wanted to get on with her day, so she asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Lifting his leg and resting his ankle on his other knee, Peter clearly dictated, "The only thing left is revealing your identity. I think we should talk to Ezra before you do anything publicly though."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Rachel started off with a warning. "I'm leaning towards no on coming out."

Rolling his eyes and releasing a sigh of annoyance, Peter questioned, "Why are you so bent on keeping your identity a secret?"

Rachel leaned forward to rest her arms on her desk to explain her rationale. "That life died a long time ago. There's so much evil in the past."

Lowering his leg, Peter adjusted his body in his chair and reminded her, "I want to rebuild the Blake name to what it was before Stefano got a hold of it." He still wanted to know more about how things were then, but he needed to take this one step at a time.

Full of doubt, the mayor shook her head and remained silent.

Uncomfortable with her lack of response, Peter asked, "What are you thinking?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment before revealing, "I admit I am touched by what you want to do, but I believe it is impossible. There is so much that you and your sister have done that is inexcusable." When Peter began to shake his head in disappointment, she continued, "Look at the things you did to Jennifer, Jack, and Abby, and remember the role you played in Stefano's shady business. Kristen locked up Marlena and used Susan Banks to get John. Stefano groomed the two of you."

Unable to take anymore, Peter cut in, "And you worked for Maddalena."

Defensive, Mayor White countered, "You two did as well, but my situation was different because I wasn't fully aware of what Stefano's sister was doing."

Upset at how his mother was disconnecting any association with him, Peter wondered, "Do you see me and Kristen as lost causes?"

"No." Rachel immediately denied it before claiming, "Your focus on business and family should help you two build something new – something away from the DiMeras. I truly hope you're committed to doing that even if I'm not there to help you."

Peter sat in silence before releasing, "What about Ezra? What about how you're lying to him about who you really are?"

With a nod, Rachel admitted, "I feel awful for that, but I will tell Ezra on my own terms – in the proper time."

Peter began to shake his head again with great disappointment. "I'm done with this conversation." He stood up to leave. "I wanted to believe in you, but I can see Stefano broke you as much as he broke me and Kristen. Kristen and I are trying to change that, but you are in denial."

Peter walked out leaving Rachel alone. She felt shame and disappointment.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Chad arrived to The Chill, he found Kristen seemingly waiting for him in the parking lot. Once he got out of his vehicle, he suspiciously asked, "Why are you here?"

Kristen, who was leaning against her car, shared, "I tried to contact EJ and Lexie, but neither answered their phones."

With his arms crossed, Chad reminded Kristen, "You are no longer a part of DiMera Enterprises. Why are you seeking us out?" He wrapped his arms around his body a little tighter because it was a tad cold due to it being a cloudy day.

Ignoring Chad's question for now, Kristen pointed out, "We are still family. I was at your wedding."

Trying to read Kristen, Chad acknowledged, "You were there. You're dating Brady Black. You were his plus one." When Kristen didn't respond, he moved on and said, "We really have nothing to talk about if this relates to business."

"How are you and Will doing?" Kristen interjected so Chad would know she did not want to discuss business with him.

Thrown by Kristen's personal question, Chad simply stated, "Will and I are fine." He didn't believe for a second that Kristen would seek EJ and Lexie to talk about him and Will.

Kristen pulled herself from her car and rewrapped her light sweater over her body. "Are you still friends with my nephew, Ezra?"

Wondering why she would bring up Ezra, Chad carefully replied, "Ezra is still our friend even though we don't see much of him. Will probably talks to him more."

Kristen showed great interest when she commented, "I know you and Ezra had difficulties before in the past."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Chad informed her. He was growing tired of this conversation. "Ezra and I have moved past it, and I think your questions are you clearly digging for something more."

Kristen warmly grinned. "I'm only curious about Ezra's well-being," she admitted. "I have noticed that he seems skittish at times – especially when he's around Will. Did something happen between him and Will? What kind of relationship do they have or did they have?"

Chad was now somewhat curious to continue this conversation and gave Kristen an odd look. "I have no idea what you're looking for here, but you came to the wrong person."

Recognizing that she did come to the wrong person and that Chad had no clue on what happened between her nephew and Will, Kristen changed the subject. "I hope we can get together soon with Brady and Will – a double date."

Even though he was uncomfortable with the idea, Chad claimed, "I will see what I can do, but before you go…" He cleared his throat. "…why were you looking for EJ and Lexie. It couldn't have been to talk about Ezra."

Kristen nodded her head knowing she had to give Chad something plausible. "I simply want no bad blood between all of us. You and I used to have a rapport. We understood each other. I really want us to have peace."

Chad recalled the time he tried to reach out to Kristen. He wondered if she was truly trying to do the same here. Either way, he wasn't sure if peace would ever be a possibility.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In a small conference room in an undisclosed location outside of Salem, EJ stated to those gathered around the long table, "I hope I can count on the support and discretion of everyone who attended today." He stood and buttoned his suit coat.

A potential investor, Mr. Bloom, leaned forward and said, "I am very intrigued in seeing if DiMera Enterprises can make this work for Salem. It would be nice if your experiment works to see it go on to a national and then possibly an international level."

Nodding her head, Lexie tried to keep her focus on what has happening in front of her. She hadn't talked to her mother since Friday and was worried about her, but she couldn't think about that now. To keep her head in the game, she turned her focus to another person in attendance: Mr. Lee. "Can we count on your support? Can you talk to the president about our experiment?"

Delphi's father promised, "We are absolutely intrigued to see if this works. My wife and I will certainly use our connections in D.C. to get this ball rolling. With the presidential election coming to a head, we're still not sure how this thing will go."

Mrs. Lee added, "The future is very important to consider."

"I agree," Lexie affirmed.

"Are there worries or fears concerning competition or anyone trying to take credit for this work?" Mrs. Lee asked next.

Rex cleared his throat and chose to answer. "This is my research along with some of my colleagues. This is ours."

EJ assertively interjected, "I am aware there will be others trying to discredit this or take credit, but we are not worried about that. Anyone who tries to do either of those things will be put in a very bad position." He looked at everyone in attendance and hoped they got the message.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After returning a few things from her emotionally-driven shopping spree with her mom the day before, Abby sat down on one of the benches in Horton Town Square. She felt a fatigue come over her and needed to rest for a bit. "I'm too stressed out," she told herself. She began to blame herself for letting it get this far.

Reflecting on how she believed she would always be missing something and searching for it like her father, Abby shook her head because she thought she found it when she and Josh got back together. Now she was questioning all of it again because Josh was not fully present with her. Maybe she was wrong all along.

* * *

 _Friday, August 30th, 2013_

* * *

Sitting in Jen's hospital office, Abigail looked down and then to her mother for a moment before requesting, "What exactly went wrong in your relationship with dad? I mean, I guess I know, but I'm asking – I guess – because I want to know if love is real and if it really just dies as easily as it comes."

Jen sighed. "Sweetie, I love and care for your dad," she maintained before admitting, "I was young when I fell for him and tried to fight it because of the things I knew about him. I couldn't win by fighting it though because I saw your dad's amazing heart. He was hiding it, and I wanted to pull it out, so everyone could see how great he was – how great he is."

Abigail watched her mom intently and noted Jen's eyes began to water. "Mom?" she said softly.

"I never succeeded in that," Jen released with great disappointment.

Abigail knew she needed to change the focus, so Jen didn't remain in her current state. She hadn't seen that look in her mother's eyes since the night they watched the DVD Colin sent them. "Mom, I can so relate. I have tried to fix the guys I've been with. I guess Josh was the exception because surprisingly there was nothing he really needed to fix – at least individually."

Jen wiped the tears from her face and shared, "You need to know one truth, and it's a truth your great-grandmother Alice always told me: Love never dies."

Abigail reflected on what Jen said for a moment. There was still so much she didn't understand. "So what does that mean for you and dad?"

"Your father and I cannot be together," Jen upheld.

"What about Daniel?"

Without skipping a beat, Jen maintained, "I cannot be with any man who continually gives up on me – who walks out on me and disappears. I'm worth more than that. I should love myself more."

Abigail pulled herself out of her chair to give her mother a hug. "You should love yourself, and you definitely deserve better. I'm sorry you've been abandoned like that."

Jen squeezed her daughter tightly. "Abigail, find a good man who will treat you right and don't ever give up on him or yourself. Don't ever let any man take what makes you – you."

Abigail held onto her mother and tried to ease their fears. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be okay."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Sunday, October 16th, 2016_

* * *

"Abigail Deveraux?"

Hearing her name, Abby turned around to see Ian standing nearby. She was surprised to see him.

Ian took a step forward. "Sorry for bothering you," he released noting the stress on her face.

"Why are you in town?"

"For a job," Ian revealed thinking about how Stephanie was the one who got him the hook up. "Have you talked to Stephanie at all?"

Abby thought about her cousin. "I haven't talked to her since last month. A lot of people don't like to talk to me."

Sitting with her, Ian tried to cheer Abby up. "I find that hard to believe." He noted the wedding ring on her finger and wondered if she kept her last name because she didn't correct him.

"That's because you don't know me… not really," Abby countered.

Ian realized he had invaded Abby's space. "Am I bothering you?"

Abby shook her head and rubbed her stomach. "No, I just needed to sit for a while."

Ian chose not to ask Abby if she was pregnant even if it was obvious with how she carried herself. Instead, he commented, "It's good to sit and relax occasionally."

Abby smiled in return.

Walking past Abby and Ian, Brady headed into Mandalay Café. He discovered his sister had already ordered his drink and found a table inside as well. "Thanks," he said as she handed the drink to him. "Are you in a hurry?"

Rubbing her hands against her own drink, Belle said, "Yeah, but I have a bit of time. I thought we should talk before we head into the office tomorrow."

With a firm nod, Brady looked down and acknowledged, "It's probably best we clear the air, so we can have a productive week."

Taking a quick sip, Belle felt hopeful. "I'm glad you want to be productive." She paused realizing how that sounded. "Sorry, I know you want to work and be successful, but I'm also afraid you may not have been upfront or clear with how things were at Titan before you asked me to combine Basic Black with Titan and work for you. The picture you painted was nothing like I have witnessed."

Brady took a deep breath and exhaled, "I hear you, Belle. Victor is not working with us anymore. He's working to keep Titan away from me even though it was clear in the past that I am the future of Titan."

Somewhat confused, Belle stated, "Brady, it's been clear that Victor has worked to keep you away from the Titan mantle for a while now, but I wonder if you have done anything to push Victor into this corner."

"No," Brady answered immediately.

Belle wasn't sure if her brother was being honest even though she truly wanted to believe him. "Something had to change Victor's mind."

Brady figured he already had the answer to Belle's wonderment. "It's his hatred for Kristen," he replied even though there was still a part of him that wondered if there was more.

Belle challenged Brady by reminding him, "Well, Kristen and Peter tried to take over Titan. They practically succeeded."

Getting defensive, Brady complained, "Whose side are you on?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Belle questioned with great intensity, though she lowered the volume of her voice.

Brady realized Belle was trying not to make a scene. He leaned back and placed his drink on the table. "I want your honest thoughts on Kristen."

Discomfort covered Belle's face. She did not want to have this conversation, so she stated, "Kristen is none of my business. You can be in a relationship with anyone you choose."

"That's not really a response," Brady complained.

Belle became more frustrated that Brady wanted to push this. "Because there's no point in asking me to tell you my thoughts on Kristen. I don't make decisions for you, so it should not matter."

Getting a tad emotional, Brady revealed, "It matters because I feel so alone… especially after I started dating Kristen. I can't help who I love."

Against her better judgment, Belle wondered, "How can you feel alone when you're with the woman you love?" This question rendered Brady silent. Realizing she hurt her brother, she tried to return to the topic at hand. "I'm not worried about your relationship with Kristen. I'm more concerned with your pride and what your pride is making you do!"

Now completely uncomfortable, Brady stood up and announced, "I have to get to the gym. I know you have something to do, so you should do it."

Belle sighed and watched as her brother walked out of Mandalay Café. He left his drink on the table. She clearly hit on something.

After Brady left his sister's side, Saunders called his boss immediately. "Mr. Kiriakis."

"Yes?" Victor released on the other side.

"I followed Brady to Mandalay Café and things seemed tense between your grandson and his sister, Mrs. Brady."

Victor replied with appreciation. "Thanks for letting me know. Keep following them."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the kitchen of the Horton house, JJ and Jade were eating a supreme pizza that Jade picked up on her way over. With the box wide open, Jade talked about the toppings on the pizza because she was trying to make conversation. JJ was oddly quiet, and she picked up on the anxiousness he seemed to feel due to being around her.

"I really appreciate you coming and bringing food," he finally cut in. JJ thought about how his mom headed into the office before Jade arrived. Even if he appreciated the fact that his mother wasn't babysitting him, he wondered if things would feel less awkward if she was around.

Jade realized JJ wasn't interested in what she had to say about her favorite pizza toppings. "It's not a bother. I am content in spending an hour or two with you… perhaps further beyond that."

JJ took a couple of deep breaths before declaring, "We need to talk." He made direct eye contact and took a moment to recognize he was able to start the conversation he knew he needed to have with Jade. After another quick breath, he pushed on, "I want to apologize for what I did to you the last time I saw you before going into rehab…"

Jade put her hand out to stop JJ from continuing. "We do not need to discuss… this in any capacity." Her mind began to wander to what happened upstairs before she had to call 911.

JJ insisted. "We do… or at least, I need to apologize completely for what I did to you. It wasn't fair…"

Jade wouldn't allow JJ to continue. She changed the subject to something she knew wouldn't lead to any bad thoughts. "Let us discuss Q. I am aware you were in his company the evening before. Did he steer you to his living quarters on campus?"

Even though he really wanted to apologize, JJ recognized it wouldn't have the same impact if he forced it on Jade. She clearly wasn't ready. It was important she was in the right place to hear what he had to say to her. "Q didn't take me to his dorm. We just hung out here."

Jade's eyes lit up. "It is imperative you see his living quarters at your earliest convenience – I insist… although you wouldn't know how it appeared before."

Trying to keep up with Jade, JJ questioned, "Why would it appear different?"

Moving her plate out of the way, Jade grabbed a napkin to wipe her face before explaining, "Qamar has the… dorm… to himself now that his flat mate ceased his enrollment at Uni."

JJ's eyes furrowed as he tried to figure out why Qamar didn't mention this to him at all the night before. He didn't get to think about it too much because Harold suddenly entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Seeing JJ and Jade there, Harold swiftly apologized. "Sorry for barging in. I just got in hoping to talk with your mom. I will be out of your hair soon… and congratulations for getting through treatment."

JJ thought about how this was the first time he saw Harold since what happened. "You don't have to apologize. My… my condolences for what you're going through."

Harold tried to hold it together. "I… I will see you later. I need to check in with someone." He grabbed his water bottle and headed out of the kitchen.

After Harold was gone, Jade turned to JJ and said, "I had no clue you have kin in town. Is he connected to the aunt who presented employment for you in her restaurant?"

JJ quickly corrected Jade. "Harold isn't exactly family, but a close friend and colleague of my mother. He recently lost his husband and is staying here for a while."

Surprised by all the information JJ just unloaded, Jade questioned with a worried look on her face, "In which room does he abide?"

"The one next to mine," JJ answered before clarifying, "The guest room."

Jade's eyes widened. "How… Is it agonizing him being so close and near your personal proximity?"

JJ reflected over how Harold lost his husband and how tragic that must be for his mother's friend. "I can't say it's terrible because we haven't really interacted until now, but I think it will be awkward."

Nodding her head in agreement, Jade replied, "I can solely visualize the responsibility and burden you must feel…"

Noting the true concern in Jade's eyes and voice, JJ didn't know what to say because he didn't see it as a burden. "I'll survive."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Can you summarize your experience as a foster parent?" Jen had Eric in her office at _The Salem Spectator_.

Eric unconsciously smiled as he admitted, "It was scary and worthwhile at the same time. I didn't know what to expect even though Nicole and I went through courses and other trainings to be foster parents. Colton wasn't going to be a case study or practice. He was the real deal, and I had to adapt and learn from him to do what was best for him."

"Did you find your groove after a while?"

Eric shook his head. "It wasn't ever easy," he confessed. "I struggled a lot because I wasn't sure I was who Colton needed. I talked with my mom, siblings, Will, anyone to process the changes I was going through as well as the struggle of being a parent to someone who had parents out there. It was a test of boundaries, and even though I grew attached to Colton, I had to keep telling myself this was most likely temporary." Eric's thoughts went to Nicole and her struggles with losing Colton. He wondered if he should have communicated with her more throughout the process.

Jen noted Eric was in his head. To bring him back to the informal interview, she asked, "Would you recommend fostering or adopting?"

Without hesitation, Eric replied, "I would. There are kids out there who want to belong or need a place to call home whether it is temporary or permanent. Kids need that connection, and it's so important."

Jen grinned widely. "You are very passionate about this," she noted before asking, "Do you plan to do it again?"

Eric hesitated this time. Eventually, he told Jen, "If I'm in the right place, I will do it again."

"That's great," Jen recognized as she turned off the audio recording on her cell phone. Hannah would type up the recording later when she officially started her internship. "I have what I want for now and may ask you some follow-up questions later if you're okay with that."

Sitting up in his chair, Eric said, "I'm good to meet again." He felt both relieved and disappointed that the interview was over.

Happy to hear that, Jen continued, "I'm thinking about approaching Nicole because I think her perspective could add more to the story. I know you said before that Nicole may not be interested, so I want to know if there's anything I can do to persuade your wife."

Eric gave Jen an uneasy look. "It's simply not a good idea, and I would rather not say any more than that." To shift his thoughts from doubt, he reminded himself that he and Nicole were going through the process of finding a surrogate.

Noting the seriousness in Eric, Jen assured, "I will take your advice then and stay away. Thanks again for your time."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Shutting things down at the pub, Gabi had the trash in her hand to take outside. She was ready to be home to unwind; she wanted to forget what happened with Mathieu the night before. After throwing the trash in the dumpster in back, she heard someone say, "You are more beautiful than ever. The moonlight hits your hair in such a wonderful way."

Gabi felt chills fall down her spine as she slowly turned around to see the person who spoke. Her heart raced faster as she confirmed it was her old stalker, Larry. Even though he was wearing a cap and glasses, she recognized him. Keeping her distance, she fearfully questioned, "What are you doing in Salem again?"

Larry took in Gabi's eyes. "I've gotten help, so I can be the man you deserve," he claimed.

Continuing to stay back, Gabi nervously told Larry, "You're not allowed here because Caroline banned you." She slowly began to reach for her phone in her pocket.

"Good thing we're outside, Gabriella," Larry quickly pointed out. "Besides, I heard the pub is under new management." He moved quickly and forcefully grabbed Gabi by her arms. As she tried to break free, he frustratingly asked, "Why won't you love me?"

Gabi squealed in horror as Larry's grasp on her seemed to only tighten the more she tried to break free. She attempted to raise her legs to kick him, but he pulled her closer after turning her around causing her to drop her phone on the ground. "Let me go!" she released loudly.

Fortunately for Gabi, Andrew, who hadn't noticed what was happening, walked out saying, "Gabi, I told you I would take out the trash." When his brain caught up to what was happening in front of him, he quickly reacted, grabbed Larry from behind, and forced him to let go of Gabi by wrapping his arms around Larry's throat.

With Gabi free, Andrew directed, "Call the cops!"

Gabi watched Andrew to make sure he had a tight hold of Larry as she picked up her phone. Calling the police, she couldn't believe this was happening again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: We Could Be the Push – Monday, October 17th, 2016**

 **E** asier said than done. Words escape the lips and have the power to alter life, but sometimes words alone aren't enough of a push.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me here," Jennifer stated as she got more comfortable in the wooden seat at Java Café.

Eyeing her husband for a moment, Adrienne returned her gaze to Jennifer. "Is everything okay? How is JJ? How are Abby and the baby?"

Jennifer knew things weren't exactly fine for Abby, but she decided not to delve into that because she wanted to focus on her research for her article. With her hands calmly pressed against the table, she affirmed, "Everyone is fine. I asked you two to meet me here because I am doing a story over adoption and fostering, and if you're interested, I'd like to interview you. Your perspective would really help me."

"We would be happy to help," Adrienne spoke for her and her husband. "What exactly would you like to know?"

Jen pulled out her phone and asked them if it was okay to record their conversation. After Justin and Adrienne gave her permission, Jen clarified, "I'd like to know your story involving adoption. We are family, and I know your history, but I would like to hear it from your perspectives again."

Raising her eyebrows to Justin, Adrienne commented, "Our history wasn't all rosy."

Justin nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose we can start with the oldest, Alex. Alex is my biological son through Anjelica Deveraux, but we really don't have to get into that rough history."

Hearing Anjelica's name, Jennifer thought about how Anjelica was married to the man who adopted Jack – the same man who became a serial killer. "Yeah… we don't have to go into all of those details." She tried to smile because she wanted to keep things light.

Taking Justin's hand, Adrienne continued, "It was a long road before I was able to adopt Alex. There are times it seems Alex struggles with connecting with me due to the fact that I am not his biological mother, but the love is still there between us. He still calls me mom."

Justin squeezed Adrienne's hand and added, "Alex was almost adopted by quite a few people before Adrienne adopted him. There was Neil Curtis as well as my uncle, Victor." He mentally reflected on how Victor planned to raise Alex as his own son and how he and Alex continued to have a strange connection.

As Jennifer continued to listen, Adrienne shared, "Before Alex came to live with Justin and me permanently, we had already adopted twins, Vic and Joey. Their biological parents were JJ Bagwood and Stanley Krakowski. We had some tense and fearful moments because JJ and Stanley wanted their sons back, but fortunately, they changed their minds once they realized how connected the four us were."

"That was such a hard time," Justin admitted, "…because we didn't want to say goodbye to our boys. Adrienne would probably say the same, but I can't imagine what life would be like if we had lost custody of them."

Jennifer shook her head hearing this again. "I can only imagine." She thought about how Eric and Nicole lost Colton after bonding with him.

"Fortunately, we got to keep custody of Vic and Joey. We moved to Dallas and that's where Sonny was born."

With a smile on her face, Jen acknowledged, "You have so many different dynamics in your family. What about the relationships between siblings?"

Reflecting over the relationships between his sons, Justin answered, "Alex, Vic, Joey, and Sonny all have great relationships with each other. They are blood brothers as far as everything is concerned."

Though she enjoyed hearing Justin's positive take on things, Adrienne interjected, "There was some tension between Alex and Sonny growing up."

Recognizing the truth Adrienne was speaking, Justin explained, "There was some jealousy there because Sonny was also Adrienne's biological son. He saw us treating Sonny differently than him and the twins."

"…but the truth was what Alex witnessed was different from his own experience because of his difficult past with Anjelica, Neil, and Victor," Adrienne stated. Shaking her head, she continued, "When Sonny came out, Alex also struggled with that."

Justin did not feel comfortable going into that and quickly declared, "Everything is great now though. We've worked through all that. Every family has their difficulties, and we've had ours. We worked through it all together."

With a smile, Jen commented, "That's truly inspiring."

Justin gladly agreed. "Adrienne and I were and are truly blessed."

Jennifer pushed a button on her phone since she was done recording. "Do you think your sons would be open to the idea of being interviewed?"

"I'll ask them," Adrienne promised. She glanced over to her husband and hoped that dredging up Alex's past didn't bother him too much.

Removing his arm from the back of his wife's chair, Justin leaned forward on the table. "Alex may be a bit difficult due to some issues we're having." He hated admitting this after selling the fact that things were good. It helped that Jennifer was no longer recording their conversation.

Jennifer noted the look of disdain on Adrienne's face from Justin's comment. "Are things okay?" she asked before clarifying, "I'm not asking for the story."

Adrienne blew some air out as she revealed, "We're not honestly sure what happened, but Alex has been pushing us away. Out of the blue, he just started picking fights, raising his voice, and questioning our motives towards him." In all honesty, it reminded her of when they were struggling through the addition of Sonny and living with three other boys.

Thinking about JJ and his sudden behavior change in the past, Jennifer questioned, "Alex doesn't have history with drugs, right?"

Justin denied it. "He hasn't touched the stuff."

Adrienne looked down. "Alex's issues are somewhat similar to Sonny's past issues."

Jennifer shook her head. "I hope you get answers soon and that Alex will talk to you about what's really going on."

"I hope so as well," Adrienne sighed. "I think things will really come together for Sonny's wedding."

Wanting to push for more positivity, Jennifer shared, "I'm really excited about the wedding. Any more details ironed out?"

Justin looked at his wife knowing her anxiety level about the whole thing. "We are still waiting on solid details."

Unable to stay quiet about it, Adrienne said, "I will sit them down if they don't tell me soon because I can't take not knowing anymore. I know the wedding is happening between Dario's and Sonny's birthdays – at least that was the last I was told."

Jennifer smiled and stated, "Sonny and Dario really need to get it together."

Outside, Josh saw Zedekiah exiting Java Café and confronted him. "Tell me who you work for," he demanded. "What will you do with that video if I don't do what you say?"

Annoyed, Zedekiah took a quick sip of his drink before telling Josh, "I explained this already. I don't know anything."

"What does your boss want stored at The Chill?" Josh questioned.

Zedekiah shook his head and crossed Josh so that his back was facing the big window of Java Cafe. "I still don't think you're listening. I have no clue. The next time you get a call from that phone I gave you, you should find out from whoever is on the other side."

Annoyed and impatient, Josh pushed, "I don't have time for this…" He glanced past Zedekiah and for the first time noticed his mother-in-law was sitting inside with Sonny's parents. Remembering how Jen grilled him about his relationship with Abby, he became nervous about being seen with Zedekiah and said, "I cannot deal with this stress," before walking away.

Left alone near the entrance of the Java Café, Zedekiah recognized that Josh left because of something he saw inside. He turned around and made eye contact with Jennifer, the woman who fired him from _The Salem Spectator_ once she uncovered he was a mole planted by the Blakes. Turning around, he walked off refocusing on the conversation with Josh. He was curious because something was definitely off about what Josh said. "I need to do some digging for Kristen. I don't trust Delphi." He wondered what she wanted stored at The Chill.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the Titan building, Brady spotted his grandfather's secretary leave her desk to run an errand. He decided to spy on Victor and managed to quietly crack the door open. Maybe he would finally understand why his grandfather seemed set on disowning him.

"There is nothing to worry about if Kate accepts my offer to run Titan," Victor's voice sounded from his office. "She won't get rid of any business as long as a profit is involved. If you hold your end of the deal, we will be just fine."

Brady had heard enough. Upset, he rushed towards the elevators trying to process the news that Victor wanted Kate to run Titan. "This can't be happening."

Quickly stepping off the elevator, Belle had Sami on the phone because Marlena asked her to talk to her sister. "Are you staying away from mom because of Roman?"

Sami groaned because she knew Marlena was behind this call. "Belle, no offense, but just stay out of it. I am tired of this back and forth. I know you experienced some of the missing parent syndrome that Eric and I experienced, but it wasn't exactly the same."

Belle pushed forward. "Our parents didn't exactly have a choice."

"Sure," Sami agreed, but then she countered, "This time my dad did have a choice."

When Brady fumed past her, Belle stopped walking towards her office and said, "Sami, I'm going to have to call you back." She pushed the _end call_ button on the screen of her cell and caught up with her brother. "Stop… Brady, where are you going? I can tell by the determined look in your eyes, you're about to do something you should probably think over first."

Brady wasn't going to let anyone stop him. "I need to get out for a while," he stated to assure his sister he wasn't going to do anything.

Belle took a step back and decided to let her brother be. She hoped he wasn't going to do anything reckless.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Heartbroken and alone, Gustavo sat inside his room at the Town Square Hotel reflecting over everything taken from him. It was dark except for the light shining through the small lamp on the desk. With the curtains purposely closed, he thought about Maddalena and what she told him after their initial conversation in Paris.

* * *

 _Friday, February 13th, 2015_

* * *

Gustavo met with Maddalena now that she had finally arrived to the island named after her. "I cannot stay long because I am on a mission."

Maddalena noted the distance Gustavo held from her. "I do not want to keep you from what you feel is necessary at this time, but I do… I must speak more on my sins."

Moving his head to the side, Gustavo replied, "We have already discussed this. I agreed to help you end your life."

Maddalena hated how things were between her and the love of her life. With anguish in her voice, she implored, "Please do not dismiss me."

Noting the pain upon her face, Gustavo took a step towards Maddalena. "I will never dismiss you. You are the reason my heart still beats. I thought of you every day while I was in captivity. Even though my heart breaks for what Stefano and his brothers did to your heart, I still love you."

As Gustavo moved closer, Maddalena met him half way to hold him in her arms. She held him for a bit telling him, "I feel I must continue to apologize for disappointing you so much. I am disappointed in myself. I manipulated others. Put them in the places I needed, and it was all for nothing." Closing her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek as she shared, "I dismissed Ignazio to protect him while telling Colin, Azzura, and Ricardo that sacrifices would need to be made, and now all three are dead."

Gustavo felt the self-hate in Maddalena's voice. He tried to stop her from continuing, "Alena, please…"

Maddalena separated herself from Gustavo and took his hand. "Please save Ignazio from the same fate," she begged.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, October 17_ _th_ _, 2016_

* * *

"I tried Alena… I tried." Coming out of his thoughts, Gustavo focused on Ignazio and the trouble he found himself in. He worried about his grandson not getting the help he needed. He truly thought Ignazio's time in Egypt would help, but maybe it didn't.

Gustavo needed to do something. He needed someone to fix this. He grabbed his phone next to the small lamp and called Ignazio.

"Nonno…"

Gustavo cleared his throat before speaking. "Ignazio, you must remain inconspicuous for now. I do not want you inserting yourself into anything."

Ignazio felt restless and it showed in his tone. "Nonno, I must remind you I tire of taking orders."

Gustavo wasn't going to allow Ignazio the option of ignoring his instruction. "This is not a suggestion. I must remind you of the redemption you want." Even with his encouragement, deep down, he believed it was too late for his grandson.

Ignazio countered, "Every action I take is for my redemption."

Deciding to let him go for now, Gustavo casually stated, "I will contact you again soon." He ended the call as he wondered if Ignazio's idea of redemption included murder.

* * *

 _Friday, February 13th, 2015_

* * *

Back on the island of Maddalena, Maddalena told Gustavo, "Dario's heart reminds me of yours. I asked him to keep an eye on Ignazio, but I believe Ignazio most likely won't accept his help… not now."

Gustavo placed his hands in his pockets. "Do not concern yourself with Ignazio because I have him where he needs to be."

Shaking her head, Maddalena persistently replied, "Ignazio struggles with André and what André did."

"Tell me about our eldest," Gustavo requested.

Maddalena studied Gustavo because André's story was just another tragedy. "I feel it necessary to warn you this could upset you for many reasons." After Gustavo gave her a nod, she revealed, "Sometime after we were told you had died, André fell in love with the gardener's son, and I caught them together. I was so disappointed by what I found, and I informed our gardener of what happened. He, out of shame and respect to our family, hung his son on an olive tree."

As Maddalena went on, Gustavo felt enraged by what transpired. Even with his anger increasing by the second, he managed to ask, "What did André do after his lover was hung?"

Maddalena grew nervous because she heard the tension in her husband's voice. "André left our home and traveled across the world only to change even more under Stefano's influence."

"Was this prior to our son deciding to populate the earth with his seed?"

Maddalena shook her head. "André joined Stefano after. He felt he had something to prove and looked to Stefano as his new padre."

Unable to hold back his anger, Gustavo released, "Cazzo! I really despise Stefano for tainting everything!"

Sharing in her husband's disappointment, Maddalena shared, "André engaged in many things to prove his loyalty to Stefano until his death. He murdered himself to help Stefano put an end to my padre's vendetta against the Brady family."

Gustavo shook his head recalling the situation between Santo and Colleen Brady. "So many suffered because a man couldn't remain loyal to his wife." He thought about André as a child before he was taken from him. "André was our hope born. He believed in love and was so intelligent."

Wanting to give her husband hope, Maddalena reminded him, "And André left the world with children who can still bring hope into this world. Though it is too late for me, I believe you can help them erase the sins of Stefano and those connected to him."

Upset but determined, Gustavo turned away from Maddalena. "Your brothers tied my hands and feet with rope. They told me I would never see you again or influence the future of the family." He closed his eyes for a moment to calm his mind. He turned around again and said, "They are wrong though – on both accounts."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, October 17th, 2016_

* * *

After dialing Alessandro's number, Gustavo listened as the phone rang. Alessandro did not answer. "Alessandro, it is your nonno. I know how you can prove you are trustworthy. I need you to take care of your fratello, Ignazio."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in one of the questioning rooms with Bo and Steve, Larry, the man who attacked Gabi the night before, glared at the cops in front of him. "Why am I in here with you? You already know what happened last night. The love of my life broke my heart once again."

Bo looked at the man before him and wondered if there was something about the name Larry. After making a ticking sound with his mouth, he said, "You know you need to stay away from the Brady Pub and Ms. Hernandez. You told your therapist you understood that."

"I don't want to talk about it," Larry complained. "Why am I here?"

Steve remained in the corner next to the door. "How long have you been following Ms. Hernandez around this time?"

Larry remained quiet for a moment. He was stalling to see if Bo and Steve would let this go. When he realized they planned to wait, he finally revealed, "I followed Gabi for a few days. Why is it important?"

Bo remained on his feet but rested his hands on the table. "Two days ago, Ms. Hernandez was walking to her car at night."

A smile formed on Larry's face. "I remember. She was walking with some little boy near her brother's garage."

"It would be best if you stayed away from there, too, if you're released," Steve cut in.

Frustrated, Larry said, "I could have convinced Gabi to give me a chance if that other guy didn't run towards me that night."

This was what Bo and Steve were hoping to get to. "You saw the young man who was hurt?" He hoped Larry would verify he saw Mathieu that night.

With a nod, Larry confirmed it. "I did. I saw the poor guy running and gasping for air."

"Did you see anything else?"

Larry turned his attention to Steve to answer his question. "I only saw the kid running towards Gabi."

Bo stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know anything about the gay men who recently committed suicide?" If it wasn't for the fact that Larry was recently released, they would see him as a suspect. Nevertheless, they hoped he could be a witness.

Larry studied Bo and Steve for a moment. This was something very important to them. "Do you mean the ones who hung themselves on trees? I heard they weren't suicides. They were actually murdered."

Dropping his arms to his sides, Bo questioned immediately, "Where did you hear this from?" He knew Hope, John, and the commissioner would be interested in what he had to say.

"I will tell you what I know if you let me walk out of this room right after," Larry propositioned.

Steve finally pulled himself from the corner and moved closer. "We can't allow that," he shared. "You should just cooperate."

Larry still wanted a deal. "Can I at least get one last conversation with Gabi?"

"That's impossible as well," Bo strongly stated. "Tell us what you know."

"I know nothing," Larry declared as he slouched in his chair and looked away. "I was just saying whatever to get off the hook."

Bo and Steve quickly became annoyed, but Bo wondered if there was still truth to Larry's claim.

After giving her statement, Gabi walked out of a different questioning room. She was surprised to see Andrew there. "Who is watching the pub?" she asked as she approached him.

Andrew looked Gabi over to make sure she was okay. "My grandma is supervising, but she's not allowed to do any heavy work. Are you okay?"

Gabi rubbed her shoulder as she remembered what happened the night before. "I'm fine," she answered. "Thanks again for saving me."

"It was nothing," Andrew claimed as he fought off giving Gabi a hug.

Gabi noted how Andrew was keeping his distance, but she was still confused because he was at the police station checking up on her. "Andrew, why are you really here? Dario has Carter, and you could have easily checked on me when I returned to the pub."

Andrew claimed, "I remembered something and told the cops already. I just happened to be around when you got out."

"Oh," Gabi released. Andrew was able to answer her question rather quickly. Maybe she did misread this. Andrew was definitely not interested in her romantically.

Unable to avoid the disappointment in Gabi, Andrew wondered if he should question her on it, but Arianna came over to check on her sister. As the two sisters hugged, Andrew shared, "I'll head back to the pub."

Gabi gave Andrew a small nod but kept her focus on her sister. "I hope Larry is kept far away from me."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

As she sat at a table in the middle of Horton Town Square, Abby thought about how she called in to work. She needed a day away from everything. Her mother needed her help, but she still allowed the day off.

Abby rubbed her stomach and told her unborn son, "Today is about us and whatever makes us smile." She pulled her phone from her bag right after and contemplated calling Chelsea to see if she had time to hang out. Spotting Ian walking in her direction, she stopped herself and commented, "You must be doing your best to become a regular in Salem."

Ian grinned and said, "I could get used to running into nice smiles every day."

Abby smiled bigger. "Did you see me talking to my belly?"

"I didn't see anything," Ian replied even though it was clear he was pretending. He didn't think she should feel embarrassed for talking to her unborn child.

Abby appreciated the lie. "I promise I'm not crazy."

Ian openly admitted, "I think it's cool to see an expecting mom glow so much."

With a small scoff, Abby appreciatively stated, "Thanks for normalizing what I was doing."

Ian gave Abby a playful shrug before asking, "Do you need anything… a drink… anything?"

"I'm not thirsty," Abby replied; she still had a grin on her face. "Thanks for the offer, but I could use some company." Making eye contact with Ian, she realized she was smiling and shifted in her seat to wipe it off her face; she now felt guilty for how Ian made her smile and how the baby was a witness to it even though her son wasn't born.

Ian gladly took a seat next to Abby and casually claimed, "I can hang out for a bit." He settled in his seat and continued to make eye contact; it was hard to break.

After being released from the hospital, Mat figured he needed a place to stay for a while. He talked to John and Hope again – they told him they were aware that he knew Sonny Kiriakis. He figured this meant Sonny checked up on him while he was at the hospital. He could have guessed because he caught Sonny near his room quite a bit.

"He must still care for me," he hopefully figured. Mat was done with the clubs because he was wrong to try to escape his feelings for Sonny. He whispered under his breath, "I only have myself to blame. If I hadn't walked away from what I know is written in the stars I never would have been in a position to be attacked." Turning the corner, he suddenly jumped before falling backwards onto the ground.

Ignazio tried to help Mathieu to his feet, but Mat pushed his hands from him. "Stay away from me." He quickly got on his feet and rushed off.

At a loss for words, Ignazio looked around and wondered if anyone saw what had just occurred. He wasn't sure if he completely understood it.

Though Ignazio believed he was in the clear, he wasn't. Alessandró stood behind a bush watching him wondering why Mathieu responded to him in that way. Pulling out his phone, he got an idea, but he was distracted when he saw he had a missed call and voicemail from an unsaved number. "What is this?" he asked himself.

Alessandró looked up to make sure Ignazio was gone before he placed the phone to his ear. When he heard the voice from the voicemail, he was surprised to hear Gustavo's voice. "What is this?" he echoed but in a shocked manner. He continued to listen to Gustavo's voicemail and realized he wanted him to do something with Ignazio. With what he just witnessed, he had a plan.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, at the Horton house, Jack sat across from his son inside the kitchen. He reflected on how he and Jen were trying to give JJ some space as he adjusted to life outside of rehab once more. He still felt weird about it all. "Do you have any big plans this week?"

JJ eyed his phone to see if he had any messages. "I'm thinking about checking in with Salem U to see what I have to do to take classes next semester. I also need to check in with Aunt Adrienne about working for her. Oh, and I need to find an NA meeting."

Jack hated that this was his son's life now. "If you need any help, I can help you." He reflected on his own childhood – his son was definitely a better man than he was at his age.

"Thanks, dad," JJ released before changing the subject. "Have you given up on taking down the drug ring?"

This was something Jack had already decided he didn't want to discuss with JJ. "It's best if we don't chew over my work."

"Things are different now," JJ calmly argued. "I'm not trying to help you anymore. I want to make my life as problem-free as possible."

Even though Jack was happy to hear that, he maintained, "I still don't want to talk about it."

Figuring his dad was still working on taking down the drug ring, JJ sighed. "Be careful dad." He looked away for a moment before disclosing, "I've realized I'm no hero. I shouldn't try to be one."

Jack felt even sadder when he saw the disappointment in his son's eyes. "JJ, you are still a good guy."

JJ hesitantly looked into his father's eyes and promised, "I'm trying to be. I'm focused on my future and what I can do to better it."

Jack gave JJ a proud nod. "I'm happy to hear that. I hope it stays that way."

JJ's cell phone suddenly chimed. He quickly grabbed it to find he received a message from Qamar asking if he was okay. JJ texted back: "I'm fine. Can you walk me around campus tomorrow?" He thought about what Jade told him regarding Qamar's dorm room.

Qamar sent a text back that read: "I'm down to help you with whatever, but can it wait until next week? I have a huge project and a few papers to finish by the end of the week."

After confirming it with Qamar, JJ smiled and looked up to his dad. "I'm going to Salem U next week for a personal tour from Q."

"Great," Jack released noting that his son still had his best friend to hang out with. He wanted to take care of the drug ring while JJ focused on his future. He did not want anything to take his attention away from that.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Preparing for Safiya's birthday party, Will met up with Qamar and Chelsea at Chelsea and Safiya's apartment – the same apartment he and Sonny used to live in. He looked over Chelsea's list and said, "I have most of this stuff already. I'll bring it over early next week, so we can set up before."

Dropping the list to her side, Chelsea gratefully exhaled, "I'm relieved to hear that because I'm not sure Qamar thought about a budget for this party."

Will smiled as he and Chelsea noted Qamar was on his phone. "He really wants to go out for his sister."

"It was cute when he asked me to help him throw it," Chelsea admitted before remembering that was the same day Ignazio reappeared in Salem. To clear her thoughts of her ex and refocus on what they were doing, she pretended to glance at the list as she announced, "I need to make sure the cake is set." She grabbed her phone from the table and walked into the kitchen to make the call.

While Chelsea called the cake shop in the next room, Will approached Qamar. "Things going okay over here?"

Qamar took in Will's infectious smile and didn't even hear his question. "Thanks for helping out with this. I know you're really important to my sister."

"Safiya is important to me as well," Will acknowledged.

Trying not to get lost in Will's blue eyes, Qamar put his attention on his phone as he shared, "I talked to my mom about food. She's cooking some of Safiya's favorite Thai dishes as well as the salsa she makes for her restaurant."

Will's eyes lit up remembering how Qamar's parents came to his wedding. "That's awesome. Are your parents coming to the party?"

Shaking his head, Qamar denied it. "We'll probably do something as a family the weekend after."

Will noticed a shyness about Qamar and wondered if it had anything to do with what Dario told him earlier. "Dario told me you're interested in an internship."

Slowly nodding his head, Qamar confirmed, "I did talk to Dario about that." He began to anticipate what Will would say next.

Will placed his hands on his hips and shared, "We don't really have an internship program in place, but we have discussed it before."

"Well, I'd definitely be interested if you had one available," Qamar immediately replied. He hoped he didn't just come off as desperate.

Smiling again, Will patted Safiya's brother on the arm and cheered, "Well, I'll talk to the others about it and let you know."

After completing her task, Chelsea joined them in the room and announced, "The cake is confirmed for next week."

Qamar was pleased on the latest update. He abruptly reached down and grabbed his bag. "I should head out. I have a study group on campus."

Chelsea eyed Qamar and noticed he seemed a bit anxious. "I'll check in with you over the weekend to make sure we are on schedule."

Glancing between Will and Chelsea, Qamar appreciatively nodded at both. "Thanks again for helping me with this. It really means a lot." He took a few steps backwards before turning around to leave; he closed the door behind him.

With her roommate's brother gone, Chelsea turned to Will and said, "I think I've got everything set from here, so you're free to go if you want."

"I can hang out before I need to meet Chad for dinner," Will shared. He was really looking forward to dinner with Chad and being home with him later.

Thinking about dinner, Chelsea revealed, "Cameron is taking me out later when his shift ends."

Will gave Chelsea an interested look; he definitely wanted to know more about what Chelsea thought of Chad's brother. "How is that going?"

Chelsea blushed a bit as she said, "It's good. It's really good."

Recalling how Chad talked to him about Ignazio and Alessandro being together, Will wondered if Chelsea knew anything. Will treaded carefully as he questioned, "Has Ignazio tried to cause any problems?"

Without thinking, Chelsea answered, "Ignazio has stayed away from me since your wedding." She wasn't sure why Will felt the need to bring him up when they were talking about her and Cameron.

Confused, Will commented, "Ignazio wasn't at my wedding." He wasn't invited, so he had better not have been there.

Chelsea realized she slipped and quickly explained, "He contacted me through text, but I ignored him. He must have gotten the hint." Since she didn't want to continue this conversation, she segued into something else. "Have Dario or Sonny given any new information about their wedding?"

With obvious uncertainty, Will shared, "They still haven't set a date, but Chad and I are in charge of their bachelor weekend."

Wanting in on the fun, Chelsea asked, "What are you and Chad planning?"

"We're going camping."

Chelsea showed she was a tad jealous by the expression on her face and confirmed it when she commented, "I always hear about your amazing camping trips. It's a shame it's usually a sausage fest. We should return to Colorado and go skiing again."

Will got excited just thinking about future trips now. "That would be so much fun. Maybe we can do that in the new year. 2017." He sighed as his thoughts returned to his closest friends. "I really hope everything goes smoothly for Dario and Sonny after everything they've been through."

Chelsea nodded and agreed. "I hope so, too."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I need you to sit down because there's something I need to tell you," Sonny directed his fiancé inside their home.

Dario gave Sonny a curious and worried look; he could tell he was nervous. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sonny affirmed as Dario took a seat. "I just want you to know that Mathieu is in Salem again. He approached me."

Dario almost stood up, but he remained seated because he wanted to hear Sonny out. "What? Has he harassed you?" He remembered how pushy Mat was before and how he even befriended Gabi to get close to Sonny.

Sonny noticed how Dario seemed to struggle with wanting to protect him at all costs. He held out on telling him about Mat because he thought he had handled it, but now there was more to tell. "No. Mat made his speech, and I told him it wasn't going to happen… again."

Shaking his head, Dario knew he trusted Sonny and that was all that mattered. "Is he still in town?"

Sonny studied Dario and noted he seemed to let go of the initial frustration. "He is. He was attacked and ended up in the hospital. He was released today. Hopefully, he will leave town for good." A part of him wondered if he should encourage Dario to head out of town together since someone was attacking and killing gay men in Salem.

"I hope so as well," Dario breathed remembering how Manny and Arianna claimed Gabi helped someone who was attacked and needed to talk to him about it. Dario was about to ask about Mathieu's attack when the doorbell rang.

Since he was standing, Sonny turned his head towards the door. "I'll get that."

Dario stood up and followed Sonny to the front door – even if the chances were slim, he worried it could be Mat trying to cause more issues. He was ready to step in to force Mat to leave if necessary.

Sonny's brother, Alex, stood on the other side when Sonny opened the door. Dario stepped backward so Sonny could invite his brother inside. The tension he felt moments before had dissipated.

Sonny moved to the side and invited Alex inside. Warmly patting his brother's back, he noted the anxiety on his face. "What's wrong, Alex?"

Alex walked into the mansion and revealed, "I'm in a bind." He glanced over to Dario nervously. It was obvious he didn't feel comfortable speaking in front of his brother's fiancé.

Sonny closed the front door and focused on his brother. "Does this have anything to do with our parents?"

Alex figured Adrienne and Justin told Sonny about their issues, but he didn't care because he just needed to get this off his chest. He knew Sonny would listen. "I need some breathing room. I may go crazy if I don't get out of that place."

Needing clarification, Sonny questioned, "Out of mom and dad's place? What's this about? Have you tried talking to mom and dad about how you're feeling?" He was sure they would listen.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alex quickly reiterated. He purposely avoided eye contact with Dario at this point.

Sonny backed off and tried to meet his brother where he was in this moment. Shifting his body completely towards Alex, he released, "Okay. What can I do to help? You came here for a reason."

Alex now showed a different kind of discomfort on his face and didn't say a word.

To get his brother to come out with it, Sonny grabbed his shoulder gently to comfort him. He was really worried because Alex was always one who struggled in asking for help. "I'll do whatever you need," he pleaded.

Running his hand through the back of his hair, Alex caved, "I can't live with our parents anymore. I need somewhere to stay until I can find my own place."

"You can move in here," Sonny quickly stated, but then he turned and looked to Dario.

Dario had been enthralled in how Alex and Sonny seemed so connected. It seemed as though both of them didn't realize he was still there until Sonny looked at him. Shaking his head to bring himself out of his thoughts, he assured, "You can definitely move in, Alex. We have plenty of space."

Relief covered Alex's face as he thanked Dario first. After thanking Sonny, he told his brother, "I'll make the proper arrangements to get my stuff here."

Sonny grabbed Alex's arm. "I'm helping you, and you can't stop me."

Dario continued to note the brotherly love between Sonny and Alex. Sonny would do whatever to help Alex even if he thought Alex should work things out with their parents. Realizing that Alex's presence could get in the way of him trying to connect with his fiancé, Dario tried to push the negative thought from his mind by telling himself that Alex could actually give him and Sonny something to talk about.

Dario's thoughts turned to Ignazio. He reflected on how he tried to hash it out with his brother and remembered Sonny telling him that he and Alex didn't always have the best relationship. He began to ponder a possibility that he wasn't ready to fully recognize. He couldn't do that to Sonny.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After ending a call in her office at Hearth and Home, Kate stood up from her midnight blue desk. She was ready to head home and rolled her neck when Brady suddenly rushed inside with Chris coming in afterwards yelling, "You can't barge in here!"

Kate looked Brady over and casually asked, "Brady, what are you doing here?"

The fact that Kate didn't seem fazed too much by his presence bothered him even more. Raising his hand to point his finger directly at Kate, Brady spoke with great intensity. "You have no rightful claim to Titan."

Showing confusion on her face, Kate pretended to be clueless. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Brady didn't let up. "I overheard Victor talking about it. I know he offered you the reins of Titan." Kate continued to try to deny it, and it only made Brady more frustrated. "Knock it off. I'm tired of others moving things around my back. Your answer to Victor will be no. Tell him no."

As Chris left, Kate told Brady, "Your issues are not with me, but your grandfather." She hoped he would just leave.

Brady didn't trust Kate at all. "I've dealt with Victor, and now I am dealing with you."

Suddenly, Lucas and Philip entered the office. Chris told them what was happening. "What the hell, Brady?" Lucas released.

"Just stay out of it," Brady replied. His eyes remained on Kate. "I am here to make sure I take what is rightfully mine."

Kate stepped forward and claimed, "I have nothing that belongs to you. You should leave."

Philip and Lucas moved to their mother's side to back her up. "Listen to her, Brady. You should not be here."

Eyeing Philip, Brady realized he let his frustration get the best of him, but his pride would not let him just walk away. "Stay away from Titan or you will be sorry," he warned Kate before leaving the office.

Philip and Lucas immediately turned to Kate to make sure she was fine. Kate nodded her head to show she was okay. Eyeing her office door, she wondered what Brady would do now.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking into one of the conference rooms at DiMera Enterprises, Chad found Lexie watching the news. "Hey…"

"I heard you worked in the office today," Lexie commented as she gave her brother a warm smile.

Chad nodded his head and smiled back. "It's true. Had a few board meetings to attend with EJ and Sami. Josh is covering The Chill. He's been doing it a lot actually."

Lexie patted the conference table, so Chad would take a seat with her. "It's good you have people you can trust with your business."

After agreeing with Lexie, Chad warmly said, "I decided to stop by to see if you wanted to join Will and me for dinner." When Lexie gave him an uneasy look, he offered, "After dinner, Will and I could join you…" The television suddenly boomed cutting Chad off. He turned his attention to find it was just a car commercial; he wondered why his sister had the TV on so loud.

Even with Chad too distracted to complete his offer, Lexie thought about what she had planned for the evening. "Okay. I can do dinner. It would be nice to spend some time with you and Will."

Chad was happy his sister agreed. He noticed that her attention returned to the television. "Are you expecting something?"

Grabbing the remote next to her, Lexie turned up the volume even more as Chad finally took a seat next to her. "This is it!"

Chad focused on the TV again and noted someone was being interviewed on national news. "Isn't that Ezra's grandfather?" he asked.

Lexie didn't answer as Mr. Lee spoke on the TV. "Yes, I definitely believe in the importance of local government. I visited Salem recently, and sometimes a town or city needs change to move in a better – healthier direction. I met several people who believe in growth there, but I especially met a lovely person who I think would be right for the job. Dr. Lexie Carver should definitely run for mayor there."

Chad looked to Lexie after hearing her name and quickly picked up on the fact that she was expecting this. "You… did you do this?"

Lexie took a deep breath before saying, "Everything is falling into place." Her thoughts went to how Mr. Lee was helping them and wondered if that fact answered any of EJ's concerns.

In EJ's office, EJ began to pack a few of his things when Sami walked in. "Are you heading out before me?"

Sami moved over and gave EJ a quick peck before sharing, "I have to pick up the kids, remember?"

Raising his eyes, EJ mentioned, "So you'll be seeing Jade."

Sami playfully pushed EJ's arm and argued, "I can handle your sister for a few seconds."

Glancing at his watch, EJ wondered, "Do you have any spare time for me?"

Moving in closer, Sami bit her lip before replying, "I always have more than a few seconds for you." She leaned in just enough so that EJ would have to lean in as well. As soon as their lips met, they began to kiss passionately for a moment. They were lost in each other until Sami's phone vibrated in her coat pocket.

Pulling away, Sami bit her lip again and said, "We are going to have to finish this later. I really need to pick up the kids." She grabbed her purse and headed out.

EJ rubbed under his lips with his thumb. He was definitely looking forward to finishing what they started later. Looking down to return to packing his things, he instructed his phone to call his cousin Zita. He wanted to check in with her to see if there had been any discussion on Rex's project yet, but he ended the call when he heard someone enter his office. Pulling his attention to the person standing in front of him, he was shocked. "Gustavo DiMera… or have you returned to the Toscano name?"

Struggling with looking directly at EJ, Gustavo chose not to waste his time on something that did not matter now. "I only came to warn you to keep an eye out on Roman Brady. I believe he is responsible for your father's death – he got to him first." It was crazy how much EJ took after his grandfather, Santo.

EJ noticed the awkwardness of Gustavo and wasn't sure what to make of it. "I already read the report. My father was killed before you and Roman got to him. What makes you doubt the report, and why should I believe you had nothing to do with his death?"

Gustavo really struggled standing in the same room with a man who looked exactly like his wife's father. "We can talk later, but now is not the time. Heed my warning."

When Gustavo tried to leave, EJ called out to him, "What about my aunt? What about Maddalena?"

Clearly affected by hearing Maddalena's name, Gustavo paused for a moment. He decided to remain mum and walked out.

EJ wasn't sure what to make of Gustavo's sudden but brief visit. He needed answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: We Could Be Stepping into New Territory – Tuesday, October 25th, 2016**

"I will miss working for DiMera Enterprises." The following week, Lexie stood next to EJ and Sami as a comfortably-sized crowd gathered in the middle of Horton Town Square. It was time for the next step. Glancing at both, she continued, "I must admit, I never thought that would have been possible."

Sami held onto EJ's arm as she replied, "I'm going to miss the extra estrogen in the workplace."

Even though there were other women at DiMera Enterprises, Lexie smiled at Sami because she knew they had managed to find a new respect for each other. "I know you can hold your own."

Removing himself from his wife, EJ gave his sister a hug. "Thank you for everything you have done to help DiMera Enterprises' image. We will continue the good work you started." His focus slipped away as he thought about Gustavo's arrival to Salem; he hadn't seen his aunt's husband since he approached him in his office. After his sister's press conference, he needed to check in with Frank.

Lexie held onto her brother and, with gratitude, replied, "Thank you for the push."

* * *

 _Friday, March 27th, 2015_

* * *

In her office at DiMera Enterprises, Lexie was on the phone with her son. "Theo, I will talk to you about it when I get home. Get your homework done and I will be there before you know it."

EJ walked in to hear Lexie ending the call. He figured she was talking to family when she told the other person she loved him or her. When Lexie saw him waiting, he pointedly questioned, "Is everything okay with little Theo?"

"Yes," Lexie confirmed with a look of nervousness. "Little Theo doesn't want to be little anymore. He wants to go to a house party with Ciara. I trust Ciara, but I'm not sure he's old enough to go to any parties."

Empathizing with his sister's concern, EJ admitted, "I'm not ready to get to that point with my kids."

Glad she only had Theo to deal with, Lexie smiled before reminding her brother, "You wanted to talk?"

EJ slightly bowed his head appreciating his sister for always being one to keep focus when they were at work. He cleared his throat before wondering, "Are you happy where you are now?"

"That is a broad question," Lexie pointed out. She wasn't sure if EJ was hoping for a certain answer.

To be more specific, EJ explained, "Are you happy here – at DiMera Enterprises?"

Lexie did not expect this question. She had to think for a moment, so she could reflect on her time thus far. She eventually answered, "I am happy with what I've been able to accomplish. Why are you asking? Don't tell me you want to replace me."

"Honestly, I wish I could keep you at DE forever," EJ released noting his candor seemed to make his sister nervous. He slowly stepped closer to his sister as he announced, "I have a proposition for you – one that would lead to you eventually leaving DiMera Enterprises."

"I don't know if I just heard you correctly," Lexie began. Her eyes squinted as she commented, "You worked so hard to bring me on, and now you are asking me to leave." Tilting her head, Lexie waited for EJ to expound on his proposition.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, October 18th, 2016_

* * *

Taking her place behind a podium, Lexie made sure the microphone was in a better position, so she could make her announcement. "I asked you here today because I am officially running for office to be the next mayor in Salem. Years ago, I was offered the opportunity after my wonderful and not forgotten husband went missing. I was not ready then, but I do believe I am ready now to continue Abe's legacy if the great citizens of Salem want me as their next mayor."

Taking in the crowd, Lexie then bravely shared, "I have time for a few questions." She expected someone to bring up Mr. Lee and how he endorsed her before she even declared her run for mayor.

After Lexie pointed to him, a reporter stood up and asked, "What do you have to say concerning your cousin, Ignazio DiMera?"

Thrown off guard, Lexie almost laughed in her confusion. "Ignazio? I'm sorry, but why are you asking about him?"

The reporter looked at a sheet of paper in his hands. "I just received word that Ignazio… Ignazio DiMera was arrested and hauled down to the police station because there is a suspicion that he, your cousin, could be connected to the supposed suicides of gay men in Salem recently."

Dumbfounded, Lexie turned to look at EJ and Sami. All three were shocked by the news. Lexie's announcement had just been ransacked.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _Earlier…_

* * *

Walking through the lobby of the Salem Inn, Ignazio reflected over everything he hoped to accomplish today. He was able to start his day early and figured he wouldn't have any problems completing his tasks. Unfortunately, that changed when he walked outside of the building.

Two cops appeared and told him he was under arrest. As one of the cops began to read him his rights while the other cuffed him, Ignazio questioned, "What is this about?" Hearing his rights, he quickly decided to stay quiet. He looked around and noted everyone was looking at him – even the people who worked at the Salem Inn. He mentally wondered if Bo was doing this for Chelsea.

* * *

 _ **Presently**_

* * *

Sitting alone in an interrogation room at the Police Station, Ignazio studied his surroundings in silence. He questioned if the police were purposely playing the waiting game to get him agitated, unnerved, and desperate. He didn't like being in there and eyed the door intently. He hoped someone would open and walk through it soon. He feared what would happen if someone didn't.

Outside of the room, Martin called Bo, Steve, Hope, and John together for a short meeting. "What do we know about the suspect we are questioning?"

Hope spoke first. "Ignazio is connected to the DiMera family and once lived in Salem. He disappeared after he attended a funeral for his great-uncle, Stefano DiMera. It's uncertain where he was until he returned to Salem prior to Jere's death. He made his return to Salem public at The Chill on September 16th, the night before Chad and Will Horton's wedding."

John spoke next. "Mathieu, a possible victim, has identified Ignazio as the one who attacked him, but he also shares he is not 100% positive on the I.D. We also received an anonymous tip on the public defender line stating that Ignazio DiMera may be connected."

Even though Hope and John had given him plenty, Martin turned to Bo and Steve next. "What do you have?"

"We discovered Ignazio was pardoned for his past crimes for classified reasons," Bo shared. He wondered if they should get Larry, Gabi's stalker, into the conversation, but he recognized Larry was a waste at this point because he couldn't be trusted.

Martin didn't like the sound of that. He turned to Hope and John and directed, "Tread carefully. I only want the two of you on this case now. Diego may offer support from time to time."

Back in the interrogation room, Ignazio whispered, "Stop," when Hope and John entered. He immediately straightened up and asked, "Why did you take me into custody?"

John eyed Ignazio for a moment before saying, "We want to clear some things up to be sure you have done nothing wrong."

Shifting in his seat, Ignazio turned his head to the side for a moment. Eventually, he returned his gaze to the two cops and asked another question. "What do you believe me to be guilty of? I have remained to myself since Chad and Will's pre-wedding party." He turned to eye Hope and remembered what she said about Ric when he heard a sound come from behind him.

Noticing how Ignazio seemed to glance behind him quite a bit, Hope wondered if Ignazio's statement was true. Chelsea hadn't said anything about Ignazio recently, so it was possible. "There have been a couple of recent deaths where the victims were hung on a tree," she shared trying to catch the attention of Ignazio's blue eyes.

Ignazio shifted in his seat once more. Discomfort followed as he asked, "Why do you believe I am involved in these deaths?"

"We have a witness who believes you may be involved," John revealed.

With a serious look, Ignazio adamantly stated, "I promise, I have nothing to do with those deaths."

"You mentioned Will and Chad earlier," Hope swiftly commented. "We know about how you set up Will's attack on the pier."

Ignazio could not stop moving at this point, but he remained silent. He looked past Hope and John and almost seemed out of it. Hope took note of Ignazio's uncomfortable body language and continued, "Ricardo Fattore told me everything before he died in Italy."

Ignazio finally looked down in shame. "I am very sorry for what I did the last time I was in Salem. I was not in my right mind, but that is someone I am trying so desperately to erase now. I've been in prison for my crimes, and even though I am still not stuck in between those stone walls of chaos, I continue to be haunted by my past mistakes. I fear they will never go away no matter how hard I fight to be better."

Hope and John took note of the fact that Ignazio shared some of where he had been since Italy, but they decided not to push it for now. John took a seat hoping he could connect with his great-nephew in a different way. "Tell us why we should believe you now when your past is filled with violent homophobia."

A look of realization covered Ignazio's face. The victims were all homosexuals. "I may have struggled with the idea of homosexuality being normal, but I realize it is now. Ask Dario, Sonny, Chad, or Will. I came around. I am not that man anymore."

Hope took note of the serious and desperate tone in Ignazio's voice. "I wish we could take your word, but for now we need your alibis for a few specific evenings. You will be in our custody for some time while we check it all out. We can't afford to have any more deaths in Salem."

Ignazio knew he needed to comply even if he was annoyed that he wouldn't get to see Chelsea tonight as he had planned. He told himself he would see Chelsea after he dealt with this – if he could. Ignazio knew he was in trouble because he hadn't interacted with many people since his return, and he also knew he couldn't say anything about Gustavo. His alibis wouldn't mean anything.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Gabi took a seat across from Manny at one of the booths at the Brady Pub. "Andrew has things covered so I can join you during my break."

Manny thought about how he missed Lexie's announcement and wished he could have been there to show his support. "How are things between you and Andrew?"

Gabi wasn't exactly sure what context Manny was asking, but she didn't want her brother to specify either. "Business is great, and we are doing well." She moved on. "So how did things go with you and Noah the other night? How long were you out with him?"

Manny really wanted to downplay his relationship with Noah; he purposely avoided talking about Noah with his sister over the past week. With her running into Mathieu that night and then being assaulted by Larry the following night, he hoped she forgot all about it. "I stayed to myself, for the most part, and made sure Noah didn't get too crazy with his friends."

With a slightly disappointed look upon her face, Gabi questioned, "Did he want you to play the role of babysitter?"

Manny knew what Gabi was getting at. "Noah urged me to have fun with him, but I felt out of place. I'm not sure if that's me."

"What exactly isn't you?" Gabi question. "…going to bars or being gay?"

Manny became uncomfortable and simply stated, "I feel old."

Through an annoyed sigh, Gabi told her brother, "You are not old. You need to stop letting that idea keep you from wanting a successful and full life."

Manny was about to mention his success in his garage, but Gustavo abruptly approached them in silence. Gustavo didn't want anyone to really notice he was there.

Gabi gave Manny a nervous look as he questioned Gustavo's presence. "What are you doing here?"

Gustavo quickly took a seat next to Manny. "I must talk to you and your siblings."

Gabi pulled out her phone figuring backup may be something they needed in this moment. "I can get Arianna and Dario here," she offered.

Stopping Gabi by placing his hand on the top of her phone, Gustavo directed, "That can wait. I will talk to you two for now."

"What do you want to know?" Manny questioned. There were a lot of other questions he wanted answers to, but he wasn't sure he wanted Gabi involved in this.

"Tell me about your lives in Salem," Gustavo requested. "I want to know how committed you are to remaining in Salem."

Finding Gustavo's curiosity odd, Gabi answered, "We are sitting in my restaurant, so I am committed."

Manny echoed Gabi's tone and said, "I have my garage here, so this is my home."

Gustavo didn't care about the pub or Manny's garage. "How willing are you to change that? Salem is not a home for Toscanos. We belong elsewhere."

Hoping for a clear answer, Manny asked, "Where do we belong?"

"You are not ready for the answer yet," Gustavo stated. "I want you to think about how willing you are to leave what you have here behind." He stood up to leave. "I am only interested in the four of you. I will be in touch."

After Gustavo quietly exited the pub, Gabi wondered what this was about. "What did he mean by just the four of us?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Exiting the registrar's office, JJ playfully pushed Qamar hoping he could lighten the mood from all the seriousness they just experienced. "I think I have everything covered on what I need to finish my enrollment for next semester. I thought it would be more complicated considering where I've been."

Qamar pushed JJ back and beamed, "I'm glad things worked out." Looking ahead, he took a deep breath and shared, "So… we've been through most of campus."

JJ thought about how Qamar had yet to take him to his dorm – Qamar had avoided the topic as well. JJ needed to figure where he would stay when he started school and was about to ask about the dorms when Qamar started walking in a different direction.

"Joy!" Qamar called out.

Joy Wesley walked over to say hi. "Hey boys… hey…"

Distracted now due to Joy's presence, JJ questioned, "Did you just get out of class?"

Confirming it, Joy regretfully shared, "I'm on my way to my next class, but let's not waste time on that. How's the tour going?"

"We are almost done," Qamar answered immediately.

Eyeing JJ, Joy smiled, "We should all hang out some time."

Qamar noted the way JJ shifted in front of Joy. "Well, my sister's birthday party _is_ tonight," he reminded them.

Joy turned back to Qamar and with great excitement, said, "I'll be there." She pulled out her green cell phone to look at the time. "I've got class. See you later."

JJ smiled at Qamar after Joy left. It felt great to be around people, and he was excited to spend more time with others because he was starting to feel closed off from the world since his family was giving him space. "So where are we off to now? Jade told me that your dorm looks really nice."

Qamar felt uneasy as he replied, "I thought we could head to our cars since I have to help set up for my sister's party tonight. Are you coming?"

"Of course," JJ released somewhat disappointed. A part of him wondered if Qamar agreed to do the tour on this day because he knew he would be too busy to take him to his dorm. "I'm not working for my aunt tonight, so I'm free," he mentioned deciding to let the fact that Qamar didn't want to talk about his dorm go.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At _The Salem Spectator_ building, Jen sat with Kimmy Nguyen in her office. "I always hear that every case is different. How true has that been in your experience?"

Nodding her head up and down, Kimmy replied, "Every case is different in that each person is not the same. Each child and each foster parent will have distinct experiences in life, so they all bring something different to the table. What is the same is that it is my job to make certain the children are placed in a loving and welcoming foster home."

Jen pointed out, "That must be an important role to play when situations come up like these."

"It is," Kimmy verified. "It is one I take very seriously. I also coordinate with the parents if the plan is for unification."

Jen glanced at her notes before double-checking, "Unification is when a child returns to his or her biological parents, correct?"

Kimmy confirmed it before sharing, "Even if a plan is in place, there are times when unification does not occur."

"Is that when foster parents are given the option to adopt?"

Kimmy showed on her face that it was a bit more complicated. "In most cases yes, but sometimes other family members are offered the option of adoption."

Clearly concerned, Jennifer wondered, "What happens to the kids when a foster home can't be found?"

With an assuring look now, Kimmy answered, "Children are placed in a group home until one is found."

Shifting gears somewhat, Jen placed her finger on her chin. "Do you work with the same foster parents or do you work with new ones each time?"

With a cheeky smile, Kimmy answered, "I do have my regulars. I contact them when they have space and I know they are available. There are times when foster parents decide to take a break or decide they're not in a place where they can do it anymore."

"Does that happen often?"

Kimmy disclosed, "It does occur. It can be difficult because foster parents can go through a grieving phase due to connecting with the child or children in their home."

"Similar to Eric and Nicole," Jennifer stated due to the fact that Eric was the one who gave her Kimmy's contact information.

Kimmy nodded her head. "Yes. You must understand Eric and Nicole's situation was a difficult one. Both connected with Colton while his biological parents sought out assistance and did what was needed to be unified with their son. It's very unfortunate that while Eric wanted to continue to foster children, Nicole decided she couldn't do it anymore. Eric and Nicole were great with Colton."

Jen was surprised, but she hid it. She took a couple of notes before saying, "I think I have what I need for now and will call you if I have any follow-up questions. I am curious if you have any information on group homes I could possibly visit. I don't want to be intrusive."

Kimmy was pleased. "I am glad to get this information out. I will talk to a few homes. I know these children want to find a home, so they can have a place they can return to when they are older… as adults."

Jen walked Kimmy out of her office before taking a seat at her desk to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe what Kimmy revealed about Eric and Nicole. It now made sense why Eric didn't want to push this topic with his wife. Jen knew she had to respect their privacy.

After some time, Abby brought Hannah, the new intern, into the office. "Hannah said she had a meeting with you."

Jen thanked her daughter and rushed to her side before she could leave. "How are you feeling? You're not overdoing it, are you?"

Abby rested her hands on her stomach and said, "I'm fine. I should get back to work." She didn't want the focus on her and her unborn son. She feared where it would lead.

Jen knew something was wrong with her daughter, but she decided to give her space. She smiled at Hannah and directed, "Have a seat."

Hannah gladly took a seat across from Jen and said, "I'm excited to start interning here. This feels right."

Jen found Hannah's enthusiasms encouraging. "I'm happy to have you here. I started the story I talked to you about earlier. Are you interested in helping me with it?"

"I am definitely interested," Hannah stated without hesitation. "I will do anything you need."

"Great!" Jen mentally thought about how she would need the extra help with Abby close to delivery and Harold taking some time off due to losing his husband. Grabbing a flash drive where she had transferred all of her audio recordings, she knew where she could have her new intern begin. Suddenly, her phone chimed.

Hannah watched as Jen checked her phone. Her boss's facial expression changed. "Something important?"

Jen received an ominous text from Zedekiah telling her she should talk to Kristen soon. She lifted her head and said, "It's just someone who used to work here." Even though she remembered seeing Zedekiah outside of Java Cafe, she chose to ignore the text message and put her phone away. Grabbing the flash drive again, she asked, "Are you ready for your first task?"

Hannah eagerly nodded her head in excitement.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Reflecting on his conversation with his son the week before, Jack rushed into Nicole's office. "We need to refocus all of our energy back to investigating the drug ring in Salem hardcore." It was clear he was unable to escape the fear that his son would be pulled back into that world.

Nicole glanced up from her desk and said, "Jackeroo, we are already doing what we can."

"No, we aren't," Jack maintained with urgency. "Even though my focus is on it, I need your help."

Nicole put her silver pen down and looked directly into Jack's eyes. "You seem to be in a hurry to get this over with. When you're like that, you can get reckless."

Jack leaned onto Nicole's desk. It almost seemed as if he would climb on top of it. "I know we can't be reckless about anything because this is about my son. JJ's focus is on school, and I want to keep it that way." Hoping to convince Nicole, he continued, "I'm not sure whether the cops will help keep JJ out of trouble, so it's up to me to make sure it doesn't come to that."

Nicole watched Jack's hands and hoped to ease him a bit. "If we're doing this, I need to have a say on what we do and what we don't."

"I've already said we won't be reckless," Jack argued.

Nicole glanced at a picture of her and Eric on her desk. She reflected over the dangerous situations she found herself in with Jack that ended with her in the hospital. Jack really wanted her complete focus on this drug ring, but she knew her full attention needed to be on choosing a surrogate with Eric. With this investigation over, she told herself it was possible she could be on the same page as Eric to permanently bring a child into their lives. Returning her attention to Jack, she said, "If we want to get on the fast track of getting information, we should investigate who stepped in on JJ's behalf. There could be a lead there."

Jack removed his body from Nicole's desk as he stepped backward. "I'm not sure I want to dig in that direction. It could put JJ in a bad place again."

Nicole understood Jack's fear. "But what if we could get the answers we need faster."

Through a sigh, Jack released the tension that filled his body. He knew Nicole was right. "Whatever we find, we will discuss what to do with it privately. No one else can be involved."

"Fine," Nicole agreed. "Let's do this."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Arianna returned to the police station with a snack in her hand; she was tired of the vending machine. Before she could enter the station, Gustavo cut her off. "I know why you're here," she released from the get go.

Gustavo assumed Manny or Gabi called Arianna. "I wanted to meet with all of you, but you're hardly ever together."

Confusion covered Arianna's face as she wondered, "You're not here because of Ignazio being questioned on the possibility that he's been hanging people in Salem."

Thrown, Gustavo replied, "What are you referring to?"

Arianna attempted to read her uncle before realizing she truly caught him off guard. She decided to go in on him. "What's your connection to Ignazio?"

"I am Ignazio's nonno… his grandfather. I am trying to help him," Gustavo simply stated. "If Ignazio is responsible for this crime, my help was not useful."

Even though she saw regret in Gustavo, Arianna did not let up on the questions. "What are you and Ignazio doing together? I know you two are doing something here in Salem."

With a calm tone, Gustavo stated, "I came to make sure the family wasn't swallowed by the DiMera family. I will talk more with you later, and I hope you are open to leaving this hell of a town." He walked off realizing his connection to Ignazio could be more trouble for him than he needed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After what happened the week before, Brady found himself feeling increasingly on edge fearing he could lose everything. The night before, he decided to take half a day to collect himself and come up with a plan on how he would make sure he would have the only claim to Titan – waiting patiently for Victor to concede didn't seem to be the right plan anymore. Walking out of his room and down the hall, he managed to overhear Melissa talking to Sarah in the library.

"I don't have time to deal with Nathan's dad because of what our mom is going through. I will have to call Pete later." After talking to Jack in the park previously, Melissa decided to take a step back and let Pete decide whether he would reach out to Nathan. Her role would be to be there for their son when that happened, but Pete didn't like her plan. He still wanted to get to Nathan through her.

Unable to stay hidden, Brady barged into the library and asked, "Is Maggie sick?"

Noting the desperate and intense expression on Brady's face, Melissa and Sarah gave him weird looks. "Our mother is healthy," Sarah answered.

"What is Maggie going through then?" Brady questioned next wondering if whatever it could be was also impacting Victor in any way. "I've noticed something is off about her."

Melissa placed her hands on her hips and said, "It's not our business to share."

"I'm surprised you don't know already," Sarah added.

Studying Maggie's daughters, Brady echoed, "It's something I should know…" He then realized, "It has something to do with Victor. Is it about Titan?"

Melissa continued to shut Brady down. "Stop asking questions because we can't tell you anything."

Sarah noted her sister's commitment to keeping this but didn't feel the same need to do so. "We should tell him because it's unfair for our mom to have to deal with this alone."

Turning to her younger sister, Melissa countered, "Mom has us and that's why she told us."

Still unconvinced, Sarah argued, "Maybe Brady can talk some sense into Victor to get help."

Fat chance. Brady knew his grandfather would never ask for his help – not anymore – but he chose not to mention that, so he could get whatever information Melissa and Sarah had. "How can I help my grandfather?"

Melissa took note of the false concern in Brady's voice. He had called Victor by his first name just seconds before, but now Victor was his _grandfather_. "This still doesn't feel right," she told her sister before looking at Brady. "Victor and Brady aren't exactly on friendly terms."

Impatient, Sarah offered, "Maybe this will be the push Brady and Victor need to talk and work things out." When Melissa rolled her eyes at the thought, Sarah decided she wasn't going to let her sister decide what she should do. Turning to Brady, she blurted out, "Mom told us Victor is dying. He doesn't have long to live."

While Melissa began to berate her sister, Brady found he was at a loss for words.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I will continue to deliver and prove my ability to succeed." Delphi ended her call and put her phone away. Turning herself around in her wheelchair, she was caught off guard when Zedekiah entered the room. She glared at him.

With urgency in his voice, Zedekiah ignored the look on Delphi's face and said, "I must talk to Kristen and/or Peter."

Before Delphi could say anything, Alessandro entered the room causing Zedekiah to freeze up. "Am I interrupting something?" He studied Zedekiah's appearance intently.

Delphi shook her head and assured Zedekiah, "It's okay. Alessandro has returned to Salem to work with us." Zedekiah still seemed uncomfortable in sharing anything with her, so Delphi pushed more. "Tell me what information you have!"

To get out of there, Zedekiah awkwardly claimed, "I just remembered where Kristen told me she would be. I will go to her now." He rushed out.

Delphi grew nervous as she internally questioned if Zedekiah uncovered what she was up to. She looked to Alessandro and said, "I have a job for you. I want you to follow Zedekiah to find out what he's doing. Report to me once you have uncovered a clue to what he is hiding."

With a slight bow, Alessandro promised, "I will do as you ask."

After Alessandro left the room, Delphi whispered to herself, "I can't let anyone or anything get in the way of my rise to power."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: We Could Be in for a Surprise – Tuesday, October 25th, 2016**

 **A** rriving outside of her apartment with her brother, Safiya pulled her keys from her purse and smiled. "Did you decide what movie we're watching? I can't believe Chelsea had an emergency and won't get to hang out with us tonight."

Qamar, who was carrying a few shopping bags, casually shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. It's your birthday, so you get to decide. I'm up for whatever."

Noting the lack of enthusiasm in her brother's voice, Safiya shook her head at Qamar because she didn't want to use her brain on her birthday. She placed her key into the lock of her front door, twisted it, and pushed the door open. The lights came on immediately.

"Surprise!"

Safiya stepped back in shock as she looked at everyone in her apartment. She thought she and Qamar were going low-key tonight after he took her birthday shopping. Turning to her brother, she asked, "Did you do this?"

Qamar could only smile and gently push her forward, so he could put away the shopping bags and close the front door.

Safiya began to greet those in the room. "I didn't expect to party this year because everything has been hectic and busy."

Will and Chad embraced Safiya together as Will said, "There's no way we'd not celebrate your birthday!"

While Safiya enthusiastically continued to greet her guests, Qamar moved quickly and helped Chelsea and Cameron pull out the food. He grabbed the plate of spring rolls his mother made and brought them straight to his sister. "Here's another surprise."

Safiya jumped up in excitement. "Did your mom make these?"

"She did," Qamar said through a smile. "We'll probably do something with her and dad this weekend."

"Dad already told me," Safiya shared through a smile realizing her dad must have known about the surprise; he was so awkward when they talked over the phone earlier. After taking a spring roll off the plate, she gave her brother a hug. "I need to stop by the restaurant!"

Near the hall, Dario grabbed Sonny's hand and kissed it. Seeing everyone so excited and connected caused him to do it without thinking. He spotted Chelsea with Cameron and suddenly thought about Ignazio's arrest. He wondered what Ignazio was going through.

Sonny thought about Mathieu and how he hadn't seen his ex since he told Dario about his attack. Maybe it was a good sign. He comfortably leaned into Dario and asked, "Are you okay?"

Dario gave Sonny a small smile and said, "Yeah. Safiya looks happy." He jerked up a bit when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had received a text from his sister. He wondered what Gabi wanted.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the study at the Blake mansion, Delphi grabbed her phone when it vibrated on her lap; she heard it. Unlocking her screen, she read the text message from Alessandró in her head: "I have lost Zedekiah. I will work to discover what he's doing tomorrow as something I could not turn away from has come to my attention. I will keep you updated."

Delphi was highly disappointed in Alessandro and questioned if he could be trusted. She needed to uncover what Zedekiah knew, but since she was currently with Kristen and Peter, there was nothing she could do about it. Why did she ever put her trust in Zedekiah Pittman? He had the power to destroy everything she had worked so hard to build.

* * *

 _Friday, October 14th, 2016_

* * *

The week before, Zedekiah entered Delphi's Blake, Inc. office and declared, "I can't help you anymore because I don't trust you."

Delphi glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. "You work for me, and it's not your job to ask questions," she reminded him firmly.

Zedekiah wasn't here for Delphi's benefit. "You've got it twisted because I came on because of Kristen, who happens to have no trust in you as well." Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, "What are you doing with Josh? I don't think this will end well for anyone."

"Remember your place," Delphi warned.

Recognizing a threat, Zedekiah dropped his arms to his side and shifted his weight onto his other leg. "If something happens to me, I will make sure you regret it. I am not dumb. I put something in place before I confronted you today." When Delphi didn't respond, he stated, "I'm not doing anything else for you," before walking out.

Delphi was clearly annoyed. She believed Zedekiah was bluffing and was just exerting power with his threat. "He doesn't have anything on me," she whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, October 25th, 2016_

* * *

"Was that a message from your parents?" Peter questioned. Though he despised his in-laws, he couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous that Delphi was able to talk to them when she wanted.

Delphi looked up from her phone and shook her head. "No."

Noting the spaced-out look on her sister-in-law's face, Kristen snapped, "Focus on the issue at hand. We want to know if your parents gave any hint to their involvement with Lexie and DiMera Enterprises."

Peter shook his head and complained, "It may be too late to get our hands on Rex's project if they have already presented it to them."

Feeling unnerved by the whole thing, Kristen didn't let up. "We can't trust your parents, and we need to return whatever money they've put into Blake, Inc. My brother and I need to know if you're working against us… I know if you are, you won't tell us the truth, so I am telling you now… if you are helping DiMera Enterprises and Lexie in the mayoral race, I will find out!"

Delphi felt like everything was falling apart around her. "Back off! The both of you!" she shouted through seething frustration. "I will figure things out." Wheeling herself out of the room, she released, "I work best on my own anyway."

Peter followed his wife out of the room and down the hall. "Delphi, what is this about? Something has been off about you lately." Directing his hands towards her wheelchair, he pointed out, "You're not even using the tech advanced wheelchair."

Delphi kept pushing herself forward. "It's a form of stress relief to work out my arms," she mentioned revealing she was annoyed with his comment.

"I know," Peter quipped. "I know already, and that's how I can recognizes you're on edge about something. Is it your family?"

Mentally breathing, Delphi knew she needed to play this right, so Peter would stop pushing. "I need to clear my head because my parents are trying to undermine me again. I will be okay." Deep down, she was still worried about Zedekiah uncovering her secrets while also fearing that Peter and Kristen would get in the way of what she wanted; they were so weak.

Peter took Delphi's hand and said, "You're not doing this alone. We'll figure this out together."

Even if she appreciated Peter for stepping up and not blaming her, she did not want it this way. "Okay," she sighed wishing Peter never asked her to make up with her family; she knew it would only lead to bigger complications.

Back in the study, Kristen held her phone in her hand filled with disappointment; Brady had just called and canceled their dinner plans. She didn't understand why because he didn't really give her a reason. Something had changed. What was it?

Taking a deep breath, Kristen attempted to move past the feeling that this was a bad sign. "I'll focus on work," she whispered to herself. "I'll call Zedekiah and Jean-Luc."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since it had been some time, EJ decided to take the family out to eat. He let Sydney choose where she wanted to go and, as expected, she picked the Brady Pub. Andrew had to connect a couple of tables, so they could all sit together. "Does everyone know what they want?" Andrew questioned through a welcoming grin.

Sydney ignored Andrew and turned her attention to Sami. "Mom. I thought Allie was coming, too."

Sami tried to hide the disappointment on her face as she explained, "Allie made other plans with Sophie… they're hanging out instead… You should tell Andrew what you want to eat."

As the kids began to order, EJ took Sami's hand to grab her attention. When she looked into his eyes, it meant the world to see her smile. He did not know how it was possible, but he grew comfortable living a family life. It wasn't the cookie-cutter life others wanted, but it was what EJ wanted and lived for.

After Jade ordered, she turned to her brother and his wife. "It's your turn to set your order." She noted the way EJ and Sami looked at each other, and though she wasn't particularly fond of Sami, she couldn't help but wish she would be so lucky.

When Andrew finished taking everyone's orders, he said, "I'll have Jesus bring out your drink order while I set up your dinner in the back."

Stopping her cousin, Sami quickly asked, "How is Gabi? I heard she was attacked outside of the pub."

"She's fine, thankfully," Andrew replied with relief; he was told Larry wouldn't cause any more damage. Since he didn't want to say more, he repeated, "I'll be back when your food is ready."

As Andrew headed into the kitchen, Caroline walked down the stairs and lit up when she saw who was there. "Well, isn't this a beautiful surprise." She moved closer and greeted Johnny, Sydney, and Julian with kisses and hugs. "Why didn't I get an invite to dinner?"

"We knew you'd come down eventually," Sami said through a smile. She was trying not to think about Sophie.

Unable to forget what Caroline told him at Chad and Will's wedding, EJ asked, "How are you feeling, Caroline?"

"I'm great, thanks," Caroline answered. She found a seat across from Jade and took it. Gently patting Sami's hand, she questioned, "Is anyone else surprising me tonight?"

Sami knew her grandmother was hoping Will would stop by, but she knew Will had Safiya's birthday party. "We are the only ones coming tonight… at least that I'm aware."

With a grin across her face, Caroline replied, "That just means I get to focus on all of you here now."

While Caroline and Sami continued to talk, EJ looked to his sister and commented, "I heard you've been sneaking around DiMera Enterprises. Do you want to tell me what that's about?"

Jade eyed her brother and remembered what Peter asked her to do and how she should not bother EJ about it. "I was simply aiming to be of assistance."

EJ appreciated his sister's initiative to be helpful, but he didn't want her messing things up either. "I thought we discussed this already. If you want to be useful, you should focus on school and graduating. It's your senior year. You should enjoy it while it lasts."

Jade gave her brother an annoyed look because she hated that he seemed to want to protect his business from her as if she was toxic or bad luck. "I am cognitive of the long-term. Any labor exposure outside of the halls of school will assist me. Also, why should I concern myself with high school when your lesser half of a wife didn't even complete high school?"

Jade's comment rendered the entire table quiet. Johnny looked to his mom as he asked, "Mom, you didn't graduate?"

Flustered, Sami looked and noticed Sydney was curious to hear her response as well. "I…"

Fortunately for Sami, Jesus walked over with their drink order. "Sorry… that took longer than expected," he released as he began to hand everyone their drinks.

EJ looked to Jade and showed he was not pleased in what she had done. "Please do not ruin what's meant to be a relaxing evening for the family."

Jade scoffed at her brother and whispered back, "So I'm supposed to be put in the hot seat, while everyone else has fun? It's not my fault your life is far from perfect."

EJ didn't understand the disrespect coming from his sister. "This discussion is over. Period."

Jade threw herself against her chair in frustration. She made eye contact with Sami and glared.

Sami decided not to escalate things and focused on her children instead. They seemed to have forgotten their question because they had sugar to drink now. Helping Julian with his so he didn't make a mess, she tried to smile about what she managed to accomplish in life. She had a lot to be thankful for.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at the party, Safiya rhythmically approached Chelsea and Cameron with a drink in her hand. "Hey roomie. Thanks for helping my brother do this."

Chelsea let go of Cameron's hand and grinned as she moved to the music with her roommate. "Glad you were actually surprised. It's hard to keep things a secret these days."

Safiya laughed and agreed as she looked the crowd over; she was clearly feeling it. "There are a lot of people here. I wish the guy that flirted with me at the park got an invite."

Chelsea waltzed in front of Safiya and gave her a curious look. "What guy in the park? Of course someone flirted with you!"

Safiya began to purposely and playfully mess with the collar of her shirt. Raising her eyebrows, she revealed, "His name is Ano, and he is quite the looker. New to town… tall, dark, and handsome."

Chelsea showed some concern because she was always suspicious of new people in Salem – especially ones who fit Safiya's description. "Where is he from?"

"Not sure," Safiya answered noting Chelsea didn't seem as excited before. She didn't let that get her down though as she enthusiastically shared, "I'm waiting for him to add me on Snapchat. I'm actually not sure if he knows what that is."

Chelsea could see that whoever this guy was, had clearly pulled a number on her roommate. "Just be careful," she cautioned. "Make sure he's a good guy before you trust him with anything."

Cameron abruptly took Chelsea's hand once again to grab her attention. He placed his phone in his back pocket and shared, "I have to leave. I promised my mom I would help her with something."

Chelsea turned around to face Cameron completely. "Well, I'm glad you could come for a bit at least. Talk later?"

Cameron nodded his head and leaned in to give Chelsea a kiss. "Have fun." He moved on to wish Safiya a happy birthday once more before heading out of the apartment.

In the kitchen, JJ, Qamar, and Joy hung out around the tall table of food. JJ kept his eyes on Joy as he tried to uncover more about her. "What's the hang out spot on campus?"

"Depends on what you're looking for," Joy answered while glancing at Qamar. "If you're looking to party, the fraternities and sororities are the places to go – also it helps if you're into the tradition of forcing gender binary language onto society." Digressing, she continued, "If you're looking for a chill time, then there's The Bean, which is the coffee shop on campus, or there's the commons by the clock tower."

JJ wondered which Joy preferred to do. "Yeah. Q showed me all of those places on campus earlier. Are you planning to join a sorority?"

"Not sure," Joy shared noting the music suddenly got louder in the next room. "I'm not confident if anyone would want me in their sorority. I don't really fit the part."

Confusion covered JJ's face as he questioned, "Why would you think that? They'd be fools not to take you…"

Qamar involuntarily released an annoyed sigh. He was glad that JJ and Joy were actually hanging out with him, but JJ was flirting hard with her, and it was obvious in a really bad way.

JJ noted Qamar seemed annoyed and decided to pull him in on the conversation. "You don't agree, Q?"

Joy could see this was awkward for her friend, so she stepped in. "Why do you think they'd be fools, JJ? You don't really know me. You don't even know if I like this song…"

Suddenly put on the spot now, JJ had to think quick as his mind went blank. He completely forgot he had noticed she began to dance when the music got louder. Coughing to buy himself some time, he eventually stated, "I mean, you seem like a nice person… you're Q's friend… and he usually picks good ones." He looked to Qamar to help him out.

Qamar honestly wasn't in the place to help JJ out of this one because he was curious to know JJ's answer as well. Was he seriously interested in Joy in more than a friendship level?

JJ continued to fumble. "I guess I'm just now getting to know you if that's okay." He felt like he was sinking and felt exceedingly anxious about it because this was the most stressful thing he had to deal with since getting out of rehab.

Joy decided to help JJ by easing the awkwardness that filled the room. "Duh. I'm the one who suggested we all hang out, right? Like you said, Q has a knack for picking out the good ones because he _is_ the best. So, if you're a friend of his, then I hope we can be friends."

"Friends is a start," JJ released without really thinking.

As Joy clearly found JJ's nerves charming, Qamar decided he needed to step away. "I need to check on my sister to make sure she's having fun. I didn't approve of this song." He walked away hoping someone was having fun.

JJ watched as Qamar walked away and wondered if something else was up. "Is Q good? He seems off."

Joy knew what Qamar was thinking but knew she couldn't completely share everything. "I think he's just stressed about the party. He wants to make sure everyone is having a good time – especially his sister."

JJ nodded his head and said, "I hope he's having fun. It doesn't seem like it."

Even though Qamar talked about JJ a lot, Joy continued to ask him questions, so it wasn't obvious she already had all the answers. "So, what do you like to do for fun? Are you the partying type or do you like a more relaxing time?"

JJ decided to be as ambiguous as possible with his answer. "I'm more of a _go with the flow_ kind of guy. I have fun if my friends are having fun. I'm open for whatever."

"Noted," Joy said as she raised her eyes at JJ. When the song suddenly changed, she got excited as she exclaimed, "I love this song! Q knows me so well!"

In the next room, Sonny rejoined Dario and handed him a drink. "I know you're thinking about Ignazio with the way you keep staring at Chelsea."

Dario realized he wasn't mingling much and turned to Sonny. He recognized he was missing a great opportunity to connect because he couldn't stop thinking about Ignazio. "Sorry. I know you don't like it." He told himself he needed to sort through this because he didn't want Ignazio to distract him from what should truly matter now.

Sonny was about to take a drink, but he stopped himself. "Yeah, I don't like it, but if you are… maybe it's something you need to talk about."

Dario shook his head because he didn't want to waste any more of his time with Sonny on Ignazio. "I'm good." He decided to change the subject and had the perfect segue. "Speaking of brothers, any updates on Alex? Is he still moving in with us?"

Sonny nodded his head wishing he could give his parents a warning, but he didn't want to get in the middle more than he already felt he was. "He is. I think he's telling mom and dad tonight. I hope his moving in helps somehow. As you know, Alex and I didn't grow up the best of brothers, so I want to make sure we don't lose what we have now."

Dario gently kissed Sonny's cheek to give him hope. He wanted to do more, but he knew he shouldn't. "Will we have to pretend that we always share a room like we did when Chad and Will's wedding guests stayed with us?"

Even though Dario managed to cheer him up with the peck on his cheek, Sonny was brought down again thinking about how he and Dario weren't connecting completely. As much as he told himself and others that things were good, he couldn't escape it anymore. Recalling what Dario told him the night of Chad and Will's wedding, he released, "I don't want it to be that way."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment. Dario opened the door to see Ezra had walked across the hall. "Hey."

Taking in the large crowd and loud music as he entered, Ezra greeted Dario and Sonny before sharing, "Will told me I should come over to say hi since you're celebrating Safiya's birthday."

Wanting to be alone with Dario, Sonny pointed to Will and said, "He's over there dancing with Chad and Safiya."

"Thanks," Ezra appreciatively said before walking away.

Sonny looked to Dario and asked, "Do you want to go?" He wanted to continue their conversation in private and figured they were standing alone anyway.

Dario shook his head surprising Sonny. "We're here to have fun, so let's have fun," he said hoping they could do so because they were connecting. He completely missed the cue from Sonny because he believed he was bringing Sonny down with his troubled mind. Putting a smile on his face, he took Sonny's hand and led him into the kitchen.

Now standing next to Will, Chad, and Safiya, Ezra genuinely said, "I hope it's okay that I crashed your party."

Sashaying closer, Safiya warmly pushed Ezra's arm and replied, "Of course it is. Glad you could come. We have a lot of food, and if you're thirsty, there are drinks as well."

Even with Safiya's blessing, Ezra still felt awkward. He forced a smile and barely glanced at Will and Chad, who were holding onto each other. "I think I'll grab a drink in a sec."

Chad noted the weirdness between Will and Ezra and remembered how he found Kristen in The Chill parking lot. He still hadn't told Will anything about that or how she wanted to have dinner with them and Brady. He didn't want to play Kristen's game. "It's good you came, Ezra. Sadly, T is still set on being a hermit."

Will tried to excuse T. "I'm still working on him to get out."

"Has he told his parents anything yet?" Ezra asked.

Cutting in, Chad sighed in frustration as he keenly commented, "Nope. It's amazing word hasn't gotten out."

Will removed his arm from Chad's body to calmly grab his husband's hand hoping it would get him to relax. "Hopefully, it won't get out until he's ready." He knew people didn't like dealing with T's parents unless it was necessary and about Salem University. Pushing the conversation elsewhere, he questioned, "Are you excited about homecoming, Ezra?"

Ezra genuinely grinned this time. "I am. It will be good to get all the Kappa guys together." He looked to Chad and thought about how his parents and aunt seemed cozy with Chad's cousin, Alessandro. He figured he should mention it to him.

Unfortunately, Chad turned his head and spotted Gabi enter the apartment. He let go of Will's hand and excused himself.

Catching up with Gabi, he gave her a hug and asked, "How are you… how are you after everything?"

Gabi moved her hair from her face and felt a bit overwhelmed because there were a lot of people and she couldn't see everyone's faces. "I'm only staying for a bit," she set straight first. "I'm only here because Dario wants me here."

Unsure if Gabi heard him because of how loud it was, Chad repeated his last question. "How are you after everything?"

Noting that her heart was racing a bit, Gabi replied, "I'm still shaken about it somewhat, but I've been told Larry won't be a problem anymore. He's not my focus now. I've got other things I'm dealing with."

"Like what?" Chad moved his head closer to Gabi's ear.

Crossing her arms, Gabi mentioned, "T. I talked to Frank about him, and Frank seems scared of T."

Surprised and confused, Chad wondered why Frank would feel that way. "I think Dario and Sonny are in the kitchen. I'll walk you over to them."

Gabi took a deep breath before exhaling, "Thanks."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In their place above the restaurant, Justin and Adrienne sat around the table for dinner. Adrienne always made sure to take time out from work, so she and her husband could eat together. "I talked to Sonny earlier, and he said he and Dario will give me more details on their wedding by the weekend. I don't understand how they've managed to get this far without really talking about it."

Justin raised his eyes and wondered aloud, "Do you think there's something there? Something has seemed off with them… like they're playing at being _too_ happy?"

Adrienne gave Justin a look to communicate she needed him to stop saying anything that could cause her to worry. If he was right, she feared it would catch up to them sooner or later. Before she could say anything, they heard a sound in the next room over. "Alex must be coming up."

She was right. When her oldest entered the room, Adrienne asked, "Are you joining us for dinner?"

Alex put his hands out and started, "I don't want to argue or fight, so I'm just going to say what I need to say."

Justin eyed his wife wondering if Alex was finally going to apologize for his recent attitude. "What is it?"

Alex cleared his throat and announced, "I'm moving out. I've got everything set and I've started packing, so I should be out by the end of the week."

Hit hard by this news, Adrienne placed her hands on the table to pull herself up from her seat. "Alex…"

"Mom… don't…" Alex cut Adrienne off. "I need to do this for myself. I'm not cutting you two off. I just think it would be best if there was some space between us. I don't want to quit working for you, but if you don't want me to work here anymore, I understand."

Adrienne sat down in her seat unsure of what to say. She looked to Justin because she feared she would only make this worse.

Justin turned towards his son and decided to keep the peace as best he could. "It's understandable that you would want to live on your own and find your personal space. Your mother and I understood your stay would only be temporary, so if you think you're at a place where you can do that, there's no reason you should think we would want to stop you. Your mom and I don't want any conflict and have always wanted the best for you, so do what you have to do."

Alex looked away for a moment to collect his thoughts. His parents were making this way too easy. "I'll let you finish dinner."

When Alex turned to leave, Adrienne knew she needed to clear at least one thing. "I want you to work here if it's what you want." She then had another question. "Where are you staying? Where is your new place?"

Alex didn't turn around to face his parents. "I'm moving in with Sonny and Dario." He headed downstairs to the restaurant to return to work.

Adrienne turned to Justin and commented, "I'm starting to wonder if Anjelica reached out again," before questioning, "I'm relieved he's staying with Sonny and Dario, but why didn't Sonny say anything to me about it earlier?"

Justin was confused as well, but he pointed out, "It wasn't his place."

Downstairs, Alex had his phone to his ear as he said, "Everything is going to plan."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Maggie entered the main room of the Kiriakis mansion with a plate of raisin cookies. "Victor should be down soon," she informed Bo, Hope, and Ciara. Moving closer to Ciara, she said, "I've got your favorite."

As Ciara grabbed a couple of cookies, Bo pointed out, "Victor must be happy that you made time out of your busy schedule to visit him."

"That's because she's my favorite," Victor unashamedly stated as he entered the room. As Ciara greeted him with a hug, he added, "I wish you were older because you have the brains and drive to run Titan."

Bo gave Victor an uneasy look and quickly stated, "Ciara isn't sure what she wants to do with her future just yet."

Butting in, Ciara clarified, "I can speak for myself."

Hope and Bo traded glances with each other; both were impressed. "Brady…"

Bo put his hands up to apologize. "I'm sorry. Do you know what you want to do?"

Ciara turned to her parents before giving her grandfather a confident look. "It's always been the same. I want to run the world."

Victor proudly looked Ciara over as he began to contemplate a new plan.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Theo…"

Theo began to stir when he heard his mother say his name. His eyes opened and adjusted to the celestial blue tint of his room. He pulled himself up to sit on his bed and realized he must have taken an unplanned nap. "Mom, what's going on?"

Lexie showed concern in her eyes as she shared, "I know I shouldn't bother you with this, but maybe this could help in some way. It's your grandma. She's… I haven't been able to reach her. She's not taking my calls, and her phone doesn't even ring anymore."

Theo looked away and wondered if his mom wanted him to tap into his gift to see if she was okay. After helping Sonny, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that road. "When's the last time you saw her? The last time you talked to her?" He tried to remember the last time he spoke to Celeste.

Lexie took Theo's hand and warmly squeezed it. Theo could feel the stress and fear that filled her. "She told me she was thinking about leaving town. She's done this before, so maybe it's just like those times. She promised though. She promised if she had to go underground again, she would let me know beforehand. What if something happened to her? I wish you could tell me because I think you know what's going on."

"What makes you think that?" Theo anxiously questioned as he heard his clock beep next to his bed. "My gift? I don't know. I can't really feel anything right now. I can't just turn it on when I like. I'm sure she's fine."

Lexie sighed and released, "We can just sit here in silence then. I only want to be close to you no matter what. Just stay with me… please."

Theo sighed as well and watched as his mom continued to hold his hand. "I'm sorry, mom."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _February 2014_

* * *

Time didn't seem to exist in the place Ignazio found himself. He agreed to the plan his grandfather set before him; Gustavo promised a path of redemption inside this large Egyptian prison compound. Ignazio wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been inside this dark and chaotic place, but he believed it had only been a couple of weeks. He also recognized there was a chance he was wrong.

Ignazio turned around when he heard someone walking in his direction. "This is only a piece of the eternity in hell you deserve," Azzura released. "You're never going to make it out alive. The monster still resides within you."

Ignazio attempted to ignore Azzura, but he eventually responded. "I know. This is why I am here. You won't be able to bring me down because I am already doing so."

Azzura's eyes seemed to only fill with more excitement. "Pay attention. I can always bring you further down. I learned so much from my signora and you. I've been in hell longer than you."

A fight suddenly broke out in front of Ignazio bringing his attention away from Azzura. He pushed himself backward against the wall so that he couldn't be pulled into the chaos like those around him were. Lowering his head and shaking it, he began to speak to himself. "Pull it together, Ignazio. You will survive this."

"How can you survive when you can't even fight?" Ric's voice sounded. He was now standing next to Ignazio and the tall stone wall. "You're not fighting. You are cowering in the corner – not facing what is right in front of you. There is nothing left to redeem."

A body was thrown from the chaos against the wall. Ignazio looked up and realized more bodies were coming in his direction. Before he could react, he found himself being buried against the wall and into the ground. Ignazio tried to push through, but the weight was too much. He tried to look for a way out, but instead he made direct eye contact with Azzura, who was one of the bodies laying on top of him. He turned away and recognized others as well. He saw Will, Chad, and Dario.

In fear, Ignazio was left grasping for air that didn't seem to be there anymore.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, October 25th, 2016_

* * *

Though he was sitting still staring at the white wall in front of him, Ignazio felt as though his whole body lived in chaos. He felt parts of him itching to come out that he believed he had left in those prison walls. He needed to get out of the interrogation room. He needed to see another real person; he feared he would lose it.

* * *

 _April 2014_

* * *

Inside the Egyptian prison compound, Ignazio pulled himself from a wall as he wiped blood from his face. Since he was now somewhat familiar with the chaos, he decided it was time to explore. From the time he arrived, he heard talk that the only way to survive and get out of this hell was to uncover the one true escape. He wondered if there was truth to what he overheard from others.

Studying his surroundings as he ventured off, he prayed he did not run into Azzura or Ric. He still loved Ric, but he didn't need any kind of unhelpful distraction. When he arrived to a tunnel, he crouched down to go through. He had seen people go in and out of it for some time now.

Inside the tunnel, the deeper he got, the warmer and darker it became. It felt like spiders were crawling down the back of his neck every time he turned a corner. He hated everything about it and sighed with relief when he managed to get through it unharmed or without drawing any unwanted attention from the chaos starters.

When Ignazio stepped out of the tunnel and stood up straight, he felt a cool draft brush against him. He noticed there were a few fights surrounding him in the bigger open space. Some were dying down, while others were just beginning.

Ric approached Ignazio and asked, "Where are you going?"

Annoyed, Ignazio replied, "I do not have time for this because I need to discover more on this place."

"It's about time," Ric replied.

Intrigued, Ignazio wondered if Ric could be trying to help him. "What do you know?"

Ric placed his hands inside his shirt to shield himself from the cold. "Besides the fact that this place is hell, I know quite a bit from what I've overheard others say."

Before Ric could say more, Azzura rushed over and stopped him by pushing Ric away from him. "Don't tell him anything."

Ric suddenly pulled a gun out of his shirt and raised it toward Azzura. "I can kill her if you want me to."

Ignazio stepped back when Azzura hurriedly grabbed Ric by the neck before throwing him to the ground. "Remember your place," she warned. "You are beneath me, Ricardo. Your friendship with Ignazio means nothing."

Ignazio stepped in and attempted to pull Azzura away from Ric. "Let him go!" he exclaimed. He managed to separate them in time for someone to drag Ric off to involve him in one of the chaotic fights happening around them.

Azzura pushed Ignazio from her and warned, "It's only a matter of time before you get fully enveloped."

Tired of the negative energy from Azzura, Ignazio questioned, "How have you avoided being sucked in."

Azzura chuckled immediately. "I am."

Confused, Ignazio wondered, "You are what?"

"I am the chaos," Azzura released before walking backwards into the tunnel he had just exited from. She made sure to point in a specific direction before disappearing into the dark hole.

Ignazio turned his head in the direction she pointed and quickly noticed a light coming through a small space of a pebble wall. He pondered if this was the outer wall, and he had finally found the way out. Once he reached the crack, he attempted to look thru, but the hole was too small.

Ignazio began to push against different areas of the wall to see if it was breakable, but then he felt something strange. He discovered a small pebble that could be pushed inside. When he pushed it, he felt something rumble under him causing him to wonder if he had opened something. He looked to the side and saw an entrance to a secret passage that wasn't there before. "This is it…" he released deciding to go through.

Inside, Ignazio spotted a woman shaking on the ground first. She was dressed like a soldier of some kind, and he noted she was also shackled to the wall. Hearing noises ahead of him, Ignazio realized she wasn't the only one like this. There were others attached to the walls of the long secret hall.

"Where am I?" Ignazio continued to walk down the secret passage way, when someone grabbed his attention.

A shackled person warned him, "Turn around. You will get trapped here like the others." Hearing this person's warning, Ignazio was set to turn around and leave, but he heard a familiar cry in the distance. He rushed towards it to find an older woman crying in pain. "Excuse me…"

The older woman cried out, "Help! I don't deserve to be here. I am sick, and I have a figlio who needs me to care for him!"

Ignazio moved closer and helped the woman to her feet. He moved her hair from her face because her voice, her cries, her smell were so familiar to him. Studying her eyes, nose, and lips, he stepped back in fear and confusion. "Madre?" How was his mother there when he believed she had died years before? "Madre?" he repeated as he recalled it was Maddalena who came to him after his mother's supposed death. "Has my whole life been a lie?"

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, October 25th, 2016_

* * *

Outside of the holding room, Arianna glanced inside from time to time to see what Ignazio was doing. It was unnerving to see Ignazio so still – so quiet. When her phone began to ring, she stepped away to answer it. "Arianna…." she announced herself.

"Hey…" Marco released.

Arianna's eyes lit up when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Marco. Are you home?"

Through a smile, Marco exhaled, "Soon. It's been too long."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Outside of Safiya and Chelsea's apartment complex, Dario walked Gabi to her car because she had to pick up Carter. "Make sure you give Carter a hug for me."

"Of course," Gabi released before asking, "Has Gustavo Toscano visited you yet? He's talked to Manny, Arianna, and me."

Dario denied it. "Why is he checking in with you? Is he supposed to check in with me?"

Hating the added uncertainty in her life, Gabi answered, "It seems Gustavo wants us all to leave Salem. He hinted that he only wants the four of us. I wonder if he knows about Carter and Sonny."

Dario shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but he can't make us do anything."

Gabi nodded her head but still worried. "I don't trust him. I get a weird vibe from him."

Inside Safiya and Chelsea's apartment, Qamar found himself cleaning up after everyone to distract himself from what happened earlier with JJ and Joy. He headed back to the kitchen to wash his hands but saw they hadn't moved. He quickly darted to the bathroom to wash his hands there. He was more upset with himself and didn't want to bring any drama into JJ's life. He felt embarrassed he couldn't control what he was feeling and didn't fully understand what was happening.

Looking into the mirror, Qamar shook his head and said, "Don't be weird. JJ's out of rehab. You should be happy."

After drying his hands, he exited the bathroom to find Chad and Will standing there. "Sorry," he said thinking they needed to relieve themselves.

"We were looking for you," Chad quickly stated to catch Qamar's attention. He glanced into the bathroom and remembered the fun times he and Will had when they lived there.

With a questioning look upon his face, Qamar fretted, "You were?"

Chad crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded his head. "Yeah. Will told me you're interested in an internship at The Chill. We talked it over with the team and decided we need the help anyway with Abby and Josh's baby arriving soon. You won't have to take Josh's place or anything, but we need someone to help us with some of the smaller responsibilities."

Since Qamar didn't know what to say, Will playfully tapped him on the arm and said, "So are you in… or are you in?"

Qamar smiled widely as he accepted the offer. The shame he felt earlier had completely disappeared. "I'm in. I'd be an idiot to refuse."

Chad put his hand out to shake Qamar's hand. "Awesome. We'll get things set up for you to start as soon as possible."

In the hall, Dario headed inside the apartment after seeing Sonny on the phone. He assumed it was Alex because he heard Sonny mention his parents and their reaction. When he spotted Chelsea standing alone, he decided to approach her. "Hey…" The volume of the music was lower now.

Chelsea turned around and gave Dario a smile. "Dario… Did I just see Gabi leave?"

Dario confirmed it. "She has to pick up her son."

"Having fun?"

Dario nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm trying." Moving past the discomfort, he released, "This probably isn't the best time to talk about this, but I'm curious. Have you talked to my brother at all?"

Knowing Dario was asking about Ignazio specifically, Chelsea's smile faded and was replaced by an uncertain grimace. She placed her hand on Dario's shoulder and moved him to a corner, so they could talk more privately. "He and I have talked, but there's nothing really to say. I've moved on, and I think he has as well."

Dario shamefully grabbed his arm and conceded, "It's obvious you don't want to talk about him, but I just need to know something to put myself at ease. Is he okay?"

"Okay?" Chelsea questioned making sure she heard correctly. She thought back to the moment Ignazio surprised her in her apartment. "Is he okay?" she repeated. "I'm not sure. There's something different about him. I can't really place it, but he's been through something big, and he seems to have changed. He wants your forgiveness. He seems to want to make amends."

Noting how deeply Dario was breathing and taking this in, Chelsea questioned, "Why do you need to know? You're not putting Ignazio's well-being on you, are you?"

Dario showed he was questioning the same things of himself. "I'm not sure but seeing him again has brought back a lot – a lot of promises."

Chelsea found herself impacted by Dario's turmoil, but she managed to fight it off. "Dario, you cannot feel any responsibility for Ignazio. You owe him nothing."

Dario heard Chelsea trying to convince herself of what she wanted him to believe. "You're right," he said to appease her. "Sorry I bothered you about him. I know how much he hurt you in the end."

As Dario walked away, Chelsea felt guilty for convincing Dario to keep his back to Ignazio, his family. To take her mind off her ex, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Cameron: "How are things going with your mom?"

After talking to Alex, Sonny headed into the kitchen to grab a snack since he couldn't find Dario.

"You should try the salsa," Joy suggested as she grabbed a chip. "I believe it's from Qamar's mother's restaurant."

"I tried it earlier," Sonny gladly admitted. "It's really good."

Joy took a bite out of her chip and commented, "I've been watching you and your guy. Not to sound creepy, but you two are cute."

Sonny smiled and wasn't sure what to make of Joy's compliment. "Thanks."

Looking the place over, Joy said, "It's actually cute to see so many adorable gay couples at this party."

Dario walked over and took Sonny's hand as Sonny awkwardly thanked Joy again. "I think we're about to cut the cake."

After taking out the trash, Qamar headed for the bathroom to wash his hands again. He was cut off though by JJ. "Hey, I just need to wash my hands."

JJ followed Qamar into the bathroom and watched him turn on the sink and lather his hands with soap. "What's going on, Q?" he questioned in a more accusatory tone. "You've had an attitude for most of this party. Did you not want me to come? Is there a reason why you seem so against us being roommates anymore?"

Qamar tried to play things off. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

JJ noticed Qamar wouldn't even look at him as he talked. "Dude, you've never lied to me before, so I have no idea what's making you start now. While I was out for Will and Chad's wedding, you seemed excited about us being roommates, but now you don't want to talk about it. You showed me most of campus today, but when I mentioned your dorm, you seemed to want to get out of there. Am I just reading this wrong?"

Qamar sighed as he shook his hands dry before grabbing a towel to finish the job. He finally made eye contact with JJ and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just stress. I'm trying really hard to make sure you don't have stress in your life, and that's why I'm avoiding you. College is different than I expected… and I didn't have a good experience with my last roommate. I just don't want to mess things up… for you… for us…"

JJ sighed in relief. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't want your worry to get in the way of our friendship. I am here for you, too, and if it gets to be too much, I'll tell you."

Qamar gave JJ a smile and nod. "I promise I'll take you to my dorm soon. Maybe this weekend."

JJ smiled back. "I could stay the night to get out of the house. It's awkward because I barely interact with anyone except for my mom's friend, Harold. It's kind of uncomfortable with him there."

"That would be cool," Qamar released as he led JJ out of the bathroom noting his playlist was no longer playing.

"There you are!" Chelsea exhaled when she spotted Qamar. She wondered what the two were doing in the bathroom together. "Your sister is ready for cake. It's all set for us to sing."

As JJ pushed Qamar to join Chelsea in the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and hoped things would return to normal soon. He really wanted his old life back even though he knew he couldn't ever get it back completely.

In the kitchen, Safiya stood in front of her cake as all the guests sang _Happy Birthday_. She enjoyed glancing around the room and seeing everyone having fun for her. She felt appreciated and loved. This was the best surprise birthday party ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: We Could Be Lost – Thursday, October 27th, 2016**

 **R** edemption doesn't come easy... if it comes at all.

* * *

Walking through the entrance of the Salem Inn, Ignazio didn't even make it halfway through the lobby before he was approached by security. "Please excuse me," he said not realizing they were purposely blocking his path to the elevator.

"Mr. DiMera," one of the security guards released. "We need you to leave the premises now."

Confused, Ignazio rubbed his shoulders because he needed sleep; he was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted because of what he experienced at the police station. "I have a room here."

The other security guard held his hand in front of Ignazio, so he did not try to walk past them. "That is no longer the case. Please vacate the building and we will hand over your belongings."

Ignazio was angry, but he did not want to make a scene. He tirelessly exited the building before asking, "Why am I not allowed to stay here?"

Outside, Chelsea was walking by when Ignazio was led out by security. She overheard one of the men tell Ignazio, "You have been deemed a possible threat to our guests' safety."

"Is this due to the cops hauling me into the station?" Ignazio let out. "They let me go because I have done nothing wrong. I am innocent of those murders and have no connection to them!"

After the guard handed Ignazio his things, he firmly pushed, "You cannot stay here."

Ignazio felt so lost for a moment as he released, "Where am I supposed to stay?"

Chelsea watched as security remained silent and still. She then watched as Ignazio walked away trying to figure out his next move. Thinking about her conversation with Dario two days before, she questioned if she could keep away from the man she once dated.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile at the Salem Police Department, Arianna talked to John and Hope about her observations of Ignazio. "It was so strange. He just sat there – very still. It seemed like he was completely unfazed by his situation – his being here. It could have been he knew he would be released because he is innocent, but it was suspicious at the same time."

John sniffed heavily as he commented, "With another victim found yesterday, it's unlikely Ignazio is responsible for any of these deaths."

Shaking her head, Hope stated, "I hate that these suicides are actually now murders… murders carried out by a possible serial killer."

Martin walked out of his office and approached the other three. "I have Diego in my office; he may have some helpful information on who is responsible for the deaths of these homosexual men. This case is a top priority, and we must find this suspect as soon as possible."

Hope and John followed the commissioner into his office leaving Arianna alone. She pulled out her phone and thought about calling her brother and Sonny to make sure they were okay. She needed them to be more careful if someone was targeting gay men and killing them.

Inside Martin's office, Diego stood next to the commissioner as he shared, "I've looked through all the files of the connected victims on this case. The last thing we want to do is jump to any assumptions, so hopefully what I have for you can be helpful and not hurt the case in any way."

Martin gave Diego an appreciative nod as he reiterated, "We are now considering these deaths as being from the same killer. Though there are some differences, I do believe they are connected."

Diego took a deep breath and turned to Hope and John. "There is a pattern – one we don't fully understand quite yet. You may have already guessed this, but with all three victims being homosexual men, the killer is most likely homophobic. I looked at your notes, and though Earl Jere Wentworth, according to his husband, did not frequent gay clubs or bars, we know that Greg Montgomery, Mathieu Foss, and Zedekiah Pittman did. This leads me to believe that our killer is homophobic due to some sexual orientation issues he or she is dealing with. I am leaning towards the killer identifying as male though."

"I agree," John concurred. "It is interesting that the victims do range in age, and I must admit I am confused as to why Jere Wentworth was murdered. He was happily married while the other three were or is single."

Diego shook his head. "It is confusing, and it makes me question some things. Mr. Wentworth may have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, whether he was cheating on his husband or not. It doesn't make sense. I also find it odd how Mathieu was able to survive. Something about his name made the killer set him free. I think we should interview Mr. Foss again."

Hope thought about what Jen shared concerning Harold and Jere's marriage and found the idea that Jere would cheat on his husband hard to believe. She decided to keep an open mind though to any possibility. "Is there any point to considering a possible _Salem Spectator_ connection? Jere's husband works for _The Spectator_ while Zedekiah used to."

"There could be something there," Diego acknowledged before sharing, "It's also clear having dominance is important to the killer. He craves control and most likely has a fixation on strangulation or hanging when faced with something he cannot control."

As Diego, Hope, and John continued to discuss the case, Martin found himself reflecting on his childhood once again.

* * *

 _Years ago…_

* * *

As a nine-year old, Martin had just discovered his mother's lifeless body in his two-story Alaskan home. He was set to call for help after taking his three-year old brother, Ian, into the next room, but a sound coming from upstairs stopped him. Martin feared he and his brother weren't alone and the person who shot and killed his mother was still inside.

Ignoring his better judgment, Martin led his brother to the closest closet and directed him inside to hide behind the coats. "Stay here, Ian. I'll be right back."

After closing the closet door slightly, Martin turned his focus to the staircase. He leaned in with his right ear hoping to heighten his sense of hearing, but he got nothing. As he fearfully climbed every step, he anxiously cringed from the creaking sound that broadcasted every time he rested his foot against the wood. He really wanted this all to be some bad nightmare; he hoped he would wake up any moment now.

Now on the second floor of the house, Martin turned the corner and peered down into the dark hall. He still couldn't hear anything. Tiptoeing carefully past each room, he peered inside each one to make sure they were empty. When he got to the last room, he heard a strange sound – it was like a broken swing. It didn't make sense.

"Hello?" Martin mouthed. He expected his voice to sound, but the fear swallowed his ability to speak audibly. Pushing the door open, he looked up and was surprised to find another dead body. This time it was his father. His father had hung himself; the gun that had killed his mother stood in the corner. Martin covered his mouth in shock as he realized he and his brother were now orphans.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Thursday, October 20th, 2016_

* * *

In full panic mode, Delphi began to look at flights that would get her out of the country as soon as possible. "I need to get out of here if I can't prove my innocence."

Overhearing Delphi's fear, Alessandro entered the room completely. "Your innocence in what?"

Delphi turned her chair around to see Alessandro standing there. Recalling how she related to Alessandro's drive, she believed she could connect with him and use him to her advantage. She needed all the help she could get since she couldn't talk to Peter or Kristen about this. "Zedekiah's death has put me in a bad position. I did not kill him, but I have to prove my innocence or something bad will happen." She looked down and processed how this could force her to walk away from everything she had worked so hard for. She didn't want to give it up, but she also wanted to avoid being brought down further.

"What is telling you something bad will happen?" Alessandro questioned. He remembered how he told Delphi he would follow Zedekiah to uncover what he needed to tell Peter and Kristen. He wondered if whoever killed Zedekiah was the reason he lost him. The killer must have grabbed him.

Delphi took a deep breath and explained, "I received a letter last night. The letter stated I have twenty-four hours from receiving it to prove I did not kill Zedekiah. If I can't show proof, incriminating evidence will be delivered to the news station."

Alessandro showed he was curious as he maintained, "We cannot allow for that to happen. Did the letter say what kind of evidence?"

Delphi exhaled, "It mentioned a tape. I'm not sure if it's audio or video, but I am sure it is taken out of context. This has to be what he was going on about when he was looking for Kristen and Peter… when you promised you would find out what he knew!"

Recognizing that Delphi was looking to blame him, Alessandro put his hands up to tell her she was looking at the wrong person. "Whoever killed Zedekiah got to him before I could."

Delphi digressed because Alessandro wasn't the murdering type. Instead, she focused on how she was now the prime suspect in Zedekiah's death because of this evidence against her he had created in case anything should happen to him. Zedekiah wasn't bluffing that day after all, and now she could lose everything. "The family can't handle something like this now. We… all of us… have worked so hard together… just for it all to fail? We cannot let this happen." She hoped that playing to his ego would encourage him to help her out of this situation and not let her down this time.

"I could help," Alessandro offered. He wanted to get his hands on this evidence in case he needed it for some reason later. It was always good to have blackmail material on everyone he did business with. "…and don't worry, I won't let anyone get in the way of me finishing this task. That is my promise to you."

Delphi hoped she made the right decision in putting her complete trust in Alessandro. "Thank you," she released. After he left, she returned to her phone and whispered, "Everything will work out. I am innocent, and my secrets will not be exposed."

Delphi squeezed her hand around her phone when it began to ring. Looking at the screen, she saw it was her father calling. She answered, "I hope you plan to explain what you are doing with DiMera Enterprises." She cringed thinking of how Peter and Kristen questioned her on whether her parents were trying to screw them over. She resented Peter for having to talk to her father.

Mr. Lee chuckled as he answered, "It's not personal, Delphine. No need to be cold and serious. It's business and important for the future of our country."

"Do you even care how this looks?" Delphi questioned her father. "What about Ezra? You working for his boss's competition won't sit well with him."

Mr. Lee's laugh only increased in volume. "That is rich coming from you." He cleared his throat deciding not to comment on Ezra because he had plans for his grandson elsewhere. "…but we've moved past all of that. How is business going for you?"

Annoyed that her father was trying to avoid taking responsibility or admitting his motives were selfish, Delphi wasn't in the mood to continue this conversation even though her parents were helping financially. She was fixing that though. "I'm actually in the middle of something, so we will have to visit another time. Tell everyone hello for me in New York… if that's where you are."

"Talk to you soon, Delphine." Mr. Lee ended the call.

Squeezing her phone, Delphi screeched when Ezra walked inside. "Why are so you upset, mom?" he questioned immediately.

Though Delphi could feel everything working against her, she didn't want her son to worry in case Alessandro was able to pull through. "I am dealing with some family issues. Have my parents mentioned anything to you about Lexie Carver?"

Ezra rolled his eyes and commented, "I am tired of the family drama. They didn't say anything to me before grandpa made his big announcement on national news. I honestly just don't want to talk to him about it. There's no point. It's done."

Delphi sighed and replied, "Don't take it personal. This is what they do. It's business. Business is always more important."

Ezra looked away. He really didn't want to hear this – especially from his mother. "I just saw Alessandro leaving. What's your relationship with him?"

"It's strictly business," Delphi answered immediately. "Alessandro is good at getting things done."

Remembering how Alessandro tried to force him to help Maddalena years ago, Ezra stated, "I don't trust him."

Delphi heard concern in her son's voice. To assure him, she argued, "Don't worry. I know how to protect myself from untrustworthy men."

Ezra returned his gaze towards his mother. He wondered if she was only talking about Alessandro here.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in a booth at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Marlena put her phone away after talking to Belle about Brady and Sami. She sat alone because she was waiting for her step-son to arrive. He asked her to meet him there to talk. She wondered what he wanted to discuss.

"Luci…" Kristen joined Marlena and gave her a devilish smile. She arrived in Adrienne's restaurant hoping to run into Brady since he liked to go there often. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Marlena eyed Kristen. "I really don't have the time for evil snakes today."

Kristen gave Marlena a sheepish look. "That's no way to talk about your children, but I guess it's good to know even the mother serpent doesn't always have love for her children."

"Shut your mouth, Kristen!" Marlena did not have the patience today to deal with her rival. "You have to be so pathetic to keep this up. I know you're with Brady only because you want to annoy me. You don't have a heart."

Walking into the restaurant, Brady stopped in his tracks when he saw Kristen and Marlena going at it. He wasn't ready to talk to Kristen about Victor and wondered if he should just walk out and forget about talking to Marlena. Fortunately for him, Kristen decided to leave. He hid as Kristen walked by clueless to the fact that he was there.

Back at the booth, Marlena was about to call Brady to cancel their plans when he took a seat across from her. "I was about to leave," she admitted. It was obvious she was still flustered by her run-in with Kristen.

"Sorry," Brady released before saying, "I wanted to talk to you without any distractions."

Marlena caught on that Brady must have seen her and Kristen talking. "What's going on Brady?"

Brady sighed and admitted, "It's Victor. I am in a tight spot with my grandfather, and I'm not sure what to do." Finding out about Victor's health issue, he questioned the possibility that his illness could be impacting his personality; he had been extra ruthless recently.

"I don't mean with Victor," Marlena stated believing she knew everything there was to know about his issues with Victor since Belle told her about the Titan drama. "What's going on with you and Kristen," she clarified.

Thrown, Brady asked, "What do you mean? Kristen and I are fine."

Marlena gave Brady a look to show she didn't believe him. "Are you? It's clear you're avoiding Kristen. Have you finally realized your relationship is a sham?"

Brady became frustrated that Marlena couldn't let go of her hate for Kristen for just a moment. He stood up and shook his head. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry I wasted your time." He walked off leaving Marlena alone.

Outside in her car, Kristen was about to drive off when her phone began to ring. She answered through her car and couldn't believe the news she had just received. "What? What do you mean Zedekiah is dead?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When EJ surprised him at his studio, Eric stood up and greeted his brother-in-law with a handshake. "EJ… everything okay?"

With confidence, EJ nodded his head before sharing, "I simply wanted to check in with you about your father."

Eric sighed and assumed, "I hope dad's not trying to cause issues between you and Sami again."

EJ grinned and commented, "It never stops, but I know Roman can't do anything to Samantha and me."

"What do you want to know then?"

Shifting his weight between his feet, EJ revealed, "I'm interested to know if Roman has mentioned anything about the man he worked with while searching for my father. Has he said anything to you about Gustavo?" He still wanted to figure out who was responsible for killing Stefano.

Eric immediately denied it. "Roman hasn't visited me much actually. He still seems distracted with other things."

EJ gave Eric a curious look. "I find it strange that Roman hasn't connected with you since his return."

"Oh, he has reached out to me," Eric clarified. "…but we've mostly talked about Sami."

Shaking his head now, EJ questioned if there could be a reason Roman felt the need to connect with Sami. "I'm sorry."

Eric shrugged it off. "Dad has always been more concerned about Sami, though I do know he loves me. That said, I do believe there is something driving him to connect with my twin sister at this point."

Placing his hand over his chin, EJ mentioned, "Roman will be working hard because Samantha does what she wants when she wants."

Eric smiled and agreed. His thoughts went to Nicole. It seemed she had put their search for a surrogate on hold because she hadn't mentioned it or changed the subject whenever he did. To get out of his head, he asked, "How are my nephews and nieces?"

EJ noticed Eric went somewhere else, but he chose not to ask because it most likely had to do with Nicole. "They are well… focused."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Things with Jade are still a bit complicated," Sami admitted to Will since he asked. She was sitting with her eldest at the Brady Pub.

Will could see the mention of Jade really bothered his mom. "How complicated?"

Sami really didn't want to talk about EJ's teenage sister. "Let's just say that she still hates me and wants Johnny and Sydney to feel the same." She remembered how Jade called her out on not finishing high school in front of Johnny, Sydney, and Julian. Fortunately, her youngest wasn't old enough to understand. "Do you see much of your sister when you visit your dad?"

Will nodded his head. "Yeah. Allie gets excited when I come over, but after she gives me a hug, she usually disappears or finds something else to keep her busy while I talk to dad."

Sami mimicked the calmness of Will's body language to prove she could be casual about this topic. "She and Johnny are older now and not the sweet little kids they used to be," she said through a smile. Eyeing Will for a moment, she decided to move onto what she really needed details on. "Does Allie leave to hang out with Sophie after she greets you?"

Giving his mother an apprehensive look, Will stated, "I'm not sure we should talk about this."

"Why not?"

"She's dad's wife," Will answered resolutely. "Why are you asking about her anyway?"

Sami looked down and began to unfold her napkin. Will knew her well, so she figured pushing this topic further would only lead to him calling her out on what she was feeling. "I thought we weren't talking about this."

Will almost laughed at his mother's turnaround but stopped himself because he was now concerned. "You're good, mom, right?"

Sami took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine. How are things with you? Is T still living at your place?"

"He is," Will confirmed wondering if she had an issue with T like Chad. "I think he's gotten used to it because he doesn't want to be anywhere else."

Sami thought about her conversations with EJ concerning Will's childhood friend. "Is he different? I mean, is he still T?"

Will knew what his mother was asking, but he didn't want to go there. "He is. We still laugh about the stupidest things. The pool and jacuzzi seem to be his spot besides the study."

"I can't imagine what he's been through," Sami spoke under her breath. "What about Chad? Did you ever talk to him about…?"

"Chad seems fine now," Will cut his mother off. "I think Chad is just concerned about T's well-being like everyone."

Before Sami could continue asking questions about Chad and T, Roman entered the pub and walked over to their table. "Please don't leave," he quickly released before either could react.

Will was surprised to see his grandfather since he only heard he was back in town. He looked to his mom unsure of what to say. It didn't feel right to be rude, but it also didn't feel right to welcome him back.

Sami rolled her eyes at Roman. "Who told you where to find us?"

Roman cleared his throat and decided to remain standing. "I know we have a long road before we're sharing a meal and enjoying each other's company, but we have to start somewhere."

"Why? Why do we have to do anything?" Sami questioned not really wanting an answer.

Roman sighed and avoided answering his daughter's question again. Turning to Will, he said, "I am sorry for missing your wedding. I would have been here if I could."

Will shook his head and showed pain on his face. "I don't know what to say, grandpa," he admitted. "You say you would have been there if you could, but that's a lie because you could have been there. You made the choice to be with Stefano. You chose Stefano over your family. Stefano didn't have you locked up this time!"

Sami watched as Will stood up; it appeared to be an unconscious move. Her son continued to raise his voice, "I don't get it. You say you understand that this will be a long process for us to come together, but you aren't even trying. You're still lying and avoiding any real responsibility. What the hell are you doing here? What do you need from us? You're only here because you need something… right? It's not for our benefit… it's not about us…"

"Will…" Sami softly released as she tried to grab his hand. Everyone at the pub was now staring at him.

Will ignored his mom and repeated, "What do you want, grandpa?"

Roman stared Will right in the eyes and answered, "To apologize."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "Try again," he directed. "You don't need to apologize because I had the most amazing wedding – the happiest day in my life. I honestly don't care that you weren't there. I didn't even think about you once."

Sami finally stood up and grabbed Will's hand. She managed to bring his attention to how everyone else in the pub was staring at them. "Will, let's go upstairs for a moment."

"It's okay," Roman cut in. "I should go. I have a few more errands to run." He walked backwards a few steps before turning around to leave.

Sami noted how her dad just implied they were an errand to him. She chose not to make anything of it though for Will's sake. "Do you want to go upstairs?" she calmly asked her son.

Will looked down for a moment before taking a seat. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself. Glancing up to his mom, he exhaled, "What just happened?" He felt like he lost himself for a moment.

After sitting again, Sami squeezed Will's hand to show support. "It's okay, Will. You're upset. It's okay to be upset."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Frank opened the door of the DiMera guesthouse to find Chad on the other side. "Hey, Chad. Come in."

Chad walked inside. As Frank closed the door, he shared, "Sorry to bother you, but I need your help."

"What's up?" Frank asked. "Is this about T?"

Scratching the back of his head, Chad explained, "Will wants to pretend that everything is okay with T, but there's something off about him. Tell me you've noticed it as well."

Frank showed some discomfort in his face. "I don't know. The T you and Will knew may have been different from the T I knew."

"Knew…" Chad repeated the tense Frank used at the end of his sentence. "You didn't say ' _know_ ' so he is different from the T you knew before the explosion."

Frank sighed. "Alright… you got me. He's different, but that's to be expected with what he's been through. I've changed, too." He rubbed the top of his head because he didn't want to get into that. "What do you want to enlist my help for?"

Dropping his hand to his side, Chad started, "It's not really anything invasive." He walked over and took a seat close to Frank's laptop. "I want to find out where T was before he arrived in Salem. I'm sure my brother has already asked you to do this, so I'm guessing the information is on there." He motioned his head towards Frank's laptop.

Taking a seat in front of his laptop, Frank admitted, "EJ told me to hold off on researching T's whereabouts for now. He didn't want to rock the boat with you and Will."

Chad was surprised his brother held off on looking into T and wasn't sure if there was more than the reason Frank offered. "So, will you help me?"

Frank figured it couldn't hurt. "I'll see what I can find out." He wished he could trust what T told him at Chad and Will's wedding reception.

Standing up, Chad found he could breathe a bit easier. "Thanks for your help. Even though you work for the family doesn't mean you can't stop and hang out sometimes."

Frank realized that was something he seemed to be missing. "Thanks. I'll take you up on your offer." He secretly wondered if he wanted to hang out with T in front of the others. There was still so much he wanted to keep private.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Finding his mom in the cafeteria at the hospital, Cameron quickly joined her and noted right away that she was deep in thought. He leaned his head in and questioned, "What are you bouncing around in your head?"

Maxine jolted out of her thoughts, and though her son was in front of her, she couldn't smile. "I was just remembering something that happened a while back."

Cameron sensed it wasn't a great memory by the look of discomfort on his mother's face. "What made you think about it?"

Maxine intently eyed her son as he took a seat across from her; she reflected on a few things she had witnessed as a nurse. "There was a young man who was attacked recently while he was out at night. He was strangled."

"Are you referring to my patient, Mathieu Foss?"

"Right… right…" Maxine looked down and shook her head because she was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot that her son was Mat's doctor. "There was something Mathieu said to the cops that reminded me of something Will Horton said some time ago."

Thrown by his mother's random mention of his brother-in-law, Cameron wondered, "You had a bad run-in with Will?"

Maxine shook her head to deny Cameron's assumption. She continued to look down as she explained, "It wasn't Will, I suppose. He wasn't himself… something Stefano did to him. But it has me wondering… something."

"Wondering what?" Even though Cameron recalled the specific incident Maxine was referencing, he couldn't help but note how his mother's brain seemed to be overworking. "Mom… what are you thinking about Will?"

Maxine lowered her voice as she carefully revealed, "I saw Will lose himself that day, and I wonder if he could be connected to the supposed suicides. Have you noticed anything recently? Has he had any other issues?"

Cameron shook his head immediately. "No," he released in disbelief. "You don't really think Will could be attacking and killing these men, do you?"

Maxine saw the doubt in her son's face and struggled with responding at first because this was hard enough to put out there. This was an important conversation to have though because if she was correct, they could save others from sharing the same fate as Jere, Greg, and Zedekiah. "It's possible. Even if he wasn't necessarily in control that day, Will said no one could stop him. Mathieu's attacker said the same thing before he let Mathieu go."

Continuing to shake his head, Cameron emphasized, "There's no way. Will has been nothing short of a great guy to you and to everyone. He is not a killer. It's not who he is. Whatever happened to Will that day was an isolated incident that Rex and Nathan took care of, so it never happened again."

Releasing a sigh, Maxine leaned back in her chair and warned, "Do not put any stock on that idea when Stefano is involved."

"Stefano is dead," Cameron reminded his mother. "He's not in our lives anymore, and he can't make anyone do what he wants because he's gone. He has no wants anymore."

Maxine shook her head now deciding she didn't want to argue with Cameron – especially about Stefano since it was still a sore subject for her son. "My break is over. Are you coming for dinner tonight? I feel like we haven't shared a real meal in some time."

"I'll try," Cameron replied wishing his mother wasn't upset. He stood up with Maxine and gave her a hug to let her know he wasn't upset with her. After she walked off, he decided to grab something to eat while he could and saw Sonny had the same idea. "Hey Dr. Kiriakis," he greeted him. "I'm glad I ran into you."

Sonny turned around and greeted Cameron. "Need to talk about something?" he nervously questioned. He wondered if it had anything to with his canceling his therapy sessions since he was so busy.

With regret on his face, Cameron confirmed it. "It's about the camping trip this weekend. I may not be able to go."

Relaxing somewhat, Sonny felt the tension release from his body. "Are things alright?"

"For the most part," Cameron answered. "Things are just really hectic, and I am on the schedule for a shift this weekend."

"I totally understand," Sonny released through a smile. "I hope you can figure something out."

Cameron hoped so as well. "I'll try," he promised as he reflected over the complications and mystery of his family.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Salem Airport, Marco followed his mother with their luggage in his hands. He noted the way she held her head high as she walked through the crowd. She had gained confidence while they were gone. Marco wondered if the confirmation of Stefano's death played a role in that.

Renée realized she did not hear her phone vibrate or make a sound since turning it on after the landing. She wondered if there was a reason for that and questioned if Tony was with Anna now. She needed him to check in with her soon. She was ready to go public.

Once they were outside, Marco waved a taxi to take them home. "Do we have anything on the agenda tonight?"

"Only rest," Renée answered. "We may need to know if Salem has changed since we were last here." She smiled widely knowing she would be a big change in Salem.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, at The Chill, Dario was hanging out with Josh, who seemed distant. Grabbing a guitar next to him, he handed it to Josh and asked, "Want to mess around a bit before we have to get back to work? We can afford a small music break."

Josh smiled and admitted, "I haven't participated in a good jam session in a while."

Grabbing a guitar for himself, Dario questioned, "Are things okay with you? You've been really quiet and to yourself recently."

Josh played a chord before sharing, "I've just been thinking about life in Salem and how something is always happening. I get that it's like that everywhere, but Salem seems to be a bit much at times."

Dario played a chord now and agreed. "What's been a bit much for you?"

"I was just talking more in general," Josh clarified. "I just have the baby and Abby now, but there always seems to be a lot happening around me. Like how those detectives came by to ask questions the day before and I have no idea why."

Dario nodded his head realizing that it felt great to have a guitar in his hand while talking to Josh even if he wasn't sure where this conversation would lead. "John and Hope came by to talk about my brother, Ignazio."

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 26th, 2016_

* * *

The day before, Chad thanked Josh for bringing John and Hope up to the upstairs office at The Chill. "I will head down to the basement to make sure everything is set for the next band coming in to record," Josh declared.

After Josh left the office, Dario stood up and asked, "Do you two have follow-up questions from the other day?"

John and Hope traded a glance deciding not to answer Dario's question directly. Instead, John revealed, "We want to talk to the three of you about Ignazio. We want to know your thoughts on who he seems to be as a person."

Dario turned his attention to Chad and Will. He didn't know what to say because his thoughts were so mixed in his head at this point – especially after what Chelsea told him at Safiya's birthday party the night before.

Will crossed over closer to Chad. "I'm not exactly sure what you're looking for, but Ignazio was the one who set me up to be attacked on the pier back in 2012. He left me for dead after putting something inside me – something that messed with my body that may never go away."

"It's gone," Chad assured Will. "Rex, Nathan, and I made sure of it."

Will took a moment to hear Chad. He then exhaled, "Before Ignazio popped up in Salem again, the last time I saw him was in Italy when Stefano pretended to be dead, so he could surprise everyone at his funeral."

John commented, "We were all there."

Will continued, "After the castle came crashing down, Ignazio found Chad and me and apologized for what he had done. His apology seemed sincere."

Kind of surprised to hear Will's turnaround on Ignazio, Chad interjected, "His apology only seemed sincere, so he could come back into our lives later."

Will turned to Chad and acknowledged, "I understand your mistrust of Ignazio because I still feel it."

Hope raised her eyebrow and pointed out, "Dario, you've been silent. Do you have anything you'd like to add concerning your brother? Ignazio seemed to believe that you, Chad, and Will would vouch for his change."

Dario rubbed his arms and thought about when he and Sonny reunited in Italy. Ignazio seemed genuinely happy about that. He then mentally reflected on the letter Ignazio asked Chad and Will to deliver. In the letter, Ignazio seemed set on letting himself die.

"Dario?" John released trying to push him to say something.

Dario emitted a sigh before finally speaking. "I'm not sure what to say because I don't understand why Ignazio would think we would vouch for him. He's a liar and a distraction." He stopped himself from saying more of what he thought he should say. "You guys have him in your custody because you believe he may have attacked gay men who supposedly killed themselves. Arianna called me and Sonny the other day and asked us to be safe without giving us context, but I was able to put two and two together."

Hope crossed her arms over her chest and said, "We are simply covering all of our bases. I was aware of the role Ignazio played on the hate crime against Will on the pier the night of the masquerade party at Chez Rouge prior to today, but we also have witnesses who believe a person who resembles Ignazio is the one who attacked Mathieu Foss. I want to know if you believe Ignazio still has it in him to attack gay men."

Dario truly wanted to say no, but when he heard Chad say yes and Will answer maybe, he looked straight into Hope's eyes and replied, "I don't know."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Thursday, October 27th, 2016_

* * *

"I heard about Ignazio being arrested while Abby and I watched Lexie's announcement on TV," Josh admitted. "It's crazy that he could still be attacking and killing gay men."

Dario didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I have washed my hands of Ignazio, so I can focus on marrying Sonny."

Josh played another chord on the guitar as he thought about how much he had failed his wife. "Maybe we should dedicate this session to the strength of love."

Dario smiled and nodded his head to agree to Josh's idea. Internally, he reflected on how Ignazio wanted the best for him and was there for him after his mother died. Knowing this, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ignazio found himself standing in front of a room door at the Town Square Hotel after searching for another place to stay in Salem. News had gotten out that he was now a suspect in the murders of the gay men who were hung on trees. He hated this.

Knocking on the door once more, Ignazio looked around the dimly lit hall and noted how the color red seemed to overpower the other colors on the floor. All he could see was blood in that moment, and it scared him. When the door finally opened, Ignazio took a step back and saw his grandfather peering outside. "Nonno… I am glad to see you are here."

Gustavo stopped Ignazio from entering his room. "I apologize, but I cannot allow you to come inside." His voice quaked in resentment and pain.

"Why not?" Ignazio questioned with great uncertainty.

Looking into Ignazio's blue eyes, Gustavo knew he couldn't be honest about the lack of trust he had in his grandson. "We cannot stay together because I cannot afford any extra attention from the police. They believe you are connected to these murders, and if they see us together, they will think I am connected as well."

Ignazio tilted his head to make sure he heard his grandfather correctly. He wondered if Gustavo believed he could be guilty of these murders. "I only need a place to lay my head. I will be out of your way as soon as the sun returns."

Keeping his hand on the door post, Gustavo remained firm. "I cannot allow this. You should go. I will contact you tomorrow."

After Gustavo closed the door, Ignazio turned around realizing he had no place to go. He wondered what this meant. Was he alone now?

In Gustavo's room, Gustavo moved to the desk and got lost in his memory once he took a seat.

* * *

 _Thursday, August 28th, 2014_

* * *

"Any last words, Ernesto Toscano?" Gustavo stood over his brother in Ernesto's bedroom.

Ernesto, who was bedridden, tried to sit up more to look closer into Gustavo's eyes. "You are a pussy. A frocio." He tried to spit in Gustavo's face, but he failed.

Gustavo shook his head at his brother's pettiness. "I want to strangle you with my bare hands, but I don't want to leave any evidence. I could hang you on a tree for all of your crimes, but we all know you are too vain for suicide." He took a breath to relieve his body of the tension he felt in this moment. "You are sick and too weak to move, just as I hoped the poison would make you before I confronted you." Grabbing a small pillow, he placed it over Ernesto's face and began to suffocate him. "It will all be over soon, you puttana del male. Fate and goodness have prevailed once more."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: We Could Believe in Family – Thursday, October 27th, 2016**

 **E** stranged. Branches cut from trees can never return home, but members alienated from their families are different. With reconciliation a possibility, new breaks may form on this long road.

* * *

Justin sat in his office with Shawn Douglas as they discussed a case Shawn was leading. "Sounds like you have the defense right where you want them," he praised.

Justin's secretary buzzed in before Shawn could respond. "Mr. Kiriakis, I have Charles Woods on the phone."

Justin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Transfer him over." He pushed a button to keep the call on speakerphone, so Shawn could hear the conversation as well. When the call came through, Justin walked around his desk and released, "Charles. Did you need something?"

Charles cleared his throat before speaking, "Just checking in to see if any progress has been made in convincing Gabi Hernandez to hand over the kid to where he rightfully belongs."

Justin eyed Shawn, who shook his head. "Carter is where he belongs now – with his mother."

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester are growing impatient," Charles warned. "We will move on this quickly."

Scoffing, Justin called out Charles. "You're only rushing this because you're running for mayor."

Charles decided not to respond to Justin's accusation. "We will see you in court," he stated before ending the call.

Shawn looked to Justin and suggested, "I think we should talk to T. He could end this quickly."

Justin sighed wishing he felt more confident that would be the case. "I'm still unsure about T. We should check in with Gabi because she may have a better feel on what T may do with the knowledge that he has a son."

"We should also talk to Will and Chad since T is living with them," Shawn added.

Justin nodded his head and blew out some air to show he felt uneasy about all of this. "We've got our work cut out for us."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Andrew told her Chelsea was there, Caroline walked down the stairs and approached her granddaughter with a huge grin on her face. "Mind if I join you?"

Chelsea looked up and allowed a small smile to fall on her face when she saw her grandma in front of her. "Sure. I'd love the company."

Caroline took a seat and immediately grabbed Chelsea's hand to squeeze it. "Are you taking care of yourself? Are you eating? Sleeping? Something seems to be bothering you."

Knowing she couldn't hide anything from Caroline, Chelsea admitted, "I'm thinking about Ignazio."

"Ignazio?"

"Ignazio," Chelsea confirmed through a deep sigh. "This morning, I was heading to work when I saw him being forced out of the Salem Inn because apparently, he was taken into police custody recently." She remembered how Bo told her he couldn't arrest Ignazio, and wondered if this was his way of bringing him in.

With a nod, Caroline shared, "I heard about it when Lexie announced her run for mayor. Some ballsy reporter asked her thoughts on it completely spoiling the power in that moment."

Chelsea realized that was a couple of days ago. Had Ignazio been in police custody since then? "He looked so lost when I saw him this morning. It's bugging me for some reason." Looking past her grandmother, she recalled her conversation with Dario at Safiya's birthday party.

Letting go of Chelsea's hand, Caroline proposed, "Could it be you still have feelings for Ignazio?"

That couldn't be it. Chelsea told herself there was no way she still had feelings for Ignazio and resolved, "I don't like to see someone struggle. That has to be it."

Caroline chose not to push Chelsea on her feelings for Ignazio and, instead, asked, "Is there anything you can do to help?"

Chelsea didn't want to overstep and involve herself in Ignazio's business when she was trying to stay away. "I could call his brother," she reluctantly answered. She considered the complications this could bring to Dario's life if she called him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Caroline nodded her head. "Family should always help family."

"Right." Chelsea was already feeling guilty for pushing Dario to ignore Ignazio's presence in Salem. She didn't want to mess up Dario even more.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

It took a moment for Arianna to catch up to the fact that she was actually in front of her boyfriend again. She couldn't stop smiling and pulled him in close. "So, you're definitely not leaving again, right?"

Marco smiled and took Arianna's hand in his lap. "I wish I could promise that, but my mother… I don't know. She could change her mind."

"Again?" Arianna questioned. "Is she still having doubts on telling everyone who she really is?" She remembered how Renée originally planned to reveal herself at Chad and Will's wedding but decided at the last-minute to skip town.

Marco shook his head. "I don't think so," he answered. "You didn't tell anyone what I told you, I hope."

Arianna thought about all the secrets she was keeping. "I haven't told anyone." She thought about how she and Manny finally told Dario about Ignazio talking to them, but she hadn't talked to Dario personally about his being brought into custody.

Seeing that Arianna had gone somewhere else mentally, Marco kissed Arianna's hand to grab her attention. "What is it?"

Arianna shifted her body, so she could face Marco more. "I just don't like this," she admitted. "Why does this have to be a game?"

Marco tried to understand what Arianna was getting at. "What are you saying? Are you saying this is a game to my mom?" Deep down, Marco knew this was true, but hearing someone point it out caused him to struggle with it more.

The last thing Arianna wanted to do was argue with Marco when this was the first time they had seen each other since the month before. Even then, it was a short park date right after he returned to Salem from being gone for so long. Shaking her head, she released, "No. That's not what I meant. I just want to live a normal life. I want to see you more than just short visits. I don't like things being up in the air or on the verge of complete chaos." Her thoughts were on Gustavo at this point. Any time she felt she learned more about her uncle, the more questions seemed to come.

Marco placed his arm around Arianna and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry things aren't simpler, and I'm sorry things will most likely become more complicated. I am here with you though, and nothing can change that."

Arianna leaned into Marco. She took a deep breath and hoped things worked out for everyone in the end.

In her bedroom, Renée had her phone to her ear. She dialed Tony's home overseas since he wasn't answering his personal phone. "Come on, Tony. Answer the damn phone."

"Hello?" Anna picked up.

Hearing stress in Anna's voice, Renée decided to remain silent.

Anna waited for a moment before saying, "Tony, is that you?"

Renée ended the call immediately. She wondered if Tony had finally left. She hoped she couldn't reach him because he was on his way to her.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"You called for me," Frank released as he entered the DiMera mansion.

EJ crossed over to Frank with his hand under his chin. "I need updates on a few things. First, have you uncovered anything out of the ordinary involving the other families?"

Frank took another step forward and shared, "There has been some traffic coming out of Greece, but they are covering their tracks once they have left. I'm still not sure where they are going, but something is definitely off. It's suspicious."

Processing Frank's intel, EJ directed, "Keep trying. I will check in with a few other contacts to see if I can uncover what's happening overseas." He moved on, "What about security here?" He was still waiting to hear back from Zita on whether the families were discussing Rex's project.

Frank moved his head to the side as he answered, "We are good here. There haven't been any issues or threats. Things are quiet, but not in a suspicious way." He hadn't uncovered anything on Gustavo so far that told him he was a threat to the family.

"What about T Winchester?" EJ quickly followed up. He wondered if Frank had experienced anything suspicious with the man hiding under his brother's roof.

Gritting his teeth, Frank revealed, "I'm looking into T's whereabouts before he arrived in Salem." He hoped EJ wouldn't be upset that he went against his wishes.

EJ nodded his head for a moment before saying, "Good." He dropped his hand and explained his change of heart. "It's good you've done this on your own so that it wasn't me who gave you the go ahead."

Even though he was relieved he had EJ's blessing, Frank still felt nervous in sharing, "Well, I didn't do this on my own. Chad asked me to do it."

This changed things a bit. "Chad asked you to look into T?" After Frank confirmed it with a nod, EJ said, "Maybe Chad sees something suspicious in T and doesn't fully trust him." He replayed what he overheard T say to Chad at his brother's wedding. "Maybe it's time I talk with my youngest brother."

"I think that's a good idea," Frank offered before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"There's something I need you to do for me tonight," EJ released keeping Frank from checking his phone. He noticed a shift in his head of security and wondered why he suddenly seemed uneasy. "Do you have something to do?"

Frank thought about his late dinner plans with his significant other, but he replied, "I don't."

Unsure if Frank was just trying to keep his private life to himself, EJ stated, "No need to worry because it won't take long. I need you to set up a quick flight to D.C. tomorrow morning. There's someone I need to meet with."

"I'll get right on that," Frank said before he slowly made his way out of the mansion through the side door. Pulling his phone from his pocket outside, he found he had received a text from Dario. Dario needed his help.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Slapping his hands together and rubbing them against each other, Roman crossed over to John and asked, "Where is Marlena?"

"Doc isn't here," John replied as he rubbed his temple with the front of his thumb. "I need to talk to you about Ignazio and Gustavo?"

Unsure where this conversation was going, Roman questioned, "What about them?"

John dropped his hand to the side and shared, "I know you traveled with Gustavo searching for Stefano. Ignazio was in police custody, and when he was released, he went to Gustavo's room at the Town Square Hotel. Arianna also informed me that Ignazio stated Gustavo was the one who sent him to Salem. We can't deny their connection."

Roman picked up where this conversation was going. "What are you hoping to get from me? I can tell you right now that when I was with Gustavo I don't recall any talk about Ignazio. I never saw Ignazio when I was with Maddalena's husband."

Inhaling the aroma in the room through his nose, John wondered, "What about a prison? Did Gustavo ever mention to you about a special prison? Ignazio mentioned that's where he was after what happened in Italy."

Roman began to rub the bottom of his chin. "Now that you mention it, I do remember Gustavo talking about a place where people seek redemption for their crimes. I can't remember where it is though."

Though he was disappointed Roman's information was limited, John was still focused on moving forward. "Maybe Shane knows something or knows how we can get more information."

"Have you tried Victor?" Roman offered.

Nodding his head, John squinted his eyes and said, "Good thinking."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

For their monthly father-daughter date, Bo took Ciara to Buddy's Burger Barn. He knew she was in the mood for fries and a shake, so the smile on her face really made him feel good. "I feel like I haven't seen your happy face in a while," he commented.

Ciara realized she was smiling as well. It was odd becoming conscious to the fact. "Right. I guess this shake is really hitting the spot."

They hadn't really discussed Theo, but Bo knew better than to just bring up Ciara's best friend out front. "How is school?"

Ciara took a quick sip of her shake to buy herself some time to think. Her dad had already asked about school earlier, so she wondered why he would bring it up again. "School is fine. I'm acing all of my classes, and my teachers all love me."

"And your social life?" Bo questioned. "I haven't seen you hang out with many of your friends recently."

Ciara pushed her shake away from her signaling she was done with it. "I've been busy," she claimed. "I'm trying to make new friends."

Bo gave his daughter a curious look. "Tired of your old friends?"

Ciara immediately shook her head no. "Why would you say that? I'm just trying to make new connections at school."

"Because of Theo?"

Ciara looked down. She was suddenly done with this outing. "Dad, can we not?"

Moving forward to rest his arms on the table, Bo released, "Can we not what? You do know I'm aware of Theo's situation, right?"

Ciara released an annoyed sigh. "Duh, dad. Of course, you know. I know you're not an idiot. Everyone knows ' _Theo's situation'_." She decided she wanted one more sip of her shake to help her relax.

"So… you don't want to talk about it…" Bo released to make sure he couldn't persuade his daughter to share some of what she was experiencing.

Ciara placed her shake back on the table and replied, "I don't. I don't because there's nothing I can do to help. It is what it is until it's not." She hoped there was a not.

Bo pulled himself off the table and leaned back into his chair. Placing his arm on the empty chair next to him, he decided to let it go. He could live with the fact that his daughter had hope that things would eventually get better. He hoped for her sake as well as Theo's that she was right.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Jennifer approached Bo and Ciara. She remembered how her cousin, Hope, told her that Bo and Ciara had father-daughter dates and wondered if she was witnessing one of them.

After Bo and Ciara greeted Jen, Bo noted Jen was carrying a bag of food. "I can't believe we didn't see you come in and order."

Jen shrugged it off. "It looked like you two were deep in conversation. I just wanted to say a quick hello before I left. I grabbed food for JJ and Harold."

Bo smiled and replied, "I'm glad you did. Tell JJ and Harold hello for me."

"I will," Jen agreed before warmly patting Ciara on the arm. "I'll talk to you later."

After Jen left the restaurant, she unlocked her car and got in placing the bag of food carefully in front of the passenger seat. Her phone began to ring, and she quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Jen," Harold's voice sounded.

"I just left the restaurant," Jennifer interjected. "Did you need me to get something else."

"No," Harold swiftly answered. "I'm calling because you need to get home asap. The cops are here because Zedekiah is dead."

Stunned by the news, Jennifer remembered the text she received from Zedekiah two days prior. "I'll be right there."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In their bedroom, Chad and Will were preparing for the camping trip taking place over the weekend. Chad placed a few of his things in a bag while Will looked through their things to check them off the list he had in his hands. Chad found it rather cute. After Sami told him how Will responded to Roman at the pub earlier, he was glad to see Will focus on something else. Sami recommended he not push the topic because Will apparently felt guilty for going off on his grandfather. "Do you need any help checking things off that list of yours?"

Will playfully glared at his husband because he knew Chad was teasing him. "I've got it. You just keep doing what you're doing, and you'll be fine."

"Is my name on that list? You don't want to forget me," Chad said through a smile.

Playing along, Will promptly replied, "I knew I was forgetting something." He pretended to write as he spoke, "The pretty boy…"

Chad almost laughed. "Is ' _The pretty boy_ ' my new nickname? I'm not sure I approve."

Will responded, "It doesn't matter what you think. It's _my_ list."

Chad stopped packing and approached Will in haste. He tried to grab the list from his husband, but Will moved quickly out of the way. "We share everything now. It's the law."

Will smiled widely. "The law?" He kept maneuvering his body the opposite direction as Chad continued to grab for the list. "How about this? How about a trade?"

Chad stopped trying to grab the list. "A trade? What do you propose, Mr. Blue Eyes Horton?"

Folding his list, Will said, "Well, Mr. Cuddles… If you give me a peek of what's underneath your jeans, then maybe… just maybe I'll let you have a peek of my glorious list."

With his hands on the front button of his jeans, Chad argued, "That hardly seems fair."

"Who said it would be a fair trade?"

Teasing Will by pulling on his jeans more, Chad offered, "Well, let's make a new trade then… a fair trade. My jeans for yours."

Will slowly moved closer to Chad as he raised the list in his hand. "So _this_ is officially off the table then?" He threw it on the bed and crossed his arms as he eyed the top of his husband's jeans. "You first…"

Chad got excited and carefully unbuttoned his jeans. "Are you ready for this?" he teased.

As soon as Chad dropped his pants, T burst through the door and asked, "What are we doing tonight? Pool or jacuzzi?"

Chad jumped up and tried to pull up his pants, but the right leg of his jeans was caught on his heel. He quickly hopped to hide behind the bed. "What the hell, T?" he released in frustration.

T began to laugh. "That was hot," he joked with Will. Turning his attention to Chad, he realized Chad wasn't amused and most likely wanted him to leave. "Sorry." He walked out of the room.

Will turned to Chad and could see how upset his husband was. "Sorry," he mouthed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Jen walked through the front door of her home and immediately handed the bag of food to her son. "JJ, please take this into the kitchen and stay there. You can eat without me." She spied John and Hope talking to Harold and waited for JJ to disappear before interrupting.

With JJ inside the kitchen, Jen entered the living room and asked, "What's this about?"

Hope gave Jen a hug before sharing, "Zedekiah's body was found hung on a tree near _The Salem Spectator_." She was aware of the fact that Harold already informed Jen of Zedekiah's death. "We want to know if you've had any interactions with him recently."

Before Jen could answer, Harold mentioned, "I already told them I haven't seen Zedekiah since he was fired years ago."

Jen moved her platinum blonde hair from her face. "I hadn't seen him until recently outside of Java Cafe. I had to fire him from _The Salem Spectator_ because he was a mole planted by Kristen Blake. If you want more answers on his life, you may want to talk to her."

Hearing this, John looked to Hope and felt apprehensive about talking to Kristen.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With Frank's help, Dario managed to track Ignazio to a bench in Salem Park. He noted his brother had his luggage hidden behind him in bushes; he most likely hoped no one would realize that he planned to stay the night there. Taking a deep inaudible breath, Dario moved closer and said, "Ignazio, what are you doing out here?"

Ignazio looked up and was surprised to see Dario standing in front of him. "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

Dario didn't want to be completely forthcoming about how he was looking for him, so, instead, he said, "I was just out for a walk when I spotted you here. What are you doing? Why is your suitcase behind you?"

Ignazio struggled because he really needed help at this point, but he felt wrong in asking for it from Dario. "I am in-between places. My new room isn't ready yet," he claimed. "I'm only waiting for the call…"

"You're still lying to me," Dario complained. "I know you were kicked out of the Salem Inn."

Ignazio realized Dario lied to him about his reasons for being here, but he chose not to call his brother out on it. "I lied because I don't want to bother you with my problem. I don't have a place to stay, but I will be okay."

A request Maddalena made years before replayed in Dario's mind. She wanted him to be there for Ignazio and love him unconditionally. He wondered if, even then, Maddalena knew Ignazio would be so alone in the world. Maybe he deserved it for everything he did in the past, but Dario struggled in just letting him suffer. Not after witnessing how Sonny and Alex were there for each other. They were so connected, and Dario found himself wanting the same. "You will be okay because I'm going to help," he released.

"You don't have to do this," Ignazio contended.

Dario sighed because he and Sonny were leaving early tomorrow to head out of town for their camping trip. He wasn't completely sure this was a good idea. "I do," he countered. "You can stay with me until you find a proper place to stay. I won't let you stay out here alone."

Ignazio noted Dario could barely look at him. "I appreciate this. More than you know."

"Grab your stuff and let's go," Dario stated. He turned around and began to walk to his car. He figured he should call Sonny on the way.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Kate opened the front door of her apartment, she was surprised to see Victor on the other side. "This is unexpected."

"Don't worry," Victor swiftly released. "I know you are alone, so I can be frank with you."

Kate closed the front door figuring this was about Titan. "I know you said you wanted an answer as soon as possible, but I haven't made up my mind," she admitted. "I should say no with the way Brady verbally attacked me at Hearth & Home."

Victor was surprised to hear Brady went after Kate. "What did my spoiled grandson say?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kate revealed, "He told me I had no rightful claim to Titan because it belonged to him. He said he overheard you talking about it if you're curious how he found out."

Victor wondered if Brady had his phones tapped. Though he was proud of his grandson for taking initiative, he knew this meant he needed to be more careful. "Never mind, Brady. There's nothing he can do to take Titan from me. I now own more than half of the shares."

Kate shook her head wishing she could just walk away from this. She had Philip to think about though. "Did you only come here to remind me you're waiting for my answer?"

Victor gave Kate an impatient look. "I came to tell you time is running out. I need your answer."

Kate studied Victor's body language and gave him a look of concern. "Is it really that bad?" she questioned with dread covering her face. Victor's silence only confirmed that his time on earth was limited. Time truly was running out.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at Chad and Will's mansion, Will sat with T on the patio feeling a sense of familiarity. Once again, Will was in the position with T where he was the more responsible one. "Things are fine. It was awkward when you walked in, but I think we all learned a lesson here. Knock first."

T laughed and nodded his head. "Sorry. I guess I was a little bored and wanted some company and didn't think."

Will sighed. "As you know, Chad and I are going camping tomorrow for Dario and Sonny's bachelor party weekend. You should go." He had invited T already. This was his last-ditch effort.

With a nervous expression on his face, T began, "Will, you know I am not comfortable…"

"T…" Will interrupted his friend. "We're not camping in Salem. We're driving out of town. You can hide your head while we drive through. You need to get out of this house."

"I don't know," T released with hesitation but showed he was actually considering it.

To convince T, Will resolutely continued, "There will be a lake. I know how much you enjoy the water."

T smiled because he could tell Will really wanted this. He exhaled, "Okay. I'll go. Some time out will do me some good."

"I'm glad you agree," Will grinned. "I've got your back. I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Placing his phone in his pocket, Chad walked onto the patio and announced, "That was EJ. He wants to meet in person, but I told him I couldn't meet until next week since we're leaving town."

Will wondered if Chad was purposely avoiding his brother or if he genuinely felt he wouldn't have time before they left the next day. Tapping the arms of his chair in excitement, he declared, "I've got some great news."

Chad moved over to Will and took a seat next to him. "You know I love good news." He glanced over to T and wondered if he should say something about what happened upstairs.

Will took Chad's hand to grab his attention. "I convinced T to join us this weekend. He's going camping!"

Chad was stunned by the news and looked to T to verify it. "Are you really stepping out of this house?"

T recognized he did feel safe in these walls, but he didn't want to acknowledge that out loud for Chad's sake. "You really think I enjoy being cooped up in here? It's true."

Will noted the tension and tried to encourage a more positive attitude from both. "We're going to have fun this weekend. Sonny and Dario are going to love it!"

Chad leaned back in his chair. He had mixed feelings about this. It was good that T was finally getting out of the house, but he wasn't sure if T joining them this weekend was the right move. He still didn't trust him.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Grabbing a box out of Alex's car, Sonny said, "I hope this is all your stuff."

Alex laughed and said, "It is. I only brought over the essentials." As they headed for the door, he made sure to say, "Thanks again for letting me move in with you. I hope I'm not a bother to you and Dario."

"I already told you you're not bothering me or Dario. Family helps family." Sonny didn't want to say it, but he also felt somewhat safer with Alex moving into the mansion with a homophobic killer on the loose.

Before they could walk inside the mansion, Dario pulled up in his car. Sonny lit up because Dario disappeared unexpectedly earlier. "Dario's here!" he released with excitement. He knew Dario would assure Alex he wasn't intruding in any way because Dario was always selflessly supportive of him and his family.

After Dario parked, he saw Sonny standing there with his brother. He realized Sonny didn't answer his call because he was helping his brother move into their home. Quickly turning to Ignazio in the passenger seat, he said, "I'll do the talking."

Ignazio gave Dario a nod to show he understood.

Dario exited the car and greeted both. "Hey guys."

Sonny continued to smile. "We're putting in the last of…" He stopped talking when he saw Ignazio get out of Dario's car. He did not understand what was going on.

From the look on his fiancé's face, Dario knew he needed to explain things quickly. "Ignazio needs a place to stay for a few nights. He had nowhere else to go."

Sonny continued to stand in place. He was upset Dario decided to help Ignazio after everything Ignazio did. He couldn't make a scene though. "I'm going to help my brother move into his room and hang out with him for a bit." He led Alex into the house afterward.

Dario stared at the front door for a moment knowing Sonny was upset. He would have to talk to him later to clear the air. Without a word to his brother, he began to lead Ignazio inside.

Ignazio could see the disappointment in his brother. "If this is a bad idea, I can sleep elsewhere." It was strange to be in the location where his grandmother once lived. The mansion Dario built over it was beautiful though.

Dario took a deep breath. "Ignazio, you're staying here." If anything, Dario hoped he could get answers from his brother while he stayed with him. He led him inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: We Could Be Unsure of Who to Be – Friday, October 28th, 2016**

* _Buzz_ * Dario's phone began to vibrate on the night stand next to him before _All I Have_ by Allison Iraheta & Halo Circus began to play. He had set the song as his alarm.

 _I don't know when,  
but I know that love will come again.  
I know hope isn't a plan,  
but now it's all I,  
all I have...  
Yeah, all I have..._

Waking up alone in bed, Dario realized Sonny never joined him in his bedroom the night before. Though they weren't sharing a room, he wondered if Sonny stayed up all night with his brother, Alex, to avoid him. He hated this.

Dario turned off his alarm; he knew he needed to clear the air with his fiancé. He was the one who had to make this right since he was the one who brought Ignazio into their home. He hoped Sonny would listen. He hoped Sonny would understand.

Carefully making his way down the stairs, Dario's nose caught a whiff of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. The appetizing scent told him Sonny wanted to make up. This could be a great opportunity for them to talk.

When Dario entered the kitchen though, he was stunned to find someone else cooking breakfast. "Ignazio, what are you doing?" The shock of what he discovered was more impactful because he still wasn't used to seeing his brother alive.

Ignazio allowed a small smile to form on his face as he announced, "I am cooking you breakfast. I told you I would one day return the favor."

* * *

 _Thursday, September 5th, 2013_

* * *

Dario finished cooking breakfast for Ignazio and himself in the DiMera guesthouse. As he split the eggs and bacon he made between two plates, he mentally told himself it was a new day. He got to start over. After grabbing two forks and putting them on the plates, he brought the food over to the table and found Ignazio staring at a picture of Chelsea on his phone. His brother was clearly preoccupied. "I'm sorry I never responded to your text last night. Why did you send that anyway?"

Ignazio waited for his brother to sit before he shared, "Chelsea and I have entered new territory in our relationship. She has shared some personal things with me, and I am seeing more that she is causing me to show more of myself. I fear she will not approve of what she sees when she sees all of me."

Remaining hopeful about having a new day, Dario dropped his fork and shook Ignazio's arm encouragingly. "Chelsea will like what she sees because I like what I see."

Ignazio gave his brother a thankful smile as he struggled internally. He feared how Dario would respond if he saw him for who he truly was as well. "Thank you for cooking breakfast again. One day, I will return the favor."

"Is that a promise?" Dario questioned through a smile.

"A promise I will never break…"

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, October 28th, 2016_

* * *

That was so long ago, and Dario didn't know what to do or say. He knew that if Sonny walked in to see what Ignazio was doing, he wouldn't be happy. "You don't have to do that. You don't have to earn your stay here."

Ignazio kept his eyes on Dario as he replied, "This is not about earning my stay. As I just spoke, this is about keeping a promise." When Dario remained still and quiet, Ignazio urged, "Take a seat. I hope it tastes good."

Dario felt himself wanting to connect with his brother, but he lied to himself when he took a seat. Allowing Ignazio to serve him breakfast, he told himself he did so because he was intrigued to hear what his brother had to say about promises. He studied the food in front of him – it looked edible. "Are you eating, too?"

Ignazio served himself a plate and sat across from Dario. "I am." It was weird that he could do this – especially so soon.

"I still have your letter," Dario released before taking his first bite. The food wasn't too bad.

The letter. Ignazio remembered writing it after the walls of the castle came crashing down around him. He gave it to Chad and Will to give to Dario. So much happened since then. "I really thought my life had ended," he stated quietly. "I never thought I would see anyone – especially you – again."

This was still such a strange experience. Dario felt guilty for having a civil conversation with his brother. He believed he should berate him as he did outside of The Chill when he first saw him again, but the isolation was still there. Chad and Will's return made it better, but Ignazio could relate to it. Dario couldn't stop himself from continuing what was happening. "You mentioned a lot of promises in the letter."

Before Ignazio could say anything, Sonny entered the kitchen after checking in with his brother. "What is this?" He was completely shocked to see Dario and Ignazio together like this. How did this happen? The last he knew, Dario wanted nothing to do with Ignazio, but now Ignazio was staying at their place and Dario was enjoying breakfast with him.

Dario found it difficult to respond to Sonny because the discomfort was ever-present. "I…"

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Ignazio cut in. "I made it," he clarified as Dario cringed.

Sonny couldn't have any part of this. There was no way he could encourage Dario to have anything to do with Ignazio. "I'm not hungry. I have a lot to do before Dario and… we're heading out this weekend!" He looked to his fiancé to make sure he remembered. "I'll be back."

When Sonny left in a hurry, Dario dropped his fork on his plate. He couldn't do this anymore. "I have a lot to do before we head out."

Ignazio saw Dario change completely in front of him. "You're leaving?"

Dario pulled his chair out from under the table and stood up. "I forgot to mention that to you. Sonny and I are heading out of town with the guys before our wedding." He purposely left out the fact that it was his and Sonny's bachelor weekend.

Excitement covered Ignazio's face. "You and Sonny are getting married?"

Dario shook his head in disbelief. He seriously felt disconnected from everything. "I really need you to stay out of trouble while you're here. There's still so much we need to talk about." He walked out of the kitchen to head to his bedroom.

Ignazio sighed. He was so close. "Maybe it was too soon," he whispered under his breath.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Manny rushed around the office at his garage to make sure everything was set before he headed out for the camp grounds. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice Noah walk in with a cup of coffee in his hand. Noah watched him for a while before Manny realized he was there. Jumping, he tried to pretend he didn't as he claimed, "I will be out of your hair soon."

Noah took a sip of his coffee before promising, "I will do you proud and run the garage like the pro you are."

Manny's thoughts suddenly went to Gustavo and how Maddalena's husband wanted him and his siblings to leave everything behind. He had worked so hard to be where he was today. The same could be said for Ari, Dario, and Gabi.

Noting Manny had spaced, Noah waved his free hand in front of his boss's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Manny blinked and replied, "I was just thinking over everything I need to take with me. I don't want to ruin my brother's bachelor camping trip."

"We should go camping some time."

Manny returned to his desk, so he could finish putting everything in order for Noah. "That could be fun. Do you and your friends go camping a lot?"

"Yeah," Noah answered first, "…but I enjoy more intimate camping trips where we don't have to coordinate everyone's schedule."

Manny could suddenly hear Gabi's voice in his head telling him to pursue Noah; he shook it off. "We will have to see. Business is busy, and I hate that I'm leaving this weekend."

Slightly disappointed that Manny tabled the talk of going camping, Noah reiterated, "I have everything covered." He placed his coffee on his own desk and picked up a copy of the newspaper. "I may have a friend hang out with me while you're gone because I heard about that crazy person attacking men at night." He handed the newspaper to Manny and asked, "Have you heard about that, too?"

Manny looked over the story and reflected on what Arianna told him previously about this serial killer going after gay men. "It's scary. Do whatever you need to do be safe." He didn't want to say more because he really had to go. "If you need anything, call me."

Noah noted the disconnect from Manny and said, "Be safe out there…"

Manny had no idea Noah was trying to come on to him by bringing up the attacks in hopes that Manny would confirm he was interested as well. He echoed Noah's sentiments though. "Be safe as well." He patted his assistant on the back before handing him the newspaper again. "I will see you early Monday."

Noah picked up his coffee and admitted, "I will miss you," before taking a sip.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After checking in with Harold, Jennifer walked through the Horton Town Square before having to return to the office. She still couldn't believe Zedekiah was dead. When she spotted a familiar face heading in her direction, she smiled. "Eric, it's good to see you."

Eric returned Jen's cheeriness by smiling back. "You, too."

Jen could see Eric had some place to be, so she decided to keep their run-in short. "You should know that we are pushing forward on bringing awareness to the foster system and how the people of Salem can help."

"That is awesome," Eric released getting lost in his own thoughts. "I wish I could still do it," he revealed.

Jennifer shifted her weight to her other foot as she thought about what Kimmy shared during her interview. To bring Eric out of his thoughts, she replied, "Well, I'm sure the time will come again."

Eric realized what he had said aloud. "Yeah," he released awkwardly. "I should go."

"Me, too," Jen said. "I'll talk to you later." Noting the time, she contemplated talking to Kristen about Zedekiah.

Meanwhile, Chelsea, Abby, and Safiya were walking around the town square for some early-morning shopping. "So… I may have done something completely stupid," Chelsea confessed to her friends.

Abby was curious to know what her best friend did. She needed to escape her own taxing life. "What did you do?"

Chelsea shared with a regret-filled tone, "I called Dario and convinced him to help Ignazio. I feel so guilty because Dario probably doesn't need Ignazio in his life."

To help her friend get over this, Abby encouraged, "I think you did the right thing. Dario and Ignazio are brothers. He's his responsibility. Not yours."

Noting the coldness in Abby, Safiya chose not to comment on that. Instead, she gave Chelsea a curious look and decided not to dismiss her roommate's feelings on this. "Is your guilt more than just pushing him on Dario?"

As Chelsea considered Safiya's question, Abby asked, "What do you mean?"

Safiya clarified for Abby but continued to direct her words towards her roommate. "Chelsea, you just admitted you are still concerned over Ignazio. You called Dario for Ignazio's sake. At least, that was how I heard it."

"I don't think that's how she meant it," Abby immediately stated.

"She's right," Chelsea admitted siding with Safiya. "I saw how lost Ignazio was, and calling Dario was my way of helping him without having to do it directly." Caroline's questioning her feelings replayed in her mind.

Safiya decided to take it another step forward. "Do you think you should tell Cameron?"

Safiya's next question hit Chelsea harder. She was already feeling distant with her boyfriend, so it only added to the guilt.

Since her best friend couldn't respond, Abby tried to step in once again. "Chels, if you have feelings for someone else, you should tell Cameron."

Shaking her head, Chelsea denied it. "I don't have feelings for Ignazio. This is just getting bigger than it needs to be."

With her focus now on lies and secrets, Abby was over this conversation. Leading them into the next store, she directed, "Let's forget about this and just shop!"

Safiya watched Chelsea to see what she thought about it; her roommate seemed to follow Abby's lead. When her phone chimed, she lifted it to her face. Someone added her on Snapchat. She wondered if it was her mysterious man, Ano.

Inside Mandalay Café, Eric sat with Sami since they decided to meet for coffee and muffins. Sami began to pick at her cranberry muffin before asking, "Everything okay?"

Eric's head was still focused on his run-in with Jen and the subject of fostering; Jen didn't seem to question his revelation. "Things have been weird with Nicole…" he released.

Giving her brother a look only a twin sister could give, Sami teasingly questioned, "Has it ever not been weird?"

Eric attempted a smile. "I'm serious. I'm not sure if Nicole wants to go through a surrogate anymore."

Confused, Sami tilted her head and leaned in. "Wait. I thought Nicole was the one who told you over dinner she was ready to have a baby with you."

Eric released a sigh. "Nicole has been avoiding the topic lately," he explained before adding, "…and she's been working a lot, too."

"Maybe Nicole is just scared," Sami offered. "A lot of things could go wrong."

Sitting back, Eric reflected on how much anxiety Nicole seemed to have because she believed everything could go wrong. "You're probably right."

Leaning forward even more, Sami wondered, "How about your anxiety with everything?"

"I'm excited about having this baby," Eric replied.

Sami studied Eric closely as she took a small bite of her muffin. "I'm not buying it. I can tell you're hesitant about doing this, too."

Eric lowered his haunted eyes. "It doesn't feel right because Nicole doesn't seem to want it."

Even though she liked being able to help her brother whenever she could, Sami hated seeing Eric struggle like this. "You should just push the topic and make Nicole talk about it."

Eric immediately shared he didn't like the idea.

"You'll get nowhere then," Sami warned. She contemplated doing it on behalf of her brother, but she knew he would object.

Leaning into the table now, Eric told his sister, "I can't make Nicole do anything because I think that's how things fell apart to begin with."

Sami reached out to squeeze Eric's arm. "What's going on here? You have never said anything like that before when we've talked about Nicole. How did things fall apart before?"

Eric pulled away from Sami and closed his eyes. "I'm letting worry talk for me. It's making me feel helpless."

Raising her blue eyes, Sami commented, "I know the feeling. I can't stop thinking about how Jade told the kids that I didn't graduate high school. Even though Johnny and Sydney haven't mentioned it, I can't help but wonder if they are just holding onto that morsel of information and questioning everything else about me."

Eric looked Sami straight on. "Sami, that's ludicrous because you know your kids love you."

"I know," Sami affirmed. "…but there will be a time when they will stop coming to me for help because there are others who have better answers for them out there. I won't have the help they need."

Eric sighed because he could relate to what his twin sister was saying. "I think you're letting worry talk for you now."

Rolling her eyes, Sami argued, "You sound just like mom."

With a small grin, Eric teased, "I can do mom's voice if you need…"

"That's definitely something I don't want or need," Sami quickly shut her brother's offer down.

Getting serious again, Eric tried to help Sami. "This worry that you have is connected to your fear of how close Allie is getting with Sophie, who is a teacher."

Shaking her head, Sami quipped, "I don't want to talk about Sophie." Eric continued to push it, but Sami still didn't want to have any part of this conversation. Fortunately for her, her cell began to ring. When she glanced at the screen, she saw it was Zita, EJ's cousin. "I really need to take this."

Eric glanced at his untouched muffin and decided, "I didn't really want this. I should have grabbed a donut. We still need to talk about Johnny's art show."

After Eric got up and left, Sami answered her phone. "Zita."

"Samantha. I am unable to reach Elvis. The families have discussed Rex's project with DiMera Enterprises."

Sami quickly explained, "EJ has gone on a trip for the day to take care of something. I will talk to him and tell him whatever you've got to share."

Zita cleared her throat after telling Sami she understood. "I am very concerned what this could mean."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Heading to class from The Bean, Qamar laughed at Joy as she told him an embarrassing conversation she overheard her parents having on gender and sexuality. "I bet it was hard for you not to walk in and set them straight…"

"No pun intended," Joy giggled. "I decided to let them think their private conversation was actually private."

Qamar shook his head and commented, "My parents and I are close, but I can't imagine ever having that conversation with them."

Raising her eyebrows, Joy curiously questioned, "What conversation?"

Qamar gave Joy a sheepish look when his phone made a sound. He pulled it out of his pocket to see he had received a text from JJ, which stated: "I'm excited about hanging out tonight. I should be there around dinner. Feel like pizza? We could work it off during a morning run."

Qamar quickly replied: "Yeah. Sounds good. Call me when you're on your way."

Joy studied Qamar's face as he returned his cell to his pocket. Even though she already knew the answer based on her friend's facial expression, she still asked, "Was that JJ checking in about tonight?"

Taking a deep breath, Qamar nodded his head. "Yeah. He's bringing pizza for dinner." Keeping his eyes forward, he swallowed hard before suggesting, "Maybe you could hang out with us tonight. He seems to like you."

Joy lightly pushed Qamar. "Are you crazy?" When Qamar didn't respond, she reminded him, "I have a family thing tonight at my sister's. You've got this. You've hung out with JJ already since his release. No need to make something out of nothing. It's still nothing at this point, right?"

Qamar gave Joy an uneasy look. "He'll probably want to talk about living together next semester."

Understanding this was hard for Qamar, Joy said, "You and JJ have been friends for a while now. I think you two can probably talk about anything… even your secret."

Immediately shaking his head, Qamar needed to take a step back. "First things first, I need to figure out what I'm going to say about the room situation. I haven't actually decided yet."

Joy put her arm around Qamar and encouraged, "Everything will be great. Don't stress."

Easier said than done. Qamar took another deep breath and tried not to feel nervous.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Calling ahead, Brady met with Justin and Adrienne at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse. He really struggled with keeping what he knew inside and wished things had gone differently with Marlena. He decided not to talk to his dad about Victor, so he showed appreciation to Justin and Adrienne for making time for him. They were family, and he knew he could talk to them about mostly anything with a level head. "I need you to keep what I'm about to say confidential."

"Of course," Justin agreed as he pondered what Brady wanted to share. Even though he sort of wished this involved Kristen, he figured it had something to do with Victor and hoped it wasn't too explosive of a secret. He hated being put in the middle of anything that involved his uncle.

Adrienne agreed as well, but she wondered if Brady wanted to talk to them about Sonny. She truly disliked how Brady was so dismissive of her son and hoped he was ready to move on. Sonny was in a better place than he was before, and Brady needed to forgive and forget.

Brady cleared his throat and began to speak again. "There's no easy way to say this, and maybe you already know, but in case you don't…" He sighed before finally coming out with it. "Victor is sick… he's _really_ sick apparently."

Justin traded a glance with his wife and took her hand. "Really sick? Are we talking curable or… terminal?"

Shaking his head, Brady showed he was still trying to wrap his head around the news. "From what I understand, things could get better with treatment, but he's refusing it. Victor has decided to die." This didn't make sense to Brady because Victor was fighting extremely hard to keep him from Titan. In ways, he felt bad because he was biding his time to take control of Titan once his grandfather was forced to step down. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen though.

"What?" Sonny arrived to talk to his parents after talking to Diego about rescheduling their appointment since he was heading out of town. He knew he needed to make the next one with everything that was happening at home, but his focus was on now. Brady sat with his parents and had just shared some surprising news. "What did you just say?"

Brady looked down in disappointment because he didn't want to talk to Sonny about this. "You heard nothing," he stated.

Sonny wasn't going to let this go. "No, I heard you say just now that my great-uncle is refusing treatment for something and has decided to die. What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Victor?" All his questions about Victor's health were about to be answered as far as he was concerned.

Brady stood up and nodded to Justin and Adrienne. "Sorry. I have to cut this short. I'll be in touch."

Sonny quickly moved and stood in front of Brady, so he couldn't leave. "I can't let you walk out of here without giving me any answers." Someone needed to give him answers today if it wasn't going to be Dario.

Gently pushing Sonny out of his way, Brady tried to contain his frustration as best he could for Justin and Adrienne's sakes. He countered, "You can't stop me." He walked out of the restaurant.

Turning to his parents for answers, Sonny asked, "What did Brady tell you? What's going on with Victor?"

As his youngest eagerly took a seat across from him, Justin let go of Adrienne's hand and said, "You know what we know. Brady was just telling us the news when you got here."

Sonny gave his parents a disappointed look as he remembered the fear he felt when he touched Theo's hand after asking about Victor. "I cannot believe I was right. Why is he acting like this?"

"I don't know," Adrienne released wishing she could comfort her son. "Brady is in his head a lot, and it seems nothing will get him to look at others at the moment."

"I didn't mean Brady," Sonny informed his mother. "I know why Brady's pissed and shutting me out, but why is Victor keeping everyone out when he's dying? Why didn't he tell you two? Why is Brady telling you?" He blew out some of the tension filling his body and leaned his back against the booth seat. "This day just keeps getting worse."

Justin leaned back in his chair and reflected over his uncle's recent distance. He knew why Victor was pushing everyone out now and figured the old goat was simply testing everyone. Contemplating whether he should confront his uncle, he decided it would be best to wait until he was sure this wasn't Victor lying to throw Brady off his game. His uncle had done much worse in the past.

Adrienne could see Victor's health was consuming her son once again. "Sonny, I think you shouldn't worry about that now. Aren't you heading out today with Dario and the guys? What are you doing here?" She suddenly became excited as she realized, "You're here to finally give me details on your wedding." She clasped her hands together and waited in anticipation.

Sonny hated to disappoint his mother and sighed with regret. "I came to give you a head's up. I am still going camping with Dario and the guys, but Alex isn't going anymore."

With a curious look, Justin guessed, "Is he upset with you now?" He wondered if Anjelica had reached out to Alex.

Immediately denying it, Sonny explained, "I asked Alex not to come because Ignazio moved in with me and Dario yesterday as well. Which, by the way, I am sorry I didn't tell you Alex was moving in with me. I figured Alex should be the one to tell you."

Trying to catch up with what Sonny just shared, Adrienne's excitement disappeared as she repeated, "Ignazio moved in with you and Dario?"

Sonny gave his parents a look of complete loss. "I honestly don't get it, but Dario showed up at our place last night with him."

"What did Dario say about it?"

"We haven't had the opportunity to talk about it," Sonny answered his dad. I was busy helping Alex settle in, and I guess Dario was occupied with Ignazio." His thoughts went to the moment he saw Dario eating breakfast with Ignazio like it was nothing. Sonny felt so out of the loop, especially when he tried to talk to Dario about Ignazio during Safiya's party.

Somewhat disappointed in her son's position, Adrienne vocalized the situation she saw her son in. "So you and Dario are going camping with your friends to celebrate before your wedding – which by the way I'm still waiting for full details on – with all of this to talk through? You still plan to have fun this weekend, right?"

Sonny didn't have an answer, but he knew what his parents wanted to hear. "We're going to have a great time. I'm sure Chad and Will have it all planned out." Even if he wasn't sure about having fun at this point, he still wanted to leave town because of the person aiming for the gay men in Salem.

Remembering what Sonny said about his brother earlier, Justin questioned, "And you don't want your brother to tag along because of Ignazio? Shouldn't he be there to celebrate as well – especially since Vic and Joey can't?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sonny explained, "I want Alex there… of course, I do, but I talked to him." He opened his eyes as he stated, "I asked him to stay to keep an eye on Ignazio while Dario and I are gone. I don't trust Ignazio, but I do trust Alex." Ignazio had been arrested as a possible suspect in the hangings, but he was also released because the cops didn't have substantial evidence and another person died while he was in their custody, so Sonny felt a bit safer knowing that.

Justin noticed Adrienne was giving him a significant look. He knew what he had to do. "I am sorry that all this happened before your trip. If you want us to check up on Alex, we can do that as well."

Sonny shook his head. "Alex is fine. I trust him," he repeated. "It's Ignazio who's the problem." Looking at the time, he realized he had spent more time there than he wanted. "I have to go, but I promise we will talk about my wedding when this weekend fiasco is over."

Adrienne stood up with Sonny and gave him a bear hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She decided not to push anything even though she was stressed herself.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the News Station, Jack walked around his cluttered desk to see what Nicole had in her hands. "What did you find?"

With a proud look on her face, Nicole announced, "I got information on the judge who was lenient on JJ. Per this document, he had several visitors before the hearing and one caught my eye."

When Nicole handed him the document, Jack looked it over accepting Nicole's challenge to see if he could find the one that caught her eye. It wasn't long until he found it. "Kaleb Rockstone… that's obviously a fake name if I ever saw one."

"Question is… who did the judge really meet with?" Nicole raised.

Noël suddenly entered the office fanning himself. "I just met the cutest UPS guy."

Jack gave Noël a look of confusion. "That's nice… what are you doing here?"

Noël's face reddened. "Right. Sorry. The network wants you two to investigate these so-called suicides that have turned out to be actual murders."

Nicole wasn't sure Eric would appreciate her doing this investigation on top of the one involving the drug ring in Salem. She still needed to tell her husband she wanted to put their surrogate search on hold because it needed her full attention; work was too busy at the moment, and she considered taking some time off from her job to focus on that as well as helping him with his business. Avoiding the topic wasn't really helping at this point. "The gay men?"

Noël nodded his head. "Yes. It's really tragic… and I guess a different tragic if they're being murdered."

Jack took a deep breath and awkwardly commented, "Well, you should be safe out there."

Giving Jack a questioning look, Noël said, "I always am. Let me know if you need anything." He walked out of the room.

Turning to Nicole, Jack asked, "What are you thinking?"

"These murders…" Nicole began. "I don't know too much. Eric has talked about it some since he's concerned about Will and Chad, but that's it."

Jack thought about how Harold was staying with Jen and JJ. "I think murder makes more sense, and they could all be connected since all three were found hung on a tree." He felt relief that he didn't have to worry about his son being a victim.

Still unsure she wanted to do this, Nicole asked, "Do you think we'll have time to do both?"

Jack wished he could only focus on the drug ring. "We'll have to make time."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Delphi wheeled herself into the main room of the Blake mansion to find John and Hope had just arrived. She feared her secret was out, but she knew better then to jump the gun. "Why are you two wasting our time again?" she questioned with confident authority.

Hope shifted her body towards Delphi and made a mental note of the hostility. "We are here because we want to talk to you, your husband, and sister-in-law about Zedekiah Pittman."

Peter recognized Hope's answer seemed to make his wife more nervous. He chose not to question her about her feelings in front of the cops. Instead, he addressed Hope and John. "What do you need from us exactly?"

Avoiding any eye contact with Kristen, John replied, "We simply want information about him – personal information about who he was as a person and an employee."

Relieved they didn't come for more, Delphi turned her head towards her sister-in-law. "You should talk to Kristen. She is the one who worked closely with Zedekiah."

Hope crossed over to Kristen taking the lead since John asked her to on their drive over to the Blake mansion. "Were you and Zedekiah close?"

Kristen rolled her eyes at Delphi because she knew her brother's wife was enjoying this. "I'm not exactly sure how to answer that, but Zedekiah and I did work well together."

Nodding her head, Hope added, "I understand Zedekiah also worked with you at _The Salem Spectator_."

Kristen turned her attention to John and deflected immediately. "Zedekiah was more enthralled in my life and Brady. He seemed to have a bit of a crush on Brady." Staring a hole into John's eyes, she playfully commented, "I can't blame the guy," before becoming serious again. "I'm sorry that he's gone now."

"Does that mean Zedekiah was gay?" Hope caught Kristen's attention once more.

Kristen crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "I don't think Zedekiah cared for labels, but I know he frequented gays bars and apps because he mentioned it to me a time or two."

Cutting in for her own sake, Delphi questioned, "Do you believe whoever killed Zedekiah is the same person who hung the other victims?"

"We are looking into it," John answered gladly. He needed to break his silence after Kristen purposely mentioned his son to get a rise out of him.

Relieved, Delphi recognized this meant the cops and the media didn't get Zedekiah's evidence on her. But this led to another question. Why hadn't Alessandro gotten back to her yet?

Hope walked away from Kristen but continued to talk to her. "Do you know anything about the night Zedekiah was killed – if he went out or had plans?"

Kristen shrugged her shoulders. She was tired of these questions. "I'm not sure, but Zedekiah was looking for me that day. I wasn't available, but he left a message saying he needed to talk to me about something important."

John couldn't continue ignoring Kristen. "What could that be?"

"I never found out."

Remembering how Zedekiah showed up in her home claiming he needed to talk to Kristen or Peter, Delphi hoped her secret remained safe. After Kristen agreed to give the cops a copy of the voicemail Zedekiah left, Delphi cut in once more to say, "You probably have all you can get from us. I am sorry Zedekiah is no longer with us as I understand he was a good employee at Blake, Inc."

As Peter continued to find his wife's behavior odd, Hope eyed Kristen and stated, "If you uncover anything about what Zedekiah wanted you to know, don't hesitate to call. We really want to end this before anyone else gets killed."

"I promise," Kristen stated. She wanted this over as well.

After Hope and John left, Peter tried to check in with his wife, but Delphi told him, "I have a video conference in the study."

Peter attempted to follow her, but Kristen grabbed his arm. "What?"

"We need to talk…"

"About?"

"About Alessandro's return," Kristen answered.

With Delphi gone, Peter showed his sister he didn't have the patience for this. "What about his return?"

Kristen gave Peter an annoyed look because she hated how caught up he was with Delphi. "Have you noticed a difference in Alessandro?"

Not thinking anything of it, Peter shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Sure. It's clear to me Alessandro went through something after he uncovered whatever it was in Roman's files. He went radio silent for a while there."

Shaking her head, Kristen admitted, "I have a feeling Alessandro brought back something bad with him."

Peter wasn't in the mood for this conversation. "You always think the worst is going to happen, and honestly, your fears are usually the cause of the worst happening."

"I am serious," Kristen maintained. "I get the feeling Alessandro has a thirst for something big, but I'm not sure what it is."

Sighing, Peter argued, "We all have a thirst for something. I wish our mother would reveal who she truly is. I want to be a force in Salem… in the world…"

"I want the same," Kristen acknowledged. "…but we're not going to get it through our mother, and we're definitely not getting it through Delphi's parents or Alessandro."

Kristen was about to walk out now, but Peter called out to her. "You won't get it through Brady either."

Kristen glared at Peter before leaving the room.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Needing some time away from the big city, Jeannie came to Salem to spend time with her grandma and brother. She didn't tell anyone else she was in town and wanted to keep it that way. "So then Greys tells me to go to hell. Can you believe that?"

Caroline sat on the couch in the TV room upstairs where she spent most of her time now. "I understand you are hurt by what she said, but I think she was disappointed that you wanted to see other people. She seemed like a sweet girl at Will's wedding. What exactly went wrong?"

Jeannie pulled herself off the couch and began to pace. She crossed her arms over her chest and complained, "The relationship didn't feel complete anymore." She was purposely being vague because she didn't exactly break up with Greys. She didn't want to reveal that fact to her grandmother because she knew Caroline wouldn't approve.

Figuring her granddaughter was avoiding the question, Caroline asked point-blank, "Did she hurt you in any other way? What aren't you telling me?"

Caroline knew her so well. Her body language was selling her out. Taking a seat, Jeannie tried to relax as she said, "Look, grandma. I just don't want to talk about it."

With a purposeful smile, Caroline commented, "You are just like your brother, Andrew."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeannie asked defensively.

In a calm tone, Caroline answered, "I only mean the two of you don't like to open up about your relationships… especially ones that hurt you a lot."

Jeannie remained defensive. "Don't compare me to Andrew…"

Coming up the stairs, Gabi wanted to ask Caroline a question but stopped when she overheard Jeannie say, "I wasn't the one who started a business with my significant other only to get screwed over. Andrew was devastated when it fell apart because of his ex."

Caroline sighed heavily because Jeannie was clearly worked up. "Jean…"

"Grandma," Jeannie interrupted. "I came here to get away from the stress. If you're so worried about me, why aren't you worried about Andrew, who is making the same mistake again… except this one has a kid?"

Caroline shook her head. "Jeannie T… That is enough." When her granddaughter remained quiet, she continued, "Gabi is not Andrew's ex. He has realized that."

Still outside the room, Gabi took a step back and realized she needed to leave. She wasn't supposed to overhear this conversation. Heading down the stairs, she thought about what Caroline said about Andrew and his ex. Was this what was keeping Andrew at bay? Was his past getting in between them?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ignazio remained in his temporary bedroom at Dario and Sonny's mansion. He figured it best if he avoided any confrontation with Chad, Will, and Sonny. Reflecting on what happened during breakfast, he lamented, "I was close, but perhaps the timing was premature."

Heading to the long window, Ignazio peered outside and saw that Nathan had arrived. He, too, was going on this camping trip. A part of Ignazio wished he could go, but he knew better. Dario was supposed to have fun this weekend, and to ensure he did, Ignazio knew he needed to stay here – away from them.

"Will I hurt Dario again by being in his orbit?" he asked aloud. The question was a definite fear of his. One that became more real from speaking it out loud.

Downstairs, Nathan greeted the guys when he walked inside and asked, "Is this everyone?"

"We're still waiting for Cameron," Will quickly answered.

Alex walked downstairs with Sonny and said, "I hope you guys have fun. Make sure you take care of my baby brother." He grabbed Sonny's shoulder and playfully shook it. He wished he could go on the trip, but he figured he needed to find out what Ignazio's deal was.

Sonny smiled at Alex and felt bad for asking him to stay. "We'll plan something later with Joey and Vic. Have a brothers' celebration or something."

Alex winked at Sonny and said, "Don't worry about it. Who knows… maybe we already have something planned for you."

Sonny's smile grew wider. "I'm nervous, but I can't wait."

Dario picked up on the fact that Alex was staying behind to keep an eye on Ignazio. He understood it, but he wished Sonny had talked to him about it. There was still so much they needed to discuss. Moving to Sonny's side, he grabbed his hand and said, "I already put all of our stuff in the car."

Sonny kissed Dario trying to lighten the mood between them. He truly wanted them to have a good time this weekend. It definitely helped that Ignazio was nowhere in sight. "Great. Hopefully, Cameron will get here soon."

Right at that moment, Chad's phone began to ring. "Speak of the devil," he released as he glanced at the screen. "Hey bro," he answered.

On the other side, Cameron grumbled, "I just found out that I definitely cannot go this weekend. I'm needed for an important consult. I really wish I could go. I had my stuff packed."

Chad was a bit confused because Nathan was there and didn't say anything about it. "Maybe you can join us later?"

Cameron's voice only seemed to increase in disappointment. "I'm needed all weekend."

Chad mimicked his brother's tone as he sighed, "That sucks. We'll miss you."

Will looked to T, who seemed a bit on edge due to being in a new environment. "Looks like you'll have some extra space in the back," he told his friend.

T nodded his head. He figured he could use the extra space to hide to make sure no one saw him as they drove out of Salem. "We're not changing the route, right?" He wished Frank could go, but he knew Frank told Chad he couldn't because he had stuff to do for EJ.

Will patted T on the back to assure him. "Everything is set. There are no changes in our plans."

As Chad put his phone away, he watched the close moment between T and Will. He wanted to be fully supportive, but he knew he needed to be careful. "I guess we can leave now."

"Let's get out of here," Nathan enthusiastically directed as he headed for the door. "Sonny and Dario, you're with me. I cleaned the back seat for the both of you." Dario and Sonny were originally supposed to ride with Will and Chad, but since T was coming they had to switch things up.

Sonny lightheartedly joked, "That sucks. I really wanted to play with Makenna's toys."

As the guys laughed, they headed outside to get in their designated cars, so they could leave. Ignazio continued to watch them from his third-floor window as Alex waited outside by the front door. Sonny's brother thought about how he was babysitting a DiMera once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: We Could Be Ending This Before It Begins – Friday, October 28th, 2016**

 **M** ost of the trip outside of Salem was quiet for Dario and Sonny. While Dario's brain continued to process the issues between him and Sonny as well as Ignazio's return, Sonny couldn't escape what he overheard Brady tell his parents. Victor was dying and wasn't doing anything to get help. He considered talking it over with Dario on the ride there to keep things off their issues, but he knew Nathan wasn't a fan of his great-uncle. He wanted to remain as tension free as possible.

Arriving to their reserved camping space, Dario and Sonny got out of Nathan's car and greeted Manny, who drove himself out there. "Glad you could make it."

Manny gave Dario a proud hug; he was so excited to see his brother here with Sonny. "I wouldn't have missed this. Noah is at the garage. I think he can handle it." Mentioning his assistant reminded him of the article Noah showed him and how it made him feel; he needed to push that to the back of his mind, so he could be present.

When he saw the others grabbing stuff from the trunks of the vehicles, Manny realized someone was missing. "I thought Alex was coming. I hoped to bond with the other brother of the other groom." He smiled at Sonny.

Sonny forced a smile for Manny because this was awkward. He didn't feel right telling Manny why Alex wasn't there because he wanted to make sure everyone could still have a good time on this trip. "Something came up at the last second unfortunately." His mind returned to the moment he caught Dario eating breakfast that Ignazio cooked for him. This was too hard. "I'm going to help the others."

After Sonny walked off, Manny turned to Dario because he caught on that something was off. "¿Es todo bien?"

Dario thought about how he and Sonny remained mostly quiet on the entire trip. Since he didn't want Manny, Ari, or Gabi to know about Ignazio yet, he lightly released, "I'll talk to you about it later."

When Manny and Dario began to help take everything out of the cars, Chad quickly stopped Dario and Sonny from doing more. "You two don't need to worry about this. The lake is waiting for you two. We could go for a swim or relax on the beach."

Sonny didn't mind helping. "Who is going to set up?"

Stepping in, Manny assured, "We've got this. We'll set up the tents and start a camp fire." He turned to Chad and Will and informed them he had already picked up the food and snacks for the weekend.

"I volunteer you, T." Chad quickly pointed to him. "You can gather fire wood. I bet you're great at building amazing fires." He wasn't necessarily trying to exclude T from what he and Will needed to do, but he was trying to keep him busy.

As Will swiftly turned his head to Chad, Manny said, "I can help you with the camp fire after the tents are up."

With an overwhelmed look on his face, T asked, "How much wood do we need?"

Focused on keeping T busy and distracted, Chad suggested, "Enough for us to last through the night. We can get some tomorrow when we go for a hike."

Nathan noted the disappointed look on Will's face. He knew Chad wanted to hang out with Dario, Sonny, and Will alone, so he swiftly volunteered as well. "I'll help, too. You four can head to the beach, and we'll join you when everything is ready."

Will watched as Chad began to take off his shirt. Though he knew he and Chad needed to get Dario and Sonny to the beach, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to him pushing T away. What if Chad feared T would mess everything up? "If you guys need help, come and get me." He gave Dario and Sonny a smile, so they didn't pick up on his frustrated confusion with Chad.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ignazio closed his eyes and remained in the bedroom Dario provided him. It had been some time since his brother left with the others, and he hoped they were able to have a good time. Looking into one of the dark corners in the room, Ignazio's memory was triggered. He remembered how Gustavo wouldn't allow him to stay with him, but Dario searched for him before inviting him to stay with him.

"Nonno, I believed you were committed to helping me find redemption – to ensure no one else was influenced by the DiMera curse again."

Ignazio pondered what could have changed, but his attention was drawn to the dark corner once more when he heard negative whispers reaching for him. He kept listening to what they had to say – the reasons they had to give. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

Ignazio decided to shower. He needed it to cleanse the negative energy that wanted to overpower him – to tell him to give in. Recalling how Chelsea wanted it for him, he told himself, "I will continue to fight for redemption."

Standing in the connected bathroom, Ignazio pulled off his wrinkled shirt, slipped off his briefs, and scratched his bare chest as he investigated the picture inside the mirror above the sink. After he studied the scars and permanent bruises on his naked body, he noticed the darkness standing on both sides of his reflection. "I won't listen to you today," he spoke under his breath. "I won't listen to you as I didn't yesterday, the day before, and the day before that. You do not own me. I do not own me. I am owned by no one."

Looking deeply into his blue eyes, Ignazio reflected on his ability to escape the prison in Egypt with help. He yearned for the help he received then; he missed the ability to relate to what he experienced in that dark place. Ignazio took a deep breath before turning on the water. It flowed from the shower head as it warmed. He let the tip of his fingers touch it now and then to make sure it was safe to step inside.

When the water was warm enough, Ignazio stepped into the shower and closed the glass door. He lowered his head under the water and thought about Dario. He told himself he would not be a detriment to his brother. If he ever became one again, he would step back before any damage could be done.

* * *

 _May 2014_

* * *

Ignazio wandered through the prison compound in Egypt and stopped to intently study his surroundings. When Ric approached him and asked what he was doing, he didn't acknowledge him.

"You're not getting out of here," Ric pressed.

"I don't care about getting out in this moment because I need to find my madre again," Ignazio revealed. "They moved her. She's gone."

Ric stepped closer to Ignazio and urged, "Do not think about her. It will not lead to anything good."

Ignazio brushed Ric off. "I do not want to speak with you now. I have too many questions. What if Maddalena lied to me so she could control me? Take my life? Make me what she needed me to be?"

Groaning, Ric argued, "You know better than this, 'Nazio. You are only who you are due to only one person – yourself."

The sound of someone applauding followed Ric's statement. Azzura had joined them. "Brava, Ricardo! I must admit I am surprised to hear you calling your ' _Nazio_ out with the truth."

Ignazio pushed past Azzura and claimed, "I have no time for this. I must find my madre."

Azzura got in Ignazio's face once more. "Do you truly need to discover your mother knowing what will occur in the end?" Attempting to ignore her, Ignazio walked away once more, but Azzura continued to follow him managing to place her hand gently on his back. "If you find your madre, we all know you will be a detriment to her. You will bring her down into this dark hell, and she will die here!"

Ignazio struggled in hearing this and began to believe he could lose his mother once more by reconnecting with her.

Keeping her hand on his back, Azzura moved in front of him. She crept closer and whispered, "We shouldn't think about this. I must know what you will do to Maddalena once you escape from this place. What will you do once you have the opportunity to confront her for keeping you away from your madre?"

Ignazio felt the anger coming to the forefront of his brain, and he tried to fight it.

Moving her lips to Ignazio's ears, Azzura encouraged, "Let the monster out again. It's the only way you'll truly survive."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, October 28th, 2016_

* * *

After he finished his shower, Ignazio quickly dried off and got dressed. He figured he should eat something before leaving the mansion. When he walked out of the bedroom, he was instantly approached by Alex, Sonny's oldest brother. "Excuse me…"

"I can't let you go anywhere else in this place without supervision," Alex announced.

Attempting to avoid any conflict, Ignazio released, "Fine. I am heading to the kitchen to eat. You can join me."

Unamused by Ignazio's calmness, Alex stopped him from going anywhere once again. "Why are you here?" he accusingly questioned. "Who asked you to spy on my brother and his fiancé?"

Ignazio turned around and studied Alex. "I don't know what you've heard about me…"

"A monster," Alex cut him off.

The word clearly impacted Ignazio. His body shifted, and his head lowered to the side. Collecting himself, he continued, "No one sent me. Dario reached out and helped me. I don't know why he did it or how he knew my situation, but I am here because he asked me to be here."

Wanting to tear down Ignazio's optimism, Alex called out to him when he tried to walk away, "You know they don't trust you, right?"

Ignazio took a deep breath because he already knew this, but it did hurt hearing it out loud from someone he didn't know. He wanted to end this, so he jeered, "You are terrible at whatever it is you're trying to do. If you think I'm working for someone and spying on my brother and yours, then you did this all wrong. They may trust you, but you are an idiot."

Alex took a step back taking note of the change in Ignazio's demeanor. As Dario's brother walked away, he couldn't help but question who Ignazio truly was.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the park, Safiya made her way over to her usual stretching spot and was surprised to find her mysterious man there. He was dressed in a tight tank top and rather revealing athletic shorts. "Ano… how did you know I would be here?"

Alessandro presented a charming smile as he answered, "I saw you on Snap… You said you were preparing for a run."

Safiya bit her lip and tried to hide her obvious grin. "I saw your add on Snapchat, but I've seen no snaps from you. Why is that? Still figuring it out?"

Alessandro released a small chuckle. "Yes. You are very keen I see. I am new to it, so there is still a lot I do not understand. I have picked up that you are a celebrity as your account is verified. Aren't you nervous about your fans knowing where you are?"

"They've been respectful so far," Safiya replied before adding, "You're a quick learner." She began to stretch because she was on a schedule. "I'm a singer," she revealed.

Alessandro followed suit and joined her. "I hope you do not mind. I believe I can learn a thing or two from you."

Safiya looked Alessandro up and down. "Sure. I have to admit. Your enthusiasm is quite attractive."

Stretching his right arm, Alessandro questioned, "What is a famous singer like yourself doing in Salem?"

"It's a long story," Safiya started to explain. "My manager is here, and I also record at The Chill."

Though he knew the answer already, Alessandro asked, "Who is your manager?"

With pride, Safiya gladly answered, "Chad Horton."

Hearing Chad's last name, Alessandro was thrown. He stopped stretching and stood up straight. It was hard to hide his disappointment. "He used to be Chad DiMera, correct?"

Safiya confirmed it. "Chad took his husband's last name when they married. Do you know him or something?"

Alessandro quickly denied it. "No… no… I have simply heard the name before."

Feeling confident, Safiya wondered, "Would you like to meet him? I have an album release party coming up."

Giving Safiya an impressed look. "I'm interested. Tell me more."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After parking his car across the street from Maxine's house, Cameron took a moment to collect his thoughts. He wished he could have joined the others on the camping trip, but he had something else that needed his attention. Noticing his mother's car in the driveway, he paused because he knew Maxine had a shift at the hospital. "Maybe she car pooled again," he spoke under his breath.

Releasing the tension in his body through a sigh, Cameron pushed himself out of his car, walked across the street, and made his way to the front door of Maxine's home. Once he unlocked the door with his own key, he opened the door and was completely caught off guard when he was greeted by his mother.

"Cameron. What are you doing here?"

Cameron had to think fast. "I thought you had work today?"

Giving her son a look to show she found his behavior odd, Maxine answered, "I'm not feeling well. Didn't you see my car in the driveway?"

"You usually carpool," Cameron countered.

With a nod, Maxine agreed. "You're right, but you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing? Why are you here sneaking into my home?"

"I'm here because I planned to surprise you with dinner," Cameron claimed.

Maxine looked her son over – specifically at his hands. "Boy, your hands are empty."

Cameron placed his hands in his pockets. "I came over first to see what you had in the kitchen before heading to the store."

Accepting his answer, Maxine finally warmed up to her son. "You're sweet, but I plan to stick with soup. I know you're not great at soup."

Even though this had nothing to do with the real reason he was here, Cameron argued, "I can learn."

Before he could head into the kitchen, Maxine stopped him. "You were supposed to go camping with Sonny and the others. Why didn't you go?"

Uncomfortable by his mother's questions, Cameron deflected, "I've been thinking about what you said about Will."

"You didn't go because you believe Will could be connected to the hangings," Maxine assumed.

Cameron quickly denied it. "I doubt Will has any connection, but I do wonder about what you said concerning Stefano. How your husband worked for Stefano and then disappeared."

Unsure if she was following Cameron, Maxine replied, "It's true, but he wasn't an evil man – my husband – your _real_ father."

Rubbing the bottom of his chin, Cameron pondered, "Did Stefano have something over him… make him work for him because he had no choice?"

Maxine was now uncomfortable. "I don't have answers for you. I'm tired, and I think I should rest."

Deciding not to push this now, Cameron offered, "I'll warm up some soup for you then." He would have to get his answers later.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking out on the beach with Chad and Will, Dario and Sonny were surprised to find it decorated for the two of them. Per Chad's direction, Manny set up everything before they arrived. When they were close, Chad began to play music through Manny's Bluetooth speaker. Everything was coming together.

"What's this about?" Sonny questioned Chad and Will. A small smile began to form on his face as he shared, "I honestly thought you guys brought us out here to play chicken in the lake."

Sharing an elated smile with Dario, Chad approved, "We could also do that if you want, but Will and I want to make sure you relax and enjoy each other. Once you're settled, Will and I will give you some privacy while we help the others."

Sonny felt nervous about being alone with Dario. He feared they weren't capable with continuing the fun independently when there was so much they needed to discuss. "How about we play some chicken first and then you two can go." He hoped a few games with Will and Chad could help alleviate most of the tension.

When Sonny looked to him to agree, Will grabbed his neck and conceded with a small grin. "Let's do this then." He glanced over to Chad and wanted to talk to him. He was wrong about why Chad pushed T to work earlier and felt bad for thinking Chad had ulterior motives.

As the guys headed into the large lake, Dario immediately wrapped his arms around his body and commented, "Man, this water is a bit cold."

Teasing his cousin, Chad pushed Dario and asked, "What's wrong? Too chicken to go against Team Chill?" He made sure to flex his muscles before urging Will to do the same.

Dario and Sonny traded an awkward look as they tried to match Chad and Will's enthusiasm. "I think we got this. Maybe marriage has worn you down…"

Will turned to Chad and asked, "Do you want me on top or bottom?"

Chad playfully answered, "Why not both?"

Will smiled sheepishly as he reminded Chad, "We're only playing one game, so we can help the others." He wanted to get back to T to check in.

"Right," Chad nodded his head. "I'll take the bottom then."

As Will climbed on top of Chad's shoulders, Sonny suggested, "I should probably be on the bottom since I've gained some weight."

Dario didn't know what to say because this was the first time he ever heard Sonny mention his weight. "You don't think I'm strong enough?" Probably not the best response, but Dario couldn't take it back now.

"Come on guys!" Will called out to Dario and Sonny. "I think Chad is getting tired."

Chad looked up to Will as best he could. "Hey now!"

Will laughed and whispered to Chad, "If they think you're weak, they will underestimate us."

"So, we're not going to let them win?" Chad questioned.

Will messed up Chad's hair and said, "Let's just see what happens."

Sonny patted his shoulders. "Hop on. I just know you're a better fighter. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

Hearing those last five words caused Dario to smile; he wanted to be supported by the love of his life. He gave Sonny a quick peck on the lips before climbing on his fiancé's shoulders. "Ready?"

Tightening his grip on Dario's legs, Sonny released, "Ready." He moved closer to Chad and Will, so they could begin.

As the guys began to countdown from five, Dario realized his body was reacting to the way Sonny was holding him. He wondered if Sonny could feel his shorts tightening on the back of his head. Remembering how he kissed Sonny a few moments before – even if it was just a peck – only made things worse. Their lips touched, and now Sonny was holding onto his legs. Dario could feel his big toes rubbing against Sonny's wet fuzzy chest.

"One…" As soon as the countdown was done, Will managed to push Dario back immediately.

Sonny tried to hold onto Dario and keep his balance, but with Dario distracted, they both fell into the water. When he got up and wiped his face, he turned to his fiancé and asked, "What happened?"

Dario noticed that Chad and Will were now celebrating behind them. He gave Sonny an apologetic look and said, "I… I don't know what happened." He was embarrassed to tell Sonny the truth about how, in that moment, he was turned on and craved a deeper sexual connection with him.

Sonny tried to make sure Dario wasn't hurt and reached out his hand to grab his shoulder, but Dario stepped back. He didn't know what to make of it. Before he could ask, Chad and Will joined them – Will was now off Chad's shoulders.

Patting Dario's back, Chad playfully but curiously questioned, "Did you purposely lose so you could be alone with Sonny? We'll get out of your soaked hair."

Dario decided to go with it. "Yeah. Sonny and I need some alone time for sure. We may not get any the rest of this weekend." He made direct eye contact with Sonny and gave him a serious look.

Will took Chad's hand and led him towards the beach. "We'll leave you two then. There are drinks in the cooler there if you're thirsty."

With Will and Chad gone, Sonny headed for the cooler to grab a drink. He still wasn't exactly sure what happened in the lake, but he feared what was coming. "Are you thirsty?" He wanted to keep things light for as long as he could.

Dario remained in the water for a moment longer. "You go ahead…"

Sonny stopped in his tracks; he didn't expect that answer. He turned around to face Dario and noticed he was still standing in the middle of the lake. Burying his feet in the sand, he asked, "Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?" His thoughts randomly went to the news he overheard about Victor's health; he still had so many questions.

Still withholding the truth from Sonny about how he had an erection, Dario remained silent. He didn't know what to say because he didn't want to bring up the stress of their abstinence – their lack of connection.

Sonny took Dario's silence differently though. He recalled the serious look Dario gave him when he told Chad they needed to be alone. "For the record, I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one in the wrong… My brother isn't here because you went behind my back and brought Ignazio into our home! He made you breakfast and you were eating with him!"

When Sonny turned around to head off, Dario realized he needed to say something to keep this from escalating. He rushed out of the lake and caught up with Sonny and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you… I just don't know what to say…"

"I tried to talk to you about Ignazio during Safiya's party, but…" Sonny turned around again and immediately noted the way Dario's shorts were pointing towards him. "Oh… Is that why we lost chicken?" The tone of his voice completely changed as he realized he may have completely overreacted.

Dario nodded his head. "I didn't want to say anything because I'm trying really hard not to make you feel guilty about us not…" He stopped talking because he truly wanted to avoid making things worse – especially since Sonny seemed to calm himself.

"This _is_ all my fault…" Sonny released in defeat. He didn't know what to say but he began to wonder if Dario asked Ignazio to stay at their place because he needed a distraction or project to keep himself from thinking about them not having sex. He also wondered if it could relate to how Dario asked Manny, Arianna, and Gabi to move in when he built the mansion, but they all turned him down.

Adjusting himself, Dario swallowed hard before asking, "I know you told me before that you wanted to wait to have sex until we got married, but is there another reason you don't want to have sex?"

Wondering what Dario was getting at, Sonny questioned, "What do you mean?"

Dario began to have second thoughts on bringing this up, but he figured it needed to be said. "You said something about putting on weight earlier. Is your weight the reason you don't want to have sex? I hope you know that doesn't matter to me."

Sonny's eyes grew bigger as Dario's question sunk in. "No… I already told you the reason I don't want to have sex with you is because I don't trust myself. It has nothing to do with my weight." He began to wonder if Dario noticed his weight gain and started to feel self-conscious.

Wanting to be sure he understood, Dario repeated. "This has nothing to do with how you feel about your body. This is about your fear that something bad will happen if we have sex before we are completely committed." To him, he believed they should already know their level of commitment since they were planning a wedding. "Tell me, when we are declared husbands – then and only then – will you trust yourself with me?" Dario's major fear had clearly taken control at this point.

Sonny thought he knew the answer to that question, but he was starting to doubt his certainty. "I don't know anymore."

At a loss, Dario questioned, "What's going on? I thought you were in a good place. I thought you trusted yourself again and you were just following through on a deal we made when we got together again." His heart was racing because his fear seemed to be coming true.

Sonny ran his hand through his wet hair and admitted, "I do trust myself – more than I ever have, but I'm not sure I can trust you right now."

Thrown, Dario watched as Sonny turned around to grab a drink. He asked, "You think I want to hurt you? Why don't you trust me?"

Sonny kept his back to Dario as he opened a bottle of water. "It's just right now, Dario. I don't think you're thinking clearly." Turning to face his fiancé, he continued, "You let Ignazio into your heart again. I don't know what that means, but I have a really bad feeling about it all." He struggled because Dario seemed to always keep him in the dark concerning Ignazio; he kept their conversations about Ignazio short and focused on what he could do for him instead. "I can't do this, Dario. I don't think I can do this anymore…"

Dario's heart sank as his great fear filled him.

Meanwhile, Chad and Will were heading back to the others when Chad grabbed Will's hand to make him stop. "We have some privacy. We should take advantage."

Will saw the look on Chad's face. He recognized it immediately. "We should get back, so we can help T, Nathan, and Manny."

Chad pushed, "We should hang out here for a bit. Let Nathan and Manny deal with T for a while."

Deal with T? Will was offended by the way Chad said that, but he remained calm. "I know it feels like we're babysitting T, but look where he is now. He's outside. We got him to leave our place."

"It's great _you_ got him outside," Chad acknowledged, "…but now we have to worry about what he'll do out here when we should be focused on making sure Dario and Sonny have a great time." Taking Will's hand, he added, "I want you to have a good time, too!"

Will felt Chad's sincerity, but he still questioned, "What makes you think I'm not having a good time?" He inhaled deeply before exhaling, "I understand you want to focus on Dario and Sonny…"

Chad sighed now. "You're too worried about everyone. I know you went off on your Grandpa Roman."

Will rubbed his forehead figuring his mom told Chad about what happened at the pub. "I'm not exactly sure what happened there," he admitted.

"I do," Chad offered. "I think Roman had it coming for missing our wedding, and I also think it's because you're so focused on T and not taking care of yourself."

Letting go of Chad's hand, Will argued, "T is not a burden and is in no way harming me. T is innocent in all of this."

"So are we," Chad quipped. "We didn't do this to T – whatever it is that is wrong with him. I simply want us to relax and not stress about this. I want to help you relax by loving on you."

Will lightly grabbed Chad's arm and shared, "I want to love on you, too, but right now, I'd relax better if I could find T and help him process being outside again."

Caving, Chad nodded his head. "Okay. We can go help the others set everything up by the tents."

Will gave Chad an appreciative look. "Thanks…"

Before Chad and Will could join the others, Sonny and Dario caught up with them. "This isn't going to work. We need to cancel this trip!" Sonny announced. "We need to go home now!"

Dario remained silent and to himself as he noted the surprised expressions on Chad's and Will's faces.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Somewhat surprising herself, Kate managed to set up a meal with Victor and Philip at Chez Rouge. She didn't completely lie to get them there because she told them separately she wanted to discuss business over dinner. Philip and Victor were not very happy to see the other, but Kate managed to get them to sit so she could talk to them both. It definitely helped knowing Victor wouldn't make a scene at his wife's restaurant.

Though he had an idea, Victor questioned, "Why did you ask us to meet here? Do you really want to talk business?" His impatience was showing because he felt weak and nauseous.

Kate placed her glass of wine back on the table. "I did. I won't sugarcoat this, so you should know I cannot take the reins of Titan because Titan doesn't belong to me."

Not particularly surprised by Kate's decline of his offer, Victor was still annoyed. He wondered if this had anything to do with Brady's prideful approach. "If you're telling me this now before we've ordered our food, does that mean you hope I will try to change your mind?" He recalled the assurances he made to others with Kate taking the reins of Titan as he waited for her response.

Denying it, Kate quietly and carefully pushed her seat back from under the table. "My time here is done. I am leaving you and Philip, father and son, to share a meal together. It's time you two make peace." Her eyes lingered on her ex-husband longer because she really wanted him to think about his health and why this was so important for all of them.

Philip watched as his mom stood up and took her glass of wine to the bar. He couldn't believe she did this. Silence filled the table with her gone now.

Victor was annoyed as well because not only had Kate put him in a bad position with his business partners, but she also seemed to believe he should just give Philip another chance. He wasn't keen on giving anyone who betrayed him – especially family – another chance without an act of begging for forgiveness. Remaining quiet, he decided to wait to hear if Philip had anything to say.

Realizing his dad had no intention of making peace with him or even trying, Philip pushed his drink towards the center of the table to signify he was done. "I'm guessing this won't work."

Victor cleared his throat before stating, "There's nothing really left to say. You put Titan in jeopardy because of your unhappiness. You took something I gave you and squandered it. Now you're working for your mother and play your role well. You never respected me." As far as he was concerned, Philip proved he didn't need him. He would be fine with only his mother.

Philip sighed in disbelief and rolled his shoulders. "We can argue about respect until the end of the world, but I know now your idea of respect is corrupt. It is one-sided. You use it only when it benefits you." Standing suddenly, he buttoned his suit coat and said, "Nice seeing you again, dad."

Victor closed his right fist. He was more upset than before. It didn't help that the nausea he was experiencing left him stuck at the table.

At another table, EJ's focus was on his wife as he told her, "I was able to accomplish what I wanted in D.C. First, I talked to the agents in charge of my father's murder investigation, and I know for a fact Gustavo and Roman did not arrive to Maison Blanche until after my father had been killed." He also managed to find a trusted connection to authenticate the will his eldest sister claimed to be their father's last.

With a curious expression on her face, Sami wondered, "What game is Gustavo trying to play then? Why would he want you to think my dad could have killed Stefano?"

EJ showed he was still unsure. "I don't know." He then pointed out, "…but Roman seemed to paint Gustavo in an uncertain light as well. They worked together to find my father, but they don't seem to trust each other."

Through a sigh, Sami stated, "I'm still not in the mood to talk to my dad, but I will do it if you need me to."

"I know," EJ affirmed. "I don't want to ask you to do anything you're not prepared to do."

Remembering the scene in the pub between Roman and Will, Sami declared, "I'm not ready to forgive him, so I don't have to do that. I just have to talk to him and manipulate things to get answers."

Though he knew his wife enjoyed a challenge, EJ argued, "Samantha, I believe it would be unwise to do that. I know you're upset with your father, but I also know he still holds a special place in your heart."

Sami tried not to think about how EJ was right and decided to change the subject. "I talked to Zita earlier."

"What did my cousin say?" EJ eagerly questioned.

Glad EJ moved on with her, Sami shared, "Zita informed me that the families are discussing Rex's project for DiMera Enterprises. They asked her if she knew anything and if it would impact business for them in any way."

"What did Zita say?"

"Zita told them she wasn't aware of anything per our instruction." Sami leaned into the table and added, "You should know none of this talk came from Ptolemy. Zita said he seemed surprised to hear about Rex's project."

EJ rubbed his chin and acknowledged, "I'll have to tell Zita to move onto the next phase." He shook his head because this meant Peter and Kristen could be in contact with the family heads through Delphi's parents. "I wonder if the Blakes are the outside voice influencing the families in some way. What kind of deal could they have cut with them? I thought I could trust the Lee family after they endorsed Alexandra."

Raising her eyes, Sami commented, "They're clearly working all sides so that whoever wins can benefit them."

Releasing a slight groan, EJ stated, "No one can be trusted. Anyone can come for us from any side."

Noting a look in EJ's eyes, Sami knew something was bothering her husband. "What's going on? Did something else happen in D.C.?"

EJ's thoughts were on Frank, but he assured, "It's nothing really. What do we know about Frank's personal life?"

"Are you asking because you believe Frank could betray us?" Sami questioned immediately. "We know that he's originally from Pittsburgh and that he served with T in the military before coming to Salem. Will and Chad were the ones who suggested we hire him as our head of security, and we did a full background check."

"I trust Frank," EJ reiterated first. "…but something felt off with him last night. It's as if he's purposely keeping his personal life to himself."

"What could he be hiding?" Sami honestly couldn't think of anything.

EJ stared past Sami. "I don't want to pry, but I wonder if we should just be more aware." He turned his attention to Sami and made direct eye contact with her.

Sami gave EJ a nod to show she understood and agreed with what he was saying.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since things had slowed down at the pub, Gabi decided to approach Andrew, who was in the kitchen. She continued to process the conversation she overheard between Jeannie and Caroline and wondered if there was a passive way in confirming her hypothesis. Was Andrew keeping his distance because of someone he was involved with romantically and professionally prior to his move to Salem? "Andrew, you have a moment?"

Andrew placed a bowl to the side and nodded his head. "Yeah. What's up?"

Gabi figured some time alone and away from everything could help clear things up between her and Andrew. "Would you be interested in coming over to my place for a late dinner after we close the pub?" Before Andrew could answer, Gabi shared, "Carter is staying the night with Arianna tonight."

Wondering if this was Gabi asking him on a date, Andrew stumbled on his words. "I mean… what were you thinking for dinner?" He had shared meals with Gabi and Carter at T's grave before, but he had never shared a meal with Gabi alone outside of business.

"Andrew…" Jeannie entered the kitchen interrupting her older brother's conversation with Gabi. "I need you tonight! I need to get out!"

Andrew eyed his sister. He almost forgot she was in town for a visit. "Oh…" he released realizing that Gabi was still waiting for a response. "Maybe we could try another night. My sister is visiting."

Gabi nodded her head. "Okay. That's fine. I should get back to the front."

After Gabi left, Jeannie nudged her brother with her elbow. "I guess I helped you dodge a bullet, huh?"

Andrew shook his head and tried to ignore what just happened with Gabi. "Where are we going tonight?"

Jeannie exhaled, "I don't care. I need to mingle with some fun people tonight."

In the dining area, Shawn entered with Belle and Claire. He directed them to find a table after spotting Gabi at the bar. Since she wasn't preoccupied with a customer, he announced himself before saying, "I need to talk to you privately about T."

"I missed a call from Justin earlier," Gabi remembered wondering if Shawn was following up for his boss.

Shawn leaned into the bar and explained, "I talked to Chad earlier at his place and he admitted to me that he doesn't trust T. He seems to believe T is hiding something and may know more than he's letting on."

Gabi suddenly felt uncertain and nervous. "What could T know? Did you talk to Will?"

Shawn shook his head. "Will was out when I talked to Chad. Chad mentioned something about a camping trip that Will had to grab some last-minute things for."

"Yeah," Gabi released before informing Shawn, "Will and Chad took Dario and Sonny out to celebrate their upcoming wedding. Bachelor weekend I guess." Even with the topic change, she couldn't escape her nerves.

Shawn returned to why he approached Gabi in the first place. "We need to talk things over with Justin. I promise you won't lose Carter to people who obviously don't care about him."

Gabi hoped Shawn could keep his promise. "I'm not giving up even if T becomes a huge complication."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In Qamar's cramped freshman dorm room on the Salem University campus, JJ sat with his friend on two full-sized beds pushed together as they watched _Luke Cage_ on Qamar's laptop. It felt good to be out of the house and in Qamar's private space, but JJ couldn't help wondering if it would always be _just Qamar's space_.

So far, everything was going okay from Qamar's perspective. Things remained superficial as far as conversation went and JJ hadn't mentioned the idea of being roommates – yet. Qamar believed the topic would come eventually, but he tried not to focus too much on that now. He simply wanted to enjoy his time with his friend while he could. No drama. No stress. Minimal angst.

When the credits began to roll, JJ immediately suggested, "We should do something else." He struggled with watching _Luke Cage_ because the show was inspiring him in ways he didn't want to be inspired. The last time he felt that way, he found himself in the last position he wanted to be. He definitely wanted to avoid any unnecessary trouble.

The next episode was about to start, but Qamar quickly stopped it. "Not feeling this?"

JJ watched as Qamar stood up, grabbed his laptop, and placed it on his desk. "I'm enjoying it, but I'm not much of a binge watcher. I like to spread things out, so I can enjoy them more."

"You're definitely in the minority of Netflix subscribers and stealers then." Qamar opened the pizza box on the other desk and saw that it was empty. "What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know…"

Grabbing the empty pizza box, Qamar decided, "It's probably too late… I don't want my room to smell like pizza, so I'm taking this out to the trash. Think of what you want to do, and I'll see if I can make it happen when I get back."

JJ sat up in the beds. "I'll think of the craziest thing we can do tonight."

Though he hoped JJ was joking, Qamar grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

After Qamar walked out, JJ stood up and looked the room over. He recognized why Jade liked it so much. Qamar really made the place his own, and though it was rather small, it was fresh and stylish. Noting that the place was also very clean, he began to wonder if Qamar didn't want to live with him because he could be a tad messy.

"What do I want to do?" JJ whispered to himself as he took a step forward. He didn't want to leave the room or go anywhere else on campus, so he figured there had to be something they could do besides watch something on Netflix.

 _Games_. They could play a game, but not a video game because Qamar didn't have an Xbox or PS in his dorm. Maybe Qamar had a board game somewhere like Risk or a card game like Uno. JJ's eyes searched the room for a game of any sort, but he didn't find anything. Walking to the closet, he slid the closet door open to see what he could find. There were a couple of containers next to Qamar's colorful shoes. "Hopefully he has something inside of these…"

JJ opened the first and found some weird fabric and other materials as well as a small pink and blue striped sewing machine inside. Thinking nothing of it, he closed it and opened the next. Surprised, he saw what looked like a few dresses and shawls piled up.

"What the hell are you doing, JJ?" Qamar quickly released before moving swiftly to close the container.

JJ stood back. He didn't hear Qamar come back in. "What is that? Why is that stuff in your closet?"

With a mortified expression on his face, Qamar wasn't sure what to say. He kept his back to JJ as he slid the closet door closed once more. He couldn't believe this happened. He let his guard down.

"Is all that stuff yours?" JJ continued with the questions.

Qamar took a few mental breaths before turning to face JJ. "No," he answered. "You should not have gone through my closet."

"I'm sorry, Q," JJ apologized noting Qamar seemed upset. He was still confused though. "If it's not yours, then why are you acting like it's some big secret?"

Moving over to his bed to keep the focus from the closet, Qamar answered, "It is a secret… I've been making clothes for my sister, and I haven't really told anyone that I'm thinking about changing my major. It's weird, right? Me making women's clothes?"

JJ sighed with relief. "No. It's not weird, Q. It's you. It's who you are, and you shouldn't be ashamed about anything." He thought about the way Qamar dressed. It was different, and the fact that his friend was interested in being a designer of women's clothes made sense.

Surprised by JJ's response, Qamar checked to make sure he understood correctly. "You really think so?" He realized he needed to keep his guard up and shifted gears. "Why were you in my closet anyway?"

JJ answered, "I was looking for a game we could play. Not as adventurous as I promised, but I thought it would be fun to play a game together."

Qamar sat on his bed. "I don't think I have any games here. If I did, I don't know if it would be fun with only two players."

"It's too bad Joy had to hang out with her family," JJ released.

This wasn't the first time JJ brought up Joy tonight. Like the other times, Qamar decided to ignore it. "So, what do you want to do? You mentioned wanting to watch a scary movie on Netflix earlier."

JJ stretched out his arms and mentally convinced himself to go with Qamar's idea even if he was tired of watching shows and movies. "We could do that. It's more exciting than a board game." Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, he asked, "Are we staying in for the night?" He hoped Qamar said yes.

Taking his laptop back to his conjoined beds, Qamar eyed the way JJ grabbed his shirt and wondered what he was doing. "Not unless you want to go anywhere."

Lifting his shirt over his head, JJ gladly released, "It's time to get more comfortable then." He grabbed his bag and found some gym shorts to change into.

Qamar continued to watch as JJ undressed in front of him. "Are you already getting ready for bed?"

JJ pulled up his gym shorts and shrugged his shoulders. "I say we make a marathon of it until we fall asleep. You don't have anything to do in the morning, right?"

Qamar placed his laptop on his bed. "I don't, but didn't you want to run off that pizza in the morning?" He walked to his drawer and pulled out some pajamas to change as well.

"We can worry about that when we wake up." JJ got comfortable on the bed and began to look through Netflix to find the perfect movie to start with. "Which side do you normally sleep on?"

Taking off his T-shirt, Qamar didn't really think about that. "I guess the right," he answered. He watched as JJ moved to the left bed while leaving the laptop in the center. "If you want, we can separate the beds before we fall asleep."

Still looking through the movie titles in the horror genre, JJ wondered, "Why would we do that? I don't want to mess with your set up here. You've managed to add space to this room. Maybe we could leave it like this if I decide to live on campus."

Qamar put on his pajama pants and wondered when JJ began to debate whether he wanted to live on campus or not. He didn't know what to say and returned to the right bed. "Well, if you decide to live on campus, you can stay with me since I don't have a roommate."

As Qamar got in bed, JJ questioned why Qamar suddenly changed his mind about them living together. He wondered if it had anything to do with his interest in women's clothes. His secret was out now, so maybe he was okay with sharing his space. "Does Joy know about your dresses and stuff in the closet?"

Qamar swallowed hard because he thought JJ forgot about all of that. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Noting this was the first time Qamar actually acknowledged Joy's existence this time, JJ scratched his bare chest and said, "You and Joy seem really close. Are you two more than friends?"

Qamar almost laughed, but he stopped himself. "No. Joy and I are only good friends – nothing more."

"Is she dating anyone?"

JJ's next question caused Qamar to shift in bed. "No."

JJ sensed discomfort oozing out of Qamar. He was feeling awkward as well because of his own question. "It's probably obvious now that I'm interested in Joy."

Sitting back against the headboard, Qamar softly exhaled, "I figured as much."

Sensing that the awkwardness had gotten worse, JJ returned to the laptop. "We don't have to talk about your two best friends dating if it's too weird."

"It's whatever," Qamar nonchalantly released trying to play off his obvious discomfort. "You pick our first movie yet?"

JJ moved the screen, so Qamar could see it as well. "What about this one?" He decided not to push the conversation on Joy because Qamar didn't seem interested in continuing it. If Qamar only saw Joy as a friend, why wouldn't he engage with him about his crush? Trying to find an answer to that question, he began to wonder if Qamar thought JJ wasn't good enough for Joy.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Now next to a few set-up tents, Will and Chad tried to convince Sonny and Dario not to end the camping trip prematurely. "Will you just tell us why you want to leave?"

Sonny was sitting on a camping chair clearly feeling agitated and restless, while Will was concerned because the others were taking too long to come back. Will tried to help Chad salvage the trip before Manny, Nathan, and T returned. "Did we mess something up?"

Sonny turned to Will as Dario, who was standing away from Sonny to give him space, remained quiet. "Dario and I just need to get home."

Chad turned to Dario. "Why aren't you saying anything? What happened after we left you two on the beach?"

Dario thought about his fight with Sonny and how Sonny said he couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

On the beach, Dario fearfully gulped before asking, "You can't do this anymore?" He was terrified Sonny had just called off their engagement.

"This camping trip," Sonny clarified. "I can't enjoy you and everyone else while Ignazio is living inside our home!"

* * *

 ** _Presently_**

* * *

Dario was relieved their engagement wasn't off, but he still felt guilty. "This is my fault," he revealed.

Trying to stop Dario from saying more, Sonny interjected, "Let's just get out of here." He headed for the tents to start taking them down.

Will walked over to Dario now. "Why do you think this is your fault?"

"Alex should be here," Dario apologetically replied. "He's not because he has to keep an eye out on Ignazio. Ignazio is staying with us because he has nowhere else to go. I let him stay with Sonny and me."

Chad was shocked by the news and saw that Will was, too. Turning to Sonny, he understood why Sonny wanted to get back to Salem. "Will and I will plan something else for you two – even if this time of the year is packed with other events."

With Chad's quick turnaround on continuing this trip, Dario couldn't help feeling hurt because he seemed to be on Sonny's side on this. He chose to keep his mouth shut again.

Will recognized Chad was trying to alleviate some of Dario's disappointment and Sonny's anxiety. He agreed, "Yeah. We'll figure something else out. Don't worry about this at all."

Sonny looked the place over because the tents weren't coming down so easily. "Where are the others? They've been out looking for wood for forever."

Just then, Manny and Nathan returned to the camp site. They were out of breath. "Guys… we have a problem," Manny announced.

Will looked Manny and Nathan over and realized something. "Where is T?"

Nathan fearfully answered, "Manny and I can't find him. We lost him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: We Could Be Overheard – Monday, October 31st, 2016**

 **A** bsently heading to his car, Ezra walked by a few Halloween decorations before glancing up at his apartment complex; he reflected on his independence. He craved change, but things needed to stay the same for now. His life needed to remain quiet, as expected, safe.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Ezra was about to unlock his car when someone stood in his way. Ezra looked the man over and noticed he was motioning him towards a black luxury car nearby. The tint of the windows matched the color of the car. "I'm not going in there," he declared showing he wasn't naïve.

The back window lowered revealing Victor was inside. He did not look out the window. Instead, he kept his eyes forward as he spoke. "I only need a moment."

Surprised to see Victor, Ezra decided on the spot to get into the car after the man opened the door for him. He remembered how the Kiriakis patriarch approached him at the dinner honoring Maxine a month ago. Victor told him to expect a call; he wondered if this was how Victor made calls. "Why are you so interested in me?" he forwardly asked.

As the window raised, Victor slowly articulated, "I want to discuss your aspirations in the political world – where your career could take you."

Still confused, Ezra wasn't sure what to say. He knew Victor owned and ran a business but figured there was more to the man because of the way his parents spoke of him. His mother being in a wheelchair only added to the confusion of this strange conversation. "I work for the mayor, and that is where my political aspirations remain," he finally answered.

"For how long?" Victor questioned before stating, "Someone else could become mayor. You need to consider your future." He hoped to prolong Titan's future with Ezra's help.

Ezra became a bit restless because Victor was clearly leading to something. "Why are you so interested in my future? I doubt either of my parents asked you to have this talk with me. First, they seem happy with where I am now. Second, you and my parents don't really enjoy being connected in any way." Even after saying this, he knew his family could surprise him. His maternal grandfather endorsed Lexie in the mayoral race before her announcement.

Victor nodded his head because what Ezra stated was true. "I've talked to your grandparents," he revealed rendering Ezra silent. "Titan could help you in the long run."

Ezra's eyes widened. "Titan? What are you talking about?" He was also curious to know why Victor and his grandparents were talking, and he wondered how Victor planned to help him. He considered the possibility that all of this could be connected to his maternal grandfather endorsing Lexie. Did they all have something against his current boss, Mayor White? What was he missing?

Since Kate had declined his offer to run Titan, Victor had to look at another option he had set in motion some time ago. "Having business experience could help you in the long run. I want you to shadow me, so you could possibly run Titan soon." He hoped the animosity between Belle and Brady continued because that could help him with this plan involving Ezra, too.

"Is this a joke?" Ezra immediately questioned. He couldn't believe it. "I'm a Blake-Lee. I am not a Kiriakis. I don't even know the business world. I don't have experience."

Victor considered that fact and allowed it to show through his facial expression. "I know you are good at reading people and telling them what they need to hear. I know because of the speeches you write for the mayor. I need that for Titan." Since Ezra still seemed uncertain, Victor assured, "This does not involve your parents at all. It would only be temporary if it worked. You get the big political career, and Titan eventually returns to family hands."

Ezra was still shocked. He wasn't sure what to say because he wanted to stay with the mayor; he enjoyed what he was doing. This would bring so much change in his life. This would truly put him out of his comfort zone. Was he ready for this?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I'm glad he loved it! Tell him he's welcome any time he wants to play again," Will told his Aunt Cassie over the phone. They were discussing her DJ friend who performed at The Chill during the Halloween Party the night before.

"I will," Cassie replied with gratitude. "I told you he's good. I have to go, but I'll visit soon… probably Thanksgiving… but please be careful. I know about what's going on in Salem."

"We are careful," Will promised. "I'll talk to you later." After ending the call, his thoughts went to how T disappeared while they were on their camping trip over the weekend. They eventually found him heading back to Salem on foot; he seemed completely lost.

Heading down the front stairs to check on T, Will looked towards the front door when the bell rang. He immediately looked at the time and wondered if trick-or-treaters were starting early. After grabbing a bowl of assorted candy from a stand nearby, he swiftly made his way to the door and opened it. "Michelle… Beth… Hey!" He gave both hugs before welcoming them into his home. "Why didn't Chad bring you through the garage downstairs?"

Beth noted the confusion on Will's face. She and Michelle were there for the week for homecoming at Salem University. "Chad never showed at the airport, so we had to get an Uber here."

Dumbfounded, Will questioned, "You're kidding, right?"

Michelle confirmed it with a nod. "He didn't answer his phone either."

This was definitely strange. "I am so sorry," Will apologized first as he put the bowl of candy away. "I don't know what happened to Chad." Worried, he pulled out his phone. "I'll try to call him now. I'll show you your room." He recalled how distracted Chad seemed the night before and hoped his husband was safe.

Michelle and Beth grabbed their things and followed Will up the stairs. Leaning into Beth, Michelle whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't have told Will we couldn't reach Chad."

Beth whispered back, "He would have figured out Chad didn't show anyway."

When Chad's voicemail message began, Will ended the call and decided to text his husband: "Call me when you get this. I need to know you're okay." Arriving to the bedroom, he said, "I don't know where he is."

"I'm sure he's fine," Michelle tried to encourage Will. "We talked to him earlier about our plans for homecoming week. He seemed distracted, but he was excited!"

Trying not to stress, Will forced a smile and focused on the reason Michelle and Beth were in town. "I'm excited about homecoming this week."

"I'm excited about the parade on Saturday as well as the different events on Friday," Michelle released as she took in the room.

Suddenly, T entered the room. "There you are, Will."

Surprised to see T was still there, Beth curiously questioned, "So are you living here now?"

T recognized Beth and Michelle from Will and Chad's wedding. "Yeah."

"Have you told your parents you're alive yet?" Beth asked next.

Focusing on Will, T showed he was feeling anxious. "I think I may need to soon."

Still trying to escape his own anxiety, Will smiled. "I'm happy to hear that," he released hoping T was serious. If he was, then he and Chad could truly help him settle into Salem.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Chad was busy at the DiMera guesthouse talking to Frank. "I really need to know where T was before he came to Salem. I definitely don't trust him after what happened over the weekend." He couldn't take any chances with the possibility that T was the killer – especially if his dad did something to him.

Frank had info for Chad, but he wanted to clear some things up. "From what I understand, T left the campsite because he most likely had an episode – I really do think he has PTSD. Will said he seemed lost and confused when you found him. Like he was someplace else… trying to escape."

Chad could see Frank wasn't convinced T had ulterior motives in his return. "Look, I understand you and T have experienced a lot of darkness overseas, but I just want to rule out that he had any connection to Stefano before Stefano died. What if that bastard did something to fuck up the T you and I know and he's out there attacking gay men?"

Noting he had Frank's full attention, Chad assured, "I could be wrong, and you could be right. I'm just trying to make sure we cover all our bases. Will and Sonny are trying to convince T to see Sonny's therapist. I know Safiya has already tried to get him to see a therapist Chelsea recommended and even had her dad visit him while Will and I were on our honeymoon."

"Who is Sonny's therapist?" Frank asked immediately.

Chad wondered if Frank was skeptical of the therapeutic process. "Diego Lopez. Sonny says he's good, but I don't want something bad to happen to a stranger who is trying to help. So please just tell me what you have for me."

Taking in the seriousness of the situation, Frank anxiously grimaced as he shared, "You're not going to be happy with what I've gathered so far. There are no definites." Taking a seat at his laptop, he opened up a file, so Chad could see what he had thus far. "It appears T flew into Salem from Florida using an alias, so no one would realize he was coming."

Chad thought about how Florida was somewhat close to New Orléans. "What alias did he use?"

Frank answered, "His alias was Wake Ptolemy. I checked and discovered that the same alias was used for a flight to Florida from New York. It was used once more in an international flight to New York."

"From where?"

Frank cleared his throat before sharing, "From Spain." This connection caught his attention because it reminded him of when he was searching for Stefano prior to Will and Chad's wedding and found everything pointing toward Spain.

Chad shook his head and closed his eyes. His back now faced the door of the guesthouse. "What kind of alias is that, and how the hell did T get a hold of all the paperwork needed to pull this off?"

Struggling with how T hadn't told him any of this, Frank frankly shared, "I'm not sure, but I am waiting for footage from the airports to see if I can spot T on video the days he supposedly was there. I'm not leaving anything to chance. I'm with you on getting the truth."

With a grateful nod, Chad replied, "I appreciate that. I know this has to be awkward for you."

The door abruptly closed behind Chad. "Brother, I need to talk to you."

Chad immediately turned around and was surprised to see EJ had joined them. He wondered if Frank clued in his brother about him being there since he avoided him on his way to the guesthouse. EJ had told him he wanted to talk to him before Dario and Sonny's camping trip. "I have something I need to do, so I don't have much time."

EJ looked to Frank recalling his conversation with Sami about his head of security. "I need a moment alone with my brother."

Frank closed his laptop and grabbed his phone. "I'll be outside if you need me."

EJ noted how Frank closed his laptop and took his phone with him, but he kept his focus on the conversation he needed to have with Chad. Stepping forward, he assertively questioned, "Are you avoiding me because it definitely feels that way?"

Chad placed his hand in his pocket and felt for his phone before realizing he left it in his car; he never took it off silent after he met with a manager at The Chill. "Well, we are in the same room, and I haven't tried to escape yet."

Figuring he shouldn't waste any more time, EJ said, "We should discuss what happened when Ignazio interrupted our conversation about Alessandro's return to Salem."

Chad recalled what happened two weeks prior. "You told Ignazio you would talk to him later after he claimed he had nothing to do with his brother's return. I don't get it, EJ. What changed while I was gone? I remember the rehearsal dinner and how you didn't trust Ignazio either when he tried to crash that. I get back from my honeymoon, and it almost seems like he's working with you."

EJ was happy Chad was at least engaging with him, even if he was communicating his lack of trust in him. "While you were away with Will on your honeymoon, I decided I needed to find out where Ignazio was before his return to Salem. I don't really know much because there's something strange about him, but I hope by building some rapport with him, I will get answers. At this point, I don't really see him as a threat, but it's important we keep him close just to be sure."

Even though EJ managed to explain his behavior concerning Ignazio, Chad continued to question if he could fully trust his brother because he still wondered if EJ killed Stefano. "So, what do you make of Ignazio moving in with Dario and Sonny?"

EJ rubbed his chin with his right hand. "What does Dario say?"

"Not much," Chad replied remembering his conversation with Dario the night before during the Halloween party at The Chill. "The camping trip this weekend was canceled because of it. Sonny is upset, and Dario feels bad about it, but I get the sense that Dario believes he needs to help Ignazio. Apparently, he doesn't have anywhere to stay because he was questioned at the police station."

EJ remembered Lexie being asked about Ignazio's arrest after her announcement the week before. "They believed he could be responsible for the deaths of some men who happen to be homosexual. Are you and Will being careful?"

Chad heard the genuine concern in his brother's voice. "We are. We should probably talk more about it to make sure everyone is safe. Even if Ignazio isn't connected to those deaths, I don't trust him. He's using Dario's heart to his advantage."

Remembering his conversation with Frank the week before, EJ turned his attention to someone else. "Seems Ignazio isn't the only one you don't trust."

Chad's thoughts returned to his lack of trust in EJ. "Things have been rough between us for a while, and we've tried to work through it, but maybe there's nothing we can do."

Thrown, EJ decided not to focus on Chad's mistrust in him and clarified, "I wasn't talking about me. I meant T. Frank told me you asked him to investigate T's whereabouts prior to Salem. Do you think he's taking advantage of yours and Will's hospitality in the same way Ignazio is doing with Dario?" If Chad admitted he didn't trust T, then he was wrong in assuming his brother killed their father and misunderstood Chad and T's conversation at Chad and Will's wedding reception.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

In the ballroom inside Chad and Will's mansion, EJ decided he needed to find his siblings to tell them the news of their father's death. He discovered Chad sitting alone at a table. Reflecting on how his brother changed his last name, he knew there was so much he wanted to talk to him about, but that would have to wait. Before he could join Chad, T arrived first.

EJ heard T intensely tell Chad, "You got it done!"

Stopping in his tracks, something told EJ that he needed to back off for now. Maybe it was the way Chad looked at T or it could have been the way T shared his excitement, but something definitely didn't feel right.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, October 31st, 2016_

* * *

Chad thought about the suspicion surrounding T's return. "Don't get me wrong. I am happy T is alive. It was a great surprise on my wedding day – especially for Will. However, I keep thinking about Stefano's video. He said he was sending another gift and as far as I know no other gift has arrived."

EJ noted Chad was looking at him for verification. "Nothing has arrived," he confirmed.

"So, that leaves me to believe T is that other gift…" Chad continued. Thinking about the alias T supposedly used, he couldn't help but wonder why Stefano would chose that one specifically.

Noticing the genuine concern on Chad's face, EJ was thrown for a loop. "You're wondering if T could be connected to father as well…" he released more to himself.

Unsure of what to make of the confusion in EJ's voice, Chad crossed his arms and questioned, "Why does it seem like you're surprised that I think T could be Stefano's second gift? What aren't you telling me?"

Discomfort covered EJ's face. He took a deep breath before revealing, "I don't know how to say this, but a part of me believed you could be responsible for father's death. You were so angry and determined to keep him out of our lives for so long, and I understand why because he needed to be stopped."

Releasing a sigh, he continued, "I knew you knew where father was before the wedding because Frank was talking to you and Will. He explained to me that you asked him for the information because you didn't want to be left in the dark, but after I received news of father's death, I went to find you at the reception. I overheard T congratulating you because you had gotten something done. I felt this weird vibe in that moment, and I wondered if you could have actually done it."

"You really thought I did it?" Chad asked to make sure he heard correctly as he tried to recall what conversation EJ overheard between him and T that night. "How could I kill Stefano? I'm not you. I don't have that reach!"

EJ shook his head. "I can see now I was wrong, but I thought you had T kill him for you and he was giving you the confirmation when he congratulated you. I wasn't completely certain on this, but it was there…"

Even with the disbelief written all on his face, Chad managed to smile. "You thought I had T kill dad." He ignored the fact that meant EJ believed he was in contact with T before he interrupted his wedding ceremony and began to laugh.

Thrown by Chad's laughter, EJ questioned, "What do you find so humorous?"

"We have to do better," Chad released after he stopped laughing. "I think what you overheard was T congratulating me because I had gotten back together with Will. The last time I saw T before that was in Texas, when Will and I were broken up." Digressing, he admitted, "Yeah, you thought I killed Stefano, but I also thought you killed him for me and were just keeping me in the dark. I know things haven't been the greatest between us, but when did it get so bad that we would think this of each other?"

EJ sighed and agreed. "We have to do better."

Frank abruptly entered the guesthouse again interrupting this brotherly moment between EJ and Chad. "EJ, there's someone here to see you. It's Alessandro."

EJ and Chad traded looks. Both wondered what Alessandro wanted.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With her phone in her face, Chelsea took a seat on the couch of her apartment. She rediscovered the text she received a month before – the one she believed to be from Cameron after he called using a hospital phone. But the phone number that sent the text message didn't match any of the hospital extensions, which could only mean one thing: someone else tried to reach out to her the day of Will and Chad's rehearsal party.

Reading the text message in her head, Chelsea's curiosity was getting the better of her. She motioned her finger towards the call prompt on her screen and whispered, "Let's find out who you are…"

Before she could change her mind, Chelsea quickly pressed her thumb against her phone screen before placing her phone to her ear. Rings followed soon after. This was it.

"Hello?" Ignazio answered.

Ignazio. The person who sent her a text message on Friday, September 16th was Ignazio DiMera. Panicked, Chelsea decided to pretend she accidentally butt dialed Ignazio. She dropped the phone next to her lap and turned on the television.

"Hello?" Ignazio repeated. He could hear voices on the other side, but he knew they didn't belong to Chelsea. "Chelsea, you called me?" He didn't understand how she managed to call his other line.

Chelsea lowered her eyes to her phone to see Ignazio was still on. Why hadn't he hung up yet? She wanted this over, so she could forget that he sent her that text before he showed up at her apartment. He didn't come to see her that day though. He came to speak to Will, Sonny, and Chad.

To escape her thoughts on Ignazio, Chelsea got off the couch and stepped away from her phone. She hoped Ignazio would hang up by the time she returned from the kitchen. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, she froze because Ignazio had texted her from a different number during Chad and Will's wedding reception. Why did Ignazio have two different numbers?

Chelsea wished she could pick up her phone and ask Ignazio, but she didn't want Ignazio to know she had purposely called him and pretended to butt dial him. There was no coming back from this at this point. Stepping into the living room once more, she saw Safiya had arrived.

"Hey Chelsea," Safiya excitedly greeted her roommate. "You're not going to believe what I found out today!"

Chelsea eyed her phone and figured Ignazio would really get the hint that she butt dialed him now. "What?"

Safiya placed her purse on a table near the door and began to take off her fall coat. "Apparently, Ignazio, your ex, is living with Dario. I guess when you told Dario Ignazio got kicked out of the Salem Inn, he went searching for him."

 _Crap_. Chelsea moved quickly and grabbed her phone. "Safiya… don't say anything else…" she released.

Unfortunately for Chelsea, Safiya innocently questioned, "Were you talking to someone on the phone before I came in?" She eyed the bowl of candy on the coffee table.

After hanging up on Ignazio, Chelsea looked to her roommate wondering if her ex-boyfriend heard any of what Safiya said. Ignazio had to know she didn't accidentally call him now. "It's nothing," she finally answered her roommate.

Safiya looked Chelsea over and knew she was lying. "Was it Cameron?" she nervously asked hoping she didn't just get her into trouble.

Thankfully not. Chelsea shook her head. "I remembered something I forgot to do. I need to make a call." She gave Safiya an awkward nod before walking back to her room. This was a mess.

After Chelsea disappeared into her room, Safiya made her way to the coffee table to grab the remote. Turning off the TV, she then grabbed a piece of candy. She wondered what just happened with Chelsea. Why did she cut her off like that?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that evening, most of Salem gathered downtown for Eric's latest art show, which mostly consisted of Johnny's paintings. Proud of her son, Sami placed her hand on his shoulder. She secretly wished she could put a comb through his hair as she cheered, "You just sold another piece!"

EJ noted the way his wife eyed Johnny's hair. He grinned as he added, "I promise it wasn't your mother or me this time."

Studying the crowd, Johnny was curious to discover who bought one of his paintings. "I'll be back," he told his parents. He rushed off to find Allie, so she'd help him identify the buyer.

Leaning into her husband, Sami wondered, "Do you think he'll figure out who bought the painting?"

"He's a smart one," EJ acknowledged before answering, "He'll know by the end of the night."

Sami glanced up to look into EJ's eyes. "Why are they growing so fast? Johnny didn't even want to do Halloween this year and convinced Sydney that it was pointless."

EJ smiled as he watched Johnny and Allie work together to find the painting that was sold. "Sydney asked me earlier if I thought Halloween was pointless. I think we'll be able to squeeze a couple more years with her because I told her I missed it. She's already planning next year's family costumes."

"I love that she went to you," Sami beamed before noticing Johnny and Allie managed to find which painting sold. "Looks like they've figured out the first clue. I love that they work so well together. It reminds me of my relationship with Eric."

EJ kissed the top of Sami's head and shared, "Speaking of siblings having great relationships, Chad and I managed to patch things up. I think father's death, and I hate to give him credit for anything, has made us realize how much we weren't communicating with each other."

Sami turned so she could face EJ. "It had nothing to do with Stefano. It had everything to do with you and Chad knowing the importance of family." She looked down as she thought about her issues with her own father. She wondered if she would be able to give Roman another chance.

"Speaking of family, Alessandro came to see me earlier," EJ announced before realizing Sami wasn't looking at him anymore. "Samantha, what is it?"

Sami shook her head and returned her gaze to EJ. "It's nothing. Everything is fine."

EJ leaned in and kissed Sami softly on the lips hoping it would ease whatever tension his wife was feeling. Taking her hand, he led her away. "Let's go find the kids."

Jen found Eric grabbing another drink at the bar. She sensed he was anxious and wondered why. "I really love all the pictures you put up tonight. It's a different side of Will and Chad's wedding. You really captured the smaller moments from that day and made them larger than life."

Eric tipped the bartender and turned to give Jen a look of appreciation. "Thank you and thanks for coming out tonight."

"Of course," Jennifer released. "Are you feeling okay?"

Showing his nerves again, Eric answered, "I am trying to be. I'm standing here at my art show, and I'm already making myself sick thinking about what I'm going to do for the next one."

Jennifer eyed Eric's drink. "Is _that_ helping?"

Eric lifted his drink, so it was level with his face. "Probably not," he admitted through a smirk. Turning his eyes to Jen, he requested, "How about you give me an update on the fostering and adoption story you're working on? That could be more helpful than this drink."

Happy to oblige, Jen shared, "Things are still going well. I've interviewed a few more people to add their perspective on adoption. I still need to check in with a few agencies connected to the process. It's amazing how much adoption and fostering are still not issues widely discussed."

Hearing Jennifer talk about this gave Eric an idea. His nerves suddenly turned into excitement. "I know what I want to do for my next art show, and I hope you can help me."

Jennifer wasn't sure what to make of Eric's interjection. "Help you? How can I help you with your next art show?"

Overhearing Jennifer as she walked by, Nicole swiftly swooped in. "You have an actual idea for your next art show? If it's good, maybe I don't need to take time off to help you with your studio."

Eric showed discomfort on his face because he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Nicole his idea. "I need to process some things with Jen before I can figure out what it is exactly."

Noting the tension between Eric and Nicole, Jennifer tried to shift their conversation to something positive and hopeful. "How are things going with the surrogate search?"

"It's on hold at the moment," Nicole answered surprising Eric. She was bothered by the fact that Eric seemed to be talking to Jen a lot and decided to step away. "I need to make a call."

With Nicole gone, Jennifer turned to Eric because she could tell by the expression on his face, he was upset. "Do you need to follow her? Do you want to talk?"

Eric shook his head before answering, "It's nothing. Everything is fine. I will check in with you later. I should mingle with the crowd."

Trying to escape the fact that Dario didn't come with him tonight, Sonny grabbed an extra ice water and headed for Caroline, who was resting in a chair at the moment. He hoped she was open to talking to him about one of the problems he was facing. After sitting next to the Brady matriarch, he handed her the extra glass and said, "I thought you could use a drink."

Caroline smiled appreciatively at Sonny and joked, "Hopefully, it's nothing strong."

"It's only water," Sonny cleared up with an assuring smile on his face. "Do you have a moment to talk about something personal – something that really has nothing to do with tonight?"

Caroline could see Sonny felt awkward coming to her about whatever he wanted to discuss. "Of course, Sonny. What do you want to talk about?"

Taking a sip of his water, Sonny watched as Caroline did the same. After resting his glass on his lap, he said, "I know you have a history with my great-uncle, Victor. He and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Nodding her head to signal she was listening, Caroline commented, "I'm sorry to hear that, but knowing Victor, I'm not too surprised. He's very stubborn."

"That he is," Sonny concurred, though he knew he could be as well. "The thing is, I'm worried about him because he's sick. I'm wondering if he's talked to you about it."

Caroline became worried now. "Sick? He hasn't said anything to me. What is he sick with?"

Sonny gave Will's great-grandmother a look of defeat. "I'm not exactly sure. I was hoping and counting on you to tell me. I really think he's closing himself off from everyone he cares about."

Shaking her head now, Caroline fretted, "This is not good. Victor shouldn't be alone dealing with this."

Sonny realized he now had Caroline worried. "I believe Maggie and Brady know what's happening."

At this point, Caroline wasn't really listening to Sonny. She wondered if she should approach Victor about his health.

Sonny's phone beeped. Recognizing the sound, he looked at the screen to verify it was the hospital. "I have to go. There's an emergency at work… thanks for listening. I will keep you updated if I find anything out."

"Me, too," Caroline released before Sonny walked away.

Outside Eric's studio, Charles grinned when he saw Lexie arriving rather late. "Dr. Carver. It's so good to see you."

Lexie placed her hand over her chest because Charles startled her and was now cornering her. "Woods… what are you doing out here?"

"Needed a smoke," Charles admitted. He began to point his finger in her direction as he mentioned, "You know, I've noticed you've been more public recently. Is that part of your campaign strategy?"

Shifting onto her other foot, Lexie stated, "I'm here to show support to Eric Brady and my nephew, Johnny. No campaigning."

Quickly cutting in, Charles argued, "You're making a terrible mistake."

"Excuse me?"

Charles could see Lexie wasn't amused. "I am not trying to be brazen, but you're making a mistake because this is a waste of time for you. I promise, you won't become mayor. You should focus on your son."

Lexie wasn't having this conversation. Charles's false concern wasn't worth any of her time. "I should go inside. You should find a new campaign manager."

Charles smirked at Lexie as she entered Eric's studio. He sighed deeply and harshly and wondered if it was time to start playing dirty.

Back inside, JJ managed to lead Jade to a less crowded hall. It was time for another apology attempt. Eyeing EJ's little sister as she talked about a random memory, he finally cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Jade, we need to talk about what happened. I went to another NA meeting. I really need to do this, but I can only do it if you're ready."

Jade could see this was a weight JJ really needed to release. She didn't want to have this conversation because she dreaded the fact that it would bring something she knew was inevitable. "What are you going on about, JJ? What occurred?"

JJ sighed because Jade was fighting this. Maybe it was a sign she didn't want to talk about what happened, but she didn't exactly shut it down yet. "I want to apologize about what happened before I went to rehab – what happened in my bedroom."

Jade remained quiet but kept direct eye contact with JJ.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved – the way I treated you – the last time I was high," JJ carefully continued. "You came because you're a friend, and you care, but I came onto you and played with your head in a way in which I am truly ashamed. I want to clear up that what I did was wrong and is not a way I should ever treat a person – let alone a friend."

Unable to stay quiet any longer, Jade cut in, "I get it… your heart doesn't beat rapidly for me. It is void of any romantic interest in me."

JJ could see Jade was completely devastated, and this apology wasn't helping. "Jade. I am sorry, but I think maybe I'm doing this wrong. This apology isn't for me, and perhaps I made it sound that way, but I really am apologizing to you for you because I don't want to hurt you again… I'm hurting you now though. I can see it."

As JJ lowered his head in self-disappointment, Jade shook her head. "I get it; however, I don't fully grasp how you feel nothing. My care and my concern for you is great…"

"I care about you, too…"

"It's not the same," Jade rapidly clarified. "It should be due to the fact alone that I would do everything for you, JJ. I wish I could be so inclined to believe your desires reflected back my own, but even when you were euphoric, and you made your advance, it still felt false. I wanted it to be truth, but your atonement only confirmed you do not love me."

JJ looked down in shame once again. "I'm so sorry, Jade."

Disappointed, Jade lashed out, "So you're throwing in the towel? Am I not even worth another attempt? I am the explanation for why you are free now and not in a penitentiary!"

Jack overheard Jade's confession since he was looking for his son. He remained hidden though because he wondered if Jade had information on how JJ avoided prison. Could she be connected to Kaleb Rockstone?

Confused, JJ asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jade looked away from JJ and realized she said too much. "It's nothing of interest… It does not matter. There's no point." She looked at the time and found an excuse to leave. "I should locate EJ and Sami. They may want me to deliver Johnny and Allie home since school begins early in the break of day. Good night."

Before Jade could walk off, JJ stopped her. "Jade, I really am sorry for hurting you."

Jade gave JJ a calm look to appease him. "It is unsatisfactory, JJ, but I am EJ DiMera's sister. Apparently, that means something. Good night."

As Jade walked away from his son, Jack took a deep breath and decided to look for Nicole. They now had a new lead on who helped JJ avoid prison. He hoped this wasn't a dead-end.

Bumping into Melissa, Jack tried to quickly apologize so he could get back to what he was doing, but Melissa wasn't having it. "Jack, how are things with JJ?"

Jack put his hands out to show he wasn't in a place where he could talk. "Sorry. I promise I will check in with you soon because I'm working on something that involves my son." Before Melissa could say anything, he walked off to continue his search for Nicole.

Melissa stood back and thought about her situation with Nathan and his father, Pete. "Are you just another Pete, Jack?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Deciding to watch a scary movie for Halloween, Joy and Qamar arrived at the movie theater and immediately got in line at the concession stand. While they waited for their turn, Joy turned to Qamar and asked, "Have you talked to JJ lately?"

With his eyes on the menu above, Qamar casually answered, "We've both been busy."

Leaning into her friend, Joy questioned aloud, "Why don't you want to talk to me about JJ anymore?"

Qamar nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before offering, "There's just not much to talk about."

Joy wasn't going to let this go. It helped that the movie theater was busy. "When I asked you how JJ staying the night went, you told me things went okay but added things were a bit awkward."

Qamar released a sigh and finally glanced down to Joy. "JJ found my stuff in the closet and kept bringing you up."

Joy's eyes widened. "He found your stuff? What did he say about your clothes?"

Purposely keeping his answers short, Qamar replied, "He was cool once I explained it to him."

Relief covered Joy's face. "So it was only awkward initially then…"

Qamar grimaced before admitting, "It's still a bit awkward, but JJ's cool reaction has helped me realize JJ is not my old roommate."

Joy gladly agreed. "He's not. I hope that means you have changed your mind on letting JJ be your roommate."

Qamar eyed Joy for a moment and studied her giddiness. "It's just a lot of pressure. Why do you want it to happen so bad?"

Placing her hands in the pockets of her jeans, Joy vaguely explained, "You already know the answer to that."

"So you are interested in JJ," Qamar assumed before returning his eyes to the candy menu.

Joy pushed Qamar lightly again with her elbow and told him, "Get real, Q. I have no interest in JJ, and you know why."

Qamar didn't respond because it was their turn to order. After ordering a bag of popcorn, a couple sodas, and some candy, they waited for the cashier to get their stuff together.

Joy picked up on the fact that Qamar wasn't going to say anything else about JJ, so she reiterated, "Nothing can happen between JJ and me. You need to stop running away from what you want."

Qamar played off the seriousness of this conversation. "Well, I don't know what I want because I don't exactly know who I am."

Patting him on the back, Joy sympathized, "Welcome to college – the age of experimentation and solidifying your identity."

With their order ready, Qamar pulled out his wallet and said, "I've got it."

Joy stopped Qamar and gave the cashier her debit card after pulling it from her pocket. "Let me."

Putting his wallet away, Qamar watched Joy wishing he could be as confident as her. The way she carried herself was inspiring. After a sigh, he finally gave in on talking about JJ. "JJ may stay the night again this Friday." When Joy grinned and winked at him, he tried not to blush and smile.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Blake mansion, Peter stepped down the stairs to find Delphi munching on candy. "Did you change your mind on handing out candy tonight?"

Delphi rolled her eyes as she replied, "Passing out candy isn't me. I stopped doing that when Ezra was too old to trick-or-treat."

Finally at the foot of the staircase, Peter curiously wondered, "Did Ezra enjoy dressing up in costumes growing up?"

A smile formed on Delphi's face as she reminisced. "He did. He loved dressing up as Frankenstein's monster, Dr. Frankenstein, The Mummy, Dracula… all of those scary monsters."

"When did he stop?"

"He stopped around the age of 12," Delphi answered before adding, "…but it wasn't exactly his choice."

"Did you make him stop?" Peter teased.

Tired of the questions, Delphi decided to find out what Peter was doing. "Why do you want to go down memory lane? You weren't there, and you will never be there in these memories."

Peter took a mental note of Delphi's impatience. "I want to know what you're thinking – why you're so restless."

Delphi rolled her eyes again. "Do you actually want to have this conversation?"

"I do."

Delphi put the candy away and pushed her hair from her face. "I thought we'd be more accomplished by now. I have worked so hard, and I fear it could be for nothing."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "Does this have anything to do with Zedekiah?"

"Why are you randomly asking about Zedekiah – the dead man who was working for Kristen?" Delphi replied defensively.

Even if he feared where this conversation would lead, Peter knew it was necessary. "I noticed you were acting strange when Hope and John came over to ask questions about him. I also know you had Zedekiah do things… jobs – for you."

Delphi became flustered and turned the tables on him more directly. "This is why we get nowhere."

"Why?"

Giving her husband a disappointed and judgmental look, Delphi answered, "Your attention is not on the prize or what we've wanted since we reconnected. Zedekiah does not matter unless Kristen had something to do with his death."

Peter quickly quipped, "Kristen wouldn't do that. I know…"

Delphi raised her eyes suspiciously. "Did you know Kristen would go to Jennifer when you took Brady hostage?"

Releasing a sigh, Peter dropped his arms to his sides. "I believed you were over the Jen thing. I don't have feelings for her."

Delphi was really tired of rolling her eyes. Sighing with exhaustion, she questioned, "What have you done for me? What have you done for us – for our success?"

With confidence, Peter shared, "I have Jade spying on EJ and DiMera Enterprises. I believe she will be helpful in getting under EJ's skin to throw him off his game." Kneeling down, he looked directly into his wife's eyes. "I've been working with you to make sure we are given the opportunity to have more power and say in what happens around us. I am doing so much for us."

Delphi hated having to look up to everyone, but she hated it more when Peter kneeled in front of her. It felt degrading. Unimpressed, she questioned, "How did you manage to get Jade to trust you so much? What did you do for EJ's little sister?"

Shaking his head slightly, Peter simply said, "The girl is naïve and trusts anyone who will give her attention."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Delphi murmured.

"It's your turn." Peter stood once more. "I want to know what you're doing for us."

Delphi knew she was doing a lot to clench the position she craved desperately, but she couldn't share everything with her husband. "I'm communicating with the family I despise – the family I walked away from when I chose you."

Peter saw contempt in Delphi's eyes and quickly released, "I'm sorry I asked you to do that, but it will all be over soon. We will wash our hands of your family, and we won't need them anymore."

Shaking her head and closing her eyes for a moment, Delphi commented, "It may be too late for that, I'm afraid. Ezra may be in too deep to let them go."

"Don't worry about that," Peter interjected. "I will take care of that. My family, before Stefano entered the picture, had a high position in society. We were respected, and I will bring us back to that. You can trust me."

Delphi remained silent; she was uncertain if Peter could accomplish anything. Offering a small smile, she placated her husband for now. She was running out of time.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After telling Jack she couldn't focus on work because tonight was about Eric, Nicole ran into Lucas and Kate. "Who invited you?" She had seen them before and was only pretending this was the first time she noticed them tonight.

Kate gave Nicole a look to show she was actually happy to receive her rude question. It gave her the opportunity to respond, "Your husband. Are you and Eric not talking these days? I guess I shouldn't be surprised because not everyone speaks _tasteless bitch_."

Quick on her toes, Nicole placed her hands on her hips and replied, "At least not as well as you. Lucas is a close second, but you're definitely Queen B of tasteless bitches."

Though he wanted an opportunity to take a dig at Nicole, Lucas refrained because he knew this wasn't the time or place. "What's really bothering you, Nicole? You wouldn't be like this at your husband's art show unless something was truly bothering you."

Raising her hands to the side of her body, Nicole answered, "Why aren't you two enough of a bother?"

Noting the tension between his wife, Lucas, and Kate, Eric quickly but gently pulled Nicole to the side. "We should talk about our plans being put on hold without me even knowing."

Nicole could see Eric was upset for the way she was behaving and for not communicating with him. "I need to get some stuff in place. That's the only reason. You should focus on your next art show, and then we can decide on a surrogate together."

Eric could see Nicole didn't want to fight and seemed genuine in what she said. "I only want to know you are sure about doing this together."

"I am," Nicole verified.

Standing next to a silent Brady, Kristen reflected over the fact that it had been a while since they had spent time together; he hadn't said much to her. There was so much they needed to discuss – Zedekiah's death, her drama with her brother and sister-in-law, and their future. She noted how he intently studied one of Johnny's paintings – or at least he was pretending to – before purposely leaning into him to grab his attention. "You know you're treating me the same way you treat Sonny. Why are you doing that to me and why are you so bothered by Sonny anyway?" She had asked him the latter question before, but he didn't give her anything then.

Brady kept his focus forward. He didn't understand why Kristen continued to question him about Sonny, but it was better than her asking about Victor at this point. "I am not treating you like Sonny."

"Will you stop shutting me out then?"

Brady released a sigh and decided to give Kristen what he believed she wanted. "As you know, Sonny went to a dark place that led him to needing inpatient services a second time. He pushed everyone away and blamed everyone else for his problems which in turn caused more problems. First, Victor sent Sonny's ex-boyfriend Kai out of town, so Sonny wouldn't get jealous. The favor was too expensive and ended up hurting Titan and my grandfather's credibility. He kept our attention…"

"…from what my brother and I were doing to take over Titan," Kristen finished. Moving in front of Brady so he would have to look at her, she wondered, "You're obviously extremely upset with Sonny about this, but why aren't you upset with me? I didn't make things easier for Titan or you. I put your future in an unstable position."

Looking into Kristen's eyes, Brady answered, "It's because I love you."

Kristen immediately looked down. "Wrong answer," she replied surprising herself somewhat.

"I'm not lying," Brady argued.

Returning her gaze, Kristen clarified, "You may love me, but you are upset with me. I wanted you to be honest with me about that. You've avoided me, shut me out, stayed quiet… I thought maybe it was connected to this Sonny thing, but maybe it's something else. Something you don't want to talk about."

It was Brady's turn to look away this time. He thought about how he was avoiding any discussion on Victor's health issues with his girlfriend. He needed this to end without sharing any real details. "There's so much stress right now," he revealed. "I'm losing Titan, my family… I'm just struggling with stuff…"

Kristen heard truth in what Brady was saying. "That's why I'm here. We can talk about everything. I know I'm working with my brother and sister-in-law, but I don't share what we talk about." Her heart was beating a little bit faster because she was really putting herself out there. She wasn't a fan of feeling so vulnerable.

Noticing how John and Marlena were watching him and Kristen, Brady straightened up and pulled his girlfriend into a loving embrace. "I want to talk, but not tonight. Not here. We have an audience."

Kristen realized Brady was right. The last thing she wanted was for Marlena to see they were having problems. "Okay. Another night then." Leaning her head against Brady's shoulder, she reflected on Marlena's comment about Brady not being able to spend time with his family. Even at Eric's art show, Brady still kept his distance because of her.

A scary thought suddenly entered Kristen's brain. What if this meant she needed to forgive Marlena for Brady's sake? Was that possible? Did she want to do that?

Feeling uncomfortable, Kristen lifted her head and tried to look away. She made eye contact with Jennifer across the room. It wasn't the first time.

In another corner, Marlena looked to John and said, "Brady pulled Kristen into a hug after he noticed we were watching him."

John shook his head. "I wish he would come to his senses and realize she's only with him to get under our skin."

Marlena replayed all the nasty things Kristen said to her recently. "She is truly incapable of growth or maturity."

"Excuse me," Hope cut in as she approached them. "John, I need to talk to you about one of our cases."

Marlena wanted to stick around to hear what Hope had to say, but she decided not to. "I need to freshen up." After giving John a kiss, she walked off.

John gave Hope his full attention. "What's going on?"

Hope motioned her head to her left. "There are two young women standing next to Will and Chad over there."

John noticed them. "Who are they?"

Hope raised her eyebrow. "One of them is Beth Ward. She worked with Greg when he was a participant in that music competition Chad and Will ran a few years ago."

John studied Beth and Michelle even more. "Think we should introduce ourselves and question her on Greg?"

"Not tonight, but we should soon," Hope answered.

Spotting Victor, John suggested, "We should talk to your father-in-law instead to see if he can help us uncover what prison Ignazio may have been inside since Shane hasn't gotten back with anything." When Hope gave him a nod, he led the way to Victor.

Reading John's and Hope's body language, Victor discerned they approached him about business. "What case can I help you two with tonight? If it can wait, you should definitely enjoy some time off."

"That's difficult to do when people are dying," John answered immediately.

Victor peered to Hope. "Who is your suspect?"

Since Victor had his eyes on her, Hope answered, "We don't have just one, but we're curious about Ignazio DiMera."

Victor smugly quipped, "I'm happy Chelsea was able to escape from that DiMera reject's grasp, but I'm unsure why you're coming to me about Ignazio."

John inhaled harshly before explaining, "We're curious to know if you can help us uncover where Ignazio was before his return to Salem."

Tilting his head slightly from side-to-side, Victor revealed, "I didn't keep tabs on him because I assumed he died when the castle came down just as Colin Murphy perished."

"Do you know much about Gustavo Toscano DiMera, Maddalena's husband?" Hope questioned next.

Victor cleared his throat because this was a complicated story. "I don't know much about him except he is Ernesto's brother and took Maddalena away from my brother."

John gave Victor an interested look as he shared, "Ignazio returned to Salem under Gustavo's orders. Any hint as to what Gustavo could want in Salem?"

"I have no clue," Victor admitted. "…but if I had to guess, Gustavo could want a lot of things due to the treatment he received from Stefano and Ernesto. They kept him locked up for a long time. No matter their intentions, that can make someone very distressed."

Wrapping his arms over his chest and placing his left hand over his chin, John mentioned, "I wonder if Gustavo was locked away in the same prison as Ignazio. Ignazio mentioned he was in a prison after what happened in Italy. Something is very different about André's son, and it's clear he's been through something." He lowered his hand and added, "Ignazio was pardoned for all his crimes by the president…"

Victor gave John and Hope a knowing look. "I wonder if Ignazio was in Egypt. I've heard of a prison-like fort, where people are supposed to face their demons. They either die or live."

Trading a look with Hope, John eagerly replied, "Tell me more."

Holding Chad's hand, Will was relieved to be by his side; though his husband still hadn't told him where he was before. Chad simply apologized to Michelle and Beth and left it at that. "Yes. There was talk about them visiting the studio this week."

Chad lit up and told Michelle and Beth. "Definitely. I think we have some free time if you want to record something, Michelle."

"Maybe," Michelle replied. There were a few things she felt an itch to record.

Looking the place over, Beth mentioned, "I thought I would see Dario and Sonny tonight."

Will tried not to think of the issues between Dario and Sonny as he shared, "Dario decided to stay in tonight since Sonny's on call. Sonny was here earlier, but he had to head to the hospital." He thought about how Dario was most likely hanging out with Ignazio and decided not to say anything about that.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dario climbed the stairs and walked down one of the halls of his mansion to Ignazio's bedroom. His thoughts couldn't escape his run-in with Gustavo, his paternal grandfather, the day before.

* * *

 _Sunday, October 30th, 2016_

* * *

Rushing around his mansion half-dressed, Dario was trying to figure out his Halloween costume for the party at The Chill at the last-minute. His original plan was to skip the party because he figured he would need a day to recover from his and Sonny's camping trip. Unfortunately, the trip didn't last and was canceled prematurely.

Dario wasn't in a place to celebrate anything, but he found it necessary to put on a costume and smile for the others. Since he couldn't find scissors, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "Nothing is where it is when I need it," he spoke under his breath when the doorbell rang.

Heading for the door, Dario put the knife down and opened the door to find Gustavo on the other side. He didn't know what to say.

Gustavo immediately noticed Dario was half-dressed. He hoped he didn't interrupt something he'd rather not hear about. "It's good you are here this time."

Dario caught on that Gustavo must have stopped by before. He wondered if it was around the time his grandfather met with his other siblings. "This time?"

Continuing to feel uncomfortable with how Dario was dressed, Gustavo peered inside to make sure there wouldn't be any other half-naked men. "I arrived here Friday to talk to you, but I found someone else here instead."

Dario wondered if Gustavo was referring to Alex or Ignazio. "I was out of town with my fiancé and our friends." Sonny was currently with Will and Chad at The Chill already. He wished he was with them, but he still needed to figure out what Ignazio was doing.

Dario quickly realized he was being rude and invited Gustavo inside. "You are more than welcome to come in." He moved out of the way and watched as Maddalena's husband entered.

Gustavo continued to look the place over. "What is your fiancé's name? Is the relationship a strong one?"

As he closed the front door, Dario wondered if Gustavo was testing his commitment to Salem. "His name is Sonny Kiriakis. My relationship with him is…"

"I know enough," Gustavo cut Dario off. He was uncomfortable with the idea that his grandson was engaged to another man, but he didn't comment on that fact. Instead, he stated, "I know Kiriakis men. They are stubborn and selfish. I am glad I could save Maddalena from marrying one of them."

Dario suddenly began to feel extremely nervous. He realized he needed to take control of this conversation. "I love Sonny, and we are committed to each other like you and my grandmother were." Even if he and Sonny weren't exactly in a good place at the moment, he focused on how much he had put into their relationship because Sonny was so important to him.

Gustavo could see there were cracks in Dario's confidence. "Can you truly be yourself with your fiancé because I don't see how this is possible? You do not belong in Salem."

Remembering how he connected with Maddalena, Dario hoped he could do the same with Gustavo. "My heart is in Salem, and I won't leave it behind. I trust my heart."

Shaking his head, Gustavo replied, "I am the first person to tell someone to follow their heart's lead, but I'm unsure if yours is trustworthy. You have allowed Ignazio into your home. Do not let your guard down with him."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, October 31st, 2016_

* * *

Dario took a deep breath, knocked on the door, and entered the bedroom. "Hello?"

Ignazio exited the bathroom; he took a shower after exercising in the room to avoid running into Sonny. "Hi…"

Dario couldn't help but note some of the scars on Ignazio's stomach, which Ignazio picked up on as he immediately put on a shirt. "I ordered food and grabbed it on my way home. I'm wondering if you'd like to join me. Sonny and Alex are gone."

After making sure his shirt was on the right way, Ignazio verified, "We have the place to ourselves?"

Dario crossed over towards the mirror, which made the room seem larger. "We have this humongous place to ourselves." He still felt like this mansion was too big for them.

Keeping still, Ignazio didn't want to scare Dario off in any way. "I'll join you for dinner."

In the kitchen now, Dario, who was sitting at the table with Ignazio, announced, "I got food from the pub."

It had been some time since Ignazio had been there. "I appreciate you for thinking of me. I know you would prefer to focus on something else."

Mulling over everything in his life, Dario admitted, "I believe I probably should focus on you, so we can sort through things. I tried to talk to you before when you were staying at the Salem Inn, but I found Alessandro there instead. Is he still at the Salem Inn?"

Ignazio quickly denied it. He explained, "Alessandro was only there for a night. I found him asleep in the park, and I brought him back to my hotel room. It was similar to how you found me. How did you know where I was?" He remembered what he overheard Safiya say to Chelsea earlier.

Though he wanted to remain in control of what he shared in the conversation, Dario decided to be honest hoping it would encourage Ignazio to do the same. "Chelsea called me and told me she saw you get kicked out of the Salem Inn. From there, I asked Frank to track you down. He's the new head of security for the family."

Ignazio wasn't sure how to respond at first. He thanked Dario once more. "Thank you for looking for me because I had nowhere else to go. Our nonno has turned his back on me for some reason. He doesn't seem to trust me anymore like everyone else."

Looking into Ignazio's blue eyes, Dario questioned, "Are you surprised no one trusts you?"

"I'm not, but I wonder where you stand on trusting me," Ignazio released. "You allowed me to stay in your home when you knew you wouldn't be here."

Dario remembered Gustavo's warning and how Sonny didn't trust his judgment either. "I don't trust you, but we are hermanos. There is still so much I don't understand because I thought I would never see you again. Seeing you at Chad and Will's rehearsal party, I felt angry and relieved because I thought you had killed yourself after I read your letter."

Ignazio felt Dario's fear in this moment and, without thinking, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I cannot apologize enough, and I do not ever plan to stop apologizing for how I hurt you deeply. I did plan to die, and I almost did, but our nonno, Gustavo, found me and saved me." His eyes went down in shame as he wondered, "He could be testing me now by pushing me away. I want family. I need family. I don't believe I will do well in life if I am isolated after what I became."

Dario empathized with Ignazio on the isolation piece and needed to connect with someone as well. He reflected over everything he had been through with his mother, siblings, and Sonny. "Everything in life seems to be a part of some big test. Is there ever a time a person actually gets to just live and connect with everything and everyone around him?"

Ignazio studied the kitchen around him before returning his blue eyes to Dario. "Are you not living life now with Sonny?"

Dario realized he said too much. "Have you been with Gustavo this entire time?"

Noting the change in Dario, Ignazio removed his hand from Dario's shoulder. "He promised me redemption, so I spent most of my time away in a prison in Egypt. It was complete chaos until it wasn't. It continues to be a struggle at times, but I am working on building relationships with those I hurt – those who are still alive."

Dario remembered when Ignazio came into his hotel room in Italy after he reconnected with Sonny. Ignazio seemed so lost. It was clear everything had caught up to him in that moment, and Dario felt clueless as to what was happening in his brother's head. "I promised our nonna I would love you and protect you."

Shaking his head, Ignazio assured, "That is a promise you do not have to keep. You owe me nothing."

"Stop," Dario interjected. He stood up and opened a nearby drawer. He pulled out the letter Ignazio wrote him and tossed it towards his brother. "Did you mean everything you wrote in that letter? Do you still believe you could be a danger to me? Are you still a monster?"

Ignazio picked up the letter but stared directly at his brother in silence because he feared what would come next.

"The letter hasn't been there this entire time," Dario revealed. "I just put it there because I want you to tell me where you are now in regards to everything you wrote to me. Do you still want to die?"

Picking up on Dario's worry for him, Ignazio shook his head no before verbalizing, "I do not want to die anymore. I want to continue life. I hope I'm not a danger to you, but I am trying to be careful. I don't want to ruin your life, but it may be too late."

Noting Ignazio's fear, Dario pondered, "What do you mean? Is it something to do with Gustavo? What did you bring back with you?"

Ignazio replied, "I haven't brought anything back with me that should impact you in any way. I am referring to the things I've noticed since you brought me into your home." Dario remained silent, so he continued, "Alex, Sonny's brother, had to stay and watch over me…"

"I didn't know that was happening until we were leaving," Dario quickly informed Ignazio. "It wasn't my decision."

Hearing this only made Ignazio feel worse. "I have caused tension between you and Sonny. You two aren't sharing a bed because of me."

Taking his seat again, Dario admitted, "The issues between me and Sonny started before your return to Salem." His thoughts went to his lack of connection with Sonny as his biggest fear began to consume him.

"Are you and Sonny okay?"

Dario realized he had said too much once more. "I don't want to talk about my relationship with Sonny. I only want to focus on your promises and the reason you're in Salem."

Ignazio hated that Dario shut him out. "I already told you I am trying to build positive relationships with everyone I have hurt."

"And after that?"

"I'm unsure," Ignazio responded before saying, "EJ told me a long time ago that we all decide what we do with our lives. Have you figured out what you're doing with your life?"

Dario found that he didn't have a definitive answer out right, but he saved himself by answering, "I'm going to marry Sonny."

"And after that?" Ignazio pushed Dario forward.

"Sonny and I will be happy," Dario claimed.

Entering the mansion, Alex arrived after finishing a shift at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse. He knew Sonny was at work now because he had checked in with him on his way home and wondered what Dario and Ignazio were doing. When he came upon the doorway the led into the kitchen, he was surprised to see the DiMera brothers eating together. Shaking his head, he recalled his run-in with Ignazio while Dario and Sonny went camping. He didn't want to watch them anymore and decided to shower upstairs.

Once he was in his room and began to undress, Alex's phone began to ring. Victor was finally returning his call.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 29th, 2016_

* * *

Two days before, Alex was in his brother's bedroom hashing out what happened with the failed camping trip. "Things are so messed up because I think Dario is afraid to say anything to me even more now," Sonny complained. "Dario is only focused on what I want and how to make my life easier!"

Alex, who sat on the edge of Sonny's bed, responded with, "That doesn't sound like a functioning relationship."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Sonny threw his arms in defeat. Shifting to their own family drama, he shared, "I overheard Brady telling dad and mom that our great-uncle is dying."

Laughing off the thought, Alex was legitimately surprised by Sonny's statement and argued, "That's impossible."

"It's true," Sonny stated firmly. "I wondered if something was going on when I ran into Victor and Maggie at the hospital last month."

Alex could see this wasn't a joke now. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he figured it would be best to downplay it. He shrugged it off by commenting, "Every family has their family drama. We have ours, but the DiMera family is worse. I'm not sure how you do it." When Sonny gave him a questioning look, Alex clarified, "I'm not saying Dario is one of the bad ones, but the others seem really bad."

With his thoughts back on Dario and Ignazio, Sonny began to feel upset once again.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, October 31st, 2016_

* * *

Alex answered his phone and Victor immediately asked, "How is it living with Sonny and Dario? I hope you have some dirt to share."

Alex didn't want to talk about that first. "I have some dirt. Sonny told me you're dying. Is it true? Supposedly Brady told my parents and Sonny overheard."

Victor groaned. He was clearly annoyed. "The news is spreading, which only means my window is closing or may have already closed."

Stunned by the confirmation, Alex wasn't sure what to think.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Finally done with the emergency he got called in for, Sonny walked through the hospital parking garage towards his car. He knew he was heading home and struggled with assuming he already knew what he would find: Dario and Ignazio doing something together. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he nearly jumped when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He fearfully turned around to see who had called him. Slight relief followed when he saw who it was. "Mathieu. What are you doing here?"

Mat waited for a moment alone to talk to Sonny. "I needed to see you," he released.

Sonny just wanted to get home even if it would be most definitely awkward with Dario and Ignazio. "I really don't know why you feel the need to see me. You've already said what you wanted and so have I."

"I wish you would stop pretending," Mathieu complained. "I know you still care."

Showing some impatience on his face, Sonny exhaled, "What are you going on about now? I already told you I'm not interested in any kind of relationship with you. We are done. I am engaged to Dario."

Mathieu wasn't going to let this go. "Why can't you just say it? I know you care because you circled my hospital room after my attack. I know you…"

"I don't have time for this," Sonny cut off Mathieu. He was so frustrated about what was happening with Dario that this was something he definitely didn't have the patience for. "I have a list of things to deal with right now, and you are nowhere close to the top. Actually, you're not on the list at all, so please get it through your head that I want nothing to do with you. Please forget me and find a new obsession!"

Utterly hurt and flabbergasted, Mathieu's face turned red as he wiped the tears in his eyes. "Sonny boy, I will make sure you never forget me!" He turned around and stormed off.

Sonny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He seriously wished Mathieu would go away and leave him alone. He really did have enough to deal with, but now he didn't have the energy. He was spent.

Keeping a safe distance, Alessandró watched as Sonny got into his car. He had witnessed the entire exchange between Mathieu and Dario's fiancé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: We Could Be Homecoming Crashers – Saturday, November 5th, 2016**

 **N** ostalgia filled the air as alumni returned to the campus of Salem University to join current students in more homecoming festivities. It was quite the celebration as the school celebrated their victory in the homecoming game the night before. Familiar and new faces joined in on the parade thrown by the fraternities, sororities, and other social clubs.

On campus, Jade felt a bit overwhelmed because she was facing her future in many ways. If she remained in Salem after graduating high school, she most likely would attend Salem University next fall. That fact didn't exactly bother her. What bothered her the most was the changed dynamic between her and JJ, and the way he practically threw himself at Joy, Qamar's college friend.

Leading the group to a perfect spot to watch the fraternity and sorority floats, Joy turned around and commented, "So, JJ… you stayed the night in Qamar's dorm again. Is it official between the two of you?"

As Qamar abruptly dropped his drink, JJ didn't think anything of what Joy said and jovially replied, "It's not official yet." He knew Joy was asking if they were roommates now.

Feeling completely out of his element because of Joy's question and how everyone was now looking at him for dropping his drink, Qamar swiftly stated, "I need to grab another drink. I'll be back."

Deciding she didn't want to be a third wheel, Jade volunteered, "I will depart alongside you."

Realizing he was alone with Joy on campus, JJ suddenly felt a tad nervous. To escape his sweaty palms, he tried to focus on finding the perfect spot while they waited for Qamar and Jade to join them again. "You find a good view?"

Joy raised her eyes because she was having a hard time seeing anything. "This place is packed."

Turning to face Joy, JJ caught a glimpse of Joy's beautiful eyes. She didn't even have to wear makeup for them to pop. Her freckles did all the work. A realization hit JJ; he had never seen Joy wear makeup before. "Are you dating anyone?" The question escaped his lips before he realized he had actually spoke that question aloud.

Joy was impressed with JJ because he came out with that question without a segue. "I'm single. Why are you asking?"

Realizing his gaffe may have worked in his favor, JJ chose to come out with what he was feeling. "I like you, and I'm interested in you – I'm interested in exploring the possibility of being more than friends – if you're interested."

Joy's confidence seemed to fade as she took in what JJ had said. After a moment, she finally responded, "Though I find you interesting, I'm not interested because… well, I'm a lesbian."

Completely thrown by the revelation, JJ could only release, "Oh."

Joy's nerves began to get the best of her because of JJ's short response. "Are you weirded out by the fact that I'm not 'normal'?"

JJ quickly clarified, "I'm not weirded out! I know normal is many things." Looking into Joy's beautiful eyes, he realized why Joy told him at Safiya's birthday party that the sororities may not want her to join them. It made him feel sad thinking about that.

Noting the sadness in JJ, Joy began to smile with relief. "I'm glad because I want to be your friend."

"Of course. Friends." Though somewhat bummed now, JJ was happy they could be friends. He wondered if Qamar already knew about Joy; it would explain why his friend didn't engage with him when he brought her up and told Qamar he was interested.

Waiting in line at a nearby concession stand, Qamar kept replaying the moment before he dropped his drink. Why did Joy word her question like that? Was that on purpose? Did JJ really not pick up on it? What did he mean by it not being official yet?

Jade noted Qamar was in his head. "Everything in fine form? Did you take a false step?"

Qamar showed Jade some confusion. "False step? What do you mean?"

"What was the cause of you loosening the grip on your drink?"

Catching up mentally, Qamar hesitantly answered, "I'm not exactly sure what happened. I guess I just lost my grip." His thoughts went to how he and JJ fell asleep next to each other the night before – their bodies were closer this time. They weren't touching, but they were close.

Stepping forward since the line had shortened, Jade suspiciously questioned, "Everything in fine form among you and JJ?" She had noticed a shift in Qamar and didn't know what to make of it.

With a convincing nod, Qamar answered, "Yeah. What about you? You don't seem as enthusiastic today."

Jade looked down and contemplated being honest with Qamar. She didn't want to add to her embarrassment, but she also needed someone she could talk to. "Life, without a doubt, could be more desirable. JJ and I discussed a concern, and I concluded in the end we will under no circumstances have a relationship beyond a friendly association."

Qamar's eyes widened and was surprised JJ didn't say anything to him about having this talk with Jade. "I'm sorry." He knew Jade was into JJ, but he also picked up on the fact that JJ didn't feel the same.

Jade tried to play it off by shrugging her shoulders. "It is life I suppose. I was aware of his lack of affection in that regard, but I craved ignorance to the fact. It is absolutely an improvement to be aware of it now I suppose. I mean, he has consistently shown more interest in you, so that fact should have been my leading tip-off."

Unsure he was following Jade, Qamar said, "What do you mean?"

Jade began to chuckle. "Not that I believed he could be homosexual, but you two are chums… and… and you are a male. I suppose he could have been homosexual, but that never crossed my mind. If it did, I would have deduced he wasn't when he shared the discomfort he experiences from being around Harold, who is a homosexual. JJ set the record straight."

Qamar moved past the pun and remembered when JJ told him how he felt awkward about Harold staying at his house. He wondered if JJ did feel weird around gay people.

Interrupting Qamar's thoughts, Jade released, "It's clear JJ has a deep interest in your chum, Joy." Qamar could only nod his head before Jade questioned, "Is Joy in the same boat with JJ?"

Qamar kept his words minimal. "I'm not sure."

Jade watched Qamar intently. She got the sense he was hiding something.

Already in a spot to watch the parade, Michelle placed her arm around Beth's shoulders and said, "Being here this week has shown me how much I miss life in Salem."

Beth quickly cut in, "Not enough for us to move back – especially with a possible serial killer on the loose." She thought about how Hope and John approached her about Greg a few days ago. Looking to Will, Chad, Dario, and Sonny, she suggested, "Maybe the four of you should consider taking a vacay out of town while the cops figure out what's happening."

Chad pulled Will close. "We are being careful. We cannot leave our lives here. There's so much going on."

Sonny thought about Mat almost dying. He was glad he survived, but he didn't really want to focus on him. "We can't let darkness consume our lives. We have Will's birthday party tonight and other important things…" He nudged Dario and noticed Dario almost jumped. "Sorry…"

Dario ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry. We also have our wedding coming up, right?"

Sonny looked to his fiancé and noted Dario's question was a serious one – Dario was legitimately asking him if their wedding was still on. "Of course. We are still getting married. We still need to set a date, but it's happening."

Realizing he offended Sonny, Dario took a deep breath before saying, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Trying to appease both, Will assured, "Nothing is getting in the way of your wedding. We will do what we need so that everyone is safe."

To add to the positivity, Ezra shared, "The mayor is doing her best to make sure everyone in Salem is safe. She's working with the commissioner and the police force to stop the attacks and murders from continuing."

Without thinking Will asked, "Are you being safe?" He wasn't sure who Ezra hung out with these days, even if he was seeing more of him recently.

Ezra felt uncomfortable answering Will's question because assumptions could be made by what he had to say. "I am focused on helping the mayor in whatever she needs to keep Salem safe." His thoughts went to his parents; he remembered he still needed to talk to Chad about Alessandro.

As Ezra answered Will through some discomfort, Chad questioned why Will would ask Ezra about his safety when Ezra was straight. He continued to hold onto Will as his thoughts were interrupted due to the dean taking over the mic.

Dean Winchester excitedly announced, "Are we ready for everyone's favorite part of the parade?!"

Chad noted the smug smirk on T's father's face. He wished T would reveal he was alive to everyone. Lowering his head, he was about to say something to Will, but the crowd got louder as the school's band began to play their fight song.

Nowhere near the parade, Abby tried to grab Josh's hand. "It's already starting." She turned around because she realized Josh had both hands wrapped around his cell phone. He seemed preoccupied with something and had been that way since they arrived. "Everything okay?" It still didn't make sense to Abby when she found Josh this way. She needed him to be present with her.

Josh looked up from his phone and said, "I need to head to The Chill to make sure everything is set for Will's birthday party tonight. I'll drive you home."

Abby wasn't ready to go home and be alone. Rubbing her stomach, she knew she needed to walk around more. "I'll find my brother or Chelsea. Either of them can give me a ride home. You do what you have to do."

Hearing the disappointment in his wife's voice, Josh apologized. "I'm sorry." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and lovingly caressed her stomach. "If you need anything, call me."

With Josh gone, Abby pulled out her phone to text Chelsea. She had to be around somewhere. "Hey. Where are you? I thought we made plans to hang today. Josh totally ditched me again."

"Abby…"

Abby looked up and saw Ian approaching her. "Ian. What are you doing here?"

Ian gave Abby a look to show it should be obvious. "It's homecoming. I went to Salem U for a while."

Abby thought about how she transferred to Salem University during undergrad. "Must have been before my time. Did you come alone?"

"I did," Ian embarrassingly answered. "I thought I would see someone I went to school with, but I haven't had any luck. I'm glad I ran into you."

Abby's phone chimed to let her know she received a text message. Chelsea had just informed her she wasn't coming to homecoming after all. Looking up at Ian, Abby said, "I'm glad I ran into you as well. I was counting on Chelsea on being my ride home, but now she's not coming."

"I can take you home," Ian offered with a smile.

Abby smiled in return. "Well, now I'm really glad I ran into you." Leading the way towards the parade, she said, "Shall we?"

Without hesitation, Ian took Abby's arm and led her to the parade.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Salem Police Department, Hope and John met with the commissioner to discuss their current leads involving the hangings' case. "So, we talked to Michelle and Beth about Greg, but they were unable to give us much. Beth is the one who worked with him while his band made a music video. She told us that she did wonder if he could be gay because of his form of homophobia, but it's nothing that can help us at this point."

"We already have confirmation the murdered victims were all gay," Martin stated through clear annoyance. He felt like John and Hope were wasting time. Turning to John, he asked, "What are we waiting on? What's our next step?"

John defensively answered, "We sent a team to take additional photos at a bigger radius around the crime scenes. We are hoping to get those soon enough. There's got to be something we're missing."

Hope raised her eyebrows. "It could be possible the killer has left Salem already."

Nodding his head, Martin rubbed his chin and said, "I hate everything about this case. It's been some time since the last murder, so it's possible our killer is done for now. We have to keep working though. We can't let anyone else die." He wondered if he should talk to the mayor about addressing the gay citizens of Salem to make sure they were more careful.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Joining Andrew in the kitchen of the Brady Pub, Gabi leaned against the entry post and announced. "Your grandma just told me your Aunt Kayla is coming tonight and wants to hang out and run the pub, which means you can go to Will's birthday party tonight as well."

"Awesome," Andrew replied. "I wonder if I'll have time to get a gift before."

Gabi eyed Andrew for a moment and decided to put herself out there again. "I think we can make time. We can show up fashionably late."

Andrew noticed Gabi hinted to them going together. He chose not to make anything of it though. "I guess that's right."

Gabi continued, "We could grab dinner before the party. Just the two of us."

Lowering the fire on the stove, Andrew turned to Gabi and gave her a questioning look. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Why would we go to dinner?"

Gabi felt the push back and decided she needed to let this go. She had to think about herself, and every time Andrew told her " _no_ " or " _another time_ ", it hurt her. "I thought we could do something to celebrate the anniversary of us becoming business partners. It was three years last week."

Before Andrew could say anything, Gabi turned around and walked out. He returned to the dish he was cooking and knew his need for distance wasn't helping anything.

As Gabi stood behind the bar again, Caroline caught Jeannie's attention by grabbing her hand across the table. "You need to get out of this pub. I already have your Aunt Kayla coming in to help tonight."

Jeannie rolled her eyes. "I've done well for myself on vacation. Limited family time. You and my brother are the only ones I really need to hang out with."

"Jeannie," Caroline said sternly to get her granddaughter's attention. "You missed Eric and Johnny's art show earlier this week. You need to go to Will's birthday party tonight."

Through a sigh, Jeannie agreed to go. "Fine. I'll have to find something to wear."

Pulling money out of her pocket, Caroline slid it over to her granddaughter. "This should help." With Jeannie and Andrew leaving, Caroline wondered if she could find a way to get Victor there without her daughter causing a scene.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Cameron walked through Horton Town Square hoping to find a birthday gift for his brother-in-law. Chelsea was supposed to help him, but she decided to have some sister time with Ciara. Even though they had gone on consistent dates, they didn't seem to be on the same page anymore. He partially blamed himself because he had been busy with his own stuff, but something else was definitely different. "Ignazio…"

Ignazio had just walked out of one of the shops with a bag in his hand. He saw Cameron looking right at him and wasn't sure what to do. Realizing the best thing was to walk away, he turned around to head for his car.

Cameron caught up with Ignazio and stopped him. Reflecting on how Ignazio randomly popped up at Chad and Will's rehearsal party, he couldn't escape the idea that Ignazio meant trouble. "We should talk." He needed to address this now.

This was a bad idea, but Ignazio wasn't one to rudely walk away anymore – at least in times when he didn't feel threatened. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Chelsea," Cameron answered directly. He thought about how Chelsea didn't seem surprised to see Ignazio at Chad and Will's rehearsal party and how she avoided any talk about her ex as well. "What are you doing in Salem? Does it have anything to do with her?"

Ignazio was surprised it took them this long to have this conversation. "I'm here to reconnect with family." Remembering how Chelsea called him the other day and pretended it was an accident, he added, "Chelsea and I have a past, and I would like to apologize to her about what I did as well."

Unsure where to start, Cameron asked, "Am I included in the family you want to connect with? Stefano was my father apparently, and he was your great-uncle."

"You are part of the DiMera family, so of course you are included," Ignazio assured. He thought about how Cameron made things difficult for him concerning Chelsea. "I have been focused on connecting with my brother, Dario. I'm sure we can find some time to talk."

Cameron noted Ignazio wanted to leave. He couldn't let that happen yet. "Why not now? Tell me, what's in your bag? Shopping for anyone specifically?"

Ignazio eyed his bag before returning his gaze to Cameron. He had two gifts in the bag, but only told Cameron about one of them. "Even though I am not invited to Will's birthday party tonight, I thought I would ask Dario to deliver my gift to him."

Putting his hand out, Cameron offered, "I can do it for you. Maybe I could help you connect with our family if they see me with your gift."

An odd feeling came over Ignazio. He didn't expect Cameron to be one to play games like this. "That's okay. I would feel better if Dario did it for me."

Cameron knew Ignazio was lying about something. Backing off, he said, "Well, I'll tell my girlfriend I ran into you today. Anything you would like me to tell her?"

The strange aura exuding from Cameron increased. "I don't have anything to pass along at this moment. Maybe another time. I should go so I can wrap this gift."

Cameron gave Ignazio a nod. He wasn't satisfied, but he figured Ignazio wasn't going to give him anything. He needed to talk to Chelsea tonight.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After the Homecoming Parade, Ian drove Abby home and walked her to the door of her loft. When Abby unlocked and opened the door, he followed her inside and watched as she turned on the light. "Josh isn't home?" he questioned with some surprise in the tone of his voice.

Abby threw her purse on the couch and turned to face Ian again. "He's at work. Thanks for making sure I made it up here safely."

"Are you okay being alone?" Ian questioned.

With a smile on her face, Abby rubbed her stomach and said, "I won't be alone." She moved forward and gave Ian a kiss on his cheek to show her appreciation.

Ian grinned trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Well, until the next time we bump into each other." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Abby rubbed her stomach and bit her lip as a smile began to form on her face.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the kitchen of the Carver home, Theo stood next to Brandon, who was making grilled cheese sandwiches for them to enjoy. His brother was making them exactly how their father made them. It was something they could share together. "They smell amazing!" Theo beamed with excitement.

As he flipped over one of the sandwiches with a celestial blue spatula, Brandon said, "I can't wait to eat grilled cheese with you. We'll have to make them together more often. I remember exactly how you told me dad would make them for you."

Theo agreed. "Maybe we could make some with mom. I know she misses dad."

Brandon shifted his body towards Theo somewhat. "You are so important to your mom, and I hope you know how important you and your mom are to me. I love you both so much."

Theo gave Brandon a strange look because there was something strange about the way his brother talked about his mom. "I know, Brandon. We're family."

Brandon's phone began to beep as the lighting in the room suddenly shifted. It was Joselyn and Theo knew it because he could hear her voice through his brother's phone. She sounded worried.

"Brandon, I need your help," Joselyn declared. "It's an emergency in the psych ward."

Brandon began to panic. "Theo, I will be back. I have to go. I will be back."

Theo watched as Brandon turned off the stove. He looked at Brandon and said, "I'll save you a couple of sandwiches."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Will's birthday party was well on its way. He and Chad decided to celebrate early because of Safiya's release party coming up, which they planned to go all out for since they had also planned a small promotional tour before traveling on a larger tour in the Spring. Leaning into his husband, Will said, "I really miss seeing her perform here."

Michelle stood on stage of The Chill with the microphone in her hand. She was performing _Love Is Worth Fighting For_ by Haley Reinhart with the help of Brian Kahn on the piano. " _When it takes you it's the grandest thing… it'll make you up. It can break you just the same…_ "

Chad turned slightly towards Dario; it felt like forever since he got to check in with him. "How are things with Ignazio?"

Getting in on the conversation, Will mentioned, "I noticed you brought a gift from him…" He wasn't sure if he should share his gratitude considering what Ignazio did to him in the past.

With his eyes still on Michelle, Dario reflected on his complicated relationship with Ignazio. "It's hard to say," he began. He didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to Chad or Will about this because of how they sided with Sonny the weekend before. He also remembered what they said to Hope and John about Ignazio when they questioned Ignazio's character. "He's out on the town since he can't be alone in my extremely spacious mansion."

Getting defensive, Sonny couldn't stop himself from interjecting, "All things considered, he's lucky he can be there at all."

Dario realized he upset Sonny with what he said. It wasn't his intention, but he still apologized by lowering head. "Sorry. I was just saying." It frustrated him because this kept happening with his fiancé.

Chad grabbed Dario's attention once more by saying, "Next time you should just invite him to join us." He figured it would be better to keep an eye on Ignazio. After his conversation with EJ, he wanted to help in figuring out if Ignazio was hiding anything.

Biting his tongue, Sonny crossed his arms and tried to pretend he didn't hear Chad; it was a complete 180 from his friend who seemed to understand why they needed to keep Ignazio at bay. He wasn't happy that Chad wanted Ignazio to spend more time with Dario. When he turned his head, he noticed Will was studying his body language. He smiled to show he was having a good time.

Will inhaled before claiming, "Chad and I are still ironing the details for your bachelor party." He hoped the refocus on Dario and Sonny's relationship would help ease the tension.

Unfortunately, it didn't help. "No camping," Sonny swiftly suggested.

After Michelle finished performing, she walked off the stage to join the others while Brian continued to play. She took Beth's hand and said, "I hope you enjoyed my gift to you, Will."

Will smiled widely and replied, "Beautiful as always, Michelle. I may have to request a performance every time you're in town."

"She'll do it as long as we can stay at your place when we're in town," Beth said as Jeannie, Andrew, and Gabi walked up.

With her arms awkwardly out, Jeannie gave Will a hug. "Happy Birthday, cousin."

Will gave Jeannie, Andrew, and Gabi an appreciative smile. "Great-grandma told me you were in town. I'm glad you could make it."

Dario gave his sister a hug. "Arianna have Carter?"

Gabi nodded her head and noted the sadness in her brother's eyes. He was trying to hide it. "Everything okay?"

Dario tried to communicate he was fine through body language alone. He didn't want to take the chance and say something that would offend Sonny.

Gabi could see her brother wasn't in a place to talk, so she turned to Will and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday!" She debated asking him about T.

As Gabi and Will continued to talk, Jeannie glanced over at Michelle and Beth and was glad her grandmother convinced her to come. "You were at Will and Chad's wedding, right?"

Exiting from one of the bigger storage spaces in the club, Josh searched the crowd for Chad, Will, and Dario. He was happy that they all seemed preoccupied and didn't seem to notice anything. He wasn't sure how tonight would go.

"There you are," Abby approached her husband. She tried to be warm towards him hoping he would be happy to see her as well.

Josh suddenly felt his nervousness increase. He gave his wife a hug as he asked, "How long have you been searching for me?"

Noting the tone in Josh's voice, Abby said, "Not too long. Are you busy?" Josh was being secretive and seemed unnerved by her presence.

With his eyes on the stage, Josh answered, "I am. Brian's almost done with his set, and I have to perform in a bit." After spotting Dustin talking to Brett and Ezra, he placed his arm around his wife's shoulder and suggested, "How about I get you a drink at the bar before I grab my guitar?"

Abby agreed. She watched him closely in silence as he seemed to flirt with the bartender. Thinking about how he was always at work, she began to wonder if he was having an affair with someone at The Chill.

Wrestling with guilt, Josh told himself he needed to find a way to end this. After handing Abby a drink, he kissed his wife before saying, "Wish me luck." He grabbed his guitar from behind the bar and headed for the stage where Dustin and Brian were waiting for him.

Standing at the microphone, Josh announced, "We're going to change things up and play some of Will's favorite songs. First, we have a little ditty called _I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else_ by A Great Big World. It's a bit of a downer, but whatever… Happy Birthday, Will!"

As the trio began to perform, Abby remained at the bar and listened to the lyrics of the song. She couldn't help but feel affected by what the song was about.

Josh sang, " _Oh, I built a world around you… Oh, you had me in a dream I lived in every word you said… The stars had aligned I thought that I found you… And I don't wanna love somebody else._ "

Will leaned into Chad and whispered, "I hope we never have to add this song to our playlist."

Chad kissed the top of Will's head and softly replied, "We won't."

With Brian on the violin now, Josh continued to play and sing, " _Oh, we left it all unspoken… Oh, we buried it alive and now it's screaming in my head… Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping… Oh, that you will change your mind and one day we could start again. Well I don't care if loneliness kills me… I don't wanna love somebody else._ "

Even though he was standing next to Sonny at this point, Dario never felt further away from his fiancé. Though his face was dry, his heart was crying out on the inside. He hated this disconnect and wasn't sure if things would ever change or get better. It needed to get better.

After an instrumental interlude, Josh began to sing the final verse, " _Oh, I thought that I could change you… Oh, I thought that we would be the greatest story that I told… I know that it's time to tell you it's over… But I don't wanna love somebody else. No…_ "

With the song over, everyone at the party applauded. Josh introduced everyone on stage before saying, "Let's move onto something upbeat! Brian, a master of almost every musical instrument thanks to his dad, will be moving over to bass for _Moves Like Jagger_."

Cornering Jack and Nicole, EJ let go of Sami's hand to show he wasn't too impressed with the two in front of him. "What business do you have with my sister, Jade?"

Trading a look of realization with Nicole, Jack said, "You… you have kept us away from Jade." He thought about how every time they were close to Jade, something happened or got in the way. It was EJ. "You've got this all wrong."

Sami crossed her arms over her chest and accused, "So you haven't been stalking a high school senior?"

Nicole glared at Sami and said, "We weren't stalking you…"

Before Sami could come back at Nicole, Jack cut in, "Nicole, you're not helping." He was already annoyed that they had to go through EJ and Sami to get to Jade. Turning to the DiMera couple, he said, "I can explain everything. It's possible you already know the information we're looking for."

EJ showed he was impatient. "Just come out with it already."

Jack cleared his throat and shared, "It's about my son. We are trying to find out who intervened to help him stay out of prison. Sure, he's a Horton, but I don't think that's what saved him." He continually played the name Kaleb in his head.

"Why not?" Sami inquisitively asked.

Jack answered, "Because I overheard Jade tell my son this week that she helped him stay out of prison. Was it you two? Did Jade ask you to intervene in JJ's sentencing hearing?"

EJ quickly denied it. "She didn't say anything to me." He wondered if she could have gone to someone else. His mind began to ponder every possibility and not knowing made him feel extremely nervous. "We need answers."

Since more guests were arriving, Will and Chad stood near the entrance to greet them while the band continued to perform. "Thanks for coming," Will greeted JJ and Qamar. "Where's your sister, Qamar?"

Even though he and JJ got ready together, Qamar felt uncomfortable because he couldn't forget what Jade told him earlier about his best friend being uncomfortable with gay people. It made sense, but it didn't at the same time because JJ attended Chad and Will's wedding and seemed fine then. Realizing Will asked him about his sister, he studied the crowd. "She's not here? Safiya told me she was close when JJ and I left campus."

"Maybe you just beat her here," Chad stated wondering if he should text her.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Will's eyes grew as he revealed, "I think I overheard her say something about a date?"

Qamar tilted his head in confusion, but then had a look of realization cover his face. "She has been acting giddy lately."

Wanting in on the conversation, JJ questioned, "Who do you think the mystery man or woman is?" After finding out about Joy, he didn't want to assume anything.

Just then, Safiya arrived, and she didn't enter alone. Her arm was attached to someone else's. "Hey guys," she said through a huge smile. "This is my date, Ano."

Chad and Will looked on in shock taking in the fact that Alessandro DiMera was Safiya's mystery date.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Deciding it would be best not to attend Will's party, Brady took Kristen out to dinner at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse. He looked across the table and inhaled deeply. It was time to talk about his struggles.

"Brady…" Kristen checked in. She made note of the forlorn look on his face and wondered if the darkness had managed to creep up on her again.

Brady allowed Kristen to take his hand. "As I said before, things have been tense with work and my family. Belle and I haven't been on the same page. She thinks I'm gambling her future with how things are going with my grandfather."

Kristen hated seeing Brady this way. "So, there's no change with Victor? You should work for me if you think he's destroying Titan."

"Why would there be?" Brady released rhetorically while ignoring Kristen's invitation to work for her. "He's set on making sure he destroys Titan before I get my hands on it, and I think I know why."

Somewhat confused, Kristen commented, "You mean besides what I did?"

Brady ignored Kristen's response again and confessed, "He doesn't have the time because he's dying." As Kristen took in the news, Brady showed he was still processing the news himself. "I guess I don't understand it at the same time because he and I used to be such a great team. We were Titan. Does he really hate me this much?" His gut told him no. It had to be the illness messing with his personality in some way.

Kristen heard the pain in Brady's voice and felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She felt bad because she hoped Victor wouldn't change his mind, so she could bring Brady to her side of things. "I hate seeing you so distraught, but maybe faced with death, Victor is revealing who he truly is now."

So unsure on a lot of things, Brady admitted, "I believe that whatever is wrong with my grandfather is impacting his vision and relationships. Everything I've worked so hard for will go to shit."

Kristen continued to hold Brady's hand. "You still have me," she claimed.

Brady released some of the tension from his body. "Sorry. I'm sorry for downplaying our relationship. Of course I'm happy I have you and that you're trying to help me through this even though we're competitors." Allowing a smile to fall on his face, he commented, "My time with Titan would have been limited anyway when we got married."

Thrown by Brady's mention of marriage, Kristen shared, "I see myself marrying you one day as well." She knew that if she was to have happiness with Brady, she would have to make some changes. The first would be to surround herself with encouraging people.

Spying on Brady and Kristen, Alex wondered what they were discussing. It seemed serious. He pulled out his phone and wondered if he should check in with his great-uncle.

"What are you doing?" Adrienne abruptly asked.

Alex nearly jumped because his mother caught him spying on Brady and Kristen. Turning to face her, he lied, "I was just making sure all the tables didn't need anything."

Adrienne peered into the dining area to look over the crowd. She noticed Brady and Kristen were there but chose not to ask about them. Instead, she wondered, "How are you doing at Dario and Sonny's?"

Alex cleared his throat. "I'm settling in." He decided not to say anything about the awkwardness between Sonny and Dario because he knew she would get involved. That was the last thing he needed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

To do some thinking outside of his hotel room, Gustavo sat inside Mandalay Cafe with a cup of hot tea. He mentally spoke to his love as a way to process through everything. "Alena, life in Salem is enlightening but dark at the same time. I know I must talk to Dario, but I am unsure how I can get him to leave Salem with Arianna, Manuel, and Gabriella. I don't want outsiders to taint the future of the family by joining us."

Gustavo's thoughts went to Ignazio next; his arrest specifically. "I don't know what to do with our nipote, Ignazio. The way he was taken into custody is suspicious. I must check in with Alessandro to see if he's found anything on his brother."

Noting how the café was drawing a larger crowd, Gustavo decided he needed to leave. On his way out, he phoned Alessandro, but his grandson did not answer. When he returned his cell to his pocket, he spotted John and Marlena sitting together.

"John Black. The brother of Alena due to Santo whoring himself out to that Brady whore." Gustavo carefully moved closer to the couple to listen in on their conversation. He wondered if there was any truth to what Maddalena told him about them.

John took Marlena's hand to grab her attention. "Doc. I can see you're trying to have fun tonight by putting on that beautiful smile, but your hearts not in it. You're thinking about Will."

Marlena's smile faded from her face. "Well, I just found out Will is having his birthday party tonight, and we didn't get an invite."

John didn't want to amp up Marlena's hurt, so he encouraged, "Don't think much about it because we did receive an invite to Will and Chad's wedding."

Marlena nodded her head. "It was beautiful watching Will marry the man he loves, but we didn't talk much." Shaking her head suddenly, she remembered, "Kristen also got an invite as well, so maybe our invite doesn't mean much."

"Doc…" John kissed Marlena's hand to get her out of this funk. "Maybe it's time Will realizes that he's hurting you. He's apparently doing the same to Roman."

"What do you mean?"

John raised his right eyebrow and shared, "Roman told me Will went off on him in the middle of the Brady Pub."

Stunned, Marlena gave John a blank look. "That doesn't sound like Will."

Agreeing with his wife, John added, "The way Will is treating you is unlike him, too."

Marlena sighed before rehashing, "I tried to explain to Will that what I did to Kristen was deserved. I had to save everyone from that snake."

Shaking his head disapprovingly, John complained, "…and instead Will is judging you for trying to protect everyone."

Digressing, Marlena pointed out, "Confronting Will about this could make things worse."

Smelling the air around him, John questioned, "I wonder if there is another way to get Will to open up to you again."

Marlena looked straight into her husband's eyes. "I can see you're formulating a plan. What are you thinking?"

"You could help T," John suggested. "I know there are questions about how T got to the wedding unnoticed. I also know T is hiding out at Will's to avoid his parents. T is also clueless to the fact that Gabi has custody of his son, Carter."

"I wonder if Will is just stressed about that."

"That's where you come in," John raised his eyes.

Marlena gave John a discouraged look. "There's a problem though. You know I'm not allowed to have patients anymore."

Lowering his eyes so he could give his wife a smirk, John pondered, "Are you really going to let that stop you from being close to your grandson again?"

Gustavo figured he heard enough at this point. He saw the darkness in John to think outside of the law to accomplish what he believed to be necessary and wondered if that was the DiMera in him. Shifting his thoughts to T, he questioned who he was and why Gabi had his son. "I will uncover the facts, Alena."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at Will's birthday party, Safiya quickly caught on that Chad and Will seemed upset by her date's presence. "Did I miss something?"

Suddenly, Dario rushed over; Sonny followed behind him. "What are you doing here, Alessandro?"

"Alessandro?" Safiya released clearly puzzled. "His name is Ano." She turned back to Alessandro to make sure she wasn't making a fool of herself. "Right? Tell them they're confusing you with someone else…"

Alessandro figured there was no use in keeping the charade going. Safiya had played her purpose. "I can explain my reason for being here."

Trying to keep this as contained as possible so it didn't ruin Will's party, Chad approached Alessandro carefully and said, "Let's take this outside."

"I'd like to remain inside," Alessandro persisted. "I'll speak, and if you still want me gone, I will take my leave."

As Safiya struggled with the fact that Alessandro lied to her, Dario took a deep breath and followed Chad's lead in how to approach his brother. "What are you doing here? Want to relive what you did to Chad the last time you were here?" He forgot Chad told him Ignazio and Alessandro were at The Chill recently as he was referring to Alessandro's attempt in getting Chad drunk.

"Why does Ignazio receive special treatment?" Alessandro questioned Dario rhetorically. Pushing past the uncertainty, he stated, "I've clearly upset many of you standing before me, and I hope you can accept my deepest apologies for what I did to each of you. I arrived tonight as Safiya's date hoping we can begin once more and be better than we were in the past. We are family, and family is what is most important."

Chad showed he was skeptical in what Alessandro was saying. He had heard it too many times before. "Why should we believe you? You have lied to me since the first day I met you in Texas. You tried to get me drunk at the first concert here so you could sabotage my plan to reunite with Will. I bet you even pushed alcohol on me while I lived in Texas so I would become an alcoholic. You left so many bottles of hard liquor at my apartment _by accident_."

Will grabbed Safiya's hand to comfort her. "You also used our friend to sneak in here. Why use a fake name? Why did you use Safiya?"

Trying to appease the others, Alessandro showed he heard the horrible things they had shared while he replied, "I see my mistake in how I approached this, but I felt I had no choice. Would you have given me the chance to talk if I approached you directly?"

"Don't turn this onto us," Dario warned. "If you came to apologize, this is not how you do it. I know the DiMera family likes to make a big entrance while craving a large audience, but you're not going to get it."

Agreeing with Dario, Chad argued, "You're not Stefano DiMera. He's dead, and we don't play those games anymore."

As Ezra approached the group to see what was happening, Alessandro's body shifted at the mention of Stefano. "Tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it. I only want to prove my loyalty to our family. Your desires are mine. We are in this life together."

Chad crossed his arms and flexed his muscles a bit. "We want you to leave. If you want to talk, call. We'll schedule something together."

Alessandro didn't want to leave. "I'd really like to stay. I won't cause any trouble."

Letting go of Will's hand, Safiya beelined to Alessandro and asked, "Were you ever really interested in me?"

Alessandro awkwardly smiled. She wasn't really his type; she seemed too young for him. Besides, he had his eyes on someone else. "Safiya, you are truly beautiful…" He decided not to say anymore because it would cause more trouble than he wanted.

Knowing there was a _but_ in there, Safiya pushed Alessandro backwards. "You should leave. I take back my plus one to this party."

Rubbing his chest where Safiya pushed him, Alessandro released, "I promise I want to assist the family in any way I can." He turned around and left.

Will rushed to Safiya's side; she was clearly upset and embarrassed. "How about we head to the office for a bit? I can use some space from everything myself."

Chad watched as Will led Safiya upstairs. He shook his head and hated that this had to happen. He didn't want Will to have a bad time during his birthday party.

Dario moved to Chad's side. "I'm sorry this keeps happening."

Confused, Chad released, "This isn't your fault."

"He's my brother," Dario said to explain why he was apologizing.

Sonny looked on and felt upset for Chad and Will. He struggled with Dario's approach of Alessandro and how he was now apologizing for him. "I'm thirsty," he informed his fiancé before walking away.

To reassure Dario, Chad placed his hand on his shoulder. "We're good here. Fortunately, everyone here tonight is family. We don't have to worry about press." He looked around for Jack and Nicole. He hoped they didn't see any of that.

Ezra immediately moved in front of Chad. "There's something I should've told you a long time ago about Alessandro," he declared.

Chad eyed Ezra and wondered what he knew. "What?"

Ezra noted Dario was interested in what he had to say as well. "It seems Alessandro is staying with my parents and aunt in their home."

"That's odd," Chad acknowledged. "I wonder if EJ and Sami know about that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ezra admitted, "I don't know, but I thought you should know because I don't trust Alessandro whatsoever. I've had some weird encounters with him before."

Dario moved closer to Ezra. "What kind of encounters?"

Ezra took a deep breath before informing them about his past encounters involving Alessandro.

When Qamar followed Will and Safiya to the upstairs office, JJ wandered around and found Abby sitting alone. She was obviously upset. "What are you doing?" Asking the question caused JJ to realize he hadn't spoken much with his sister since his release.

Abby looked up at her brother. "Oh. I'm debating on going home. I thought I would get to spend some time with my husband tonight, but he's too busy performing on stage and disappearing when he's not." She couldn't escape how she felt when he performed the first song.

Wanting to escape his own disappointing experience with Joy, JJ took a seat next to his sister. "Are you and Josh okay?"

Abby shook her head. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this. The last thing you need right now is stress."

JJ sighed. "Abby. I'm fine, and you will be fine, too, when you talk to me about what's going on with you and Josh."

Deeply inhaling, Abby shared, "It's just the stress before the baby comes. Josh is always busy these days. He tells me he's trying to work as much as possible to save money for his paternity leave, but I already know Chad would pay him while he's off if he just asked."

Attempting to cheer up his sister, JJ offered, "Josh is busy because he's thinking about your family. He wants to make sure everything is taken care of. He won't be working, and he'll be all yours when the baby comes."

Abby wanted to believe that, but she still had her doubts on Josh being the better parent. Looking up, she noticed Josh was at the bar again. The waitress was getting very handsy. She hated this.

JJ noted the disappointed look on his sister's face and turned his head to see what caught her gaze. He saw the same thing. He could only imagine what Abby was thinking.

After being told where she could find Will, Gabi headed upstairs before entering the office. "Will, I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to talk to you about T."

Will stood up from the sofa that he, Safiya, and Qamar were sharing. "Now is not a good time."

Safiya grabbed Will's hand to stop him. "It's okay. I just want to think about something else."

Will gave Safiya a nod and turned to Gabi. "What about T? He's not coming tonight."

Gabi entwined her fingers as she moved closer to the others. "I already know Chad doesn't trust T, but I wanted to hear your thoughts."

Will wondered if Chad told Gabi he didn't trust T just now. "T is…"

"T is trying to get better," Safiya interrupted Will. "He's trying to get better, but fear is really messing with him. The same happened with my dad, so hopefully he will get better like him."

Gabi looked to Will to say something. He shared, "I agree with Safiya. It's a struggle, but I think things are shifting for the better. I will keep you updated, but he could be ready to tell his parents he's alive. He told me."

On the dance floor downstairs, Cameron held Chelsea close. She was in her head thinking about how Cameron had been quiet for most of the night. "What's going on in your head?"

Cameron remembered how he found someone who looked like the man Maxine was married to following him around. "I have this strange feeling… like someone is keeping tabs on me."

"How long have you felt this?" Chelsea asked with great interest.

Cameron thought about his run-in with Ignazio earlier. "The last two months, I guess."

Chelsea contemplated the possibilities and one name in particular came to mind. "Have you seen Ignazio wandering around?"

With a look of relief, Cameron answered, "I actually ran into him today." He was glad Chelsea brought up Ignazio because he wanted to talk to her about him. "Please be honest with me…"

Before Cameron could finish, Chelsea stated, "Nothing is happening between Ignazio and me."

Even though that wasn't the question he was going to ask, Cameron felt disappointed. Against his character, he hid his frustration because he didn't want Chelsea to be a liar. "I need to get some air. Do you mind?"

Chelsea recognized that Cameron had completely shut down on her. This was the first time he did it. "Sure. I'll find Abby or someone else."

As Cameron headed towards the entrance of The Chill, Dario found Sonny sitting alone with a drink in his hand. "Chad told me Will and Safiya are rejoining the party, which means we'll be cutting the cake soon."

Sonny put his glass down and stood up. "I guess we should head for the cake then."

Dario stepped in Sonny's way. "Are you okay? We have some time to talk if you want."

Sonny showed some discomfort on his face. "I wanted to wait until we went home, but I can't wait."

Fear filled Dario's eyes wondering what Sonny would say. "I love you, Sonny."

Sonny was caught off guard by Dario's response. "I love you, too, Dario. I just don't know what to do about your brothers just showing up and ruining everything."

Dario swallowed hard. "Just so you know, I have nothing to do with Alessandro. I don't know what he's planning."

Sonny looked down and asked, "Do you want to know? Do you want to believe him when he says he's here for family? I mean, you brought Ignazio's gift for Will tonight. Will you help Alessandro feel welcome at events he and Ignazio have no business attending?"

When Sonny made eye contact with him, Dario struggled with the fear he saw in his fiancé's eyes. It reminded him of his own. "What do you really want, Sonny? What would make you feel better – safer?" His questions were the safer way of what he truly wanted to ask.

Caught off guard once again, Sonny answered, "Ignazio needs to find another place to live… soon."

"I'll take care of it," Dario firmly replied without hesitation. He turned around and walked away.

Sonny took a few deep breaths. He felt something familiar and foreign at the same time before Dario walked away. His fiancé kept questioning his love and seemed to doubt him. Sonny began to feel bad and started to doubt himself because he saw the way Dario agreed to whatever Sonny wanted to make him feel better.

After announcing it was time for cake, Chad headed for the large table and saw his sister walking in the same direction. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much tonight."

Lexie kept her phone in her hand. "I hoped to talk to EJ, but he seems busy as well."

Noting how Lexie seemed preoccupied, Chad said, "Did something happen?" He stopped walking and glanced over to make sure Will was okay.

Lexie followed Chad's lead and stopped as well. "I still haven't heard from my mom. I checked her apartment earlier this week, and something seems off about it. Cameron thinks so as well."

Chad felt Lexie's nervousness as well. "It's odd she hasn't reached out after the way she disappeared last time." He hoped Celeste was okay.

As they waited for everyone to gather around the cake, Sami nudged her husband and said, "There she is."

EJ made eye contact with his little sister and motioned her to join them. He turned and noticed Nicole and Jack were standing next to him already. "I'll take the lead on this," he informed them.

"Did you require something?" Jade questioned showing she wasn't feeling amused about anything.

EJ wondered if Jade was upset at him for some reason. "Where have you been?"

Jade looked over her shoulder and saw JJ standing next to Qamar and Safiya. "I was outside in the car. Sami sent me a message about the cake, so I decided to come inside."

Clearing his throat, EJ noticed that his brother was busy lighting the candles on Will's cake. "I need you to tell me something, and I need the truth." When Jade didn't budge, he asked, "Who did you ask to help JJ during his sentencing hearing?" He figured it would be best not to give Jade the opportunity to deny it.

Jade noticed the way her brother, Sami, Jack, and Nicole were eyeing her. She knew they knew something, but there was no way she was giving them what they wanted. "I don't necessarily feel the need to apologize, but I can't share anything with you. I vowed I would not speak a word about the person who offered his or her assistance." She didn't understand how they could know she helped JJ.

Before EJ, Jack, or Nicole could respond, Chad got everyone's attention. "I want to say a few special words – I guess I should say sentences – about my handsome husband." He turned to Will and grinned with pride. "I am very lucky to have Will in my life, and I'm sure all of you could say the same. He is the kindest and most caring person I know. Though I plan to celebrate him every single day of my life, today I want to celebrate him just a tiny bit more. I love you, Will. Happy Birthday!"

"I love you." Will kissed Chad.

Chad turned to the others and led everyone in the room in singing _Happy Birthday_. Will took in everyone's smiling faces and found it all contagious. He wished T could have joined them tonight, but he understood his friend's fears.

After they finished singing, Will made a wish and blew out the candles. Suddenly, the front doors of the club opened. Marco walked inside first.

Confused, EJ stepped forward, "Marco, what do you think you're doing?"

With a rose-colored veil, Renée entered soon after. "Marco simply wanted to be a gentleman and open the door for his mother. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe my invitation got lost in the mail."

Unsure of what exactly was happening, Chad grabbed Will's hand feeling the need to protect him. "And who are you?" He had never met Marco's mother before and didn't understand why she was wearing a veil.

"You don't know who I am," Renée commented before saying, "It's not your fault. I came before you found out Stefano was your father." Uncovering her face, she beamed with excitement, "You see, Stefano was my father as well. I am your sister, Renée, and I've come out in the open to take my rightful place in the family once more. I am home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: We Could Be Consumed by the Fire – Sunday, November 6th, 2016**

 **Y** awning, Ignazio suddenly sat up because he struggled in deciphering where he was exactly.

"Do you want me to dance around the fire?"

Since his vision was somewhat hazy, Ignazio rubbed his eyes hoping it would clear things up. He recognized the woman's voice and when he got a closer look, he saw he heard correctly. Azzura was now dancing around a campfire.

When he heard clapping coming from his left, he turned his head and saw Maddalena sitting next to him. She slapped her hands together to the beat of Azzura's dance. "Nonna, what is this?"

Continuing to clap her hands, Maddalena leaned into her grandson and said, "Do you remember any of this? The memory is a tricky thing. What is real? What is in between the lines?"

Ignazio returned his gaze to Azzura. He studied how lost she seemed dancing near the fire. "Why is Azzura dancing around the fire for you?"

Maddalena replied, "She knows I love fire. Unlike her, I prefer to watch from a safe distance. She is too close for my comfort. She may be consumed by it."

Focusing his eyes on the fire, Ignazio began to see his own face within it. "Am I the fire?"

"Why would you ask such a question, nipote?"

Ignazio breathed deeply. "I extinguished Azzura's life. She is dead because of me. Maybe I could have saved her." He realized he couldn't save her if he was the fire, but then he knew he could have removed himself if he knew he was the fire.

Maddalena placed her hand on Ignazio's arm. "If anything, I am the fire. Not you, nipote. I made her who she is and ignited the hatred that led to her demise. I took her baby – the one she claimed came from EJ. It was clearly a dishonest statement, but I received confirmation before the procedure was done."

"What do you mean, nonna?"

Maddalena shook her head. "Before the procedure, in a drugged state, Azzura revealed to me the father of her baby was Forrest Hall." Resting her hands in her lap, she shifted in her seat. "I claim I prefer to remain at a safe distance, but the truth is this: I got too close as well. I played with the fire. I was consumed by it, nipote."

The fire suddenly grew bigger. Ignazio turned and saw Forrest reach out of it and take Azzura with him. Both disappeared into the flame. "You are not alone in this, nonna."

"Nevertheless, you must live, and I must die," Maddalena claimed.

Ignazio shook his head. "I don't understand. Why do I get to live?" He thought about his time in Egypt and everything he struggled through to survive.

Maddalena cleared her throat to catch Ignazio's attention. "Your sins are on me to pay the price. I surrounded you with the fire. You still have life in you. You still have love."

Whispering in Ignazio's ear, Ric said, "Do not listen to her. You still have so much you need to suffer for, Nazio. Don't let her take what's rightfully yours."

Ignazio shook his head. "I killed love. I should pay for my own sins. It's what I deserve."

With some concern, Maddalena declared, "I hope you are not referencing Azzura in any way. Azzura was not in love with Forrest. In fact, she despised him. You were not in love with Azzura either…"

"I'm not referring to Azzura," Ignazio interjected. "I played horrific games with Dario, Sonny, Chad, and Will."

Disagreeing with her grandson, Maddalena pointed out, "Chad and Will were dating when we last saw them in Italia. You also told me Dario and Sonny reconciled. Their love survived us. You did not destroy anything. If anything, you made their love stronger. Remember, you are the one who helped Dario heal after his mother's death. He would not be where he is now without you."

Shaking his head, Ignazio continued to hear Ric in his head telling him to doubt himself. "You tell me there is still a chance at life for me. What about Alessandro? Will he get another chance?"

Maddalena took a deep breath. "Alessandro must make the decision for himself. He is older than you, but if he alters his path, he can bring good in this world. You and your siblings do not have to follow the path André took nor the path I took."

"I still do not understand what separates me from you and my padre," Ignazio argued.

Maddalena gave Ignazio a warm smile and showed hope in her eyes. "You can still have love in your life, nipote. I know Chelsea Brady loves you, and I know with the way you chose to save Chelsea over me in the castle, you love her."

Ignazio heard his grandmother, but he challenged her belief that her life was over. "What of you and nonno? What of your love for each other?"

With confidence, Maddalena maintained, "Even in death, love is always alive."

Processing the ideas of death and love, Ignazio wondered, "Can death taint love into something else?"

"Your question reminds me of my padre, Santo, and the hate he had for the Brady family. That won't happen to Gustavo. He is too good."

"I'm not so sure," Ignazio admitted. "We all have a monster living inside of us waiting to come out of the fire."

 **–(** **–)** **–**

 _Ignazio_ suddenly jolted up in his bed. He was dreaming and had to catch his breath. Attempting to make sense of what he saw, he got out of bed and put on some shorts.

Since his mouth was dry, Ignazio headed downstairs for a glass of water. When he entered the kitchen, he discovered that Dario couldn't sleep either. "Have you been awake all night?"

Dario didn't answer Ignazio's question, but he did share, "Things got intense at Will's birthday party. Renée has returned to Salem after everyone apparently thought she was dead."

"Renée?"

Dario tried to explain. "From what I understand, she is Stefano's oldest child, but I really don't know anything else about her except that Marco, the old head of security is her son, which means he's family, too."

As Dario continued to share random information about Marco, which included some information about Azzura, Ignazio couldn't help but note how Dario had yet to acknowledge his presence with his eyes. Cutting in, he asked, "Did anything else happen?"

Dario's brain went to what happened with Alessandro and Sonny. "Before Renée arrived, Alessandro crashed the party as well. Sonny got really upset."

Annoyed with Alessandro, Ignazio took a seat with his brother. "I am sorry."

"You didn't make Alessandro do anything," Dario maintained remembering how he apologized to Chad for the same reason.

With a nod, Ignazio confirmed it. "I did not. I know things haven't been good with you and Sonny, so I am upset Alessandro may have made things worse."

Dario didn't want to delve into his issues with Sonny, but he also knew he needed to tell Ignazio he had to move out because it was what Sonny needed. "My hands are tied, and I wish things could be different." He was able to speak that aloud, but he found himself struggling with saying more. This wasn't how he wanted to do it. He wanted to have a real conversation with Ignazio that wasn't quick or forced.

Ignazio could see Dario was struggling. Before his brother could say more, he told him, "I understand, and I hope I didn't cause too much damage."

Dario wondered what Ignazio understood, but he was afraid to ask. He still wanted to have a full conversation with Ignazio before actually asking him to move out. "You may have only revealed the damage. It was already here." Feeling worn out, he abruptly stood up. "I'm going to attempt sleep again." He didn't want to say more at this point.

Ignazio watched Dario leave. After a moment, he commented to himself, "I didn't help anyone."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that morning, Lexie arrived to the DiMera mansion and found EJ and Sami in the main room. "Where are the kids?"

"They're upstairs with Jade," Sami answered as she crossed over to the mini bar. She felt fortunate that Jade and the kids got a long, but she also hoped Jade didn't bad mouth her when she wasn't around.

EJ walked over and greeted his sister with a hug. "You didn't have to be here for this. Chad and Cameron aren't coming."

Lexie looked down and thought about her son and the fact that her mother had not touched base with her. "There's no change with Theo. I know I'm no longer a part of DiMera Enterprises, but I need to be sure life is in a decent place. I have good work to do, and Renée can't get in the way of that. What do we know?"

EJ thought back to what Renée shared with them at The Chill the night before. "We know André faked her death when he tried to take over Tony's life years ago. We also know Marco is her son, but they have not revealed who his father is."

Putting her glass of water down, Sami groaned in disgust, "It would be really gross if André fathered Marco. Besides the incest, we have too many children of André roaming Salem."

"I don't think Marco's father is André," EJ claimed. "I do wonder if father knew Marco was his grandson though. I also wonder if he knew Renée was truly alive."

Lexie took a deep breath. "He had to know both. Father always kept Marco close. Marco was always loyal to him. Then, Renée claimed last night that she has father's latest will, which supposedly entitles her to the business and family fortune. Father gave her stock in DiMera Enterprises. She could have access to your home."

Sami moved to EJ and took his hand. "No one is taking what is rightfully ours."

Thinking out loud, EJ decided, "We may have to move things around and put things in place, so she can't have access to them. I need to talk to Chad." EJ figured it would be best to separate The Chill from DiMera Enterprises so Renee could not get her hands on that.

Upstairs, Jade walked out of the room where her nephews and nieces were watching a movie. Moving to the top of the staircase that led to the foyer, she could hear EJ, Lexie, and Sami discussing Renée and Marco. She was happy EJ was distracted and seemed to forget about her involvement in helping JJ escape jailtime. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

Returning to her room, Jade pulled out her phone and dialed Peter's cell. When he answered, she immediately shared, "I am uncertain if my brother requires assistance, but it appears so with his eldest sister's homecoming. There is some concern about the business."

Peter was confused. "His eldest sister?"

Jade turned her head and listened to make sure no one was outside her room. "Affirmative. I believe she announced herself as Renée. The crowd seemed to believe she had died. It was a peculiar evening."

Intrigued, Peter said, "Tell me more."

Back downstairs, Sami exclaimed, "We'll have to legitimize whatever paperwork she has, and we can stall with that process as long as we need. It's also important to note there had to be a witness outside of Renée when Stefano supposedly signed this _last_ will."

EJ understood his wife's plan, but he stated, "We need to play this differently. If what she has is legitimate, we don't want to make an enemy out of her. First, we must uncover what she wants – if she can play well with others."

Lexie shook her head. "From what I heard and remember, she doesn't play well with others. She plays games so that she wins every time." She wished her mother was around, so they could talk to her about Renée.

Sami hated this. "Is there anyone we can talk to who could figure this out without her getting suspicious?" She knew her mother was an option because Marlena was friends with Renée, but she didn't know if she could trust her mom to work with them.

Lexie pointed up and said, "There's Joselyn… her sister."

As EJ and Sami began to discuss Joselyn, Lexie's phone made a sound. She pulled it out of her purse to find Olsen had sent her a text message that had a link attached. The text stated: Check out the link. We need to talk ASAP."

Nervous, Lexie pressed the screen on her phone to open the link.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Will entered The Chill with Beth and Michelle and found Qamar and Dario restocking and cleaning off the bar. "Afternoon…"

Dario slowly turned towards Will to inform him, "Chad's upstairs in the office."

Will looked up. He spotted Chad on the phone. Moving to Qamar, he patted him on the back and said, "Thanks for starting on the internship right away. Sorry it's not so glamorous at the moment."

Qamar shrugged his shoulders and appreciatively replied, "I'm enjoying it." He noted the sleeveless shirt Will was wearing and got lost in Will's well-defined arms. "It's great being here and seeing you."

Will smiled at Qamar and said, "It's great seeing you, too."

Qamar couldn't stop staring. "Maybe you could show me what it is you do here… get a personal tour from my boss."

Dario quickly picked up on the fact that Qamar was crushing on Will. He moved from behind the bar to join their new intern and tried to distract him. "How about you help me set things up in the basement for tomorrow?"

"Before you go," Will released to stop Dario and Qamar from leaving. "I have a random question about Salem U."

Noting how Qamar seemed to lose himself in Will again, Dario volunteered to answer Will's question. "What do you need to know about Salem U?"

Will moved closer to Qamar because he already asked Dario his question before; Dario didn't have a clear answer. "I'm hoping Qamar can help me on this one. Do you know if Salem U does anything for trans students – help them feel safe in any way – help them feel comfortable?"

Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, Qamar wondered, "Why are you asking me?"

Will crossed his arms and realized he made Qamar feel awkward. "Sorry, I am just wondering how Salem U treats its trans students and faculty. I tried to find out this weekend during homecoming, but my time on campus was limited. Do they have an open bathroom policy?"

Qamar thought about it for a moment before saying, "The school has designated bathrooms from what I understand, but I'm only a freshman."

"Thanks, Qamar," Will stated with appreciation. "I'll let you get back to work."

Qamar nodded his head and followed Dario downstairs after telling Will, Beth, and Michelle bye.

Leading Michelle and Beth upstairs, Will entered the office so Chad could say goodbye to their friends. He quickly noticed something was wrong with the way Chad ended his phone call. "What's wrong?"

Chad crossed his arms over his chest and reluctantly shared, "She-who-shall-not-be-named is stirring trouble like always."

Believing he was referring to what happened the night before, Beth asked, "Your long-lost sister everyone thought was dead?" Hearing the question aloud, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"He means Taylor West," Will informed Beth after greeting Chad with a kiss. "What did she do this time?" he asked as he faced his husband again.

Chad tried to calm himself. "She scheduled a last-minute concert outside of Salem on the same night as Safiya's album release party."

Surprised by the news, Will shook his head. "She didn't. Why does she keep doing this?"

"Because she can," Chad exhaled. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Taylor can keep trying, but she won't get in the way of Safiya's success."

To show he had confidence in Chad, Will smiled, "I know you will." He turned his head and reminded his husband, "Michelle and Beth wanted to come by before I drove them to the airport."

Chad walked over to his friends and gave them hugs. "I can't believe you're leaving already. I can't apologize enough for not picking you up at the airport when you first got here."

Michelle mirrored Chad's sadness. "I know, but Beth and I had so much fun with you two. Marriage looks good on you."

Chad beamed as he took Will's hand in his. "It really is amazing!"

In the studio basement, Dario handed Qamar a guitar and told him where to place it. He watched Safiya's younger brother and thought about the way he looked at Will. Grabbing another guitar, he handed it to the intern. "This may not be an appropriate question, but are you seeing anyone?"

Qamar held the guitar in his hand and froze. He wasn't sure where this was coming from – especially after Will questioned him on the trans community at Salem University. "I'm not," he answered.

Recognizing he was correct in the possible awkwardness of his question, Dario quickly said, "I'm sorry. Just trying to get to know you better. I've seen you with Joy on campus, and I've also seen you hanging out with Abby's little brother."

Connecting the dots of what Dario was trying to get at, Qamar turned around and changed the subject. "Where am I putting this one?"

Dario closed his eyes and realized he embarrassed Qamar. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "You can place it next to the other one."

After placing the guitar in its spot, Qamar turned around and timidly admitted, "I'm not sure about it…" Seeing the confusion on Dario's face, he clarified, "I don't know where I stand on the sexuality spectrum. I'm still trying to figure it all out."

Remembering his own struggle, Dario exhaled, "I'm here if you ever need to talk. I can probably relate in ways."

"Thanks… I will probably take you up on that," Qamar said with appreciation.

"Good."

Since they were alone, Qamar decided now would be a good time to take Dario up on his offer. "I don't know how I can know for sure without trying anything."

Dario didn't know what to say at first. He didn't expect Qamar to open up about this so soon. "Are there any single gay guys at Salem U? Probably a dumb question because I know there are."

Qamar lowered his eyes somewhat as he answered. "There are, but I want to be with someone I can trust. You should probably also know I've never been with a girl either."

"Trust is very important," Dario acknowledged as he reflected on his relationship with Sonny.

Back in the office upstairs, Will gave Chad another hug and kiss. "I'll see you later to help you with the Taylor situation." He headed out with Michelle and Beth after Chad gave him a hopeful nod.

Chad returned to his phone. There was so much he needed to do before Safiya's album release party. He thought about calling her to tell her the news about Taylor, but he didn't want to worry her in any way. She already seemed upset with how Alessandro used her the night before. "I need to keep things positive…" he whispered to himself.

All of a sudden, Chad's phone began to ring in his hand. He didn't recognize the number. Against his better judgment, he answered, "Hello?"

"This is Luca Ortiz with WWEN; I work with Jack Deveraux. I'm calling to see if you have any comments on the latest political ad against your sister, Dr. Alexandra Carver."

"Huh?" Chad was confused and had to mentally catch up to what just happened. "What are you talking about? What political ad?" As he waited for a response, he realized he was considered an easy target due to how he came out publicly years ago and then had to use a body double to avoid the press afterwards.

Mr. Ortiz explained, "As I am sure you're aware, your sister is running to become the new mayor in Salem. An ad came out today warning the citizens of Salem not to vote for her because of her ties with your father – specifically how she covered up the fact that Dr. Ben Walters was forced to remain in a coma to protect your father, Mr. Stefano DiMera. Do you care to comment?"

Chad couldn't believe this. He quickly ended the call and hoped that was the correct decision. Sitting at his desk, he opened a tab on his laptop to search the ad in question. He managed to find it, and watching it only made him feel worse. He was livid.

Outside of The Chill, Josh pulled into the parking lot confused. He didn't expect Chad, Dario, and Qamar to be there because he was told not to come in the night before. "Looks like I can't get rid of the stuff in the storage room. I can't deal with this anymore, but I'm going to have to wait." Grabbing his phone, he took a deep breath. He had to make a call before Chad or anyone else caught on to what was happening.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, T laid in his bed at Chad and Will's mansion. He thought about how he missed Will's birthday party the night before and continued to feel bad about it, even though he apologized to Will numerous times. He still wasn't ready to be public. He couldn't face his parents quite yet. He wished he didn't have to.

* * *

 _Saturday, November 5th, 2016_

* * *

After knocking on the door frame of the study, Will walked in to find T reading. "Chad and I are heading out for my birthday party. Just want to see if you have everything you need for the night."

T put the book he was reading down. "I am so sorry for not going to your party."

Will gave his friend an assuring look as he said, "You don't have to apologize because you're not there yet. I'm just happy to know you've realized you need to tell your parents."

T decided not to comment on that. Instead, he told Will, "I have what I need. I really appreciate you for taking good care of me."

Will placed his hand on T's shoulder. "We've been through so much together growing up. You'll always be important to me. I'm just so happy you're alive."

With a smile on his face, T said, "I'm happy to be alive as well."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Sunday, November 6th, 2016_

* * *

Pulling himself to the side of his bed, T stood up. He thought about how he was receiving fewer visitors lately and wondered if it was his fault. Will made time for him, but his best friend also had his own life to live. Chad seemed to want to keep his distance at times, and T wasn't sure what to make of that. Even Frank seemed to disappear on him.

T decided he needed to escape this room. He was hungry. Maybe a sandwich would help him clear his head.

Outside the front door, Jeannie arrived hoping to run into Beth and Michelle since she knew they were staying at Will's house. Knocking on the door, she waited for someone to answer.

Walking through the foyer when Jeannie knocked, T stalled for a moment before he hesitantly answered the door. When he saw Jeannie standing there, he remembered seeing her at Will and Chad's wedding. "Why are you here?"

Jeannie put a smile on her face and decided to move past T's rudeness. "Is anyone else home? Michelle or Beth maybe?"

T continued to study Jeannie closely. "I'm the only one here. Will left to take Michelle and Beth to the airport." He remembered seeing Shane with her the day he returned to Salem and recalled seeing them in one of the pictures Eric showed him while Will and Chad were on their honeymoon. "Your dad… he was at Will's wedding, too…"

Replaying his run-in with Shane at the wedding, T recalled how he believed Shane was checking up on him. He wondered if Jeannie was now doing the same. Why was she really here?

T was really starting to weird out Jeannie. She nodded her head. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Feeling his nerves increase, T replied, "Where is Drew now?"

Confused, Jeannie released, "Drew? My brother doesn't really go by that anymore, but he's probably at The Brady Pub. Why are you asking about my family?"

"I'm only interested in your dad," T clarified. "I knew him as Drew, but he looked different from when I saw him at the wedding. He saved my life."

Pointing behind her towards her car in the driveway, Jeannie announced through an uncomfortable grin, "I need to go. So sorry to bother you." She swiftly turned around and got in her car.

T watched as Jeannie started her car. He closed the door and felt extremely nervous. Did he just make a mistake?

In her car, Jeannie dialed her father's number before driving off. When he answered, she said, "Dad, I just had the weirdest experience in Salem. Will's friend or roommate… I'm not sure… he asked about you, except he claimed he knew you as Drew. He claimed you saved his life."

Shane thought about his twin brother – someone he hadn't seen or thought of in years. "I don't know why Will's friend would confuse me with someone else. When are you returning to New York?"

Jeannie didn't think anything of her father's subject change. "Tomorrow. I should get off the phone since I'm driving. I'll check in later." After putting her phone in the seat next to her, she began to berate herself. "I need to stop chasing after women in relationships."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Josh returned home to find his wife stressing at her laptop. He was already on edge because his mind was racing for solutions to his predicament as well. Rushing to Abby's side, he fearfully questioned, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Abby heard the genuine concern from her husband over the baby. She kept her focus on her laptop as she assured him, "He's fine." She then informed him, "I'm writing something for work since a former employee died a while back."

"Who died?"

"Zedekiah Pittman," Abby answered. "He was actually spying on my mom for Kristen Blake." Shaking her head, she added, "Some of our readers have filled the comments section asking about him. We tried to ignore them, but now it's getting to be too much. I promised mom I would write something about Zedekiah to hopefully get the comments to stop."

"Will it work?"

Feeling somewhat calmer since she was processing this with Josh, Abby admitted, "It could go either way." When she found a photo of Zedekiah, she immediately showed it to her husband. "This is him. He seemed like a nice guy, but he was a liar."

Josh swallowed hard because he recognized Zedekiah. He managed to hide it from Abby, but he was freaking out on the inside. What did this mean?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Horton house, JJ entered through the front door after returning from an NA meeting. He had a short time to get ready for his shift at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, so he rushed to the foot of the stairs. When he overheard his mom talking to someone on the phone about visiting with foster kids and trying not to think about Zedekiah's death, he stalled because he wanted to know who she was talking to. He felt in the dark when it came to his mother's life – was she thinking about fostering a kid?

Jennifer looked up and noticed JJ was watching her. She told Hannah she would call her back and put her phone away when she ended the call. "Son. Are you hungry? I can make you something."

JJ wasn't hungry. "Everything okay?"

Jennifer stopped pacing; she realized JJ picked up on her anxiety concerning Zedekiah and Kristen. "Everything is fine. Just dealing with some work-related issues." Moving closer to her son, she asked, "Are you heading to work now?"

Realizing his mother assumed he was leaving, JJ shook his head. "No. I have a minute or two. Is it okay if we talk?"

"Of course, sweetie," Jennifer rubbed JJ's back. "You can talk to me whenever you need to talk."

JJ showed some discomfort and thought about the distance he felt with his parents. He wanted to talk about what happened with Joy and refocusing on his well-being, but he needed to check in with her about something else first. "Have you talked to Abby lately? She and Josh don't seem to be in a good place."

Jennifer considered what she knew of the issues between her daughter and son-in-law. "I checked in with her this morning about an issue with work. She said she was resting with Josh since Chad told him they were closed for the day."

JJ knew that was a lie because he knew Qamar was working at The Chill today. "I hope they enjoy their day together."

With her hand still on JJ's back, Jen asked, "Is that what you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, JJ decided to go with short and sweet. "I just want you to know that I'm doing my best to avoid any complications."

Jennifer proudly smiled at her son. "I'm glad to hear that. Has anything or anyone tried to get in the way of your plan?"

Before JJ could answer, Harold entered the house. He was clearly an emotional mess. "Jen, I think I've decided I need to return to my home."

Jen rushed to her friend's side and asked, "What's going on, Harold? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Shaking his head, Harold admitted, "I still feel lost, and I don't want to be a burden on anyone." He looked away in shame and revealed, "I'm starting to question if I was a burden on Jere, and maybe he did kill himself."

This needed to stop. Jen placed her hands on Harold's shoulders, so he would look at her. "We both know that's not true. Jere loved you, and the police are investigating the hangings now. Whoever did this to Jere killed Zedekiah, too! You did not do this!"

JJ watched in awe as his mother continued her attempts to encourage Harold. She and his father were fighting to make everything better. He wished there was something he could do to help.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in her chair at home, Renée had a cup of tea in her hand as she announced to her son, "EJ informed me he wants to meet this week. He and the others most likely want to get things in order before we sit down to discuss the future of the family."

Marco was still adjusting to the fact that their connection to the DiMera family was finally out in the open. "Have you heard from Tony?"

Giving Marco a knowing look, Renée answered, "Not yet, but I can be patient a little longer. We have everything covered before he finally joins us."

A part of Marco wondered if his mother was being delusional in all of this coming together, but he couldn't let the doubt get in the way of what she wanted. "We're getting what's rightfully ours no matter what. We deserve it."

As Renée agreed with her son, there was a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" She didn't want to say it aloud, but she prayed it was Tony making a surprise entrance.

Marco headed for the door. "I'll see who it is." When he opened it, he found Joselyn standing on the other side. "Can I help you?"

Joselyn walked past Marco stepping into the house. She eagerly asked, "Is it true?" When she saw Renée sitting in the chair, she looked at her in awe. "Is my sister truly still alive?" She couldn't believe her sister was in Salem before and she had no idea.

Perplexed by the strange woman who rudely entered her home, Renée questioned, "Who are you?"

Joselyn never thought she would get this opportunity. She kneeled down next to Renée and proudly beamed, "My name is Joselyn Brown. I am your half-sister through our mother, Lee DuMonde."

Renée showed some doubt on her face. "My mother died in a mental hospital. I was told she died because she believed I had been murdered."

Nodding her head, Joselyn shared, "Yes, she died of a broken heart. You were taken from her, but so was I. Your father, Stefano, made sure I was given to my biological father's family to be raised. His name was Curtis Brown."

Shaking her hand at Joselyn, Renée stated, "This may well be true, but I don't know you. I don't know if you expected some grand moment of reunification with family, but I've never had a strong bond with anyone in my family except for my son, Marco."

Marco watched as Joselyn's joy seemed to fade somewhat. He helped her return to her feet and said, "I guess that makes me your nephew."

Joselyn smiled at Marco, but Renée continued to show she was unmoved. "That's enough…" she complained. "If there's nothing else to say, then I must ask you to leave. I have some important matters to process concerning my future – my son's future."

Trying to make sense of Renée's coldness, Joselyn told herself she was like this because she didn't believe her. Maybe Renée needed time to process all of this. "I know this is surprising and a lot to digest. "I also came to help you readjust to Salem. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there is a serial killer on the loose."

With her anxiety suddenly increasing, Renée tried to play it off. "Why on earth would you think that is important to me?"

Joselyn showed great concern for her sister. "I thought you should know because I've read into your past. I know you've been the victim of serial killers before. I believed the last one succeeded." When Renée looked away, Joselyn continued hoping to appease her, "I don't think you have to worry about this one though since he or she is targeting gay men."

"Well, I'm neither gay nor a man," Renée released with annoyance and frustration. "Again, I don't need you around nor your help. I have what I need. Please, get out of my house."

Disappointed now, Joselyn took a deep breath. This was not how she thought this would go. It reminded her of how things ended with Chelsea. "I can see I am bothering you. If you ever change your mind, I work at Salem University Hospital. I'm in charge of the psych ward there."

"So they have a crazy woman taking care of other crazies," Renée released more to herself.

Marco walked Joselyn out and gave her an apologetic look. Once he returned inside, he stared at his mother intently. He couldn't believe the way she treated Joselyn, her sister, just now. "What was that?"

Renée could see her son did not approve of her reaction to Joselyn. "I told her to leave nicely, didn't I? We don't have time for any distractions. She is a distraction."

"Is Arianna a distraction?" Marco quickly questioned.

Renée gave Marco an impatient look because his question was pointless. "You already know she is not. She is part of our future."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After Andrew took his grandmother's and Victor's order, Victor watched him head back to the kitchen and commented, "It's too bad Andrew turned out to be Shane's son and not mine. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

Caroline slapped her hand softly against the table. She was annoyed Victor would mention that historical detail out of nowhere and questioned if it was him reflecting on his legacy. "Enough with the small talk," she declared. "I want to know about you – your health specifically."

Wondering if Maggie told Caroline, Victor showed some annoyance on his face, but not too much. He was aware of the fact that the news was getting around. "You know I can't lie to you, so I'll just say I don't have long."

Frowning now, Caroline asked, "There's nothing you can do that could help?"

"It's done," Victor claimed. He had accepted death even though there was still so much he needed to settle.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Caroline pushed through all the emotions coming up and announced, "I want to help you and Maggie. Whatever you need."

Victor smiled at Caroline; he appreciated the love and loyalty. "I think I know a way you could help," he stated. "After I am gone, I want you to travel the world with Maggie. See the world with her since I cannot."

In the kitchen, Gabi's phone began to ring. Since she wasn't occupied by anything too taxing, she answered, "Hello."

"Gabi, it's Justin," he announced. "I'm afraid I have some possibly troubling news."

"What is it?"

Justin cleared his throat before sharing, "I just received word that T's parents are taking this to court now. A date has been set."

Closing her eyes, Gabi rubbed her head with her free hand. She thought about how Dario and Will told her T seemed ready to tell his parents he was alive. "I think I know what I need to do."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When her phone began to ring, Sami rushed over to it and looked at the screen. It was Lucas. "Hello…" she answered.

Lucas replied in a whisper, "I just got a call from your dad asking me if Will is being careful. Want to tell me why?"

Sami quickly became annoyed. "I can't believe he's going to you now. He's only calling you because Will and I are currently not talking to him."

"Well, I figured that much," Lucas released before continuing, "…but do you mind telling me why Will needs to be careful? Is there something happening that I don't know about?"

Now annoyed with Lucas, Sami rhetorically questioned, "Have you not been watching the news?" She then said, "There may be a serial killer preying on gay men. Chad and Will are making sure they are never alone outside. Hope assured me they are doing their best to find whoever is responsible."

Lucas allowed some uneasiness to sound in his voice. "What are the chances that this is connected to the DiMeras?"

Of course this was where Lucas went. Sami rolled her eyes and was about to go off on Lucas, but she suddenly heard Allie's laughter in the background. She then heard Sophie laughing as well. "What's Allie doing?" she curiously asked. She figured a subject change would be best.

Lucas stopped whispering, "She and Sophie are watching funny videos on YouTube."

Sami tried not to think too much about it. "I didn't know she still watched those."

"She does," Lucas confirmed. "Sophie has actually introduced her to these teacher prank videos. Allie is living for them right now as you can probably hear."

Sami suddenly didn't feel well. "I need to go. Maybe you should check in with Will on occasion. I know he loves hearing from his dad."

"Alright…" Lucas released in annoyance. "Next time don't leave me in the dark."

In the office behind the foyer staircase, EJ took a quick sip of his drink. "So, why are you here, Ignazio?"

Ignazio was still recovering from his dream. "I heard about Marco's return to Salem from Dario. He hinted to some tension between the two of you due to Azzura's attempts at passing her unborn child as yours. I know Azzura also had a relationship with Marco. I do not know if this helps you in any way, but Forrest Hall, the officer who kidnapped Nicole Walker, was the true father of Azzura's baby."

EJ eyed Ignazio to make sure he heard correctly. "And you know this for certain?"

Ignazio sighed and said, "My nonna informed me Azzura told her about it before Azzura's death." He confidently looked directly into EJ's eyes in shame. He had to own this.

EJ turned around and placed his hand under his chin. He debated telling Marco this news because his belief that he was the father of Azzura's aborted baby caused a rift between them. Ultimately, he decided against it for now because Marco wouldn't believe him at this point. Too much time had passed.

"Is my information helpful?" Ignazio questioned.

EJ turned around again and nodded his head. "It was, but there are some things I still need to sift through."

"I want to be helpful," Ignazio released.

With a nod, EJ assured Ignazio. "I know. Just like you, your brother, Alessandro claims he wants to be useful. He tried to meet with me recently, but I ignored him. Then he made an appearance at Will's birthday party while I was looking for my sister, Jade. He claims he wants to help the family, but I'm not sure I can trust him. What do you say?"

Ignazio struggled with answering out right because Alessandro was different. Something was inconsistent about his brother. "I don't know if he's being honest, but your suspicion with me should be given to him as well – maybe even more so."

EJ heard enough on Alessandro for now. There was someone else in the family he was curious about. Raising his glass close to his lips, he requested, "Tell me. What is the latest on your nonna, Maddalena?" before taking another sip.

Ignazio looked forward – past EJ. "She's gone," he simply stated.

EJ tilted his head to study Ignazio. What did he mean by _gone_?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Hoping to get in with the commissioner, Charles met with Martin in the Horton Town Square. "I really want to know your thoughts on the current state of the police department. What could be better? What is working? What isn't…?"

Martin wasn't dumb. He had played this political game before back home in Alaska. "When I was brought in by Mayor White, there was a lot that wasn't working. Safety of the community was important, but the mindset for the department used to be against certain citizens of this great town, which to me closed doors on assets we desperately needed. We have worked hard to be more inclusive and less bias. That is working so far, but what seems difficult at this time is the lack of other resources. I don't mean guns or ammo because we have more than enough. I'm referring to training and other important equipment."

With a smile on his face, Charles said, "I'm glad you mention that because as mayor, I hope to tackle those very issues." This was it, it was time to discuss his plan. He hoped by the end of this meeting, he would get the commissioner's endorsement. It would be a big win for his campaign.

Breaking his promise to Will, Chad left The Chill alone after Frank tracked Charles down for him. He stormed over to the man he once called dad and interrupted his conversation with Martin. "You are scum," he shouted.

Charles quickly glared at Chad. "That's rich coming from you."

Getting in between Charles and Chad, Martin questioned, "What's the problem here?"

Ignoring Martin, Chad pointed his finger at Charles and got rather close. "I know it was you who put that ad up even if it says it came from somewhere else. You are going to pay for trying to get in my sister's way!"

Martin looked to Chad and gave him a stern but encouraging look. "I think you may want to walk away right now," he strongly urged.

Chad realized he let his frustration get the best of him. "I'll go." He turned around and walked away.

Wanting to look good from the heated exchange with Chad, Charles immediately said, "I apologize for that… Chad DiMera used to be my son."

As Charles and Martin discussed what just occurred, Alessandró stood at a distance from them. He had witnessed the entire exchange.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Joselyn told you the truth, mom. Renée is alive and is back in Salem."

Anna shook her head in disbelief. Even though Carrie had gotten confirmation from Sami, Anna still couldn't believe the woman she fought for Tony's heart so long ago was back from the dead. "Thanks for calling Sami for me."

Carrie was in shock as well. "Mom, what are you going to do?"

Anna headed to her closet and opened it to look through her clothes. "I'm going to confront Renée in Salem," she decided. "Tony is missing, and she has to be the reason he's been M.I.A.!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: We Could Be Surprised by the Unexpected – Monday, November 7th, 2016**

"You're going to be alright," Delphi exhaled. She had done so throughout the day to remind herself she was still here. She was alive. She was still free.

Wheeling herself into her empty bedroom, Delphi felt relieved she hadn't heard anything concerning Zedekiah's threat. It had been twelve days since his death, so it seemed she was in the clear. If this was the case, she wondered if Alessandro was the one who saved her. If he was, then he still had the information Zedekiah claimed to have on her. This was a real struggle for Delphi. She felt so close to being able to take charge of her life once more, but this question of who or what saved her was too much of a variable for her to feel completely in control.

* _Ring_ * Delphi's cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She moved to her nightstand and grabbed it. Someone important was calling. "This is Delphine Blake-Lee. … You have nothing to worry about. Everything is in place."

Ending the call, Delphi turned her head towards the bedroom door and thought about the extra funding Kristen found going into Blake, Inc. The money did not come from her parents. She was responsible for the money as it was connected to drugs for The Families. It was part of her plan to make her place at the table official.

Delphi also managed to use the drugs to destroy JJ's life after she found out he was trying to dig up who was responsible for the drug business in Salem. "That snake's son should be rotting in jail." She hated Jennifer Horton almost as much as she hated her own family. "Peter's connection to Jade has to be connected to Jennifer and her son. He would do anything for her. He let Brady go for her."

Feeling anxious again, Delphi moved out of her bedroom and down the hall. It was quiet since Peter and Kristen were gone, but she hoped Alessandro was around. When she made it to the stairs, she looked up and debated on pulling herself onto the stair lift to search for him on the second floor.

Fortunately for Delphi, Alessandro walked out of a nearby room. "I did not realize there was anyone else here," he claimed.

"I find that hard to believe," Delphi refuted. "I've watched you carefully, and I know you are one who pays attention to as much detail as possible. How did Zedekiah manage to escape you when I sent you to follow him?"

Alessandro tilted his head. "Are you trying to imply something?"

Delphi crossed her arms and studied Alessandro closely. She knew better than to directly accuse him of being the serial killer, but the longer she thought about it, the more it made sense – even if she had her doubts prior. "There are certain areas about your life that you are not open about. You're out all hours of the night. Are you dating anyone? Do you date women?"

Showing some impatience, Alessandro looked to Delphi and said, "I enjoy the company of women. If you truly believe I have anything to do with those hangings, you are poorly mistaken. You are paranoid and need to clear your head before you destroy what you have here. I am assisting you, and if you do not want it, then I can leave. It will be your opportunity to lose though to be clear."

Backing down, Delphi shook her head. "You have proven your loyalty over the years, but I need you on your best performance. I need you in with the DiMera family."

Alessandro crossed his arms purposely wanting Delphi to see him as an amateur. "They won't let me in. I need to prove to them somehow that they can trust me. They know I want in though."

Looking away, Delphi mentioned, "Peter is meeting with EJ's sister, Jade, tonight to see if she has any info for us. Maybe she can provide what you need."

Nodding his head, Alessandro replied, "She just may be the key to all of this."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At The Chill, Will worked with Josh, Dario, and Qamar as they prepped the club for Safiya's album release party the next day. Checking his list, Will said, "We need three acoustic guitars on stage. We'll have to make sure they are still in tune before the party."

Noting how their intern couldn't keep his wandering eye off Will, Dario quickly volunteered, "Qamar and I will get them."

"Thanks," Will released.

After Qamar followed Dario to the basement, Will told Josh, "I need to make a call and then I'll be down to help you with lighting.

As Will climbed the stairs for the office, Josh focused his thoughts on what he could do with the special storage he was forced to keep on the premises. With Zedekiah dead, he needed to figure this out soon. He was running out of time. He needed to move now.

JJ suddenly entered The Chill. When he saw his brother-in-law, he quickly made his way over before Josh could disappear into the main storage room. "Josh."

Thrown, Josh eyed JJ intently. "What are you doing here?"

JJ decided to come out with it directly. "I need to talk brother to brother. I'm worried about Abby because she is really sad, and I think it could be potentially bad for her and the baby."

Josh didn't know what to say at first. He knew Abby and his in-laws didn't want JJ stressed about anything, so he tried to shut this conversation down. "Everything will be okay because I am here for Abby and my son. We're okay."

JJ saw Josh minimizing the issue with his response. "Is that true? Because you don't seem aware of how much my sister is struggling right now. Where is your head?"

JJ's question caused Josh to struggle mentally as he thought about where his focus had been in order to protect his family from his shame. He needed to get out of this conversation because he suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything. The last thing he needed was added pressure from someone who didn't have a clue. "JJ, you're too young to understand the struggles of a real adult."

JJ couldn't believe Josh said that to him. Hurt, he countered, "I understand struggles. I'm not sure why, but I can see you're pushing me away… maybe you're keeping me from knowing something."

Realizing he offended his wife's brother, Josh inhaled deeply before releasing, "JJ, I care about you and I want to be close, but Abby and the baby are my concern. You're just going to have to trust I will do what is best."

JJ realized he overstepped when he could finally see the concern on Josh's face. "I'm sorry." He felt guilty for making Josh feel bad. "I'm just worried because no one is talking to me about anything. I'm worried things are really bad."

"Things aren't too bad," Josh assured JJ. "It's just stressful."

"I'm sorry," JJ released once more.

"I'm sorry," Josh quickly echoed with sincerity. "I know you have your own struggles, and I shouldn't have pulled the young card on you. I promise I'm there for Abby. You don't have to worry about that."

JJ gave Josh a hug and said, "I'm here if you ever want to talk. I know how my sister can be sometimes."

With a nod, Josh said, "I appreciate that."

Standing outside of the upstairs office, Will witnessed the entire exchange.

"So, have you heard my sister's album in full yet?" In the studio downstairs, Qamar was oblivious to the fact that Dario caught him crushing on Will earlier.

Dario grinned. "More than a few times," he revealed.

"I can't wait to hear the other tracks," Qamar stated with excitement. "I heard the pre-orders are already high."

Dario confirmed the news with a nod. When they got to the guitars, he passed one to Qamar. "So, find a guy you can trust yet?"

Qamar held onto the guitar and gave Dario an awkward look. "No one. I think I need to build on new relationships to find someone I can try things with."

Dario patted Qamar on the back. "I'm sure you'll find him." He wanted to be a positive influence, but he hoped Qamar didn't think Will should be that guy.

Back upstairs, Will helped Josh figure out lighting for the event; JJ was gone. "I know Chad and I say it a lot, but we really do appreciate how you have stepped up even more lately. We know this place wouldn't run as smoothly without you."

Avoiding eye contact with Will, Josh replied, "Well, I enjoy working and being here." He thought about the money he had taken from The Chill. No one had noticed yet.

Will knew Abby and Josh were stressed about the baby. His past with his mother helped him understand why, and JJ's quick visit helped confirm things. "We enjoy working with you, too, but I hope you know you will have to take time off. You can't fight us on this decision either. We won't let you work when your son is born."

When Qamar and Dario rejoined them, Will smiled at Qamar and added, "We have our new intern to help us while you're on forced paternity leave."

Josh wished he could enjoy his growing family, but the fact that he was in deep with some unknown business put him in a place where he feared what could happen while he was on leave. He planned on getting rid of the stuff in storage, but now that he knew Zedekiah was dead, he couldn't help but wonder if that was a warning to him.

Who was Zedekiah tied to? He used to work for _The Salem Spectator_ with his mother-in-law and Kristen Blake. Josh wondered if that was a clue.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, EJ, Sami, Cameron, Chad, and Lexie met with Renée and Marco at the DiMera mansion. Even though EJ told Cameron he didn't have to be there, Cameron decided to come because he felt it was important to meet his sister.

"Is there anything you would like to know about us?" EJ offered Renée. He looked to his eldest sister knowing she could get in the way of their plans for the family's future. She could be talking to The Families just as he suspected Peter and Kristen of doing.

Renée raised her eyes and smirked at her son because there wasn't really anything she didn't already know. She turned to Sami and looked her up and down. "It's odd seeing you so grown up, Sami Brady." She had to push through the trauma she experienced the last time she was in the DiMera mansion to enjoy this moment. After her run-in with Joselyn, she knew she needed to be more patient if she wanted to succeed.

Sami cleared her throat. "It's DiMera now, and I'm sure it's not so odd considering you've lived in Salem while your son worked for your dad under false pretenses."

Before Marco could cut in, Renée swiftly clarified, "I promise you, my son had no clue of the family connection until recently. As I have mentioned before, I had to hide my true identity until father was gone. As most of you know, he doesn't do family relationships well."

Cameron figured he was the minority Renée hinted to. "And I am glad Stefano isn't around to destroy my life now that he's gone." It was hard keeping up with everything DiMera – the family appearances and disappearances in Salem especially – but he didn't want to show it. He felt the need to always keep his guard up. What if he was next?

Looking for a glass to grab, Renée said, "We should toast to that."

Lexie offered her sister a smile, but her mind focused on how Renée claimed she had to stay hidden until Stefano was gone. Renée also claimed she had their father's last will, which gave everything to her. Why would Stefano do that if Renée feared him? Lexie decided to hold onto this for now to discuss with EJ later.

Marco eyed his mother intently. Though he now knew Stefano's role in her life, he struggled because he still felt a strong loyalty to his grandfather. Focusing on EJ, he questioned, "So have you decided to try to screw my mother and me over?"

EJ held his wife's hand and answered, "We do not want to screw anyone over. We will treat everyone fairly as we transition together as a family." He turned to Renée and said, "We would like to see the document so that everything is dealt with in the proper way. It's important we work together as a family, and if you are willing, we all would like to be a part of your life and hope you will be a part of ours." In the back of his mind, he remembered Ignazio revealing the fact that Marco was not the father of Azzura's aborted baby. It was not the proper time to inform his nephew of that fact.

Renée studied EJ. While a part of her wondered if he and the rest of their siblings were sincere in wanting to be a family, she also didn't fully care. This had to be a play to bring her closer, so they could get a full read on her. She was already doing the same. "Marco and I would love that."

Surprised his mother agreed so readily, Marco managed to hide his shock and remained quiet.

Remembering the advice EJ gave him concerning The Chill, Chad came out of his thoughts when he made eye contact with Marco. His focus went to Frank. He was glad he and Frank worked well together.

Working inside the guesthouse, Frank received an email from a contact. The email contained footage from the different airports Wake Ptolemy traveled to and from before he showed up at Chad and Will's wedding. He skimmed through the videos and quickly caught on that T did not take the flight from Spain to New York or the one from New York to Florida. "Someone else used that alias to make it appear T came in from Spain."

Frank knew EJ and Chad were busy with Renée. He decided to do more digging to find out if someone was trying to cover their tracks or deliver a different message. He did feel relief since it appeared T didn't lie to him, especially after Chad suggested their friend could be responsible for the hangings. Taking a breath, he considered talking to T but decided to wait. He remembered Chad mentioning Will and Sonny trying to convince T into seeing Sonny's therapist, Diego Lopez. He knew he needed to get answers before T agreed to do therapy.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Feeling strange, Sonny sat with his parents and brother in the breakfast nook eating lunch. He brought them together hoping he could help them repair their relationship. "How are things going at JoJo's?" he questioned before rubbing the top of his head.

Adrienne placed her fork down and inquired, "I'm still waiting for you to make a guest appearance in the kitchen. I hoped with your brother living here, he would've convinced you by now."

Alex avoided looking at his parents for a moment because he recognized what Sonny was doing. He couldn't have any part of Sonny's attempt in repairing his relationship with his parents even though his mother could be quite charming. Focusing on Sonny, he commented, "Well, with everything that's happening here, I think Sonny may have his hands full at the moment."

Taking Alex's bait, Justin turned to his youngest. "What's keeping you busy here?" He figured it related to Ignazio somehow.

Sonny felt a chill go through his body. "Nothing… everything is fine." He felt a strange tension in his body and became aware of the fact that he was unable to relax like normal.

To keep the focus off him, Alex cut in, "You already told mom and dad about Ignazio, right?"

Adrienne saw the discomfort on Sonny's face and stepped in for him. "He already told us, and he's handling it the best he can."

"Have you told them about how it's causing tension between you and Dario?" Alex questioned his brother without skipping a beat.

Dropping his hand onto the table, Sonny tilted his head and gave Alex a look to question his reason for asking that. "Dario and I are fine."

Alex allowed confusion to show on his face, but then he backed off. "I think I just said something I wasn't supposed to say. I'm sorry."

Adrienne knew Sonny was lying and couldn't help her concern. "Sonny, you know you can talk to us about whatever."

Sonny remained adamant. "Dario and I are fine." To appease Adrienne, he announced, "In fact, we set a date for the wedding. Dario and I are getting married on December 10th."

As Adrienne clasped her hands with excitement, Justin smiled and leaned forward into the table. "So, you went with the _two plus eight date_ … that's exciting."

"Is this why you invited us over for lunch?" Adrienne questioned next. "Are you telling us more? Are we finally getting details?"

Even though this wasn't how he wanted to focus on Sonny and Dario's relationship, Alex was happy that his parents were distracted by their other son. "We're almost a month away. What else have you and Dario discussed?"

Sonny's legs began to shake under the table. He was feeling overwhelmed and couldn't believe Alex put him in this situation. The truth was he and Dario hadn't set a date even though they had previously talked about having it on the tenth, but now it was official, and he had to tell Dario he made the decision without him. This was a mess.

"We just set the date," Sonny finally replied. He didn't want to make any more decisions without Dario. "From here, we get to make all the official arrangements. We'll probably have the wedding here and the reception at JoJo's."

Adrienne's excitement continued to grow exponentially. "Have you decided on the menu?"

"No," Sonny quickly answered with some frustration. He wanted this conversation over, but he recognized he shouldn't have snapped at his mother. "We still need to decide, but I promise I'll let you know with enough time." Rubbing his head again, his eyes went down as he said, "I'm not feeling too well."

Adrienne swiftly placed her hand on Sonny's forehead and admitted, "I didn't want to say anything, but you looked under the weather when your dad and I arrived. You have a slight fever."

Justin stood up from the table as his wife continued to dote on their youngest. "Need anything? Where's your medicine cabinet?"

Alex stood up as well to help. "I'll show you where it is."

Putting his hand out, Sonny stopped them. "No, it's okay. I'll take care of it. I'm sorry, but I think I need to end this early." When Justin and Adrienne agreed, he said, "I'll walk you out."

After walking his parents out, Sonny closed the door and turned to Alex. A part of him wanted to question his brother's behavior, but he wasn't sure he wanted to mess with it since he felt off inside. "I'm going to take a nap before my shift," he decided.

Before Sonny could walk away, the front door opened. Ignazio stepped inside. Seeing his brother's fiancé and future brother-in-law there, he wasn't sure if he should greet them or say nothing at all. He chose to speak. "I will get out of your way."

Sonny really wished Ignazio would get out of his way, but he knew he couldn't tell him that. Dario deserved better. "Forget the nap. I'm going into work early."

Ignazio remained in place and watched as Sonny headed up the stairs. He figured he should give him some space before he walked to his room. After some silence, he began his trek towards the stairs.

Moving quick, Alex stepped in Ignazio's way to say, "You need to leave. It should be obvious your presence is making things difficult for Sonny." After making direct eye contact with Ignazio for a few seconds, he moved out of his way.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Manny took a seat outside of Mandalay Café waiting for Arianna to arrive. He felt anxious and took a sip of his decaf hoping it would help calm his nerves. Reflecting over his interactions with his garage assistant earlier that day, he remembered how Noah kept trying to make plans with him after work tonight. Noah also made a joke that really got to him so bad that it haunted him now. "Why did he have to say that?"

Spotting her brother, Arianna joined him and commented, "I see you couldn't wait for me to get a drink."

Standing, Manny tried to escape the thoughts running through his mind. "I'll go back inside with you."

Hearing a slight tremble in Manny's voice, Arianna noted her brother was on edge. "Did you ask to meet because there's something you need to say?"

Manny rubbed his hands against his legs. "I asked you to meet because I needed to get out of the garage," he admitted.

The garage was usually the place Manny escaped to, not from. Worried, Arianna wondered, "Is it Gustavo? Did he do something?"

"No," Manny quickly denied it. "Have you arrested anyone for the hangings?"

After shaking her head, Arianna asked, "Why do you ask?"

Manny couldn't escape what was boiling inside at this point anymore. "I'm avoiding Noah at the garage because he brings out a part of me that I don't like."

Arianna was aware of Manny's attraction to Noah because Gabi told her. "Manny, hermano, you know there is no shame in being attracted to another man. I know you're aware of this fact because of how you encourage Dario with Sonny."

Looking down, Manny admitted, "I'm struggling with my sexuality, yes, and I also know the murderer is killing gay men… Most likely due to his sexual identity issues." He took a deep breath before fearfully asking, "Am I a suspect?"

Completely thrown by Manny's question, Arianna quickly shut the idea down. "You are not and will not be a suspect because you have never been that type of person. Why would you even make that connection and go there?"

Even if he heard Arianna's assurances, Manny explained, "Noah joked with me earlier about me being the killer because of how shy I can be at times."

Shaking her head, Arianna countered, "Shy is how you've been for some time. You haven't been the confident guy we knew growing up."

"Well, my choices in the past have stayed with me," Manny reminded his sister.

Arianna remained firm with Manny. "It's time to let that go before your entire life disappears, hermano."

Breathing in, Manny wondered if he could still be so easily manipulated.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In Jack's office at the news station, Nicole shifted in her seat. "Should we try to get answers from Jade? If we manage to find her, we can push her a bit to tell us something if EJ's not around."

Jack leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "The problem is actually cornering Jade without EJ knowing." He hated that EJ and Sami stood in the way of his ability to get answers.

"Knowing EJ, he probably already knows the info we're needing," Nicole released with some annoyance. "There's no way he's letting Jade keep a big secret like that from him. We may need to find another way to figure out who this Kaleb Rockstone is."

An abrupt knock on Jack's opened office door brought Jack's and Nicole's eyes towards the entry. John and Hope stood there. "Sorry for intruding…" John released.

Wondering why John and Hope were there, Jack sat up in his seat and questioned, "I hope you have something interesting for me."

Hope eyed John before turning her attention to the two reporters in the room. "John and I are here because we know you worked closely with Noël Fusco."

Wondering why the topic was on Noël, Jack clarified, "Noël works with a lot of people here. Did he do something illegal? Is that why he's been absent?" He doesn't seem the type."

"I'm afraid not," Hope answered confusing Jack and Nicole. "This is off record since this is part of an investigation. Noël's body was found hung from a tree in his backyard. Apparently, his body was there for a while. It was only discovered because the neighbor noticed a bad smell and finally grabbed a ladder to look over Noël's tall wooden fence."

Nicole stood and turned around in shock. "I thought Noël simply took some time off and didn't tell us," she admitted.

"Was he known to do that?" John swiftly asked.

Ignoring John's question, Jack realized, "Another gay man has been killed. The serial killer is still at it."

John turned to Hope with some discomfort. Both knew now that the serial killer hadn't taken a break as they initially believed. "Can you tell us anything about the last time you saw Noël?"

Jack and Nicole looked to each other. Jack took the lead. "It was here. He came in because the higher-ups wanted us to do an investigative report on the hangings in Salem… we told him to be careful."

"Any particular reason why?"

Nicole faced Hope and answered, "Well, he's gay and we know this serial killer or whatever is attacking gay men."

"There was also this UPS guy," Jack inserted suddenly. "Yeah. There was a UPS guy that Noël mentioned when he first came in. This guy was really attractive to him, and we told him to be careful."

John and Hope looked to each other wondering if they could use anything Jack and Nicole were giving them. They needed a new lead.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his cell to his ear, Ian told his brother, "We should have dinner tonight if you're free." As Martin responded, Ian noticed Daniel walking in his direction. He quickly cut Martin off and said, "I'll call you back," before ducking into a private waiting room.

"Ian?" Abby caught him off guard. She was in the room trying to calm herself after her checkup. "What are you doing?"

Ian placed his cell in his pocket and felt it vibrate. He knew it was most likely his brother calling because he ended their call so abruptly, but he didn't bother with it. "I needed a place to hide," he admitted.

Eyeing the empty seat next to her, Abby asked, "Why are you hiding?"

Ian walked into the room more. "It's kind of a long story, but I'm avoiding Dr. Jonas. I don't want to relive my past mistakes, even if I probably should." When she looked in his direction again, Ian realized he was telling all of this to Abby. "Sorry for intruding. You probably want to be left alone."

Abby felt her heart experience a pang of nervousness. She was told in her appointment she needed to avoid stress at all costs and to find something she enjoyed to avoid it. "When have I ever wanted to be left alone…"

Finally taking a seat next to Abby, Ian smiled and said, "I'll stay then. What are you doing here?"

Glancing at the time, Abby claimed, "I'm just hanging out here for a bit before I have to meet my mom for lunch."

Ian still wondered why Abby was at the hospital but decided not to ask in case she didn't want to talk about it. "The baby okay?"

Abby didn't want to discuss the baby. She pulled her hair from her face and asked her own question. "So… is Salem a new start for you?"

Shrugging his lean shoulders, Ian surmised, "I suppose. I lived here before, so it's kind of hard to make it new, but I'm hoping it will be better than my last experience. It helps that my brother's in town this time. It helps you are, too."

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Abby's heart pounded as she closed her eyes. She leaned her face forward and kissed Ian because of what he said to her.

Surprised, Ian went with it.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I need research done as soon as possible," Alessandro spoke into his phone. "I need to know if what I am experiencing could be a side effect or effects from what occurred at Maison Blanche."

"I'm unsure if I should come out of hiding yet, Mr. DiMera," a familiar voice told Alessandro. "It may be unwise."

Alessandro shook his head and spied Kate sitting alone at a table in Java Café. "Do whatever you feel is necessary, but I need answers as soon as possible." Ending the call, he put his phone away and commented under his breath, "EJ is not taking my calls. I may have to approach him in person – directly."

Kate scrolled through her contact list on her phone when Alessandro approached her. She glanced up and gave him a confused look. "Can I help you?"

Alessandro took a seat across from Kate. "I apologize, but I am captivated by your beauty. I noticed you as soon as I entered."

Kate studied the café before asking, "Do I know you?" She noticed the man across from her was smooth but rather young.

"Was I wrong to sit with you?" Alessandro wondered looking deeply into Kate's eyes.

Kate still didn't understand what was happening. Lowering her phone, she confidently answered, "If you want to sit there, I will allow it… but I must warn you, I bite."

With a smirk, Alessandro replied, "I'm counting on it."

When Kristen entered Java Café, Kate noticed how Alessandro glanced at her. Her presence seemed to bother him. "All of Stefano's children are invading Salem these days," she commented. "Some are even coming back from the dead just like their father."

Alessandro tilted his head in confusion. "Returning from the dead?"

A part of Kate wondered if the man across from her could be connected to Stefano somehow. "His oldest daughter returned to Salem this weekend at my grandson's birthday party. I couldn't attend, but I heard all about it from my son. 'Renée is alive!'." Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Let's hope there are no more surprises when it comes to the DiMera family.

Alessandro wondered how he missed this news. He wondered if Renée returned to Salem for the reason he expected. He needed to find out. "I hate to cut this short, but I must leave your side for now."

Kate watched as Alessandro stood up, took her hand in his, and softly kissed it. He left right after. "For now?" she whispered to herself wondering what that meant.

With her eyes set on her destination, Kristen approached the table where Jen sat. "Hi…"

Jen, who was waiting for Abby, looked up at Kristen. Before she could say anything, her phone dinged. "Excuse me." She rummaged through her purse until she found it.

Jen received a text from Abby that read: "I'm not feeling good. I can't make it to lunch. I'll check in later after I take a nap."

Noting Jennifer now seemed worried, Kristen commented with genuine concern, "I hope everything is okay."

Jennifer looked up again. She almost forgot Kristen was standing there. "I think it is. Did you need something?"

Kristen motioned her head towards the empty seat next to Jen. After Jen gave her the go ahead, Kristen sat down and anxiously revealed, "I know this is probably a conversation you don't want to have, but I need to do this. I am in a place where Brady and I are getting closer, and as I try to navigate that bond, I have realized I need someone besides my brother to help me." She mentally shook her head knowing Peter wasn't really helping her.

Jennifer had an idea where this conversation was going, but she also didn't want to assume or jump the gun. "What are you looking for, Kristen?"

"I want to be your friend again," Kristen released. "I need someone I can trust. I know we have our past issues, but even with them, you still manage to be kind and not hateful towards me. You've allowed me to talk to you when I needed to – you're doing it now."

Jennifer showed some uncertainty in her face. "I don't know if I can give you what you need," she answered honestly as her thoughts went to Zedekiah.

Kristen persisted. "I don't have friends. I know it's my fault because I've made some horrible choices. I've tried with my sister-in-law, but she's not a good influence. She's not a decent influence on my brother. That's the reason I came to you instead of her when I knew Peter was doing something completely ignorant. Only you could convince him not to shoot Brady and ruin his life or others' lives. You're honest in a way that doesn't tear people down even if it's something people don't want to hear."

Even with how strange this was, Jennifer could see Kristen was reaching out for assistance. She couldn't just deny her and leave her with nothing. "We can try," she ultimately released. "I'm not perfect, and I don't know if I can be what you need. Things in my life are stressful and busy, but I can try to be your friend." Jennifer thought about her story knowing Kristen was adopted by Stefano. She was not sure if that perspective was needed in her story at this point even if she wanted to get a full picture.

With a sigh of gladness, Kristen wanted to give Jennifer a hug, but she refrained. "Thank you. Can we start now?"

Since Abby canceled their lunch plans, Jennifer readily agreed, "Yeah. I have some time." A part of Jen was curious to know if Kristen knew anything about Zedekiah's death because Harold was hurting, and a killer was still on the loose.

"Great!" Kristen said with excitement. "I'm having dinner with Brady tonight, and I could use some advice."

Jen got comfortable in her seat as she mentioned, "I've noticed you and Brady are spending a lot of time together." She wondered if Brady was helping Kristen separate herself from the influence Stefano had in her life.

Her close connection with Brady was still hard to accept at times. Kristen shared, "We have progressed towards a deeper relationship. Marriage has even been mentioned."

Noting the look on Kristen's face, Jen wondered, "Are you afraid you will mess things up?"

"I always find a way to do so," Kristen admitted. "A darkness seems to always follow me no matter how much I try to escape it."

Jen shook her head and empathized, "That must be hard to live through." Even if she felt bad for Kristen, she struggled with fully engaging with her. "What about Zedekiah's death? Do you blame yourself for that?"

Kristen denied it before saying, "This isn't what I want to talk to you about."

Lost in her desire for the truth, Jen continued, "It's just strange how Zedekiah's body was found hung on a tree outside of _The Salem Spectator_. There's just too much of a connection there."

"Oh." Kristen sat back in her seat and recognized what was happening. "You don't trust me. I was dumb to think we could start without working through everything I did to you. If you have any questions for me, I will answer them."

Jen saw an opportunity in front of her, but she also needed to tread carefully. Avoiding talk about Zedekiah for now, Jen focused on something else she was always curious to know. "When I came back to _The Salem Spectator_ , I found a file on Greta in the office you gave to me when you were parading around as Diana. Why did you have a file on Greta?"

Kristen awkwardly placed her hands on her lap as she hopped on her seat so her back was now straight. She forgot all about Greta's file. "When Maddalena rescued me from that sex trafficking ring, there was talk of trying to bring Greta into the mix because of what Stefano did to her. Maddalena was set on Stefano facing everyone he damaged in his lifetime."

"Did you try talking to Greta?"

With a nod, Kristen answered, "Greta didn't want any part of returning to Salem."

"Hmmm." Jen's response was a short one because she was processing what Kristen had shared.

Kristen leaned forward and rested her hands on the table. "There's more though," she revealed. "I was going to use Greta for my own gain. I needed Greta's money and notoriety, so I could move on to what I wanted for my life."

Jen didn't know what to say at first, but then she asked, "Is that the issue you're having with Brady? Do you think it's possible you are using Brady for his wealth and connection to Titan to get what you still want?"

Kristen glanced down for a moment before returning her eyes to the woman across from her. "I know you're aware of how I tried to use Brady before, but I promise you that is no longer the case." She looked down again as she confessed, "My struggle is that I'm not sure if I can have both power and love. I love Brady, but there are times Blake, Inc. seems to get in the way of that, and then Brady's devotion to Titan and his family seem to get in the way of Blake, Inc."

"So there's no way to make both work?"

Taking a breath, Kristen shared, "I believe I can have both. I've talked to Brady about leaving Titan and working with me, but he isn't biting yet. He pretends like I never asked." She considered the timing wasn't right.

Jen nodded her head to show Kristen she understood where she stood with Brady. "Is there a way you can offer Brady a job with you, so it feels less like you're rescuing him – that it's a move forward for him?"

Inspired, Kristen released, "You may be onto something with how Brady is."

Realizing she got lost in discussing Kristen's issues with Brady, Jen sat back in her seat and glanced to the side trying to figure out a way to return to Kristen's offer of answering her questions. She crossed her arms over her chest before returning her eyes to the front of her. "Can you tell me what you know about Zedekiah's death?"

With the sudden shift in conversation, Kristen got the hint that the only reason Jen helped her was to get answers about Zedekiah. She felt hurt, but she told Jen, "Zedekiah was trying to tell me something before he disappeared. He died before he could tell me something important." She knew she couldn't blame Jen for being curious. No one was perfect.

Jen placed her hand over her chin. She wondered what Zedekiah wanted to tell Kristen.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At Chad and Will's mansion, T walked down a staircase in the foyer because Safiya had arrived with lunch and called out to him from the bottom of the stairs. Since he didn't see her standing there anymore, he wondered if she headed towards the deck or the dining room. Before he could find out, the doorbell rang.

T's heart began to beat a little faster as he grew nervous suddenly. He didn't know why, but he had this fear that his parents found out he was alive and were now standing on the opposite side of the door. Maybe it was due to Jeannie's recent visit reminding him of Drew, the man who rescued him and could be keeping tabs on him.

Safiya entered the foyer and noticed T stood frozen in front of the door. "T, do you want me to see who's here?" When T simply turned to her to do something, Safiya walked over to the door and cracked it open. "Oh, hey, Gabi."

Gabi, who was standing outside with Carter, had a bag in her hand. She smiled at Safiya. "Hey. I didn't expect to see you here. Is T around?"

Safiya was set on saying no because T seemed spooked, but T snapped out of his daze and moved to the door, so Gabi could see him. "Hey, Gabi."

Safiya opened the door more, so Gabi and Carter could walk inside. "Come in."

Gabi looked to T as Carter asked his mom, "Why are we here, Mama? Is Tio Dario here?"

"I need to talk to my friend, T," Gabi answered.

Carter immediately pulled his mother down to whisper, "That's my daddy's name."

Taking the hint that Gabi wanted to be alone with T, Safiya said, "I'll be on the deck. Let me know if you need me." She questioned if she should stay close just in case.

After Safiya left, T looked to Gabi and Carter. "You need to talk to me? If you're about to ask me to babysit, I don't think that would be a good idea…"

T's nervousness was contagious. Taking a breath, she cut in, "I came to introduce Carter to you." She remembered she brought T food from the pub and handed it to him. "I still remember your fave from the pub."

T took the bag of food and looked inside. Gabi did remember, and he realized maybe she was the one who told Eric what his favorite was before. "Thanks."

Returning to why she was there, Gabi announced, "This is Carter."

Unsure he understood what was happening, T placed the food on a nearby table and kneeled to shake Carter's hand. "Hi, Carter. I hope I don't scare you too much."

Gabi felt her heart stop when T said what he did. She looked at Carter and noticed he seemed anxious around T as well. Her son had to be confused because Carter had seen photos of his father before, but T didn't exactly look the same either. T had been through so much. "It's okay, Carter." She made eye contact with T as he stood up again and said, "This is an important meeting because there's something you need to know."

T noticed Gabi couldn't look away. "What do I need to know?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabi knew she couldn't reveal the truth in a direct way because of Carter's presence. "He's meeting his father for the first time."

Father? T looked down at Carter and for the first time he saw himself in the young boy's face. He returned his eyes to Gabi and when she didn't look away he realized this wasn't a joke or a game. "My son…" His thoughts immediately went to how old Carter appeared as he processed the news. He had lost so much time with his son. It didn't make sense why Gabi didn't tell him before, and it bothered him how Gabi watched him like something was off in his head.

Gabi continued to intently watch T hoping she made the correct decision. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess it was a shock to see you again when I thought you were…"

T nodded his head to show he understood, but the truth was he was still processing the news that he had a son. He remembered letting his friends know he was alive at Chad and Will's wedding and seeing Gabi and Carter there. Coming back to Salem brought more surprises than he thought he would find. It was almost too much.

Carter grabbed his mother's hand and pulled it. "Mama… is he okay?"

T watched as Gabi assured Carter everything was fine. His thoughts went to his parents; panic began to set in. "Do my parents know?"

"They do," Gabi answered right away.

T looked away as his heart began to beat faster and harder. "No," he released as he covered his face. He then suddenly went to the door and locked it. Turning to Gabi, he said, "You need to stay here. You can't leave. You have to stay here."

Carter quickly grabbed his mother's leg in fear. "Mama… I'm scared," he cried holding on with all his might.

Gabi picked up Carter to hold him. "T, I'm not going to let anything happen to Carter. We will be okay."

"You don't understand," T raised his voice. "There is so much danger out there! There is destruction waiting to happen! There is death!"

Hearing T's voice from the other side of the house, Safiya rushed back to the front foyer. She saw Gabi holding Carter as she carefully tried to keep some distance from T. Quickly moving in front of T, Safiya gently whispered, "T, you're safe here. Will you take my hand? Do you want me to hold your hand?"

T eyed Safiya as she slowly placed her hand in front of him. He tried to control his breaths realizing he lost himself in his anxiety. Grabbing Safiya's hand, he exhaled, "I am so sorry. I was scared."

"I know," Safiya softly released before repeating, "…but you're safe, okay? You're not in danger. You're safe."

Gabi continued to hold Carter, who wouldn't let up on his strong grasp on her. She didn't know what to do. "T… We are safe. If you want to talk, call me. We can talk in private without Carter."

Embarrassed, T nodded his head. He saw how scared his son was and didn't want to scare him more. "I'm sorry," he told Carter. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Gabi left the mansion with Carter after unlocking the door. Safiya continued to hold T's hand and said, "You should eat something. I know you're hungry." Even though T had shut her down before on seeing a therapist, she hoped T would agree to see Sonny's therapist, Diego.

T agreed softly. "I am hungry." He remembered Gabi brought him food from the pub and grabbed the bag. "Gabi and Carter brought this for me."

Safiya took the bag from T. "I'll put the food I grabbed for you in the fridge for later. You can eat this now."

Outside, Gabi put Carter in his seat before getting in her car behind the wheel. She glanced at her phone and decided to check in with Justin when she got home.

Parked down the street, Gustavo watched Gabi drive off and considered approaching her about T.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at Salem University Hospital, Cameron handed Sonny a cup of coffee. Both were in Cameron's office catching up on Sonny's probation and family issues. "I'm concerned because Joselyn told me you haven't been to therapy in a while."

Sonny took a sip of coffee and instantly felt a bit better. "I've been busy. I know that's not an excuse." He thought about everything he was currently dealing with – Ignazio, Dario, Alex… the list went on.

"You're living with Ignazio now, right?" He considered stopping by.

Cameron's question caught Sonny off guard. "I am, but it's only temporary," he answered.

Nodding his head, Cameron mentioned, "That has to be stressful."

Sonny wasn't really in the mood to talk about Ignazio. Dario's brother was the reason he started his shift early. He only wanted to focus on work. "No offense, Cameron, but I think I'd rather leave the family talk to my sessions with Diego."

Cameron lowered his head to show he understood. He questioned why Sonny was so closed off and wondered if he should be concerned. "Your probation period is close to being done. You need to make sure you do everything you need to do – those therapy sessions especially."

Sonny finished off his cup of coffee. "Don't worry. I will schedule with Diego. I won't cancel again."

After giving Sonny a nod, Cameron put out his hand towards Sonny and offered, "Want another cup?"

Sonny gladly accepted. "Thanks. I think I'm low energy today."

"I've got you covered," Cameron stated pouring Sonny another cup of his special brew. "I'll be off soon if you want to stop by for more later. I'm hoping to convince Chelsea to have dinner with me tonight."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Feeling a headache coming, Theo walked downstairs into his living room only to find all the lights were out. He wondered where his mother was and decided to check the kitchen. Once he entered, he noted the light in the room had a celestial blue tint to it. The kitchen was also crowded with people working on things separately. He didn't understand what was happening.

Theo spotted Pastor Carlson sitting at the table shaking his head. The man who knew his father's family was talking to himself. Theo heard him say, "I need to continue praying for delivery. I'm unsure Lexie can survive another loss."

Brandon joined the pastor with a plate of food in his hand. "Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich? I have more than I need for myself."

Theo approached the two men and tried to talk to them, but he quickly realized they couldn't see or hear him. They didn't acknowledge him at all, and when he tried to touch them, it felt like nothing – just air.

Moving on, Theo hoped he'd find his mom to ask her if she was losing someone else as Pastor Carlson mentioned. His thoughts went to his dad and he felt an emptiness on his wrist. He looked down and realized he didn't have his dad's watch on. It was missing, but there was something else around his wrist. He had on the beaded bracelet he used to wear to block his gift.

An older man approached Theo abruptly. "Don't give in. You don't need to change the future or interfere in any way. It will only curse your life."

Theo shook his head at the man because he knew this wasn't happening. This wasn't real. He needed to find a way out of this vision.

Theo began to make his way through the crowd. He noticed a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies on the counter and looked around because he knew Ciara had to be close. Those were her favorite, and he believed Ciara had to be a clue on how to get out of his vision.

Theo never found Ciara, but Ciara suddenly found him when she grabbed his wrist. "You found your bracelet!" she released with excitement in her voice. "Did you find it in Chad and Will's garden?"

Confused, Theo asked, "Why do you think I found it there?" He didn't know where he found it, but he figured Ciara was trying to tell him something about Chad and Will's garden.

"A lot of things and people get lost in that garden," Ciara said matter-of-factly.

Theo turned his head when he spotted his mother rushing over. He found Lexie. "Mom!"

Filled with fear and concern, Lexie wondered, "Have you seen your grandmother? Maybe you can use your gift."

Ciara joined Lexie and encouraged Theo. "It could work since you had a vision of Stefano's death."

"Can you feel my mother's presence?" Lexie urged.

Theo randomly heard a guitar playing from the other room. "I think I know where I need to go," he whispered to himself wondering what his gift was trying to tell him. Running out of the kitchen, he found himself in one of the rooms in Maddalena's old mansion in Salem. He found himself back in time. He did not understand it.

Pulling himself off his bed, Alessandro left his guitar on his dresser. He did not understand why Theo was giving him an intense look. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

Alessandro smiled. He didn't particularly feel threatened by the kid. "I am one of your great-aunt's servants. I'm not important," he lied.

Theo moved closer to Alessandro. His eyes studied the man in front of him as if he was taking an inventory. "You will be discovered."

Confusion filled Alessandro because he did not understand why Theo would say that to him. He perked up when he suddenly heard Lexie calling out for Theo from the hall. Giving Theo his attention again, he instructed, "You need to go."

Theo didn't budge. "You have nothing to worry about because my mommy doesn't know you."

"Do you know me?" Alessandro asked with great anticipation.

Before Theo could answer, Lexie entered the room. She swiftly got between them and motioned Theo out. "I'm sorry my son is so curious. Are you new?" She realized she had never seen Alessandro before.

Alessandró shook his head and said, "I am no one." He hoped Theo would stay quiet.

Lexie apologized again, noted the guitar on the dresser, and then left the room with her son.

Finding himself in the kitchen again and out of the strange flashback in his vision, Theo looked to his mom when she asked, "Does 'No One' have your grandmother?"

Theo tried to find clarity in what he had experienced thus far, but it was a struggle. "I don't know yet," he admitted. He turned to study the crowd and saw familiar faces spread throughout the room even if he didn't know everyone personally. He saw Jere, Greg, Zedekiah, and Noël rudely walking through the crowd. They bumped into Kate and Joselyn, who were talking to each other at a random but familiar bar he knew wasn't part of his real kitchen.

Theo rubbed his head realizing this could be his longest vision ever. He still needed to figure out what was going on, so he could get out. Returning his focus on Lexie, he directed, "We need to find Grandma Celeste because she'll know what to do."

When Theo noticed a shadow outside, Lexie told her son, "I'll check upstairs."

"I'll go outside," Theo responded feeling anxious. He then said, "I don't want to split up with you."

Lexie placed her hand on Theo's shoulder and assured, "I can take care of myself, but I need you to be careful and come back to me."

Theo gave his mom a hug before heading outside, but once he took a step out the back door, he stepped into a strange building. Walking through a dark and musty hall, he discovered Celeste and Tony tied up to some strange pipes. Someone was holding them captive.

Celeste told Tony, "Theo will save us. He will uncover who has us."

Once again, Theo tried to talk to Tony and Celeste, but they didn't see or hear him either. Hearing a sound come from behind him, he turned around when Tony said, "I wonder if he's back." Theo decided he needed to find out who ' _he_ ' was.

Theo took a step out of the room and found himself standing inside the Blake mansion. He spotted a masked figure quietly walking into a room filled with books. Moving quickly, he wanted to see where this figure was going and noticed Delphi was sitting in a chair with her phone in her hands. Something was about to happen, and Theo did not like the feeling that hit him in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, the masked figure turned towards Theo because he had gotten too close. "You don't belong here," he avowed.

Feeling a chill crawl down his spine, Theo noted how the celestial tint suddenly became darker. He couldn't help but scream as fear completely consumed him. His eyes closed for a moment to escape it, but he heard yells, screams, beeps, cracks, and swinging nooses surrounding him.

When Theo opened his eyes, he saw himself passed out in his kitchen. It was empty now. Everything went black.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that night, Peter met with Jade secretly in the park. "You managed to sneak out…"

Jade nodded her head. "EJ and Sami are engrossed with alternative elements including each other, so it wasn't laborious."

Peter still looked around to make sure EJ didn't have anyone secretly following his sister. "I know I usually ask about business, but I wanted to know if Kristen and I should be threatened by Renée's return to Salem. She claims to have some stake in DiMera Enterprises."

Jade raised her eyebrow. "Is my brother continuing his desire to exclude you from the crucial decisions?"

Peter simply placed his hands in the front pockets of his slacks and shrugged his shoulders. "EJ will never trust me unfortunately. I'm glad I can trust you."

Reflecting on her own place in life, Jade commented, "Existence on the outside is dreadful."

"It is," Peter affirmed. "So, do you know anything?"

Jade placed her right hand on her hip. "I am not abundantly cognizant. EJ and the others plan to gladly receive Renée into the family fold. Their desire is to comprehend her motives to discern her threat level." Jade wasn't sure how she felt about her brother's plan because she felt he had done the same to her when she moved to Salem.

With an appreciative look upon his face, Peter encouraged, "You know plenty. Never doubt yourself."

Jogging through the park, Ezra stopped when he saw Jade talking to his father. "What's going on here?" he said under his breath. He continued to watch Peter and Jade unnoticed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Alone. Delphi sat alone in her designated chair in the library. No one was in the house, so she tried to pass the time by reading a book. It wasn't working though. She was too restless.

Throwing the book on the coffee table next to her, Delphi shook her head. "I continually tell myself my life will change, but here I am… sitting alone while everyone is out there living their lives. I'm ready for it to be my time. I don't know if I can be patient any longer."

Pushing through the negativity, Delphi balled her fist with desire. "I am better than this. I am so close to having more power and more control. I won't be held back by my family. I will be free again even if I have to get rid of the dead weight in this house."

Delphi grabbed a phone with a voice changer connected to it. She was set to make a call but someone from behind suddenly grabbed her neck. Her hands quickly reacted as she reached for whoever was trying to choke her out.

When she wasn't having any luck, Delphi reached for the book on the table next to her. She stretched out her arm as much as she could and was able to grab it. Looking up at her masked attacker, she threw the book and hit him on the head causing him to let her go.

Delphi began to catch her breath, but she knew she had to think fast. She pushed herself out of the chair and into her wheelchair. When she heard something hit the floor, she realized she dropped her phone. "Shit." Looking up, she saw the masked figure coming for her. She needed to get out of there.

Rolling out of the room as swiftly as she could, Delphi headed down the hall and turned the corner, so she could get to the front door. Unfortunately, she was going too fast as she turned and fell to the ground when her wheelchair tipped over.

Delphi didn't stay down for long though. She couldn't just give up. She pulled herself up on her hands and began to move herself towards the stairs. "Come on…" she said under her breath.

"Why are you even trying," Delphi's attacker called out as he slowly walked towards her. "We both know how this ends tonight. You on a tree in your backyard."

Taking in what the man in black said to her, Delphi realized she was being attacked by the serial killer. She didn't have time to ask why though. She needed to find a way to get out of this. She prayed Peter, Kristen, or Ezra would arrive and save her. She couldn't die. Not like this!

The masked man laughed. He grabbed Delphi by her legs and pulled her towards him.

Delphi was completely caught off guard when she realized her body was going in the opposite direction that she wanted. She turned her head and saw her attacker had grabbed her legs. "No!"

"There's no escaping this." Turning Delphi around, the disguised figure picked her up by placing his hands around her neck to choke her out. "I'm sorry, but you know too much."

Delphi felt her weight pulling her towards the floor as she tried to breathe through the strong hands that held her in the air. Trying as hard as possible to break his hold on her with her own hands, Delphi kept her eyes on the aggressor who held her life in his hands literally. The black mask. Who was underneath? Was it who she thought it was?

Letting go, she reached out to pull off the mask. If this was it, she wanted to know if she was right about everything. She managed to unmask her attacker and was surprised to see she was wrong in her assumption earlier that day. Shocked to her core, Delphi did not understand… how could it be him?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: We Could Be Comatose – Tuesday, November 8th, 2016**

 **D** eath can arrive at one's door so quick, it catches everyone off guard. But sometimes even when Death believes it has won, life manages to find a way to hang in the balance.

* * *

Against all odds, Delphi somehow survived the attack on her life the night before, but she now laid in a hospital room comatose. Kayla found Peter, Ezra, and Kristen inside when she entered the room. "We have test results," she reported as she slapped her fingers against her clipboard.

Peter moved to the front of his sister and son. "How bad is it?" he questioned hoping Dr. Johnson had positive news to share.

Kayla gave Peter a solemn look. "We're still assessing the damage done, but thus far there appears to be no brain damage. We won't know anything completely until she wakes up, but it's uncertain at this point when that will be. With everything she has been through, I can say she appears to be a fighter, so it's important to remain hopeful."

As Kayla answered Ezra's follow-up questions, Peter recalled the moment he arrived home at the same time as Kristen. When they walked through the front door, they knew something was wrong because Delphi's wheelchair was on the ground. Peter rushed through the house looking for his wife and managed to find her lying next to a tree in their back yard. She kept coming in and out of consciousness. She couldn't speak; there was a rope burn around her neck.

Outside of the room, Will figured he was in the right place when he saw Brady waiting alone. Giving his mother's step-brother a hug, he asked, "Have you heard anything?"

Brady shook his head. "Kayla just went inside. I got here not too long ago."

Will grabbed the back of his neck and worried, "Ezra must be going through hell. Have you seen him at all?"

Denying it, Brady disclosed, "I only saw Kristen for a second. Ezra and Peter have been with Delphi since she was rushed here last night." He knew Kristen wasn't a fan of her sister-in-law, but he knew her concern was focused on what this would do to Peter.

Suddenly, the door opened; Ezra stormed out first as he headed down the hall. After Will went after him, Kristen came out next. When she saw Brady standing there, she gave him a hug. "There continues to be no change in her condition, and we still have no clue who did this." She couldn't stop thinking about how she was out with Brady for dinner. If she had been home, she could have saved Delphi.

Brady held Kristen and attempted encouragement. "She'll wake up when she's ready."

Pulling away from Brady, Kristen shared with uncertainty, "Peter is staying here, which means I have to go into work alone."

Caressing Kristen's arm, Brady volunteered, "I can help."

Kristen shook her head even if she wished Brady could help her. "When I told Peter I would take care of business he didn't seem very happy about that. If you helped, it would only upset him more. Don't worry. I have Jean-Luc to help me."

"You don't need help," Brady claimed. "…because you can do this on your own."

Kristen pulled Brady into another hug. His belief in her helped her push through the darkness and fear.

Will followed Ezra into another hall where a couple vending machines stood. "Ezra…"

Seeing Will there, Ezra pulled him into a strong embrace. "I don't get this. I don't know why this happened." It didn't make sense to him why his mother was alone.

When Ezra pulled away and put some distance between them, Will genuinely asked, "Is there anything you need? Anything I can do to help?"

Ezra shook his head and closed his eyes. "No… my dad wants me to wait on calling my grandparents and my mom's siblings until they have more answers. I hate this so much. I keep wondering if he caused this somehow. If they both were involved in something that put my mom in a dangerous situation."

Since he didn't have all the details, Will curiously questioned, "Dangerous situation?" His thoughts went to the times his mother, Sami, put herself in dangerous situations and was hurt because of it. He wondered if Delphi had done the same.

Ezra's body stiffened as he shared, "Someone tried to hang my mom on a tree last night, but she managed to free herself right before she lost consciousness." It didn't make complete sense how his mother was able to do it, but he figured adrenaline could have played a role.

Noting what this was doing to his friend, Will stopped Ezra from continuing. "We don't have to talk about this if it's too much."

Exhaling deeply, Ezra replied in uncertain defeat, "I don't know if I should because there's nothing I can do to help. Talking about it will only make me feel more frustrated."

Will decided to do something he knew would help Ezra focus on something else. Making a selection on the vending machine, he squatted down to grab the bag of cookies he bought for Ezra. He stood up and turned to rejoin him. "These are your favorite, right?"

Ezra released a small grin and slightly nodded his head. "Thanks." He took the bag of cookies after Will opened them for him. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"There you are," Charles Woods approached Ezra and Will. He didn't care that he interrupted their peaceful moment. "I heard about the attack and wanted to offer my condolences."

Confused, Ezra released, "Thank you, but why…" He stopped himself because he realized what this was about. "You did not have to come and do that."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Charles looked from side to side as he mentioned, "I've been up here for the last twenty minutes walking around, and I've seen no sign of Mayor White. I find that very strange considering you've worked so closely with her."

Ezra became defensive. "Mayor White is not here because I asked her to stay away, and she respected my request."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason?" Charles questioned next. Even if he didn't have definite answers, he was still suspicious.

Giving Charles a dirty look, Will cut in, "He already answered your question. You should move along."

Ezra's body tensed up due to the conflict in front of him. "I need to find my dad to see if there's any news." Turning to Will, he said, "Thanks again. If I need anything, I'll text."

With Ezra gone, Will took the opportunity to lay into Charles. "How do you live with yourself?" When Charles gave him a smirk, Will's voice increased in intensity. "Over the years, you've accused Chad of a lot of terrible things, and here you are taking someone else's tragedy and trying to make it into something that can benefit you. The only reason you're here is because you stupidly believe it will help you become mayor! You are trash! There's nothing honest about you!"

Charles rolled his eyes as he casually shot back, "I see Chad has rubbed off on the kind-hearted Will Horton already. That's too bad. Another Horton loses their soul to the DiMera family."

Walking down the hall, Maxine stopped when she saw Will warn Charles, "You need to stay away from the DiMeras because it will only hurt you in the end!" She wondered why Will would threaten Charles that way.

Meanwhile, Marco found Joselyn in her office. It was odd to think of this young woman as his aunt, but the DiMera family lineage was anything but simple. "Excuse me," he announced himself.

Joselyn turned her head and was surprised to see Marco there. She looked past him to see if he was alone. "Can I do something for you?"

Marco thought of his mother treatment towards Joselyn when she stopped by on Sunday. He knew she didn't want him to talk with his aunt at all. "I don't mean to be rude, but I want to know if what you shared two days ago is true."

Disappointed about how her reunion with her sister went as well, Joselyn sighed. "Everything I said is true. I am your mother's half-sister. After my mother had me, I was taken away and adopted by my bio father's extended family. Stefano DiMera killed both of my parents. One may have deserved it, but my mother went through hell because of him."

Stefano truly played a cruel role in a lot of lives. Marco leaned against the doorpost and commented, "I know my mother can be difficult and stubborn at times." Sometimes it seemed like Renée was living in the past even if she claimed she was focused on the future.

Joselyn had some idea that Renée could be stubborn with the research she did, but it didn't prepare her for the real deal. "When I discovered she was alive, I pictured this great reunion. I thought it would be a good thing that would help me get a lot of real answers. Does she know you're here?"

After telling her no, Marco explained, "I hate to tell you this, but she wants to keep her distance. She's here at the hospital now, but she has no idea I am here with you. I will probably have to find her again soon."

Curious, Joselyn asked, "What are you hoping for here?"

Marco hadn't really thought about it. "I'm not sure," he started. "I guess I want answers as well, and maybe I'm looking for family to connect with… family who hasn't been tainted by Stefano DiMera."

Feeling doubtful, Joselyn cautioned, "That may be hard to do. Even in death, Stefano is everywhere."

Figuring he should find his mom again, Marco excused himself. "Thanks for your time."

Alone in her office once more, Joselyn returned to what she was doing before. She glanced at her screen and read the important email she received from the hospital pharmacy. There seemed to be some inconsistency with the medication count and staff was looking into it further. Knowing Nathan received the same email, Joselyn decided she needed to check in with him.

In a different hospital room, Lexie sat next to a comatose Theo. "Theo, if you can hear my voice, please know I am here. I love you so much. Don't give up." She hated that he was still in this situation.

EJ watched as his sister pleaded with his nephew. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "He's not giving up. He has so much to live for." Even if he had said this numerous time to her prior, he didn't let that take away from offering genuine hope.

Lexie continued to hold her son's hand but looked up to EJ. "The seizure he experienced the night before was the biggest one yet. He must be trying to tell us something. But this can't keep happening or we will lose him."

EJ hated that his sister and nephew were in such a bind and that Lexie was too busy helping him with Renée while Theo had the seizure. Knowing his sister, he knew she was upset with herself for being distracted. "I will get another specialist to come to Salem."

Unable to escape the ache this situation put her in, Lexie rubbed the top of her head. "There's no point, EJ. No one can help Theo at this point." She prayed her mother would surprise them by returning home with answers.

Renée knocked against the door and entered. She saw this as a way to get in with the family. "I was just told about Theo's situation. If you need anything, Lexie, I will do whatever. We are sisters." The last three words out of her mouth reminded her of Joselyn's visit.

Lexie didn't know what to think of Renée's abrupt appearance and wondered how she found out about Theo. Deciding to keep her focus on the surface level of her visit, she graciously stated, "Thank you, Renée. It means a lot that you're here."

Before Renée could say anything else, Daniel entered the room. "Lexie, there are a few things we need to discuss."

When Lexie gave her brother a certain look, EJ knew she wanted to be alone with Daniel. He moved and directed Renée out of the room by saying, "Let's give them some space to talk."

Standing outside of the room now, Renée commented, "I remember when André tried to keep Marco away from me."

André. EJ was somewhat surprised to hear Renée mention their cousin's name. "You coming means a lot to us. It shows you truly want to be with us."

Renée smiled on cue. "Of course. This is what I've hoped for since I managed to escape André's grasp. I hope you didn't keep me from this purposely."

Wanting to push forward on creating a bond with Renée, EJ deflected by mentioning, "Chad and his husband are having a party tonight for their friend's album release. She recorded it at Chad's studio. If you're interested, I am offering you an invite."

Renée continued to smile. "It may be a little too late for me, but I will try to be there." She had every intention of being there, but she needed to play this right.

Just then, Marco marched over to his mother. Staring EJ down, he wondered what his uncle was thinking. He did not trust him.

Renée picked up on the obvious tension between her brother and son. She patted Marco's shoulder to ease him. Nothing could get in the way of what she wanted.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Though he wished he could be at the hospital with Lexie, Chad had another task to accomplish for the day. He had to keep Safiya distracted from everything that happened the past few days. First, he scheduled interviews with radio stations to talk about her album dropping. Since they were successful in finishing the interviews with no problem, he smiled big for her as he announced, "Get ready to be spoiled."

Safiya's eyes lit up as she commented, "I'm already spoiled. What else could you do for me?" She truly appreciated Chad for everything he had done for her over the years, but she appreciated him even more because she needed this to forget Alessandro.

Chad rubbed his hands together as he moved to the door of the study and said, "Follow me."

"Where are you taking me?" Safiya grabbed his arm because she was so excited. "Please… just tell me!"

Chad led Safiya towards the stairs. "Okay… okay… Downstairs, I've set appointments for you here. I brought someone in to give you a massage, someone else to do your hair, and someone else to do your makeup."

Even more excited, Safiya jumped up for joy. "You guys keep making me the luckiest girl in the world! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Taking the first step down the staircase, she asked, "What are you going to do while I get the full treatment? Please tell me you're getting it as well!"

Chad laughed. "No, I'm getting my hair done later," he joked. "I will probably hang out with T to make sure he's okay. I promised Will I would."

Safiya's smile faded. "Did Will tell you what happened yesterday with Gabi?"

In the dark, Chad admitted, "He didn't. I didn't even know Gabi came by." He wondered why Will didn't tell him.

"She came with her son," Safiya started. "I think Gabi told T the truth about Carter because he freaked out. He wouldn't let Gabi or Carter leave until I calmed him down."

Now standing at the foot of the staircase, Chad anxiously looked to Safiya before realizing he needed her to refocus on what today was for her. "Forget about all of that at the moment. I'll just relax with T… maybe go for a swim since he likes the pool." He continued to lead her to the massage table on the patio. Reflecting on the T situation, he wondered what Stefano did to him, even if he wasn't positive Stefano had T before.

Back upstairs, T laid on the bed of his room eyeing the ceiling. His thoughts focused on Carter being his son and what that meant. This entire time he was focused on keeping his being alive from his parents, but his friends were keeping Carter a secret from him. Did everyone view him differently? Was he not a human being anymore because he fought in a war overseas? Did these scars take his identity away?

Closing his eyes, T digressed and avoided going deeper into that specific hole. Gabi told him that his parents knew about Carter. He needed to make sure they did not get ahold of his son.

Frank. T figured his friend would have the answers he needed. After dialing his number, he hoped Frank answered this time.

"T…" Frank answered. "Sorry, I haven't been available." Even though he felt bad for ignoring him, he only answered this time because Gabi told him about the incident the day before and he needed to know more of T's story before Salem. He wondered if it would be wise to talk about the latter over the phone though. "What's up?"

T sat up in his bed and leaned against the headboard. "I have some questions about my parents."

Frank was confused why T would come to him about Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. With obvious uncertainty, he replied, "I've only had a limited experience with them, but I'll try to answer your questions the best I can."

T sighed with some frustration because he continued to struggle with the fact that Frank kept the truth about Carter from him. He pushed through and said, "I know you were there when the news of my death was delivered. How… how did they seem? What were their reactions?"

Thinking back, Frank mentally struggled as he answered, "They were upset and disappointed. Your mother teared up and did most of the talking while your dad stayed to himself… he was quiet. They seemed genuinely heartbroken."

T began to chew on his fingernails. "I know I've asked you this a thousand times, but what do you think they would do if they found out I'm alive?"

Frank hated answering this question. "As I said before, I think they would be happy. They would celebrate."

"Carter changes everything," T whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

T dropped his hand from his mouth and cringed. "Do you think I am capable of taking care of myself?"

"T, where is this coming from? Do you want me to come over?"

T shook his head as if Frank stood in front of him. Realizing what he did, he verbally answered, "No. I shouldn't have called." Before Frank could say anything else, T ended the call and then powered off his cell. He hated feeling betrayed by Frank.

Pulling himself off his bed, T moved to the mirror. He took off his celestial blue shirt and studied his scars. "I'm trapped. I can't wake up. I have to wake up."

Chad knocked against the door causing T to jump. "Hey… want to go for a swim? I thought…"

"What are you doing up here?" T angrily interrupted. "Leave me alone! I don't need a babysitter. You're keeping me here! You're enabling me! Leave me alone so I can think!"

Chad stepped back after T slammed the door on him. "What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing in the commissioner's office at the Salem Police Station, Hope and John were there to give a verbal report on their progress thus far on the hangings case. "After what Jack and Nicole shared about their run-in with Noël, we looked at the footage from the news station cameras and managed to find the UPS guy Noël mentioned. He took a package instead of delivering one."

"Did you get an I.D.?" Martin asked Hope.

Shaking her head, Hope denied it. "The UPS guy had a hat and sunglasses on. He only lowered his glasses to Noël, but he made sure no cameras saw his eyes."

John added, "We are working towards getting details on the package and who sent it. We also know that UPS did not send anyone to pick up the package again."

Martin didn't like this at all. "I wonder if we can get Mathieu to come in to see if the UPS guy had on the same glasses and hat of the man who attacked him." Crossing his arms over his chest, he moved on, "You also have info on Delphine Blake-Lee's attack?"

With a nod, John reported, "The attack seems to fit the M.O. of our serial killer in that she was hung on a tree before somehow pulling herself free from it. We're waiting to see if she was actually able to do that or if someone had to help her." He was interested to see those results because if Delphi received help, they could have a witness to help with the case. "Fortunately, Peter was able to find her in time, but she's still in a coma."

Martin pursed his lips and paused for a moment to process everything John and Hope had shared thus far. He began to shake his head slightly before speaking, "Delphi's attack goes against all the victims being gay."

To offer another angle, Hope shared, "It's possible Delphi had information on the killer, and that's why she was attacked in the same manner. Maybe she knows something about the package the UPS guy picked up at the news station."

"Alternatively, we could have someone trying to pin this on our serial killer, so they don't have to face the consequences," Martin countered. This needed to end. "We need suspects now because so far we have nothing concrete." Placing his hand over his chin, he believed that if this was the same killer, he would have found a different way to get rid of Delphi. He knew he needed to discuss this with Diego.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Ciara!"

Ciara turned around and saw Milena approaching her after calling out to her. "Hey… what's up?" The tone of her voice revealed she wasn't really feeling anything. Truth was she was annoyed by the fact that Milena was clearly trying to compete with her and take over their friend circle. She wasn't really in the mood to play the popular game, but she needed a distraction. She told Theo they were doing this; she needed to stick with it.

Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, Milena proudly declared, "You've been sad face all day, but have no fear. I have the perfect news to turn your frown upside down."

Not really into whatever Milena was doing, Ciara asked, "What are you talking about?" She didn't want everyone to know she was off her game. "I'm not sad."

"Stop lying to yourself!" Milena complained as she pulled out two tickets. "Thanks to my awesome young guncle, I got front row tickets and backstage passes to Taylor West's last-minute concert tonight! You have to go with me!"

Ciara's thoughts went to Theo. She didn't really want to go to the concert, but she knew Milena wouldn't take no for an answer in person. "I need to ask my parents first. I'll call you."

"You have to go!" Milena urged. "Make sure your parents say yes!" She smiled as she walked over to her ride.

Ciara breathed through her mouth and reflected on how different life was now. She didn't find the same things enjoyable anymore. Her drive seemed to be gone. She missed her best friend.

Getting into her dad's car, Ciara stayed quiet and kept her focus outside the window.

Bo began the drive home and made note of his daughter's silence. "I wasn't sure you saw me…"

"Sorry," Ciara released. "I'm just in my head."

Bo kept his eyes on the road. "I noticed your friend seemed excited about something. Did something happen at school today?"

Denying it, Ciara shared, "She invited me to a concert tonight."

Knowing his daughter, Bo said, "I guess you don't want to go because of Theo being in the hospital."

Ciara finally turned to her dad. "Is it wrong that I feel that way? I hate that I can't help my friend! It's my fault he's even in there in the first place."

"It's not your fault," Bo calmly countered. "You should go to the concert because you need to get out. Theo won't hate you for going… for having fun."

Ciara still felt bad even if her dad was trying to encourage her. "I'll go if we can visit Theo before I have to get ready."

"Sure," Bo agreed. He changed his course for the hospital. He needed to call his wife to let her know.

Ciara leaned back in the passenger seat and hoped Theo would listen to her this time.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Horton house, Jennifer sat with Harold processing the news of Delphi's attack as well as the news of Noël's death. Harold was beside himself wishing there was more he could do to put an end to this, but Jennifer's main concern was keeping him safe. "You say you want to talk to the police, but do you have any information that they don't already have?"

"I don't," Harold started. His frustration was clearly driving his mood and behavior at this point. "I can't just sit here though. This story needs to end. There's something… there has to be something I can do."

Jennifer showed some discomfort on her face because she couldn't encourage her friend's reckless behavior. "Is it work? Do you want to come back part-time? You could help me with my story?"

Harold shook his head. "No offense, Jen, but I want to focus on a story that's more important to me… like this serial killer hanging all these men and now women."

Before Jen could object, a knock sounded on the front door. She feared Harold would go out and become the next victim, so she firmly released, "I'll get rid of whoever that is. I'll be right back." She stood up and rushed out of the room to open the door. To her surprise, Jack stood on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

Jack peered into the house. "I came to check in with you and Harold. We lost someone at the news station, and I know Harold lost his husband. I also know Zedekiah, another victim, used to work at _The Salem Spectator_. There has to be a bigger connection here. There's a story here."

"That's exactly what I told her," Harold came to the door. He overheard Jack say his name.

Attempting to take control of the conversation, Jen took a step back and allowed Jack to come in, so she could close the door. "Look, there's a lot we don't know about this case. Harold, you can't do this story because you're connected to it. It's too personal for you."

Becoming emotional, Harold lamented, "Don't you think I wish I wasn't? I wish this was all some kind of nightmare… I wish I was simply asleep, unconscious, in a coma, but the truth is, I'm not. Even if my husband wasn't a victim, I would still want to focus on what's happening. I have to do this!"

Jack felt the same fire as Harold. "Maybe we can help each other!"

Jennifer quickly turned her head at Jack and glared at him. "This is not a good idea!" She knew she couldn't talk her ex-husband out of taking risks and didn't want him encouraging Harold to do the same. "Jack, I'm sure your plate is full with the stories you're doing for the news station."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack admitted, "The Powers That Be asked me to investigate what's happening in Salem and this is on the top of their list."

Suddenly, JJ and Qamar rushed down the stairs. "I'm glad I had what you needed, Q."

Qamar noticed there was a gathering at the door – Harold was there. He stopped by for a second because he needed to borrow a tie for tonight's party. "Me, too. So, I'll see you tonight?"

JJ nodded his head with excitement and ignored the others. "Yeah. I was thinking after the party I could stay the night, or you could stay here."

Feeling awkward because Jennifer, Harold, and Jack were watching them, Qamar said, "We'll see how we feel tonight. I really need to get to The Chill."

Before Qamar could leave, JJ gave him a side hug. "I'll see you later then. I'll pack a bag just in case."

After Qamar left, Jack watched as JJ headed into the kitchen. He noted the closeness between his son and his son's best friend and wondered if he missed something else. Turning back to Harold, he was clearly impacted by what he witnessed and pushed, "We need to put a stop to whoever is killing all of these gay men. We made a good team back in the day."

Harold looked at Jack and remembered when Jack pretended to be gay. "Sure… a great team…"

Jennifer cut in one again. "Hold on. I think we're forgetting that gay men are not the only ones being attacked now. Delphi Blake-Lee was attacked last night, and as far as I know she's not a lesbian."

Jack was surprised by the news. "Where is Delphi now?"

Jennifer said, "She's at the hospital."

Recognizing that Jack was now distracted with the news on Delphi, Harold became anxious for a different reason. "So what's our first move?"

Jack pulled out his phone and keys and moved towards the door. "I'll get back to you after I talk to Delphi." Without another word he was gone.

Shaking his head, Harold complained, "He doesn't even know that Delphi is in a coma."

Jennifer found the fact that Jack didn't know about Delphi odd, but it worked in her favor. With her focus on Harold, she said, "You need to eat something. Did you even eat breakfast this morning?"

"I didn't," Harold revealed realizing he did need to eat.

"Let's head into the kitchen then," Jen stated as she placed her hand on his back to lead him into the kitchen. She knew she had to continue to convince Harold to leave this alone.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at the hospital, Sonny was on break when he remembered he was supposed to schedule a session with Diego. He was about to call him, but to his surprise, Diego was there. Without thinking, he approached his therapist. "What are you doing here?"

Diego was somewhat surprised Sonny approached him since they were in a public place. "Meeting," he answered vaguely.

"I need to schedule a session with you," Sonny continued noting he felt a bit lightheaded. "Can we do that now?"

Lowering the volume of his voice, Diego answered, "It would be best if you called me. I don't have my full calendar with me at the moment. Are you okay?"

Sonny gave Diego a look as if it was the first time he'd seen him. He realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry. I just remembered, and I… this is awkward."

Diego placed his arm on Sonny's shoulder and squeezed it. "It's okay," he whispered in his ear after pulling him close.

Feeling Diego's breath against his ear, Sonny stepped back and noted his therapist was looking at him in a completely different way. "Uh…" He glanced over and watched as Diego's arm moved to the top button of his shirt.

Diego raised his other hand, so he could unbutton Sonny's shirt. "This is what you want, right?"

Unable to move, Sonny didn't know what to say because he didn't understand what was happening. He continued to watch as his therapist undressed him.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Diego repeated. His voice was like a loud ringing horn to Sonny.

Sonny blinked a few times and realized he just imagined Diego coming onto him. Shaking his head and rubbing the top of it with his hand, he answered, "Yeah. Just spaced for a second. It's one of those days I guess."

Diego sympathetically smiled. "I look forward to your call." He turned around and walked away.

Embarrassed by what he envisioned, Sonny lowered his head and hurried down the hall towards the elevator. Turning the corner, he accidentally bumped into Will. To make sure his friend was truly there, he placed his hand out and touched him. "Oh… hey."

Will pulled Sonny into a hug. "I hoped I would run into you. How is everything?"

Hoping Will could be a distraction, Sonny answered, "Things are just a tad stressful."

Will looked Sonny over apologetically. "I'm sorry for not being here for you."

Patting Will's arm, Sonny replied, "I understand because you have a lot on your plate."

It still didn't excuse his absence. "I talked to Nathan earlier, and he told me you haven't been the same lately," Will admitted wondering if it had anything to do with Ignazio.

Sonny realized how much he missed checking in with Will. "Ignazio living with me and Dario has been hard, and then there's Alessandro… Dario's other brother. I can't believe what he did to Safiya." He sighed and added, "My brother, Alex, seems to want to cause problems now, too."

"Tell me about everything," Will said. He meant to talk to Sonny about Dario and his brothers.

Sonny wished he could. "I need to get back to work. My break was only a short one."

"We'll talk later," Will stopped Sonny to make sure they could continue this conversation at another time. He noticed Sonny seemed spaced out.

Sonny nodded his head before giving Will another hug. "I'll see you later."

Heading for his office, Sonny suddenly received a text from a local number. He didn't recognize it. When he opened it, he read it in his head: "Goodbyes are always so hard, but it's almost time."

Sonny ignored the text for now. "I've been getting these all day," he said to himself. Moving on, he wondered if he could grab a cup of Cameron's office coffee. It was better than the hospital's.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Doing one final sweep at The Chill, Dario noted how Qamar continued to find a way to bring their conversation back to Will. Dario tried his best to keep Qamar focused on something else, but nothing seemed to work. "You're friends with JJ, right?"

Ignoring Dario's attempt at a segue, Qamar asked a completely different question. "Is it true that gay men have more sex than anyone else?"

Completely thrown by Qamar's question, Dario awkwardly stammered, "Its… It's just a stereotype… something people just say to make others think all gay people think about is sex."

Glancing at the stairs, Qamar didn't even notice the discomfort on Dario's face. "Safiya admitted to me that Chad and Will sneak up to the office all the time. She thinks they're having sex up there because they usually can't keep their hands off each other." Finally turning to Dario, he asked, "What about you and Sonny? How's your sex life?"

"I'd rather keep my private life private," Dario swiftly answered.

Fortunately for Dario, Josh called Qamar over. "Can you help me move these boxes in storage?" He figured Qamar wouldn't ask him too many questions.

After Qamar left, Dario was left to his thoughts on the current state of his relationship with Sonny. He struggled with the issues between them because Sonny still wanted to wait to have sex until they married. He questioned if Sonny would trust him after their wedding. How did marriage solve their problems?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In his hotel, Gustavo met with his grandson, Alessandro. They needed to discuss Ignazio. "Have you uncovered anything on your brother?" Something told him to tread carefully because he did not trust the grandson in front of him either.

Alessandró carefully examined the old man before him. "As the police have already discovered, Ignazio is not responsible for any of the hangings. I did find some things suspicious, but it seems those were just coincidental. Tell me again. Why do you believe he could be responsible?"

Gustavo showed he was annoyed. "I believe Ignazio is responsible for your nonna's death. Alena asked me to help her die, but she was already dead when I found her." His mind went to that moment he found his love's body hung on a tree. He remembered the fear, the pain, and the utter shock of finding her that way. He knew she wouldn't do that to herself. Their love meant so much more.

Returning to the present, Gustavo shook his head. "He was the last one to see her alive."

Confused, Alessandró questioned, "If you were to help her die, why does it matter if it was Ignazio?" He couldn't believe what Gustavo had told him.

Gustavo still struggled on whether he could trust Alessandro completely. "It's important because Ignazio went through a journey to heal from the past. If he did kill your nonna, then he walked on a different path than the one set for him."

A small knock upon the door pulled their attention towards it. "Let me see who is here… _nonno_ ," Alessandró volunteered. He opened the door and found Ignazio there with someone else. He didn't get a good view of the other male because the man hid behind Ignazio.

Gustavo was equally surprised to see Ignazio come inside his hotel room, but he was even more stunned to see who was with him. "Piero…" Maddalena's gardener from the island named after her was now in Salem.

Ignazio offered an explanation for Piero's presence as well as his own. "Nonno, I am here because I found Piero wandering outside. I knew he must be looking for you."

Alessandró watched as Piero stepped forward. He couldn't stop staring at the young man because he found him strangely familiar.

"Signor," Piero began. "I have troubling news. As requested, I put Signora DiMera's body in a safe place to prepare her for the fire, but I was unable to complete my task because her body is missing. I cannot find her body anywhere." He slightly turned his head and noticed how Alessandro was watching him. The look in his eyes made him extremely nervous.

Gustavo caught Piero's attention again. "How could her body be missing? She is dead, correct?"

As Alessandró's head turned to Gustavo with curious concern, Piero answered, "It's possible someone has taken the body."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: We Could Be Avoiding the Truth in Front of Us – Tuesday, November 8th, 2016**

 **E** ven if she visited with Theo earlier in the day, Ciara struggled with going out. She believed she had let things take priority over her best friend and forgotten him. Checking how she looked in the mirror, she took a deep breath and told herself, "Carver, I hope you know how important you are to me."

When Ciara eventually walked down the stairs, Bo stood up from the couch and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he grabbed a few twenty-dollar bills and handed them to his daughter. "Is this enough?"

Ciara nodded her head and placed the money in her small purse. "I have some of my own, too."

The doorbell rang. Bo swiftly moved and opened it. Standing to the side, he greeted Milena. "She just walked down the stairs."

With great excitement, Milena rushed over to Ciara and took her hand. "We're getting the full VIP treatment tonight for Taylor West's concert! My guncle pulled more strings and got us backstage passes! The limo is outside waiting for us!"

Before Milena could pull Ciara outside, Bo quickly cut them off. Even though the backstage passes weren't part of the original plan, he knew his daughter needed this. He gave Ciara a hug and encouraged, "Have fun tonight. Call if you need anything, and check in after the concert and after you hang out with Taylor. I'll be up all night."

Ciara hugged her father back. Pulling away, she gave him an appreciative look before following her friend outside. When she saw the limo, she tried her best to match Milena's excited demeanor, "Let's get out of here!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Safiya's album release party had already begun with Safiya performing her first single from her album, _Don't Perform For Me_. Stepping off the stage, Eric had his camera in hand so he could snap a few photographs for the event. "That was amazing," he enthused before placing the camera over his face. "I just need a few quick poses."

After Safiya obliged and walked away, Eric shifted his body to look the photos over. Abby joined him and asked, "Need anything?"

Eric shook his head. "I'm fine." He pulled his camera from his face to look at Abby directly. With great appreciation, he smiled, "Thanks for helping me out tonight." Nicole was supposed to assist him during the party, but she was a no-show. He couldn't reach his wife when he tried to call her and managed to convince Abby to help him at the last second.

Reflecting on her complicated life with Josh and now Ian, Abby frankly disclosed, "I'm just glad to get out of the house. I didn't plan to come tonight, but when you called I felt a relief."

Eric noted the way Abby rubbed her stomach; it reminded him more of his issues with Nicole. He tried to smile for Jen's daughter, but he noticed she could barely do the same for herself. "Are you alright?"

Abby took a few breaths before sharing, "At my last appointment, the doctor told me I needed to take it easy."

Concerned now, Eric inquired, "If this is too much for you…"

"I'm fine," Abby interjected. "Trust me, taking pictures tonight is the least stressful thing I can do right now." She really needed to get out of her head.

Tilting his head, Eric commented, "Things can't be that horrible…"

Abby exhaled loudly. "Everyone deserves to be with someone who doesn't disappear on them…" She stopped herself realizing Nicole disappeared on Eric tonight. "Sorry. It's probably best that I don't continue this conversation." When Eric gave her an understanding look, she decided, "I am feeling parched. Want a drink?"

After Eric graciously told her no, Abby walked off. He turned to the crowd and continued to focus on capturing the celebration happening around him. This was a party full of smiles. He wanted to be in on the experience.

With a huge grin on her face, Safiya found Chad and Qamar waiting for her. "This is so exciting! I cannot wait to discuss all the tracks on my album!"

Qamar handed his sister a drink. "Everyone is equally excited!" He pointed toward a table where his parents were sitting. "Dad wants to give you something when you have time."

Safiya turned to Chad. "Do I have time?"

Chad wasn't sure why Safiya was asking him, but he still answered. "You have time for whatever you want to do. If you want to talk to your dad and step-mom, go ahead."

Qamar and Chad followed Safiya over. After Safiya's dad gave her a hug and kiss to congratulate her success, he shook Chad's hand and said, "Thank you for everything you've done for my little girl."

Qamar's mother playfully slapped her husband's arm. "Safiya is not a little girl. She is a woman." She studied the room and questioned, "Where is this man you keep talking about?"

Safiya thought about Alessandro and how that went to crap. "He couldn't make it tonight," she quickly stated so she didn't have to get into the details. She was doing so well in forgetting how _Ano_ was supposed to be her date tonight. He insisted on going to Will's party claiming he couldn't wait to dance with her. It was a lie, and, deep down, Safiya sadly wondered if she would ever have a real relationship.

To help his sister forget about Alessandro and how he disappeared on her, Qamar stepped in, "Dad, you have something for Safiya?"

Col. Tyrell turned around and grabbed a small jewelry box. He handed it to his daughter. "I found this around your birthday and thought I would give it to you tonight. It was your mother's."

Safiya opened the box immediately and teared up. "Mom's ring. I thought it was lost." She hadn't seen it since before her mother died. She quickly gave her dad a hug. "Thank you so much."

Safiya's father gave her a look of pride. "She would be so proud of you… as I am."

Since he just arrived from work, Sonny walked through the crowd hoping to find Dario. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and wondered if it was him. When he checked the screen, he saw he received another strange text. He decided to finally respond: "Who is this?"

Sonny waited for a moment, but he did not get a response. He looked up and wondered if someone was playing a game with him. Studying his surroundings, he tried to look for any suspicious behavior. That's when he saw them – Dario and Ignazio were together, alone, talking.

"Hey cuz…" JJ said trying to be silly, but he immediately noted Sonny seemed off. "You good?"

Sonny looked away from Ignazio and Dario and tried not to focus on their relationship. "Yeah. Just got here. The place looks really nice."

JJ nodded his head in agreement. "I believe my friend, Q, helped with the decorations. He's talented like that."

Noting a look of pride on JJ's face, Sonny recalled how Dario hinted that Qamar was questioning his sexuality. Dario told him Qamar reminded him of himself when Sonny entered the picture. Deciding not to comment on that, he said, "I hear he's doing awesome as The Chill's first official intern. Does he like working here?"

"He does," JJ confirmed as he raised his voice. The music suddenly got louder when the song changed over the speakers.

Unaware that Sonny was standing nearby, Dario eyed his brother because he knew Ignazio felt out of place. Since the music was louder, he moved closer to Ignazio's ear and suggested, "Maybe you should greet Chad. He's the one who insisted you come tonight."

Ignazio lifted his blue eyes as he pondered the possibility that the only reason he received an invite was so Chad could keep an eye on him. Moving his lips next to Dario's ear, he claimed, "He's busy. I don't want to get in anyone's way." He shifted his body away from his brother as his thoughts went to Gustavo, Piero, and Alessandro. He left them to decide what they would do about Maddalena's missing body. Though he questioned what his grandfather was thinking, he also couldn't escape the weird questions Alessandro asked him concerning Piero. Why was his other brother so interested in their grandmother's gardener?

Dario really needed Ignazio to socialize. With Sonny's request over the weekend, he knew he couldn't stall any longer on directly asking Ignazio to leave. He hated this so much, but he couldn't disappoint Sonny. This was something he had to do. "Is there anyone you are comfortable talking to?"

Ignazio turned his head away from Dario and searched the crowd for Chelsea. Instead, he saw Sonny standing rather close. As the music, which played through the speakers, suddenly became quieter, he took a deep breath before returning his eyes to his brother. "Dario, there's something I must tell you. I'm moving out because Sonny wants me gone." In his head, he continued to replay how he told Alessandro they should never hurt family.

Ignazio beat him to it. Dario looked down for a moment and shook his head in disappointment. It bothered him that Sonny didn't let him help his brother find a new place or talk to Ignazio about moving out first. Sonny didn't trust him to follow through. Sonny didn't trust him at all. "Did he actually say this to you?"

Before Ignazio could deny it, Dario's phone sounded. "Sonny…"

"Wait," Dario interrupted. "This could be him." He looked at his phone and saw he received a text from Adrienne. Since he didn't know Sonny had arrived yet, he began to worry about why his future mother-in-law was texting him now. He opened the text message immediately.

Adrienne sent: "I'm so excited you and Sonny finally set a date. I made sure the restaurant is clear for December 10th. I'm hoping you can give me more details since Sonny is too busy to give me anything else. I know the wedding will be held at your place, so I am excited to get my hands dirty as far as decorating goes!"

Dario read the text message several times. It didn't make sense. He and Sonny never set a date for the wedding and never agreed on where to have the actual wedding or reception. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not, but he definitely felt confused.

In the office upstairs, since it was quieter, Will decided to check on T, who in turn decided not to come to the party. "Everything okay there?"

T's voice revealed he was feeling regret. "I am sorry for lashing out at Chad earlier. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry."

Surprised and confused, Will assured, "We can talk later. If you need anything…"

"I know." T cleared his throat before saying, "Tell Safiya to break a leg or whatever…"

Will and T exchanged goodbyes. After he hung up, Will wondered why Chad didn't tell him that T lashed out on him. He knew his husband was keeping things from him because of the secrecy and non-answers, and it only made him believe that Chad didn't trust him to take care of himself. This had gone on long enough.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Annoyed she was missing the party, Renée remained standing in one of the questioning rooms at the Salem PD. "I came here out of a courtesy because you sounded desperate for help. You've kept me waiting for too long. My patience is running thin."

After discussing it with John and the commissioner, Hope took the lead on this. "We apologize, Renée, but standing in front of you again is so strange." She remembered the night Renée was found strangled to death years ago. "We are wondering if you can give us any information regarding your father's death."

John remained silent because he wasn't sure if Renée knew that he discovered he was Stefano's brother. If she was in town prior and Marco took care of her, she had to know. He wasn't getting a strange vibe from her though.

Renée cleared her throat and eyed the chair. Her legs were getting tired. "I had no idea you were investigating my father's death. If you asked me to come down here to discuss my father, then I'm afraid you have wasted all our time. It has been a long while since I've shared words with Stefano DiMera."

John really wanted to say something, but he cleared his throat and made eye contact with Hope instead.

Hope knew what John wanted to say because she planned to call Renée out as well. "Word on the street is you have Stefano's last will that claims he gave you most of the family wealth connected to DiMera Enterprises. If you haven't ' _shared words_ ' with Stefano, how do you have his final will and why would he leave most of his assets to you?"

Shifting in her chair, Renée realized she underestimated the cops in Salem. "You have truly grown, Hope Williams."

Hope realized she struck a nerve with how Renée called her out. She ignored what she said and pushed. "Well?"

Renée pulled out her compact from her purse to check her make up. She hoped John and Hope got the hint that she didn't plan to stay much longer. "I suppose it should be obvious that father and I exchanged some words. He clearly knew André faked my death years ago and eventually found me some time later."

"What did Stefano say when he found you again?" Hope questioned next.

Renée recalled her conversation with Stefano in the limo after she revealed herself to Tony. "My father was happy to see me again, but he was upset because I had remained hidden for so long. I think he knew for some time before he confronted me though, so there's no telling what his initial reaction was. He wanted me to be part of the family again. I told him I needed some time. He sent me his will this past year, and I guess that was his way of telling me his wishes for DiMera Enterprises and the family's future. He wanted me in charge."

 _How convenient_. John harshly inhaled the aroma of the room as he crossed his arms over his chest. He needed to say something. "I'm sure EJ is thoroughly checking the document to make sure it is authentic – though you can never tell with a DiMera."

Recognizing the trap John had just set before her, Renée decided not to comment on the fact that John was family. Instead, she declared, "EJ and I have already discussed this, and I completely understand the move. Father raised us to always be extra careful." She returned her compact to her purse before placing it on her lap. She was ready to leave.

"We are not done with you yet," Hope informed Stefano's daughter. "I don't know if you're aware, but there is a serial killer on the loose."

Renée shifted in her seat again as she remembered what Joselyn, her supposed half-sister, told her over the weekend. "From what I was told, this serial killer is only attacking gay men, so I have no reason to fear for my life this time."

John could see this conversation made Renée very uncomfortable. "I can understand your discomfort because you were attacked twice by serial killers in the past. There was a recent attack that may put what's happening in a different light."

"What do you mean?"

"A woman was attacked last night in a similar fashion to the victims of this serial killer," Hope answered Renée. "We are wondering if it could be related to your father or family in any way."

Latching onto her purse, Renée wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. She was completely unnerved by the news of the latest attack. Could she be next?

"Renée?" John said her name.

Renée shook her head and stood up. "I believe I have wasted enough time here. I have been helpful as much as I can. My father is dead, so I don't know how he could be involved. I don't know how my family could have anything to do with these attacks either. I must go now."

Since they weren't holding her for anything, Hope and John stood back as Renée left. Turning to her partner, Hope commented, "I knew it would be a stretch, but we can cross her off our list."

John nodded his head. "We still need to figure out how we're going to handle T."

Pulling out her phone, Hope said, "I'll try to call Mathieu again. He's not answering when I call."

"Hopefully, he didn't skip town."

After John left the room, Hope called Mathieu hoping he would answer this time. Unfortunately, the call rang a few times before voicemail picked up. "Mathieu. It's Detective Brady with the Salem PD. Please check in. We may have a lead on the case that you can help us with."

Putting her phone away, Hope walked out and found John looking through a file. "What you got?"

John turned around, so Hope could see what he had in his hands. "More evidence. Some pictures from the crime scenes came in. They found something interesting."

"What did they find?" Hope studied the photos and commented, "I've seen these symbols before, but they were different."

John confirmed it. "We found similar symbols in Jere's office. These pictures were taken from Noël's backyard. It appears our serial killer does have a calling card."

Hope scratched the back of her head. "But we didn't find this around Greg's apartment or _The Salem Spectator_ office building where Zedekiah was found. Does that mean they weren't victims of the same killer?"

John pondered Hope's question and hypothesized, "Maybe it's a code. We found similar symbols when the victim was hung wearing a blank mask and a black robe in some form, but we didn't find the symbols when the victim was not wearing either of those things. There's got to be something we're missing."

Wanting to figure this out, Hope suggested, "We could look at the symbols we found in Jere's office and compare them." When John agreed, she led the way.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At Salem University Hospital, Charles hid and watched as Mayor White talked to Peter and Kristen. Seeing them together, he remembered seeing Peter walk out of Rachel's office in September.

* * *

 _Thursday, September 15th, 2016_

* * *

Outside of Mayor White's office, Charles Woods, the former D.A., entered and told Ezra, "I need to talk to the mayor."

Ezra recognized Charles recalling his connection to Chad, but he did not bring it up. "She's in a meeting at the moment. I'll see if she has time when she is done."

Charles took a seat before asking Ezra, "Do you enjoy working for the mayor?" He had a reason for asking this question because he had heard a lot about how horrible of a mayor Rachel was.

Not thinking anything of it, Ezra answered, "I enjoy the work more than I thought I would."

Peter and Rachel exited her office and said their goodbyes. Charles couldn't help but notice the connection between them. He wondered if there was something there.

"Thanks for meeting with me again," Peter said politely before turning to Ezra. "Bye son. We should have dinner soon."

Charles made note of the family connection between Peter and Ezra before standing up to announce his presence to Rachel. "Mayor White, I need a moment to talk to you."

Looking at her white watch, Rachel replied, "I am sorry, but I do not have time as I have another appointment out of the office." She turned to Ezra and requested, "Please hold the fort. I will be back."

Charles watched as Rachel left. Ezra noted it and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Keeping his focus on the exit the mayor used, Charles answered, "Not right now."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, November 8th, 2016_

* * *

There was definitely a connection there. "Peter's son works for the mayor," he whispered to himself. He needed to dig more to get answers.

"My visit has to be short because I told Ezra I would stay away," Rachel informed her son and daughter.

Clearly driven by his emotions, Peter called his mother out by questioning, "Is that the only reason? Because it's obvious you don't care about us anymore."

Rachel quickly replied, "You are wrong…" She took a step back to keep some distance between them. She didn't want anyone to connect them in any way.

Kristen could see Rachel's presence wasn't helping anything. "M… Mayor White, if you need to leave, you can go."

Deciding to take her leave, Rachel gave Kristen a nod before telling Peter, "I hope your wife recovers."

After Rachel left, Kristen pulled Peter's attention away from his frustration and assured, "I have everything under control at Blake, Inc."

"I know," Peter revealed. "I've checked up on things as well."

Annoyed now, Kristen affirmed, "You don't have to do that." She turned around and left without another word.

Seizing their opportunity to get answers, Jack and Nicole approached Peter hoping to get information about Delphi's near-death experience. "Peter Blake. Your wife gets attacked and is left hanging from a tree on your property. Any word on if this is connected to the other recent hangings in Salem?"

Peter glared at Jack and recognized that he didn't have all the details of Delphi's attack correct. He wasn't going to correct him. "Always working an angle, Jack. You're not getting any answers from me."

Giving it a try, Nicole gently stated, "We only seek the truth. You must be relieved your wife survived the attack. Tell me, was no one home with her? Could someone who lives with you be responsible?"

Peter thought about Alessandro, who hadn't checked in at all. Kristen seemed to believe there was something there, but there was no way he was going to say anything to Jack and Nicole about it. "I don't have time for this. Please chase your story elsewhere."

When Peter turned around and walked away, Jack sighed at Nicole. "I figured Peter would stonewall us." He paused when a thought came to him.

Recognizing the look on Jack's face, Nicole asked, "What are you thinking?"

Jack finally blinked and shared, "I know who Jade went to for help. We have to find a way to make Peter talk."

Trying to follow Jack's line of thinking, Nicole released, "Peter? How is he connected to Jade and JJ?"

Explaining himself, Jack answered, "Kaleb Rockstone is Peter Blake. When I said stonewalling, it made me realize it was him who helped JJ, but I am not sure why Jade would go to him for help."

Now understanding the connection, Nicole released, "Kaleb is an anagram for Blake. Peter can mean rock and stone."

With a nod, Jack was more determined to uncover the truth by any means necessary. "I wonder if we should talk to EJ about this." He really didn't want to include EJ or Sami in this if possible.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

To get some fresh air, Ezra ran through Salem Park. He couldn't stop imagining his mother hanging on a tree outside of her home. No matter how hard he pushed himself to clear his mind, he couldn't escape the many questions he had about that night. He pictured Delphi struggling to get herself loose from the noose around her neck. He knew his mother's arms were stronger, but he found it hard to believe she could pull herself up enough to pull her head out from the noose. "She fell right after and collapsed on the ground."

Ezra slowed down his pace before coming to a complete stop. Aware of himself and his surroundings, Ezra spoke to himself. "What are you doing? You're out alone at night."

Calling himself out, Ezra began to wonder if a part of him hoped he would be attacked so he could confront the person responsible for putting his mother in the hospital. He needed answers – even if he had to put himself in danger. Hearing footsteps behind him, Ezra turned around and was surprised to see it was Alessandro.

"I know you," Alessandró stated.

Unsure of why Alessandro felt the need to say those three words to him, Ezra echoed, "I know you." He placed his hands on his hips as he continued to catch his breath from running. His suspicions were raised because Alessandro was out in the park at night. "Were you in my parents' home the night my mom was attacked?"

Remaining calm, Alessandró answered, "I was not. It is unfortunate what occurred to Delphi. Were you there?"

Ezra's eyes squinted as he shared, "I was not. Are you really trying to turn the tables on me?" Raising his hands from his hips, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't trust you because I know you haven't returned to my parents' home since the attack. If you're not responsible, I know you saw something."

Alessandró began to see Ezra could be a problem for him. "Don't complicate things for me. I promise I did not attack your mother. I was nowhere near her or her home when she was attacked. I only heard of it and decided I should stay away."

Ezra kept his eyes focused on the wolf in front of him. He wondered if Alessandro felt threatened by him. "I promise I am keeping an eye on you."

"You are wasting your time then," Alessandró claimed. "Maybe you should look into the things your mother has done behind closed doors."

Upset at how Alessandro was talking ill of Delphi, Ezra pushed, "You do not know my mom."

Without hesitation, Alessandró stated, "I promise I know a lot more than you. Do not poke the bear if you can't handle what follows."

Taking note of the monstrous look in Alessandro's eyes, Ezra decided he should go. "Stay away from my mom," he warned.

After Ezra ran off, Alessandró still spoke to Peter's only son. "You better run away if you know what's best for you."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing near the entrance of The Chill with his husband, Will wanted to confront Chad about what T shared earlier, but he also didn't want to start something during Safiya's party. He knew they had a long week ahead of them with the small tour they were taking with Safiya and Dario, but he knew it needed to be discussed before they left in the morning.

Unaware of what Will was thinking, Chad turned to his husband and grinned, "Today has been such a big success for Safiya. I really want her to enjoy this moment."

"I do, too," Will agreed swallowing his frustration with Chad.

The tone of Chad's voice changed as he shared, "I think Safiya is feeling lonely because of Alessandro."

Will remembered catching sadness covering Safiya's face from time to time. "I wish we could find a great guy to set her up with."

After collecting herself, Renée had her son drive her to Safiya's release party. Once they entered The Chill, Chad and Will were there to greet her. "You've really changed this place," she commented with some genuine shock on her face.

"We are so glad you could make it," Chad enthused as best he could. He stepped back and placed his hand on Will's back as he shared, "This is my husband, Will."

Renée shook Will's hand and confided, "I've heard a lot about you."

Will heard a lot about Renée as well, but he kept that to himself. He shook Marco's hand before saying, "It's good to see you again, Marco. If either of you are thirsty, we have drinks at the bar."

While Chad and Will led Marco and Renée to the bar, Chelsea hoped to find Safiya to congratulate her on her success. Spotting Ignazio, she quickly ducked into the crowd hoping to avoid him. She wished Cameron could be there, but he was working. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. Recognizing how she and Cameron weren't connecting, she wondered if it had anything to do with their conversation about Ignazio during Will's birthday party.

Dario really wanted to enjoy tonight, but he couldn't escape what Ignazio told him or the text that Adrienne sent. There were a few things he needed to get off his chest, and since he had Sonny to himself, he figured he could at least broach one topic. Shifting in his seat, he released, "So, I got a text from your mom."

Sonny didn't think anything of it. He kept his eyes forward as he asked, "What did she say?"

Grabbing Sonny's hand, Dario wished Sonny would look at him, so they could really talk about this. "She asked me for more details about the wedding. She seems to believe we've already set a date… I know we talked about having it on the tenth of December, but we also talked about other days as well. Is this her way of forcing our hand?" He still struggled in what to make of this.

 _Crap_. Sonny completely forgot to tell Dario that he set the date without him. Even though his fiancé offered an out, he knew he couldn't take it. "I told mom we decided on the tenth," he shared afraid to look Dario in the eyes.

"When?"

Sonny finally turned to Dario in his seat and could see he was upset. "I told her when I had lunch with her, my dad, and Alex. It was a sudden decision to appease her. I meant to tell you."

With Sonny looking at him now, Dario didn't want to be upset anymore. "You set the date _only_ to appease her?" He truly hoped that wasn't the sole reason. He hoped Sonny was finally ready to marry him.

Sonny nodded his head willingly. "Yes, I promise. Alex was putting me on the spot about how stressed I've been about you and Ignazio. I don't know what he was thinking because things are fine between us, but I had to convince my parents, so I told them we decided on a date."

Dario couldn't believe this. "What… why did you lie to them?" He wondered if Sonny had to convince himself that things were fine between them. Was Sonny lying to himself?

Feeling awful, Sonny replied, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Like you said, we talked about having it on the tenth because we were born on the twenty-eighth days of November and December…"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Dario complained. He shook his head and turned away from Sonny because he was so disappointed. He didn't want it to be like this. He was so afraid to see what was right in front of him.

Sonny squeezed Dario's hand. "Dario…"

"So, the tenth of December…" Dario cut Sonny off. His voice revealed he was feeling a bit emotional at the moment. "Is that our big day then? Are we leaving for our honeymoon and are we allowed to make love after we are finally husbands? Are you ready for that? Am I allowed to touch you in a month and two days?" His fear told him he already knew the answer.

As the music continued to sound through the speaker, Sonny's body suddenly tensed up due to Dario's questions. He pulled up his and Dario's hands and pointed out, "You're touching me now, aren't you? Or is this someone else's hand I'm holding?"

Letting go of Sonny's hand, Dario turned his body, so it was facing his fiancé more. His memory returned to years back when they held hands while on the DiMera yacht before they were even a couple. That moment meant so much to him, but just now, it didn't feel the same. "Holding hands has never been a problem for us. We were able to do that even when we weren't together. It's the other stuff you seem to want to avoid."

"Other stuff?" Sonny gave Dario a ridiculous look. "Did you really just call kissing and having sex 'stuff'?" He stood up and felt so frustrated by this conversation. "Can we not talk about this now?"

Dario now stood up as well. "Why not, Sonny? If not now, when? Are we actually going to follow through on something? Are we actually going to talk about anything that matters? Are we ever going to be real?" Even though he wanted to marry Sonny, he couldn't help but wonder if they were moving too fast because of the way Sonny kept shutting down.

Sonny needed to escape this now. Dario was really pushing this. "I can't do this, Dario. I'm sorry." Feeling unsafe, he turned around and headed for the entrance to leave.

Dario shook his head feeling even more disappointed. He couldn't let this end like this. He needed to follow Sonny. He couldn't let his fear turn into truth.

About the time Sonny exited The Chill, Anna walked inside. Thanks to Carrie, she found out Renée planned to be there tonight. She pressed her hands against her dress, took in the crowd and music, and said, "Everything is in place. Now it's time to get the truth."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Frank let himself inside Chad and Will's mansion and found T in the jacuzzi. As T sunk his body lower into the water to hide his scars, he shared, "Sorry to startle you. I came to check on you."

"Was it Will or Chad?" T released.

"Sorry?"

T clarified what he was asking. "Did Will or Chad ask you to babysit me?"

Frank denied it. "Neither. I came on my own."

Relaxing somewhat, T released, "I dare you to get into the water then."

Looking himself over, Frank pointed out, "I didn't bring anything to get wet in."

T playfully argued, "Who says you have to wear anything, Pittsburg? No homo of course." When Frank stalled, T got a tad serious when he asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," Frank answered almost immediately. "It's just different now." He thought about how he purposely avoided T at times because there was so much he didn't want to face about himself. What he experienced overseas was something he wanted to escape.

"So, you just don't trust me then," T stated unemotionally. "You don't have to be here."

Frank began to take off his clothes causing T to smile. "What are you doing, Pittsburg?"

"I'm getting comfortable," Frank revealed. "I trust you. We've been through a lot together. There's just a lot I haven't talked about – a lot that I've tried to avoid talking about."

T allowed his shoulders to come out of the water. "I understand. Living in war changes life forever."

With his clothes off, Frank quickly folded them before carefully stepping into the jacuzzi. "I have to admit it's nice to sit like this with you and talk about things we both can understand."

Curious, T called his friend out. "Why did you stay away from something you know you needed."

"You're still cocky as hell," Frank teased to take a break from the gravity of their experience.

T smiled for a moment, but his grin faded as he said, "I really want to know if you wish you never met me."

Caught off guard by the seriousness of T's wonderment, Frank stated, "You've got it wrong, T. I am happy to know you, but I'm trying to live a different life in Salem. I don't want to forget you, but I'm trying not to let who I was then get in the way I what I have now."

Looking past Frank now, T revealed, "I get running away, but I know the past will always catch up. Take my parents for example. I will have to talk to them and tell them I'm alive. Everything will catch up to me in that moment."

Reflecting over what he uncovered about T and the fake name, Wake Ptolemy, Frank asked, "What are you going to tell your parents when they ask you where you've been?"

"I'll be honest," T replied. "I'll tell them I've hidden out here."

"I mean before your return to Salem," Frank clarified.

T finally looked into Frank's eyes. "I will tell them I was rescued after the explosion."

"Who rescued you again?"

"It was this man," T answered before stalling to say more. He remembered how Jeannie stopped by. He feared Drew sent her to spy on him. "I think it would be best if I left it at that."

"Why?"

T showed discomfort on his face as he carefully revealed, "I believe I am being watched. I don't want to rock the boat just in case."

Frank noticed he lost T's focus again. He shifted his body hoping to catch his friend's gaze once more. "T, you're safe with me."

Still lost in his head, T countered, "I'm not sure if I'm safe… safe for everyone. I remember recovering in a small lab though… before I flew out of Florida to arrive to Salem."

Frank couldn't help but note how stressed T seemed about his situation. He moved closer to his friend to check in to make sure he wasn't losing him. "Are you still with me?"

Coming back to the present, T tried to smile as he said, "I haven't decided if I will tell my parents I was hanging out naked with you. I know how upset they were when I kissed Kai, Sonny's ex."

Frank tried to make sure T didn't return to the darkness he just experienced. "You won't have to worry about me telling your parents about who you've been kissing."

T responded by splashing water on Frank to stop him from saying more. "You better not because I would never tell anyone what you told me."

Frank splashed water on T in return. He struggled with guilt because he knew he needed to talk to EJ and Chad about T. He hated betraying his friend's trust like that.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at The Chill, Anna stepped to the beat of the music and beelined directly to Renée, who was sitting at a table laughing her head off. "I see you're still trying to be the life of the party."

Marco stood up recognizing Anna as a threat to his mother. "What do you want?"

Placing her hand firmly on Marco's chest, Anna pushed him to the side. "I'm only here for answers." She eyed Renée and asked, "What did you do to my Tony?"

Surprised by Anna's presence, Renée wondered why she hadn't heard from Tony yet. He should have beat Anna here. "What are you talking about? I've done nothing to Tony."

"Tony is missing," Anna informed Renée. "I haven't seen him in months."

EJ stood up now. "Months? Why is this the first we're hearing about it then?" Though he was curious about Tony's whereabouts, he also wanted to remain on Renée's good side for now.

Anna looked to EJ and fearfully explained, "Before Will and Chad's wedding, I headed to Carrie's house to watch her dogs while she, Austin, and Finn came here. I decided to stick around after they returned. I talked to Tony over the phone and through text to check in, but I should have picked up that something was wrong when he kept apologizing for not joining me. Every time I told him he could still come, he said he couldn't. I returned home, and he wasn't there. I waited because he told me he was going off the grid for a while, but he never returned. Then I hear 'Renée has come back from the dead'. It can't be a coincidence." She turned her head directly to her arch nemesis and accusingly questioned, "What did you do to my husband?"

Noticing how Renée and Anna were drawing attention from this party's true focus, Sami strongly urged, "Let's take this conversation upstairs." She now knew why Carrie was so curious about Renée earlier.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want answers," Anna argued.

Renée did not like this one bit. A part of her wondered if EJ set her up. Did he know Anna would show up this way? "I do not know where Tony is. If he's missing, I'm not responsible for his disappearance." Where could Tony be? Did something happen to him? Is this why she couldn't reach him?

The music suddenly changed catching everyone's attention. EJ glanced over to his wife knowing they needed to step in if Anna and Renée continued arguing over his step-brother.

Chad and Will walked Safiya to the stage, where they couldn't be seen by anyone in attendance. They needed to return the focus back on her. "We'll go ahead and start playing the video we made to introduce you and the album again," Chad decided. He wondered if he needed to beef up security to put a stop to the party crashing. It seemed to happen every time they hosted a private event.

Safiya felt a bit anxious, but it wasn't a bad thing. "Where's Dario? I thought we could perform small bits of some of the songs. Get in some practice before the tour."

Will peeked out into the audience from backstage and didn't see Sonny or Dario anywhere. When he spotted Qamar talking to JJ nearby, he said, "I'll ask your brother to find him while Chad tells Josh to start the video."

Safiya stopped Will. "I want you and Chad to be on stage as well. You two have been a huge part of this journey."

Will gave his friend a nod. "Don't worry. I'll be back in time."

Outside, Dario found Sonny inhaling and exhaling deeply. It wasn't something Sonny normally had to do. "Are you okay?" he asked clearly concerned.

Sonny cringed and noted he was feeling lightheaded. "Am I okay? We just had a huge fight, and I'm not even sure what happened in there. I don't know what's real."

Dario sighed and tried to collect his own emotions. "I don't want to stress you out," he fretted.

"But that's part of the problem, right?" Sonny questioned rhetorically. "You keep things bottled inside and keep me in the dark and then hit me over the head with all of it once it's too much!"

Confused, Dario questioned, "I keep you in the dark?" He noticed that Sonny was now allowing himself to be upset, too. He hoped this was a good thing even though his fear told him it wasn't.

Sonny still didn't want to have this conversation at this moment, but Dario seemed to need to have it. "You want to talk, so let's just talk. Are you asking me if we're even together – lovers, a couple?"

"No," Dario answered first, but then he released, "I don't know. Maybe. Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever truly want to be with me."

"What does that even mean?" Sonny questioned. "Sex is the only way we can be together? Is sex the only thing you want from me?"

Frustrated with his inability to be clear with his fiancé, Dario raised his voice. "No. That's not what I'm saying. It's not just sex." Sonny was making it about sex, but that wasn't his issue.

"It's not just sex?" Sonny made direct eye contact with his fiancé because he was seriously curious to know what else it could be. "I remember how it was just sex when I wasn't myself – before I got better. It was sex that helped me escape having to face anything, and it was sex that you craved from me, so you could escape as well! What else could it be if it's not just sex?"

"It's trust," Dario answered flat-out almost interrupting Sonny. "You told me when we went camping that you're not sure if you can trust me." It was all starting to come out and Dario found it hard to hold in everything he had held in for so long.

Sonny crossed his arms in frustration. "That's because you randomly showed up the night before with Ignazio… to help him move into _our_ home… which, by the way, you have always shut me out. Any talk or mention of Ignazio was shut down by you. I honestly thought I knew how you felt about him, but there's no telling. Did you only tell me you were done with him because you thought it would make me happy?"

Ignoring Sonny's last question, Dario decided to tackle the issue of Ignazio and his feelings towards his brother. "I tried to call you, but you were helping Alex and didn't answer. It was not premeditated. I didn't know Ignazio would need a place to stay. It was an emergency, and there's no way I was going to let him sleep in the park on a bench. You helped Alex out. Why can't you understand why I would want to help my brother?"

In complete shock of Dario's argument, Sonny rolled his head back in disbelief as he replied, "Don't try to compare Alex and Ignazio. Alex is nothing like your brothers – he and I actually grew up together, too."

Offended that Sonny was hating on all of his brothers, Dario pointed out, "But you and Alex weren't always close. You had a lot of issues – especially after you came out to your family."

Upset that Dario was still comparing Alex and Ignazio, Sonny countered, "But my relationship with Alex was salvageable. Anything you thought you had with Ignazio is not. That's the difference!"

Dario felt completely hurt by all of this. "Tell me something then. Is my relationship with Ignazio the only reason we're not having sex?" Even though he already knew the answer was no, he figured he'd give Sonny the opportunity to explain this as well. It wasn't sex. It was fear. Dario knew Sonny was afraid of him, and that made him question Sonny's love for him. How could Sonny be in love with Dario, if he was afraid of him?

Sex. Why did it always come back to this? Turning away from his fiancé, Sonny lowered the volume of his voice and said, "Dario, I don't think it would be a good idea to continue this conversation at this point. I can't do this right now, and by this, I mean…" Tears forming in his eyes cut him off for a second, but he managed to continue, "…I don't know what this is anymore, but I'm kind of afraid to find out. Just give me some space please."

Dario wiped his eyes because he feared what just happened as well. "I don't… I'll be home later," he shared. When Sonny began to head for his car in silence, Dario took Sonny's lack of response as a sign that he was going home and locking himself in his room for the night. They'd have to sort all of this out another day.

"There you are," Qamar stated with relief. "Safiya is on stage with Chad and Will. They want you to go up and perform with her."

Dario didn't respond at first. He needed to take a few breaths before he could. Reflecting on what happened with Sonny, he knew Sonny was the most important part of his life. He would have to tell Will, Chad, and Safiya he couldn't go with them tomorrow on the tour.

Qamar watched as Dario kept wiping his eyes. He placed his hand on Dario's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, Dar?"

Dario closed his eyes and tried his best to control his emotions. He didn't want to cry in front of Qamar, and he needed to find another way to push through this sadness so he could join Safiya on stage.

Sitting in his car, Sonny wiped his face wondering if he almost ended things with Dario. He feared the possibility of losing himself once more by pushing those he loved away. Glancing into the rearview mirror, he witnessed Dario pull Qamar into a hug. He looked back to verify it; he didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. Was he losing everything again?

Sonny looked forward, took a deep breath, and drove away.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After the Taylor West concert was over, Milena pulled Ciara to where the VIP party was being held backstage. "This is so exciting!"

Ciara wasn't entirely impressed by the concert, but she did enjoy getting out of Salem for a bit. "I thought the autotune and back-up vocalists really stole the show."

Milena halted for a moment. "Don't you dare say that in front of Taylor!" she warned.

"I'll behave," Ciara promised before rolling her eyes.

After getting through security, the girls were led to a private room where Taylor West was relaxing on a couch. Standing, she greeted both by saying, "So, you're the lucky two who got the VIP tickets. You'll get to hang out with me while we go party with some of my other great fans." Taylor was disappointed because she was hoping for more testosterone tonight.

"You were so amazing out there," Milena began to praise Taylor.

"I know," Taylor said with a confident smirk. She hoped she managed to ruin Safiya's night somehow.

While Milena continued to talk up Taylor, Ciara stood back and took a few photos with her phone. A part of her wished Theo could be there with her now, but then she realized Taylor would be all over him. That would get annoying fast.

Milena's cell began to ring. When she looked at the screen, she exclaimed, "It's my guncle. He told me he wanted to discuss business with you."

Before Taylor could deny the call, Milena pushed her phone on her. "Okay…" She put the phone to her ear. "Taylor West speaking…" She answered hoping the man on the other side was a DILF.

The man introduced himself. _Ptolemy_. Taylor West had heard the name before from her manager. She eyed Milena and wondered if she was more important than she initially thought.

Ciara thought this was weird. Why would Milena's uncle want to talk to Taylor West and what business did he have to offer? Nudging her friend, she asked, "What's this about?"

Milena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… adult stuff I guess. Maybe we'll get more out of tonight!"

Taylor West's eyes suddenly grew bigger. She couldn't believe the things Mr. Ptolemy had to offer. "I am definitely interested."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since business was slow, Sarah and Melissa chose to shut Chez Rouge down early for the night. Arriving to the Kiriakis mansion, they found their mother sitting in the living room with Victor. "Hey mom."

Maggie hugged Melissa and Sarah and asked, "How did things go tonight? Any interruptions?"

His wife's second question caught his attention. "Is someone ruining the mood at Chez Rouge?"

Crossing over to Victor, Maggie shared, "Saunders has been showing up at Chez Rouge unexpectedly and interrupting things. I've talked to him about it several times, but it only falls on deaf ears."

When Victor turned to Sarah and her sister, Sarah confirmed her mother's complaint, "He has gotten in the way of business at times. He didn't interrupt tonight though. Never saw him."

Victor grabbed his phone off the coffee table next to him. "I'll give him a call," he decided. It had been some time since his head of security checked in any way. Since he wanted an update on the Belle and Brady situation as well as the missing package connected to Zedekiah Pittman, he stood up and moved to the foyer for more privacy.

The call didn't even ring. It went straight to voicemail. Victor wondered why Saunders wasn't answering. Why was his phone offline?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

On the pier, Gustavo stood next to Piero as they waited to head to the island of Maddalena. Gustavo didn't have time for this, but he had to find his love's body because he didn't want it to be disrespected once more.

"Signor," Piero started. "It should not take long to get to the island. I ensured nothing will stall us while we travel. I know how important your signora is to you."

Gustavo showed Piero appreciation by thanking him. "Your service as her caretaker has not gone unnoticed. Your family has helped my family for many generations." His thoughts went to T suddenly. He wondered if he should ask Alessandro to talk to T Winchester for him.

Piero interrupted Gustavo's thoughts. "Signor, we are not waiting for anyone else correct?"

"No one else is coming," Gustavo answered. "Alessandro and Ignazio are to remain in Salem."

Piero was relieved to hear that because Alessandro always made him feel nervous. "I received another report from the island. I've been told no one has found signora's body."

Shaking his head, Gustavo claimed, "If I am unable to find Alena's body, then someone must have taken it. We will question everyone on the island until we receive the answers we need to find Alena again."

Returning his thoughts to T, Gustavo figured he would have to wait until his return to get answers from Gabi's so-called son's father about his possible connection to Stefano.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting behind the steering wheel of his car, Sonny lowered the volume of the music because nothing was helping him escape the pounding he felt in his head. He struggled with understanding what was real and what was just in his head. For some reason, he imagined Diego coming onto him at the hospital, but it actually didn't happen. Why did that happen? What the hell was wrong with him? Did he just imagine his fight with Dario?

Sonny tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he reflected on everything Dario said to him at The Chill tonight. Sex was brought up a lot, but Dario told him it wasn't about sex. It was about trust. The lack of sex wasn't the problem. It was a symptom to a bigger problem. What was the real problem then?

Truth hit Sonny as he turned onto the street that led to his home. Turning off the car radio, he began to audibly speak to himself to process through the realization coming to him in this moment. "I used sex so many times to get Dario to back off when he was getting too close. Maybe I didn't realize what I was doing initially, but I did at some point. Dario got lost in it. He got lost in sex because he wanted it from me badly. I know all of this though because I realized it in treatment. It all played into my decision to keep sex off the table because I wanted to be sure we didn't go back to that cycle after I got out of treatment. Dario didn't make it about sex. I did."

Continuing down the quiet street, Sonny paused his thought process for a moment because this was the part he wanted to remember. "It was extremely unhealthy for me to do that – my decision to deny sex was unhealthy. It began as a healthy decision, but it turned into an unhealthy importance. By trying to protect my relationship with Dario, I pushed a wedge between me and Dario. In so many ways, Dario was looking for my acceptance and did everything to be accepted by my heart."

Sonny pulled into his driveway and noticed Alex wasn't even home yet. "He must be at work still," he commented as he turned off his car. Even with the slight distraction, he continued to focus on what he realized he had done to Dario. They needed to talk tonight. Sonny contemplated waiting in Dario's room for him to arrive.

When he moved his hand to turn off his headlights, Sonny noticed something strange on the side of the mansion. "What's that?"

After turning off the lights, Sonny got out of his car and locked the doors. He slowly approached the tree on the side of his home. He could feel his heart beating in fear because the closer he got, the more he realized what caught his eye when he sat in his car just moments ago.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny covered his mouth in shock. Inching closer, he reached out with his other hand to make sure what he saw was truly in front of him. It was a body – hanging on a tree – a lifeless body. It was real.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: We Could Be Looking at Someone We Don't Know – Wednesday, November 9th, 2016**

 **A** fter his shower in the communal bathroom, Qamar returned to his dorm to find JJ still asleep. He quietly opened his top drawer and pulled out some briefs. Dropping the long towel from his waist, he put them on before heading to his closet to find something to wear for the day.

Qamar reached for his phone and checked the weather to help him decide. He suddenly received a text from his sister. Safiya wrote: "Just left with Chad and Will for the small album promotional tour. I'm still not over having my own album promotional tour! We'll still be close, but I'm performing a lot. I'll see you on Sunday! 3"

Qamar texted back: "Take lots of pictures. I'm watching every show you're on! I think dad is DVRing the one on _Saturday Night_."

The sounds from Qamar's phone woke JJ. When his eyes opened, he saw a nearly nude Qamar quickly tapping his phone screen with his thumbs; his friend had a huge smile on his face. Raising his head, he grinned as well and asked, "Texting your girlfriend?"

Qamar swiftly turned his head and was surprised to see JJ awake. "Oh…" he released awkwardly. He realized he was barely wearing anything. "Just texting my sister."

Resting his head on the pillow again, JJ stretched his arms out as he looked to the ceiling. "I'm definitely loving it here."

Qamar put his phone away and quickly picked something from his closet to wear. "Should we make this official then?" He still felt uneasy about being JJ's roommate because he didn't want to weird him out like Harold supposedly did.

JJ sat up in bed completely. He noticed Qamar was almost entirely dressed now. Rubbing his toned stomach, he realized he was hungry. "Maybe we can head to the housing office and set it all up after breakfast."

Slipping on his last shoe, Qamar reluctantly shared, "Breakfast sounds nice, but I have class, and I can't be late. You can hang out here if you want and find something to do."

"So, I can rummage through your closet?" JJ teased. When Qamar gave him a certain look, he clarified, "I was kidding, Q. I know all about boundaries. Trust me. I will be a respectful roommate."

He really needed to hear that. "I appreciate that. I will be respectful, too," Qamar smiled. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he added, "I will make room for you in the closet, so you have space to put your things."

JJ jumped out of bed and grabbed his bag. "If I can use your stuff, I'll shower before heading to the housing office to see what I need to do so we can be roommates. I'll probably call my dad or mom and see if either of them can pick me up." He didn't have a car because he rode with Qamar to Salem University after Safiya's album release party.

Pointing to a small basket, Qamar said, "Toiletries are in there. Hope you brought a toothbrush. I guess lock up and text me when you leave."

Playfully saluting his friend, JJ stated, "Yes, sir."

Qamar grabbed the rest of his things and headed out of his dorm room. After closing the door, he took a deep breath and grinned. He wished things could stay like this forever.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sami entered EJ's office at DiMera Enterprises and made sure the door closed behind her. "You're not expecting anyone, right?"

EJ raised his eyes and recognized the tone in his wife's voice immediately. The look on her face and the way her body moved towards him only confirmed it. "No one." He stood and walked around his desk.

When EJ wrapped his arms around her, Sami looked into her husband's eyes and said, "No kids, no siblings, no distractions…"

Taking in the beauty before him, EJ replied, "We should take advantage then." He leaned in and began to kiss his wife. His hands began to explore her back, so he could find the zipper of her dress.

Sami's hands in turn went for EJ's belt. She moved faster than her husband and caused him to abandon his search, so he could untuck his shirt from his slacks. As Sami began to unbutton his pants, he worked on the buttons of his shirt after loosening his tie.

EJ's office door abruptly opened; Alessandro entered and immediately covered his eyes. "Dear God," he spoke interrupting the moment between EJ and Sami. "Do you not have a home for this kind of behavior?"

EJ was already annoyed someone interrupted them, but he was even more upset when he saw Alessandro was the culprit. "How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded to know as he began to carefully zip his slacks.

He had his ways, but Alessandro remained quiet on that fact. "I am here because I have something very important to share with you, Elvis… EJ…" Stepping forward, he continued, "I have tried to call you, but you have not answered."

EJ looked to Sami and whispered, "I thought you locked the door."

Sami wished she had. "I wanted to add to the excitement," she confessed as she made sure her dress was in order.

Turning his attention to Alessandro, EJ threatened, "This better well be something that couldn't wait."

With his arms out, Alessandro promised, "I wouldn't dream of wasting your time. I am here because I want to prove that I can be trusted. As you are aware, I currently reside with the Blake family."

"You're wasting my time," EJ released showing his patience was running thin. He finished buttoning his shirt.

Alessandro remained unmoved by EJ's frustration. "Your sister, Jade, the one who you recently connected with… Peter has her eyes covered as a wolf would with a susceptible sheep."

Though her interaction with Alessandro was limited, Sami couldn't help but note the way he was talking. His words were strange. Why was he talking like this?

"What is Peter doing to my sister?" EJ asked for clarity.

Clasping his hands, Alessandro revealed, "Jade is working for Peter. She believes she is Peter's intern or assistant; she believes he still works for DiMera Enterprises."

Confusion covered EJ's face. "How is that possible?"

"Jade believes Blake, Inc is secretly a part of DiMera Enterprises, and that you formed it to place some distance between yourself and the Blake siblings. Peter uses her naiveté to his advantage. Delphi, his wife, informed me of this much."

As Sami helped EJ adjust his tie, EJ shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe this."

"I have more intel for you," Alessandro interjected. "I know you're interested in Gustavo and Ignazio."

"You sure are full of information today," Sami suspiciously commented once EJ's tie was on straight. "Is this all for free?"

Alessandro smirked at Sami. She was always trouble. "Of course. I am here to serve the family." Moving on, he revealed, "For some reason, Gustavo does not trust Ignazio."

EJ didn't care. "I already guessed as much since Ignazio wasn't allowed to stay with your grandfather after he was kicked out of the Salem Inn. I want to know more about my sister, Jade. Has Peter asked her to do anything specifically?"

Since the door was open, Renée walked right in and announced herself. "I know I'm early, but I wanted to be sure I received the full tour." She purposely arrived prematurely because she wanted to catch EJ off his game.

Alessandro watched Renée intently. He remembered how Kate told him she had returned to Salem. "You just missed it," he stated hinting to how he walked in on EJ and Sami undressing each other.

EJ gave his sister a smile deciding not to respond to Alessandro's comment. They planned a tour of DiMera Enterprises the night before. "Renée, this is Alessandro. He is our second cousin, a son of André."

Renée shuddered mentally at the mention of André's name and remembered what John and Hope told her concerning the serial killer currently roaming the streets of Salem. She offered a smile to the son of the man who faked her death all those years ago. The way he watched her made her feel more uncomfortable.

Needing to get rid of Renée and Alessandro so he could talk to Sami alone, EJ looked to his sister first. "I promise to show you around after Samantha and I deal with something that has come to our attention."

Wanting to get away from Alessandro, Renée pointed towards the hall. "I'll wait out there. I saw a few chairs."

After Renée left, Alessandro didn't miss a beat because he knew he would be leaving soon, too. "I hope you see now I am loyal to this family. I can spy on the Blake family and Gustavo as I have an in with him as well. Warn you of impending trouble. There is so much we need to discuss."

"Another time," EJ directed. He led Alessandro to the door of his office. "I will be in touch. I won't forget what you shared about my sister."

Walking by Renée, Alessandro wanted to say something, but his phone chimed. He continued walking as he read the message in his head. Gustavo had arrived at the island of Maddalena.

Alone with Sami, EJ made sure the door was closed. "I promise you, I will take you out, and we will celebrate each other like never before…"

"…but first we have a few things we need to deal with," Sami reluctantly agreed. "What are we going to do about Peter and Jade? Do you think Alessandro is lying?"

EJ shook his head. "Unfortunately, I believe him," he replied. "I have kept Jade in the dark about business because she wants to put her hands on everything. Peter most likely recognized what was happening and used that to his advantage. She gets to be a part of the company without my knowledge." He thought about how he caught Jade snooping around the company numerous times. He wondered what Jade shared with Peter.

"Jade could have turned to Peter to help JJ," Sami hypothesized.

EJ placed his hand under his chin. "Why would Peter help Jack's son?"

Sami heard EJ's argument but then offered, "JJ is also Jennifer's son."

Nodding his head, EJ keenly argued, "We can probably add Kristen to the list. She is apparently aware of Jade's reporting to Peter as well. We need to push my sister for answers. Maybe she can help us in some way."

With a look of uncertainty, Sami suggested, "I'll let you talk to Jade alone." After EJ gave her an understanding nod, she questioned, "What are we going to do about Renée? Anna's still in town, and I'm sure she still believes your oldest sister did something to Tony."

Though he was curious where Tony could have disappeared to, EJ decided, "I think we should leave that alone for now. Keep our eyes and ears open, but we don't want to rock that boat. Let that stay between Anna and Renée." He hoped they received the latest results on Stefano's supposed last will from D.C. soon.

Sami noted the look of stress on EJ's face. She grabbed his hand and moved closer. "We've got this, DiMera."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"We have two deaths on our hands – both occurred close to the same time – both by hanging." Martin paced his office while John, Bo, Hope, and Steve stood on the other side of his desk. "First, Mathieu Foss was discovered by Jackson Kiriakis on the property where he lives with his fiancé, Dario DiMera. We know now that Mathieu came into town to visit Jackson because they were formerly involved years ago."

"His death fits the M.O.," Steve pointed out. "He's gay, but does that matter now? Delphi Blake-Lee doesn't fit the M.O. of our serial killer and she was attacked in the same way as our victims. Also, there's the fact that Mathieu was attacked previously."

Martin stopped pacing and rubbed his chin. "Which brings us to victim number two: Former Salem PD officer, Bailey Saunders, was found on his own property hung on a tree. Like some of our other victims, his face was covered by a blank mask, and a robe was used to cover most of his body, though it was less than the others since the robe was tied around his body covering his legs, feet, and left arm. He was previously married to a woman years ago, which doesn't really prove anything. If we are to assume it does, that means he doesn't fit the complete M.O. of our killer as well."

"I'm sure we can get confirmation from Victor Kiriakis," John suggested since they knew Saunders took over as Victor's head of security.

Martin gave John a nod. "Let's start there. We need to get as much information on both victims as possible. Diego is going through Saunders's file now to see if he can pick up on a reason he'd be attacked."

Bo pulled a toothpick from his mouth. "Is it possible we have two killers on the loose?"

"Anything is possible," Steve cut in.

Since she had the file of what they had gathered so far on Mat's death, Hope stated, "There are some inconsistencies in Mat's connection to the other victims as well. Besides the fact that the killer supposedly let him go the first time, his entire body was not covered in black, there was no mask, and he was not hung on a tree where he was residing in Salem."

Martin argued, "Zedekiah Pittman was hung on a tree outside of _The Salem Spectator_ and Noël, Delphi, and Jere did not have robes or a mask either."

With a nod, Hope agreed. "Those things are true, but there is a reason it's important to note the absence of a robe and mask where Mat is involved. John and I discovered more clues thanks to the CSI team's findings on the crime scenes. The victims found without robes and masks all had these weird symbols close to where they died. The symbols appear to be horizontal lines with random forward slashes in different spaces. CSI did not find these symbols near Mat's body at all."

John added, "When Hope and I compared the symbols, we found something similar about them, but we haven't broken the code. We're still working on it."

"Interesting," Martin released as he processed the new information given to him. "I want you to get me pictures of those symbols. After you do that, I want you, Hope and John, to question Victor Kiriakis about Saunders." Turning to the other two men in his office, he directed, "Bo and Steve, I want you to study the symbols and see if you can break the code. I will check again to see if anyone has bought these robes and masks in bulk."

In a private room, Diego sat at a desk attempting to assist in the hangings' case by studying the evidence they had on the two deaths from the night before. He held Saunders's police file in his hands hoping it could help him make a connection to why he would be hung. "' _Bailey Saunders was let go from the police department after it was determined his loyalties lied elsewhere. Though no foul play was discovered in the sudden death of Forrest Hall while in police custody, Bailey Saunders could not be trusted completely due to Forrest Hall's claim to having information on another investigation_.'"

Diego knew Saunders worked for Victor after he was let go from the PD and seemed to have his fair share of women from what others wrote about him. "He doesn't fit the mold of the other gay victims, but how he was discovered fits more than how Mathieu was discovered. Saunders had a blank mask covering his face and had a black robe on that covered most of his body. His chest and right arm and hand were uncovered with the hood off."

Closing his eyes, Diego sat back and tried to imagine everything in his mind. _Jere Wentworth was killed first. He possibly met with the killer on his day trip or the night before when he was out buying flowers for Harold. Jere was found in his own clothes without a mask or robe_. "The killer is definitely ashamed of his own sexual desires, but he can't seem to control them."

 _Next was Greg Montgomery; he most likely met the killer at Beefcakes the night he was murdered. Greg invited the killer to his place, and ashamed about how far things had gone, the killer snapped. Greg's face was covered with a blank mask and his entire body was covered by a black robe, the hood is down. After Greg, the killer goes out again and meets Mathieu_.

 _Mathieu is different this time. They don't make it to his place before the killer physically attacks him. Why does he stop? Why does he let Mathieu go? Mathieu stated the killer stopped after he told him his name. Why would he come back to kill Mathieu again? Did he fear Mathieu would remember anything else from that night?_

Diego wasn't able to continue with his thoughts. His phone began to ring. When he saw it was his significant other, he picked up. "Hey…"

"Where are you?"

Picking up the concern in his boyfriend's voice, Diego answered, "I'm at the police station helping with a case. What's up? Everything okay?"

"Which case are you working on?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Diego answered, which was quickly followed by his boyfriend releasing a frustrated sigh. "Say it, Fr..."

"I don't want you anywhere close to the case involving the hangings! You could be next!"

Taking an audible breath to help calm this conversation, Diego replied, "You could as well…" He didn't get to finish his thought because he was cut off once again.

"Not really… only you know about us… right?"

Diego didn't want to continue this conversation over the phone. "I didn't tell anyone about us. No one knows we've been together for over a year." Digressing, he said, "We can talk about this later, but know that I'm doing this because I want to make sure no one else dies. I am taking precautions to ensure I'm safe. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself as much as you can take care of yourself. I love you."

"I love you, too. Please be careful… with both of your jobs. I can't lose you."

Diego put his phone away and attempted to refocus on what he was doing before the call. He looked at the file in front of him before closing his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again. He couldn't focus anymore. He was now concerned about his boyfriend.

Sitting across from Arianna, Anna held her purse on her lap as she complained, "So you're telling me you can't help me with my husband because his being missing is not in your jurisdiction? I know he didn't go missing in Salem, but the person responsible is living here now!"

Arianna tried to keep the peace with Anna. "As I have mentioned before, we have no evidence and no missing person's case has been filed to begin with. I'm sorry, but you should start there if Tony DiMera has gone missing, or you can try talking to EJ or Lexie. I'm sure they can help you find their step-brother."

Standing up in great disappointment, Anna raised her voice. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that everyone continues to be lazy in this department. Thanks for wasting my time." She turned around to leave knowing she couldn't go to EJ or Lexie about this because they seemed to want to play nice with Renée. She would have to go to someone else – someone from her past.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in his office at the Kiriakis mansion, Victor hoped to appoint a new head of security as soon as possible. He called someone he knew he could trust. He had known this person for a while, but he lived overseas. "How is the cargo?"

Thanos firmly answered through his aging yet robust voice, "Everything is still safe and secure, Victor – as it has been for decades."

"Tell me again," Victor began. "Do you have many men there you can trust?"

After confirming it with a grunt, Thanos questioned, "Why do you ask?"

Victor recalled how he couldn't reach Saunders the night before. "Saunders is dead. I need a security head to take his place."

Processing what Victor shared, Thanos had questions. "Are you seeking recommendations? I thought you were grooming your nephew for the position."

"My nephew isn't ready and is on a job he cannot leave at the moment," Victor explained. "I want you to come to Salem while leaving someone else in charge there. I understand you cannot leave your post without vetting your own replacement. The cargo is too important – even if it is close to expiring indefinitely."

Thanos grunted once again. "I promise I will accomplish everything soon."

Maggie stood in the hall overhearing what Victor had to say. She wondered what cargo he was referring to and entered when she knew he was off the phone. "Victor, we need to talk."

Believing his wife wanted to discuss his health, Victor calmly said, "It's not a good time." He began to rub his head because he felt a headache coming on.

"Fortunately, this doesn't need to be said in a good time," Maggie asserted. She pushed forward and shared, "Did you know Sonny found his ex-boyfriend hung on a tree in his front lawn?"

Victor raised his eyes to meet Maggie's. His eyes remained unfazed by the news. "Why should this matter to me?" he questioned. Though he pretended he did not care, he made mental notes of everything Maggie had to say so he could do some digging. This could impact Sonny's relationship with Dario.

As Maggie continued to berate Victor, Brady walked by overhearing everything. He couldn't believe that Sonny had an ex who was murdered by the serial killer. He then heard Maggie go in about Victor's health. She sincerely wanted him to make peace with everyone if he was seriously set on dying.

Victor tried to put Maggie's mind at ease with some news he needed to share. "Caroline may move in for a bit to help you. I hope you don't take the opportunity to gang up on me."

Backing off somewhat knowing Caroline would be a huge help, Maggie admitted, "That does make me feel better. I can't make any promises though on us not ganging up on you."

Downstairs, the doorbell rang when Brady walked by. When he opened the door, he found his father and Hope standing on the other side. "Hey," he awkwardly released. "Who are you here to see?" He hoped it wasn't him knowing they were there on police business.

John squinted his eyes as he revealed, "Hope and I need to talk to everyone who had any contact with Bailey Saunders.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dario stepped into the hall from his bedroom. He wanted to check in on Sonny again to see if he wanted to talk. He needed him to talk more than ever.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 8th, 2016_

* * *

After Safiya's release party, Dario informed Chad and Will he needed to focus on his relationship with Sonny and couldn't go on tour with them. Fortunately, they were understanding, so he headed straight home to talk to his fiancé. There was so much they needed to work through. He hoped Sonny was open to talking.

When he arrived, Dario felt a fear come over him since the place was surrounded with flashing lights. Rushing out of his car and past a few cops who were watching the perimeter, he noted there was a group huddled around a tree next to his mansion. He feared the worst and believed Sonny was attacked and hung on the tree. "What's wrong with you, Dario? Why did you let Sonny leave? You knew there was a killer out and you just let him drive away! We fought and possibly ended our relationship before… now he's gone!"

Before he made his way to the tree, he froze for a moment when he saw Sonny sitting on their porch with Alex holding him close. He did not understand, though he was relieved to see his love alive. Approaching the two, he felt the same distance with Sonny from The Chill. He wanted to hold Sonny and ask him what happened.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Wednesday, November 9th, 2016_

* * *

Dario never got more than a few words with Sonny since then. Turning the corner, he found his fiancé sitting in a daze in his own bedroom. It reminded him of how he found Sonny on their porch the night before. "Hey. You need anything?"

Sonny remained quiet as continual flashes from what he uncovered the night before played in his mind. He kept seeing Mat's body hanging in front of him. Sonny couldn't escape the expression on Mat's dead face, the rope around his neck, the way his body swung as his feet yearned for the ground.

The deep broken state of Sonny was hard to witness. Dario hated seeing his love so visually defunct of the ability to live life. He did this. He pushed him to this.

Sonny continued to struggle with the idea that he somehow played a role in Mat's death. He was murdered on his property. He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for him.

"Jackson, I really wish you would say something," Dario pleaded carefully. "What happened last night…"

Sonny's thoughts went to everything that happened before he arrived home and found Mathieu's body. He didn't even hear what Dario was saying. Remembering what he saw when he drove away from The Chill, he asked, "What's the deal with you and Qamar?"

Thrown by Sonny's question, Dario didn't answer right away. It wasn't due to guilt or anything, but he honestly didn't know why Sonny would ask that – especially after what happened with Mathieu. "I already told you. Qamar is curious, and I've tried to help him through that… like a mentor or something." He recalled their fight before Sonny left but knew better than to bring that up now. "That doesn't matter though because I'm here with you. I decided to skip out on Safiya's tour before I came home last night, so we can work together – be a team again. Let me help you."

When Dario reached out to touch him, Sonny moved away. He didn't want Dario to do that when he was in such a vulnerable state. "I need to shower," he stated as an attempt to play off why he backed off. "I took extra shifts at the hospital. I need to stay busy." Though he realized pushing Dario away was unhealthy, he knew with where he was emotionally, he would find comfort in Dario's touch and want to run away from the pain by giving into Dario's love. He didn't want it to be that way. He didn't want it to be about Mathieu's death or escaping.

Rubbing his head, Sonny realized he felt lightheaded and wondered if it was because he got up too fast. "I need to shower," he repeated.

Trying to be supportive, Dario cautiously agreed. "Busy can be good I guess. If you need anything…" He tried to make eye contact with Sonny but failed. Defeated, he turned around and left Sonny's room.

Alex walked in the opposite direction as Dario. He paused for a moment and suggested, "You should give my brother some space. The pushing isn't helping. I'm heading to work."

Dario didn't verbally respond to Alex and decided to leave that alone. Instead, he focused on what he could do to help Sonny get through his day indirectly. After a moment, he realized he could cook something for Sonny to take to work. He hoped Sonny would appreciate that. Dario continued his trek until he arrived to his brother's bedroom. To his surprise, it was nearly empty. Ignazio had already left with most of his things.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Between classes, Joy finished tying her shoes and stood up again. She adjusted her coat before grabbing her books from Qamar again. Holding her books against her chest, she and Qamar continued their trek through the student center. "So, JJ's just hanging out in your dorm room until his mom or dad can pick him up?"

"Yeah, and it's soon to be _our_ dorm room," Qamar calmly replied before revealing, "I think I'm getting used to having JJ there. I don't think us being roommates will be a problem now that I know JJ is not curious like me."

Joy slightly turned to the side even though she was still walking in the same direction as her friend. "How do you know that for sure?"

Curiosity covered Qamar's face as he ignored Joy's question. "Honestly, do you want to give it a shot with JJ?"

Turning so she was facing forward again, Joy immediately answered, "You already know why that's not a good idea." She reflected on the relationship dynamic between her sister, Chloe, and Brady, but there were other things besides that piece.

Qamar decided not to question his friend on her relationship with JJ anymore. "The both of us have stuff we need to work through, so we know what we want."

Leaning into Qamar, Joy encouraged, "You shouldn't give up on what you want."

Meanwhile, Jack picked up his son outside of the freshman dorms. He was glad he could do this because it gave them time to catch up on a few things. Recalling his conversation with Melissa concerning their sons and how they wanted to protect them, he knew he needed to tread carefully. "Did you have fun with your friend? You call him Q, right?"

JJ didn't think anything of his dad's questions because he thought he was simply making conversation. It seemed like a while since they had done so. "Yeah. I call him Q, and we hung out a bit before going to bed."

 _Going to bed_. That played in Jack's head several times wondering if that meant something else to his son's generation. He had heard a lot about Netflix and Chill recently from some of the interns at the news station. "So why Q? Is it because he's so cute? Cute, but with a Q?"

Side-eyeing his dad now, JJ shook his head. "No. Just Q because his name starts with the letter Q."

Jack nodded his head awkwardly trying to show he understood. "So… you don't think Q is cute?"

JJ almost laughed at his dad because he appeared to be in a funny mood. "I guess Qamar is an attractive guy, but why are you asking me these questions? Do you know someone who is interested?"

Feeling the discomfort in having this conversation increase, Jack shifted in the driver's seat and tapped on the break because they were at a stop sign. "I don't know if you remember, but there was a time when Harold Wentworth chased me around because he thought I was gay."

JJ couldn't follow where his father was going with all this. "I already know this story. Why are you bringing up, Harold? Does he think Q is cute with a Q?"

This was definitely going in the wrong direction. Jack needed to reel this in quickly. Pushing on the gas pedal now, he said, "No. No. Harold is not interested. I guess I'm trying to find out how close you and Q are. Are you _friends close_ or _more than that close_?"

JJ's eyes widened once he realized what his dad was asking. "Qamar and I are not like that. We're friends – always have been and always will be."

Jack released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

Slightly offended, JJ asked, "You're not a homophobe, are you? Would it be a big deal if Q and I were a thing?"

Jack knew he needed to clear this up now. "It wouldn't matter to me, but I was just checking because of the murders happening in Salem. If you are gay, I'd hope you would be careful and not go anywhere alone."

JJ shook his head. "Gay people aren't weak, dad."

"I keep putting my foot in my mouth now," Jack complained. "How about we change the subject?"

"Anything else you want to grill me on?" JJ teased. He was actually enjoying this because it felt like forever since he and his dad bantered like this.

Jack was glad JJ provided a segue. "Actually, I am curious about something else. No pun intended." When JJ told him to ask away, Jack questioned, "Did Peter Blake ever approach you at all during your sentencing hearing?"

JJ shook his head. "No, why would he?" He didn't know Peter personally, but he knew he didn't like the guy because of what Abby shared about him.

"Just curious about something," Jack stated. He hoped JJ didn't push the conversation further. Turning left, he moved on, "You may want to check in with your cousin, Sonny."

JJ thought about the people who were dying. "I wish someone could stop that psycho."

"Nicole and I are working on it," Jack admitted.

Suddenly feeling worried, JJ told his dad, "Be careful. I'm proud of you."

Jack smiled and replied, "I'm proud of you, too – gay or straight."

Without skipping a beat, JJ questioned, "What if I was bi or pansexual?" Noting the lost expression on Jack's face, he immediately began to laugh. "Dad, you have so much to learn."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the hospital, Peter entered his wife's room hoping something would change in her condition soon. He looked across the room and saw Ezra carefully holding Delphi's hand. Seeing his son, he thought about the future he desperately wanted for his family. He wondered if his hopes would die with Delphi.

"Where have you been?" Ezra accusingly questioned. "And don't tell me work because I called Aunt Kristen. You weren't in the office."

Peter cleared his throat; the constant questioning by Ezra had increased recently. He believed their shared concern over Delphi had improved things between them, but his son's suspicious accusations proved him wrong. "I wasn't in the office, but I had to make a few calls," he answered vaguely. "Have any of the doctors been in to give any updates on your mother?"

Ezra shook his head; his eyes watched his mother as he remembered his run-in with Alessandro at the park. "The cops question you anymore about what happened?" When Peter denied it, Ezra commented, "You must be relieved then."

Confused, Peter asked, "Why would I be relieved? I had nothing to do with this attack."

"Where were you that night, dad?" Ezra asked remembering how he saw Peter with Jade the night Delphi was attacked. "Why weren't you home with mom? Why was she alone in that house?"

Peter looked down wishing he had been home. "I had an important meeting I could not miss. Your mom already knew about it."

Ezra wondered if his mother knew about his dad's meeting with Jade. He didn't believe Peter. "What about Alessandro? Where was he? Isn't he living with you?" He continued to distrust Alessandro, but he knew he couldn't face him alone because of how Alessandro threatened him and claimed Delphi had secrets.

Placing his hand in the right pocket of his pants, Peter grabbed his phone. "I actually should check in with him. If the doctors come, tell them to wait for me."

Ezra didn't respond, so Peter exited the room and found a quiet and private space to make the call. Luckily, Alessandro answered. "Where have you been? We need to talk."

Hearing the serious and urgent tone in Peter's voice, Alessandro knew what was wrong. "I had to stay low after your wife's attack. You know how the law enforcement is with anyone related to the DiMera family. I am busy at the moment, but I promise I will check in soon."

Before Peter could respond, Alessandro ended the call. Putting away his phone, Peter rubbed his forehead remembering Kristen's concerns. She believed Alessandro brought something dark with him. "I hope I did not allow death into my home," he spoke under his breath.

In Nathan's office, Joselyn turned to Sonny, who sat next to her. "We're concerned because we've noticed you've picked up extra shifts. We heard what happened at your place last night."

Sonny couldn't believe he was here. Nathan sat across from him, Joselyn next to him, and Cameron stood behind him near the door. It was like they wanted to make sure he couldn't escape this conversation.

Nathan questioned if he should have approached Sonny about this without the others. The look on his friend's face told him this was a mistake. "You could've called in."

Leaning against his chair, Sonny didn't emote as he shared, "I'd rather stay busy because it helps. Thanks for your concern, but I will be okay."

Cameron moved closer to Sonny. "When was your last therapy session? You've made so much progress, and it would be a shame for you to take a step or two back now." He wondered if he should have offered some coffee from his office.

"My next session is this Friday," Sonny claimed.

Joselyn didn't like how Sonny was deflecting. "Maybe you need to schedule a session sooner rather than later."

Deciding to agree to whatever so he could get back to work, Sonny answered, "Sure. I'll talk to Diego." He saw sudden flashes of what he imagined doing with his therapist in his head. His body suddenly jerked to bring him out of his thoughts. He found that it was a struggle to focus. "I have a patient waiting for me. Can I go?"

Nathan still felt concerned for his friend, but he knew he couldn't keep him there longer. "Yeah. Don't hesitate to get with me if you need anything. I'm here for whatever."

Sonny nodded his head, stood up, and walked out of Nathan's office.

Joselyn turned to Cameron and said, "I need to talk to Dr. Horton alone, so if you don't mind…"

"Sure," Cameron stated. He needed to make a call anyway. Once he was out in the hall, he pulled out his phone and told Siri to call Celeste. He remembered how one of the reasons he didn't go to Dario and Sonny's bachelor weekend was to help Lexie make contact with their mother. He didn't tell Chad his reasons because he knew Chad would have wanted to help Lexie, too.

The call went straight to voicemail. Ending the call, Cameron sighed, "Where are you?" He was worried about his biological mother. He needed her to call him back. There was so much he didn't understand.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Wanting to avoid a scene at home, EJ drove to Salem High and parked close to Jade's car in the student parking lot. When he saw her approaching her car, he got out of his own and walked towards her.

Jade instantly made eye contact with her brother. She didn't understand why he was there. "What business brings you here?" she asked when she was close enough.

"Start your car," EJ directed.

Jade unlocked her car and got inside noting immediately how upset EJ was. She unlocked the passenger side to let EJ in as well. Putting the key in the ignition, she noticed how EJ began to examine every inch of her car. "Precisely what are you hoping to find?"

EJ didn't answer his sister's question. "I know you're working for Peter," he began before revealing, "You should know Peter has been using you since he no longer works for DiMera Enterprises."

Jade kept her eyes forward as she processed the news that Blake, Incorporated was not part of DiMera Enterprises and that Peter and Kristen lied to her. She began to shake her head as she admitted, "I knew something did not feel complete…"

Shaking his head as well, EJ commented, "You should have kept away from him and his sister. This is why I want you to focus on school and school only."

Rolling her eyes, Jade complained, "I am a legitimate human being. Life is beyond school. I crave a vocation… an internship… something where I can truly recognize myself. I deserve to live a life I want."

Curious, EJ questioned, "Did you feel like you were finding yourself when you reported to Peter about what I was doing?" He still needed to verify Peter helped JJ at Jade's request.

Jade feared answering EJ's question right away, but seeing the patient look on her brother's face surprised her. "Affirmative," she revealed. "There's something about feeling essential as well as elusively uncovering information."

Noting the fire in his sister's eyes as she answered, EJ smiled because he could relate. "Allow me to assist you then…"

"Don't," Jade swiftly stated. "While I appreciate the concern and offer for guidance, I do not require your level of care. Performing at the Chill was an embarrassing failure."

EJ grimaced as he remembered how he begged Chad to give Jade a chance only to see his sister fail. "I've learned my lesson," EJ promised. "This is different. You'll be helping me as well."

"By what means?"

To Jade's surprise, EJ proclaimed, "I want you to help me by spying on Peter and Kristen."

Jade turned her head in shock. She couldn't believe what her brother wanted her to do.

Nearby, Ciara and Milena could see EJ and Jade talking in Jade's car. "I wonder what that's about."

Milena shrugged her shoulders. "Jade must be in trouble with her older brother. EJ DiMera seems to be a person who doesn't mess around." Adjusting her bag over her shoulders, she then admitted, "I've seen EJ before I moved to Salem."

Ciara studied Milena before reiterating, "EJ is a businessman and a DiMera. He's powerful. I hope to have that kind of power one day."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Hey, I just got home." Chelsea answered her phone through her car's Bluetooth. She turned to park her car in front of her apartment building.

"We just got to our first live broadcast performance venue," Safiya ecstatically shared.

Chelsea finished parking and said, "I'm turning my car off. I'll be a second." Turning off her car, Chelsea put her phone to her ear and grabbed her purse after opening her door. "I'm back. Are you excited?"

Safiya beamed as she answered, "Of course, but it's not without its issues. Besides Dario bailing on us at the last second – understandably, of course – something else happened."

Closing her door and locking her car, Chelsea nervously asked, "What happened?" She wanted to know why Dario bailed.

Safiya cleared her throat to prepare her roommate for the story she was about to share. "So, I was sitting with MTV for a short Q&A session and they asked me to comment on Taylor West's tweets from her concert last night. Of course, she commented on how she was able to perform a last-minute concert and how even Salem knew where to be. It was clearly an attempt at shade, and MTV really wanted me to go off on her."

"Did you?" Chelsea questioned in anticipation.

Safiya giggled and revealed a bit of frustration in her voice. "Girl, I really wanted to pull a Mariah Carey and tell MTV that I didn't know her, but I thankfully made eye contact with Will and pulled it together. I'm so glad I am touring with Will and Chad. Will is playing keys while we find someone to take over Dario's part on the guitar. The fans have been helping me as well."

Entering her apartment building, Chelsea lamented, "I'm missing you while you're gone, but I am excited for you!"

Putting the Taylor drama behind her, Safiya joked, "Don't have any boys over while I'm gone." She laughed as she said, "I'm kidding. Cameron can come over whenever."

Chelsea laughed as she walked down the hall for the stairs. To her surprise, Ignazio appeared suddenly. "Oh…" she released unsure what to say.

Ignazio believed he wouldn't see Chelsea because he was on his way out. Feeling the need to explain his presence, he shared, "Chelsea… I'm here looking for a place to rent." EJ gave him money upon Dario's request.

When Chelsea lowered her phone from her face, Ignazio placed his hands in his pockets before pulling a gift box out of his pants. "I have something for you. I want you to have it, and I want to discuss something important."

Taking the gift box with her free hand, Chelsea pretended she didn't have time to talk. "I'm on the phone," she mouthed before she continued walking. When the coast was clear, she eyed Ignazio's gift before telling her roommate, "I have to go. Have fun!"

Ending the call, Chelsea noticed she received a text from Cameron. It read: "I want to take you somewhere special. We need to reconnect."

Returning her focus on the gift box, Chelsea decided not to open it. She felt guilty for taking it and walking away from Ignazio. She wondered what he had to say to her. Finally texting Cameron back, she typed: "Looking forward to it!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Though the office was officially closed, Mayor White sat inside a conference room watching TV. She expected the early evening news to cover the hanging case in Salem. It was important she remained ready for what everyone was saying about this. With Ezra by his mom's side at the hospital, she had to do this alone. She couldn't believe her daughter-in-law was in the hospital due to this serial killer.

Hearing heels hit the ground behind her, Rachel turned around to see Kristen had managed to make her way inside. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I knew Ezra wouldn't be here." Kristen noted the way her mother's eyes returned to the television in front of her. "What? You don't have a TV at home?"

"I'm still working," Rachel explained. "How is Delphi?"

Kristen came around to join her mother, but she remained standing. "Ezra said there really hasn't been any change. They're still hoping she'll wake up when she's ready."

"How is Ezra?" It was odd not having him around to help her with everything. Rachel really missed him.

"He barely leaves his mother's side as far as I can tell," Kristen quickly answered. There was someone else she wanted to discuss. "Have you talked to Peter much?" She remembered how Ezra asked about his father earlier.

Rachel pulled her eyes from the television. She studied her daughter intently because they didn't usually talk this much. She couldn't help feeling suspicious. "Should I have?"

Crossing her arms under her chest, Kristen stated, "As much as I'm enjoying having the office to myself, I am only asking because he has seemed distant recently – even more so, that is, since Delphi's attack. I'm not sure if it's because of the attack though."

Peter had been quiet lately. Rachel decided that it had to be connected to Delphi. "Did you come here to talk about your brother or something else?"

Kristen made note of the way her mother seemed to suspect something. It really annoyed her. "Actually, I came because I need a mother," she confessed. With how things were progressing between her and Brady, she figured she should talk to someone who was supposed to be there for these kinds of things. "You and dad…"

Rachel cut her daughter off when she raised the volume of the TV. "What the hell is this?" she questioned.

Kristen turned her attention to the television. Charles Woods was apparently being interviewed. The news station was claiming to have some sort of exclusive.

"Thank you for having me," Charles stated through great appreciation. He nodded his head as the reporter discussed how he came upon some important information he believed the citizens of Salem should know. "Yes, in my years of public service over the years, one thing that I have always fought for is truth. Truth, honesty, and openness are such important qualities in a public servant. That's why I was really surprised what I uncovered about our current mayor, Rachel White."

"What did you uncover?" Luca Ortiz, the reporter, questioned with suspense.

Charles managed to hide his giddiness as he revealed, "Rachel White is not who she claims she is. Her real name is Rachel Blake. She is the mother of Peter and Kristen Blake."

Rachel couldn't believe this. She looked on in shock.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking through the Horton Town Square, Kate ended a quick business call and began to place her phone in her purse when she suddenly heard someone say her name. She looked up to see Alessandro stood in front of her. "Can I help you with anything?"

Alessandro smiled as he charmed, "Please tell me you're not occupied this evening."

Kate got the sense that Alessandro was flirting with her once again, but she decided to keep her distance. "I do not have to tell you anything. What I do with my time is none of your business."

When Kate began to walk away, Alessandro called out to her, "You dismiss me as if I am low commoner. Do not do this, Katerina…"

Shopping with Allie to have some mother-daughter time, Sami spotted Alessandro and Kate together. "What game are you playing now, Kate?'

Allie picked up on her mother's issues with her grandma, Kate. She pulled Sami's hand, so they could go in the store. "Mom, I want to show you something Sophie showed me."

Hearing her daughter mention Sophie, Sami returned her attention to Allie. "Uh… okay." She followed Allie inside, but she was still curious about Kate talking to Alessandro. She didn't trust him at all and wondered if Kate could be connected to him in some way. She needed to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: We Could Be Touched – Thursday, November 10th, 2016**

 **T** ouched. A word can mean so many things. Sometimes it's bad. Other times good. Does it separate, or does it bring together? Who is in control? Who has the touched been touched by? Is it truly necessary for survival? It only seems to bring complications and more pain. Touched. It's scary being vulnerable.

* * *

Peter found himself in his usual private spot at the Salem University Hospital due to an important call. "My wife is still in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear this," Mr. Ptolemy started. "This is most likely not the most convenient time for you, but life waits for no one. I have changed my position officially. Expect an emergency meeting to be called soon."

Peter cleared his throat. He and Delphi had been waiting for this moment for some time now, but she couldn't enjoy it with him because she was in a coma. "Thanks for letting me know. I wish you the best in your future."

"You as well." Mr. Ptolemy ended the call.

Placing his phone in his pocket, Peter headed for his wife's room. He wanted to tell her the good news even if she couldn't respond. Unfortunately, he was cut off by someone who was rather angry with him.

Mayor White snarled, "How could you do this? How could you go to the man who is running against me and tell him the truth about my identity?"

Peter wasn't necessarily surprised by his mother's accusation. "I did not talk to Charles about this. I didn't even push him either, but I'm glad the secret is out now because we can move forward as a family." With the call from Mr. Ptolemy and his mother's secret out, he had more hope for the future.

Rachel didn't want to hear this. She struggled with believing Peter's denial – especially since Kristen visited her when Charles revealed her identity. "I honestly do not know what world you live in most of the time. I know you see this as me not wanting to be your mother, but that is simply untrue. It is unfortunate we were taken from each other when you were young, and nothing can change what has occurred since. We are where we are today. There's no point in going back."

"So it's true?" Ezra loudly questioned. He stood there eyeing his boss, who he now knew was his paternal grandmother.

Rachel could see the shock and hurt in her grandson's face. "Ezra…"

Ezra shook his head in disbelief. "This whole time. You knew this whole time about me being your grandson, but you never told me. What… What was the point? You didn't have to keep this from me." It sucked when his maternal grandfather supported Lexie's run for mayor, but this was a whole other level of hurt. This was extremely disappointing.

Rachel began an attempt of explaining herself, but Ezra didn't see the point because he believed he figured everything out already. "Dad put you up to this, right? He pushed me to take this job from you because it would keep me busy and it would put me in a place where he could keep an eye on me."

Getting in on the conversation, Peter defensively stated, "Ezra, you're overthinking this."

"Am I?" Ezra rhetorically questioned. "I'm done with the both of you!" He turned to Rachel and clarified, "I quit!"

Devastated, Rachel watched as Ezra walked away. She turned to her son and asked, "Is this the family you wanted? Now everything is ruined."

"I did not out you," Peter stated as his mother walked away. He blew out some air to collect his thoughts, but his phone began to ring. When he saw who it was, he quickly picked up. "Jade…" He hoped she had something.

In her most inspired voice, Jade announced, "I am available to accomplish whatever you require! It is exhausting how my brother continues to control my every decision. I can no longer allow him to do this, so I am prepared for battle!"

Peter was truly happy to hear this, but he needed to make sure he took advantage of this situation properly. "I'm currently busy at the hospital, but I will let you know if I need anything." Ending the call, he made his way to his wife's hospital room. After taking her hand, he spoke, "Our seat is ready at the table and my mother's secret is out. We are so close, but I need your help, Delphi. I need you come back so you can help me fix things."

Meanwhile, Cameron entered the cafeteria and spotted Brandon talking to Lexie; they seemed to be having a serious conversation. Figuring it related to Theo, he walked over to see if there was an update on his nephew.

"I don't know if I should continue my run as mayor," Lexie released in uncertainty.

Cameron cut in, "Is this because of Theo?"

Lexie nodded her head. "Partially… mostly," she answered. "I feel like I need to give Theo all of my attention so that he will wake up again. Maybe I've been distracted with my run for mayor." She knew Renée was another distraction. She still needed to talk to EJ about their sister.

Brandon hated seeing Lexie like this. "You're doing this for him though," he reminded her. "You shouldn't give up on this. You can still be here for Theo and run for mayor."

Unable to escape her doubts, Lexie sighed. "I don't know."

"Have you heard from mom?" Even after all this time, it still felt weird calling Celeste that.

Turning to her brother, Lexie denied it before admitting, "I think she went looking for Maxine's former husband."

Cameron started to respond, but he stopped himself. If Celeste decided to look for Maxine's husband, she did not have to leave town.

Melissa found her son in his office and immediately began speaking, "I left Makenna with your Aunt Sarah and my mom. Is everything okay?"

Surprised and confused by his mother's sudden presence, Nathan answered, "Everything is fine. Why are you here?"

Melissa didn't understand Nathan's question. "I came to check on you to make sure you're okay…"

Still confused, Nathan reiterated, "Everything is fine," before questioning, "Is there a reason you'd think they're not?"

"Have you received any calls?" Melissa asked as she internally began to panic.

Nathan stood up and walked over to his mother. "Mom, you're scaring me. I want to know what's wrong."

Melissa realized her ex-husband, Pete, set her up. He told her he talked to Nathan and that Nathan was upset, but she could see that did not happen. She hated Pete for putting her in this position, so she could do the hard work for him.

Knowing she couldn't tell Nathan what his father wanted, Melissa came up with another reason for her sudden visit. "I thought Victor called you because of his health issues. I can see that didn't happen, so I will get out of your hair."

After Melissa gave him a hug, she left. Nathan scratched his arm. He wasn't sure if he believed her.

On her way out of her son's office, Melissa bumped into Jack. "Why are you here?"

"To visit your son," Jack admitted. "I'm hoping he'll give a statement on Delphi, and the other victim, Mathieu."

Melissa was still distraught by what her ex did and cautioned Jack, "I doubt Nathan will do that. Good luck."

Jack quickly picked up on the fact that Melissa was upset. He stopped her before she could walk away. "What's wrong?"

Rolling her eyes, Melissa shared, "Pete told me he called Nathan and told him he wanted to be in his life again. He also claimed Nathan was upset because of it, but it was all a lie. Pete wanted me to comfort Nathan, so I would be the one to tell our son that his father wanted to be back in his life again. Fortunately, I picked up on it before I said anything, so Nathan still has no clue. It was still extremely awkward."

Shaking his head, Jack replied, "I'm sorry you have to deal with a jerk. I know Pete's a jerk because I, too, am a jerk."

Jack managed to make Melissa smile. "You're a reformed jerk," she countered.

Jack smiled in return. "I appreciate that. You did the right thing in not allowing Pete to use you."

Jack's kindness caused Melissa to want to do the same. "How are things with JJ? Did you ever figure out what you needed at Eric's art show?"

First, Jack apologized for being a jerk that night. Then, he asked, "Do you want to grab dinner some time?"

Thrown by Jack's question, Melissa was pleasantly surprised. "I would love that."

Before they could set a time, Harold interrupted their moment. "There you are, Jack. I've been looking all over for you since you're not taking my calls. I will do an interview if it will help you put a stop to the hangings! I'm ready! Whatever I need to do! We're a team, right?"

Jack looked to Melissa because he needed to handle this carefully. Harold was clearly desperate.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Taking the advice of Nathan and Joselyn, Sonny rescheduled his therapy appointment for a day earlier. As much as he wanted to avoid what happened with Mathieu, he knew this was something he had to do. It was confusing why he found resistance within himself. He was better than that now… right?

Diego studied the way Sonny held himself since he entered his private office. "I can't help but notice that you seem hesitant," he stated hoping it would open communication.

"I honestly don't know why," Sonny confessed before clarifying, "I mean, you're right. I am hesitating, but I don't know why."

"Could it be denial?"

 _Denial_. Sonny thought about everything he wanted to pretend didn't happen recently.

Sonny was in his head again, so Diego spoke hoping to bring him out once more. "Denial about Mathieu's death. I remember you mentioning him before, but it's been some time. Even if that relationship was over, it has to be hard for you to accept that he's no longer here."

Sonny felt his shoulders raise as he inhaled deeply. "Mathieu is dead," he stated as his eyes began to water. He quickly wiped his eyes because he didn't want to feel this emotional. "Sorry, I think this is the first time I'm actually letting that sink in. Mat was here. I wanted him to go away, and now he's gone. He's never coming back."

Picking up on some guilt in Sonny's tone, Diego questioned, "Does any part of you blame yourself for what happened to Mathieu?"

In his head, Sonny processed his therapist's question. He felt a pang of guilt growing inside of him, but he challenged it himself. "Why should I feel guilty for what happened to Mathieu? He was here because of me? He was a victim of that serial killer… he was at my house. Why was he there? Was the killer trying to get to me or Dario?"

Sonny was clearly losing himself in these questions, and Diego quickly picked up on the fact. "Sonny, I'm going to stop you right there," he cut in. "There is so much we do not know involving this supposed serial killer." He realized he needed to tread carefully since he was helping the police with their investigation.

"But he was attacked before," Sonny reminded Diego. "This killer probably came back to finish the job and only followed Mathieu to my place. Why didn't he just leave Salem when he had the chance? Was he the one who kept sending me those texts or was it the killer?"

Diego's ears perked up. "What text messages?"

Sonny wiped around his eyes again to get rid of the left-over wetness. "I kept getting these odd texts from a random number the entire day. Texts about how it would be over soon and how I would never be free now."

"Did you tell the police about the messages?"

Sonny shook his head. "I was in shock, and I forgot about them. Should I?"

Diego couldn't tell the cops himself, but he also needed this to be Sonny's decision. He couldn't push him either way. "It's for you to decide, but if you feel like you have useful information…"

"I should tell them," Sonny decided. He felt the need to do something right. He wanted to help the police get answers for Mat's death.

Diego noted Sonny was in his head once more. "I know this is a different experience as far as therapy goes. You've been through so much recently, and before that, you were busy. Our last therapy session was a while ago."

Suddenly shifting in his seat, Sonny showed discomfort on his face. "I was busy with a lot of things, but I really wish I didn't cancel because I have made a mess of things… big time." He remembered how his camping trip with the guys wasn't fun and how Ignazio and Dario played a role in that. He truly believed he and Dario were a team before Ignazio showed up.

Wanting to encourage Sonny, Diego leaned forward somewhat so he could catch his client's attention. "You have made so much progress over the years, and you're very close to completing your probation here at the hospital, so don't give this trauma the ability to impact all the positive change you've made. I know this is a challenging time for you, and if you're interested, I'd like to see you on a weekly basis – if not more."

Sonny locked eyes with his therapist and suddenly remembered the awkward day-dream he had before. Closing his eyes and refocusing his thoughts, he said, "I think that would be a good idea. I also think I need to continue therapy after my probation is over. Last time we met, you asked me an important question that I thought I had the answer to."

"What question is that?" Diego wondered.

Sonny tilted his head and looked to the floor. "You asked me what I would do if I lost my job, the safety of my home, the support of my loving family and friends, and my fiancé."

Tracking Sonny, Diego asked, "You haven't lost those things, right?"

Sonny shook his head. "Though I did experience some discomfort and didn't feel safe when Dario's brother moved in, I fixed that by making sure he left," he answered as his thoughts returned to finding Mathieu dead. Was it safe to live there?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sonny continued, "I haven't lost everything, but I'm struggling with seeing what I have exactly. I thought I would still be me even without those things, but I'm not sure."

Concerned and somewhat confused, Diego went back. "Ignazio, Dario's brother, moved in with you… but he's already gone?" Sonny nodded his head. "And you lost your sense of safety?"

Sonny looked up again and confessed, "I'm not sure if I ever truly had it. I know this is a big digression right before my probation ends, and I honestly hope this doesn't mess things up, but I really do feel like I am a huge mess. Maybe this is Mathieu's death talking, but I am questioning a lot. I've been questioning a lot even before he died."

"Like what?"

"Like Dario… I don't doubt his love for me because he does so much for me," Sonny shared. "It's the fact that he does so much for me that has me wondering if there's something wrong. He makes too many sacrifices for me. Like we watch the Twilight movies together even though he hates them. He only does it for me. I know it's a silly example, but it's definitely something he does all the time."

Diego nodded his head to let Sonny know he heard him. "Why do Dario's sacrifices, as you called them, make you believe there could be something wrong? Is it something Dario does all the time?"

"Dario does everything he can so that I'm happy, but I don't think he's happy," Sonny answered as he reflected on how supportive Dario was with him and his family. "He's not happy. I know because he can't hide or hold in his disappointment anymore. It's my fault because I've been ignoring him and his needs. I pushed Ignazio out of our home even though Dario wanted him to stay. I think I unintentionally put on weight, so Dario wouldn't have sex with me."

"What does Dario need?"

"He needs me," Sonny straightforwardly answered. "…but I can't give him me because I want to be different. I want to be more independent and not need someone like Dario needs me or wants me to need him. I think I do need him more than I want to need him. I'm tired of all the guilt and the pressure... Am I making any sense?"

Diego nodded his head. "I believe I am following you," he stated before offering his take of what he heard. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but I heard you say you find that Dario does so much for you and helps you succeed in life, but you want to be able to do things on your own. You struggle with how to do that without hurting Dario because hurting Dario makes you feel guilty."

Sonny rubbed his temple because a strange, though somewhat familiar, feeling suddenly came over him. "That's the gist," he released in a dismissive way.

Diego continued, "I wonder if anxiety and fear are taking control of your goal to be more self-reliant and twisting it in a way that makes you feel like you can't have Dario, too."

Continuing to feel lightheaded, Sonny abruptly questioned, "How much time do we have left?" He wondered if fear and anxiety were taking control of his body now.

Diego found Sonny's sudden focus on the time odd. He looked at the clock above and said, "We have five minutes."

"Can we end early? There's something I'd like to take care of before I head into work."

Wondering if Sonny wanted to check in with Dario, Diego nodded his head. "Sure. I'd like to meet with you next week. Are you free at the same time next Thursday?"

"I'll make sure I am," Sonny stated with a nod. He stood up, but his therapist stopped him from leaving.

"Before you go… a couple of things. I still would like to have Dario come in for a session soon, and I have a homework assignment for you," Diego announced. "You've said before that good can come from anything. My challenge for you this week is to apply that thought to Ignazio. Did anything good come from Ignazio living in your home?"

Sonny felt overwhelmed by his therapy homework because he couldn't see any good from that situation at this time. "I'll think about it," he answered before shaking Diego's hand. "I'll see you next week." He walked out continuing to feel very strange.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Brady Pub, Gabi sat across from her brother since he decided to have lunch there. She felt worried about him and was glad Andrew told her that he had everything covered. "How is Sonny?"

Lost. Dario's eyes revealed he felt utterly lost on how to answer his sister's question. "I honestly do not know. When he's home, he's either in his room or with Alex. If he's not at home, he's at work."

Gabi hated this. "He's not talking to you at all? Do you see each other at breakfast?"

Dario realized he was focusing on the negative only. "It's not complete silence between us," he clarified. Still defeated, he shared, "We talk, but it's usually basic stuff. The closest we get past the superficial is him apologizing and telling me he just needs some time to process everything. I really messed up, Gabi. I picked the wrong time to tell him what's been bothering me. I told him I doubted us… I doubted him."

Dropping a half-eaten fry onto her plate, Gabi grabbed her napkin to clear the salt from her hands. "You had no idea Sonny would find Mathieu like that." She noted the tension increase in her brother's body and encouraged, "You and Sonny will get through this. Don't give up."

"I'm not giving up," Dario declared.

To push her brother further, Gabi instantly asked, "Then what are you going to do?"

Dario didn't have an answer. "I'm not sure. I have to continue communicating with him and hope that he will want to work things out between us. I'm not even sure if our engagement is still on."

Gabi didn't understand why Dario would question his and Sonny's engagement, but she decided not to broach that topic because she feared diving into that darkness would keep her brother there longer. "Maybe there's something you and Sonny can do together to get out of this funk… something to cheer Sonny up and remind him how much you love him."

Shaking his head while shrugging his shoulders, Dario replied, "I don't think there's anything I can do at this point." From experience, he knew Sonny wasn't the most consistent person.

Dario wasn't making this easy for her. Gabi watched her brother for a moment knowing she couldn't give up on helping him. "You probably already know this, but Kai told me before that a kiss usually cheers Sonny up." She figured there were no bad ideas at this point and hoped she could encourage Dario to brainstorm with her.

Tensing up even more, Dario looked right into Gabi's eyes and intensely stated, "Don't ever tell Sonny that Kai told you that."

Gabi couldn't avoid the rabbit hole anymore. "I won't." She noticed the way Dario lowered his head again. "Dario, when was the last time you and Sonny kissed?"

Dario closed his eyes and felt stuck. "No offense, but I don't think this is helping me right now — talking about it. I just need to hang out and eat… I need to stop over thinking everything."

Sitting back into the booth, Gabi sighed. She hated how Dario was shutting her out, but she wanted to help him listen to his body, so he could know what he needed. If he needed a distraction or a break from his thoughts, she would help him do that. "What else is happening in your life? How is school?"

 _School_. Dario hadn't been too focused on his academic life when he really needed to. "I have another meeting with Dr. Kahn in a couple of weeks. I have to talk to Chad and Will about my senior project."

Gabi couldn't help but note the stress in her brother's voice. "I'm so excited for you! Recording a live album of guitar originals will be such an amazing experience!"

Dario finally exhaled to release all the tension in his body. "If everyone has time to help. I really need to start composing again."

Glad to see her brother relax a bit, Gabi happily volunteered, "If you need anything, let me know."

When Andrew walked out from the kitchen to check on his Uncle Roman, Dario questioned, "Anything change between you and your co-owner friend?"

It was Gabi's turn to tense up albeit just a tiny bit. "No change, but I'm focused on Carter and T now."

Dario felt relieved to have the focus off him now. "T's parents backing off?"

Denying it, Gabi revealed, "They continue to cling to the idea that they can take Carter away from me, but T may help me in the end. The only problem is that he's still dealing with what happened to him overseas. I don't think he's mentally healthy."

Dario recalled how they lost T on the camping trip. "I know before all this, Will and Sonny were trying to encourage T to see Diego, Sonny's therapist."

Nodding her head, Gabi admitted, "I think it would be a good idea for all of us to go through it."

"I agree," Dario released as he remembered Sonny had a therapy appointment today. He wondered how it went. "I have to head back to work."

Gabi reached out and grabbed Dario's hand. "Hermano, I'm serious. Let me know if you need anything."

With an appreciative expression on his face, Dario replied, "Likewise."

After Andrew walked away, Roman stretched his legs under the table and tried to catch his breath on things. Unfortunately, someone unexpected joined him causing him to sit up again. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he saw correctly, he let out, "Anna?"

Anna didn't have time for pleasantries. "Roman. You are one tough person to track. You don't work for the Salem PD anymore, and everyone seems to be on _no speaking terms_ with you." Placing her hand flat on the table, she expressed, "I need your help."

Roman didn't have time for this either. "Let me guess. Tony has left you again."

"He did not leave me," Anna set the record straight. "He was taken from me!"

"Right," Roman released to show he didn't really care. It bothered him that he always seemed to be second choice when it came to love.

Anna frustratingly slapped her hand against the table to get Roman's attention. "I'm serious. Renée took him, and EJ refuses to do anything about it."

Intrigued to hear Renée and EJ's names together as co-conspirators, Roman finally gave Anna his attention. "Tell me more."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kate rushed into one of the women's restrooms at Hearth & Home and was surprised to see Sami standing in front of the mirror. Her ex-daughter-in-law was putting on lipstick. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sami was just as surprised to see Kate there because she planned to confront her one-time rival in her office. She only stepped into this bathroom to make sure she had on the perfect shade for the occasion. "Don't you have your own private ladies' room?"

Pulling out her makeup bag, Kate began to make sure she looked presentable. "I had a little time between meetings, and I wanted to make sure nothing was out of order. I don't have time for chit-chat so just come out with it. Why are you here?"

Sami put her lipstick away and eyed Kate. "I want to know why I saw you chatting it up with Alessandro yesterday."

Kate was tempted to accuse Sami of stalking her, but she refrained. "We were just talking. If you want to know why, you can ask him… though there is something strangely familiar about him."

"Just talking?" Sami suspiciously questioned. "He may seem familiar to you because Alessandro is a DiMera."

Mentally questioning if that was why he called her Katerina, Kate put her stuff away. "My meeting is about to start. Alessandro is just a flirt – nothing more."

Sami raised her eyebrows as Kate exited the restroom. She wondered if Kate was completely forthcoming with her about her relationship with Alessandro. Knowing Kate well, she most likely wasn't.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking through the Horton Town Square, Charles confidently waved to the citizens of Salem. He was on cloud nine because as far as he was concerned, he had this in the bag. He had put doubt on his competition and had presented himself as a truth seeker and speaker. He would be the next mayor of Salem.

It had been a long time since Rachel felt furious with anyone who wasn't Stefano DiMera, but Charles Woods had crossed a line. Grabbing his arm, she spun him around to show she didn't come to play nice. "Who do you think you are? You have no idea what you've done."

The former D.A. was surprised by the mayor's aggressive behavior and knew how to beat her. He planned to pull out this side of her more, so the public could see it. With the biggest smirk on his face, Charles questioned, "I have no idea what I've done? Trust me, I know what I'm doing, and so do the people of Salem." Studying the expression on the mayor's face, he said, "You're wondering how I figured it out…"

"I don't want to know…"

"Yes, you do," Charles insisted. "I noticed the way you and Peter were around each other. It was obvious there was a secret between you two. Then Ezra, his son works for you. He seemed oblivious to the fact though, but that didn't deter me from truly digging into your past. It didn't take me long once I realized Peter had a deceased mother with the same name. Who paid for your plastic surgery?"

Rachel wasn't amused. She was tired of bad men running her life. "You may think this is a win for you now, but hear my words… in the end, it won't be."

When Rachel began to walk away, Charles chuckled and teased, "You think this is it. I have more dirt on you that will not only end your political career, it may land you in prison."

Rachel continued her trek walking by JJ, who had his cell phone in his hand. He couldn't stop thinking about his dad's questions concerning his sexual identity. It caused him to question a lot of things, especially the assumptions he unintentionally made about his friend, Qamar.

Wanting to avoid the awkwardness of doing this in person, JJ decided to send Qamar a text. He pressed his thumbs against the screen of his phone and sent: "Hey Q. Question. R U gay?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Qamar had his intern hat on at The Chill when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Since Dario was on the phone with a potential client interested in recording, he decided he could check. When he saw it was JJ who sent him a text, he smiled, but when he read the message, the smile disappeared completely, "What the hell?"

Rereading JJ's text several times, Qamar couldn't stop questioning if this actually just happened. JJ asked him if he was gay. Why was he asking? What brought this on? Did JJ hate him? He could feel his heart beating out of his chest; he feared having to respond. He wasn't ready for this.

Dario ended the call with his thumb and noted the uncertainty covering Qamar's face while he placed his phone in his side pocket. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he tried to release the tension he felt from his own issues at home. "You okay, Qamar?"

Qamar slowly turned around. He didn't realize Dario was off the phone now. "Sure…" he released softly at first, but then he was honest. "No. I just got a weird text from JJ."

"What did it say?" Dario was curious.

Qamar put his phone away because he couldn't look at the text anymore. "JJ asked me if I'm gay. He must know now, right? Someone told him, or he must have seen something in me since we spend so much time together. This is it." What Jade told him at the homecoming parade played in his mind. JJ was uncomfortable with gay people and this was going to end his friendship with his best friend.

Noticing how Qamar's anxiety level only increased as he spoke more, Dario tried to calm him. "You're getting a head of yourself. I understand the fear of that question because I was afraid of it for so long." When he had Qamar's attention, he asked, "Do you even know the answer yourself?"

"Even though I've never actually had sex with a guy?" Qamar wasn't necessarily asking Dario. The question was more to himself. "I spend more time noticing things I find attractive about the men around me. I think about how much I want to kiss them, for them to touch me… you know. It goes further down the rabbit hole."

Dario nodded his head as he reflected on his own experience of coming to terms with his sexuality. He remembered the first time he and Sonny made love on Sonny's birthday. Though it wasn't the best timing, it was something that confirmed everything for him. He genuinely missed being able to touch Sonny.

Recognizing that Dario had spaced, Qamar waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Dario. You still with me?"

Dario blinked and returned to the conversation he and Qamar were having. "Sorry. I was thinking about what I should say to help you through this. I appreciate you being open with me." He desperately wished he could have this with Sonny.

Qamar smiled at Dario and shared, "Well, you're really easy to talk to, and you can relate, so that's definitely a bonus for me." Biting his lip, he tried to return to what he was going to do about JJ. "Since it's unlikely that I will have sex with another guy before I respond to JJ's text, I guess I need to figure this out without the experience."

Crossing his arms, Dario found he could relate to Qamar's experience of life at this moment. He questioned, "Why do you think that?"

"Why do I think I won't be able to have sex with a guy now?" Qamar anxiously questioned.

Dario shook his head. "No, sorry. Why do you have to figure it out now? Why do you have to answer JJ's text?"

Qamar looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "He's going to expect an answer. I can't just ignore him. He's too important to me to avoid like that. Besides, no answer is pretty much a confirmation." He wondered if he should just tell JJ no since he didn't know himself. It wouldn't be a complete lie.

Dario found himself processing what Qamar said about not wanting to ignore or avoid JJ because he was important. In a similar way, he decided not to go on tour with Safiya because he needed to be with Sonny. He couldn't stop thinking about how Sonny was keeping him at bay. His concern that Sonny feared him more than he loved him only grew worse.

Returning his eyes to Dario, Qamar recognized he lost him again. "Do you need to talk or something?" He moved closer and placed his hand on Dario's shoulder and remembered how Dario pulled him into a hug the other night. "Do you need another hug?"

Dario only made eye contact with Qamar before Qamar pulled him into a hug. At first, he didn't know what to do, but appreciating the warmth, he wrapped his arms around the young intern. It felt so good to be touched.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Spotting her brother walking down one of the many halls of Titan, Belle picked up her pace, so she could catch up with him. "Brady are you free?"

Brady continued walking – though he slowed his pace. "Depends on if I'm about to get a lecture."

Belle scoffed at Brady in a surprised manner but stated, "No lecture. I just want to check in to see if you're okay since we haven't talked life outside of business in a while."

Brady stopped walking and shifted his body, so he could face his sister. "Do you honestly want to know? Because it involves Kristen."

Belle placed her hands on her hips and complained, "So, I'm getting the lecture now?" She dropped her hands to her sides to show she was not a threat to him in any way. "Look, I know I have made it clear that I'm not completely comfortable talking about your relationship with Kristen, but the last time we talked about your personal life you admitted that you feel alone. I want to make sure you still don't feel that way."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Brady closed himself off from his sister. "Things are great between me and Kristen," he claimed. "As far as things with my family, I'm not so sure."

It wasn't clear to Belle whether Brady was simply referring to Victor or if that was a dig at her and their dad. Before she could say anything, someone unexpected walked past them both. Pointing back, she questioned with confusion, "Wasn't that Ezra Blake-Lee?"

Brady was curious as well. "It was. Why is he here?"

Dropping her hand to her side, Belle hypothesized, "Maybe Mayor White sent him to talk to Victor."

Ezra was shown into Victor's office by his secretary. "I'm glad you had time to meet."

Though he was surprised to see Ezra, Victor motioned Peter's son to take a seat across from him. He had just gotten off the phone with Alex, who filled him in on what happened with Sonny and Mathieu. "You said it's important."

Still reeling from the news about the mayor, Ezra thought about how he quit his job. "I've thought about your job offer. I was skeptical and questioned taking it because, well, for obvious reasons. My mom is in a wheelchair because she was shot by your men, but I also know that wouldn't have happened if my dad did not take Brady hostage and almost kill him." Shaking his head, he took a moment to sort through the confusion he felt about everything. He needed to do something different. He needed out, but he also needed more answers. "I'm interested in your offer."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After greeting the kids at home, EJ walked down the stairs with his phone in his hand. His cousin, Zita, had sent him a message earlier informing him she may call him later because she heard some rumblings. He wondered what was happening with The Families.

His phone began to ring, but the call came from a different family member: his mother. EJ answered the phone. "It's early there. Is everything alright?"

Susan cleared her throat and complained, "I've been trying to call Elvira Jade for a couple of days now, and she has not answered. I even emailed her on Facebook… nothing. Is my baby girl okay? Please, please, please tell me she's okay."

EJ remembered seeing his sister earlier before she headed for school. "Jade is fine, mother. I don't know why she's not responding, but I will make sure she does when I see her again."

Susan made a noise to show she disapproved of her daughter's ignoring her. "Well, I may have to come out to visit her to remind her that I still exist and will continue to exist even after she graduates high school. I know she is enjoying her freedom, so I hope you're keeping an eye out on her for me. Please tell me she's staying away from terrible, terrible, terrible danger."

Remembering how he asked Jade to spy on Peter and Kristen for him, EJ began to see he made a huge mistake in using his sister in that way. "I am doing my best," EJ quickly claimed. "I have to go, but I will have Jade call you as soon as I see her. I'm assuming you're awake for the day."

Susan confirmed it. "I won't be able to sleep until I know my baby girl is okay. Oh, Elvira Jade. She always found a way to get into trouble. I already told you this."

"Yes, I remember, mother," EJ confirmed. "I love you. I'll have Johnny, Sydney, and Julian Skype with you soon."

After EJ ended the call, he quickly dialed his sister's number. He needed to tell her to drop their plan because it wasn't worth the danger. Unfortunately, Jade did not answer.

While EJ left a message telling Jade to call him, a knock sounded on the front door. "I never get a break," he released feeling a tad overwhelmed. EJ opened the door to find Ignazio on the other side. He motioned him inside with his head before hanging up the failed call.

Ignazio showed appreciation to EJ and stated, "I came to tell you I have found a new place. I thank you for your help."

EJ gave Ignazio a small nod. "I'm glad it worked out so swiftly. I know Dario and Sonny need their space more than ever with what happened. When do you move in?"

"Tomorrow," Ignazio answered. He thought about how the discomfort increased in Dario and Sonny's home and how Dario seemed more distant. "I also came to tell you my nonno has headed out of town to find my nonna's body. It is missing."

"Missing body?"

Ignazio realized there was a lot EJ was not aware of. "Yes, my nonna's body went missing and so my nonno went to the island to investigate where it could be."

EJ still needed clarification on a few things. "Is Maddalena dead?"

Ignazio honestly confirmed everything. "Yes, she asked nonno to end her life, so she could pay for the destruction she brought into the world. She is gone."

EJ couldn't believe this. How could Gustavo kill Maddalena like that?

Ignazio did not want to take anymore of EJ's time and decided to head out. "I should return to packing, so I have everything ready," he stated. "Thanks again."

After Ignazio left, EJ exhaled deeply as he tried to refocus on what he hoped to accomplish. His mind was on information overload after everything his second-cousin shared.

Sami walked down the stairs after leaving Julian with Mary and telling Johnny and Sydney to get ready for dinner. Giving EJ another kiss, she shared, "I confronted Kate about Alessandro today."

"What was her response?" EJ asked knowing Kate most likely avoided any real answers.

Before Sami could share what Kate said, EJ's phone began to ring. Noting how her husband seemed aggravated by having to take a call, she wondered why he was upset. When EJ looked at the screen, his expression changed. Sami asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Zita," EJ responded before answering. "Cugina, you have news?"

Zita confirmed it before sharing, "A meeting has been set for all family heads, Elvis. I am unsure when the meeting will take place, but I was told to keep alert for further details. It seems something big is happening."

EJ looked to Sami wondering what could be happening.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Cameron and Chelsea had finished dinner at his place. He stood up and began to clear off the table, so they could move on to the next part of their evening. "I've got everything covered," he stated when Chelsea started to help.

Chelsea didn't let that stop her though. She insisted in helping before saying, "We could have had dinner at my place since Safiya is gone."

"There really isn't a difference," Cameron replied.

Chelsea grabbed the glasses off the table and followed Cameron into the kitchen. "Well, we usually don't have much privacy at my place. In fact, there are a few spots in my apartment where we haven't made out yet."

After placing the dishes in the sink, he turned around and noticed the look on his girlfriend's face. Without hesitation, he moved in and kissed her on the lips. "I know we've kissed here plenty of times."

Chelsea rested her hands on Cameron's broad shoulders. "I really enjoy making out with you. You're a great kisser." She pulled him into another kiss, and before she knew it they headed out of the kitchen and found their way onto his sofa. Things got heavier as her hands found the bottom of his shirt to pull it off.

Massaging his chest, Chelsea pulled Cameron back on top of her, so they could kiss again, but something seemed off. Cameron seemed to be pulling back in ways. Gently pushing Cameron from her, Chelsea caught her breath before asking, "Cameron, what's wrong?"

With his knees on the couch, Cameron rubbed his bare chest. "Nothing is wrong."

Chelsea found it hard to focus due to Cameron being partly undressed. "I sensed some hesitation and discomfort from you just now after I pulled off your shirt." Realizing she wasn't looking in Cameron's eyes, she directed her own upwards. "Are you not ready to connect in that way?"

Cameron immediately looked away. He was slightly embarrassed and hoped to hide the fact, but it was too much. Standing again, he grabbed his shirt to put it back on. "I'm not sure if I can go through with it," he admitted.

Wondering if Cameron was breaking up with her, Chelsea asked, "At all?"

"No!" Cameron swiftly denied it. "I meant tonight. It would be our first time, and I want to make sure it's real."

Though she was relieved, Chelsea was still confused. "This doesn't seem real?"

Cameron adjusted the back of his shirt, so it was straighter. "I don't want to just have sex," he explained. "Not without love. We've been together for a while, but I'm not sure if we're on the same page. I'm not trying to put distance between us, but I really want to connect with you."

Cameron was saying a lot, but Chelsea felt like there was more he wasn't. "What aren't you saying, Cameron, because I know you're usually direct about things."

"I am," Cameron claimed. "I just want to know if you really want to be with me because I want to be with you."

Taking Cameron's hand, Chelsea replied, "I enjoy spending time together, but I can see we're not ready to take that next step in our relationship. I hope that doesn't mean we have to end things."

Cameron thought about Ignazio, but he shared, "I don't want to end things. I just want your honesty on where you are in our relationship no matter what."

Chelsea took a deep breath before affirming, "I want the same."

"Good," Cameron released before pulling Chelsea into a hug. His phone began to ring; a strange melody began to play.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sonny found himself standing outside of The Chill because he needed to talk to Dario about everything. Since the entrance was still unlocked, he walked inside hoping to find Dario had finished for the day. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case because no one was on the ground floor.

Looking towards the office upstairs, Sonny noted the lights were off, so it seemed likely no one was in there either. Dario had to be in the studio basement.

When Sonny made it to the basement, he heard voices coming from down the hall. He found Dario, but it sounded like he wasn't alone. Sonny wondered who he was with.

"I know how you feel because Sonny won't even touch me," Dario voiced.

Sonny moved closer and stopped when he could see Dario was talking to Qamar. They stood rather close to each other – similar to how he saw them outside of The Chill.

Qamar shook his head while placing his hand on Dario's shoulder. "That's a real shame. You found someone you love who won't touch you, and I can't find anyone to experiment with." Looking at how his hand was touching Dario, he questioned, "You don't mind me touching you, do you?"

Dario placed his hand on top of Qamar's. "I don't. It feels good to be touched again. Do you like touching me?"

Sonny heard Qamar swallowing hard. He clearly couldn't respond verbally at first. Nodding his head, Qamar tightened his grip on Dario's shoulder. "You are so… solid."

Dario moved his hands to the sides of Qamar's face. "How about a kiss? Would that help you?"

"Would it help you?" Qamar questioned before nodding his head again.

Sonny watched as Dario pulled Qamar into a kiss. He couldn't believe it. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded to know as he rushed into the control room.

 **–(** **–)** **–**

 _Walking_ around the corner with his wife, Nathan was completely shocked to find Sonny passed out on the floor of the hospital. He and Melanie rushed to his side to check his vitals. "Melanie, go get help!"

Melanie stood frozen for a minute as Nathan checked his pulse. "Is he?"

"He's breathing," Nathan confirmed. "His pulse is weak though."

"I'll get help," Melanie released before rushing away.

Nathan checked Sonny's eyes by carefully opening his eyelids. He reflected on how Sonny left his office before and how he hadn't been there for Sonny as a friend should. "What did you do, Sonny? What the hell did you do?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After a long day of important meetings and public appearances, Charles found comfort in being home for the evening. He walked through his front door, closed it, and threw his keys into the ceramic bowl nearby. Heading into the next room, he switched on the light before everything went dark again.

Charles was hit on the back of his head by someone who broke into his home. His masked attacker grabbed his feet before dragging him towards the back door.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kate found herself looking into the large mirror that covered one side of the bathroom at the Salem Inn. She finished washing her face reflecting on what she had just done. "That was fun," she grinned. She grabbed her phone and sent Philip a text: "Not coming home tonight. I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

Opening the door, Kate headed for the bed where Alessandro laid. "You're still awake?"

Alessandro practically pulled Kate back into bed. "I missed you so much."

Kate gave him an odd look. "I was only gone for a few minutes." Noting how Alessandro continued to hold her hand, she reflected on how Alessandro's touch was familiar – it felt dangerous and safe at the same time.

Alessandro pulled Kate's hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled at her afterwards. She had no idea he was, in reality, her ex-husband, Stefano DiMera.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: We Could Be Two – Friday, November 11th, 2016**

 **H** appy. Arianna was over the moon and completely happy. In bed, Arianna grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate next to her and fed it to Marco. "How does that taste?"

Marco blissfully scratched his scruffy chest and chewed his food before carefully saying, "It's delicious." After he swallowed, his smile grew bigger. He was loving every minute of this.

This felt nice. Arianna almost couldn't believe she had Marco to herself for this long. She suddenly felt suspicious on how this was possible. "If you need to check in with your mother, you have my permission," she joked.

Marco pulled himself up so that he could lean on the headboard more. Crossing his arms, he commented, "Trust me. Distance is something I need from her."

Placing the plate of food on the end table next to her, Arianna questioned, "Is everything okay between you and Renée?"

Not in the mood for this discussion, Marco replied, "Yes. I just want some time for myself, where I can focus on what I want in life and not so much what she wants."

Arianna understood that. "Well, I won't complain about you being here."

"Good," Marco released before teasing, "For a second there, I thought you were trying to hint that I needed to leave."

Arianna wrapped her arms around Marco. "No way. I'm not letting you go." She climbed on top of him and began to kiss him.

In the kitchen, Manny had his phone to his ear. He was talking to Gabi. "I hate that something always seems to happen to Dario and Sonny. I wish I never got in between them all those years ago."

Gabi let out a disappointed sigh. "Don't go there. You guys have moved past that, but I agree that they do have the worst luck. I just can't imagine what it must have been like for Sonny to find Mathieu like that. He has to be struggling." She remembered how Mathieu ran towards her outside of her brother's garage after he was assaulted. That was terrifying enough.

Gabi's thoughts then went to how Mathieu tried to blackmail Nicholas. It was weird thinking about her ex and how she never heard from him or saw him again. It had been a while since she talked to Melanie about her brother, but apparently, she was in the same boat. What happened to Nicholas?

"Do you think we should check in with Dario?" Manny interrupted Gabi's thoughts. "We do need to figure out Thanksgiving plans. I know he and Sonny mentioned doing something big at their place, but with what Sonny's been through, I don't think Sonny will be in the mood to cook."

Gabi knew Dario didn't enjoy anyone checking in on him, but they had to do something. "I'll call him, and I'll let you know what he says."

"Sounds good," Manny stated. He hoped Sonny and Dario could get through this.

"So, what are we going to do about Gustavo?"

Manny thought for a moment. He then decided, "I'll check in with Ari when she gets up. He's not going to ruin our family. Our home is Salem."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Stefano, who appeared to everyone as Alessandro, arrived outside of Renée's home in a Midnight Blue Fiat 500X. He waited in the car for a moment and reflected on how he managed to take control of Alessandro's body.

* * *

 _Friday, September 16th, 2016_

* * *

"Hello, Alessandro," Stefano greeted him with a hefty smile. They stood inside of what remained of Maison Blanche. "I heard you were looking for me. Congratulations! You succeeded."

Alessandro couldn't believe this, but he realized he should have expected it. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Pointing at Alessandro, Stefano began to praise his great-nephew. "You are very smart and capable. You found a secret lab of André's that I have searched for… for decades. Brava." After clapping his hands for a moment, he continued, "Alessandro, I want you for a very important task."

Looking at Stefano as if he were crazy, Alessandro replied, "I will never do anything for you."

Stefano laughed in Alessandro's face. His laughter filled the room even after he stopped. "You don't really have a choice."

"What do you want from me?" Alessandro demanded to know.

With great power in his voice, Stefano disclosed, "I planned on using Marco, but Marco is not within reach, and we're running out of time. I guess this means I will have to settle for you to be my new body man to help in my return to Salem and my family."

Alessandro looked on wondering what Stefano meant. He knew he needed to get out of this situation and began to feel for his knife. The timing had to be right if he hoped to be free from his great-uncle.

Motioning his hand to the men who dragged Alessandro to him, Stefano informed his great-nephew, "There is no need for the Phoenix knife. Not now anyway."

Alessandro struggled as the men took the knife away from him. "How did you know?"

Shaking his head while making a ticking sound with his tongue and teeth, Stefano revealed, "You may have brains, but you can't see everything. I put that knife in that cell knowing you would use it. I wanted you to feel like you had a choice even though that's furthest from the truth."

Agitated, Alessandro demanded, "What do you want from me?!"

Taking the knife from one of the men, Stefano looked it over and focused on the phoenix symbol. "I guess I have to answer in a clearer way." He pointed the knife directly to Alessandro. "I need your body because I can no longer live in my own. Besides the fact that this body has aged, I have also damaged this one more every time I rose from the ashes. The solution your father, André, created faked deaths and cured illnesses, but it doesn't cure aging. Your father knew this and began to work on something else. Something I am will attempt today."

Alessandro recalled the things he found in André's secret lab and it hit him. "Possession. You plan to possess my body!" He began to attempt pulling away from the men who had their hands on him. He couldn't let this happen.

Stefano smiled widely in amusement. "There is that brain of yours again. There's no use in fighting it, Alessandro. Don't worry, I'll take care of your body and your name will play an important role in the future of the family's legacy." Turning to Rolf, he gave him a nod. "Let's start the procedure, shall we?"

"Right away, Mr. DiMera."

Returning his eyes to Alessandro's, Stefano took a deep breath. "This knife will lay in your hand once more, but it will be when you are no longer in control…"

Terror covered Alessandro's face. "What will happen to me?"

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, November 11th, 2016_

* * *

The procedure was quick. Before he knew it, Stefano opened his eyes to find himself looking at his original body. The body in which he experienced so much – life, death, wealth, loss, and power. Stefano grinned and took in this moment to appreciate the life he lived. It was time for a new era. His name would be Alessandro now.

Getting out of his car, Alessandro approached Renée's house eager to return to Kate's side tonight. He sent the will to Renée purposely hoping it would give him easier access to Marco. Since she flew out of the states, he had to improvise and change his plans to using Alessandro's body instead of his grandson's. Now the will he sent had simply brought her back to Salem. He hoped he could bring the family together, but he needed to check in with his eldest to see if she could play nice with the family. Encouragement in their goals was the new legacy he wanted to focus on, and if necessary, he had a way to bring down Renée if she decided to go against the family's future.

When Renée opened the door, she was surprised to see Alessandro there. She had just met him the other day. Disturbed by his presence, she remembered how he watched her at DiMera Enterprises. "What are you doing here?"

"It is important I get to know every DiMera I cross paths with," Alessandro released noting some fear from his daughter.

Renée decided not to invite Alessandro inside. Instead, she walked outside to join him. The weather was at least cool enough. "So, we're family. Where do you fall on the DiMera spectrum? We can proceed so long as you're nothing like my cousin, your father, André DiMera." The last thing she needed was to let her guard down with another serial killer. She shuddered thinking about the fact that there was one currently roaming the streets of Salem.

Alessandro smiled because he forgot how much fun Renée could be. "I know André was crazy, but I have to say I would not be here if it wasn't for his brand of crazy. I'm curious about you, too. Why reveal yourself now after all these years? What are your plans?"

Renée wondered if Alessandro believed her to be a fool. There was no way she planned to give him an honest answer. "Your youth is showing," she commented. "I am your elder, and I am due a lot of respect in this family, so if there's anything I want from you, it is that. Respect."

"I did not come here to offend, Renée," Alessandro stated. Renée was just as entitled and difficult as ever. It was now clear more than ever that his change in age, at least through physical form, would be a struggle, especially with his oldest daughter. To change the subject, he asked, "Don't you have a son? Where is he?"

Renée thought about how Marco was spending more time with Arianna. She knew he needed some space, but she thought it was ridiculous he hadn't checked in with her. "He's out running errands," she answered.

A car suddenly parked in front of Renée's front yard. Alessandro turned around and mentally cringed when he saw it was Peter. Even though his adopted son had played his part in the past, he wished Peter had remained where he was and Maddalena hadn't rescued him. He was definitely getting in the way.

Peter quickly got out of his car. He was surprised to see Alessandro there as well. "Am I interrupting something?" He needed to question Alessandro about Delphi's attack.

Eyeing Peter, Renée thought about everything Marco told her about the honorary DiMera. "Family meeting," she answered. "You're family-ish."

Figuring Alessandro was trying to work up Renée, Peter questioned his angle. Since he wasn't sure if he could trust Alessandro, he decided to be careful. "I'm here to offer my hand to you." When Renée shook his hand, he continued, "I would like to form an alliance with you. If you're interested. I've worked with EJ before and it's hard to grow when everything is about him and his family."

Renée recognized Peter and his sister could be allies in the future in case EJ didn't give her what was rightfully hers, but she pretended she wasn't interested. "I'm sorry, but you've wasted a trip. Loyalty to family is very important to me." She looked to Alessandro and wondered if he was connected to EJ because the last time she saw him was at DiMera Enterprises. The last thing she wanted was Alessandro to report to EJ that she was being friendly with Peter, though she did wonder why Peter seemed comfortable offering his hand in front of André's son.

Alessandro was annoyed Peter put him in this position. He was livid, but he couldn't say anything now. "I should go."

Peter noticed Alessandro's body language seemed to imply he did not want to be around him. Since he was alone with Renée now, he hoped he could persuade her to reconsider a potential partnership. "You mention family loyalty, but are you sure you can trust EJ, his wife, and your other siblings? I may not be blood, but we are still family. Stefano adopted me."

Even though Alessandro was gone, Renée still didn't feel comfortable agreeing to anything, but she was curious why Peter would question EJ's loyalty. "Do you know a reason why I shouldn't trust my family?"

Jade was the one who told him what he knew, but Peter couldn't tell Renée that. "I have concrete information that EJ and the family are pretending to welcome you with open arms, so they can get a read on you. They question your motives… why you've returned."

This was information Renée could have guessed, but it was interesting to get confirmation from an unlikely source. She wondered how Peter knew. "I don't have time for false rumors. I must return to my daily routine. If you'll excuse me."

Making one final plea, Peter stated, "Keep me in mind." On his way to his car, his phone began to ring. It was a call he had to take. "Peter Blake," he answered.

"The emergency meeting is occurring this weekend," the Moroni family head announced. "Check the server for details."

As soon as Peter ended the call, another one came in. This time it was EJ's teenage sister. "Jade, I don't have time to talk," he answered as he got into his car.

"Do you have any tasks for me?" Jade said swiftly. "I am extremely drained by my brother's attempts to contain my life."

Starting his car, Peter swiftly shared, "I'm heading out of town, so I will probably be unavailable. You should check in with Kristen. I'll call you when I return."

As Peter drove away, Anna sat in Roman's car down the street. She turned to her ex-husband and asked, "What do you think those three were doing together?"

Roman was curious as well. "I don't know, but I say we find out."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Brought into one of the questioning rooms at the Salem Police Station, Mayor White wasn't impressed with how the detectives were treating her. "Why couldn't you question me in my office? Why did you bring me here?"

Hope took a seat across from Rachel. With a calm tone, she stated, "This has been a trying time for you, I'm sure, since the public now knows you are really Rachel Blake, Peter and Kristen's biological mother. I know your history with Stefano, so I can understand wanting to protect yourself from him, but a lot of people are wondering why keep this charade going and why put yourself in a public position such as mayor."

The mayor hated that she was now tainted. She took a few breaths to calm herself, but she remained quiet.

Hope continued, "As you are aware, Charles Woods was found dead last night. We know he was the one who outed your identity."

Rachel shook her head because she did not like where this was going. She tried to deflect to avoid the inevitable. "Am I under arrest because I changed my last name to keep myself hidden from Stefano DiMera?"

Hope swiftly denied it, "No, as I stated before, we completely understand why you would want to keep your identity a secret."

"Well, then are you questioning Lexie? …because Charles has released some ads on her as well," Rachel wondered next hoping to draw the attention away from her once more.

John stepped in and countered, "We brought you in because we have eyewitnesses who claim they saw you confront Woods for what he did. These witnesses say you were upset and seemed to threaten him."

There. It went there, and Rachel hoped no one went to the cops about the stupidest thing she could have done after Charles's interview. "So, you consider me a suspect?"

John looked to Hope knowing they needed to talk to Rachel about Delphi wondering if she knew any reason why her daughter-in-law was attacked. He turned his attention back to the mayor and said, "We only have some questions, and we hope you will help us find out who is hanging all these people."

Rachel leaned forward as she began to follow where this was going. "You think Charles was hung to make me look guilty or to keep me and the people of Salem too busy to look for the real killer…"

While John and Hope continued their questions, Kristen waited in the common area of the police station to show her support since everyone knew the mayor was actually her mother. Looking around, she questioned where her brother was because he should've been there as well.

After grabbing a bag of skittles from the vending machine, Martin spotted Kristen pulling her phone out of her purse. He saw an opportunity and decided to take it. "Kristen Blake. So, I guess it's true."

Kristen turned toward the commissioner and looked him up and down. Standing close to him again, she forgot how easy it was to get lost in his dark black eyes. They matched the color of his hair. "Is what true?"

Martin waited to open his bag of candy, so he could talk clearly with Kristen. "Is the mayor your mother? I can't see another reason you'd be here unless you need to report a crime."

The commissioner was definitely trying to lead her into a specific conversation. Kristen proudly answered. "Yes, my mother is the mayor, and I am here to make sure you and your _honorable_ men and women don't do anything to abuse your power just because she is a Blake."

Taking Kristen's accusation seriously, Martin argued, "The days someone was judged by their family name are long gone. I've made sure of that. We only brought your mother in to clear her name – if she did nothing wrong – and see if she can help us in this investigation."

"She did nothing wrong," Kristen emphatically stated first. Curious, she questioned, "What do you think she knows that could help you?"

Martin was glad Kristen was curious. "With her connection to both Charles and your sister-in-law Delphi, we're curious to know if she can think of anyone who would attack both. Delphi is heavily guarded and in a coma for now, so your mother could possibly be one to help us stop this killer if Delphi doesn't wake up soon."

Kristen shook her head because she doubted her mother had what they needed. Rachel hadn't interacted with Delphi since their connection with Maddalena ended. "I'm sorry, but the only thing you'll be able to accomplish today is realizing you wasted time because my mother is innocent." Her phone began to ring in her hand. It was her brother. "I need to take this. Excuse me."

Heading out into the hall, Kristen answered. "Peter, where are you? I know I told you I would take care of business, so you could focus on your wife, but we need to be united in this! You got what you wanted with mom and now you're missing in action."

Peter heard the disappointment in his sister's voice. "I got tied up," he claimed. "I have to deal with Delphi's family. I'm heading out of town after running some errands. How are things going with mom?"

Unsure what to think of Peter's response, Kristen answered, "She'll be fine. What's going on with Delphi's family? Is it the money? Are they asking something from us and Blake, Inc.?" The last thing she needed was Delphi's family claiming they owed them anything.

Peter ignored his sister's questions. "I don't have time to talk, but you should expect a call from Jade. She's eager to hurt EJ for some reason. I'll talk to you when I return. We need to talk about Brady."

"Bye," Kristen released before ending the call. She wasn't ready to talk to Peter about Brady because she didn't want to say anything about Victor's health yet. Brady trusted her with that information, and though it could help Blake, Inc., she couldn't escape the suspicion she felt concerning her brother. "What are you really doing leaving town while your wife is in a coma, Peter? What aren't you telling me?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sharing a meal with Melissa at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Jack studied the restaurant hoping to see his sister. Instead, he spotted his son. "Oh."

When Jack quickly ducked his head, Melissa took note of Jack's discomfort. "What… what just happened?"

Keeping his head low, Jack softly replied, "I forgot JJ works tonight. I hope JJ doesn't think I'm checking up on him."

Melissa lowered her head to match Jack's posture. "I'm sure he won't think anything of it." To get his mind off his fear, she changed the subject. "I watched your interview with Harold Wentworth. I think Harold's story needs to be told and I hope what he said will stop this murderer on the loose."

"I hope so, too," Jack gladly agreed. He raised his head feeling relaxed again. "I know Jen isn't happy because I may have put a target on my back. Harold's as well."

Feeling nervous now, Melissa questioned, "Do you really believe you and Harold could be targeted by the serial killer?"

Jack grabbed his glass of ice water and reflected over his interview with Harold. He figured the serial killer was trying to create complete chaos with his latest victims, so he wouldn't be caught. Deciding not to share his concerns, he said instead, "I doubt it, but I am taking precautions, so I can continue to watch over my son and daughter."

"Didn't you just say you didn't come here to spy on JJ?" Melissa called Jack out in a teasing way.

Jack smiled. "I'm not here to spy on JJ. I'm here to have dinner with you and enjoy your company."

Melissa smiled in return. "I hope my company is enjoyable."

Alex approached their table and greeted them. "I'm ready to take your order if you're ready."

Jack didn't care about ordering right off the bat. "Hey Alex, is your mom around?"

Answering his uncle, Alex shared, "My parents are at the hospital because something happened to Sonny."

"Is Sonny alright?"

With distress in his eyes, Alex answered Melissa. "I'm not sure, but I have to work the restaurant, so my mom can focus on his well-being."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the hospital, Cameron found his mother waiting near the nurses' station alone. Since he had a long shift ahead of him, he figured he should check in with her now. "Hey mom."

Happy to see her son, Maxine gave him a hug and asked, "Are you on break?"

With a slight nod, Cameron confirmed it. "I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, but I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Maxine stated without thinking. Noting the look on Cameron's face, she suddenly felt nervous. "What is it?"

Cameron continued to show some discomfort. "It's about dad… not _Stefano dad_ , but _your husband dad_ ," he began. "Can you tell me anything else about the man I once believed to be my father? Do you still have pictures of him around?"

Wondering what brought on Cameron's curiosity, Maxine tried to hide her nerves as she said, "I believe I have some packed away. I'll find them if you want to see them. Is there anything specifically you want to know about him?"

Remembering how Lexie told him she believed Celeste went to find Maxine's husband before disappearing, Cameron asked, "Where is he from? Did he always live in Salem? Does he have other family?"

Cameron's questions were a bit overwhelming for Maxine. She thought back to the last time she saw her husband alive.

* * *

 _Years ago…_

* * *

Rushing down the stairs to the back door, Maxine stopped her husband from leaving their home outside of Salem. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just have a packed bag ready and then tell me you have to leave like we're never going to see each other again."

Iago caressed Maxine's face. "Maxie, this last job was too much. I need you to protect Cam… I know you, so I know it won't be hard because you love him so much."

"You love him, too," Maxine interjected hoping she could convince her husband to stay. She was used to him leaving for jobs, but with the way he was talking, she wasn't sure if she would see him again. "We can fix whatever went wrong together."

Pulling Maxine into a hug, Iago shared in defeat, "For you and Cam to be safe, I have to go, and you can't know where I am." After separating from his wife, he said, "I need you to take every picture of me and get rid of them all. Cam doesn't need to remember my face."

When Iago opened the door to leave, Maxine wasn't ready for this. "Tell me we will see each other again. Tell me!"

Iago looked directly into Maxine's eyes. "I love you, Maxie, and I hope I will return to you one day." He gave her one last kiss before saying, "Keep our secret. Stay away from Salem. Keep our son away from Salem."

Maxine watched as her husband rushed out. She wanted to chase after him, but Cameron was asleep upstairs. She would have to raise him alone.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Friday, November 11th, 2016_

* * *

Before Maxine could answer any of Cameron's questions, Nathan joined them. "Where are we on those results?" He felt extremely anxious about them.

Maxine checked her computer and answered, "They just arrived, Dr. Horton." She appreciated Nathan for interrupting her conversation with Cameron.

"I want to look them over," Nathan decided before eyeing Cameron. "I need to borrow your mother for a bit, Dr. Davis."

Maxine rested her hand on Cameron's arm. "I'll call you later."

Though he was annoyed, Cameron gave his mother an understanding nod. "We'll talk later."

In a hospital room, Sonny finally woke up after he was discovered unconscious by Nathan and Melanie. He felt groggy, confused, but mostly betrayed because he believed Dario cheated on him with Qamar. How could he do that to him? Was it his fault that Dario felt the need to go to someone else? They were touching each other. Dario was touching someone else.

Sonny began to take in his surroundings. When he saw Dario standing with his parents, he pointed his finger at him. "How could you do this to me?"

Dario traded glances with Justin and Adrienne because he had no idea why Sonny was blaming him for passing out at the hospital the night before. "What do you mean? What did I do to you?"

When he dropped his hands on the bed to get up, Sonny realized he was in the hospital. "What am I doing here? Did I fall at The Chill or something?"

Worried for her son, Adrienne rushed to his side and said, "You weren't at The Chill last night. You were working here. Nathan and Melanie found you passed out in the hall."

Shaking his head, Sonny released, "That's impossible. The last thing I remember was going to The Chill and finding Dario with Qamar… they were touching each other… and…"

Even though he remembered hugging Qamar earlier that day, Dario gave Justin a look to tell him that did not happen at all. He then gave Sonny the same look, but he wasn't sure if telling him verbally would help the situation because he didn't want to confuse or upset Sonny more.

Adrienne took Sonny's hand to keep his attention on her. "You're mistaken, sweetheart. Dario didn't cheat on you with anyone. He would never do that to you." When Sonny showed great confusion on his face, she continued and spoke slowly, so he heard everything she had to say. "Nathan and Melanie found you passed out on the floor here… at the hospital. I don't know what you think you saw, but it must have been a nightmare while you were out. You're here now though, and Nathan is taking very good care of you."

Just then, Nathan entered with Maxine. Eager to find out what happened to his son, Justin questioned, "Did you find out what caused this?"

Nathan hated this because he uncovered the reason Sonny passed out, but it also meant big trouble for his dear friend. "After running numerous tests, we discovered prescription medication in Sonny's system… quite a bit actually." He remembered talking to Joselyn two days ago concerning some medication discrepancies at the hospital pharmacy.

Confused, Dario stated, "But Sonny's not taking any medication now." At least, Sonny hadn't told him anything about it.

"You're right," Nathan said before expounding, "Sonny wasn't prescribed any medication — especially any prescription for pain." It was the same medication the hospital pharmacy had alerted Nathan and Joselyn about.

Trying to process everything, Sonny sat up and questioned, "What… what are you saying? Are you saying you found opioids in my system?"

Nathan sighed heavily as he confirmed it. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Sonny looked away from everyone else in the room. How could this be? This did not bode well for his future. "Can I be alone?"

Noting how Sonny was trying to internally process everything, Nathan turned to Dario, Justin, and Adrienne. "I need to talk to Sonny in private."

Justin stepped closer to Nathan and argued, "I don't think that's a good idea." He did not want Sonny to say something that could put him in a more difficult position.

"No," Sonny released feeling as though he could barely breathe. "I want to be completely alone."

Adrienne grabbed Sonny's hand and squeezed it. "We'll be outside." She needed her youngest to know they weren't leaving completely.

After following the others out, Dario's phone began to ring. He walked away from the others before he answered, "Hey Gabi. I don't think I can talk much."

After greeting her brother, Gabi released, "I know this is weird timing, but we're wondering what you and Sonny want to do about Thanksgiving."

Looking down and taking a deep breath, Dario revealed, "I can't think about that now. Go ahead and make plans, and I will do my best to be there. I've got to go." After Gabi told him she would check in later, Dario ended the call. He feared he pushed Sonny into abusing opioids. This was all his fault.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Unaware of Sonny's current situation since he was out of town, Will appeared on the screen of T's iPad; he had gifted his friend one before leaving. "Holding down the fort?"

It felt like forever since T had seen someone else's face. This was a welcome surprise even if it was via FaceTime. Dario and Sonny hadn't stopped by like they said they would. "Yeah. I've hung out in the study for the most part. What are you doing?"

Will glanced behind him and shared, "We're on break between performances. Safiya is resting her voice and relaxing, and I think Chad is somewhere around. He keeps disappearing on me." Returning his eyes to see T, he asked, "Have you had any visitors today?"

"No," T answered. "I talked to Frank for a second earlier, but it's been quiet here. I think everyone is just busy today."

Feeling somewhat bad, Will apologized, "I'm sorry things have been so hectic. Life in Salem has changed a lot since we've gotten older. Have you given anymore thought to what you want to do? Are you ready to live again?"

T couldn't break through the wall holding him back, but he hoped Gabi could help. "I need to talk to Gabi, but I'm afraid I'll mess everything up."

Will wished they could have this conversation in person, but he didn't want to shut T down. "How do you think you'll mess things up?"

Carter. Seeing his son meant the world to him. "The last thing I want to do is put Carter in my parents' hands. They want him, and I can put a stop to it, but what if I can't take care of him?"

Will couldn't imagine what T was experiencing. "This is all so new to you. I've always heard being a parent for the first time can be nerve-wracking, but it comes to you as you experience it. You already want what's best for him. Just go with that and start there."

A small smile fell on T's face. Though he wasn't fully confident, Will managed to encourage him. "I need to talk to Gabi," he repeated. "She can help me figure out the best way to do this."

"You should call her," Will suggested. "I'm sure she's willing to visit you."

Remembering what happened the last time, T shook his head. "I think I'd rather wait until someone else is here. I want her to feel comfortable around me… safe."

The last thing Will wanted T to feel was dangerous. "You are safe, T. I trust you. You should trust yourself." Feeling uncomfortable leaving T alone, he decided, "I'll text my uncle, Eric, to see if he can stop by for a visit since I haven't been able to reach Sonny or Dario."

"Don't bother with it," T quickly cut in.

Will pushed, "My uncle already volunteered at Safiya's album release party."

Deciding to accept Will's offer, T exhaled, "Fine. I'm cool with it. I was trying to avoid a shower today, but I guess I will do so if I'm getting a visitor."

Will grinned and joked, "I hope you're showering either way. Bad hygiene is no good for the soul." Turning his head to the side on the screen, he said, "I have to go. I will check in later."

After Will waved goodbye, T ended the video call and headed for his room to grab what he needed for a shower. The doorbell rang. T knew it wasn't Dario or Sonny because both had a key to the place. He also knew it couldn't be Eric because there was no way Will got to him that fast. Perhaps it was Gabi. He wasn't ready to talk to her, but he didn't want to push her out either by ignoring her.

Finally in front of the foyer door, T opened it and was surprised to see who had actually rang the doorbell. It was Will's grandmother, Marlena.

With a huge smile on her face, Marlena greeted her grandson's best friend warmly. "Hello, T."

Without a pause, T shared, "Will is out of town."

Marlena entered the foyer and closed the front door. "I actually came to see you, T. I'm curious to know how you're settling in."

With the aggressive way Marlena approached him, T grew anxious. "Did Will ask you to stop by?"

Marlena chose not to confirm or deny anything. "I am retired, but I worked with many patients who struggle with PTSD and other mental disorders. I want to help you."

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, T quipped, "No one can help me except for myself."

"You're right," Marlena agreed. "…but I think I can help you in helping yourself. It can be our little secret if you don't want to tell anyone."

T didn't know what his answer should be, so he said, "I'll think about it."

Marlena handed T her card. "Take this and call me when you're ready."

"Thanks," T released as he looked the card over.

Marlena saw herself out. She hoped this worked. Will had to see her benevolence through this.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his apartment ready, Ignazio moved into his new place. Holding the final box under his right arm, he headed down the hall to his door. Once he reached it, he saw the property manager walking towards him.

"I see you're already settling," the property manager stated. He didn't seem too thrilled to have Ignazio living there.

Ignazio still offered him a grin while nodding his head. "Yes. I want to say thank you for allowing me to move in… and so quickly."

Avoiding eye contact, the man replied, "Well, you're lucky we had the space and that a neighbor stepped in on your behalf. I'll let you get to it."

Ignazio watched the property manager walk away before entering his new apartment. He placed the box next to the others and wondered who could have stepped in on his behalf. "It must have been EJ," Ignazio whispered to himself. "EJ isn't a neighbor though," he realized before taking in the emptiness of his new apartment. He felt somewhat confined. The apartment was bigger than the room he had at Dario and Sonny's mansion, but he felt very alone. Loneliness usually led him somewhere he didn't want to go. He needed to escape the voices.

Grabbing his phone, he looked at the screen to see if he had any missed calls or messages. None. Ignazio thought about what was going on with Dario and Sonny and wished he could help them in some way. Unfortunately, he needed to keep his distance. He wanted them to find their happiness again. Since they weren't home, he hoped they had.

Ignazio's phone suddenly began to ring. Answering it, he was surprised to hear Manny's voice.

"Do you know where Gustavo is at the moment?"

"He is currently out of town," Ignazio informed Manny. He chose not to tell him why Gustavo left Salem or about Maddalena's missing body. Realizing he never told Dario about their grandmother, he began to feel guilty.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting at his desk in the DiMera guesthouse, Frank told Chad over the phone, "It seems there is more here than we hoped."

"What do you mean?" Chad questioned with some concern. He was inside a rental and had just returned from the store since Safiya needed a few personal things.

Frank put the call on speaker before placing his phone on the desk so he could look through what he gathered on his laptop. "I verified T was not on the flight from Spain to New York or the one from New York to Florida. Someone else was on board under the alias he used to get here."

Chad interjected, "So T lied."

Correcting Chad, Frank said, "He didn't. T never told me he was in New York or Spain. He only told me he flew in from Florida." He moved on. "I did more digging on who was actually on those flights, and I discovered that the person fits T's description to a T, but there was one difference. The stand-in was clean-shaven on the first two flights, but as you know T had more than a days' worth of hair on his face when he arrived to the wedding. Stefano or someone who has international ties definitely had T before he flew into Salem."

It had to be Stefano; he had used doubles before. In fact, Chad had his own previously. This made Chad nervous, and he hated that T was alone in his and Will's home with Dario and Sonny to watch over him. "You work fast," he commended Frank.

"I've actually been working on this for a while," Frank humbly admitted. He wanted Chad to know that he took this seriously. This wasn't a simple task to him.

"How long?" Chad questioned next.

Frank heard something in Chad's voice that told him Chad wasn't happy about something. "Four days. Is there a problem?"

Chad wasn't sure. Four days wasn't a long time, but he couldn't help wondering why Frank didn't say anything initially. "I'm only curious. I know you and T are or were close. Does any part of you feel the need to protect him?"

Frank wasn't sure if Chad was trying to imply more with his question. Was Chad asking if he and T were more than friends. "No," he awkwardly answered. "I simply wanted to verify everything before possibly passing bad information. There's nothing going on here. I'm not keeping anything from you."

While Chad and Frank continued to talk over the phone, EJ was focused on changing his little sister's mind inside the mansion. "Forget what I said earlier. I do believe spying on Peter and Kristen is ill advised."

Confused, Jade wondered what changed her brother's mind. "What reason do you have to pull me from my desire?"

"Mother," EJ revealed believing Jade would understand. "She rang and informed me you two haven't spoken in some time. She also reminded me of the promise I made when you moved here: I would take care of you."

Jade wanted to roll her eyes, but she refrained. She needed this. She couldn't allow her brother's fear to take this away from her. "Your eyes will ensure no harm comes my way. Peter took me for a fool when I requested his assistance in rescuing JJ from prison! I am in the absolute – the perfect position to do this for you and your family. You will not alter or direct my mind away from this desire!"

EJ could see this was very important to his sister. "Jade, I appreciate your desire to do this, but you are my family as well, and I want to do what I can for you."

"Then support me," Jade directed. "My heart is beating more than it has ever in my short and pointless lifetime. This is who I am, EJ. Even if people cannot see me, understand me, I am a person." She looked into her brother's eyes and could see he would not be swayed. It killed her. Before EJ could say anything, she quickly rushed out of the room and headed upstairs.

EJ sighed and was set to follow her, but his phone rang. It was Chad. His thoughts went to how Charles was dead. He knew his brother wasn't aware of this fact yet and decided it would be best to wait to tell him in person. "The tour going smoothly?" he eventually answered.

Chad confirmed it before moving on to what he wanted to discuss. "I think we may have a problem with Frank. He may be too loyal to T." He sensed an awkwardness with Frank when he began to question Frank about his relationship and connection to T. It seemed as though Frank was holding back – hiding something.

Distracted, EJ asked, "What are you going on about?"

Breaking it down for EJ, Chad explained, "Frank has info on T's whereabouts before his return to Salem. It seems someone doesn't want T traced back to him or her. I'm thinking it's dad, but did Frank tell you anything about this?" Deep down, Chad knew Frank was trustworthy, but he chose to check in with EJ to make sure he wasn't overthinking this or allowing his fear of Stefano to get in the way of rationally thinking through this.

"No," EJ answered finding that strange. He questioned how long Frank had withheld this information.

Chad hated this. "Frank has been solid in the past, but I think T may be a different situation. When I asked him about it, something seemed off… like he was keeping something to himself."

Feeling a tad overwhelmed with everything, EJ said, "I'll keep an eye on Frank." He knew he needed to play this correctly because he didn't want a repeat of the Marco situation.

Upstairs, Jade managed to get Kristen on the phone. "Peter directed me to you due to him leaving Salem. He's an extremely busy man these days." She hoped Kristen could tell her where Peter was heading.

Kristen hoped Jade had answers as well. "He has been busy and hasn't been around lately," she commented. "He said he has to deal with Delphi's family, but I'm not sure if I believe him. Did he tell you where he was going?"

Dammit. Kristen didn't know where Peter was going. "He did not share his complete plans, unfortunately. He seemed distracted though, which I have never sensed from him prior to today… it's as if there is more to his leaving Salem."

Agreeing once again, Kristen wished her brother was more forthcoming about his actions. "He's definitely keeping something to himself. Wait…" Since she placed the call on speakerphone, her voice sounded different. "It seems he's heading for London. Why would he go overseas if he's dealing with Delphi's family?"

"That is odd," Jade concurred. She had what she needed. "My time is limited. Before I end this call, is there anything you need to request of me?"

Kristen was tempted to use Jade to spy on her brother for her, but she refrained because she suddenly became skeptical of EJ's sister. "Peter told me you're set on hurting your brother. Why?"

Jade realized if she wasn't careful, Kristen would catch on that she was spying on them and working for EJ, even if EJ didn't want her doing this anymore. "He continues to direct my focus onto something of no importance while detaining me on the outside of his life. It is extremely provoking and there's nothing I loathe more. I despise the darkness I'm forced to live in while everyone gets to parade around in the light… I have a life to live just as everyone else!"

Relating to Jade's plight, Kristen said, "I'll let you know if I have anything, but I think we can help each other out."

Back downstairs, EJ assured Chad, "Don't worry. I'll have a conversation with Frank. We cannot turn him against us."

Fearing the worst, Chad pleaded, "Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Keep an eye on him and T if you can. Will, Safiya, and I will be back on Sunday."

"I've got everything covered," EJ confidently promised. "Focus on what you're doing with Safiya. Business is important." Ending the call, he looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Jade entered the main room from the foyer. After a slight groan, Jade released, "If your concern for me is deeply extreme, I will erase Peter from my focus… but I must request a favor."

Suspicious of the sudden change in his sister, EJ questioned, "What's the favor?"

"I need a break," Jade began. "I want to return home and visit with mother for the weekend. I owe it to her for ignoring her calls."

EJ thought it would be good to get Jade out of Salem for a short while. "I'll get the DiMera jet ready. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight?" Jade checked in with EJ.

EJ nodded his head and repeated, "I'll make the call."

Jade jumped for joy and gave EJ a hug.

After Jade left to pack, EJ pulled out his phone and sent Frank a text: "I need the jet to be ready for a trip to London tonight. Jade is visiting our mother for an extended weekend."

EJ noticed he had a few missed messages. One in particular caught his attention. "The results are in on authenticating father's will. It's time to know whether Renée owns almost everything…"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After calling Melissa, Philip was surprised to discover that Maggie had actually spent a lot of time working at Chez Rouge recently. It worked out because he'd rather avoid seeing his father since they didn't have anything to say to each other.

Maggie lit up when she saw Philip and greeted him with a hug. "What brings you here?"

When Maggie took her seat, Philip sat down as well. "To check in and see how things are going in Casa Kiriakis."

Maggie understood that Philip wanted to know how things were going with his father, but she also knew she couldn't say anything to Philip about Victor's health issues. She wished she could take back that promise. "That's sweet of you. I've kept busy here."

Philip raised his eyes and pointed out, "I heard. I thought you'd be relaxing more since you semi-retired."

"You know me," Maggie started, "I can't stop working. How are you? Still working with Lucas and your mother?"

Philip nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm still at Hearth & Home until I figure out where I belong in life. Hopefully, I don't screw that up."

Maggie offered Philip a smile. "I'm sure you're doing well. Lucas has told me you're a great part of the team."

"He has?" Philip questioned.

Confirming it, Maggie added, "He also told me that he senses at times that you're bored, which he understands why."

Philip agreed. "…because I don't want to work in that setting. I want to do more, something that actually means something… to me I guess."

Maggie's smile grew bigger. "I completely understand. The reason I love what I do here at Chez Rouge is that I can offer people an experience where they can relax and enjoy a night out. It's important for me to serve others." Noticing how Philip was processing what she shared, she added, "It's nothing like how you served when you were in the military, but it is important to me."

Reflecting on his past, it felt like ages since he was injured during his service in the military. An idea came to Philip and he suddenly became excited. "Maggie, you are a genius."

Not following, Maggie thanked Philip in a questioning tone before wondering, "May I ask what you're thinking? Why am I a genius?"

Standing, Philip showed he was still processing the idea in his head. "Not yet. I need to go."

Maggie stood as well and gave Philip a hug. She took a deep breath before releasing, "I know it probably seems like a lost cause, but I'll try to talk your father into doing something for Thanksgiving if you're interested."

Philip doubted it would work, but he didn't want to discourage Maggie. "You can try. Just let me know." After a warm nod, he turned around and left the office. On his way out, he realized his father was there with Belle. He quickly ducked out of the restaurant when his phone rang.

Philip didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Philip, it's Mimi Lockhart," Mimi replied.

Mimi Lockhart? Why was she calling? "Did you misdial?" Philip questioned.

Mimi let out a frustrated laugh. "No. I called you on purpose, Philip. I need your help."

Philip straightened his back. He wondered why Mimi needed his help.

Back inside, Belle was curious to know why Victor asked her to join him for dinner. She figured it related to Titan and her brother, but she wasn't exactly sure what he would say about both. "Victor, I want you to know Brady and Titan are important to me."

Victor could see Belle's anxiety in her facial expression and her body language. "You have nothing to worry about," he stated as he rested his hands on the table. He felt the need to hold onto the table because he felt off-balance.

"Easier said than done," Belle replied immediately. Leaning closer, she let her nerves show more. "I don't understand why you're not concerned about the future of Titan or my brother – your grandson."

Victor continued to press his hands against the table to rally his strength. "I'm not moved with concern about Titan because I have you." He remembered how Saunders noticed tension between Brady and Belle before his death and wanted to use it to his advantage. "I want you to take charge of Titan."

Belle was completely thrown by Victor's offer. She didn't know what to say.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Hanging out at her sister's place, Ciara handed Chelsea the bowl of popcorn after they finished an episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. "Buffy keeps getting better even though I think Spike is a creep."

Grabbing a few pieces of popcorn, Chelsea chuckled before saying, "He's a nice creep."

Ciara pulled her feet up onto the sofa. "What did the first slayer mean by death being Buffy's gift. That has to be weird for Buffy since her mom died."

Chewing on the popcorn, Chelsea got excited as she teased, "You'll find out soon enough." She placed the popcorn bowl onto the coffee table before standing. "Do you want a refill before we start the next episode?"

Standing, Ciara admitted, "I need a small break from your couch." She grabbed her cup and followed her sister into the kitchen. As Chelsea began to refill their cups with soda, she questioned, "So… is Cameron a nice creep or a tortured soul?"

Chelsea laughed at her sister's silly question. "Cameron is not Spike or Angel. He's definitely nice and loyal."

Ciara's thoughts turned to Theo. He had the same qualities as Cameron, but there was more to him that others didn't get to see often.

Noting the smile on Ciara's face, Chelsea asked, "Any change with your best friend?"

"Cameron hasn't told you anything?" Ciara's smile faded quickly as she thought about Theo's situation.

Though there was some awkwardness between her and Cameron, Chelsea knew her sister only questioned their relationship because she didn't want to talk about Theo. "Theo will wake up again," she encouraged Ciara. "It's only a matter of time."

Ciara shook her head and reflected on Theo and his gift. "Maybe Theo's gift is death," she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Ciara was relieved Chelsea didn't hear her. She didn't want to repeat what she just said. "I'm focused on school and doing what Theo and I planned to do together… even if he's not here to do it with me."

Chelsea returned the soda bottle to the refrigerator. She made eye contact with her sister and assured her, "Maybe Theo will join you on your plan to own high school."

Ciara wondered if it was all worth it if Theo wasn't there. She didn't want to talk about it anymore though. "I'm ready for the next episode," she decided as she grabbed her cup.

"To the next episode then," Chelsea declared as she raised her glass. She hoped this sister time was helping Ciara.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ezra found himself alone with his mother in her hospital room. She was still in a coma, and he wondered if she would ever wake up again. Standing, he looked out the window to see if anyone was nearby. "Where are you, dad?" he questioned.

Returning his eyes to Delphi, Ezra shook his head. "Why is dad always hiding? Is it a family trait? Is it our M.O.? How many more family secrets are there?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since Arianna had to work, Marco decided to finally return home with groceries. As soon as he placed them on the counter near the fridge, Renée came storming into the room. "Where have you been?"

Marco began to put the groceries away. "I've been with Arianna and had to take care of a few things."

Deciding to let this slide for now, Renée wanted to refocus on what mattered most. "Since you're home, you should know I had a few visitors this morning."

Marco immediately stopped what he was doing. "Who?"

Renée felt overjoyed to see her son still had concern for her. "Alessandro DiMera and Peter Blake."

"What did they want?"

"Alessandro came to reintroduce himself to me, but we didn't get to visit much because Peter came soon after," Renée shared. "Peter offered his hand. He wants to work with us."

Marco returned to placing the groceries in the fridge. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no," Renée answered, "…but I only told him no for now. I think he could be useful. Someone who can help us get what we want."

Closing the refrigerator, Marco looked at his mom like she was crazy. "You've got to be joking. Peter is not someone you want to mess with."

Annoyed by her son's tone towards her, Renée reminded him, "This is the plan. My plan that I've worked so long to put into place at the right time. I am getting what I deserve… we both are."

Feeling frustrated, Marco complained, "I liked our lives better before I found out the truth. I'd rather have nothing to do with DiMeras. I'm only doing this because it's so important to you, but is it really worth it?" The way Stefano sent his last will to Renée before his death was too convenient. He didn't trust it. It could be a trap. "We could have so much more if…"

"If what?" Renée cut her son off. "There's no other way to have a better life. My life was boring before, and I'm not going back to that."

Marco placed his hands on his hips and groaned, "I'm sorry I was so boring and not enough for you."

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Right," Marco released knowing what she would say next. "It's all about the money, the prestige, the influence, the power. You've missed it all these years. You've craved it, and you'll do whatever to get it, even screw your own family."

Confused, Renée countered, "I thought you didn't care about the DiMera family."

"I'm not talking about them," Marco argued. "I'm talking about Joselyn. Your sister. I talked to her, and she seems like a real person. She's trying to live her life the best she can without the DiMera family. She's successful without them. We can be, too."

Renée felt really upset now. "You went and talked to Joselyn behind my back? Is she one of those errands you had to do when you disappeared on me? She's a waste and not worth our time. She's not a real DiMera."

"But Peter Blake is?" Marco argued. "What about Tony? You're so focused on me disappearing, but you don't even seem bothered by how Tony has disappeared. Am I worth your time? I guess I should really ask, am I worth your time still? I know I was worth it when I worked for my own grandfather as his head of security. You loved hearing my stories about the trouble and danger I found myself in when I protected him not knowing he was family! I am done! I am done with this."

Renée watched as Marco turned around to wipe his brow. "You're done? Take a break. Tony is simply somewhere alone thinking everything over and hiding from everyone. You can do the same if you want. I'll take care of things since I'm on the inside now. You can come back when you're…"

"I said I'm done," Marco repeated. "I don't want any part of this anymore. I want my life back. You can have yours."

Renée watched in shock as Marco walked out of the room and out the front door. She turned to the groceries that still needed to be put up. This had never happened before.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

A person wearing a hoodie entered a studio apartment before grabbing a wallet on the stand. Opening it, he pulled out a picture of Chad and Will together. An evil grin covered his face. "Everything is aligning perfectly without me even trying. It's now or never."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: We Could Be Changed Forever – Sunday, November 13th, 2016**

 **S** ince Bo and Hope had Sunday off, Martin met with Steve and John to discuss the death of Travis Wayne. "It's been nearly twenty-four hours since Travis's body was found outside his apartment complex with evidence that points to him being our killer. This is a huge break in the case… _if_ it's true. What do we have?"

Steve went first. "Mr. Wayne's body was discovered hung on a tree outside of the apartment complex where he resided. It just so happens he lived in the same apartments as our previous victim Greg Montgomery. In his wallet and inside his apartment, we found quite a few pictures of Will and Chad Horton. We also found business cards and fliers advertising the gay clubs in Salem. If Travis is the killer, he wanted to go out in the same way as the other victims and even had his left leg covered with black clothing."

"So, we're to believe that Mr. Wayne had some sort of obsession with Will and Chad Horton and that pushed him to murder all these gay men and attack Delphi Blake-Lee?" Martin questioned to push the conversation along.

John smelled the air around him rather loudly to let the commissioner know he had something to say. "There may be some truth to it because when Hope and I investigated yesterday, we uncovered more on Mr. Wayne's life. It turns out he did a small job for DiMera Enterprises years ago. He was paid to be a stand-in as Chad Horton when he still went by DiMera, and that may be what triggered this."

Intrigued, Martin said, "Tell me more."

John continued, "When we interviewed neighbors and friends of Travis Wayne, we were told stories of how he continued to pretend he was Chad. He frequented gay clubs to pick up women. His close friends claimed he preyed on women who were visiting Salem and told them he was curious and wanted to experiment to see if he could still perform sexually with the opposite sex."

Cutting in, Steve argued, "He doesn't exactly fit the M.O. of our killer then. Sadly, he sounds like a straight man using his similar appearance to Chad as a way to score."

Raising his eyebrow, John countered, "There's more. When Hope and I interviewed men who also frequented the gay clubs, they said Travis would flirt with them in front of the women to sell he was gay, but they added that he flirted a little too well. There were times it seemed real."

"So, it's possible he did struggle with his sexuality," Martin thought aloud. Something about this still didn't feel right. Though there were numerous victims, this almost seemed too easy. A note of admission to guilt wasn't found – just possible evidence and hearsay.

Knocking on the door first, Arianna entered with a file in her hand. "Forensics report came back," she declared.

Taking the report from Arianna, Martin asked, "What does it say?"

While Martin checked the document, Arianna summarized it. "Besides one picture in the victim's wallet, forensics believes everything else in it and inside the victim's apartment was placed recently. The report says that the victim's fingerprints were not found on those items. In fact, no fingerprints were found."

Shaking his head, Martin released in defeat, "Travis Wayne is not our killer. The real killer was simply trying to waste our time."

Steve couldn't allow this to be for nothing. "We may still have some clues to our real killer here. Whoever he is, he may have an obsession with Will and Chad or Will and Chad could be connected to all of our victims somehow."

Martin agreed with Steve. "We need to look into that. We need to find out if Chad and Will had any contact with Travis Wayne or our other victims." Taking a deep breath, he wondered what the hangman killer hoped to accomplish by distracting them.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ignazio stepped out of his new apartment needing some fresh air. It was Sunday, which meant Dario could be at mass. A part of him was tempted to check on his brother, but he knew he shouldn't. "Dario probably didn't go anyway because of what happened to Sonny," he whispered to himself. He had no idea Sonny was in the hospital.

When he arrived to the parking area of the building, Ignazio was surprised to see Cameron in his car. He was about to drive off.

"So… you do know Dr. Davis," the building manager appeared. He didn't want Ignazio to know he followed him because he still didn't trust him.

Ignazio didn't think anything of it. "We're family," he explained.

The building manager studied Ignazio. "That's what he told me when he vouched for you. I honestly do not see the resemblance."

"Second-cousins," Ignazio replied to offer an explanation. Though he heard a voice tell him Cameron was nothing like him, he wondered what game Cameron was playing.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since his father finally checked in and told him he was out of town, Ezra took it upon himself to search through his mother's things. He hoped to find something he knew was dear to her heart that would encourage her to keep fighting. Opening the small drawer next to the bed, he rummaged through the trinkets before finding a small piece of paper. It had a phone number on it. "Why does this number look so familiar?"

Pulling out his phone, he input the number to find out why. The number belonged to Josh Ackles, Abby's husband. "What? Why does my mom have Josh's phone number?" He looked inside the drawer and noticed there was a burner phone inside as well.

Placing the small piece of paper back inside, Ezra decided to forget what he was looking for. He needed to get out of there. Had he just discovered another secret? He needed to get answers.

Kristen entered the house right when her nephew was about to walk out. "Ezra, what are you doing here? Is your dad back?" She looked behind him just in case Peter was there.

"No," Ezra answered. Surprised that his aunt was asking, he wondered, "Do you know where he went?"

Kristen found it odd that Ezra didn't know where Peter was. "He told me he had to deal with your mom's family in London. Did he say anything to you about it? Does your mom have family in London?"

She didn't, and Peter hadn't said anything to him about having to leave town for London. This truly frustrated Ezra, but he didn't have time to dwell on another family secret. "No. I need to head out."

Before Ezra could leave, Kristen wanted to check in. "I just talked to your grandmother, the mayor. Did you know she was hauled into the station to be questioned about Charles's death?" She hoped she could repair Ezra's and Rachel's relationship. If she helped them reconnect, her mother could possibly make time for her to discuss her relationship with Brady.

Ezra doubted his former boss could kill anyone, but then she did lie to him about being his grandmother. "I honestly have nothing to say to her."

Deciding not to push Ezra, she questioned, "Are you checking in with your friends? I know this has been a rough time for you."

Noting the concern from his aunt, Ezra took a breath as he reflected over everything happening around him. "Kind of."

"What about Will?" Kristen pushed the direction she wanted to go in further. "Are you two still close?"

Ezra wondered why Kristen always seemed to question him on his relationship with Will. "He's been busy, so I haven't seen him much since mom's attack."

Kristen shook her head in disbelief due the tragedy that surrounded them. "Please tell me you're careful no matter where you go. With your mother's attack and with how this psycho is attacking gay men, I need you to keep an eye out."

Unsure if his aunt was trying to imply anything, Ezra said, "I'm not worried. I have nothing to do with all these attacks. I'm not at risk."

Crossing her arms, Kristen leaned in to show she doubted that. "I guess I'll just come out with it. Are you questioning your sexuality? You haven't dated anyone since Abby, and I know you and Will…"

Tensing up, Ezra shut Kristen down. "We are not talking about this… I've got to go."

Kristen stood in Ezra's way once more. "One last question. What's your business with Victor?"

Ezra stalled for a second feeling his body tense up even more. Why would she ask him that? If he told Kristen he was working for Victor now, he knew it would only make his life worse. "Like I just said, I've got to go." He walked past his aunt and out the front door.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Rings began to sound from EJ's pocket. Pulling out his phone, he quickly answered when he saw who was calling. "Zita. Do you have news?"

"I do, Elvis," Zita announced. "The emergency meeting has been set. Everyone is traveling for the meeting."

Sami walked into the room and placed her hand on EJ's left shoulder. "Who is it," she whispered. She wondered if it could be someone giving more information about Stefano's will.

EJ turned around and mouthed it was Zita before returning to the conversation. "Be careful. Give me an update when you can." Ending the call, he returned his focus to his wife. "The families are meeting today. Something big is coming, and I'm not sure if it's for us or someone else."

To encourage EJ, Sami took his hand and said, "No matter what happens, we'll be ready."

EJ kissed the top of Sami's head when her phone began to ring. "I suppose it's your turn now," he teased.

Sami looked at the phone screen to see it was Carrie. "It's my older sister." She answered, "Hey, Carrie."

Carrie greeted Sami but didn't waste any time. "I'm calling because I need to know what's going on with my mom and our dad."

Confused and concerned, Sami questioned, "What is Anna doing with dad?"

Sighing, Carrie answered, "She is working with dad to find Tony. She stopped taking my calls. I need you to check in on them for me. Please!"

Sami raised her eyes to EJ. She suddenly felt very uneasy.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Inside the Brady Pub, Roman took a seat across from Anna and shared, "That was confirmation that Peter has left town."

Annoyed, Anna leaned forward and said, "We need Peter to cooperate and actually give us answers on what he's up to with Renée. It doesn't help we lost track of Alessandro. Did he leave town with Peter?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "It's definitely a possibility, but Alessandro managed to shake us when he wasn't even with Peter."

"We're not giving up," Anna declared. "We will find out what Renée is doing in Salem and what she did with Tony."

Showing uncertainty, Roman admitted, "I don't think Renée has Tony."

Anna glared at Roman because the last thing she needed was someone, who was supposed to help, now working against her. Before she could say anything, Marlena and John approached them with warm greetings.

Turning her attention to Anna, Marlena questioned, "I heard Tony has gone missing. Have you had any luck finding him?"

Upset that Roman seemed set on ending their search, Anna decided she would tell Marlena and John everything; she hoped they would see the obvious in Renée being the one who had Tony. "Well, Roman and I have run into some trouble…" She made sure to glance at Roman before continuing, "…and now it seems I have more issues to deal with in this search…"

"Anna and I will get to the bottom of everything though," Roman swiftly interjected. He did not want Marlena or John involved in this. Eyeing Anna intently, he hoped she would understand he would still help her in this investigation.

Anna stalled but eventually leaned back in her chair. "Sweet and to the point is something Roman has always been good at." She liked the fact she still had sway over him.

After taking Cameron's to-go order, Gabi returned to Manny, who was sitting at the bar. "Have you talked to Arianna about Thanksgiving?"

Manny toyed with his phone in his left hand. "I did. We're definitely having it at our place for sure, but I don't know what Dario is going to do since Sonny's life is a mess right now."

As she finished imputing Cameron's order for the kitchen, Gabi shared, "Dario promised he would try to make it. We will work with him and Sonny." Thinking out loud she wondered, "Maybe we should talk to Justin and Adrienne to figure out their plans."

"That's a good idea," Manny acknowledged.

Shifting gears, Gabi looked to her brother and asked, "Is there anyone you want to invite? I'm sure Ari will ask Marco to come."

Manny knew Gabi wanted to hear about Noah. He did not want to go there, so instead, he said, "I've thought about reaching out to Gustavo."

Gabi looked at her brother like he was crazy. "You can't be serious."

Leaning against the bar, Manny admitted, "I don't want Gustavo to mess things up for us in Salem. It's bothering me we haven't heard from him. It makes me nervous."

Gabi felt the nervousness as well. "Gustavo may be family, but he is not invited to Thanksgiving just like Ignazio and Alessandro aren't invited even though they are Dario's _other_ siblings."

Manny agreed with his baby sister. "What about T? Are you going to invite him?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabi exhaled, "I'm not sure…"

Sitting in a booth as he waited for his order, Cameron made another attempt at calling Maxine. Fortunately, she answered, "Hey mom."

"I'm on break, but I have a few things I need to finish," Maxine announced.

Cameron couldn't help feeling uneasy with Maxine's seemingly dismissive tone. "Are you avoiding me because I asked about your husband?"

Maxine quickly shared, "I tried to call you before to talk, but you didn't answer."

Cameron didn't remember receiving or missing a call from his mom, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. "I wonder if it's due to bad reception."

Before Cameron could continue with why he was calling, Maxine stated, "I have to go. I promise I will talk to you later."

Maxine ended the call, so Cameron put his phone away. He wondered if his mom honestly tried to call him. "Something feels off," he whispered under his breath.

Suddenly sitting across from Cameron, Caroline noted she caught him off guard. "Sorry. I saw an opportunity and I decided to seize it."

"An opportunity?"

Caroline teasingly smiled and explained, "I don't get much time alone with you." She gave him a curious look and asked, "How are things with Chelsea?"

Cameron shifted in his seat suddenly feeling nervous.

Outside, Alessandro spied on Cameron as he moved his phone to his ear. "Rolf, have you uncovered anything? I need answers."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Thanks for agreeing to meet," Philip said as he sat across from Frank and T inside Chad and Will's home. He called Frank earlier, and when Frank told him he had plans to hang out with T, he informed the DiMera head of security he wanted to meet with them due to their military background. Looking to Frank, he commented, "My mom has mentioned you in the past and that's why I called you."

Frank remembered when Kate flirted with him.

* * *

 _Friday, September 16th, 2016_

* * *

Since Chad told him where he could find Kate, Frank headed to Salem Place. He spotted Kate standing outside of the hair salon putting her compact away. "Sorry to just show up like this," he began. "I've tried calling you to see if I can borrow your phone, so I can track Stefano easier."

Kate obviously studied Frank and smirked. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you just said. I can guess though. I am definitely interested in meeting up later tonight after the party. I saw the way you were looking at me the other night."

Feeling awkward, Frank tried to return to why he approached Kate. "I want to borrow your phone to see if I can get any more responses from Stefano. It could help me figure out his plan."

Hearing Frank this time, Kate almost laughed. "There's no way I'm letting go of my phone the day before my grandson's wedding," she scoffed before moving in closer. "If you want to swing by later, we can work together… _privately_."

"I can't," Frank quickly passed on the opportunity Kate was presenting. "I will have to make do with what I have then."

Disappointed, Kate disapprovingly shook her head at Frank. "You don't always have to be so professional," she directed before walking off.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Sunday, November 13th, 2016_

* * *

Randomly meeting with Philip with T was already awkward enough. He feared what Kate told her son exactly. "…and she told you T and I served overseas together?"

Philip nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't know if you're aware, but I served as well. I was injured and have a slight limp in my leg just like you. We are all survivors."

T felt uneasy hearing the word: survivor. He wasn't sure if it truly described him. "Are you wanting to start a support group or something because I'm not sure if I want to be a part of that?" Will had encouraged him multiple times to start therapy, but he feared what that would bring out.

Shaking his head, Philip explained, "I want to build something — a center, non-profit — that could help vets when they return home. I want to form a team or a group that could help me brainstorm what is needed and how we could possibly provide it. Mental Health is an area I'm interested in as it should be a part of the process, but I am considering talking to my niece, Chelsea, to see if she can help. We'd work with the VA of course."

"And you want us to be part of this team?" Frank questioned. He turned to T feeling uneasy about having to talk about their time overseas. He didn't want to focus on that anymore. He wanted to believe he moved on and knew T was in the same boat.

Before Philip could say anything, T pointed out, "My parents don't even know I'm alive. I'm not sure I can help."

Noting the unease in both T and Frank, Philip stood up and said, "I didn't expect an answer today, but I hope you think about it." He pulled out business cards from his wallet and passed them out. "Here's my info if you want to run some ideas or have some questions. This is something I seriously want to do, and I hope you can see the importance in this." He began to head for the front door as he announced, "I plan to meet with others today, too. I'll follow-up with you two soon once I've talked to everyone on my list."

Since T was silent, Frank simply nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Set to leave, Philip stepped back when the front door opened. Chad, Will, and Safiya entered. They had just arrived from Safiya's small promotional tour. "Hey."

Will was somewhat surprised to see his uncle there. He noticed two cars outside, so he knew someone else was there. "Philip. What are you doing here?"

As T and Frank joined them in the foyer, Philip shared, "Just had a very brief meeting with these two. I'm on my way out, but welcome home." He patted Will on the back before heading out the door.

Chad securely closed the door before turning around to hear Will and Safiya telling Frank and T that they had a successful tour. He tried to read Frank to see if he could be withholding anything for T's sake. He didn't see anything suspicious though. All he noted was the closeness between the two.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Hannah followed Jen out to her boss's car. When they got inside, she watched as Jen placed her hands on the steering wheel. She clearly needed to decompress from what they both experienced in the foster home they visited all morning. "That was intense," she commented.

Jennifer kept her focus in front of her and admitted, "I knew this was something needing a push forward, but I didn't realize the bigger pain I'd find in those walls. I cannot believe all the kids whose parents or guardians kicked them out of their homes because of their sexual or gender identity. Who would reject their children like that?"

Hannah felt the same painful confusion as her boss. She struggled in making sense of it as well. "In some ways, I guess I can relate to them because I wasn't raised by my parents. You told me about how you moved here to live with your grandparents… the kids in there were kicked out of their homes because the parents rejected something about them personally. My mom couldn't take care of me and wanted a better life for me. Those parents don't care about those kids at all…"

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer released, "I know my parents weren't in a place to take care of me. In a similar way, these parents who have rejected their own children, aren't healthy to provide what these great kids need and deserve." She turned to Hannah adding, "They deserve love. I know I was fortunate to have my Grandpa and Gram and the rest of my family to take care of me, but these kids seem to have no one. I want to change that. I need to change this."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In Bo and Hope's kitchen, Shawn and Belle sat at the table while Claire watched Ciara and Hope check on the raisin cookies they baked. With a smile, Shawn noted, "It's a good thing Ciara inherited Grandma Alice's baking gene, which unfortunately skipped my mom." When he turned to his wife, he noticed she didn't hear him. He reached for her hand and grabbed her attention. "Belle, you've seemed off the last couple days. Everything alright?"

Belle had to take few deep breaths. She leaned forward and whispered, "Victor took me out to dinner to offer me the reins of Titan…"

Shawn was smart enough not to respond immediately. He knew his wife was more than capable for the role of CEO, but he noted the conflicted expression on her face. "What did you tell him?"

Belle moved her hair behind her ears and leaned back somewhat. "I couldn't give him a decision. Brady has been groomed for this, but Victor doesn't trust him, and I get it in ways, but still… I'm in an impossible situation here. I don't want to hurt Brady, but I also don't want to lose what I've built."

Wanting to help, Shawn suggested, "I could talk to my grandfather. I could tell Victor that he's wrong for putting you in this position…"

"No," Belle softly interjected. "I need to figure things out first. I need to keep telling Brady to fight for Titan if it's what he wants."

When the doorbell rang, Bo opened the front door to find Lexie on the other side. "Hey Lexie. Come in. We're about to enjoy some cookies."

Hope and Ciara came out of the kitchen to see who Bo invited inside. Seeing her friend, Hope smiled and greeted Lexie with an encouraging hug. "It's so good to see you. What brings you over?" She hoped things were okay with Theo.

Lexie gave Ciara a hug after separating from Hope. "I came over because I have an important favor to ask."

Noting how Lexie was especially focused on her, Ciara questioned, "Is it Theo?"

Confirming it with a firm nod, Lexie shared, "We noticed something different about Theo's test results at the hospital. Daniel believes Theo could be coming out of his coma. I extended visiting hours, and I could use all the help I can get." With great desperation on her face, she clarified, "Theo needs to hear familiar voices to help him come back to us, and I know he needs to hear yours."

Ciara looked to her parents and said, "I want to visit Theo. If I can help him wake up, I want to be there."

"Of course," Hope readily agreed. She worried this would be too much pressure for her daughter, but she wanted to encourage her to do what she wanted. "Anything to help." She prayed this would help.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At The Chill, Josh finished checking on the boxes that he was blackmailed into keeping there. He still didn't know what they contained, but he wanted to make sure they were in an inconspicuous place where no one would really notice them. Since Chad, Will, and Safiya had returned from the tour, he knew this was his last opportunity to do so.

Locking up the place, Josh turned around to head for his car. He quickly discovered he was not alone. Why was Ezra there?

Clearly determined, Ezra approached Josh. "I need answers. What are you and my mom up to?"

With his keys still in his hand, Josh gave Ezra a confused look. "What are you talking about? Your mom? I have nothing to do with her."

Shaking his head because he didn't believe Josh, Ezra pushed, "I found your number in her belongings. I know, at the very least, something is going on between you two." He figured Peter could be involved as well.

Heading for his car, Josh began to mess with his keys as he realized Delphi was the one who was blackmailing him. It made sense. She most likely blamed him for Abby and Ezra's breakup and probably wanted to ruin his life.

Josh remembered all the threatening text messages and how he believed Ezra was responsible because Ezra showed him the video after someone sent the video to him. Processing all of this, he knew he couldn't share this realization with Ezra.

Ezra followed Josh to his car. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you and my mom talked before her attack. What business do you have?" He hoped by purposely asking a leading question, he could trap Josh into telling him what he wanted to know.

Josh unlocked his car door. "I can't stay. I need to get back to Abby. I don't know why your mom has my number, but I haven't talked to her." Suddenly remembering the fact that Delphi was attacked, Josh wondered if it somehow connected to Zedekiah's death. What if he was in more danger than he initially thought? Escaping his thoughts, he told Ezra, "You should be with your mom."

Ezra exhaled in frustration knowing that Josh either told him the truth or decided he needed to cover something up. Wracking his brain, it came to him. "If Josh is telling the truth, maybe he just doesn't know he has talked to mom. Mom could be the one blackmailing him. The video Josh doesn't want anyone to see… maybe that's the connection."

Josh wasn't the one with answers. Ezra wouldn't get answers this way. There was someone else he needed to talk to.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After parking the car in the basement garage, Chad returned to the ground floor of the mansion to find T alone in the foyer. "Where did everyone go?" he questioned.

Rubbing his arms, T felt a bit lost in the moment. "Frank got called in by your brother, and Will is upstairs unpacking."

Chad told Safiya she could shower here, so he knew he had a moment alone with T. He decided to take advantage of it. "How did things go while we were gone?"

T eyed Chad because he felt a twinge of mistrust from him. "Quiet. Today was the first day I had any guests in a while." He remembered how Marlena visited him but asked him not to say anything and how Eric came over afterwards for a short visit.

Realizing he hadn't talked with Dario or Sonny in some time, Chad wondered if Will had. They said they would drop by to check on T while he, Will, and Safiya were gone, but that wasn't important now. He had another question for T. "Why did Frank decide to come over today?"

"Just checking in," T casually answered. The more this went on the more it felt like an interrogation. "Did something happen while you were gone?"

Shaking his head, Chad decided not to answer T's question verbally. "Are you and Frank still close like you were before?"

T shrugged his shoulders still struggling with his focus. "It's weird I guess. Extreme events can change people and relationships. We are still friends and brothers in a way I guess, but it can be hard to come back to something when the silence is there for so long."

Tilting his head somewhat, Chad was intrigued in what T said. "Do you think your experiences overseas changed Frank in any way? Is he different from before?"

Before T could answer, Will joined them. "What are you two talking about? Dinner? We should probably just order in." He looked around for Safiya wondering if she was hungry as well.

Knowing who Will was looking for, Chad shared, "I told Safiya she could shower here."

The doorbell rang. Will's eyes lit up as he assumed, "Did you already order food? I'm so hungry if you can't tell." He rubbed his stomach as he lamented, "I wish we could go back to Thailand for the food alone. I miss eating there."

"I did not order food," Chad quickly stated with some wonderment because of how light Will seemed. There was some obvious tension between them during the tour, but they were too busy to really talk about anything. Heading for the door, he opened it to find Arianna and John on the other side. "I'm guessing you're not here for a personal visit…" he assumed since they arrived together.

John rubbed his chin with his hand to show that he wasn't comfortable with this. "We have a few questions for you, Chad. May we come inside?"

Chad moved out of the way and motioned them inside. Lost on a reason why they'd want to talk to him, he replied, "Yeah. I hope everything is okay."

Arianna followed John inside and saw Will and T standing there as well. "Oh, good. T. We'd like to talk to you as well. We've been trying to reach you and even came by here a few times."

T showed some discomfort. "I'm sorry, but I don't like to answer the door when I'm alone in the house unless I know someone is coming over." He remembered how Marlena came over uninvited as John gave him a skeptical look because he knew Marlena visited with T as well.

Will watched as Chad led his grandmother's husband and Arianna to the entertainment room, so they could sit. Deciding to help in being accommodating, he offered, "I can grab you something to drink if you're thirsty."

John and Arianna told Will they were fine as they got comfortable on the couch. "Chad, we're wondering if you recognize the name: Travis Wayne."

"The name does sound familiar," Chad admitted before it came to him. "Oh yeah… he was my decoy my family hired while I hid from the media after my big coming out announcement due to Will's attack on the pier. Why do you ask?"

Arianna traded a glance with John as she questioned next, "Have you had any interactions with Travis Wayne recently? Has he visited you and Will?"

Chad looked to Will and began to feel uncomfortable. "Is something wrong? I had some issues with him recently, but I never interacted with him personally. I heard he was still pretending to be me. It caused a few issues with business, but I took care of it through DiMera Enterprises' legal team. Is he trying to cause problems for me again?"

Feeling nervous, Will took a seat next to Chad and grabbed his hand. "What's this about?"

John leaned in and shared, "Yesterday morning, Travis Wayne's body was discovered hung on a tree similar to the recent victims in Salem. He was the second victim connected to Chad in the past week."

Will fearfully questioned, "Who was the first?"

"We'll get to that in a moment," Arianna released returning everyone's focus to Travis. "Chad, can you tell us where you were between Friday 10pm and Saturday 5am?"

Shifting in his seat, Chad wondered why that would be important. "I was with Will and Safiya after checking into our hotel room. Will and I just got back from a small tour promoting Safiya's album today. We left Wednesday morning."

"And did you travel very far while you were on this tour?" Arianna asked next.

T turned to Chad and saw the same discomfort he was experiencing earlier.

Chad answered, "We performed as we traveled to Chicago. Then we flew out to New York on Saturday to perform on SNL. Why are you asking me for an alibi? Do you think that I had any part in this?"

To assure Chad, John calmly stated, "We're simply gathering information, so we get whoever is responsible for these hangings. We're not at the police station, so you have nothing to worry about. Did you come home or go out alone at any point in your trip? Maybe Thursday evening?"

As Chad tensed up, Will thought about how Chad went missing a few times while they were on tour just like he did during their honeymoon. Though Chad claimed he was scouting out destinations on their honeymoon, he always volunteered to run errands alone while they were on tour. He even went out Friday night because Safiya needed something after they arrived at their hotel in Chicago.

Chad needed to know more about why he was now a suspect even though John claimed he wasn't. "Who is the other victim? I'm guessing he died on Thursday night?"

Arianna and John exchanged looks before Arianna revealed, "It was Charles Woods, the man you grew up believing was your father."

Completely shocked by the news, Chad let go of Will's hand as he stood up. "My… he's dead? What?" He began to pace the room as he processed the news.

John noted that Chad's reaction seemed genuine. "Can you tell us if you were alone Thursday night or Saturday night?"

Will stood up as well and knew he needed to say something for his husband's sake. "There is no way Chad did this. He wouldn't. Even if…" He stopped himself from saying more because he didn't want to put Chad in a bad light.

"Even if what?" Arianna asked hoping she could get Will to finish what he started saying. "If you're referring to the state of Chad's relationship with Charles, we already know. People have noticed the many arguments between Chad and Charles at the hospital as well as the town square. In fact, our commissioner witnessed Chad threaten Charles after Charles supposedly released a negative ad on his sister, Lexie."

Upset, Chad turned around and argued, "He did release that ad! Yeah, Charles and I never had a great relationship, but you've got this wrong. I did not kill him or anyone else. I am not a killer." Saying this, he couldn't help but remember how he blamed himself for his mother's death.

Arianna nodded her head and remained seated, so this conversation did not escalate any further. "So, can you confirm that you were with someone out of Salem all of Thursday evening and Friday evening?"

"Yes," Will stated. "Chad was with me those nights. I can attest to it."

John sighed and said, "Good. That's all we needed."

Relaxing a bit, Will walked over to Chad and grabbed his hand hoping he could ease whatever he was feeling. He turned to John and Arianna and asked, "So are we done here then?"

Turning his attention to T, John answered, "We'd like to talk to Tad now."

T, who stood behind the couch, became nervous again. "Do you think I'm guilty, too?"

Taking charge of the situation, Arianna answered, "We'd like to talk to you at the station, but we also want to respect your wishes to remain here. We can't respect those wishes forever though, so we just have a couple of questions for you now. If it gets to a point where we need to bring you in, your secret from your parents can't be kept any longer."

John simplified Arianna's message. "We will work with you if you're honest with us about where you've been."

T didn't like that, but he wanted to get this part over with. "What do you need to know exactly?"

Arianna asked, "Were you alone here in the mansion the entire time Chad and Will were gone?"

T began to nervously play with his fingers. "Philip and Frank were here earlier today…" He looked to John as he thought about Eric and Marlena.

"What about Thursday night and Friday night?" John questioned next wanting to avoid T possibly saying something about Marlena's visit early Friday.

Cutting in for T's sake, Will said, "I know my Uncle Eric came by for a short visit Friday afternoon, and Dario and Sonny promised they would come over with dinner the nights we were gone. Besides, T doesn't even like leaving the mansion or wandering around Salem."

Arianna found part of what Will had to say hard to believe, so she turned to T. "Did my brother and Sonny come over those nights with dinner?"

T shook his head as his nerves began to take over. "They didn't come over at all."

Thrown by T's response, Will questioned, "What? Why wouldn't they come over when they promised they would?"

Arianna sighed in disappointment and commented, "You must have been really busy on that tour if you have no idea what has happened in Salem. Dario has been preoccupied with Sonny because Sonny found Mathieu hung on a tree outside of their house Tuesday evening. To top it all off, Sonny passed out at the hospital while he was working Thursday night."

Concerned, Chad stopped thinking about Charles for a moment. "Are they okay?"

Arianna shook her head and lamented, "They're not."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

It was close to midnight in London. Zita sat in her seat at an antique Victorian dining table as everyone else she was used to seeing at these meetings did the same… except for one of the family heads. "Where is Ptolemy? Is he late?"

"Gaius is not coming," the Moroni family head announced. "The Ptolemy family no longer has a seat at the table as they have decided to step down from the business. Mr. Ptolemy has gone through the proper process and you will note the expected parting gift in your accounts."

Nazario traded an uncertain glance with Zita. "Who is taking their chair?" he questioned.

Other family heads began to grumble about a replacement as the Moroni family head took charge of the conversation once again. "This brings us to our next order of business. We actually have two families joining the table. One is taking the place of the Ptolemy family while the other has proven to have the connections to take us to the next level."

Victor was not amused that he was left out in these decisions; he knew he had his own role to worry about. His empire's future was still in a questionable position, and he couldn't help but wonder if the second family had been added to take the Kiriakis seat. He needed to tread carefully and play this right if that was the case.

Suddenly, heels could be heard as an older woman entered the room. It was a face Victor recognized. Immediately cringing, Victor whispered under his breath, "What the hell?"

Vivian Alamain smiled at everyone in the room — Victor especially. The grimace on his face filled her with great joy. "It's so good to have a seat at this table with all of you lovely people. The Alamain family is back in business, and we are here to share in our blessings." Clasping her hands together, she said, "Things are quite busy in the Alamain home, so there will be times when my nephew, Lawrence, will have to step in for me."

Confused, Victor questioned, "I thought Lawrence was dead."

Vivian's eyes lit up a bit more as she replied, "Hot rumor." She took her seat feeling rather proud of this moment.

"Who is the second family?" Nazario questioned.

Peter entered immediately catching almost everyone by surprise.

Even though he was secretly aware of this addition, Victor was still unmoved; he had to pretend he had no say in the matter.

Zita took note of everyone's reactions to report to EJ later.

Outside, Jade carefully made her way to the iron gate of the location she followed Peter to. "What is your purpose inside those walls?" she wondered.

Suddenly, a light shined on Jade. "Who are you and why are you out here?"

Jade looked up in fear. She had been caught.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: We Could Be the Warning Sign – Sunday, November 13th, 2016 – Tuesday, November 15th, 2016**

* _Beep_ * It was rather late for Ciara to be up on a school night, but with her parents' permission, she sat next to Theo's comatose body. Doctors and nurses had been in and out checking his vitals while also giving hope that his eyes could open soon.

"Carver," Ciara softly released. She was alone with Theo now because Lexie followed Dr. Wesley out of the room. "It's me again, and I wish you would say something to me… anything. I wish you would look at me. Can you at least do that?"

Theo's eyes remained closed as his body remained still.

Ciara took a deep breath because she was running out of things to say. She wasn't sure if being here was helpful. "Can you even hear me?" she released with some sad frustration. She sat back and tried to relax her mind, so she could be what Theo needed in this moment.

Running her hands through her long raven hair, Ciara shifted in her seat as she thought about something she could say — even if it didn't relate to Theo. "Chelsea and I are still watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. She's been right so far… it's a really good show. The last episode we watched was about her coming to terms with her gift. It was emotional and crazy because she was told throughout the season that death was her gift. She sacrificed herself so that her sister could live… so that everyone could live."

Ciara realized her eyes were starting to water as she remembered the emotion of that scene. Even if she didn't mean for it to, it did relate to Theo's situation. "Carver, I know you've struggled with your gift believing that it only leads to death and sadness. There was a time when you seemed to accept that it could bring peace, but you let go of that thought for some reason."

Grabbing his hand and moving it closer to her face, Ciara continued, "Carver, your gift isn't death. It's life."

All of a sudden, Theo's eyes opened as he began to grasp for air. He made eye contact with Ciara and tried to make sense of where he was and why. "Death… Death…" he stated in a harsh whisper.

Ciara stood up and tried to calm Theo down when Lexie rushed inside with Craig Wesley. "He's awake," Ciara shouted when she heard someone enter the room.

Trying to manage her own emotions in seeing her son's eyes again, Lexie tried to help Ciara calm Theo down. "It's okay, son. Just breathe softly."

"Death," Theo repeated. "It's here. It's here… when are we? Did you see the guitar?"

As Theo continued to process what was happening around him, Craig looked to Lexie and Ciara and said, "Give Theo some space."

Maxine entered the room next and got Lexie and Ciara to take a step back. "Dr. Wesley, do you need anything?"

As Dr. Wesley gave Maxine instructions, Lexie turned to Ciara and said, "What happened? Did you say anything to him? Did he say anything else?"

Ciara shrugged her shoulders as she tried to make sense of the words Theo managed to release. "I don't know. He just said death a lot. I think he was having a bad dream before he opened his eyes or something."

Maxine turned to Lexie and Ciara and said, "We need you to leave the room. Dr. Wesley has everything under control."

Lexie reluctantly agreed. "We will be outside. I'm not leaving the hospital tonight."

Following Lexie out of the room, Ciara tried to slow her breathing. She wanted to stay as well, but when she saw her parents approaching them, she knew she wouldn't get to.

"Did something happen?" Hope questioned when she was close enough.

As Lexie gleefully shared the fact that Theo was awake, Ciara continued to reflect on how Theo kept repeating the word _death_. She wondered if he knew anything about the recent hangings. Maybe he woke up from a long vision.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

The following morning, Joselyn walked through the halls feeling anxious about everything happening in Salem: the return of her sister, Renée, discovering a nephew in Marco, Sonny's being hospitalized due to opioids in his system, and the serial killer hanging people on trees. She needed a release to help her process through everything. Spotting Chelsea, she decided to approach her.

Chelsea, who arrived due to Ciara informing her of Theo's change in condition, was so focused on finding Lexie that she almost didn't see Joselyn approach her. "Oh. Hey."

Things were definitely awkward between them still. Chelsea eventually recognized how she shut Joselyn out of her life because she placed her disappointment of Ignazio's deceit onto her mother's sister instead. Ignazio had disappeared, and Joselyn technically kept secrets and lied to her as well around the same time, so she treated Joselyn far worse than she deserved. It was too late, though. The damage had been done and Chelsea wasn't sure if they could reconcile after everything that happened.

Joselyn wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you here for Theo?" When Chelsea nodded her head, Joselyn keenly noted, "The DiMera family is going through a lot of changes right now." She reflected on how she felt so alone and rejected by Renée. "It's so strange being on the outside looking in. I wanted this in ways though I suppose…"

Chelsea sensed Joselyn wanted to have an actual conversation with her, but she didn't have the time or energy to deal with this now. "It is," she agreed before saying, "I should find Lexie."

As Chelsea walked away, Joselyn called out, "You may want to check the doctors' lounge." She returned her heels to the floor and took a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone.

Chad found Lexie with EJ; they stood outside Theo's room where his nephew was going through more testing. "Any new updates?" He needed good news to distract him from the news he received about Charles the day before. Even if he disliked the man, he felt like he was missing something.

Lexie gave Chad a warm hug and beamed, "They're interviewing him now to see what he remembers." She thought about how Theo kept asking to talk to Ciara and allowed some of her hope to disappear. "I talked to him for a bit, but he still seems out of it. He seems confused about the time he has lost."

Noting the uncertainty in his sister's voice, Chad questioned, "Will he be okay?"

Exhaling deeply, Lexie optimistically released, "He should be. It will just take some time."

"Theo is a fighter like all of us," EJ commented to continue the positive thinking. He studied his brother's body language knowing he needed to check in with him about Charles's death.

Lexie nodded her head in agreement before turning her attention to Chad again. "I'm surprised Renée hasn't made an appearance." She remembered what their sister said about needing to hide from their father before his death while still claiming to have his last will. She could talk to EJ about that later. "Who is running The Chill?"

Without hesitation or worry, Chad answered, "I shut it down for the morning since there's so much happening at the moment. I have to go in later though."

EJ figured now would be the best time to bring up Charles. "I'm sure you've heard by now about… Charles's death."

Lexie realized she hadn't said anything to Chad about it either and quickly grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. I know this has to be a weird time for you."

Chad found himself wanting to cry, but he managed to keep his eyes dry. "I'm good. I don't really want to think any more about him. He wasn't good."

EJ and Lexie gave Chad a nod to show they understood and would respect his space.

Chad moved past the awkward silence by asking EJ, "Where's Sami?"

"She's around here somewhere," EJ answered.

In one of the waiting rooms, Sami moved her phone to her ear. When her sister answered, she shared, "I haven't been able to find your mom."

Carrie didn't like this. "Did you try to call dad?"

Sami paused before admitting, "I am not calling him."

Frustrated, Carrie pointed out, "I think my mom is in trouble. I don't know what happened to Tony, but I don't think she should dig into anything even if it's with dad. Please do this for me because he's not taking my calls either."

Sami figured Anna was keeping Roman from taking Carrie's calls. "He's going to know I am only calling because you asked me to," she stated, "…but I'll talk to him… for you."

"Thanks," Carrie released. "Let me know once you do."

Ignazio spotted Cameron exiting the doctors' lounge and moved quickly to stand in front of him. "We must talk."

Cameron didn't seem too surprised to see Ignazio there. "Ready to spend time together as a family?"

Ignazio studied Cameron's demeanor and found it odd. "I cannot today. I want to talk to you about Theo. Is it true?"

Unsure if he fully believed Ignazio's claim, Cameron answered, "Theo is awake again. Do you honestly only want to talk about him?"

Deciding to be upfront, Ignazio said, "I know you stepped in and helped me get my new apartment. Why do you want us living in the same building?"

Cameron shrugged his shoulders and figured the answer was simple. "We're family. That's what we do, right?"

As Ignazio continued to question Cameron's motives, Chelsea turned the corner and saw her boyfriend and ex talking to each other. She wondered what was going on.

When Ignazio walked away, Chelsea noticed Cameron's demeanor seemed to change. He seemed more relaxed – at peace. Approaching him, she asked, "What were you and Ignazio talking about?"

"He asked about Theo," Cameron answered. He didn't care about Ignazio now that he was gone. He was more concerned with the fact that he hadn't talked to Maxine much. She was definitely avoiding him.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Chad wanted to be here, but he's at the hospital with Lexie because Theo woke up last night," Will shared as he entered the mansion where Dario and Sonny lived. He gave Dario a hug before wondering, "How are you?"

Dario was pleasantly surprised by the news. He didn't want to answer Will's question. "It's great Theo is awake again. I know Lexie has been worried Theo wouldn't wake up for a while now."

Will nodded his head in agreement noting how Dario didn't answer his question. "Hopefully Theo stays awake, and everything checks out. He's been through too much already." Looking to the stairs, he hoped Dario didn't avoid answering his next question. "How is Sonny?"

The small positive feeling Dario had went away. "He's not… he's not so good right now. He's still in shock and doesn't want to face me at the moment, so I'm giving him his space." He continued to wonder if Sonny was pushing him away because of the fight they had almost a week ago. He really let Sonny down and broke Sonny's trust in him.

Will placed his hand on Dario's shoulder hoping he could bring some kind of comfort to his friend. "I can't imagine what you two are going through. It doesn't make sense that those drugs were found in Sonny's system."

Dario didn't understand it either. "I don't know, but it could make sense as to why Sonny's been off for a while. I should've recognized something had changed. Maybe he wouldn't be here now if I did." He already considered who could be responsible. He hated that he even had Ignazio as a possibility in his mind.

Squeezing Dario's shoulder, Will encouraged, "You can't blame yourself for this. Sonny didn't do this, so someone else had to."

Dario didn't want to think about that now because Sonny wouldn't talk to him about anything. "Is The Chill closed for the day?"

Will shook his head. "No, Chad has to go in later because a few local bands are coming in to record. They couldn't reschedule."

"I may go in for a bit to help him then," Dario decided. He also considered heading to the hospital to visit Lexie and Theo as well.

"If you need me to stay and hang out with Sonny, I can do that," Will volunteered.

Dario gave Will an appreciative look. "That sounds great. Maybe you'll have better luck at getting him to open up about everything. He hasn't been to therapy and isn't interested in going."

Will sighed. "I'll give it a try."

Dario led Will to Sonny's bedroom before saying, "I'll be in my room getting ready if you need me."

After Dario walked away, Will's phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and saw it was his grandma, Kate. Since he was preoccupied, he decided to call her back later. Knocking against the doorpost, he stepped into Sonny's bedroom and found his friend laying in bed. "Hey… thought you could use some company for the day."

Sonny sat up in his bed when he heard a familiar voice. Surprised to see Will there, he asked, "You're back?"

Will nodded his head and hoped Sonny's demeanor and question meant he was open to engaging with him. They promised they would catch up after Safiya's tour, but he didn't imagine it would be like this. "Yeah. I missed you and Dario so much while we were gone. Truth is, I've missed you from even before that."

"We really haven't had time to hang out," Sonny commented. "We could have spent time together when we went camping, but I ruined that."

Will hated hearing the sadness in his friend's voice. "Chad and I are still working to reschedule that trip. It's going to happen before the wedding."

Sonny didn't respond because he wasn't sure about anything. Things were really a mess and he blamed himself for what his life was like now. "Oh my gosh," he abruptly released making eye contact with Will. "I completely forgot about T. You asked me to keep an eye on him while you were gone, and I didn't."

Quickly cutting in, Will assured, "Don't worry. T is fine. You have been through so much."

Sonny got quiet again as he reflected on his situation. The uncertainty of everything. "I don't remember using," he released softly.

Unsure of what Sonny said, Will moved closer to his friend. "What was that?"

Sonny repeated himself but raised the volume of his voice. "I don't remember using. I'm guessing you're here to keep an eye on me because of what the hospital found in my system. The signs were there, but I don't remember actually taking anything. Am I going crazy again?"

The fear in Sonny's eyes pierced right through Will's. He moved to the bed and took a seat next to him. "You did nothing wrong, and you're not going crazy. We'll get to the bottom of this, so you can get your life back."

Shaking his head, Sonny admitted, "I'm not sure that's possible anymore."

"I also know about Mathieu," Will revealed. "That must have been horrible."

Sonny remembered how he found Mathieu hanging on a tree outside. "I don't want to talk about that… I can't."

Will nodded his head because he understood why Sonny wouldn't want to discuss that. "Do you know who would put those drugs in your system?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I did it to myself and I don't remember."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his foot tapping against the hardwood floor in his condo, Josh struggled because he was stuck. He felt stuck because Abby wouldn't let him go anywhere. He needed to leave so he could get to The Chill while he had a chance to get all the cargo out of there before anyone found it. If Delphi was the one blackmailing him, she most likely was setting him up for something. She couldn't do anything about it now because she was in a coma. Someone tried to kill her just like they killed Zedekiah.

Abby eyed Josh's foot and noted he felt antsy about having to stay with her. She wondered who Josh was trying to meet and didn't like that he could barely stand to be with her. Placing her hand on his leg, she brought attention to what he was doing. When Josh stopped tapping his foot, she questioned, "Why is The Chill so important to you now? I heard Chad tell you he was closing it until later and that he had things covered for the band that's recording."

"I think he was only saying that because he and Will feel bad for making me work so much," Josh offered. His leg almost began to shake again, but he managed to stop it from happening.

Abby showed she did not like Josh's response by giving him a certain look. "Well, at least someone feels bad about you working too much."

Josh needed to find a way out. "How about I go to the store and get you a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip? We're out already."

The truth was Abby didn't want to be alone because she feared she would try to talk to Ian. They had gotten closer and she felt guilty for what Ian was starting to mean to her. "I'm not craving anything we don't have, so it will be a wasted trip."

Trying to be playful and get the answer he wanted at the same time, Josh mentioned, "You say that now, but when you do crave ice cream and we don't have it, there will be hell to pay. Spoiler alert. I'll have to pay… and not with just money."

Abby gave Josh a stern look to put a stop to this. "I'm craving some time with you, Josh. If you leave, so help me, I will only make things worse for you! Trust me!"

Josh leaned back on the sofa and took Abby's hand. There was no way he was getting to the stuff in The Chill's storage today.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since Philip told her he had big news to share with her, Kate decided to take her son out of the office, so they could talk in a more relaxed environment. They landed at the Java Café. After grabbing their drinks, they took a seat across from each other. "So tell me, what's your big news?"

Philip placed his drink back on the table and shared, "I figured out what I want to do with my life. First…" he paused because he expected to get more than a questioning look on this one. "First, I'm going to help Mimi get our son back. Tyler will stay with Mimi for the most part, and I'll get weekends here and there. Afterwards, I will return and start a non-profit that helps vets when they return home in the Salem area — referrals, resources, shelter, etcetera."

Kate eyed her son for a moment in silence because she knew he expected her to respond immediately. She didn't want to attack him for having anything to do with Mimi, especially after she was able to reconnect with Rex. When she believed enough time had passed, she said, "I think it's great you want to work towards reconnecting with Tyler, and I hope you are able to do so in a smooth way. It won't be easy, but I'm here for you no matter what. The same goes for your idea to start a non-profit. Whatever you need… if you want my help, I'm here."

"Thanks, mom," Philip nervously released. He was still a tad surprised by his mother's response even though she had changed somewhat over the years.

Placing her hands around her cup, Kate assumed, "I guess this means you'll be leaving Hearth & Home then?"

Philip simply nodded his head. "I am not abandoning the business exactly, but I thought it would be better if I started shifting my responsibilities to someone else."

Proud of herself, Kate admitted, "I already have a plan in place, so you won't have to worry about the details now. We can tell Lucas your great news tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" Philip suggested. "I thought we could have dinner together or something."

"I can't tonight," Kate replied.

Philip thought about how he hadn't seen Kate much at their apartment. "Why not?"

Kate didn't really want to give Philip details about her personal life. "I have a meeting," she claimed.

"I know what that really means," Philip acknowledged before sharing with concern, "Be careful."

Walking through Salem Place, Joselyn peered into Java Café and saw Philip and Kate together. She thought about reaching out to her biological father's first wife, but before she could make a final decision, she was approached by Roman and Anna.

"Joselyn," Anna called out. "I'm glad we ran into you."

Surprised to see Anna, Joselyn stepped backwards. "What are you doing in Salem? And with him?"

As Roman scoffed, Anna explained, "We are looking for Tony, and we think your sister may be involved."

Shaking his head at Anna for having no plan in questioning Joselyn, Roman took over. "Are you and Renée currently talking?"

Joselyn kept her eyes on Kate and Philip while answering, "No. She told me point-blank I don't mean anything to her. Why do you think she's related to Tony's disappearance?"

Frustrated that Joselyn couldn't help her, Anna wasn't in the mood to have this conversation anymore. "You're aware of their history," she stated simply before turning to Roman. "What's our next move?"

Joselyn thought about how she managed to connect with Marco, but with how dismissive Anna was towards her, she decided not to share that tidbit. "I hope you find Tony," she stated before walking into Java Café.

With Frank's help, Sami managed to find her father and Anna. "Dad…" she released making sure there was no excitement or urgency in her voice.

Roman turned around and didn't know what to make of the fact that Sami greeted him – let alone called him dad. He didn't want to mess this up. "Is something wrong?"

Sami rolled her eyes at her dad and informed him, "You need to call Carrie because she's worried. What are you doing with Anna anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna cut in. "You already know about Tony disappearing, but you and your dear husband won't do anything for my Tony."

Sami thought about the many times Anna and Tony refused to help her and EJ, but she didn't go there. "Renée is family as well," she tried to explain without saying too much. She knew she didn't want anyone knowing out front that she and EJ did not trust Renée in case it somehow got back to EJ's oldest sister.

Placing her hands on her hips, Anna asked, "Well, can you tell me why Renée was meeting with Peter and Alessandro?"

Sami's eyes grew wider. "I have no idea," she released before realizing she needed to keep her reactions in check. She needed to get out of there. "You two need to call Carrie, so she'll leave me alone about this."

Knowing his daughter well, Roman figured Sami wasn't going to let what Anna shared about Renée go. "What are you going to do about Renée?"

After Sami walked away without another word, Anna commented, "I hope I just made Renée's life a bit more difficult."

Roman grimaced. He wasn't sure about this.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"What were you even thinking?" In the living room of the DiMera mansion, EJ was laying into his sister, Jade, for the risk she took going to London to spy on Peter. "You're very fortunate it was one of Zita's men who found you snooping around and got you out of there before anyone else could see you." He knew the other family heads would have locked her up or possibly killed her for trespassing.

Jade was annoyed by EJ's reaction to all of this. "Well, I accomplished zilch due to Zita's security. The trip was a waste."

Internally, EJ was still reeling from the news that Peter and Vivian joined the table as well as the revelation that Lawrence Alamain was still among the living. Vivian must have grabbed those vials at his father's last funeral since there were reports she was in Italy. He knew Victor couldn't be too happy about the latest development either and figured he should approach Melanie, Nathan, and Gabi to see if they had any contact with Lawrence's son, Nicholas.

"That doesn't matter," EJ returned his focus to his sister. "You lied to me about why you wanted to go to London."

"I visited mother!" Jade cut in.

"That's not the point," EJ harshly countered to make Jade stop. He took a breath to calm himself before continuing, "Sure, you went to see mother for a short time, but then you went and followed Peter around London to see what he was doing. You lied to mother and said you were leaving early to return to Salem!" EJ could see he was losing his temper again and paced the room before getting to his point. "I want you to drop Peter because you clearly cannot be trusted to handle anything appropriately."

Standing up to her older brother, Jade yelled, "I will not abandon my mission. I am more than capable, and I am not worthless."

"No one is saying you are worthless," EJ countered. "Maybe all of this was a mistake. I shouldn't have told mother you could live with me in Salem. You should have remained with her in England."

Jade feared EJ would send her back and keep her from finishing her senior year at Salem High, so she backed off. "Splendid. Your design I will follow, but you should hear something of grave importance before I banish myself to my chamber. Kristen, Peter's sister, requested assistance in observing her brother and reporting everything I deemed irregular in London. I will now take my leave."

EJ figured this wouldn't be the end to Jade's issues, but he took this as a victory for now. He knew he needed to come up with a plan in making sure Kristen and Peter stayed away from his sister as well. She didn't need to be mixed up in this. Picking up his phone, he called Frank. When his head of security answered, he immediately stated, "I need to see you inside," before ending the call.

It wasn't long before Frank entered through the side door. His limp was more noticeable for some reason. "EJ... did you need something?"

Even if this was awkward, EJ knew it was important. "You have been busy helping protect all of us, and I hope you know you and your work are extremely appreciated."

Unsure where this was going, Frank smiled and commented, "Well, the pay and accommodations definitely reflect your appreciation."

With a nod, EJ replied, "I'm glad you're satisfied…" He paused before continuing, "I do want to check in with you about something though. From the beginning, I have told you it is important we are honest with each other, so we can work well together."

"It's important to me as well." Frank truly didn't know where this conversation was going, but EJ seemed bothered by something.

EJ nodded his head again. "I understand having a personal life is important, and I don't want to intrude on that. Respect is important, and I hope we can continue to respect each other. I don't want to put a tail on you."

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 13th, 2015_

* * *

Frank stepped back as Gabi walked off with Carter. Since he was alone in the Horton Town Square, he decided he should head out as well. Walking towards the parking lot, he caught another man clearly staring at him. Frank wondered why the man was so obvious about it, but before he could do anything, a young woman bumped into him. "Sorry, mam," he released with his attention now on the person in front of him. He glanced back up and realized the guy, who seemed so interested in him, was now walking away.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

Showing some discomfort and confusion on his face, Frank stated, "I am being honest with you, EJ. I promise that anything I am keeping from you does not interfere with our relationship and this job. It is personal, but like I just stated it does not interfere with keeping you and your family safe from harm."

Satisfied, EJ showed Frank appreciation. "Whatever you're keeping in your personal life you don't have to tell me, but I hope you know I don't judge."

Frank gave EJ a nervous smile and said, "I know. It's just mine…"

EJ gave Frank an understanding look.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his father back in town, Ezra approached him at the Blake mansion. "We need to talk."

Believing this involved his sudden absence, Peter faced his son and divulged, "I apologize for being gone and away from your mother…"

"It's not about that," Ezra interrupted. "I'm used to you not being around mom and me. It was always just the two of us until recently."

Peter winced at his son's burn against him. "What do we need to talk about then?" He didn't have time for this because he had another meeting with some of the family heads to prepare for. He got the hint there was more business he needed to do to secure his place at the table. There were a lot of questions about Delphi and her health at the meeting.

Ezra assertively shared, "I want to know what is going on between you, mom, and Josh Ackles."

Confused, Peter asked, "Why would your mom and I have anything to do with Jennifer's son-in-law?"

Trying to read his father, Ezra said, "Mom had Josh's phone number in a drawer next to your bed. What are you doing to Josh? Abby and I… we're nothing… there's no point in playing games with Abby's husband."

Completely clueless, Peter stated, "I have no idea what you're talking about. If your mother had Josh's number, it must be from a long time ago because she hasn't said anything to me about it."

Frustrated, Ezra told himself he should have known he wouldn't get answers from his dad. He would have to seek answers elsewhere. "I'm heading to the hospital. Maybe I will see you there eventually."

After Ezra walked out, Peter sighed wishing his son would get in line already. He needed him on his side if the family business planned to continue. He wished Delphi would wake up because she was always better with their son. Reflecting on what Ezra shared, he wondered why Delphi had Josh's number in her things. Was this connected to the business he had to meet with the other family heads about?

"There you are," Kristen said as she walked into the room. "We…"

"Let me guess," Peter interjected. "…need to talk."

Kristen ignored the smirk on her brother's face. "Where were you really this weekend?" She remembered how she asked Jade to follow Peter in London, but she hadn't heard back from her.

Peter didn't have time for this conversation. He walked towards the entryway and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm only taking care of the family." Realizing he needed to check in with his sister about something, he stalled. "Has Brady said anything to you about Victor? He's looking rough these days."

Kristen remembered how Brady told her Victor was dying. She knew better than to betray Brady's trust, so she didn't say anything. There was also the issue concerning Ezra's connection to Victor. She knew it would upset her brother. "How about you just tell me where you've been?"

Something was definitely off about his sister, but Peter decided not to hang around anymore because his sister wasn't going to drop her suspicions about his trip. "I told you before I left."

Kristen watched as her brother walked out of the room. She shook her head because Peter was definitely keeping secrets from her. She wondered if his abrupt trip to London somehow connected to the money she had Zedekiah look into before he died. "I've worked so hard to have a legitimate life again. I won't lose this again. I won't." She was finally to the point where she felt she did not owe Peter anything.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After giving her parents a hug, Belle released, "So, you heard correctly over the phone. Victor offered me the top chair at Titan."

John and Marlena exchanged uneasy looks before returning their focus on their daughter. "You're smart. Remember I was in Victor's shoes when I stepped down at Basic Black."

Belle heard her dad, but she needed him to see the full picture. "What about Brady? It's so awkward. I've tried encouraging him to fight for Titan without saying too much about the offer."

Marlena placed her hand around Belle's elbow. "It's good that you're encouraging Brady still."

Belle wasn't so sure. "I don't know. I feel bad for not turning down the offer."

John squinted his eyes as he nodded his head. "I hear you, sweetheart," he breathed. "…but you also need to consider your future. Basic Black is still tied up in Titan."

Belle felt a different pressure now. She couldn't let her father down. She couldn't let Brady get in the way of that.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Unable to forget her experience at the foster home, Jen sat with JJ after dinner to check in with him. "No plans with your friends tonight?"

JJ shook his head. "Q is hanging out with his sister and parents." He hadn't talked to Qamar since he sent him the text asking if he was gay. The only reason he knew Qamar was with his family was because he saw it on Snapchat.

"What about Jade and Joy?" Jennifer asked next.

Shrugging his shoulders, JJ answered, "I'm not sure. It's good to have a quiet night here and there."

Jen moved closer to her son and said, "You've had quite the interesting group of friends over the years. Have any of them ever been kicked out of their homes due to being gay or trans?"

JJ shook his head. "No," he answered. "I don't think so." His mother's sudden question reminded him of how his dad questioned his sexuality.

Placing her hand on JJ's shoulder, Jen intently said, "If it ever happens, your friends can live with me." She suddenly recalled how Lucas first reacted to the news about Will's sexual identity.

JJ looked at his mom and noted she was quite serious. "Sure. If it happens, I'll tell my friends." His thoughts returned to Qamar as a new idea popped in his head. What if Qamar was trans? What if those clothes in the closet weren't his sister's. What if they were his?

Jen gave JJ a smile, but she couldn't stop thinking about this sad situation. She felt like she found a bigger story here that needed to be told so it could be stopped.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Out on a date with Alessandro at Chez Rouge, Kate watched as he pulled the napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth. He signaled he had finished eating the same way Stefano did. "So, are we done here?"

Alessandro grinned at his beautiful date. "Here — yes. But I do believe our night is not over."

Kate smiled and admitted, "I hoped you would say that."

"So… a night-cap at the Salem Inn?" Alessandro questioned. When Kate nodded, he stood up and moved quickly to help Kate pull her chair out, so she could do the same. "I will grab the car."

Maggie watched as Kate's date left her side. Noting how Kate was pulling her phone from her purse, she decided to check in with her about her husband. "Kate, do you have a second?"

Turning around to face Maggie, Kate greeted her with a smile. "Sure. Philip told me he talked to you Friday."

"I did," Maggie confirmed. "We had a nice conversation, but it's unfortunate that Victor is shutting him out. I've tried to talk some sense into him. Even Caroline, who is staying with us for a bit, has tried."

Kate was surprised to hear Caroline moved into the Kiriakis mansion. "Well, the man is stubborn and seems to have only gotten worse. I tried to call him earlier to discuss Philip."

Shaking her head, Maggie ranted, "It's frustrating. He went out of town this weekend and didn't even bother telling me where he went. I know he's met with you a few times recently. Do you have any clue?"

"I don't," Kate answered figuring she could guess. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. I have to go." After saying bye, Kate headed out of Chez Rouge glancing at her phone. She needed to make a call.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the kitchen of his home, Will helped T cook dinner. He couldn't help noticing his friend was a bit distracted. "You still thinking about how John and Arianna questioned you and Chad last night?" He knew that really took a lot out of them.

T continued to cut tomatoes for the pico. He couldn't forget Arianna's warning that his secret would have to come out eventually. "I asked Gabi to come over tonight. Time is running out."

Stirring the noodles, Will knew what T feared. "Maybe this is the push you needed. You have been ready to tell your parents the truth for a while now."

Unsure of himself, T questioned, "Have I been? I'm not so sure. I don't feel ready now."

"Why are you doubting yourself?"

Shaking his head, T pushed forward. "That doesn't matter because I have to be ready."

Will lowered the fire over the pot and turned to T. He knew his friend wasn't interested in seeing a therapist, but he hoped T would open up to him. "Talking about it could help this go better."

The doorbell rang. T put the knife down on the cutting board. "That must be Gabi."

Noting how T was frozen in place as he looked in the direction of the front door, Will realized he would have to answer it. Maybe his friend wasn't ready. "I'll get that and bring her in here."

Will headed for the door and wondered if he pushed T too much in doing this. He hoped T wasn't doing this because of his pushing. Finding Gabi on the other side of the door, he shared, "We're hanging out in the kitchen."

After Will closed the front door, Gabi followed him through the halls until they entered the kitchen. Seeing T next to some diced tomatoes, she tried to lighten the mood by asking, "What's for dinner?"

"Southwestern Black Bean Spaghetti," Will answered. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Gabi thought about how she left Carter with Manny. "I wish I could, but I can't." Turning to T, she reminded him, "You wanted to talk?"

T moved closer to Gabi and noted how she seemed to keep her guard up around him. She most likely felt uncomfortable because he tried to keep her from leaving before. "It's about Carter and my parents. We need to come up with a plan."

Noting urgency in T's tone, Gabi questioned, "Did something happen?"

Will continued to cook as T answered, "Your sister and John Black came yesterday to question me and Chad about some things. They warned me that my secret would come out, which means my parents will know that I am alive."

Gabi relaxed somewhat because it seemed T planned to help her with Carter. "What are you thinking?"

T showed some uncertainty and fear as he shared, "We have to make sure my parents don't get custody of Carter. We should meet them at my tombstone. I will tell them everything there."

Gabi returned T's uncertainty. "Are you sure about this? Are you ready?"

Echoing what he told Will earlier, T stated, "I have to be ready. Don't worry. I won't mess this up. There's too much at stake."

Looking up, Gabi thought about everything and wanted this over. She was ready for this cloud over her head to disappear. "Your parents usually go to the cemetery on Sundays, but they change it up every now and then."

Taking in that this was really happening now, T said, "I'll ask Frank for his help. He can keep tabs on my parents since he's good at surveillance."

When her celestial blue phone chimed, Gabi looked at it and announced, "I need to pick up Carter." She rested her shoulders and opened her posture more towards T. "If you want to see him, let me know. Thank you for helping."

T decided not to say anything about seeing his son yet. "I'll be in touch."

After Gabi gave T a nod, Will asked T to watch the food before walking Gabi to the front door. "I'll make sure he's okay."

When Gabi gave Will a hug, Chad walked out of the hall that led to the ballroom. "Chad. I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here," Chad answered. He was at The Chill. "I got to hang with your brother for a bit." He was worried about Dario and wondered if Gabi was, too.

When Chad greeted Will with a kiss, Gabi asked, "How is he?"

Chad wished he actually had something to report. "He didn't say much. He came to the hospital to visit with Lexie and then we went to work together. The only thing he really said to me was that he had a lot of homework to do."

Gabi didn't enjoy hearing this. "He's shutting down again," she discouragingly released.

"I've been thinking about how we can make up the canceled bachelor party for Dario and Sonny, and I have an idea," Will shared before saying, "But first, we should do something for Dario and Sonny tomorrow. Maybe we can make brunch or something." He reflected on his day with Sonny and how low he was.

Liking the brunch idea, Gabi's mood shifted as she enthused, "I can talk to Andrew tonight and tell him I'm coming in late. Tuesdays are usually slow anyway."

Thanks to Gabi's excitement, Will believed this could help. "Awesome. We can figure out what to cook through text."

"I know exactly what to make," Gabi immediately shared. "We'll talk through text."

With Gabi gone, Will gave Chad another kiss hoping they could pull this off. "T and I are making dinner. It's almost done." As they headed for the kitchen, Will stopped when he remembered something. He grabbed a box on a table near the stairs. "This package came for you while I was with Sonny."

Chad took the large package from Will and pondered, "I wonder what it is." He noted there was a blue card attached. Seeing the address, he realized it was sent by Charles's law office. "I wonder if this is from my step-dad."

Will joined him in looking the card over. "What are you going to do?"

Putting the box down, Chad decided, "Nothing. I don't want anything from him. Anything could be in there, and I know it's only bad news."

Will watched as Chad headed for the kitchen. He was worried about his husband. There was still so much they needed to talk about, but he didn't want to push Chad away. They needed each other more than ever.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, November 15th, 2016_

* * *

After midnight, Alessandro woke up in bed alone. He pulled himself up and looked around the room Kate reserved for the night at Salem Inn. Getting out of bed, he wondered if Kate left while he was passed out. "Katerina?"

Alessandro found Kate's clothes on the floor where he threw them. "She must still be here," he said under his breath before noting there was a celestial light coming from the bathroom. Smiling, he carefully approached the door before knocking gently against it. "Katerina. Are you okay?"

The door pushed open a bit. She hadn't closed it all the way. Pushing it open, Alessandro stepped inside and discovered something so shocking, he almost fell over backwards. "Katerina!" he shouted. He moved quickly and couldn't believe he found her hung on the ceiling. He found her too late. Kate was dead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: We Could Bear Some Bad News – Tuesday, November 15th, 2016**

 **T** ragedy had struck Salem once more. Exiting the freezing elevator, Martin rubbed his hands together as he walked down the hall of Salem Inn towards the room where Kate's body was discovered by housekeeping. Though Diego had reached out the night before, the commissioner was unable to meet with him because there was a hostage situation nearby that continued through most of the night. There was too much chaos in Salem.

Finding Hope, John, and Arianna standing in the hallway, Martin asked, "What do we have?"

Hope turned to Martin and reported, "Forensics is currently combing through the place to see if they can find anything. It will be somewhat difficult since we're at the Salem Inn, and Kate only reserved the room last night." She moved her hair from her face unable to escape knowing Bo was on his way to speak with Chelsea and tell her the news of her grandmother's death.

Still in shock and knowing Marlena would be devastated by this turn of events, John stated, "Kate was found hung in the bathroom, which makes this different from the other hangings. Why was she hung inside and not outside?"

"There were too many possible witnesses?" Martin hypothesized.

Arianna countered, "But what about those found outside of their apartment buildings?"

Offering a reason, Hope replied, "Well, here you have staff in the lobby who are awake through the night. That's not usually the case at an apartment complex. Security is definitely tighter here than most apartments fortunately and unfortunately."

"I have a feeling that will change soon," John suggested. He hated that the level of danger seemed to only get worse.

Martin nodded his head and remembered his conversation with the mayor on how she hoped to help promote safer streets in Salem. "Do we know why Kate was here?"

Arianna answered, "We still don't know exactly. The team at her apartment already questioned her son, Philip, and he has no clue. My guess is that she must not have been alone when she checked in. As Hope stated, the room is in her name, so if she wasn't alone we'll have to question those who were here to see if they saw anyone."

Crossing his arms, Martin pushed through the exhaustion he was fighting and said, "I need to check in with the other team and make sure they know to withhold Kate's name as being the latest victim. We need to gather as much information as possible. I think the killer made his first big mistake, and we're going to catch the bastard because of it."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Joining Lucas on the couch inside his brother's home, Philip miserably shared, "The cops are at mom's hoping to find something that can help them figure out why this happened."

Lucas wiped his face and still couldn't believe the news. "This doesn't make sense. What was mom doing there in the first place? Why wasn't she at her place with you?"

Philip closed his eyes. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't really want to process through this with Lucas. "Like I told you on the phone, I don't know anything except it's possible she could've been seeing someone because she wasn't coming home recently. I don't know why anyone would do this to her. She doesn't have anything to do with the hangings." He thought about how he had to identify the body.

"What about Brady?" Lucas abruptly released.

"What about him?"

Lucas shook his head. "Don't you remember how he pretty much threatened mom in the office? Maybe he's connected somehow."

Reflecting on how upset Brady was that day, Philip considered the possibility that his deceased sister's son could be responsible for his mother's death. "There's no way Brady could be involved. He was mad at mom, but he would never kill anyone."

Lucas knew his mind was working overtime to make sense of this anyway he could. He was beside himself and wasn't sure if he would ever work through this. "Maybe Victor knows something."

Philip's thoughts went to Victor. He remembered how Kate tricked he and his father into dinner. Her plan didn't work. There was nothing that could help them at this point, but he could tell Lucas needed answers now.

As Philip debated talking to his dad, Lucas got a call from his wife. He answered. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Sophie began. "I just dropped Allie off at school. I can come home if you want."

Lucas glanced over to Philip. "I'm with my brother, so you don't have to call in to work. I will call you if I need anything. I love you."

"I love you," Sophie released.

Putting his phone down, Lucas abruptly turned to Philip trying to hold in his tears. He kept thinking about how things were better between him and Kate. This wasn't supposed to end this way. "We need to call Billie, Austin, Cassie, and Rex to tell them the news. We have to tell them not to say anything to anyone else though." When Philip nodded his head, Lucas added, "I'm really going to need you more than ever — here, at Hearth and Home…"

Lucas had no clue that Philip planned to leave the business. That news died with his mother. Seeing the anguish in his brother's eyes, Philip felt he had no choice but to agree. "Of course. Mom wouldn't want it any other way."

Looking down, Lucas shook his head. "I still need to tell Will and Allie. Will's birthday is tomorrow." He wasn't sure if he could do this.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Prepared for a usual Tuesday, Chelsea was about to head out for work when her father arrived. "Dad, what are you doing here? I have a client, so if you were expecting an impromptu breakfast, I'm sorry… I just don't have time."

Seeing his daughter in front of him completely unaware of what happened the night before crushed Bo. He didn't want her to feel the pain from the news he had to share. "There's something you need to know, Chel…"

"Chelsea, have you left yet?" Safiya called out before entering the main room of their apartment. "I'm doing dinner with Will and Chad. You in?" When she saw Bo standing there, she stopped walking and released, "Oh. I didn't know we had company."

Chelsea kept her eyes on Bo because of the tone in his voice. "My dad is here because he wants to tell me something." She noted it had to be serious. "What is it? Is it Theo?"

Bo shook his head as he swallowed hard. "No," he harshly inhaled. He then exhaled, "It's your grandmother, Kate. I'm sorry to tell you this, but… but she was murdered."

Murdered? In complete shock, Chelsea fell into her father's arms. She mentally replayed what her dad said and tried to make sense of this. Was this real? "What do you mean? What happened?" She felt herself leaving her body because this didn't seem real.

Bo held his daughter close. "I'd rather not share too much now in case I don't have all the correct information."

As Chelsea began to cry, Safiya teared up as well. "I should check in with Will." She wanted to give Chelsea and Bo privacy while also being helpful.

Putting his hand out, Bo stopped Chelsea's roommate. "Don't. Lucas may not have told him yet."

Safiya froze in place and gave Bo a look to show she understood. Playing with the ring her father gave her, she thought about losing her mother. She didn't know what to do about Will's dinner invitation.

Chelsea continued to struggle with the news as she thought about her rocky relationship with Kate over the years. Even though she apologized later for it, she couldn't forget how she told Kate she believed Maddalena was a better grandmother. Now, her grandmother was gone forever.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Brunch had been made at Dario and Sonny's, but Sonny refused to come down to eat any of it. Returning to the dining room, Will reported, "Chad had to leave for work. We have a band scheduled to record at The Chill and someone has to be there." After walking Chad to the door, he attempted to call Kate again, but she didn't answer. He figured they would continue to play phone tag; she had already informed him she planned to take him out for his birthday since she missed his party.

Discouraged, Gabi shared, "Dario went upstairs again to see if he can convince Sonny to come down. Maybe I should have gone with him."

"Where's Alex?" Will asked next. He glanced at his phone wondering why he hadn't heard from Safiya. He hoped she and Chelsea could join them for dinner.

"I think he went upstairs, too," T answered through his anxiety. This was the first time he stood inside Dario and Sonny's mansion. It was a big step for him. He cleared his throat before saying, "Since I have the two of you alone, I have decided to let everyone know I am alive sooner rather than later. I don't want to wait until the weekend or until my parents are in a place where it's convenient. I just want to get this over with."

With the way brunch failed, Gabi feared the same would happen with T's parents. Uncertainty sounded in her voice as she said, "I understand you're worried, and, trust me, I want to put an end to this as well, but are you sure about this?"

T nodded his head. "I think I'll go to Salem U tomorrow and just tell my dad. He'll call my mom in, and we can all talk. You can be there if you want."

Nervously glancing towards Will, Gabi conceded, "I don't think you should be alone during this."

Though he felt as if he was being pulled in every direction, Will figured Gabi and T could use all the support they could get. "I can be there as well." He felt bad because he barely spent any time at The Chill since returning from Safiya's tour. He told himself he would help Chad later. They needed to discuss Sonny and Dario's bachelor party anyway.

Upstairs, Dario ran his hand through his hair because he was tired of standing outside Sonny's room. He had knocked a few times, but Sonny wouldn't answer. When he was about to go inside, Alex swiftly moved to stop him by grabbing his hand. Feeling stuck, he made eye contact with Sonny's brother and sternly directed, "Let go of my hand."

Alex backed off but still urged Dario not to just barge inside. "Going in there like that would be a huge mistake. He's been in his room since yesterday, and he doesn't want to be bothered. I will take care of Sonny today and talk to him. I promise I will let him know how worried you are about him. I've got everything covered."

Dario shook his head wishing he had access to his fiancé — if that's who Sonny still was. "I'll be at work. If he wants to talk to me, just call or text me, and I'll be home." He moved closer to Alex's face to make sure he heard him. "I will come home immediately."

"I understand," Alex claimed noting the aggressiveness in Dario. He encouragingly patted Dario on his back before entering Sonny's room alone.

Sonny rolled over to the other side of his bed. His back faced his brother. "I'm not hungry."

Alex sighed and divulged, "I'm not going to make you eat now. I just came to check on you."

Sitting up, Sonny glanced at his oldest brother surprised that it was him who entered the room. "Where's Dario?"

Giving Sonny a disappointed look, Alex answered, "He went to work already. I guess he figured there was no point in sticking around."

Sonny turned away. He wondered if Dario had given up on him. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized he wanted Dario to come inside and fight for him. Why was he weak? Why couldn't he just tell Dario how much he wanted him? There was no way he could win here.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, EJ and Sami walked down the stairs because they started their morning rather late. Fortunately for them, Jade helped Johnny and Sydney get ready for school before taking them. "Is Julian still asleep?"

Sami nodded her head. "I may need to stay home today. He was up most of the night with a slight fever."

"Is he okay now?" EJ asked with concern. He didn't understand why Sami didn't wake him to let him know their youngest wasn't feeling well.

Recognizing the look on her husband's face, Sami assured, "He's fine. It wasn't really anything to worry about. Cuddles with mommy seemed to help him fight through it."

Entering the living room from the foyer, EJ cleverly commented, "Your being near seems to cure many ailments."

Sami beamed as she looked into EJ's eyes for a moment before her thoughts turned elsewhere. They didn't have time for fun. "So, what are we going to do about what Anna told me?"

EJ remembered how Anna claimed she saw Renée with Alessandro and Peter. He didn't know what to make of it because it could have easily been the two approaching Renée together or separately. "For now, we need to keep a closer eye on Renée, especially after my conversation with Lexie on her suspicions of how Renée got that will from father when she claims she was hiding from him. Things just don't add up."

Crossing her arms under her chest, Sami wished Renée had remained in hiding. "She's definitely up to something. We just need to figure out what it is and if Peter and Alessandro are connected."

EJ agreed and added, "Peter has joined the table. He is looking to form closer ties to the families which he will soon regret." Wishing he and his wife could just enjoy each other, he reluctantly moved on. "I want to talk to Melanie and Gabi as well to see if they've had any contact with Nicholas."

"Because of Vivian and Lawrence?"

"Yes," EJ confirmed. "I know Vivian grabbed that solution in Italy to bring Lawrence back, but I am not completely sure how she managed to do that when he's been dead for years…"

"Supposedly…" Sami commented.

"Right." Placing his hand on his wife's shoulders, EJ gently squeezed them. "Samantha, we will get through this and live our lives how we want. This will all be over soon."

Frank found himself entering the DiMera mansion feeling confused and nervous about the news he had just received. In his mind, it put him in a dangerous position. Though EJ and Sami were talking, he didn't think he was interrupting anything important because he believed this took precedence. "I have news."

"What is it?" EJ wondered as he attempted to read Frank's body language.

Frank anxiously announced, "Kate Roberts is dead. She is the latest victim of the Hangman Killer."

Sami stepped forward and almost laughed. "What?" She didn't believe Frank's news for a second. "Kate's not dead…"

Confirming it, Frank expounded, "Sources tell me her body was discovered inside one of the rooms at the Salem Inn. The police force is working to uncover as much as they can hoping to put a stop to this."

With her phone in her hand, Sami dialed Lucas's number. "This can't be happening." She had realized this wasn't a joke.

Remembering how Kate called and left a voicemail the night before, EJ watched as Sami frantically placed her phone to her ear to call Lucas. He turned his attention to Frank and wondered how his head of security knew what to call this serial killer.

Hangman Killer sounded so official. It was possible Frank got his information from his source in the police department. Either way, he knew they needed to do something to help put an end to this. He wondered why Kate wanted to talk to him about his family.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in his office, Jack pulled off his earphones because he finally heard the information he needed. The police were trying to withhold the name of the latest victim, but thanks to his well-placed voice recorder he managed to record two cops revealing everything outside of the crime scene. "Kate. Kate Roberts is dead. This doesn't make sense."

Jack remembered how Delphi was attacked and how that threw a wrench in what they believed this serial killer wanted. "This isn't as simple as some would hope. There's another game happening here, and the public deserves to know the dangers everyone is facing."

Eyeing his computer screen, Jack paused because he wasn't sure if leaking Kate's name was the right thing to do. What if his going live about Kate's death impacted the Salem PD's case? What if it caused panic in Salem? Hysteria?

Jack sighed. He didn't know what to do.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Catching up with Qamar on the Salem University campus, JJ knew he didn't have much time to say what he needed. "Are you heading to class?" he timidly asked to check in. He struggled with how quiet Qamar had been because he didn't want to be disconnected from his best friend, too.

"I am," Qamar confirmed. He barely looked at JJ because he still felt awkward about JJ's text from five days ago. Even though he was avoiding JJ, he hoped everything was okay and wondered why he suddenly showed up on campus.

Qamar's lack of physical response told JJ everything he needed to know. He picked up the pace of his steps, so he was somewhat walking in front of his friend. "Q. I am so sorry for texting you that stupid question the other day about you possibly being…" He paused to awkwardly whisper, "…gay."

Stopping in his tracks, Qamar struggled with making eye contact with JJ. He didn't want to dwell on this conversation – especially in such a public space – either. "I don't know what to say about it."

JJ kept his distance as he questioned, "Are you mad at me?" He didn't even want to bring up what he thought Qamar was truly hiding from him.

Qamar finally made eye contact with JJ. As soon as he looked into his friend's eyes, he knew he couldn't stay mad at JJ no matter what. "No. I'm just tired after a long night. I also need to get to class. I have a test."

"I'll let you get to it then," JJ released. "I can stick around if you want to hang out after."

Looking away, Qamar still felt uncomfortable around JJ. "I wish I could, but I'm helping out at The Chill today after my classes. Maybe another day?"

JJ hoped Qamar wasn't avoiding him. "Sure. Just… just give me a call." He was about to walk away but a moment of insecurity hit him. "Since we're planning to be roommates next semester, we still need to go in together and fill out the housing forms…"

Qamar began to walk away. "I know. We'll get it done."

JJ watched as Qamar headed for class. Even though Qamar said they would get it done, a part of him still felt nervous about everything. Did he ruin their friendship?

Jade, who was on a campus visit with her school, spotted Joy and called out to her. "I suspected I would see someone familiar on this day." She wanted to forget how EJ laid into her for what she did over the weekend and hoped she could take charge of her life once again. Even if her brother threatened to send her home, she knew that once she graduated high school, he couldn't make that threat anymore.

Surprised to see Jade there, Joy nervously smiled and asked, "What are you doing on campus?"

"Senior visitation," Jade answered. "…and whereabouts is Q?"

Joy looked around slightly confused and said, "Qamar? I think he's in class early because he has a test. Where's the rest of your school group?"

Jade showed she was somewhat annoyed. "They're preoccupied with the complimentary cuisine in the commissary. I informed our guide I required a break in the ladies' room."

Though she had noticed the way Jade talked before, this was the first they had spent time alone. It was something that was even more distracting than before. Trying to play it cool, Joy commented, "You do know that the bathrooms are inside the building, right?"

"I am aware," Jade said with a smirk.

With an impressed look on her face, Joy stated, "We've got a rebel on our hands."

Jade's smirk turned into a smile because Joy actually seemed nice. "So, does JJ socialize with Q on campus in abundance?"

Thinking about it, Joy admitted, "I haven't seen JJ in a while actually."

Showing some curious confusion on her face purposely, Jade questioned, "Hmm. Does this mean you and JJ are not consorting together?" Even though Joy wasn't the daintiest of girls, Jade couldn't help noting her natural beauty.

Joy looked at Jade in shock but needed to clarify something. " _Consorting together_? Do you mean dating?" When Jade nodded her head, Joy asked, "Who told you JJ and I are dating?"

"No one," Jade quickly clarified. "I only believed this to be true due to what I have witnessed between you two. It's clear you and JJ have some infatuation with each other."

Joy shook her head. "I can't speak for JJ, but nothing is going on between us. We're only friends. He's not my type."

Jade nodded her head. "Sorry I assumed more had occurred between you." Though she was pleased and relieved to know nothing was going on between Joy and JJ, she couldn't help but wonder if Joy was protesting too much.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In his office at Titan, Victor told his secretary he did not want to be disturbed at all today. He had so much he needed to accomplish, especially now that Vivian and Peter were in his orbit again.

* * *

 _Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

Carefully entering the pub, Victor spotted Gabi standing next to a table where Melanie sat alone. "Perfect," he thought to himself as he approached the two women. He overheard them discussing Sonny, but his presence caused them to stop.

"Victor…" Melanie released wondering why he was there. She looked around the pub suddenly.

Victor cleared his throat. "I have a question for the two of you. Have either of you talked to Nicholas lately?"

"My brother?" Melanie questioned to verify. "Why are you asking about Nicholas?"

Gabi interjected she hadn't spoken to him since their break up before Victor shared, "It's about his great-aunt. I wonder if he has talked to Vivian at all."

Melanie's face showed she suddenly felt anxious. "Nicholas hasn't talked to me since he left Salem. I have no idea where he is."

"What the hell is going on here?" Nathan suddenly approached the table. Though his question was abrupt and rude, he managed to ask it in a calm manner.

Victor smirked at his wife's grandson. "It doesn't matter. I already received my answer."

Before Victor could leave, Melanie called out to him. "Should we be worried about Vivian?"

Victor shook his head. "No need. She won't cause any problems in Salem."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Tuesday, November 15th, 2016_

* * *

Though he believed he could manage Vivian, Victor couldn't help wondering, "What the hell does that old dingbat want? I need someone trustworthy to keep Vivian in her place." He thought about how he wasn't too worried about Peter, but he also felt nervous about the future of Titan and his dealings with the families. "It's too bad Kate is too concerned over Philip to accept my offer, and it's too bad Delphi is in a coma."

Suddenly, Chelsea stormed into her grandfather's office; tears flowed down her cheeks. As Victor stood up in surprise, she declared, "Your secretary told me you didn't want to be bothered but I told her it was an emergency. I don't know if you already know this… but… it's grandma… she's dead."

Confused, Victor fearfully released, "Caroline? I just saw her this morning."

Shaking her head, Chelsea clarified, "No, Grandma Kate. She was murdered last night."

Stunned, Victor remembered how he dismissed Kate the day before because she wanted to talk up Philip. "How do you know all of this?"

"Dad told me," Chelsea answered. "I talked to mom just now and she received confirmation from Lucas and Philip."

Brady walked into the office since he saw Chelsea rush inside. "What's wrong?"

Before Victor could stop her, Chelsea emotionally shared, "Grandma Kate is dead." She realized she was telling more people than she planned to tell and looked down as she focused on the devastating news.

"Kate?" Brady questioned before recognizing that Chelsea was crying again. "I'm so sorry, Chelsea."

Chelsea tried her best not to completely break down again. She turned to her grandfather and asked, "So what are you going to do?" She wanted her grandfather to get justice for Kate and hoped he would talk to Philip as well.

Victor swiftly promised Chelsea, "I will find the sick son of a bitch who is responsible. If you need anything, let me know."

Brady was surprised to see Victor reach out to Chelsea because he had frozen everyone out before. He watched as Chelsea went over to hug their grandfather and actually saw a genuine connection between the two. Maybe Victor wasn't as cold today. When Chelsea walked by, Brady tried to reach out. "I'm here."

"Thanks," Chelsea released before leaving for Lucas's. She planned to regroup with him and Philip to discuss the family's next step.

Now alone with Victor, Brady decided to test his hypothesis that Victor's guard was down. "So, what are you going to do about Titan? I know you offered Kate your job, so what choice do you have now?"

The sternness Brady was used to seeing returned in Victor. "You continue to be a fool. There's no way in hell you're ever getting your hands on Titan. Leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered."

Frustrated, Brady decided not to push this further. He exited Victor's office knowing something needed to change in his life. He couldn't live this way anymore.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I'm glad to see you two," Manny announced himself to Justin and Adrienne in the middle of the town square.

Justin put his hand out to Manny after letting go of Adrienne's. "Manny. What's on your mind?"

Manny shook Justin's hand and answered, "Thanksgiving. I know things will be complicated this year with what Sonny has been through. I believe if we come together we can be sure Sonny and Dario make it through the holidays."

Adrienne smiled at Manny with appreciation. "I think that's a great idea. Sonny and Dario need all the help they can right now. They've been through so much." A part of her feared Dario and Sonny wouldn't make it to the altar next month.

With a nod, Manny agreed but had hope things would improve. "Dario and Sonny will be there for each other like they always are. I know how much they love each other."

Adrienne's smile grew. "They really do. I know Sonny feels so lost right now, but I truly believe he will work through this and be stronger than ever."

Tilting his head to the side, Justin commented, "It definitely helps that Ignazio is moving out of their home." He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "What are you thinking for Thanksgiving?"

Manny didn't hear Justin's question because he was shocked by what he mentioned before. "What are you talking about? There's no way Dario would live with Ignazio again."

Adrienne traded a look with her husband because she wondered how Manny managed to miss the fact that Ignazio had moved in with Dario and their son. Returning her focus to her future son-in-law's brother, she shared, "I'm sorry to tell you, but Ignazio lived with Dario and Sonny for a short time until recently. Dario didn't tell you?"

Dario didn't tell him, Gabi, or Arianna. Manny didn't understand why he kept this from them. "No," he finally released. Taking a deep breath, he decided not to tell their sisters about it because he knew Dario would only feel ganged up on. "That doesn't matter now. We need to focus on what we can do for Dario and Sonny to help them through this."

Justin and Adrienne agreed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Knowing the place was empty, an intruder broke into Arianna and Manny's condo without doing any damage to the property. He headed into Arianna's bedroom and noticed a few vitamin bottles on her dresser. Studying each one, he found the one he wanted and put it to the side.

The intruder slipped off his small backpack and unzipped it pulling out a pill bottle with some pills inside. He traded the pills from his bottle with the one he set aside belonging to Arianna. "She won't have a clue until it's too late."

After putting his pill bottle in his pocket, the intruder pulled out a small box and placed it under Arianna's bed where she wouldn't be able to see it unless she purposely looked for it. Zipping his backpack and putting it on again, the intruder quietly whispered, "This distraction better work. I still need more time," before slipping out of the condo once more.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Chad led Will, Dario, and Josh out of the studio basement as he tiredly announced, "We have a break before the next band." With his attention on Dario and Josh, he added, "I appreciate you both coming in today. We have to try to keep business going smoothly, but if you want to go home, Will and I can take things from here." He knew Will had reached out to Safiya and Chelsea about having dinner tonight and wondered if Will had heard anything back yet.

Dario thought about Sonny and how he hadn't heard anything from Alex. "If you guys got it covered, I may go home." Going home was a daunting thought because it was possible Sonny still didn't want him around. He could stay and focus on school work instead.

"What about you, Josh?" Will questioned next. He felt bad for keeping him away from Abby.

Josh thought about the tension between him and his wife. He wanted to take care of his predicament so that things could go back to normal between them. He knew the unmarked packages were still in the storage room, but with the guys there he couldn't move them out. "I can stick around. Abby is spending the day with her mom at work to keep herself busy."

Now standing near the stage on the level floor, Chad checked in with Josh, "Are you sure?" He glanced over to Will and wondered if they could manage a quiet night alone.

Will caught Chad looking at him and immediately knew what his husband was thinking. He smiled.

As Josh assured them he could stay, the front door opened. Sami, EJ, Lucas, Sophie, Allie, Johnny, Sydney, and Julian entered. Confused, Will approached them first. "I know we talked about you coming over, but I didn't know it was now… and here…" He believed this related to his birthday since all his siblings and both his parents were there.

Sami studied Will and asked, "You didn't get my last text?"

Will recognized the look of concern on his mother's face and reached for his phone before noting the dried tears on his father's face. He felt his phone in his pocket as his heart began to race. "What's wrong?" he questioned immediately.

Lucas tried to keep his emotions in check as he questioned, "Is there somewhere we can talk? Somewhere we can sit?"

Chad noticed how Johnny, Allie, and Sydney seemed confused about what was happening as well. "We can head to the office or there's the VIP section over there," he directed.

Figuring the VIP section would be easier to get to for everyone, Lucas led the way and motioned for Will to take a seat with his siblings. Chad moved next to his husband's side as Johnny and Sydney sat on each side of Allie. "We have some bad news to share…" he began. His voice broke as his emotions began to get the best of him.

Dario and Josh stood back wanting to avoid intruding on this family moment.

Sophie quickly moved to his side to take his hand. "I've got you, Lucas," she whispered in his ear.

Sami with EJ, who was holding Julian, moved closer to Lucas as well. Moving her head to Lucas, Sami volunteered, "If you want me to do this, I can."

Lucas shook his head knowing he had to be the one to tell his son and daughter even if Johnny and Sydney were also being told. "We have some bad news," he repeated. He felt a headache coming.

Will sat on the edge of his seat as Chad took his hand. "What is it dad? What's wrong?" His eyes began to water simply due to seeing his dad so emotional.

Lucas pushed through and announced, "Your Grandma Kate is gone. She's dead." He didn't want to say more than that for now because he knew Allie, Sydney, and Johnny were too young to hear the fact that she was murdered.

Allie immediately broke down in tears. "No!" she shouted.

Johnny didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his twin sister. Sydney followed her brother's example and did the same causing Sami to start tearing up. She moved closer to Allie and kneeled in front of her to pull her close. She offered her hand to Will to comfort him as well.

Will stood up immediately and through tears questioned, "How?" When Lucas simply shook his head in response, he knew his father couldn't answer now because his younger siblings were there. Tears poured down his face wondering if his grandmother — the woman who was always on his side — had met her end in some sick and twisted way. It was suddenly even harder to breathe.

Pulling a crushed Will into his arms, Chad leaned his head on top of his before kissing it. He couldn't believe his surrogate mother was gone. With Charles's death prior, he realized he had lost all his parental figures – good and bad.

Will raised his head and locked eyes with his husband. He never got to talk to Kate. He didn't get to say goodbye.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: We Could Be Blue – Saturday, November 19th, 2016**

 **H** ealing is a complicated process that is never easy. Unexpected loss tears down hope and interrupts dreams and makes nightmares a reality. What was once so colorful, is now many shades of blue.

Troye Sivan's _Blue_ played:

 _Love hits hard, I know  
All your lights are red, but I'm green to go  
Used to see you high, now you're only low  
All your lights are red, but I'm green to go _

_I want you  
I'll color me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll color me blue..._

Will stopped the music playing through his phone after he finished putting on his black tie. Turning around, he noticed Chad had finally picked one out. "Do you need help with that?"

Chad eyed Will through the mirror and could see the exhaustion in his husband's eyes. "I've got it covered, Blue. Do you need my help with anything?"

Will simply shook his head before pulling his suit coat off the hanger. He reflected on the fact that three days after his 24th birthday, they were burying his grandmother.

* * *

 _Thursday, July 21st, 2011_

* * *

Will made his way over to the DiMera Mansion and rang the doorbell telling himself that he needed to hang out with Chad to make things less awkward. After Kate answered the door and motioned him inside, he greeted her. "Hey grandma… is Chad around?"

Kate smiled before sharing, "You missed him unfortunately. He went out a while ago. He said something about clearing his head. I think I'm actually the only person in the house as I needed to check up on the progress on the redecorated bedrooms." Crossing her arms, she watched Will intently. "How is the living situation with Sonny?"

Will had not really talked to Sonny much since the first night they moved in together. "Things are okay. The place is really nice."

Kate put her arm around Will's shoulders. "Will, I hope this does not make you nervous, but I wanted you to know that I know how you feel about Chad. I know that you are gay."

Will looked to Kate unsure of how to respond. "You do?" After his grandmother nodded her head, he nervously released, "What do you think about it?" He feared Kate would chew him out like his father did.

"I think it's great!" Kate exclaimed as she smiled. She pulled Will into a hug. "I know that things seemed to get complicated with you and Chad sharing a bed… room and all, but I want you to know that I think you shouldn't give up on him because I believe Chad feels the same way about you. I don't think Chad knows it yet though."

Will placed his hand on the back of his neck. "How do you know?"

"I see the same thing between you and Chad that I saw when your mother and EJ first met: chemistry," Kate shared.

Will rolled his eyes at the thought. "The only chemistry that Chad and I share is a friendship chemistry. We'll never be more than friends."

"How do you know when you haven't even tried?" Kate asked giving Will a knowing look. "As I mentioned before, Chad most likely does not know that he feels the same way about you. That's why you need to talk to him about it."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Saturday, November 19th, 2016_

* * *

Will needed to find a distraction before he began to cry again. Keeping his eyes from Chad, he publicized, "I need to check on something downstairs. I'll wait for you down there."

Chad stopped messing with his tie and swiftly but gently took hold of Will's hand before he could leave. "I'm here for whatever."

Will gave Chad a small timid smile. Recognizing this was hard for his husband as well, he said, "Me, too."

Exhaling some of the tension that filled his body, Chad continued to work on his tie. He wanted to help Will through his grief, but he struggled with his own. Even though he lost his biological mother years before, he felt like he had lost her all over again because Kate had stepped into that role in many ways after Madeline's death.

* * *

 _Friday, September 27th, 2013_

* * *

After Maddalena was interviewed in the Italian castle by Jack and Nicole, Chad walked Kate to her room at the hotel in Urbino. He was in his head about the things he uncovered before coming here for Stefano's funeral.

"You've been quiet since the drive back," Kate interrupted his thoughts.

"I have a lot on my mind," Chad admitted.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "How about you give me specifics? You're not keeping any secrets from me, are you?"

"It's nothing." Chad attempted to play dumb as he thought about his mother's diary and all the evil Stefano did to her, Celeste, Maddalena, and Kate. "I'm sorry."

Confused, Kate questioned, "Why are you sorry?"

Chad scratched the back of his head before explaining, "I'm sorry I hurt Will, but I want you to know I'm going to do it right this time."

Kate crossed her arms and eyed Chad intently for a moment. "Do you know anything about who EJ met with this morning?"

Chad was thrown by Kate's question because he figured she would grill him about Will. "I don't. What do you know?"

"It's nothing," Kate answered while shaking her head. "I have to admit. I saw you with Will earlier." Moving in closer to Chad, she continued, "I want you to promise you will keep my grandson safe."

Chad nervously smiled because Kate returned their conversation to Will. "I will do whatever I have to do even though I know Will is strong and doesn't need me."

Kate nodded her head in agreement. "He doesn't need you… he loves you though…" She gave Chad a small nod before entering her room and closing the door.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Saturday, November 19th, 2016_

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts, Chad took a deep breath and turned his attention to the package he received from Charles's lawyers. He realized it could relate to his mother, Madeline, and wondered if he should open it.

Still upstairs, Will found T sitting alone in the study. "I think Chad and I are leaving soon," he shared. "Will you be alright?" Grabbing his neck, he thought about how he wanted to confront Chad about T, but Chad had been calm around T recently. He was happy he didn't confront Chad because he needed his husband right now.

Dressed casually, T felt guilty. "I should be the one checking on you… being there for you."

Will gave T an understanding look. "It's okay. Because of what happened to my grandma, you weren't able to tell your parents anything."

Even though he didn't say it directly, T wondered if Will blamed himself for that. "It's not your fault. It's probably best that I wait now because of everything that's happening. I'm sorry I'm not going to the funeral."

Will's eyes began to water. "It's okay," he released before saying, "I can order in for you if you want something to eat."

"Don't worry about that," T maintained even though he still doubted his own ability. "I can take care of everything here."

Will nodded his head as his mind suddenly reminded him of how he went to T's funeral. T now sat in front of him alive. "I'll check in with you later then." He needed to get away before he lost it completely. He knew the same wouldn't happen to Kate because they had her body.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Arriving outside of Lucas's home, Sami knocked on the door before rummaging through her purse. Julian, who was in EJ's arms, was starting to fuss because he was bored – everyone was so serious today, and Sami knew her youngest didn't understand why. Finally finding his toy airplane, she handed it to her son to keep him preoccupied.

Lucas finally opened the front door. He knew Sami, EJ, Julian, Johnny, and Sydney were there because the kids wanted to ride with Allie to the funeral. Allie wanted to ride with them as well. "Come in."

Sami gave Lucas a comforting hug before leading the others inside. Once Lucas had closed the door, she asked, "Where is Allie?"

"Sophie is helping her upstairs," Lucas shared. "They should be down soon."

Sami felt guilty because she was busy helping Johnny, Sydney, and Julian get ready for the funeral. "I can go up and help as well," she offered.

Lucas stopped Sami from heading upstairs. "I wouldn't do that," he cautioned. "I tried to help, but Allie yelled at me before I could go into her room."

Sami's eyes narrowed as she questioned why Allie would do that to her dad but not to Sophie. "Is she upset?"

Lucas's mind felt stuck. There was so much about today that he couldn't fully process. Nodding his head and taking a deep breath, he confirmed, "She gets frustrated more easily – especially when it comes to makeup. Mom used to talk to her about it all the time. They could sit there for hours and just play with the stuff even though I hated it. Allie loved it though… She keeps going on about how everything needs to be perfect."

Lucas was clearly losing control of his emotions. Set to respond, Sami stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, she recognized Allie's black dress shoes immediately and moved closer to the foot of the stairs ready to give her daughter a hug. When she saw her daughter's face, she tilted her head because something was different about her daughter's appearance.

Sami wasn't the only one to recognize the difference. Lucas moved next to Sami and commented, "You have a blue streak in your hair." He wiped the water from his eyes.

Recognizing the shock and confusion in Lucas's voice, Sami realized this was something that caught Lucas off guard as well. She turned to her eldest daughter and questioned, "Who helped you color your hair?"

Just in time, Sophie joined everyone by climbing down the stairs behind Allie. She noticed everyone below had their eyes on Allie and her blue streak. "It came out so much better than I thought it would. Glad I didn't mess it up."

Sami's eyes shot up straight to Sophie. "You helped _my_ daughter do that to her hair?"

Noting the look of shock on Sami's face, Sophie turned to Lucas and realized he was surprised as well. "Allie told me she had your permission — the both of you." Allie was never one to lie before.

Even though she was upset that Allie went to Sophie on this and Sophie didn't check in with her or Lucas, Sami bit her tongue because she recognized her daughter colored her hair in Kate's honor. She took a moment to compose herself, so she could give Allie a smile. "Your Grandma Kate would be proud."

Surprised by her mother's words, Allie nervously admitted, "I didn't tell you because I know you don't really like Grandma Kate."

Sami tried to shrug off what Allie said, but she couldn't escape how much all of this impacted her feelings. Allie was keeping secrets and going to Sophie for help. She began to doubt herself as a mother.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dario opened the front door for Adrienne and Justin and invited them inside. He was already dressed for the funeral. "I made something to eat, but Sonny is still in his room," he shared as he greeted both with a hug and a handshake respectively.

Adrienne could tell by just looking at him that Dario was miserable. "How are you — honestly?"

Turning away to grab his keys from the celestial bowl next to the door, Dario answered, "The best I can. Sonny is still dealing with coming off the medication — so I've been told — thanks for being here with him."

Justin was somewhat confused by Dario's appreciation. "Sonny is our son. Of course we want to be here. Alex told us that Sonny doesn't want to see anyone."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dario commented, "It seems that way. Alex is the only one Sonny will talk to at this point. It's too bad he had to work today."

Confused, Adrienne questioned, "He's not here? Alex told me he couldn't work so I had someone else take charge of JoJo's, so Justin and I could be here with Sonny."

Dario wasn't sure what to say. "He's not, but I'm pretty sure Alex told me he had to work. Maybe I misheard."

Justin gave his wife a nervous look as he mentioned, "Maybe he's visiting with Uncle Victor."

Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Adrienne shuddered. "I feel very uncomfortable with Alex and Victor's closeness. Even though Victor didn't give him a job at Titan, they still seem connected." She thought about how she caught Alex talking to Victor on the phone several times at work. It was all especially strange because Victor was pushing other family members out of his life.

"They're family, right?" Dario excused. "Family is always important." He thought about Ignazio and how he hadn't seen him in days.

Escaping her thoughts on Alex and Victor, Adrienne quickly rushed to Dario's side and said, "You are family, Dario. Justin and I love you, and we know Sonny loves you as well." She pulled him into a hug hoping he felt encouraged in what she said.

"Any updates on Ignazio?" Justin questioned.

Dario pulled away from Adrienne. "Ignazio has already moved out." He couldn't talk about this, so he released, "I need to head out… for the funeral. Please keep me updated on Sonny."

Adrienne could see neither her words nor her hug helped Dario feel any better. "I promise. We will get through all this together."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking towards St. Luke's, Chad squeezed Will's hand to check in with him. "Do you need anything before we go inside?"

Will longingly looked into Chad's eyes and felt extremely fortunate he could still do that. "I don't need anything right now. I am worried about my dad and sister though."

"We'll check on them when we see them," Chad promised. He shifted his focus forward and noticed Frank standing outside on the phone. It appeared Frank was having somewhat of a heated conversation. Chad wondered what that was about.

Entering, Will and Chad ran into Austin, Carrie, John, and Marlena first. Hugs were exchanged as they all tried to check in with each other; Marlena was happy to get a hug from Will. "Where is Finn?" Will asked his uncle and aunt.

Carrie traded a look with Austin and explained, "We went back and forth on whether he should be here today, and we ultimately decided he may be a distraction, so my mom has him. Fortunately, we got our neighbors to watch our dogs since she's here." She turned her head to see Sami and EJ with Julian. "Maybe he should be here…"

Austin gave Carrie a certain look because he did want their son there. "You could call your mom."

Carrie knew this was important for Austin. "I will."

As Carrie and Austin walked away, Marlena took advantage of the short time she had with Will. She pulled him close again and thought about how things were still slightly awkward between them. "I already told Allie this, but I am still here for you if you need me to talk about anything. I know Kate played a huge role in your life."

Will didn't know exactly how to respond because he wasn't sure what Marlena was trying to say to him. It almost sounded like she just told him he still had a grandmother to talk to while dismissing Kate's death. He chose to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Thanks," he answered simply. He grabbed Chad's hand again and said, "We should find our seat."

Marlena glanced over to John in disappointment.

John placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and encouraged, "It will be okay."

Marlena tried to shake the tension from her body by literally shaking her shoulders. "I just want to hold Will and comfort him through this loss," she admitted. Her thoughts went to T and how she hadn't heard from him.

Billie and Chelsea entered the church next holding each other. Wiping her face, Billie commented, "Mom would hate this. I tried to tell Lucas and Philip how mom's funeral should look, but they wouldn't listen. They couldn't wait… Look at the blue they used… it's almost too soft and angelic… mom would hate that. She was always into the darker shades of blue…"

Chelsea turned to her mom recognizing this was her mother's way of grieving her own mother and wanting to honor her. "Grandma was always picky when it came to these things. Even if we had gotten things together better, she still would have found something to complain about."

Billie knew Chelsea was trying to make light of the poor decorations, but she couldn't let anyone talk down about Kate — not today. "She was better. She would be so happy to see us all together today. It's kind of a miracle that we were able to pull this off."

"We all love her," Chelsea firmly stated as her eyes began to water. "There's no way any of us would have missed this because though she made our lives difficult at times, she fought for us and our happiness in her own way."

Reflecting on her history with her mother, Billie knew that wasn't always the case. That didn't matter though. "I don't think I can stay in Salem for Thanksgiving," she admitted. "Frankie has to go back to work tomorrow, and I can't leave Frankie's side."

"I'll go back to Paris with you then," Chelsea decided on the spot. "We could reminisce on the last time we had Thanksgiving with grandma in Paris two years ago."

Just then, Dario entered St. Luke's. When Chelsea approached him, he gave her a hug and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Chelsea thanked him before asking, "How is Sonny?" She felt bad for not visiting because he was family.

"He's not well," Dario admitted unsure if this was the time and place to discuss Sonny's issues.

When Cameron and Frankie entered after parking the car, Billie joined them and grabbed Chelsea's arm. "We should take our seats."

Chelsea nodded to her mom before returning to Dario. "I'll talk to you later."

After Chelsea followed her mother, Cameron, and Frankie to the front, Dario looked the place over to figure out where he would sit. He was surprised when he saw Victor and Alex talking. Remembering what Adrienne said, he wondered if there was more going on there.

"Dario," Safiya softly called out to him. "Come sit by us."

Dario gave Safiya a gentle smile before taking a seat next to her and her brother. "Thanks for saving me a seat," he commented noting Chad and Will were sitting near the front.

Qamar leaned forward in the pew, so he could make eye contact with Dario. "We were just talking about Kate's bold sense of style. She was definitely inspiring in how she confidently wore what she wanted and looked good no matter how out there it was."

On the other side of the nave, JJ sat next to his mother. He kept looking back at Qamar, who wouldn't even look at him, and noted the way Qamar talked to Dario. He seemed so engaged, excited, and enthralled by Dario's presence. They were sitting in a funeral and Qamar had a smile on his face while he talked to Dario.

Safiya patted her brother's leg to calm his gushing over Kate. It was sweet, but most likely inappropriate at the time. Toying with her mother's ring, she lamented, "I feel for Will and his family. I was really young when my mother died. Grief sucks. It stays with you no matter how much time passes."

Dario suddenly began to reflect on his own mother's death. They were in the same church for her funeral after she died. He felt disconnected with Sonny then, and now years later, he found himself in the same position. His phone began to buzz. When he saw it was Manny, he ignored it. Manny had called him a few times asking to meet, but Dario had already told him he couldn't now.

Victor gave Alex a stern look and said, "Just drop it for now. I've gotten things in place for security. I just need your focus where I want it." Resting his hand on the edge of the pew, he questioned, "Did you pick up on the fact that your brother was abusing prescription medication? Could Ignazio be responsible?"

Alex sighed and admitted, "Ignazio had limited access to Sonny, and no, I didn't know."

Victor wondered if Dario pushed Sonny into abusing. "We are done here. You should do a better job," he dismissed his great-nephew.

As his great-uncle carefully walked away, Alex shook his head. He beelined for the doors deciding he wasn't going to stick around for the funeral.

Walking towards Maggie, Victor noticed his wife had just given his son, Philip, a hug. He heard her say, "I am so sorry you and your family are going through this."

Victor kept his distance because he didn't really have anything to say to Philip at the moment. He thought about how Maggie told him she saw Kate with a younger man the night she died. He was looking into who that could be and hoped he managed to find the killer.

Sitting alone, Joselyn also reflected on how she saw Kate the night she died.

* * *

 _Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

Kate approached the bar at the Salem Inn, took a seat, and complained, "Room service is slow tonight. I need a drink now."

Joselyn, who was also seated at the bar, overheard Kate and was surprised to see her there. She remembered how she considered talking to Kate earlier. Maybe this was kismet. Moving over to her deceased father's ex-wife, she said, "Kate… do you…"

"Joselyn?" Kate interrupted. She was confused by her presence.

"Yeah, it's me," Joselyn awkwardly released. "Can we talk?"

After the bartender handed her the drink she ordered, Kate replied, "We're talking now, but I don't have much time because I am entertaining a man with great stamina. His hunger also gives away his age."

TMI. Joselyn wasn't here to talk about that. "I need to talk to you in private. If we can't go to your room, maybe we can talk in mine."

Kate drank some of her martini while giving Joselyn a strange look. "Did you follow me here?"

Shaking her head immediately, Joselyn denied it. "I didn't know I would see you here. You're not the only…"

"Why do you have a room here?" Kate interrupted again. "Don't you have your own place? You've been in Salem for a while."

Joselyn looked down due to embarrassment. She returned her gaze to Kate as she revealed, "I rent a room here every now and then to meet strangers and pretend like I'm visiting Salem." Shaking her head, she confessed, "I've been _that_ lonely."

Kate finished her drink and told the bartender to send a few more to her room. She looked to Joselyn and suggested, "Well, you should meet a stranger to take back to your room. I need to head back to my youthful friend."

"Before you go," Joselyn stopped Kate. "I know you're not in with the DiMeras since Italy, but do you know anything about what's happening with Renée?"

Kate crossed her arms. "Renée, your sister," she mentioned before answering, "I don't know what's happening there, but I do have more advice for you. It seems you're looking to connect with someone. I'd suggest staying away from Renée. She is Stefano's oldest child and she may be more like her father than anyone realizes."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Saturday, November 19th, 2016_

* * *

Joselyn wished she knew who Kate had in her room that night.

Taking a seat next to EJ and Sami, Rex and Cassie didn't particularly feel comfortable sitting in either of the front rows. This was close enough. Rex moved his arm around his sister's back and pulled her close because though they had reconnected with family in Salem, he believed she was the only one he could relate to in this moment. They managed to form a bond with one of their parents, but now Kate was gone.

Cassie knew what Rex was thinking about because she was thinking it, too. She reflected on the time when André pretended to be Tony and their father. He really pulled the wool over their eyes. It was a strange paternal relationship, but he was gone from their lives as well. In the end, André meant nothing to her, but Kate was completely different. She finally got to experience having a mother figure in her life. It wasn't perfect, but it was theirs.

Leaning into Rex, EJ whispered, "We need to discuss something later before you leave town." He wanted to talk to him about their plan involving the families and how Vivian and Peter managed to wiggle their way into seats at the table.

In a daze, Sami reflected on her tumultuous relationship with Kate. So much history would now stay history because there wouldn't be that back and forth any longer. For so long, Sami wished Kate would drive off a cliff so she could be happy, but eventually they managed to find a way to work together while keeping some distance. Sami truly believed at one time she would find peace with Kate gone, but now she felt like she had so much unfinished business.

Breaking his mother away from her thoughts, Johnny asked, "May I sit with Allie?"

After Sami agreed, she watched her son respectfully move to the front, so he could sit with his twin sister. She noticed the way Allie kept playing with the strands of hair that were now blue. She felt the sadness and loss deepen in realizing how much time had passed. Her twins were so big now.

Suddenly, Sydney took her hand while Julian climbed on her lap. Breathing out the tense fear from her body, Sami smiled at both as she held them close.

It was finally time to begin the services. Lucas stood up; he struggled making eye contact after taking his place in front of a heavily decorated podium. He looked to his wife and tried to hold it together as he began to speak. "On behalf of the family, I would like to thank everyone for coming here… to remember my mother, Katherine Roberts."

Lucas looked down for a moment before placing his attention to reading the obituary. "We don't know much about mom's biological family because she had to change her name to go into hiding, but I know Austin and Billie have mentioned they've seen pictures." He began to read, "Katherine Roberts was born on…"

As Lucas continued, Roman reflected on the life he could've had with Kate if André hadn't faked his death and sent him to live on Melaswen as well as the castle after that. He was past wasting his life on the DiMeras. It got him nowhere. It left him all alone.

Leaning into Anna, who arrived with Finn at Carrie's request, Roman whispered, "I'm done looking for Tony." He needed to dedicate the rest of his life to himself and what he wanted.

"Katherine is survived by her children, Austin Reed, his wife Carrie, Billie Reed Brady, her husband Frankie, Lucas Horton, his wife Sophie, Cassie Brady, Rex Brady, and Philip Kiriakis, and her grandchildren, Chelsea Brady, William Horton, Allie Horton, and Finley Reed." Lucas grabbed the obituary and took his seat again. He turned to Philip and gave him a nod.

Philip stood up and took his place at the podium to read a passage. He took a deep breath as he reflected on the fact that his son wasn't mentioned in the obituary. There was so much that he hadn't told Lucas. He felt stuck and wanted to ask his mom what he should do. He wished Kate was still there.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Adrienne and Justin entered Sonny's bedroom with a blue tray of food and a soda can for their son. Before they could say anything, Sonny declared, "I'm not hungry."

Justin put the tray down and grabbed the soda can from his wife. "What about something to drink?"

"Okay," Sonny obliged. After he took the soda from his father, he opened the can and said, "Thanks for babysitting me."

Wishing she could force Sonny to eat, Adrienne argued, "Parents don't babysit." She took a seat next to her son in his bed and began to dote on him by checking to see if he had a fever. Sonny moved away and maintained, "I'm fine. I will get through this."

Justin studied his son before wondering, "Are you saying that to get us to back off?"

Sonny deflected by mentioning Kate's funeral. "I wish I could be there for Will and his family. I know Will must be devastated."

Even though he believed Sonny wanted to be there for his friends, Justin also recognized his son was trying to keep the focus on something besides himself. "Jackson, you need to just focus on where you are now."

Sonny didn't want to do that. He remained silent.

Adrienne attempted to get through to Sonny now. "I'm happy you're alive and safe. I know you're having a tough time, and I can't imagine what it was like to see Mat the way you did."

Frustrated and unnerved, Sonny released, "Mat was hung on a tree in my yard – outside of my home! There are lots of people dying out there, and it's unsafe!"

Adrienne managed to rest her hand on Sonny's. She attempted to comfort him by saying, "You still went to work after that. Are you struggling leaving your room because you no longer have a job?"

Justin moved closer to the bed and maintained, "We believe you did nothing wrong. We don't think Mat's death led to you abusing prescription pills."

Unable to escape the stress of everything, Sonny doubted himself. "What if it did? Everything is so uncertain in my head, and I don't know what's real or what's fake. I believe Dario has given up on me and is only doing so much because he has to… he has to because I am such a mess, and he's too good of a person to just walk away."

Challenging his son further, Justin countered, "That's not you talking. That's fear. It's the anxiety."

Shaking his head, Sonny disagreed. "It's who I am because things will never change."

Picking up on Sonny's frustration, Justin didn't argue back. "I need a break…"

Adrienne recognized Justin was keeping himself from saying something that would possibly hurt their son further. She knew her husband was so frustrated because he was worried about Sonny. "I'll stay."

Justin moved his right hand from his hip and placed it on his forehead. The last thing he wanted Sonny to hear from him was that he was too much for his own father. "I love you, and I hope you will fight this because we can't get anywhere if your mom and I… Dario… are the only ones fighting."

After Justin left, Adrienne continued to hold Sonny's hand. "What about Ignazio? Dario said he moved out. Are you relieved?"

"I am," Sonny admitted. "…but I know Dario wanted Ignazio to stay. Maybe Dario is upset with me for that. That could be why Dario turned to Qamar."

Taking off her shoes so she could pull herself further onto the bed, Adrienne affirmed, "Dario is not upset with you Sonny. He's upset because of what's happening to you." She decided to avoid feeding Sonny's need to talk about Qamar.

Sonny didn't want to talk about this either. "I'm safe here because Ignazio is gone."

Adrienne looked away from Sonny hoping she could avoid coming off as aggressive. "You can step outside and still be safe."

Sonny didn't want to hear this and managed to pull the covers over himself.

Mentally sighing, Adrienne decided not to push anything. "Has Alex mentioned anything about where he'd be today?"

Pulling his blanket off his face, Sonny said, "I'm not sure." He glanced over to the tray of food and asked, "If I eat, will you leave me alone?"

Knowing Sonny was pushing her away, Adrienne replied, "I will give you space then. We can sit in silence if that's what you want." She pulled herself off the bed and grabbed the blue tray to bring it over.

Sonny still didn't touch the food.

Adrienne hated this because she felt like Sonny was set on not making progress. She was extremely worried and needed help. Maybe she needed to tell Dario to call Sonny's therapist.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

It was strange standing outside of St. Luke's, but Ignazio needed to be there. Chelsea's grandmother had died, and he couldn't escape his concern for her. He needed to see her to make sure she would be okay.

Before Ignazio could enter the church, Frank stopped him. "I can't let you go in there."

Ignazio kept his eyes on the door. "I won't make a scene. I just need…"

"I'm sorry, Ignazio," Frank cut him off. He looked into his blue eyes and explained, "The funeral services have already started, and I was told not to let anyone in."

Ignazio turned around and sighed. He told himself he should have arrived earlier. "I understand," he released to show he wouldn't put up a fight.

With Frank and Ignazio's attention away from the church, Alessandro managed to sneak inside unnoticed.

Austin now stood in front of everyone. After clearing his throat in hopes to control his emotions, he spoke, "I've been asked to speak about my mother on behalf of the family. As her oldest child, I've witnessed a lot of my mother's life. Through her example, I learned how to be a fighter, a survivor, and in a strange way, a family man."

Though she and Theo were sitting behind Chelsea, Ciara noted the way her older sister struggled through this funeral. She wished there was something she could say or do to help her through this. Reflecting on how she got Theo back earlier in the week, she wondered how he was dealing with someone dying so soon after he woke up. He talked about death coming. Maybe he was trying to warn them.

Alessandro now stood in the rear in a place where he couldn't be seen directly. He remembered drinking to a point where he passed out for most of the day due to Kate's sudden death. His Katerina was gone. How did this happen when he was in the same room as her? Why didn't he wake up?

A strange feeling came over Theo. He turned around and spotted Alessandro standing in the celestial shadows. He remembered his vision when he talked to Pastor Carlson in the Baptist church. Was this another vision or was this real?

Austin wiped under his eyes knowing his eulogy was coming to an end. "I'll finish up with something mom said to me recently. It happens to be a David Bowie quote, who mom absolutely adored and was truly sad when he died earlier this year." He looked down for a moment before raising his eyes once more to continue, "I was curious to know what changed in her life, so I asked her, "'Mom, there's something different about you. What changed?'"

Austin wiped his eyes again as he continued, "She told me, ' _As you get older, the questions come down to two or three. How long? And what do I do with the time I've got left_?'"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: We Could Be Frozen by Fear – Sunday, November 20th, 2016**

 **I** solation. The walls may not exist physically, but they can be the hardest to break through…

To calm his nerves, T swam a few laps in Will and Chad's pool. He dried off after getting out and took in his surroundings. The place was empty and quiet. Feeling the calm he experienced a few seconds ago begin to slowly slip away, he breathed deeply hoping he could stop the anxiety from consuming him all over again.

Will and Chad were out visiting with Will's family. It was the day after Kate's funeral, so it made sense. T walked over to his phone and remembered how he told Will he would check in after his swim, but he didn't want to bother him about anything. He needed to be more independent. He needed to prove to himself that he could do this alone.

Slipping off his swim trunks, T finished drying his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. He picked up his wet shorts and made his way to the patio. When he could look out of the screen door, he abruptly stopped. "I need to leave the house today. Gabi… Carter needs me."

T took a few deep breaths before pressing his right hand against the screen door hoping he would be able to push it open. It didn't budge; he forgot he locked it earlier. Inhaling and dropping his wet shorts onto the floor, he felt his heart beating through his chest as he eyed the lock on the door. All he had to do was unlock it, open the door, and step outside.

T believed he would be set to meet with Gabi and his parents as soon as he stepped outside. He didn't even think about how he was only wearing a towel and still needed to get dressed for the cemetery. "Just do it. You can do this."

Stretching his hand out, T unlocked the door as he exhaled. He pushed it open and stared at the green grass before him. So close. T could feel it.

When his feet felt the lush grass against his feet, T pushed himself further out of Will's mansion. He took in the fresh air hoping it would bring peace to his body. Though he had been outside before, this felt different. It wasn't for a camping trip or breakfast at Dario's or….

T suddenly froze when he realized he was standing in the middle of the garden. How did he get here without even noticing? His heart began to race again as his eyes stared a hole into a specific spot on a glacial stone near the trunk of a tree. He believed he found a spot of blood and did not understand. The palms of his hands began to sweat as the blood in his body rushed to the top of his head. T was frozen. He could not move.

In his frozen state, T began to imagine destruction all around him. The grass wilted; the flowers melted, and the bushes exploded. T needed to get out of there.

Closing his eyes for a moment, T took a deep breath before opening them again. He turned around and rushed out of the garden for the mansion – he ran so fast that he dropped the towel on the way. Completely naked, T jumped through the doorway, closed the door, and locked it. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head. He couldn't do this. He was stuck.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Kiriakis mansion, Victor sat with Ciara in the library. He was happy to spend some time with his youngest granddaughter. "Your parents told me you asked to see me this weekend. Is everything going well for you?"

Ciara smiled at her grandfather and knew she could be direct with him. "I want to throw a party."

Victor raised his eyes at Ciara and knew this wasn't just a typical high school party she wanted to throw. This was an opportunity for her in some way. "My home is always open for you to do whatever you'd like. Allow me to help."

Joking with her grandfather, Ciara commented, "If you really want to help me, you could kidnap me again. I could gain some cool points from everyone at school." She definitely felt more relaxed now that Theo was awake.

Victor raised his eyes at Ciara as he remembered what happened when Brady was taken by Peter outside of the Brady Pub. "I already told you I would help."

"I'm only playing, granddad," Ciara stated wondering if Victor would actually fake a kidnapping for her. She didn't want that – real or fake. "I appreciate it."

After a grunt, Victor keenly questioned, "Is Theo helping you with this party as well?"

Through a smile, Ciara said, "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Downstairs, Bo and Hope sat with Maggie and Caroline in the main room. "I'm honestly quite worried about Victor," Maggie revealed. "He's cold and distant – especially with Philip." Caroline nodded her head as Maggie added, "Impact in personality is a side effect of Victor's diagnosis, but I'm not entirely sure that's it."

Bo glanced at Hope and wondered if there was anything they could do to help with the family. "He's spending time with Ciara, and I know from what Chelsea told me, he hasn't shown any ill will towards her."

Hope raised her eyebrow. "Maybe he doesn't have a problem with his female family members. Claire is really too young at this point. Shawn told me Brady is having a rough time. Shawn doesn't really come over much, so he may not be on Victor's radar either."

"I think it's business," Caroline hypothesized. "Didn't you say he speaks with Alex regularly?"

Maggie agreed as she added, "He's so angry with Brady, Philip, and even Justin at times. He also doesn't approve of Sonny at the moment. It's just a mess all around." Shaking her head, she continued, "I've tried talking to him, but it only seems to upset him when I do. It's strange though…"

Noting Maggie was in her thoughts, Bo directed, "What's strange?"

Maggie looked to Bo and Hope and finished her thought. "It's strange that when I try to talk to him about these things, he almost seems upset with himself."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement this time. "There is shame, guilt, and hopelessness in Victor."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Lexie couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Theo and pulled him close as they discussed what he needed before his first day back to school the next day. Kissing him on his temple, she asked, "You okay? You seem a bit distracted."

Theo couldn't stop thinking about how he saw Alessandro at Kate's funeral – specifically the devastated expression on his face. He turned his head and looked up to his mother. "A lot has changed," he stated.

Rubbing her son's shoulders, Lexie nodded her head and replied, "You're right. I know this has been a rough experience for you, so if you don't want to go to school tomorrow… if you're not ready… I understand."

Theo shook his head. "No. I want to go to school tomorrow. I need to for my sake. I need to return to my normal routine."

"What is it then?" Lexie followed up as her mind began to wander. "I know something is bothering you. Is it my run for mayor?" Truth be told, she had her own concerns about the mayoral election. With all the deaths – Charles Woods' especially – as well as Celeste's disappearance, she wasn't sure if this would be too much for her son.

Aware of his mom's thoughts, Theo shook his head slightly as he kept eye contact with his mom. "I think running for mayor is good for you." The blue aura surrounding Alessandro at Kate's funeral popped in his head again, so he looked down.

Lexie took in a deep breath. She exhaled, "It's grandma then. I know you are spooked about everything that's happening. What you said when you woke up…" She stalled because Theo refused to look at her. "I talked to you about your gift and grandma while you were in your coma. Did you hear anything? Do you know anything?"

Theo felt his heart beating through his arms. He finally looked up to his mom again. "I think something happened to grandma," he admitted.

Moving closer to her son, Lexie questioned, "What do you mean?"

Theo didn't understand how, but he began to hear fear in his head. It was the strangest scream – almost like a ring with a pulse. He could feel it messing with his vision. Closing his eyes, he shared, "I'm not sure, but I had a dream…"

"You had a dream?" Lexie released hoping Theo would tell her more.

Theo kept his eyes closed. The sound was hurting him. "Something is keeping me from saying more. Maybe it's _time_ again."

Lexie noted the pain on her son's face. She rubbed his back and attempted to calm him. "Just breathe, Theo." She didn't like what was happening. She didn't like what this could be.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Quietly rushing to Jack's side, Nicole shared, "All three went their separate ways. Ezra headed outside for some air, Kristen went to make a call in a waiting room, and Peter…"

"…is still outside of Delphi's room," Jack interjected. They were there to dig up more information on JJ and the drug ring in Salem.

Nicole nudged Jack and questioned, "Are we talking to Peter first then?"

With a nod, Jack confirmed it. "We are closer to him, and I'd rather talk to him first because I want him alone. He has what we need. I know it."

Leading the way, Nicole hoped Jack was right. "He won't be happy to see us."

Jack commented, "I'm planning on it, remember?" He was ready to use Peter's disdain to his advantage.

Outside of Delphi's room, Peter paced hoping to hear more good news. He needed Delphi to wake up, so she could tell him who did this to her and why. He felt so close to the answers he sought, but he still felt impatient. He had to postpone his meetings with the heads of The Families due to the news of his wife potentially waking up soon and that was already enough stress.

A part of Peter feared Delphi would come out of her coma a different person. What if she didn't remember anything? What if there was something else wrong with her? At this point, Peter was willing to work with anyone to get to the bottom of why his wife was attacked and by whom. "Any means necessary."

When Peter saw Jack and Nicole approaching him, he groaned. "I don't have time for you. I never do."

Since she and Jack discussed this prior to their arrival to the hospital, Nicole took the lead. "We only need a moment of your time. This has nothing to do with your wife. It's about Jack, Jennifer, and their son, JJ."

Peter eyed Nicole for a moment before turning to Jack. "Why aren't you talking? What game are you playing?"

Jack smiled inside but kept a straight face on the outside. "Jen and I want to thank you for helping our son escape jail time. In fact, we are so grateful, we want to help you."

Swallowing uncomfortably, Peter gave Jack a questioning look. "How are you and Jen going to help me?" He knew his wife would not appreciate him being involved with Jen in any way.

Noting how Peter didn't deny helping JJ, Jack needed more confirmation and information. "I meant, Nicole and I are offering our help. We want to help you find out who did this to your wife."

Before Jack could continue, Peter interrupted, "I don't know why you would help me. I didn't have anything to do with JJ's hearing." Even though he was tempted to take Jack and Nicole's help, he feared what they would find on Delphi. He needed to check in with Jade because he wondered if she said anything to anyone about what he did for JJ.

Annoyed, Jack said, "Why are you lying?"

Peter scoffed at Jack. "Why would I lie? Why would I help JJ? I have no connection to him whatsoever."

Nicole grabbed Jack's arm because she recognized Jack had lost his cool and was going against their original plan. When they made eye contact, both knew there was no point in continuing with Peter. They had gathered what they needed for their investigation. They now needed to prove Peter did help JJ and find out why.

"We'll let you return to what you need to do," Jack said to be civil. He turned around and led Nicole away.

Shaking his head, Peter whispered, "Jack could help me, but it may not be worth the risk. I do need help though."

Kristen finished talking to Brady on the phone and walked out of the waiting room to find Jack and Nicole waiting for her. "What do you two want?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a displeased look.

"I'm coming to you since you're a friend of Jennifer's," Jack declared.

Dropping her arms to her side, Kristen let her guard down as she questioned with concern, "Is everything okay? You didn't do anything to her, right?" She wondered if Jen mentioned anything to Jack about them being friends again.

Offended for her partner, Nicole stepped in and stated, "Jack has done nothing wrong to Jen or anyone else. He's not some boob like you. We all know you're going to hurt Brady in the end."

Jack eyed Nicole; they clearly hadn't set a complete plan on how to approach Kristen. "We aren't here to talk about the callow Brady. We need to discuss what Peter did to Jen's son."

Kristen noted the way Jack referred to JJ as Jen's son and not his son even though the latter was also true. He was clearly trying to pull on her concern for Jen to get her talking. "Don't play games with me, Jack Deveraux. I know one when I see one. What do you want to know? What did my brother do to JJ?" She knew Peter helped JJ avoid prison time because that's how he got Jade to help him spy on EJ and DiMera Enterprises, but she didn't know if her brother did anything else to Jen and Jack's son.

This was going easier than Jack anticipated or so he believed. What he didn't know was Kristen was curious to uncover what Peter was secretly doing in his spare time. "We have reason to believe your brother stepped in to help my son avoid time behind bars. We believe he met with the judge before JJ's sentencing hearing using an alias."

Nicole stepped up and said, "We believe Peter is connected to the drug ring in Salem. Even though I am not a fan, I don't think you'd be stupid enough to be involved in something like that while dating Brady. You do love in your own way."

Kristen rolled her eyes at Nicole before returning her focus on Jack. "Peter is not involved with drugs of any kind. Our business is legitimate."

"So, there's no money issues with Blake, Inc.? Everything is up to par?" Jack questioned.

"Everything is on the up and up," Kristen quickly replied. Mentally, she thought about the extra money Zedekiah uncovered and how Delphi claimed the money came from her parents. Zedekiah uncovered something else before his death. Was this it?

Noting how Kristen went silent, Nicole stepped closer. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing," Kristen stated as her phone made a beeping sound. "I don't have time for this. I have to find my brother because I have to return to our business while he makes preparations for his wife's coming out of her coma. Excuse me." She needed to get things in place, so Delphi had less power over Blake Inc when she woke up, especially if she was connected to the drugs in Salem.

After Kristen rushed past them, Nicole placed her hands on her hips and pointed out, "There is something going on with Peter. Kristen was connecting the dots to something just now."

Jack agreed but stated, "We have what we need from Kristen for now. Peter is connected to the drug ring – whether it's directly or indirectly. Let's find Ezra."

Wiping his face due to lack of sleep, Ezra entered the hospital again because he believed there had to be an update on his mother. He wrestled with anxiety because he believed he would have answers as soon as Delphi woke up from her coma. No matter how much he tried to control his thoughts, his mind continually played out different scenarios of what his mom would share with him as to what she was up to and why she had Josh's phone number. It always ended with a worst possibility than the time before, and it frustrated him. He didn't want to be mad at his mother. It didn't feel right.

Ezra headed for the stone-colored elevator as he reflected on his conversations with his dad and Josh. They didn't give him anything and only made him feel more suspicious about everything. He hated secrets and they just kept coming. Even Rachel kept the fact that she was his grandmother from him. Realizing his hands were balled into fists, he stopped himself from thinking too much.

"Ezra," Jack called out before Ezra stepped onto the elevator. "Nicole and I heard the good news."

Ezra was surprised to see Jack there. He remembered how he got to know him while he was dating Abby. "Yeah…" he released unsure of what to say next.

Nicole gave Ezra a warm smile. "We're wondering if we could steal a moment of your time."

Ezra moved his head to the side and commented, "I'm not sure why you'd want to talk to me, but sure." He needed to talk to someone who wasn't his father, and he recognized Jack as a person who sought truth.

Since he had the rapport with Ezra, Jack continued, "I'm sorry that we must bother you with this, but we're working on something that cannot wait."

"What can I do for you?" Ezra wanted to help in any way he could.

Nicole swiftly articulated, "I believe you are aware of how JJ got caught up in the drug ring recently. He made an attempt to infiltrate it to bring it all down, but he got in too deep. He was facing jail time, but someone stepped in. We believe it was your father who stepped in for him."

Ezra was confused. "Why would my dad do that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Jack replied. "We tried talking to him, but we've had no luck. We're wondering if you know anything."

Shaking his head, Ezra answered, "I don't. Sorry." His thoughts began to wander to the idea that his parents could be connected to the drug ring. Did they feel guilty for what happened to JJ? There's no way his mother would feel guilt. She hated everything that involved Jennifer – especially after Abby broke up with him. What if his mother set up JJ as an act of revenge? What if she was doing the same to Josh before she died?

Noting the look of concern on Ezra's face, Nicole pressed, "Are you remembering something?"

Ezra shook his head. This was too much. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Not today. I can't help you." He rushed towards the stairs to get out of there. He needed answers from Josh. He couldn't wait for his mom to wake up.

Jack sighed and looked to Nicole. "I think we could have gotten something from him if we didn't reveal too much. We should try talking to him later."

Nicole agreed. "We should also talk to Delphi when she wakes up."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing up from her desk at the police station, Arianna had to quickly place her hand on her blue chair to keep her balance. She experienced these random episodes of feeling lightheaded most of the day and didn't understand why. "Am I getting sick?" she questioned.

Marlena entered with a medium-sized paper bag in her hand. She noted right away that Arianna seemed to be dealing with some equilibrium issues. Picking up the pace of her step, she asked, "Arianna, are you okay?"

Arianna rubbed her head and managed to find her footing. "I think I may be coming down with something. What's in the paper bag?" She suddenly became of aware of her hunger.

"I brought food for John before I head over to Lucas's house," Marlena shared. "Maybe you should go home and rest? Are you feeling faint?"

Nodding her head and placing her free hand on her stomach, Arianna stated, "Yeah. It comes and goes."

Making a joke, Marlena questioned, "What are the chances you may have a bun in the oven?"

Arianna's eyes lit up at the thought as she recalled all the times she and Marco had sex. They used protection every time, but that didn't mean anything. What if she was pregnant?

Marlena realized Arianna took her question seriously and tried to calm her. "I was only joking, but if you're worried, maybe you should take a test to be sure. I could give you a referral."

Feeling out of her element, Arianna said whatever she needed to end this conversation with Marlena. "I may just do that. I need to find out if someone can cover my shift. John is in the conference room with Steve." This had to be something else.

On her way to the conference room, Marlena's phone began to buzz. She pulled it to her face and smiled when she saw T was calling her. "This is happening… it's time…"

Ian arrived outside of his brother's office and knocked before stepping inside. "Hey bro. I thought I would stop by before work to discuss plans for Thanksgiving."

Martin motioned Ian to take a seat as he replied, "Thanksgiving. I can't remember the last time I actually celebrated Thanksgiving."

With a smile, Ian concluded, "That only means we have to do something this year. I know you're swamped with work, so I can take care of the meal at your place. I've already asked for the day off, and before you try to say no I remember you mentioning a dish mom used to make and I found a recipe that hopefully will be close to how you remember it."

Ian was really about this happening. It felt nice, but Martin also struggled with the idea of his younger brother staying in Salem longer. "You don't really have to go through all the trouble. We can order take out and play video games or something."

"You don't like video games," Ian reminded his brother. "I'll cook. It will be good to do something as a family again. It's been too long." He questioned if bringing up their mother turned Martin off on the idea.

Martin took note of Ian's persistence. "Okay. We can make this work. I'll do what I can."

Smiling wider, Ian said, "Perfect."

Suddenly, Diego entered the commissioner's office and announced himself by saying, "We need to talk about the Hangman case." When he saw Ian there, he swiftly apologized. "Sorry. I didn't know someone was in here with you."

Ian immediately stood up and said, "My brother is all yours. I'm done here." He was ready to get everything together for Thanksgiving.

Martin stood up as well and walked his brother to the door. "We can solidify plans later. Be careful out there."

Ian raised his eyebrows as he agreed. "Yeah. You, too."

Alone with Martin, Diego apologized once more before saying, "I've looked at the weird symbols found by CSI, but I came here to talk to you about Kate's death specifically. I had a break between clients…"

"What is it?" Martin interrupted Diego's rambling.

Diego inhaled quietly before sharing, "Kate Roberts wasn't a planned victim. The Hangman Killer had to take care of her inside that room because she uncovered something about the killer right then and there. Her death couldn't wait. Kate may have broken the Hangman Killer's game."

"What's the killer's game?"

Diego looked down for a moment unsure what he should say. "I'm still not exactly sure," he shared.

Noting how Diego's demeanor changed, Martin questioned, "Is it the symbols? You mentioned you looked at them."

Diego sighed because he didn't want to talk about the symbols. His significant other had asked him to stop helping in the investigation and for some reason he feared what could come if he continued to help in a direct way. "If I'm being honest, I simply glanced at them. I need more time to figure it out. I came to talk to you about Kate."

Something was definitely off about Diego. "We need your help, and I appreciate you for coming here to discuss Kate's death. Those symbols mean something, and we need answers before anyone else dies."

"Just give me a bit more time and I will figure it out," Diego shared. He knew this was a game of hangman because that's what the symbols were. They were a code that the killer wanted someone to figure out. He needed to break that code before he shared anything else.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Finding Victor alone in the study, Maggie mentally took a moment to calm her nerves before entering. She pretended she was looking for something. "So, are you helping Ciara?"

"I am," Victor announced eyeing his wife. "What are you looking for?"

Making up something off the top of her head, Maggie claimed, "I'm looking for one of my cook books. It's a celestial blue color. Have you seen it?"

Victor had never seen a book that fit that description. "No. What's really going on here, Maggie?"

Maggie knew she couldn't avoid this any longer. Turning to face her husband, she broke down in tears as she revealed, "I'm worried about you, Victor. I'm worried about your personality shifts and if I'm talking to the real you right now."

Thrown by Maggie's sudden shift in mood, Victor struggled in what to say. His head was hurting, so that didn't help. "Maggie, you're talking to me. I am still here."

"Are you?" Maggie immediately released. "I know Kate's death was a surprise for everyone, but I don't see you reacting to it at all. I know she was important to you. I know you loved her at one time."

Victor didn't want to get into this. "I respected Kate. That's true. I am doing what I can to help find whoever did this to her."

Maggie found some relief in knowing Victor cared enough to get answers for Kate's death, but she couldn't let this go. "Does Philip know? After the funeral, I tried to talk to you about how you didn't say a word to Philip at the services and you shut me out. Philip lost his mother, and he's about to lose you, too."

Struggling in hearing Maggie's words, Victor felt moved in some ways. "I need you to hear me when I say I still want what's best for my family – you included. This next part doesn't include you because I know you work, you do what you have to… to survive."

"You sound like you're already saying goodbye."

"You know my time is limited," Victor countered. "Going back to what I said, I want what is best for my family, but my coldness… my silence towards some of my family is me giving them space. I want them to want what's best. I want them to strive for it, too, without me – my help, my push, because I won't be here to do it later."

Maggie looked down a bit surprised by Victor's response. Maybe she had read this all wrong. Maybe he still loved her and his family.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, at Lucas's home, Philip headed into the hallway to take a call; he recognized the number. "Hey, Meems."

Mimi released a heavy sigh as she stated, "I'm sorry about your mom. I can't imagine what you're going through."

Unsure of what to say, Philip replied, "I think you can. You lost your dad."

Mimi immediately reflected on how she blocked the fact that she accidentally killed her father, but her mother took the blame for it. She hadn't thought of that in some time and didn't want to dwell on it. "I understand if you want to put things on hold with Tyler. I'll keep working on what we can do to get him back."

"Actually," Philip released catching Mimi's full attention. He waited for a moment to think about how to best communicate where he was now on Tyler. "I can't help you anymore. I'm not going to try for Tyler anymore."

Surprised by the news, Mimi tried to convince Philip to change his mind. "What about our son? He deserves a better life. He deserves to be with his parents."

Shaking his head, Philip countered, "As far as he knows he is with his parents, and he's honestly better off for it."

Rex led Cassie down the stone-colored stairs as she complained, "I think you should hold off on meeting with EJ because we need to be here."

Rex argued, "I know this isn't about family. You simply want me to stay away from the DiMeras again."

Cassie placed her hand on the rail as she commented, "It's fun being bad and playing with fire, but we both know from experience any connection to that family is death."

Rex sighed and glanced back at Cassie in time to hear Philip tell Mimi he had to go. Knowing his twin sister, Rex quickly grabbed her arm before she could question Philip. "Don't."

Cassie pulled her arm away from Rex and gave Philip an annoyed look once he put his phone in his pocket. "Why were you talking to the witch?"

Philip kept his right hand in his pocket and shared, "Mimi wants me to help get our son back, but I told her I cannot do it."

Pleased, Cassie stated, "It's probably wise you decided not to help Mimi." She turned to Rex to agree with her.

Rex simply nodded his head. He didn't want to say anything about the situation with his sister around. He was curious about Mimi and Philip's son.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meeting up at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Brady placed his fork on his plate in frustration. He barely ate any of his food. "My grandfather has fixed things to assure I have no claim to Titan even if he retires. I don't know the details, but he's clearly got a plan in place for when he steps down."

Kristen heard Brady, but she couldn't stop thinking about Delphi's coming out of her coma and what it meant for her future. There was so much she didn't know about the business she created with her brother and untrustworthy sister-in-law. Jack and Nicole's questions earlier only caused her to distrust her brother more.

"Kristen?" Brady leaned forward and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Kristen nearly jumped when she turned her attention to Brady. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

Brady nodded his head in agreement. "It really has. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Unsure of what she was going to do, Kristen figured she needed to find a way to help Brady and herself. She looked down at her blue bracelet before turning her focus to how Brady continued to hold her hand. They felt so good together. She didn't want to lose this. Reflecting over her desire to have both power and love, she considered that maybe it was time to move onto the next part of her plan.

"I guess I'll check in with Belle and see if she has plans when Victor retires," Brady released unaware that he lost Kristen to her thoughts again.

Delphi's attack seemed to distract her brother in ways, but he still managed to head out of town for a reason that was still a mystery to her. She still had the news that Ezra was working for Victor and figured the best time to drop that information would be after Delphi woke up. Maybe Ezra working for their enemy would distract them enough to buy her some time. What if it wasn't enough though?

Fearing Peter and Delphi would try to push her out of Blake Inc immediately, Kristen decided to rush her plan to solidify her relationship with Brady and keep her hands in the business she helped create. "You can work for me," she suggested. "Work with me and Peter. I need you at my side."

Brady looked to Kristen and wasn't sure what to say.

Bussing a table nearby, Alex stopped what he was doing and headed for the back to make a call in private. Placing his phone against his ear, the call went straight to voicemail. "Dammit." Alex decided not to leave one and pushed the power button on his phone. "Where are you, great-uncle? We need to talk."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Elvis, I felt like this could not wait any longer," Zita released. Her voice sounded through EJ's phone so Sami could hear as well.

EJ exchanged a glance with his wife before asking his cousin, "What is it?"

"It is Nazario," Zita began. "I believe he is withholding secrets. He may be conspiring with others besides the two of us. Something has changed within him. I do believe he is no longer on our side."

Rubbing his chin, EJ wasn't pleased with this latest development. He knew something had shifted when Nazario became skittish on taking and returning his calls. "Tell me what you have noticed specifically."

Zita confided, "He has disappeared at times to make lengthy phone calls, and he has also left town without a word." Her voice suddenly got quiet. "I believe he has returned. I will check in later."

With his cousin off the phone, EJ turned to Sami with a look of impatience. "Loyalty to family means nothing anymore." He wondered who Nazario turned to because he wasn't the type to go rogue alone.

Sami moved closer to EJ and caressed his arm. "What's our next move?"

EJ sighed and answered, "It's time to move forward with our plan concerning The Families. Too much change is happening, and we must finish this."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Gabi stood alone next to T's gravestone at the cemetery. She made sure Manny could watch Carter for a bit, so she could meet with T's parents. Eyeing her father's antique watch from time to time, she wondered what was taking T so long. She sent him a text earlier, but she still hadn't heard from him. "Please tell me you're coming. I can't tell your parents the truth without you being here."

Hearing footsteps behind her, Gabi turned around hoping it was T. Unfortunately, his parents had joined her.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," Mrs. Winchester released. "We told you to stay away from our son!"

Gabi wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't say anything. She just froze and looked them over.

Walking away from the willow tree, Mr. Winchester moved closer. "Are you here to concede what is rightfully ours? Are you ready to hand over the boy?"

Gabi couldn't stay quiet any longer. "The _boy_ has a name. His name is Carter. He…"

"Not if we have any say in it," Mrs. Winchester cut in. She moved over to her son's gravestone and replaced the wilted flowers with fresh ones.

Confused, Gabi shot back, "Say in what exactly?"

Grabbing her husband's hand, T's mother revealed, "We think TJ or DJ sound nice. We're leaning towards Dean Winchester Junior though."

Even more upset, Gabi raised her voice. "Carter isn't just some pet you can rename? He is your grandson! He is T's son!"

"Yes, he is _our_ grandson!" T's father agreed. "This is why he belongs with us, and not you! The boy belongs with family since his father is dead!"

"No… I'm not," T's voice suddenly sounded. With all his strength and concern for his son, he forced himself out of Will's mansion and managed to take an Uber to the cemetery. It was so weird being in front of his parents again.

T's parents turned around and were shocked to see their son standing in front of him. "What's going on?" his mother released in fear as she dropped the lifeless flowers to the ground. "Are you real?" She struggled in accepting what was in front of her because her son looked different. He had aged from the boy she remembered.

It was so surreal seeing the shock and concern on his parents' faces. T didn't know what to make of it. "Yes. I'm alive. I didn't die in that explosion overseas. Someone found me and helped me heal so I could return to Salem."

Mr. Winchester was the first to rush to his son's side – to wrap his arms around T. It was odd for Gabi to see the dean melt at the sight of his son. She watched as Mrs. Winchester did the same. Emotions she hadn't seen from them in some time were suddenly back.

T's mother began to kiss T on his forehead as she cried, "I can't believe it's you. You're really here."

T began to feel overwhelmed and struggled in asking for space. "I… I need a minute," he stated hoping they would back off.

Unfortunately, T's parents wouldn't let go. They continued to crowd him, and Gabi recognized right away that T was about to have another episode. Stepping between them, she tried to calmly push, "You need to give him space. He needs space to breathe."

The Winchesters turned to Gabi and wondered why she was still there. "What do you know about what our son needs?"

With his parents' focus off him, T took a few steps back and breathed a few times. He made sure to keep his distance as he shared, "I've been in Salem for a while. I wasn't ready to see you because I wasn't sure how to respond. Gabi knew I was in Salem, and we have been talking."

Mr. Winchester began to worry. "What lies has she told you?"

"There haven't been any lies." He struggled a bit because his parents were staring at him again. Their eyes were so intense… so full of judgment and fear. "Gabi told me everything… about my son… and how you want custody of Carter."

Mrs. Winchester moved closer to T, but she noticed the way he stepped backwards every time she did. It was almost as if T was afraid of her. "It's good you know the truth because you can help us get your son back."

T attempted to breathe deeply as he mentally told himself to remain strong and firm on what he believed was best. "Carter is _my_ son, and I want him to stay with Gabi for now. I want the both of you to drop this!"

T's mother was about to say something, but Mr. Winchester stopped her. "We'll drop it. We'll respect what you want, but we hope you will spend time with us. We want to know everything. We are so sorry for everything that happened. Do you forgive us?"

T glanced at Gabi, who was relieved to hear T's parents say they would drop their suit for custody of Carter. He breathed before returning his gaze to his mother and father. "I forgive you."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that evening, Anna stepped into Joselyn's office after knocking on the open door. "Joselyn, do you have a moment?"

Joselyn stood up from her desk and motioned Anna to take a seat. "Sure." Though she appreciated the visit from someone she knew, she wondered why Anna was there.

Anna didn't take a seat even if the topaz-colored chair looked extremely comfortable. "I won't be long. I simply came by to tell you I am leaving Salem. I've got a late flight tonight."

Still unsure of what to make of Anna's visit, Joselyn questioned, "And you came to tell me this in person?"

Stepping further into the office, Anna explained, "I came because I need a favor from you. Tony is clearly not here, but if you get any impression that Renée could have him, please let me know. I only need to know he's okay."

Empathizing with Anna's concern, Joselyn gave her a nod. "I hope he's okay, and I hope he's far from here with this killer on the loose. I really hope the cops get answers as to who is responsible for all these hangings."

In one of the hospital rooms, Delphi's eyes began to flutter; she was finally coming out of her coma. When her eyes finally opened, she began to take in her very grim surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked herself mentally.

Hearing the monitors next to her, Delphi realized she was at the Salem University Hospital. The beeping caused her to pay attention to her own heartbeat. She was alive. She survived her attack.

 _Her attack_. Delphi remembered everything. She remembered the struggle she experienced as she tried to get away from the serial killer – the man responsible for all those hangings. She needed to tell someone the truth – everything she knew. She needed to reveal the man behind that mask.

The door swung open. Delphi felt relief because she could tell this person everything. When she made eye contact with the person who entered, fear filled her eyes once more. It was him. It was the man who tried to kill her.

Frozen in place, Delphi could only watch as a pillow was placed over her face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: We Could Be at a Breaking Point – Monday, November 21st, 2016**

 **S** urvival. How do you survive when the person you need saved from is yourself?

* * *

Josh didn't care if it was after midnight or close to freezing outside. This was it; his last chance to clear out the boxes he was blackmailed into keeping at The Chill. Parking near the storage entry in the back of the building, he propped the door open so he could get in and get out – be rid of whatever Delphi wanted him to keep at The Chill. She was responsible for those texts. He was convinced of this more than ever. It just made too much sense.

Picking up the closest box, Josh felt the weight of it before returning it to the ground. He eyed the boxes for a second; he was tempted to peer inside – to find out what was inside all of them. "Stop," he whispered to himself. "I can't waste time. These need to be out – tonight." He hated that he put his wife and unborn son in this position. He hoped this stress didn't bleed into their lives.

Josh also felt guilty for taking money from The Chill and keeping everyone in the dark about everything. "It will all be over soon once I've dumped all the boxes." Realizing he hadn't fully thought of how he would get rid of everything, he considered the possibility that the boxes contained something harmful – something that could contaminate water or the air. Maybe he should look inside them just in case.

Hearing a loud bang on the back door, Josh jumped. "What the…" He turned around to see who was outside. It was Ezra.

With Josh looking towards him, Ezra raised his voice. "We need to talk." He wasn't going to walk away from this.

When Ezra took his first step inside the storage room, Josh didn't stop him because he didn't want a scene in case someone was outside. "Aren't you tired of saying that? What do you want? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Ezra returned before revealing, "I've been following you. What are you doing here late at night?"

Josh wasn't happy Ezra kept getting in the way. He glanced at the boxes he planned to get rid of tonight before telling his wife's ex, "You need to leave me alone because I have nothing to do with your family."

Noting how Josh kept eyeing the boxes next to them, Ezra questioned, "What's inside those boxes? Is my mom connected to them?"

Josh didn't want to confirm anything. He wanted Ezra to leave so he could avoid adding more complications to his plate.

Ezra kept pushing because he wanted to know what his parents had involved themselves with as well. "Just tell me, and I'll leave you alone."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Josh finally said, "Ask your mom when she wakes up. I have no answers to give."

"Fine." Inpatient, Ezra reached out his hand to open one of the boxes.

Josh reacted quickly and grabbed Ezra's arm. "Don't. I need to lock up and get back to Abby." He had to leave if he planned to get rid of Ezra. He could return afterwards if Abby didn't wake up.

Ezra eyed the way Josh held his arm. This didn't feel right, but he wondered if Josh was scared. He didn't want to cause trouble for him. He simply wanted answers. "Okay," he agreed hoping he could convince Josh outside to just tell him what his parents were doing. He could help him.

Letting go of Ezra's arm, Josh led him outside and locked the back door. When they turned around, Josh was surprised to see Chad getting out of his sparkling blue car. What was he doing here? Josh thought quickly and whispered to Ezra, "Stay quiet and don't say anything."

Wanting to prove to Josh he wasn't a threat, Ezra obliged. Before Chad approached them, he received a call from the hospital. Since it was so late, he answered right away. "Hello?" He believed he was about to receive news that his mother was finally out of her coma.

Eyeing Chad as he walked over, Josh considered how he should handle this. He needed to find out why Chad was there and how long he planned to stick around. He needed to get rid of those boxes while he had the chance – while Delphi was in a coma.

Before Chad or Josh could say something, Ezra announced, "I have to go to the hospital." His voice revealed he just received some troubling news. Chad and Josh weren't sure if they should ask if everything was okay, but it didn't matter because Ezra quickly left and didn't give them time to say anything.

With Ezra gone, Chad looked to Josh and questioned, "Why are you here?" He was curious to know why Ezra was there as well.

"Ezra has been worried about something and keeps following me around," Josh answered with frustration. He avoided giving specifics to stall so he could formulate a better answer. "What about you?"

Scratching the back of his head, Chad explained, "Will finally fell asleep after spending the day at his dad's. I want to get some stuff done tonight, so I can spend more time with him tomorrow." Curious, he asked, "What is Ezra bothering you about?"

Out of time, Josh wrapped his arms around his body to fight off the cold as he revealed, "I discovered something about Ezra, and he is worried I'm going to tell someone."

"Should you?"

With discomfort written all over his face, Josh stated, "It's not my place, but I think you should know."

Chad's interest was definitely piqued. "Tell me."

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

"You need to drop this now," Josh rushed Ezra suddenly before Chad and Will's wedding.

Ezra seemed surprised and quickly responded in a quieter yet intense way, "I already told you I am not the one sending you those text messages. What do I have to do to prove to you that it's not me?"

Josh shook his head because he did not trust Ezra even if he seemed genuine in his denial of guilt. Exhaling audibly, he replied, "There's nothing you really can do. You are the only one I know that knows about that damn video."

Ezra looked down for a moment. "I told you before that I believe someone sent it to me hoping I would use it to keep you from marrying Abby. I don't know what else to do either."

Josh shook his head and struggled because he wanted this over. He didn't enjoy the position he was in and couldn't lose his wife or son because of a past mistake. "Fuck this… I still don't trust you, and I will get you somehow."

Before Josh could walk away, Ezra grabbed his arm to make him stop. "Wait." After Josh jerked his arm from his grasp, Ezra said, "If I tell you a dark secret of mine, will you trust me then? Will you believe me when I say I am not the one who is sending those texts and that I won't tell Abby about the video? You'll have something on me… I'm putting my trust in you."

Josh was skeptical. "How can I trust your secret isn't a lie?"

Ezra gave Josh a look of genuine shame. "I wouldn't lie about this."

Josh could see this was something big. "Fine."

Ezra cleared his throat and said, "Not here."

Josh followed Ezra into the garden to a nearby willow tree. "So, what's this big secret?"

Ezra's eyes grew as he took a moment to catch his breath. His anxiety had clearly taken control. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered to himself before saying, "Okay. Here it goes." Locking eyes with Josh, he confessed, "I forced myself on Will…"

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, November 21st, 2016_

* * *

Josh looked down and reflected on how he was exploited while he lived in Georgia. It continued in Salem thanks to Delphi. How did she find that video? The stress and the trauma were too much for him to think clearly. Wishing this could be over and needing Chad's focus off him, he revealed, "Ezra almost raped Will."

"What?" Chad mirrored Josh as he looked down while he continued to scratch the back of his head. "What do you mean… what do you mean by _almost_?"

With Chad processing the news, Josh realized his mistake. "I should not have said anything."

Still in disbelief, Chad excused Josh's guilt. "No. I'm glad you told me. Go home and be with Abby. You don't have to come in at all. We've got everything covered here."

Josh sighed. Though he managed to get Chad off his back, he knew he wouldn't get to the boxes now. "I'm sorry," he released before leaving.

Chad headed into The Chill unsure of what to think. He wondered why Will didn't tell him about what Ezra did to him. All this time… every time they hung out with Ezra… not a single word. "What is Will thinking? Is he trying to protect Ezra?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Later that morning, Theo managed to return to school without his mother fretting too much over him. Walking through the halls with Ciara, he quickly picked up that others were talking about him. He tried not to let it bother him by focusing on other things. "Things seem different. Did they do work on the school while I was comatose?"

Ciara continued to confidently lead Theo to their locker. It felt like forever since they did that together. "I guess they painted the halls a bit to a different shade of blue, but most of the decorations are for the charity ball coming up. We're definitely going to that by the way."

Standing next to Theo and Ciara's locker, Milena forced a smile when she made eye contact with Theo. "You're back… welcome!" The enthusiasm in her voice was clearly strained. With that over, she quickly turned her attention to Ciara. "So, the two of us should head to class. I need to talk to you about something very important. We should give the mute some time alone to adjust."

Unimpressed with how cold Milena was towards Theo, Ciara replied, "Actually, I need to talk to Carver about something, so you can head to class alone. I'll catch up in a second."

Milena rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine."

After Milena walked away, Ciara opened their locker and told Theo. "Ignore her and the others. I'm happy to have you back." With her hand ready to close their locker, she questioned, "Need anything in here?"

Theo shook his head, so Ciara slammed it shut. He still felt uncomfortable with the looks he was getting and hoped it didn't mess with Ciara too much.

Heading towards their first period, Ciara noted the stares she was getting as well. She tried her best to look past the unwanted attention and struggled because she felt like there was nothing she could say to distract Theo from it all.

Theo couldn't help noticing the discomfort in Ciara. He watched as she awkwardly placed her hair behind her ears. Her confidence seemed to waver.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Rubbing his eyes as he yawned, Chad entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee. He poured himself a cup and noted Will was making breakfast; he hoped it was a sign that his husband was having a better day and not Will just ignoring his pain by focusing on something else. It still felt strange knowing Kate was dead.

Will told himself he needed to continue pushing through his grief by focusing on others and keeping a positive attitude. It's what Kate would want him to do even if he wanted to find the person responsible for ending her life. Thinking back to the numerous conversations he had with his family members at his father's home about the family's next move, he was encouraged to take a step back and let the older adults take care of everything. Chelsea promised Victor was on it in case the cops couldn't figure it out.

Will didn't feel sure about anything. He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind again and noticed Chad was putting extra cream and sugar in his coffee, which was unusual. "Chad. Everything okay?"

Focused on his coffee, Chad avoided eye contact with Will by keeping his back towards him. He struggled with what Josh told him earlier. Though he felt disappointed that Will would keep such a horrible secret, he didn't want to upset his husband by pushing the topic. "I'm fine."

Will turned off the stove since he finished cooking. He moved to Chad's side planning to give him a hug, but he stopped himself because he sensed something was off about his husband. He noted aloud, "You were out late. Where did you go?" He wasn't happy Chad went out at night alone.

Placing the caerulean coffee cup on his lips, Chad took a sip before sharing, "I worked a bit at the office." He turned around and, without thinking, added, "I ran into Josh there."

Confused and concerned, Will wondered if Josh was the reason Chad seemed off. Needing emotional and physical contact, he leaned in and gave Chad a quick peck on the lips. Fortunately, Chad didn't seem to mind. "Why was Josh there?"

Chad took another sip from his coffee before suggesting, "I think Josh was working late as well."

Turning around to return to the stove, Will wondered, "Maybe I should check in on Josh and Abby to make sure everything is okay." What if Chad knew something he didn't feel comfortable sharing about Josh and Abby? It would make sense as to why he was out of it.

Chad followed Will. "You don't have to do that. I sent Josh home as soon as I got there." Clearing his throat, he changed the subject. "Have you heard anything from Ezra lately?" He cringed bringing him up to his husband.

Will grabbed a few plates from the cabinet. "Ezra sent me a text yesterday telling me Delphi could come out of her coma soon."

Even though Ezra didn't seem happy when he left, Chad wondered if that was the news Ezra got when he left The Chill earlier. He didn't like that Ezra still had access to Will or the fact that Will allowed it. Before he could say anything, Will's phone suddenly beeped rather loudly.

Placing the plates on the counter, Will grabbed his phone and unlocked it. "I just got a text from Aunt Jennifer," he announced in a curious tone. He hoped his dad was okay. After he read the message, shock filled him because he couldn't believe what she sent him.

Jen sent: "I just found out that Delphi died at the hospital early this morning. I'm telling you because I know you are friends with her son, Ezra."

Will looked up to Chad and, somewhat dumbfounded, shared the news. "Delphi is dead. I guess she didn't wake up. I've got to talk to him." He couldn't stop thinking about how he felt when his father told him of Kate's death. Ezra had to be a mess.

Without thinking, Chad stopped Will from doing anything. "Don't!"

Confused, Will didn't understand why Chad would stop him like this. "Ezra's mom is dead. You know how important she is to him."

Chad realized he needed to convince Will this was a bad idea so he didn't suspect anything. "I'm just saying we should think about this. I mean, you should give Ezra space until he's ready to talk. You know how Ezra is." He had Will second guessing his decision to call Ezra, so he continued, "You said you wanted to check on Josh and Abby. I will head into The Chill today, and you can do that."

Will placed his phone on the counter and nodded his head. If he didn't hear anything from Ezra today, he would send him a text later. "I'll check in on Abby and Josh after breakfast. It's ready by the way. Breakfast that is."

"Smells good," Chad released hoping Will could just forget about Ezra. He didn't want him anywhere near Peter's son. Mentally shaking his head, Chad reflected on how he and Ezra managed to become friends. Though he questioned his trust in Ezra, he still felt bad for him because of his mother's death. In the end though, Ezra's grief did not come close to his concern for Will.

After sitting down for breakfast, T entered and announced, "I officially have plans to spend Thanksgiving with my parents."

Will pointed to a plate of food next to him. "Hungry?"

T gladly nodded his head before grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets.

Watching his friend intently, he smiled and said, "I'm happy for you. I was thinking that maybe you should do therapy with your parents. It could help the three of you get through this." Though he was smiling, internally, Will reflected on how life managed to continue without Kate.

Chad agreed with Will. "I think that would be good for you."

T remembered how Marlena offered her help. "I'll think about it," he replied.

"No pressure of course," Will released inhaling deeply right after. Guilt was seeping into Will as he wondered if he was erasing his grandmother by continuing with life without her. What if he was doing this to T because he couldn't deal with his own struggles?

Chad watched as T returned the orange juice to the fridge. "How are you feeling about everything?"

T took a seat next to Will. "Hanging out with my parents… I'm nervous… real nervous."

While Will encouraged T that he wasn't doing this alone, Chad hoped this meant T would move out soon.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Handing Kimmy another cup of coffee, Eric stated, "I hope you can help me with my photo shoot. Jen has already put a story out on my art show in print and online, and I need your help to get the word out even more."

Kimmy gave Eric a smile and promised, "You can count on me. What you're doing is so important and will help so many lives."

Nicole made her way downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen when she saw Eric and Kimmy Nguyen sitting together having coffee. She didn't understand what was happening because Eric didn't tell her he planned to have company today – as far as she could remember. This had to be a secret meeting. Eric hoped she wouldn't find out.

Storming into the kitchen, Nicole placed her hands on her hips and rhetorically asked, "Did you forget I was here?" She didn't give Eric a chance to respond and accusingly released, "You're seriously doing this. You're really putting yourself back on the foster parent list without me!"

Eric stood up and realized Nicole read this situation all wrong. He didn't understand his wife's confusion when he told her the night before that Kimmy was coming by. "Nicole…"

Standing as well, Kimmy grabbed her things because she didn't want to be in the middle of whatever this was. "I should go. Just send me the revised information, and I'll make sure it gets out." She didn't want to be in the way. "I can see myself out."

Eric apologized to Kimmy, but she didn't audibly respond in any way as he walked her out the door. With the door shut, he returned to Nicole in the kitchen and wondered why she would react this way. "I didn't put myself on the foster parent list. How would that even work with you not wanting to be on it? Kimmy was here because I need her help in spreading the word about my photo shoot tonight. I want to get a few last-minute pieces done before my art show tomorrow."

Absolutely embarrassed that she jumped the gun and assumed the most absurd thing possible, Nicole looked away from Eric. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say at this point. "I forgot your art show is tomorrow. Things have been so busy." Her mood had definitely gotten the best of her, and she had brought Eric down as well.

"Where are you, Nicole?" Eric questioned. "You haven't been with me in a while."

Nicole continued to look away. "Things have been so busy," she repeated. "I have to go in. I'll talk to you later."

Eric sighed but grabbed his phone immediately. He needed to send Kimmy the information for his photo shoot tonight as well as the special family photo shoot he was doing during his art show tomorrow.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Arianna took the day off for personal reasons," Martin quickly announced so they could focus on their cases.

John remembered how Marlena told him Arianna could be pregnant. She did seem to struggle through most of the day yesterday. "Hopefully, she's okay," he stated.

Martin agreed with a nod. He stared at John, Hope, Bo, and Steve ready to move on. "Any updates on your cases?"

Raising her eyebrow, Hope shared, "With T telling his parents he's alive, I believe it's time we bring him into the station to ask him follow-up questions. T stated he's willing to come in. Shane Donovan is currently looking into the whereabouts of his brother to see if he still has any continued connection to Stefano DiMera, even if the patriarch is dead."

"We also spoke with Maggie Kiriakis," John revealed. "She shared she saw Kate the night she died at Chez Rouge. Apparently, Kate was on a date with a young man, but Maggie can't ID the man. She's also unsure if Kate left with the man because the young man left before Kate did… according to Maggie."

Martin's eyes went down as he processed what Hope and John shared. "Tad Winchester continues to be a person of interest due to the timing of his return to Salem. We have his story on where he has been since he disappeared overseas, but so far, we have no one to confirm any of those details. Have Agent Donovan call me the next time you talk."

As Hope agreed, Steve stepped forward. "We received confirmation that Mathieu Foss most likely hung himself to get attention from Sonny through our investigation. Mathieu sent text messages to Sonny from a new phone number the entire day hinting he planned to do something so Sonny would always remember him. We have him on camera buying everything he needed to kill himself. We also have the receipt."

Martin continued to look down. "This means Mathieu has no connection to the serial killer past his attack outside of R7." He began to wonder if Mat lied about the attack as well.

"…which also means Saunders is connected to our serial killer," Bo released.

Shaking his head, Martin commented, "Saunders had to know something about the killer because according to Diego and other evidence, he doesn't fit the original victims much like Kate Roberts and Delphi Blake-Lee didn't." Lifting his eyes to Bo and Steve, he asked, "What's your next move? Are we considering that there may be a different connection between Saunders, Delphi, and Kate?"

Bo made a ticking sound and answered, "We're considering bringing Sonny in to tell him the truth about Mathieu while asking him if he knows anything about Saunders that Victor, Maggie, and everyone else in the Kiriakis mansion hasn't already told us." He grabbed a blue pencil wondering what could connect Saunders, Delphi, and Kate.

Cutting in, Steve argued, "My nephew, Sonny, has gone through a lot recently and may not be in a place to receive this news or help us, so I think we should leave him be."

John rubbed his chin and countered, "But he could have information for us, and we should still try."

Curious to get the big picture, Martin questioned, "Is there more to Sonny's issues besides finding Mathieu hung on his property?"

Steve nodded his head. He wasn't sure Adrienne would appreciate him sharing this information, but he thought it could be important in protecting her son. "Recently, Sonny was caught with prescription drugs in his system – opioids. He claims he never took anything, but it's tearing him down. He's not really talking to anyone because he's second guessing himself."

"Someone could have drugged him," Martin whispered more to himself. He thought back to how Arianna seemed weird the day before. "At the very least, I want someone to check in with Sonny. He could be connected to our killer somehow in the same way Will and Chad are." Knowing Sonny's sexual orientation, he wondered if they should set up a few cops to keep watch over him.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at Salem High, Ciara and Theo grabbed lunch and headed for a table Theo wasn't familiar with. "There's someone I want you to meet," Ciara explained.

Theo continued to note that people were either avoiding him or keeping their eyes focused on him. He hated this. It was really getting to him. Theo wished he could soothe his anxiety like he could with others. Thinking about it, he wondered if he could do that for others now.

Ciara finally stopped and placed her tray on a table where a few upper classmen were sitting. There were two specifically she wanted Theo to meet. "Theo, this is Topher Adams and his boyfriend, Everson Lopez. Topher is a senior, who changed his schedule around, so he could have lunch with his boyfriend."

With a partial smile, Theo released, "It's nice to meet you." He recognized this was part of Ciara's plan to own high school socially. He didn't want to get in the way. He knew he had to play his part.

The most popular kid in high school smiled at Theo before turning his attention to Ciara. "So, are you still down to help us with the charity ball? Is your friend going to help?"

Ciara nodded her head. "Of course, and I want you to know that my birthday party is coming as well, so you can expect an invite."

Everson's eyes lit up. "Does that mean we're going to have a huge blowout at Casa Kiriakis? Your grandfather is worth some major coin!"

Ciara smiled again. "It's on, and it's going to be epic."

Hearing the beep from someone's watch nearby, Theo suddenly spaced and found himself standing in an empty, mostly dark room. A celestial light shined on him swaying back and forth as he tried to figure out what was happening. "Hello?" he called out in confusion. He continued to hear faint beeping sounds in the background. "Anyone there?"

Peering into the darkness, Theo saw a medium-sized music box in the distance. He wondered what it meant, but he also feared approaching it. "Someone left this…" he said. He noticed how his voice echoed through the surrounding space.

Theo swallowed hard because he realized he would have to approach the music box if he wanted to figure out how to get out of this trance. He took a few steps back and recognized immediately that the celestial light began to fade. The darkness was slowly taking over everything.

Picking up his pace, Theo ran towards the music box, but it was too late. The darkness had consumed everything around him. He took a deep breath before screaming, "Help!"

Ciara picked up that Theo had spaced in the middle of the school cafeteria and began to shake him gently. "Carver… Carver…"

"The darkness must be stopped… death must be stopped…" Theo released before coming out of his vision. He noted all eyes were on him now and quickly realized what had happened.

Clearly spooked, Topher grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Everything okay?"

Ciara turned around and tried to play everything off. "Yeah. Everything is peachy." She returned her focus to Theo and helped him take a seat. "Maybe you should drink some water."

Theo nodded his head and tried to ignore how everyone around him was weirded out. This wasn't helping anyone.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dario arrived to his older siblings' condo because Manny called him earlier and insisted he come. After greeting Manny, Arianna, and Gabi, he quickly picked up that something was wrong. "Why am I here?" He felt nervous because he feared his siblings wanted to confront him about his issues.

Arianna sighed and claimed, "It's been some time since we had a family meeting, and there are a few things we need to discuss."

Gabi was curious as well since she only arrived a few minutes before Dario. "What exactly do we need to discuss? Thanksgiving?"

Pulling her hair back, Arianna tried to contain her emotions as she shared, "This isn't about Thanksgiving… not yet anyway… I've been feeling weird recently, and it got worse yesterday. Someone suggested I take a pregnancy test, but as I expected I'm not pregnant. The way I've felt is familiar, so I knew I needed to take a different test."

When Arianna began to tear up, Manny moved quickly to grab her arm. "We're here," he encouraged. He already knew what she was going to say because she told him before Gabi and Dario arrived.

"What is it?" Dario questioned with concern.

Arianna wiped her face with her free hand and shared, "I've tested myself several times, and each test has come back positive for drugs. I don't understand how it happened, but I have drugs in my system, and as you know… I have worked too hard to make sure this day never happened."

Shocked, Gabi covered her mouth. "Oh my god. What?"

Dario thought about how Sonny found himself in a similar position. It couldn't be a coincidence. "Who would do this?" As soon as he asked the question, a name came to mind. "Alessandro. He would do this. He's done it before to Chad – except with alcohol."

"What about Ignazio?" Manny suggested reflecting on the fact that Dario kept the secret of Ignazio moving in with him from them. He still hadn't confronted Dario about it, but he didn't want to do it in front of their sisters because he knew Dario would only shut down. "Ignazio helped Alessandro in that plan, and he could have done the same to Sonny recently."

Dario shook his head in disbelief as Arianna countered, "I don't think it's Ignazio. He seems to be working with Gustavo. Gustavo is family."

Gabi quickly argued, "But Gustavo wants us to leave our lives in Salem behind. He doesn't care about our jobs here. He wants us to walk away from everything. Maybe he drugged you so you would lose your job?"

A knock sounded from outside the door. Arianna let go of Manny's hand because she knew who it was. When she opened the door, Marco rushed inside to embrace her. "I got your message. How are you feeling?"

Arianna thought about how she gave Marco the news through a voicemail. It's not how she wanted him to find out, but she couldn't change things now. "I'm feeling okay at the moment, but I'm afraid to take any kind of tablet or pill in my bedroom and in this apartment. Thanks for coming."

Dario thought about the situation Sonny was in. "What are you going to do?"

Moving away from Marco, Arianna pushed through her fear as she adamantly answered, "I have to tell my job. It's going to put me in a tricky situation, but I have to believe it will sort itself out in the end."

Marco didn't like this. "Are you sure?"

As Manny's phone beeped, Arianna reiterated, "I've done nothing wrong. I know I didn't put those drugs in my system."

"I've got news," Manny revealed after reading the text he had just received. "Gustavo is back in town. He wants us to meet him at the Salem Inn."

Remembering what Gabi suggested earlier, Arianna's head began to go on overdrive at a few different possibilities. "Tell him we can't meet with him now." Not only did she wonder if Gustavo drugged her, but she also questioned if he could be the serial killer. He was conveniently out of town when all the deaths occurred. What if he never left Salem?

Dario remained silent as he took in everything that his siblings were going through. He felt lost and somewhat self-involved because of the issues with Sonny. Guilt began to eat at him for not being there for his family.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing in front of Will and Chad's mansion, T tried to clear his mind as he continued to focus on being outside. He glanced towards the front porch of the mansion fearing that if he walked inside, he would be trapped once more. "I can't take any steps backwards." Suddenly a blue car pulled into the driveway. T didn't recognize it; he felt anxious.

Before getting out the car, Gustavo received a response from Manny. Manny claimed the family was not available at the moment. Frustrated, Gustavo whispered, "It appears no one is available."

Spotting T standing outside, he thought about the answers he needed from the young man. He needed to be sure Stefano would not come back from the grave and get in the way.

Finally exiting the car, Gustavo approached T, who kept his distance. "We must talk."

T pointed back towards the mansion and said, "I don't own this home… the owners will be available later. I can take a message…"

"Tad Winchester, I am here to speak with you," Gustavo interjected. "We must discuss your time before your arrival to Salem. I must know what you know of Stefano DiMera."

Still confused, T questioned, "Why do you think I know anything about Chad's dad?"

As he crossed his arms over his chest, Gustavo revealed, "I believe you were with Stefano in New Orleans. I believe you slept in a bed in a small closet in a lab underground."

T's body shifted nervously. "Who are you? How do you know what you know?"

Glad he received confirmation on his suspicions, Gustavo shared, "I am the justice the world needs from men like Stefano. I must be certain Stefano's legacy does not continue in any way."

Giving Gustavo further confirmation, T admitted, "I did sleep in that closet for a short time, but I never saw Stefano there. I was under the care of a weird doctor with a strange accent after I was rescued by a man named Drew. The doctor called him Iago though." Needing answers himself, T wondered, "What do you mean by Stefano's legacy?"

Gustavo flexed his muscle as he explained, "I want to end anything or anyone who desires to continue Stefano's dream… the legacy he created."

T felt uneasy with Gustavo's answer. "Are you planning to kill anyone?"

Gustavo's thoughts went to Maddalena. He took a deep breath before saying, "I must know if the strange doctor mentioned anything concerning Stefano's plans."

T thought back to his time in the lab. "I never heard anything about Chad's dad, but I do remember the lab having strange things in it."

Gustavo recalled when he walked through the abandoned lab. He found a purple powder and liquid. What were they? "Do you know anything about the purple substances in the lab?"

T nodded his head as his eyes remained focused straight ahead. "There was one time when the strange doctor told me not to touch it because it wasn't for me."

Gustavo remembered tasting the purple liquid. "Did this doctor do anything strange to you."

"I'm not aware of anything," T answered. "All I know is Stefano is dead, so no one else needs to die."

Gustavo didn't care what T thought. "I must leave." He turned around to return to his car. People were still dying.

Unnerved by what just happened, T turned and eyed the front door. He really wanted to go back inside to hide. "It's not safe. Will it ever be safe?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Alex was trying to get Sonny to leave his bedroom. He couldn't take seeing his brother so down… so blue. "You need to get your life back! You can't just lay here and do nothing. Trust me. I know from experience."

Sonny remained in bed. "There's no point, Alex. My life is over. I've lost so much, and if I leave this house, everything will be gone."

"Chad is downstairs," Alex admitted hoping it would elicit a different response from his brother. "He wants to take you out. I told him I would get you down there, so you can spend time together. He's such a good friend, and so are you."

Unfazed, Sonny insisted, "You and Chad are only wasting your time. No one is safe. Take care of what you have before it's gone."

This was only getting harder. Alex had to head into work soon, and he still needed to check in with Victor about what he overheard between Kristen and Brady. He didn't understand why his great-uncle wasn't taking his calls. "When is the last time you showered?"

"Why does it matter?" Sonny questioned. "I'm not going anywhere – ever. This bed is it for me. I'm never leaving my room."

Alex paused and breathed. He realized how broken his brother was, and it was all his fault. "Sonny…"

Chad entered the room wondering if he could offer a hand. "I know you have to work, Alex. I can take it from here."

When Alex stalled, Sonny directed his older brother. "Just go to work. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back."

Alex sighed and turned to Chad. "Call me if you need anything." Saying those words, he got a sense of déjà vu because he suddenly knew how Dario felt when he left Sonny like this.

Nodding his head, Chad patted Alex's back before moving closer to Sonny. "So… I guess we're hanging out in here then. Smells ripe."

Sonny didn't say anything at first. He turned around to see Alex finally leave. Sitting up, he asked, "How is Will doing?"

"The best he can," Chad answered. "So, you still care?"

Sonny showed he was offended. "Of course, I care. Just because I'm stuck doesn't mean I don't care about you and Will."

Chad took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What about Dario? Do you still care about him?"

Looking away, Sonny replied, "He doesn't need me to care. He has others who do."

Chad rubbed under his nose. "What do you mean? Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? Yes, Dario has his family and friends who care for him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want you there, too."

"He replaced me," Sonny claimed. He continued to avoid eye contact with Chad.

"Bullshit," Chad immediately said. "Why do you think Dario has replaced you?"

Sonny shook his head. "Qamar. Dario and Qamar are close now. Qamar comforts him, and Dario is keeping their relationship a secret from me."

Chad suddenly began to think about Will and Ezra's friendship – the secrets they were keeping from him. Shaking his head to refocus on helping Sonny, he stood up and argued, "I don't believe you, and I can tell you don't believe it either. You won't look at me, and you're just saying all of this to hide the real reason you're avoiding Dario."

Sonny didn't respond.

Chad knew he needed to approach this differently. "Look, I can understand your fear that Dario would move on to someone else because I've been there with Will. Don't get me wrong, Will and I still have issues here and there like where he puts his trust, but I know at the end of the day Will loves me. You and I both know Dario hasn't met anyone else or hooked up with Qamar. He's madly in love with you and would do anything for you."

Relaxing his arms at his sides, Chad questioned, "So, why are you really avoiding Dario?"

Sonny stared directly in front of him now. He reflected on the issues between him and Dario; he felt so weak. Dario was selfless, and it only made him feel guilty for who he was. Pushing his guilt onto Dario so he didn't have to deal with it, he said, "I'm sorry, Chad, but I cannot talk to you about this. You're his family, and I can't do this…"

Releasing a disappointed sigh, Chad took a moment to collect his thoughts to figure out what to do next. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope you know I'm your friend. We're practically family. You care about me, and I care about you." He paused for a moment before attempting to lighten the mood even if he was serious. "I care about you so much that I'm about to carry you into the shower if I have to. Your stench is just too much."

Sonny finally looked up at Chad and noted his smile. He couldn't help but smile as well. "Fine. I'll clean my body."

Chad opened the bathroom door to help Sonny out. "Don't forget to shampoo your hair!"

Sonny got out of bed and released, "I don't know. I kind of like the messy bed head look I've got going…"

After Sonny walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Chad looked the room over and started to clean. He got a smile from Sonny at least. He wished he could do more.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Though he sat in EJ's office at DiMera Enterprises, Rex struggled with his focus because he couldn't stop thinking about Mimi's baby with Philip. His former love was set on getting her son back and it didn't make sense to him. He had so many questions, but he didn't feel like he had the right to ask them.

EJ noted Rex was somewhere else. He leaned in to grab his attention. "Rex. Did you hear anything I just said?"

Rex closed his eyes and slightly shook his head to focus on EJ. "Sorry. I heard some of it. Things aren't looking good for the project because a lot of things are up in the air concerning the family heads."

EJ nodded his head. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear. I'm with you on this because your project is important for everyone's future. I'm sorry that your work got pulled into taking down those connected to my father."

"It's not your fault," Rex swiftly stated. "I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't aware of the risk. We both took a gamble. We already have the next president to worry about. Who is standing in our way now?"

EJ appreciated Rex's desire to work together on this. "As I was saying, some unexpected variables have come into play such as Vivian Alamain and Peter Blake joining the table."

Rex wasn't too worried about Peter even if he heard he could be surprisingly aggressive at times. Vivian, he wasn't too sure about. "What should I do? Should I go back to Chicago and shut down my lab?"

Immediately nodding his head, EJ directed, "I want you to continue your research, but moving forward we must remain careful in who we talk to about this. I fear our safety may have been compromised since Nazario may have flipped on us."

Rex nodded his head to show he understood. "Any idea who Nazario may have turned to?"

EJ wished he had actual answers. "It doesn't make sense knowing what I know of Nazario. He seems loyal to family, so I'm afraid someone who is family may be working against us. I can guess, but I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Rex was curious to know who EJ suspected, but once again he didn't feel it was his place to ask. "If I can help in any way, let me know." He knew his sister wouldn't approve of his last statement, but he was in this now. There was no turning back.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Still in shock that his father invited him over, Philip sat in the living room of the Kiriakis mansion studying his father's mood and body language. "Why did you ask me to come here out of the blue?"

With Kate's death and his conversation with Maggie, Victor knew he had to ease up on his pushing the family away somewhat – especially with Philip. "I know we haven't been on the best terms recently, but we do need to discuss a few things."

Philip rubbed his hands together because he wasn't expecting much. "We no longer have mom to referee our conversations anymore, so I know this will be hard."

Victor didn't respond to what his son said. "Philip, there's something I haven't told you. I'm unsure if anyone else has said a word to you, so in case they haven't…" This was hard for Victor to communicate, but he knew he had to do this. "I'm dying."

Philip blinked a few times as he processed what his dad just told him. "You're dying? What do you mean?"

"I've had a few health issues arise over the past year, and tests were done," Victor began to explain. "It turns out, I'm really sick, and my time is coming to a close."

Philip began to think about how Victor mentioned others already knew. No one told him anything, and he wondered why. A part of him questioned the possibility that Victor ordered them not to tell him. He stood up and asked, "Why are you telling me this now? Is it because mom died? Are you only telling me this now because you want to force peace between us?"

Victor didn't know how to respond. He wanted and expected so much from Philip and wanted to see his son fight for something. "Why do the answers to your questions matter?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Philip released in anger. "I can't do this with you." He contemplated leaving, but he needed to talk – to say something else. "Don't you ever get tired of games? You tell me you're dying, but you're using it to get something. What do you want from me?" He wanted an answer to his question, but then he didn't. "Actually, don't tell me. I'm not doing this. You're probably not even dying. I've got to go."

Victor stood back and watched as Philip stormed out. He was even more disappointed than before.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Turning the corner to head down the hall that led to Abby's condo, Will suddenly stopped in his tracks when he spotted Ian embracing Abby outside her front door. He froze and didn't know what to do, and unfortunately for him, Abby spotted him.

Will quickly turned the corner to hide. He knew Abby saw him because they made direct eye contact when his cousin pulled away from Ian. "Crap…" he said below his breath. The embrace… it seemed more than friendly. The shock on his cousin's face told him he saw something she didn't want him to see. He couldn't just walk away because Abby was pregnant and didn't need to stress over him seeing something she probably wanted to keep secret.

Will felt his phone vibrate. He received a text from Abby that read: "Come inside. It's safe right now."

Deciding he needed to check in with his cousin, Will turned the corner again and lightly knocked against the door once he stood in front of it. Abby pulled him inside immediately. "Hey…" he awkwardly released. He prayed the embrace wasn't really anything.

Cutting to the chase, Abby shared, "Ian is in the bathroom taking a shower. He just got off work and stopped by to check in on me."

"Check in on you…" Will echoed without really thinking. His mind was more focused on the fact that Ian was taking a shower there.

Abby tried to control her stress level by reminding herself to breathe. "I know you saw us… you know… outside my door. Stupid… I see it. I wasn't thinking obviously, but I also know Josh is out for the day trying to help at The Chill and show Qamar the ropes…"

Abby continued to babble so Will interjected, "When did you and Ian start…?" Her babbling confirmed to him that the embrace was more than a friendly one.

"That doesn't matter," Abby quickly quipped. She didn't want to give Will too many details because she figured the less he knew the better. "I really need you to keep what you saw happening between Ian and me a secret. No one else can know…"

Will felt nauseous all of a sudden. He struggled with his cousin's request and remembered Chad being awkward earlier and mentioning running into Josh at The Chill late at night. He didn't like this one bit.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

As she approached the top of the long stone-paved staircase, Kristen placed her hand on the post and paused. She couldn't stop festering over Brady's lack of response the night before.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 20th, 2016_

* * *

Brady just sat there in silence. Not a word in response to her question. "Brady… did you hear me? I asked you… I asked you to work with me… with Peter and me…"

Brady looked down for a second. He glanced up and finally replied, "I have a lot of thinking to do."

Kristen's eyes went down this time. She focused on her food. "Yeah," she released to let this conversation go. She was so disappointed.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, November 21st, 2016_

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Kristen remembered hearing the doorbell earlier. She wondered if they had guests who weren't the cops. The Salem PD had visited too frequently, and she could use a break from all their questions. When she entered the main room, she was surprised to see the room was full. Peter stood with Ezra, Delphi's parents, and a few of Delphi's siblings. She wondered what she interrupted.

"Oh good, Kristen. You're here," Mrs. Lee stated. "We just arrived to properly mourn Delphine and make sure she gets the justice she deserves."

Kristen turned her attention to Peter and noticed the discomfort in his face. Though a part of her felt relieved that Delphi was no longer a threat, she hated to see her brother like this. To keep peace with the in-laws, she said, "I'm sorry for your loss. I can't believe what happened to Delphi." They had arrived in Salem rather fast.

"We cannot believe it either," Mr. Lee stated. "We came here straight from the airport because we need to move quickly."

Peter crossed his arms and questioned, "What exactly do you plan to do?" He wanted to find the one responsible for this as much as them.

With great determination, Mr. Lee declared, "My wife, children, and I are taking over Blake Inc. effective immediately and getting revenge for everything that happened to Delphine. We will use the business's resources for whatever we need to get this done."

Dusting her hands off, Mrs. Lee swiftly said, "Now with that over, we all need to make calls to put everything in place. Also, we will be staying here for some time. Ezra, can you help your uncles and aunt settle in?"

Ezra nodded his head before asking, "Is Aunt Marigold coming to Salem, too?"

Mr. Lee answered, "Your mother's twin will be here for the funeral."

As Delphi's family began to leave the room, Kristen turned to Peter and gave him a disappointed look. She moved closer and said, "I guess you're just going to stand there now. I have a few phone calls I need to make."

Now alone with his son, Peter struggled with all the changes suddenly hitting him. "The east wing is probably where you want to settle your grandparents, aunts, and uncles."

Shaking his head, Ezra said, "I know you're mad I told them what happened to mom. I don't know why I listened to you and didn't say anything to them about her attack. Maybe mom would still be alive."

Peter sensed his son's anger more than before. "Don't blame yourself…" His thoughts focused on how Delphi's parents were able to take control of Blake Inc because they had shares they were supposed to give to Ezra when they felt business was in a good place. They also now had control of Delphi's shares now that she was dead.

"I don't," Ezra clarified. "I blame you. You're the reason mom is dead!"

"Ezra…"

Peter attempted to interject, but Ezra wouldn't allow it. "I don't know what you've got this family tied into, but mom had to pay for whatever you are doing. I hate you! I wish you never came back into our lives!"

Ezra began to walk away causing Peter to finally break down. "Don't. Please don't leave me! Ezra, I need you more than ever!"

Ezra turned around surprised to see his father respond in such an emotional manner. He didn't know what to say or do. It reminded him of how he felt when he was losing himself with Will and Abby. Taking a breath, he stated, "I can't stay because I don't trust you. I don't know if I trust anyone." He turned around and walked out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: We Could Be on to Something – Monday, November 21st, 2016**

"What have I done?" Alex struggled with how depressed his little brother was. Sonny's life had really gone to shit, and he played a big role in that.

Heading towards the kitchen of JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Alex stopped when he saw his parents talking nearby. His mother was clearly fretting over something.

"I'm so scared that Sonny and Dario's engagement is off," Adrienne disclosed. "And if it's not… there is no way we can pull off a wedding in a few weeks."

Justin didn't enjoy seeing his wife this way, and he hated that there was nothing he could really do to help his youngest son. "We have Thanksgiving this week to remind Sonny of what he should be thankful for," he attempted to assure his wife.

Alex walked away after sensing his mother still wasn't convinced. He decided to call Victor again.

Noting the look on his wife's face, Justin admitted, "It may not be time for Dario and Sonny to get married. I believe they will heal from this, but they shouldn't rush anything for a wedding."

Hearing her husband, Adrienne realized, "I must be adding to the pressure because I want this wedding to happen so badly. My fretting over the wedding and trying to convince our son and Dario to get on the ball is definitely not helping them heal." She took a deep breath to refocus her thoughts on something she could stress over. "I'll lose myself in Thanksgiving since it's on Thursday."

Near the restrooms, Alex attempted to call his great-uncle a second time, but Victor didn't answer once more. Leaving a voicemail, he said, "Uncle, call me or come into JoJo's tonight so we can talk. We have to discuss Sonny and Brady. It's important!" Alex put his phone away feeling annoyed that it seemed Victor had cut him off without telling him.

JJ, who was working a shift for his aunt, approached his cousin. "Hey. How are things going?"

Alex shifted his body towards JJ. "Hey. I'm alright. How are you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, JJ answered, "I can't complain. Are things any better for Sonny and Dario?"

Alex couldn't escape how he failed to get through to his brother earlier. "Sonny is dealing with a lot – especially since he believes Dario is having an affair." He secretly hoped it was true so that Dario and Sonny's relationship would end, and he could blame Dario for Sonny's unhappiness and not himself for what his brother was going through. He truly needed Dario to be the bad guy his Great-Uncle Victor painted him to be.

JJ found what Alex told him hard to believe. "Who does Sonny think Dario is having an affair with?"

Alex thought about what Sonny told him, and he couldn't remember the guy's name. "Sonny believed Dario was sleeping with the intern at The Chill."

Tilting his head to the side, JJ was shocked that Sonny believed Qamar and Dario were having sex. He almost laughed at the thought because he knew Qamar was straight. "The intern is my best friend. You've got him all wrong. Besides, Dario loves Sonny and wouldn't do that."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and argued, "Love isn't above anything. People lie and are broken. No one is perfect."

JJ recalled how Qamar never actually responded to his text when he asked him if he was gay. Then he remembered the way Qamar smiled at Dario during Kate's funeral. Grabbing a blue wash cloth, he decided to drop this and said, "I have tables to bus. I still think you're wrong about Dario."

Sitting at another table with his oldest daughter, Bo was glad that he and Chelsea could do this before she headed for Paris with her mother. He drank some of his soda before placing his glass down once more. "How are you feeling?"

Chelsea knew Bo was worried about her. "I'll be okay, dad. It's still very hard coming to terms with grandma's death." Reflecting on how she could have been a better granddaughter, she wanted to ask her dad if they were close to finding who did this to Kate.

Bo understood because he still missed his pop, Zack, and Alice. "The funeral was nice." He hoped they caught the man who killed his daughter's grandmother.

Agreeing, Chelsea remembered how her mother didn't like the decorations. She mentally told herself she needed to avoid thinking about the funeral too much and, instead, focus on the future. "I'll be home soon enough for Dario and Sonny's wedding."

Picking up his fork, Bo asked, "Is that still happening?"

Chelsea realized she hadn't heard anything recently about the wedding. "A while back I remember hearing that Justin and Adrienne were going to walk Dario and Sonny down the aisle."

As Bo reflected on weddings, Chelsea conceded, "Maybe it is off because Adrienne asked me to talk to Sonny and that usually means he's not in a good place." She knew Sonny was having a rough time, but she wasn't sure if she was in a place to help him.

"Would I be the one to give you away?" Bo abruptly asked.

Puzzled by her father's question, Chelsea wondered, "What are you talking about?"

Bo realized he spoke his question aloud and tried to explain himself. "If Cameron and you get engaged or if you get engaged to someone else in the future, I want to know if I would be the one giving you away."

Finding Bo's question odd, Chelsea answered by asking a question first, "Why would you ask that question? You are my father, and I wouldn't want anyone else to give me away."

Bo grinned. "I'm happy to hear that."

"I love you, dad," Chelsea affectionately stated. She was surprised by this conversation, but she also realized tension still existed between her and Bo. They needed to work through the disconnection.

"I love you, too."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With his arms crossed over his chest, John placed his fingers over his chin because EJ stood in front of him at his and Marlena's penthouse. His nephew told him he needed his assistance. "How do you want me to help you? I mean, what are you expecting here?"

After processing everything with Sami and Rex, EJ knew he had to move onto the next phase. "It's an intricate plan," he began. "Your role begins with you taking the DiMera seat at _the_ table – the table with all the heads."

Intrigued, John questioned, "What exactly are you planning? What's the end goal here?"

EJ didn't trust John completely, so he knew he needed to be careful around him. "I'm tearing down everything my father built and making sure I leave a different legacy for the DiMeras."

"Tell me more…"

Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his blue jeans, EJ said, "Hold that thought." He received a text message from Frank. His head of security uncovered information regarding the night Kate was killed. After reading Frank's text, EJ decided to test John. "What information have you gathered on Kate's death? What do you know about her stay at Salem Inn that night?"

John squinted his eyes as he studied EJ. Whatever message he received on his phone caused him to shift the subject to Kate. "You know I can't give you that information."

Pushing his father's brother more, EJ argued, "It's only a matter of time before everyone knows Kate wasn't alone the night she was killed. Someone else was in that room with her, but he left before her body was discovered."

Stepping back, John replied, "I'm curious to know how you know anything."

"It doesn't matter," EJ claimed. "It's Kate. She was there for a specific reason because she has her own place. Why would a successful woman need a room at the Salem Inn?"

Not amused, John questioned, "Do you really want my help or is this some kind of game?"

EJ placed his hands in his pockets and assured, "I do want your help, but we should cover some rules first."

"I expected as much," John admitted.

Outside, Alessandró sat in a car listening to John and EJ's conversation. Though he found something to distract his thoughts from what Gustavo and Piero were doing on the island of Maddalena, he feared EJ could cause problems for him. This wasn't a distraction he needed.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After talking to a producer over the phone, Chad took a seat on the stage at The Chill to reflect on his time with Sonny earlier. Though he was concerned about some of the things Sonny said to him, he remained hopeful because he convinced Sonny to shower. The shower seemed to help his friend, and he hoped it only got better for Sonny so they could all heal from the pain and darkness they had experienced recently.

Arriving to work, Will thought about the secret he was now keeping for Abby. He felt sick to his stomach; he hated knowing what he knew. He hated knowing the current state of Abby and Josh's marriage. Completely lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Chad was in the same room as him.

"How are Josh and Abby?" Chad called out to his husband. He hoped Will didn't have time to talk or hang out with Ezra.

Suddenly panicking, Will rushed closer to Chad and nervously asked, "Is Josh not here?"

Chad noted right away that Will seemed worried. Slightly shaking his head, he replied, "Sorry; I forgot I saw him and Qamar earlier in the basement." Curious, he questioned, "Did something happen? Why do you seem so scared about Josh?"

Realizing he wasn't masking his discomfort well, Will knew he couldn't tell Chad he feared Josh was on his way home where Abby was telling Ian to leave. He couldn't take that chance especially since Josh could walk upstairs at any point. "Abby told me earlier Josh should be here, so I worried."

Chad finally joined Will when he jumped off the stage. He embraced his husband and said, "Chill, Blue. Josh isn't cheating on Abby."

A chill ran down Will's spine. Though he wondered why Chad would say that, he decided not to comment on it. Instead, he abruptly changed the subject. "Do you have time for a snack? I could grab something in the fridge upstairs in the office, or I could order delivery."

Rubbing his stomach, Chad answered, "I'm not hungry. I can wait until dinner, but if you want something…"

Chad mentioning dinner reminded Will that he talked to Ezra on his way over. "Oh!" he interrupted his husband. "I have dinner plans with Ezra tonight, so you will have to figure out what you and T are doing." He hoped Chad wouldn't mind entertaining T solo tonight.

Triggered by the thought of Will and Ezra having dinner, Chad quickly became upset. "Why are you having dinner with him? You owe Ezra nothing…"

Thrown by Chad's sudden change in demeanor, Will calmly reminded Chad, "Ezra's mother died, and I want to be there for my friend."

Chad crossed his arms to show he didn't care what state Ezra was in. "Why does Ezra deserve your friendship after everything he has done? I don't understand why you trust him. T is the same. Both are using you, Will."

Will closed his eyes for a moment trying to catch up with Chad's feelings on this. He didn't like seeing him so bothered and truly wanted to understand. "What are you going on about, Chad? I know you've had issues with T, but I don't understand the sudden animosity towards Ezra. His mom died just like my grandma died."

Chad hated imagining what Ezra did to Will and still wanted to avoid confronting him about what he knew because he knew Will had no fault in that. He focused on his mistrust on T though. "Does any part of you think T could be the one killing all of these people – your grandmother?"

Chad was clearly upset with the way he brought up Kate and her death. Will felt the tears begin to form in his eyes, but he managed to stop himself from crying. "No. T wouldn't do that. How could you think that?"

Dropping his hands to his sides in despair, Chad explained, "T may be connected to Stefano. Stefano may have done something to T before sending him to interrupt our wedding… or maybe T killed Stefano before coming to our wedding."

Will tried to see things through Chad's perspective. "I understand why you would fear that, but I trust T. T has been afraid to leave our home this entire time." He noted how Chad's wheels were spinning due to what he said; he shook his head. Moving the conversation to Ezra, he recognized Chad had deflected on discussing him further. "What do you believe Ezra did? Why do you think Ezra doesn't deserve my friendship?"

Chad began to shake his head immediately because he didn't want to face this. He didn't want to hurt Will again by bringing this up, but he could see Will really wanted answers. With regret written all over his face, Chad admitted, "I know Ezra tried to force himself on you." His eyes watered as he questioned, "Are you okay, Blue?"

Surprised, Will couldn't stop his tears anymore. "How… how did you find out?"

Chad immediately felt the disappointment in hearing confirmation from Will. "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other."

Feeling guilty for more reasons now, Will realized his mistake. "This happened before we got back together, Chad, and Ezra felt horrible for how it went down. He even called himself a monster." He remembered how Ezra tried to hurt himself.

"Did he really say that about himself?"

"Yes," Will confirmed it completely missing the tone of Chad's question. "Ezra didn't rape me because he stopped when I told him to stop. I believe he still thinks he did though."

Stuck on the fact that Ezra called himself a monster, Chad wondered, "Maybe Ezra is the killer."

"What?" Will was about to question Chad more but stopped when Josh and Qamar joined them. He wondered why Chad was set on naming T and Ezra as the ones responsible for all these hangings. He questioned if Chad was hiding something now, but he recognized the fact that Chad was overprotective. When he saw things one way, it was hard for him to see it a different way.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Annoyed with how Marco had abandoned her, Renée arrived to the DiMera mansion hoping to discuss something with EJ. When the front door opened, she gave Sami an unimpressed glare as she wrapped her celestial blue shawl around her shoulders. She asked, "Is my brother home?"

Sami noticed right away that Renée didn't seem to have the patience to pretend with her today. "EJ is in a meeting and can't be bothered."

Showing herself in, Renée decided, "I can talk to you about my request then."

Sami truly didn't want to talk to Renée, but she knew she needed to do this for EJ and their family. Closing the front door, she asked, "What is your request?"

Renée figured a straightforward approach would be best. "I want to move into the family mansion." She feared being alone with a serial killer on the loose.

Immediately feeling uncomfortable with the idea of Renée moving into the mansion, Sami recognized this was a big decision. She knew EJ trusted her judgment, but she also didn't want to rush a decision that could put them in a compromising position. "What about Marco? Is he planning to move in as well? I know how he feels about the family."

Denying it, Renée simply stated, "Marco is watching over my home, but he is not living here nor there."

Sami showed confusion when she turned her head to the side. She pushed for an explanation by asking, "Why wouldn't you stay with your son and where exactly will he be staying?"

Renée deflected, "It's been some time since I lived in the mansion. I want to feel closer to the family, the richness of the DiMera history."

Renée didn't want to answer her questions about Marco, so Sami mentioned, "I've brushed up on the DiMera history. André faked your death here – that was the last time you lived in this mansion."

Renée didn't need the reminder because it only triggered her to remember what André did and the fear she experienced that night and the many nights after. She also recalled what Joselyn said to her about the current serial killer on the loose as well as what the cops told her later. Attempting to remain calm, she said, "I feel safer here now because security is competent."

"Marco used to be head of security," Sami brought to Renee's attention purposely.

Shaking her finger, Renée warned, "Don't put words in my mouth." She adjusted her purse over her shoulder and complained, "This was clearly a mistake. I'll talk to my brother."

Sami quickly reached out to stop Renée from leaving. Believing she had just proved she could handle Renée, she decided, "You can move in. You can have your own personal wing."

Renée gave Sami a look of gratitude. Internally, she thought about how she had to play Sami to make her drop her guard and feel safe with her there. "We can wait for EJ to discuss the details then."

Sami smirked at her sister-in-law. "We don't have to wait."

"Let's discuss this further then," Renée smiled.

In the main room, Jade stood near the hall leading into the dining area in case Sami and Renée entered. She spied on the two women and noted how they were playing each other. As EJ's youngest sister, it was interesting watching her brother's oldest sister. Since she didn't really care for Sami, she wondered if she could have fun by connecting with Renée to annoy her brother's wife. "This could be fun, fun, fun."

Frank suddenly entered through the side door causing a startled Jade to run out of the room as fast as possible. With the phone against his ear, he picked up Sami's phone on the coffee table. "Your wife left her phone on vibrate. I don't know where she is yet."

"Please find her," EJ requested. "I believe I know who was with Kate the night she died."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Police Station, Arianna was on her way into Martin's office, when she heard a beeping noise nearby. The sound triggered her into remembering the private conversation she had with Marco in her bedroom earlier.

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

Arianna heard Marco's watch signal the time. It caught his attention as well. "My energy level is so low, but this is to be expected. I've been through withdrawals before."

Marco hated this. He left Arianna's side on the bed and moved to look over her daily vitamins on her dresser. "I know you're not worried about the withdrawals, but this isn't right. Maybe someone messed with these, so you'd unwillingly take pain pills."

Watching Marco sort through her vitamins, Arianna rubbed her stomach because nausea was really getting to her now. She hated the idea that someone broke into her home without her or Manny noticing. "How is that even possible? Who could come in so easily without a sign of breaking in?"

"It doesn't make sense," Marco agreed before accidentally dropping a pill onto the floor. It hit the ground before popping and rolling under the bed.

Pushing through the nausea, Arianna leaned down to grab the pill and noticed there was something she didn't place under her bed. "What's this?" she questioned aloud grabbing Marco's attention.

"What is what?"

Arianna pulled out a box from under her bed before making eye contact with Marco. "This isn't mine. I didn't put this here…"

* * *

 _Presently_

* * *

With Arianna now standing inside his office, Martin greeted her. "How are you feeling?" He was surprised to see her there since she took the day off.

Scratching her arm, Arianna shared, "I have something very important to talk to you about." She realized what she was doing and removed her hand from her arm.

The expression on Martin's face changed once he recognized Arianna felt discomfort with whatever she needed to discuss. "Sure. Tell me."

After a few deep breaths, Arianna announced, "I believe someone has drugged me."

With his earlier suspicions confirmed, Martin questioned, "Why do you believe this?"

Arianna began to scratch her arm again as she explained, "It appears as though someone broke into my room, replaced some of my vitamins, and put a box of drugs under my bed. Whoever is responsible most likely planned to set me up for something."

"Just like Sonny," Martin commented as he questioned if this was another distraction by their serial killer. "Do you know who would do this?"

A sudden chill hit Arianna's body. She felt cold. Wrapping her arms around her body, she shared, "It's possible my uncle may have done it." Showing more discomfort, she added, "Gustavo Toscano DiMera could be responsible for the hangings as well."

Entering the station, Joselyn ran into Marco, who was there to support Arianna. She carefully smiled at her nephew and questioned, "Is your mother here?"

Marco shook his head. "She's not."

Joselyn carefully moved closer to Marco. "I have a strange question for you," she revealed. "Does Renée have anything to do with Tony's disappearance? I know about her past with him because when I was trying to find answers on her, I uncovered a lot. I painted this picture of her in my mind, but I've learned to never to expect anything."

Rubbing his chin, Marco answered, "While I agree that sometimes people don't live up to our expectations, I do not believe my mother had anything to do with Tony's disappearance." Before he said more, he questioned, "What brings you here? Are you here about Tony and my mother?"

Joselyn adjusted her glasses on her nose after denying it. "I'm here to talk to the cops because I have information on something else." When she spotted Hope walking by, she quickly stopped her by standing in her way. "Excuse me, detective. I believe you're working on Kate's murder case." She traded a quick glance with Marco before sharing, "I saw Kate the night she died… before she died."

Hope gave Joselyn her full attention. "When exactly? Where?"

Joselyn moved the strands of hair from her face. "I met with Kate at the Salem Inn. I tried to talk to her in private in her room there, but Kate said she had a guest."

Raising her eyebrow, Hope questioned, "Any clue who was with her?"

Showing remorse and regret on her face, Joselyn answered, "I didn't see who it was or get a name, but I do remember Kate clueing me in that whoever was in her room that night was on the young side."

Hope gave Joselyn an appreciative nod as she processed the information. It corroborated what Maggie told them earlier. "Thank you for coming forward with this. Are you available to give a full report of everything that night?" As Joselyn nodded her head, Hope couldn't help wondering why she was just now coming forward with this information. She couldn't help finding the timing suspicious. Either way, this could change some things because the killer could have been sexually involved with Kate. Was the killer trying to suppress his sexuality even more?

As Joselyn followed Hope, Marco reflected over the fact that Arianna believed Gustavo could be connected. He wondered if whoever was with Kate could be connected to Gustavo since he didn't fit the description. Reflecting over this, he couldn't help but worry for his mother's safety.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Lexie and Rachel sat inside the Mayoral Office Building to discuss the future of Salem. "I believe the both of us can be frank about the type of character Charles seemed to have, but his death is not something we can celebrate or ignore. This doesn't need to be something we get used to or expect."

"I concur," Rachel replied to Lexie. "The safety of our town is extremely important. We need to stop whoever is responsible, so we can focus on moving things forward in Salem."

Lexie knew her plan involving Rex's project was most likely dead since the presidential election didn't go as planned earlier in the month; environmental issues weren't important to the new president-elect. "Death and crime have been a part of Salem's history for too long. We need to work to change that – no matter what happens."

Agreeing once more, Rachel said, "I understand what's at stake, and I do want us to work together – put an end to this nightmare."

Lexie was glad to hear that because she didn't want anything negative to get in the way of their campaign for office. "Do you know much about Delphi's death?"

Shifting in her seat, Rachel glanced at the wilted flowers on her desk before she admitted, "I've given Peter and Ezra space. Ezra is upset with me because I lied to him."

Understanding Rachel's situation, Lexie encouraged, "Don't put talking to your grandson on hold. It will stay that way if you do. Trust me."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kristen closed her brother's office door at Blake Inc. She met with her brother there because Delphi's family had taken over their home. Unable to keep eye contact with her brother, she shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm not even sure where to begin. I'm so angry with you… and myself for believing I could have a normal life." Peter didn't say anything and it only frustrated Kristen more. "This is not the time to be silent and avoidant. We're about to lose everything!"

Peter finally allowed frustration to show on his face. "I lost my wife," he pointed out. "Delphi is dead!"

Instead of backtracking or apologizing, Kristen pushed her brother more. "You lost your wife a long time ago. If you truly want to bring up Delphi, we should probably talk about how she screwed us over in more ways than one. It's obvious she was working for her best interests."

Peter rolled his eyes and countered, "You have worked for yourself, too, while not caring about me or Delphi."

Raising the sleeves of her blue sweater, Kristen raised her voice, "Stop lying to yourself because I have always been the odd person out, but then Delphi pushed you out, too."

"That's because you went to Jen and not Delphi when things went down with Brady!"

Unmoved by Peter's argument, Kristen asked, "Do you truly believe Delphi would have stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life?" Before Peter could respond, Kristen answered for him. "No. The answer is no. Delphi would have encouraged you to kill Brady and just be done with it. She would have feigned innocence, so she could avoid prison afterwards. This may surprise you, but I believe you do care and that right there is the difference between you and your dear departed wife. I know you still care about Jen."

Quickly scoffing and pushing his emotions down, Peter stated, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Kristen nodded her head to give the illusion that she agreed with her brother, but she quickly shut her brother down by reminding him, "You helped JJ after Jade came to you."

"I did that because I saw an opportunity to bring Jade in," Peter argued.

Kristen rolled her eyes now. "I don't fully believe that. Sure… Jade is a pawn that cannot be trusted, but you did it because JJ is Jen's son."

Peter continued to fight this idea that his decisions were influenced by his ex. "JJ is also Jack's son."

Kristen grimaced at her brother because he was really trying to deny this. "You love Jen more than you hate Jack. I'm not saying you and Jen should be together, but it's the truth."

Peter really wanted this to end, so he reminded his sister, "Delphi is dead!"

Kristen nodded her head again; this time to move the conversation along. "We really do need to talk about Delphi's death because I believe Delphi died due to her own selfish ambition. Do you have any clue what Delphi was into or did she leave you out on her plan?"

Peter didn't want to go down this road.

Kristen pushed, "Do you have any idea why someone tried to hang her like they hung Zedekiah?"

Peter remembered how Delphi had a job for Zedekiah when Kristen brought the secret money to their attention. Was that the connection?

Peter had gone quiet again, but this time Kristen recognized his mind was spinning. "What did you just realize or recognize about your dear departed wife?"

"Would you stop calling her that?" Peter demanded before honestly asking, "What was Zedekiah involved with before he got killed?"

Though she was confused by Peter's question, she decided to follow his lead on this. "The cops claimed he died due to his sexual identity."

With a lot of sarcasm, Peter stated, "And the police are so keen on everything."

Recognizing her brother's tone, Kristen acknowledged, "Fair point, but that doesn't change the fact that Delphi was hung on our property and was then suffocated in her hospital bed."

Peter wished Kristen would just drop this. "My focus is on the family's future. We've really got our work cut out for us."

"We do," Kristen agreed. Mentally, she recognized Peter knew something and was keeping it from her. "We also need to find out if something else will bite us in the ass because of Delphi. Before that, I need to know where your head is at this point."

"I just told you," Peter claimed. "The family, and I don't mean Delphi's. I know they need to be taken care of."

"There's a _but_ in there, I know," Kristen worried.

Peter exhaled, "My focus is on Ezra because Ezra doesn't trust me. He blames me for his mom's death."

All Kristen heard was deflection. "Peter, I'm not surprised Ezra doesn't trust you because I don't trust you either. I can see you're keeping secrets. I'm not sure if they're your own or Delphi's, but we're not getting anywhere with Delphi's family if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," Peter denied it.

The frustration just kept coming. "There is no way I'm going to let the Lee family take over our company. I don't need your help."

Before Kristen could walk out, Peter questioned, "Do you truly believe Jen or Brady will help you?"

Kristen stalled for a moment. She took a deep breath before turning to face her brother once more. "Do you want to know how much Ezra doesn't trust you?"

Confused, Peter asked, "What are you saying?"

Kristen smirked at her brother and revealed, "Ezra is working for Victor. He's now part of the Titan and the Kiriakis legacy. The Blake legacy dies with the both of us." She turned around and stormed out leaving Peter utterly shocked.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Shawn and Claire are at home waiting for me so we can have dinner," Belle shared as she looked at the time on the stone clock in her parents' penthouse. "Why am I here, dad? Where is Brady?" She knew a family meeting had been called and her brother would feel left out if he wasn't invited, especially after he tried to check in with her on her plans after Victor's retirement.

John smelled the air surrounding him. "As I said over the phone, I needed to call this family meeting. Brady is set on keeping some distance from us, so I'm not pushing that."

Though she had some idea, Marlena wasn't exactly sure what was happening because she arrived at the same time as Belle. "What did EJ want when he called you earlier?"

"I'll get to that in a sec," John stated. His focus remained on his daughter as he shared, "I think you should consider taking the reins of Titan."

Surprised by her father's push to do this, Belle questioned, "What about Brady? What would that do for him?"

With confidence, John argued, "I think this could help Brady in the end. This could help all of us." When he saw skepticism in his daughter's facial expression, he pushed, "I need you to trust me."

Marlena traded a look with her daughter. Both had concern on their faces. "What aren't you telling us, John?"

John gave them a proud look. He was clearly amused by something. "I'm taking on a different role soon. EJ has asked me to step in and be the head of the DiMera family at _the_ table."

Not following her father, Belle stared at her father intently. "Table? What does that mean?"

John gave her a look to encourage her to think about it. "You know about the table. We've always known about it. Victor and Titan are both tied to that table as well."

As Marlena stood back to process the news, Belle looked at her dad as if he were crazy. "What are you thinking, dad? You can't do this. This isn't you."

Pausing for a moment to see if Marlena wanted to weigh in, John glanced at his wife before realizing she had nothing else to say. "You're right. This isn't me, but I'm not joining the table to help those families prosper. I'm joining the table to help them in a different way – a way that will help clean up the streets internationally."

Marlena wanted to support her husband in this, but she continued to feel concern. "If you do this, you will have to take time off as a cop to pull this off." She did not want any distractions to get in the way, and she feared she could be a distraction as well. She wanted to understand where John's head was and hoped he didn't disappear again.

John agreed. "I'll have to talk to the commissioner. I hate leaving the hangman case, but I know it is in good hands."

Belle still couldn't believe this. She wondered if her father wanted her to take the reins of Titan so she could join the table in Victor's place as well. This all felt unbelievable.

John knew his daughter well. "We can talk through this if you need to, but the bottom line is you need to trust me on this for it to work. I will take care of everything."

Alessandro sat in an undisclosed location listening in on the conversation in the penthouse. He couldn't believe what he overheard. "Elvis… what are you thinking?"

Alessandro's attention was pulled back into what was happening when he heard a phone ring. He assumed it was Marlena's because he heard her say, "It's Tad Winchester. He's calling."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ready to be home after a very busy day at _The Salem Spectator_ , Jen exhaled with relief because she had finished packing her things. Heading out of her office, she stopped when Peter abruptly walked in. "What are you… why are you here?"

Peter was still in a daze from what Kristen shared as well as his issues with Delphi. "I need your help," he revealed.

Jen felt extremely uncomfortable and kept her blue eyes on the door. She knew she was the last one at the office because she sent everyone home. "I know this has to be a hard time for you because of your wife's death. If you need to talk to someone, I know a good therapist."

"I don't need a therapist," Peter released. "I need some advice… I need advice from you."

Unable to escape her discomfort, Jen nervously declared, "I need to go home because JJ is expecting dinner."

Coming out of his daze somewhat, Peter could now see how uncomfortable Jen was and purposely moved away from the door so she could have easier access to it. "This will only take a moment."

Jen remained quiet, so Peter continued, "I want to know how you eventually forgave your dad for what he did."

Jen realized this was about Ezra. Though she was curious, she chose not to ask questions so she could get out of this situation quickly. "In some ways, distance helped but in other ways it didn't. I was lucky I had grandparents and family who helped me work through my anger and sadness."

Ezra had Victor and Delphi's family at this point. Peter shook his head and shared, "I'm not sure if Ezra has the family he needs right now. Is there anything else I can do to help my relationship with him?"

"Give Ezra time," Jen encouraged. "Chances are his grief has put up a wall. Maybe you can find a way to let Ezra know you're still there without being overbearing. Do it in an indirect way for now."

Peter looked down unsure he would be able to do that. Realizing he had taken too much of Jennifer's time, he decided it was time to go. "Thank you for your time."

Jen watched as Peter left her office. She took a few deep breaths taking in that Peter wasn't a threat to her this time. Knowing Peter was adopted by Stefano, she knew he didn't have the best example and wondered if Ezra could change Peter for the better.

(*)*(*)*(*)

After showering and getting dressed, Ezra looked at himself in the mirror and reflected on how he walked out on his father. His mother's death was still too fresh. He hated so much right now and appreciated Will for reaching out. "Will can help me through this," he said with the little hope he had left in his life.

Ezra's phone began to ring. He grabbed it from his bed and answered. "Hey, Will. I'm almost ready." He excitedly headed for the door of his apartment.

A moment of silence followed. Will felt horrible for what he was about to do, but he wanted to respect Chad's wishes for now. They needed to work through their own issues before he could focus on anyone else at the moment. "I'm sorry to do this, but something came up. I have to cancel our dinner plans tonight."

Though he was extremely disappointed, Ezra replied, "I understand. Life has been horrible for the both of us." He looked at his keys near the door and sighed mentally.

Will apologized again before promising, "We can try another time or talk on the phone later."

"I'll call you," Ezra released before hanging up. After, he threw his phone on the floral couch needing an escape from the rejection he was feeling. Rationally, he knew Will wouldn't cancel unless it was necessary, but he couldn't escape his need to be with someone he trusted more than anyone else in his life. Family wise, the most consistent person was now dead. He grew up trusting his mother, but now there were so many questions about who she truly was and what she was involved in with his father. Ezra began to rub his face due to frustration and loneliness. He was so mad at his mom, but he missed her so much.

When there was a knock, Ezra stopped rubbing his face and hoped it wasn't too red. Opening the door, he was surprised to see his maternal grandparents there. "Grandpa and Grandma Lee…"

Placing his hand on his wife's back to push her inside, Mr. Lee said, "Your grandma and I want to take you out to dinner. You shouldn't be alone – especially today of all days."

Ezra appreciated the gesture, but he didn't want to go through the motions on this. "I will go on one condition."

Mrs. Lee turned to her husband and commented, "Ezra has a condition. I hope it's not a difficult one."

"Let's just hear the young man out," Mr. Lee encouraged.

When his grandparents returned their attention to him, Ezra shared, "I want to know if you've talked to Victor about me."

Without flinching, Mr. Lee admitted, "We made a deal with Victor some time ago. He would ask you to run Titan to help your future political career."

Ezra noted how straightforward his grandfather was to admitting the truth. "It relates to mom's paralysis, doesn't it? That's how you could convince Victor to look to me to run Titan."

Impressed by her grandson's ability to connect the dots, Ezra's grandmother explained, "We took a tragic moment and made it work for our future. What happened to your mother then, wouldn't go unnoticed. This tragedy will not either."

Grabbing his keys next to the wilted flowers, Ezra decided, "Let's go to dinner. There's so much I want to learn from you."

Beaming with pride, Mrs. Lee patted her husband's chest. "Did you hear that, hon? He wants to learn from us."

Winking at his wife, Mr. Lee placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder and squeezed it. "Learning is a two-way street, Ezra. Let's learn together."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since Dario arrived to The Chill, Josh found himself home again with Abby. He hoped he could convince Chad, Will, and Qamar to go home early so he could get rid of those packages. He needed to find a way to get there tonight, when no one would be there.

Abby remembered sending Ian away after convincing Will to keep her secret; she promised her cousin it was over and wouldn't happen again. Guilt was eating her, so she needed a distraction. "I talked to mom earlier about Thanksgiving plans. She wants to have dinner at her place and is inviting Lucas and Will, but she mentioned Will and Lucas may do something else."

Noting how Josh's leg was going up and down as he sat on the couch, Abby knew he was distracted. She was about to call him out on not listening to her, but she felt her phone vibrate on her belly.

Abby headed into the kitchen as her phone continued to vibrate. Ian was calling her. Lowering her voice, Abby answered, "Ian. I can't really talk now."

There was a hint of alarm in Ian's voice as he spoke. "Something seemed different with you earlier when you asked me to go home. I'm not sure what changed, but I have to tell you this before you completely close the door on anything. I'm falling for you, Abby. I'm falling hard. I want to tell Josh."

Abby's eyes bugged out after hearing Ian's confession. "That's not a good idea, Ian! I can't let you do that!" She felt like everything was starting to cave in. She had ruined everything.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Chill, Chad and Dario sat in the office after Will went home to figure out dinner with T. Will promised Chad he would be on the phone with his mom on his entire drive for safety purposes. "I thought you had a meeting with Dr. Kahn…"

"I rescheduled it for next week," Dario stated. "I need to check in with you about something."

"Is it Sonny? What do you want to talk about, Dario?"

Dario shook his head in disbelief. "I met with Manny, Ari, and Gabi before I got here," he started. "Ari told me someone has been drugging her, and we all had our guesses, but I am convinced Alessandro is responsible."

Chad moved forward in his seat, though he still tried to sit up straight. He grabbed a blue stress ball from his desk and began to squeeze it. "You think it's possible he's also the one who did this to Sonny?"

When Dario nodded his head, Chad questioned, "What about Ignazio? I saw them together here a while back, remember? They both played a role in my drinking again when I returned to Salem."

Dario didn't want to think Ignazio could be responsible, but then he thought about the timing of Ignazio moving into their mansion and leaving. What if he did play a role? Shaking his head, Dario answered, "I don't think so." He still didn't want to believe it.

Chad grabbed his phone and contemplated what he could do to help. "Either way, we need to find out what's happening."

Dario agreed. He hoped helping Sonny get answers could be his way of improving his relationship with him.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I love you, too," Sami released before ending a call. She turned around to see EJ and Frank were waiting for her. "Will made it home safely. We need to talk."

"Yes… yes, we do," EJ concurred. "I kn…"

"Your sister, Renée, is moving into the mansion," Sami interjected. She realized she cut her husband off and asked, "What were you going to say?"

EJ wanted to get more information from Sami first. "When is Renée moving in?"

"We haven't set a specific date, but I'm guessing before Thanksgiving," she answered. "She told me she would call us tomorrow to iron out all the details."

Figuring they could deal with that tomorrow, EJ abruptly declared, "With Frank's help as well as yours, I know who was with Kate the night she died."

Sami looked deep within her husband's eyes and knew who he was going to name. "Alessandro…"

EJ nodded his head keeping his eyes locked on Sami's celestial blue eyes. "The night Kate died, she called and left a voicemail stating she needed to discuss the family due to some strangeness with one member specifically. You've witnessed Alessandro with Kate and Frank managed to get some information that supports Alessandro was with Kate the night she died. He may have been the one who killed her."

Finishing EJ's thought, Frank added, "He could be responsible for all the hangings in Salem. Alessandro could be the Hangman Killer."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: We Could Be Plastic Roses – Tuesday, November 22nd, 2016**

 **I** t had been a busy morning already for Philip, and he hadn't left his apartment yet. On his way out, he pulled his phone from his pocket because it was ringing. He answered and quickly realized it was his contact from the VA to discuss his plan in starting a center for vets. "I'm sorry to inform you, but I am no longer interested in going that route due to some family issues." The contact expressed her disappointment before Philip reluctantly ended the call.

Placing his phone in his pocket once more, Philip sighed feeling blue about everything in his life. He cleared his throat to fight off the depression. "I have to help Lucas," he stated to refocus on what he planned to do.

Philip opened the door of his mother's apartment right when Mimi was about to knock. She gave him a look of apprehension when she noticed the surprised expression on his face. Knowing his thoughts, she revealed, "I'm in town because I heard Tyler is in Salem with his adoptive parents for Eric's art show."

Philip just stood there. He didn't know how to respond.

Mimi continued, "I want your help in casing our son's situation to see if there is a chance to get Tyler back, or at the very least, be in his life somehow."

Finally moving, Philip stepped out of the apartment, closed the door, and locked it. Turning to face Mimi, he said, "I need to get to work. I'm unsure if I'm interested in going that route anymore."

Stepping in his way, Mimi wasn't going to accept his response so easily. His response was so cold and disconnected; it didn't feel like Philip was truly the one delivering it. "You were sold when we talked about this before. Tyler is out there – he doesn't know us – his biological parents."

Philip pushed past Mimi as he strongly urged, "I can't help you."

Mimi recognized Philip was avoiding any kind of connection. Disappointed, she decided she would have to case Eric's art show alone.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

This was it. Marlena stood in front of T because he called her. She was going to help him so she could prove to her grandson, Will, that he could trust her. "I'm so glad you reached out and asked me to come. I'm assuming Will or Chad aren't around."

"They're not here," T confirmed. He had called his best friend's grandmother more than once, but he still wasn't completely sold this was a good idea. Truth was this felt like the only option he had at this point because he didn't want to bother Chad or Will with this. He figured he knew what they would say anyway. He needed a professional.

"I'm a professional, so you can talk to me about anything," Marlena encouraged.

T pulled on the bottom of his blue t-shirt. "I'm feeling anxious about my parents… spending time with them… having a relationship with them again after everything…"

Marlena tossed her hair to the side as she questioned, "What is everything?"

With no desire to recall all the details, T simplified, "My parents are the reason I left Salem. I guess they pushed me away because they couldn't control me." Thinking about all the things he did after he left Salem caused T to wonder if maybe he should have caved to what his parents wanted for him at the time.

With her focus continually on her situation with Will, Marlena buttoned her floral coat and replied, "Maybe what you see as control is actually your parents just trying to keep you safe."

T swallowed hard hearing Marlena's words. "What do you mean?" He got a tad defensive as he shared, "They pushed me away. They disowned me."

Too into her own head, Marlena wasn't actively listening to T. "You're not getting the bigger picture here. It's clear your parents want to protect you and keep you from danger. They want a relationship with you now, and I'm sure even before now. They've lived through hell and have made sacrifices in life so that you could live in a safer world."

T wasn't sure if his confusion was due to his clouded mind or because Marlena's words didn't seem to relate to his situation. "What are you trying to say?"

Marlena looked T dead in the eyes as she convincingly encouraged, "Doubt is trying to get the best of you right now. It's lying to you and keeping you from what you know is honestly true. You should trust your parents. They know what's best for you even if you don't."

Processing everything, T looked at Marlena in a daze.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Walking into the DiMera mansion with his head held high, Alessandro found EJ waiting for him in the main room. The current man of the house called him in claiming he needed his help. "I promise I won't disappoint you as I assist you in receiving everything you want in life," he started the conversation. "The DiMera legacy is my number one priority."

EJ sat in silence and motioned Alessandro towards the sofa. He wanted him to sit.

Alessandro studied his surroundings before asking, "Where are Giovanni, Sydney, Julian, and Allie?" He really wanted to see his youngest grandson in person for the first time.

Studying the man he believed to be his second-cousin, EJ couldn't help but note there was definitely something off about Alessandro. "There's no need to concern yourself with my children." He leaned forward and showed he wasn't in a social mood. "I know you were with Kate Roberts the night of her death. Did you kill her?"

Alessandro looked away and remembered how he discovered Kate's body in the bathroom at the Salem Inn. With his eyes glazed, he admitted, "I was with Katerina that night," before turning his attention to EJ to finish, "…but I give you my word… I did not kill her."

EJ found himself being convinced, but he didn't want to let this go so easily. "Why should I believe you?"

Alessandro didn't answer EJ's question because he didn't see the point of continuing this game with his son. "I feared you would uncover the truth. I know I need to be honest about everything now."

"Honest about everything?" EJ questioned. He wondered what Alessandro would try to pass as the truth.

"I am your father, Stefano," Alessandro revealed with a deep yet awkward chuckle. "Figlio, it is I."

EJ's head went back as he tried to process whatever it was Alessandro had just told him. "What in the bloody hell are you going on about? You're Stefano DiMera?" He almost began to laugh, but the absurdity was too much for him to release a chuckle. Shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips, EJ frustratingly warned, "I am not an idiot, so don't play me… and just so you know Italian words won't convince me of anything."

Alessandro knew this wouldn't come easy, so he didn't give up. "My original body was left in what remains of Mason Blanche. I was the one who stabbed the body with the Phoenix knife after the procedure."

EJ gave Alessandro a look as if to ask him if he had lost his mind by continuing with this charade. If anything, he had just admitted to being the one who killed his father. Humoring him, he questioned, "What kind of procedure allows someone to trade bodies?"

"You are speaking with the great Stefano DiMera," Alessandro answered as a valid response to EJ's question. "I promise you, Elvis, I am your father. I came back to protect the family legacy." He thought about the danger that was coming.

Reflecting on Alessandro's strange behavior, EJ began to wonder if his father could have possibly figured out a way to do this. If his father was standing before him, what did this mean? "Are we working against each other then? My vision is vastly different from the vision of my deceased father's."

Alessandro grew frustrated that EJ still didn't seem to believe him. "I would never kill my Katerina," he boomed in a way only Stefano could.

This definitely struck a chord with EJ, but he still wanted to tread carefully. With a stone-cold expression on his face, he directed, "I need you to leave. I will be in touch." His mind recalled how he referred to Johnny as Giovanni in the same way Stefano did and managed to sneak into DiMera Enterprises without anyone noticing.

"Keep my secret, Elvis" Alessandro requested before walking out to give him some space to process the news.

When he knew the coast was clear, EJ pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He knew he needed to get verification on this supposed procedure. As the phone rang, he released, "I hope she answers." He knew he had to use his wild card to receive the answers he sought.

Fortunately for EJ, Barb answered and immediately began to complain, "If you're trying to sell me anything, I will find you and destroy your life!"

After setting the record straight by introducing himself, he asked Barb, "I need to know if you and your son, JT, have plans for Thanksgiving." Since Rolf had gone off the grid, he hoped she could help him reach Rolf since JT was Rolf's great-nephew. His father's mad scientist would know the truth about Stefano's death.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Nathan met with Cameron, Diego, and Joselyn in his spacious office at Salem University Hospital to discuss the situation involving Sonny's probation. "I met with the board yesterday," he stated as he scratched the top of his forehead. Clearly uneasy about everything, he shared, "I struggle with the idea of bringing Sonny in before Thanksgiving, but I know he's waited too long for our decision." This was such a nightmare, and he had a feeling it would only get worse.

Attempting to track Nathan's concern, Diego questioned, "Are we giving Sonny good news?"

As Nathan released an uncertain sigh, Joselyn answered, "I fear our investigation thus far proves Sonny broke the rules of his probation."

Nathan wasn't ready to make a final decision. "We need to go over everything we know," he decided. "The hospital board was split and left us to make the final decision."

Taking charge, Joselyn began to state the bullet points of the facts they had gathered thus far. "We know Sonny tested positive for opioids he wasn't prescribed. He tested positive for medications he prescribed his patients, but his patients claim Sonny never gave them pills or discussed those medications with them." She looked to Cameron as she stated, "Dr. Davis did pick up these medications from the pharmacy for Sonny as was protocol for Sonny's probation, but Sonny must have taken them for himself afterwards."

Diego felt the need to advocate for his client and cut in, "We're not positive about the last part, so can we truly say Sonny is guilty of taking those medications for himself?" He felt especially bad due to the fact he hadn't seen Sonny in some time.

Nathan placed his hand over his chin and wondered, "Maybe we've somehow missed something." He knew Sonny was going through a lot leading up to this. Finding Mathieu's body had to be traumatic.

Breaking his silence, Cameron commented, "Maybe our personal feelings are clouding our judgment. We have to focus on the facts alone. Whether we know if Sonny put those pills into his mouth or not, he did lie."

Joselyn agreed with Cameron. "Sonny lied about what his patients required for treatment. He handed those slips to Dr. Davis."

Feeling very uneasy, Diego looked to Nathan and asked, "Does this mean we have a decision?"

Nathan simply sighed. He did not want to give an answer.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Alone, Sonny paced his room knowing his parents and Will were coming over if they weren't already downstairs. He felt anxious because tomorrow would be the day he would find out if he would continue working at the hospital. He knew his parents' support wouldn't waiver, but he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to focus on anything related to the hospital, but he also wasn't sure if he wanted to give attention to any other part of his life.

Sonny stopped pacing and looked himself over in the mirror. Placing his hands over his stomach, he shamefully began to berate himself for not caring for himself. He purposely shut himself off so he wouldn't feel anything. "This isn't good. I can't keep ignoring what's right in front of me."

When Sonny looked deep into his own eyes, a fear came over him. It was like he was frozen and couldn't move. His memory returned him to the night he found Mathieu hung on a willow tree outside his home.

Dario gently knocked against the door before taking a small step into Sonny's bedroom. "Will and the bosses are downstairs." Unaware that Sonny was coming out of a daze, he glanced towards the windows and noticed the sun was shining through. It felt strange to be the one to tell Sonny they had guests.

Sonny attempted to smile at Dario, but Dario turned around to head downstairs. "Dario…" he called out; he surprised himself somewhat. When Dario turned around to face him again, he grew nervous.

"Ho… how are you feeling?" Dario released as he took in the fact that Sonny called out to him. He tried to downplay his hope of what this could mean.

Sonny had to look away from Dario because it felt like forever since he and Dario looked into each other's eyes. "I'm really trying to focus on the positive things in my life," he commented first. It was hard to do that when he could barely see the good – the hope. He needed to clear things so he could.

After taking a deep breath, Sonny finally looked up at Dario, still not making direct eye contact, and said, "I'm sorry, Dario. I've missed you so much." Water began to form in his eyes.

Dario moved closer, but he continued to keep some distance between them. "I've missed you, too," he lovingly exhaled before adding, "I want to give you your space."

"Thank you," Sonny released before reaching out to Dario to pull him into a hug. He allowed himself to see and accept Dario's love and commitment to him. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. "This time for believing you cheated on me with Qamar."

Dario reflected on his closeness with Qamar. He wondered if he needed to put some distance between himself and the intern because he did find comfort in Qamar. Even so, he assured Sonny, "There's no one else and there never will be." He began to feel hope that maybe Sonny was fighting through his fear and allowing himself to love Dario. They were actually touching.

Sonny felt so warm in this moment. He couldn't lose Dario. Hearing Dario's words made him believe it could never happen, but then Dario looked down. "What is it?"

"I feel like I should apologize now," Dario released. "I need to apologize for bringing Ignazio into our home."

Sonny's eyes went down now. He couldn't hear this. He didn't want to hear this as guilt began to consume him.

Dario continued, "If Ignazio is responsible for those drugs being in your system, I will make sure he pays."

Sonny placed his hands on Dario's chest to make him stop. "It's okay, Dario. Everything will be okay."

Downstairs, Adrienne gave Will another hug and requested, "Please tell Chad thanks for convincing Sonny to take a shower. It may have been the thing to help him start taking steps towards healing from everything."

Will's face lit up as he beamed, "Chad is an amazing guy." With all his heart, he truly believed this, but he did struggle with Chad's suspicions of T and Ezra. He didn't feel comfortable with how they weren't seeing eye to eye on his friends.

Dario and Sonny came down the stairs together, surprising the others. Justin commented on it quietly to his wife. "Dario looks different." He appeared at ease.

Adrienne grinned as she noticed the hope in both their eyes. Sonny had taken another step forward. "Have you heard anything from the hospital yet?"

"That will come tomorrow," Sonny answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

With confidence, Will encouraged, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Unfortunately, Sonny wasn't as confident. "We'll see." Looking to Dario, he asked, "Are we eating?"

Even though his son wasn't looking to him, Justin nodded his head and said, "Your mom and I brought some food over. It's in the dining room already set."

Before they could head that way, the doorbell rang. Dario decided he would find out who had arrived. "I'll get that. You all can start eating without me."

As Adrienne tried to escort her son to the dining room with the others, Sonny stopped her and said, "I'll join you after Dario and I see who is at the door."

"Of course," Adrienne happily obliged because she wanted Dario and Sonny to do things together again – even if it was as simple as greeting a guest into their home. Looking to Justin and Will, she directed, "Let's go boys." She took Justin's hand and led them into the kitchen.

Dario's heart fluttered as he led Sonny to the front door. He still felt like this was a dream. Once he opened it, he stepped back to greet the person on the other side. "JJ… hey… hi."

JJ smiled at Dario and Sonny awkwardly because he didn't expect them to answer the door together. "Hey. How are you guys?"

"We're okay, JJ," Sonny answered. "What brings you over? Everything okay?"

Feeling uneasy all of a sudden, JJ wondered if his coming over was a bad idea. He crossed and rubbed his arms with his hands and revealed, "I came over to talk to Dario about something."

Dario gave JJ an uncertain look as he couldn't guess why JJ would want to talk to him. "Is everything okay?" he repeated Sonny's last question.

Noticing the discomfort on his cousin's face, Sonny pointed behind him in the direction of the kitchen. "Do you two need to talk alone?"

Dario looked to JJ because he didn't know of any reason they would need to talk in private. "What is it, JJ?"

JJ still felt unsure about things. He couldn't just walk out without getting some answers. "I came to talk to you about Q… Qamar. I know you two have gotten close at The Chill… I'm really worried about him."

A few moments ago, Dario was telling himself to put distance from Qamar, but now JJ was here asking about him. "What are you trying to ask?"

JJ looked away and awkwardly repeated, "I know you and Q have gotten close… real close, and I'm wondering if there's a secret."

Sonny eyed Dario and noticed he now felt uncomfortable. He could feel it creeping into his body. Stepping in, he said, "If you want to know something specific, JJ, you should be more direct."

As Dario shifted where he stood, JJ came out with it. "Is Q questioning anything… who he is… who he likes?"

Dario knew he needed to shut this down for Qamar's sake. "If you're worried about your friend, you should talk to him. He's not questioning anything."

JJ wasn't sure he believed Dario, but he realized he shouldn't have come to Dario about this. "Sorry to bother you about this. I should just… It's good seeing the two of you together."

JJ left quickly and Dario closed the front door. He turned to Sonny and wasn't sure what to say to him about what just happened. "The others… they are probably waiting for us."

"Dario…" Sonny stopped him by standing in his way. "You did the right thing. Lying like that. That's Qamar's secret. He's the only one who should tell it."

Dario exhaled a lot of tension in his body. He appreciated Sonny for saying that. It was great to feel supported again.

Sonny followed Dario to the kitchen. He felt all the tension Dario was holding onto earlier. He couldn't escape it.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After checking in with a teacher at Salem High, Theo headed for the cafeteria contemplating his gift because something felt different. He wasn't connected fully to what was happening around him like usual. He felt everywhere at once but also nowhere at the same time. He felt light in some ways, but heavy in others. His balance was off.

Theo's thoughts went to Ciara. Although they were hanging out again, it didn't feel the same either. Ciara continued to focus on her plan to own high school; she still talked parties and dances when they walked the halls of Salem High. Theo wanted to help her like he did before, but he felt something pulling him in a different direction – a direction that would only complicate things for his best friend and what she wanted.

Stepping into the school cafeteria, Theo spotted Ciara talking to friends and the senior she befriended while he was in a coma. He eyed them for a moment, when he suddenly felt faint. He had to place his hand against the wall to keep his balance as an image flashed in his mind.

Theo questioned the image that entered his mind suddenly. It returned again, but this time he heard a beeping sound leading him to another vision. He saw someone peering into someone's home through a window – it was dark.

Collecting himself, Theo closed his eyes for a moment before returning his attention to Ciara. She was playing it cool with those around her; she was definitely in her element. "I can't ruin this for Ciara," he whispered under his breath before leaving the cafeteria. Heading for the nearest vending machine, he knew his visions were never going away.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Salem Police Department, John stood with Hope contemplating the best way to tell his partner he was taking some time off from the force. He had a week, but he wanted to do this sooner rather than later.

"You had a meeting with the commissioner out of the blue earlier," Hope commented hoping John would let her know if she missed something in their investigation. "Is it news on the code?"

Before John could say anything, Chad approached them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think there's something you should know…"

Curious, Hope questioned, "What do you know?"

Scratching the back of his head, Chad shared, "I believe Alessandro is responsible for drugging Sonny and Arianna. I think you need to bring him in to see if he could be connected to more."

Trading a look with Hope, John motioned Chad towards one of the interview rooms. "We would like to take an official statement from you." He would have to tell Hope his news later.

After Chad agreed, Hope asked, "Are you okay if the commissioner sits in as well?"

"I don't mind," Chad answered before following John and Hope into a private room.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At his art show, Eric stood with Jen as they discussed how things were going. "I truly believe this will build into something more."

With proud relief, Jen concurred, "You have really captured the importance of fostering with the photos you've taken." The smiles in all of Eric's photos were uplifting, but they also reminded her of the difficult experience she had. Tilting her head to her side, she moved her hair from her face. "Recently, my intern and I visited different foster homes. I know there are so many across the country full of children without families, but I never realized how many of those children are LGBT youth. These kids were kicked out of their homes for not 'falling in line' with their birth family's beliefs." She turned away feeling overwhelmed by all the hatred.

Eric shook his head at the predicament all these children found themselves in. "Most of the proceeds I make will go to help fund the local foster care system, but maybe this is something we can continue to work on together."

Sulking around her husband's studio, Nicole felt upset that Eric kept her in the dark about the theme for his art show; it hit too close to their current issues. It reminded her of what happened to Colton and how they still didn't have a child of their own. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel proud of his amazing work. He really put his heart and soul into every piece on the wall of his studio. Keeping to herself, she walked through the crowd in silence taking it all in.

With her eyes on the antique clock, Chelsea struggled with her own disappointment. Cameron was a no-show, and Chelsea pondered the possibility that her boyfriend was upset with her. She didn't want things to be this way, especially since she was heading to Paris to be with her mom and Frankie over Thanksgiving.

Ignazio spotted Chelsea standing alone; she seemed dejected. Putting a smile on his face, he approached her warmly as he said, "I'm joyous to see you here."

Chelsea took a step back because Ignazio caught her off guard. She noticed he seemed confident and wondered if he wanted something from her. "Ignazio, what are you doing here?"

Noting how Chelsea kept space between them, Ignazio replied, "I saw you standing here alone with sadness written all over your face. It reminded me of something before…"

Chelsea knew the exact moment Ignazio was referring to: the time he found her upset outside of the Kiriakis cabin in Colorado. To keep him from talking about the moment he comforted her, she clarified by interjecting, "I meant, what are you doing here at Eric's art show?"

Ignazio's flow was interrupted by Chelsea's question. He looked past her and struggled with losing his focus on what was real and not imaginary. His eyes began to twitch as he fought off responding to anything out loud.

Even though Chelsea was trying to keep her distance emotionally, she couldn't stop herself from caring about Ignazio. Grabbing his arm, she asked, "Are you okay?" The way his face seemed to struggle made her wonder if he was having a seizure of some kind.

Ignazio continued to struggle, but he knew he would have to respond to someone to work through this. "I'm fine. They just won't leave me alone."

Wondering who _they_ were, Chelsea suggested, "Maybe you should take a seat somewhere and drink a glass of water. Whatever Ignazio's face was doing earlier had stopped. He seemed to relax.

Embarrassed, Ignazio shook his head and covered his celestial blue eyes. "I'm fine. I apologize… I simply wanted to talk with you, and I think I got ahead of myself."

Chelsea reflected on how angry she was with Ignazio for lying and then disappearing on her. She somewhat undeservedly put all that anger and disappointment on Joselyn instead. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you seem upset… before I approached you?" Ignazio questioned as he removed his hand from his face. "Is it Cameron?"

Chelsea tensed up and replied, "You have no right to ask about Cameron because you don't know him. Cameron is a good guy and a great boyfriend."

Ignazio accepted Chelsea's truth. "I wasn't a good one. I will leave you alone. I apologize for everything I've done."

Chelsea watched as Ignazio walked away. She took in the fact that he actually apologized. It brought a peace to her, but then she felt a tension return. She needed to fight this.

Entering the studio, Mimi reached for her phone inside her purse and accidentally bumped into someone. When she looked up, she realized it was Rex. "…oh…"

Rex couldn't believe he was standing in front of Mimi. The pain and betrayal he felt years before returned – to an extent – but he felt his curiosity overpowering any tension that he expected to feel in this moment. "Did you hear Rolf is still alive?"

Mimi remembered how they once believed Rex killed Rolf and hid his body together. She lightened up some and said, "I hadn't heard. How do all these evil scientists get to cheat death so many times?" She felt her heart flutter due to the fact that she was actually having a somewhat casual conversation with her ex. The way their relationship ended made her think this would never be possible.

Rex was about to respond, but he noticed how Mimi's attention went elsewhere. He turned his head in the direction Mimi was staring and realized her attention was on the line for the sign-up sheet Eric placed so families could take candid family photos to raise more money for the foster system in Salem. "Did you want to take a photo? Are any of your family members here with you?" He knew Mimi's mom and older brother were in prison, so the only option was Connor, her younger brother.

Mimi responded simply by shaking her head. She moved closer to the line but kept her distance.

Rex moved closer as well trying to figure out why Mimi couldn't stop staring at the line. That's when he saw him. There was a little boy standing with a young couple towards the front of the line that reminded him of Mimi; they had the same eyes. Stepping back, he felt his body tense up because he knew why Mimi was in town now.

Standing in the back of the line with Claire and her husband, Belle updated Shawn on her situation with Brady and Titan. "I still haven't officially decided, but I hope Brady will help me no matter what," she whispered in his ear.

Shawn slightly moved his head, so he could whisper back. "Maybe I should talk to Victor again…"

"I will talk to Victor with my decision," Belle quickly stated. The last thing she wanted to do was make Victor think she couldn't handle her own business.

Holding Claire's hand, Shawn maneuvered his head, so he could try to read his wife's thoughts. To reassure her, he said, "I trust you, but I also want to share what I think is most important in this situation." When Belle looked up, he continued, "You should think about your future and not Brady's. Even though you believed merging Basic Black and Titan would help you in the end, that decision was mostly about and for Brady. You don't owe him everything."

Belle took in what her husband said. She exhaled, "You're right."

"Hey guys!" Mimi interrupted their conversation. "Surprise!"

Belle, Shawn, and Claire were shocked to see Mimi there. After giving her best friend a hug, Belle didn't skip a beat when she asked, "Have you talked to Rex? I know he's around."

Mimi considered Rex a distraction at this point. "Do you know if Philip will be around?"

Exchanging a look with Belle, Shawn answered, "I'm not sure," while Belle shrugged her shoulders.

Caroline walked around the studio with Victor and Maggie since they rode together. She had picked up on some tension between Maggie and Victor since before they left and was tired of trying to make small talk with the both of them. "Does anyone want to tell me what's happening here? Why are you two so quiet tonight – you especially, Maggie?"

Maggie shook her hair from her shoulders and gave Victor a look; she wasn't going to stay quiet for him any longer. "Victor and I are currently in a deadlock due to us disagreeing on Sonny's position at the hospital." Though Victor had cleared up his position on the family, she believed he had gone too far.

Victor gave Maggie an impatient look because this conversation had ended in their board meeting. "There's nothing to discuss that hasn't already been discussed."

Attempting to play referee, Caroline advised, "Clearly, there is something that needs to be discussed. I've tried all night to talk to you both, and I've gotten nothing in return. Eric thanked you for coming and all he got was a small nod and a Kiriakis grunt." She made a small grunt to mimic Victor. "It's so important for family – especially a married couple – to be there for each other no matter what."

"You're so right, Caroline," Maggie responded. "Family is important, and we must always help family, even if we are upset with each other."

When Maggie and Caroline turned their attention to him, Victor grumbled, "I feared this would happen eventually. The two of you teaming up on me." He gave them an impatient look as he admitted, "I promise I am not turning my back on Sonny. I am helping him."

Maggie struggled with trusting Victor's promise. "How can that be when you made the argument that Sonny should lose his position at the hospital," she reminded her husband.

Shocked that Victor would do that, Caroline wanted to berate Victor for taking something so important away from his great-nephew. Remembering how she and her high school sweetheart tried to get in the way of Will's and Sonny's friendship and happiness, she asked, "Why do you think Sonny should lose his job at the hospital?"

Victor gave Caroline and Maggie a look to show he knew he was right in his assessment. "It's obviously too much for him. He's gotten so many chances to work through his issues, and I think there comes a time when family must question if they're only enabling the problem."

Maggie became emotional by Victor's words as Caroline wondered, "What else is there for Sonny to do? He's always wanted to be a doctor."

Crossing his arms, Victor stated, "That's for Sonny to figure out. When he does, I may or may not be around to help."

Near the cheese and cracker table, JJ picked up a cracker and eyed Qamar, who was stuffing his face with cheese. He couldn't stop wondering about Qamar and Dario's friendship. Was it more than that? Would Qamar really keep this secret from him? "Do you think you'll ever do a fashion show for the clothes you design?"

Qamar almost choked on the cheese in his mouth. He managed to swallow what he had left before clearing his throat. "Why… why are you asking about… that?"

JJ couldn't help noting the discomfort on Qamar's face. Maybe there was more to the women's clothes he found in his friend's closet. What if there were more secrets? "Well, I hope you're not using all the closet space for nothing. I don't mind having to give up some of my closet space if you're actually going to do something with the clothes."

Qamar smiled and said, "I'll make sure not to take too much room. I already told you I would make room for you. We still need to make it official with housing."

JJ tried to smile at the fact that Qamar seemed cool with him again, but his brain was still on overdrive. His thoughts had now moved onto conversation he had with his mother about having trans friends. He didn't want to assume anything, but JJ questioned if it was possible that Qamar was trans, and that's why he was so scared when he found the women's clothing in the closet. What if Dario knew and was interested? Dario did like women, too.

It was obvious to Qamar that JJ was in his head. "You're not having second thoughts now are you?" He looked and noted JJ still had the same cracker in his hand.

JJ came out of his thoughts and gave Qamar a confident look. "Q, it's you and me. I'm always here for you. No matter what."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting alone in an interrogation room at the police station, Alessandró remained calm even though he was in a position he didn't want to be in. When Hope and John entered, he looked up with a smile on his face. "The veterans. I am given the pleasure of being questioned by the veterans. No young amateur cops for me." Leaning in, his smile grew as he commented, "I must have been a very bad boy."

Hope felt her body shiver from Alessandró's tone alone. She wondered why Alessandró seemed so calm about being here. "We brought you in because we have a garden full of important questions to ask you."

With a smirk on his face, Alessandró claimed, "I'm sure I have the one answer that is most important to you. Yes, I am a DiMera."

Unamused, John placed his hands on the table and leaned on it. Ignoring Alessandró's claim, he revealed, "We need to talk to you about Arianna Hernandez and Jackson Kiriakis." They needed to figure out if he was responsible for drugging them.

In his office, Martin stood up and grabbed his phone. Shane was calling. "Agent Donovan. Thank you for calling."

"Commissioner, I'm afraid I don't have much news to report. I have been unable to discover anything new on my brother where Tad Winchester supposedly died. I am aware of the possibility that though he told Tad his name, he may have used a different name to others in the area and limited his interactions with the locals."

Martin wasn't sure if this was truly beneficial for their investigation, but he questioned, "What is your next move?"

Shane cleared his throat. "I plan to travel there in hopes I will get answers."

With a sigh, Martin released, "I appreciate you doing this for us."

"I want to find my brother as well – it's been years," Shane admitted.

After ending the call, Martin glanced at his phone screen and realized he missed a call from his brother; there was a voicemail waiting for him.

"Hey bro, I'm about to get in line to check out at the store. I bought a few last-minute things for Thanksgiving dinner. I know you're set on working most of the day, but I've got everything covered. I know we've been through a lot, but we're the only family we've got left. After I get out of here, I'm heading back to your place. I hope you'll make time to chill with your baby bro tonight…"

Martin lowered the phone from his ear to check the screen. That was the end of the voicemail. Putting his phone away, he decided he would call Ian later. He wanted to observe Hope and John as they questioned Alessandro. He hoped they finally had a break in two of their biggest cases.

Back in the questioning room, Alessandró moved forward in his seat as he maintained, "I am innocent. I had nothing to do with what happened to Jackson or Arianna."

John crossed his arms unsure if he believed his great-nephew. "So, you have nothing to say about what happened to Chad – how you pushed drinks on him?"

"There's nothing to say," Alessandró quipped. "Your mind is made up, so anything I say will not change what you already believe to be true." He turned to Hope and questioned, "What about you? Have you realized you are wasting your time and mine?"

Hope didn't want Alessandró to know he was testing her patience. "That has yet to be seen," she released with the least amount of emotion in her tone as possible. "You are in an interesting position with so many connections in Salem. For one, as mentioned previously, we are aware of how you knew Chad DiMera in Texas and never revealed your familial connection to him at that time. We also know you grew up with Dario as one of his closest friends where you seemingly didn't know the truth that you shared the same father, André DiMera. You are currently residing with the Blake family. We know you were working for them in the past trying to find Stefano DiMera before his body was uncovered in New Orléans by Roman Brady and Gustavo Toscano DiMera, who also happens to be your grandfather."

John turned to Hope and questioned, "Didn't you find out that Alessandro was keeping tabs on Roman Brady?"

Alessandró tilted his head and watched Hope carefully to see what her answer would be.

"I did," Hope answered. "Peter told us you uncovered something and disappeared right before Stefano's death. Do you want to tell us what you uncovered?"

The lab. Alessandró remembered the lab very well, but he wasn't going to talk about that with Hope and John. It would only keep him there longer. "This is ludicrous. Now you're only grasping for anything hoping I will say something that will allow you to keep me here longer. This is futile. Yes, I have all these connections in Salem, but how does that make me guilty of anything?"

John squinted his eyes and studied Alessandró. He was able to deflect everything they had thrown his way. "What's your angle? You are connected to so many in Salem, but some of those people are at odds with each other. Who are you working for? Did my sister send you here to cause trouble?"

Maddalena. Thinking about her caused Alessandró to shift in his seat. He knew John and Hope noticed it, so he had to deflect in another way. "She did not send me. I am my own man. I work for no one. Those days are over."

Raising her eyebrow, Hope knew they had hit a nerve. "Have you had contact with your grandfather then? Any contact with Gustavo?"

Watching through the two-way mirror, Martin was interrupted by a text. He read it and questioned the timing of it. He had just received some information about Gustavo. Putting his phone away, he rushed out of the room.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Eric walked through the crowd and finally found his wife standing alone. He reached for her arm and said, "There you are. Abby said she'd snap a family photo of us since I've already done the others."

Nicole held back. "I'm not really in the mood for pictures," she shared. As far as she was concerned, they weren't a complete family.

Eric leaned in closer to whisper, "We can talk in the back if you want."

"I'm fine," Nicole lied. "You should get back to mingling. Enjoy this. You put in everything for this show."

Waiting on Eric to return with Nicole, Abby eyed the room before spotting her mom walking towards her. She tensed up somewhat as she rested her hands on her stomach. "You look like you're having the time of your life," she commented.

Jennifer smiled and replied, "This has been a great night. I've networked with a few people about doing follow ups to my story and ways we can promote more charity work in and out of Salem."

"That's good," Abby exhaled. She relaxed somewhat because her mother seemed distracted. "Eric really is amazing at capturing moments. I'd be lucky if I ever reached his level."

Placing her hand under her daughter's elbow, Jen encouraged, "You are amazingly talented as well. I know you're not working like you usually do, but maybe you need to find time to get your camera out to just take some shots."

Abby motioned her head towards Eric's camera. "I'm actually waiting for Eric to bring Nicole over so I can take their picture. I don't know what's taking them so long."

Jennifer hadn't seen Eric since she talked to him earlier, but she became distracted by her daughter's body language. Something was off. "Abby, are you okay?"

Avoiding eye contact with her mother, Abby began to pretend she was searching the crowd for Eric and Nicole. "As fine as it can be," she answered as she rubbed her stomach.

Jennifer continued to watch her daughter and thought about how her first grandson would be born soon. She recalled checking in with Josh after Abby's breakdown in _The Salem Spectator_ office – she knew something was wrong then, but Abby hadn't said much to her since. "How is Josh? Is he helping you prepare everything?"

With her mom mentioning Josh, Abby found it harder to avoid looking at her mom. "Everything is already set for next month. With how I'm feeling, I think he may be born around mine and Josh's wedding anniversary."

"I cannot believe it's already been a year," Jennifer mentioned through a smile. She hoped she could get her daughter to smile as well, but Abby only seemed more uncomfortable. She was as stiff as a rock. "Abby, what is it?"

The idea that she and Josh were about to complete their first year of marriage caused Abby to reflect on how unhappy she was with their relationship. She and Josh were the most disconnected they had ever been, and she knew her connecting with Ian recently played a big role in that now. She really hoped Ian didn't say anything to Josh.

Since Abby hadn't responded, Jennifer gently squeezed Abby's elbow to grab her attention. "Abby…"

Abby looked down and managed to take a step back away from her mother. "I need to use the ladies' room. Will you tell Eric that I'll be right back?"

Jennifer nodded her head as Abby walked away. She did not like that her daughter was shutting her out and isolating herself. Stonewalling wasn't healthy for her or the baby.

After helping her son tie his shoes, Gabi stood up and noted how T was staring at Carter's colorful shoes. "I'll let you help him next time," she offered.

T glanced up and said, "At the rate he's going, he may never need my help." When Carter moved closer to him, he thought about the picture he took with his son. "I can't wait to see how the photos came out."

Gabi smiled as she reached for Carter's hand. "I can't wait either."

T studied his surroundings and reflected over the fact that he was out in public with his son. Was he finally adjusting to real life again or was this all just pretend? Was it a dream he would wake up from?

Caroline approached her grandson because she caught him watching Gabi and Carter with T. "Are you going to say anything?"

Andrew turned around trying to play off that his grandmother caught him. "To who?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Caroline gave Andrew a knowing look. "It's obvious… Your partner. The one you've worked with at the pub for some time now."

Playing off his jealousy, Andrew argued, "I'm just making sure Gabi and Carter are okay. They've been through so much between T's parents and Nicholas."

"So, you're saying there's nothing you want to say to Gabi?" Caroline questioned wondering if Andrew would continue to deny his real thoughts.

Andrew shook his head. "We've already finalized our plans for the pub during the holiday. We put up the sign that we're closed on Thursday and Friday over the weekend," he answered before noting how his grandmother looked away.

Since her grandson wasn't giving her what she wanted, Caroline decided to go a different direction. "Seeing all these photos of distinct families and children is wonderful. Do you want a family?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "That's hard to really answer. Right now, the pub is my family."

Caroline rubbed her chin. She wondered if Andrew had just admitted that he considered Gabi family.

Trying not to make it obvious that she was spying on Tyler and his adoptive parents, Mimi headed to another area to look at the different photos on the wall. She tried to imagine what it would look like if her mother and brothers attempted to pose for one of Eric's photos. "So broken…" she whispered to herself before placing her thumb next to her mouth.

Suddenly, something or someone small bumped into her. Turning around, Mimi looked down and realized Tyler had run off from his parents. "Oh… are you lost?" she questioned as she kneeled to his level. She couldn't believe he was right in front of her – within reach.

Tyler gave Mimi an apprehensive look before saying, "Mommy and Daddy don't let me do what I want."

As Mimi continued to converse with her son, Rex spotted them together and became anxious because he wondered what his ex was doing. He questioned if he should step in to make sure Mimi didn't get into any trouble or do something that could get her into more trouble.

Before Rex could do anything, Philip joined him feeling anxious as well. "What the hell is Mimi doing?"

Rex turned his head to face his half-brother. "Is that who I think it is?"

First, Philip simply nodded his head. He then verbally confirmed, "That's Tyler. The son I gave away." He began to reflect on his relationship with his own father and wondered what life would have been like if Victor had given him up. He could be in a better place than he was now. Maybe Tyler was better off without knowing he had Kiriakis blood running through his veins.

"Should we step in?" Rex interrupted Philip's thoughts.

Philip stalled for a moment as he realized that he wanted to be nothing like his father. He wanted to be different. He wanted to connect. "We should help," he decided.

Before Rex and Philip could head over, Cassie stepped in front of them. "What are you two thinking? Please tell me you're not about to go over there and talk to Mimi."

With an inpatient look, Rex argued, "That's…"

"I don't care," Cassie interjected. "You two stay here, and I'll go over to save the kid from the woman who aborted my nephew or niece."

To push Cassie out of the way without doing it physically, Rex wondered, "Whoa. I thought you were all for women's rights and choice…"

Placing her hands on her hips, Cassie replied, "I am, but I am also for women having a voice and using that voice to protect their family from toxicity. She stole so much from us – from you. Why would you want to give her more?"

Rex did not want to have this conversation here and now. "What is wrong with you?"

Since he didn't feel he had any part in Cassie and Rex's conversation, Philip said, "I'll go talk to Mimi alone and give you two some private time." He moved forward and saw the couple who adopted Tyler had approached Mimi and his son. He froze once again.

Cassie sighed in relief before releasing, "Good. That's taken care of."

Rex shook his head as the couple and Tyler walked away from Mimi. As Mimi walked in the opposite direction, he wondered what she said to them.

"There's something you should know," EJ stated as he traded a glance with his wife.

Chad eyed his brother and Sami. "What is it?" He wondered if it had something to do with Will since he was standing alone.

Sami took EJ's hand and decided she should be the one to tell her son's husband the news. "Your sister, Renée, is moving in with us after Thanksgiving. She's moving into the DiMera Mansion."

Chad's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"She is set on being a part of this family," EJ answered simply. "We'll have Thanksgiving together and discuss it more then most likely. We wanted to give you a heads up before."

Nodding his head to show he heard his brother, Chad said, "I'll tell Will."

Sami leaned into EJ trying not to focus too much on the fact that Renée was moving in with them. She wasn't worried about handling her sister-in-law. "Where is Will anyway?"

Chad scratched the back of his head feeling anxious. "He went to grab drinks. He should be back by now."

At the minibar, Will was waiting for the bartender to make the drinks he ordered. He didn't know what was taking so long when he didn't order anything alcoholic.

"Hey Will…"

Will turned around to see Ezra was now standing next to him. "Oh… hey…" he released feeling uneasy.

Noting something was off, Ezra questioned, "Everything okay with you… as okay as they can be?"

Will thought about his grandmother's death and how Ezra lost his mother to the same murderer. He really wanted to comfort him, but he struggled due to Chad's discomfort. Giving Ezra a slight nod, he questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to someone," Ezra vaguely interjected. He remembered how Victor asked him to come tonight – though he wasn't exactly sure why.

Wondering if Ezra only came to talk to him, Will felt guiltier. Trying to respect Chad's wishes made him feel less like himself. "Oh…"

Brady came over to order a couple of drinks. "Hey, you two…" he released before waving the bartender towards him. "Will, I was thinking we should do dinner soon – maybe after Thanksgiving. I know Kristen talked to Chad about it before."

Will stalled as he reflected on how Chad wanted to keep away from so many people. The bartender came over and finally gave him his drinks before catching Brady's attention. "I'll talk to Chad," he stated before turning to Ezra. "I should get this to Chad. He's thirsty. I'm really sorry… for everything you're going through."

Ezra watched as Will walked away and noticed something about him he hadn't experienced ever. Will wasn't completely genuine. Something felt false.

After ordering his drinks, Brady wondered why Will left so quickly. He couldn't help but wonder if Will was trying to avoid him. Turning to Ezra, he mentioned, "You and my grandfather sure are chummy these days."

Ezra didn't want to talk to Brady for many reasons. "I should go."

From a safe distance, Kristen continued to note Brady's isolation from his family. She hated seeing him strike out on what he wanted and questioned if they were negatively impacting each other. Split from her brother, she reflected on her own loneliness. She wished she and Brady could go through this together, but she recognized the possibility that Brady didn't want the same. Maybe he wanted something else.

"I know you're Brady's plus one, but I wish you had just an ounce of tact to know when you should just stay away," Marlena approached Kristen.

Rolling her eyes, Kristen shifted her body towards Brady's step-mom. "Luci… do you ever wonder if you should take your own advice? I'm sure if you actually listened to the words coming out of your mouth instead of just hearing your voice – because we both know how much you enjoy hearing it – you would save a lot of people a ton of grief. God, Luci… why are you so narcissistic? What created this god complex in you… is it because you're…"

"My name is Doctor Marlena Evans," Marlena cut in. "I don't know why you keep calling me Lucy. I'm sure you're just trying to annoy me, but it needs to stop!"

Kristen shook her head at her nemesis. "You didn't let me finish, Luci. I was going to ask you if you have a god complex because you're Lucifer himself. See, I've called you 'Luci' with an 'i' because it's short for Lucifer. If you were so curious, all you had to do was ask. No need to be rude about it."

Marlena inhaled and exhaled clearly angry. "Thanks to John's love, I was saved from the evil Stefano forced on me. Unfortunately, you are incapable of love."

Kristen rolled her eyes again. "…says the woman who got rid of her competition by selling her off into sex slavery. I can love, but it's hard because of the evil Stefano pushed on me as well as the evil you forced on me. I'm very fortunate to have Brady in my life."

Crossing her arms, Marlena argued, "I don't doubt Brady's goodness, but I do doubt yours. You have given me hell for keeping Brady away from his family, but it's you who has pushed him into isolation. You are the one taking pride and experiencing joy at seeing Brady so miserable because he can't spend time with his family. What kind of love is that?"

Not allowing Kristen to come back, Marlena firmly stated, "We're done here," before walking away.

Kristen cringed because Marlena got the last word. She turned her attention to Brady, who had finally gotten drinks and was heading over. Even though she hated Marlena, she couldn't stop herself from admitting to herself, "Luci has a point… Something needs to change."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Arriving outside of one of the Salem Inn rooms, Manny faced his sister and asked, "Are you ready?"

Arianna nodded her head before knocking against the door. She hoped this went smoothly.

When Gustavo opened the door, he peered out into the celestial themed hall because he was expecting more than Arianna and Manny. "Where are Dario and Gabi? I must talk to all four of you."

"They couldn't make it," Manny decisively stated. "Can we come in?"

Gustavo was disappointed, but he motioned them inside. Once they entered the room, he turned around to close the door, but to his surprise, someone else wanted to come in. "Who are you?"

Martin stepped inside the room and said, "The name is Martin Blackburn. I'm the commissioner of the Salem PD, and I have more than a few questions for you."

Stepping up to Martin so he didn't enter the room further, Gustavo said, "I don't care who you are. You're interrupting a family meeting, so you must leave."

Martin didn't leave or step back. He stood his ground as he shared, "I know about your family connections and how Stefano and your brother kept you locked up for most of your life. I know you were with Roman Brady when Stefano's body was uncovered. There is still so much we don't know about you. How long have you been in Salem? Where were you the nights our victims were attacked or killed?"

"You believe I am connected to these victims," Gustavo noted aloud. "You are mistaken. Tell me, why do you think I have any connection? I only know they were hung on trees."

Martin saw Gustavo's annoyance, but he wasn't sure if it was due to innocence or guilt. "I believe you know more than you're letting on. Tell me, where would one buy those black robes to cover some of the bodies? What does the code left with the other bodies mean? What do the lines and dashes mean?"

Gustavo's thoughts went to Maddalena and his investigation. He turned around and looked to Manny and Arianna and realized they were the reason Martin was there. His anger got the best of him, and he decided not to share anything that he discovered. He struggled because he feared loyalty didn't exist anywhere. "I have nothing to do with these hangings. If you are insinuating that I am involved because I happened upon Stefano's body, you should know Roman arrived on it first. If you're looking for someone to blame, you should ask Roman Brady for his alibis for all those attacks. He hated Maddalena… he is the one who has gone mad."

Arianna realized Gustavo wasn't willing to give any answers. "We thought it would be best to give you the opportunity to talk here instead of bringing you into the station. What aren't you telling us?"

Gustavo gave Arianna a disappointed look. "There's nothing for you to know. You've chosen where your concerns lie. There is nothing left to say."

Martin continued to sense Gustavo was keeping secrets. He offered, "You can come to the station voluntarily," before warning, "…or we can bring you in when we have a warrant for your arrest."

Snarling, Gustavo shot back, "You should try with your warrant because I did not kill anyone."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At Martin's apartment, Ian was stocking his brother's stone-colored fridge with the food he bought at the grocery store. The inside of the refrigerator looked like a garden. Ian's thoughts focused on Abby and how he wished he could spend Thanksgiving with her as well. Pulling out his phone, he took a selfie of himself before debating whether he should send it to her or not.

Outside, someone stood near the willow tree outside the kitchen window. Watching Ian closely, the person put a mask on and moved closer. "Sorry, but the commissioner needs to be stopped, and your name works out perfectly."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: We Could Be Honest – Wednesday, November 23rd, 2016**

 **S** ilence. Withholding the truth is still a lie. It's all a lie.

"Your guest has arrived."

EJ sat inside his office at DiMera Enterprises. Placing his phone down, he directed his secretary to, "Send her in."

Soon after, Barb Reiber entered and carefully shook EJ's hand while casing the place. "This building is definitely less of a nightmare than the mansion, but I'm still spooked because of the DiMera connection."

Surprised she was there alone, EJ questioned, "Where is the rest of your family?"

Barb continued to take in her surroundings. "I told JT to explore Salem for a bit. I'd rather him stay away from the DiMera family even if Stefano is dead."

EJ decided not to comment on the possibility that his father could still be alive in a different body. "And your husband?"

Figuring she had examined every corner that surrounded her, Barb finally gave EJ her full attention. "Glen decided to stay home with our other son. JT and me are it. Does Lexie know JT and I are in town?"

EJ reflected over the history between Glen, Barb, Stefano, Lexie, Bo, Hope, Zack, and JT, but he didn't want to dwell on Stefano's ability to influence Lexie's character in the past. His sister almost lost everything. "She does, but her focus is on her son."

Barb smirked at EJ as she mentally commented that it was good Lexie had her own son to concern over. "I have the information you asked for."

"I appreciate that," EJ released as he watched Barb pull out a small piece of folded paper from her purse.

Before she handed it over, Barb shared, "Rolf has tried to contact us numerous times and sends money since JT is his great-nephew through his niece, Marlo. I've only talked to him once, and that was to tell him to back off… but Rolf has kept at it." Keeping a tight grasp on the piece of paper, she added, "By giving you Rolf's information, you have to promise not to pull JT back into this."

With a nod, EJ affirmed, "JT will not be pulled into this, but I may need your help still. That is why I asked you to fly out here."

"What do you need?" Barb nervously questioned.

EJ cleared his throat and explained, "Rolf may not give me answers, and I may need to use JT as a pawn."

Before EJ could finish, Barb interjected, "I don't like the sound of that. I'm not giving you anything if JT is pulled into more trouble. You just heard what I said, right?"

To assure Barb, EJ placed his arms out in a way to show he wasn't a threat. "I promise JT will not be pulled into anything physically. I simply need you two to be in the vicinity to make it seem like I have access to you."

Barb still felt uneasy about this. "I don't know if I can trust this game you're playing. Are you more powerful than Stefano? At least Rolf didn't doubt his authority. Can you say he at least respects yours?"

EJ knew what Barb was asking, but he had something else he wanted to clarify with her. "My father and I are different people. I am not selfish like my father. This is not for personal gain." This was about safety.

Recognizing that EJ, unlike Stefano, had an actual soul, Barb finally handed the unfolded paper to EJ. "Here." After EJ thanked her, she shared, "You don't have to worry about me and JT during Thanksgiving. I have made other plans in Salem."

After Barb left, EJ immediately dialed the number she provided. When a familiar voice answered, EJ revealed, "It's EJ, and I have one quick question. My second-cousin, Alessandro DiMera, is claiming to be my father, Stefano."

Rolf released a chuckle. "Ah… yes. I've been waiting on your call. It's true, EJ. Your father, _the_ Stefano DiMera, now resides in Alessandro's body. He is alive."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With The Chill closed for the holiday, Josh set out to leave his place to get rid of the packages. When he was about to grab the door knob, he suddenly heard his wife scream in pain from another room. Rushing through their loft, he found Abby sitting on their bed; her phone was on the floor next to her feet. "Abby, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

Abby was inconsolable and couldn't give any answers as to why she had screamed and was now crying her eyes out. She was devastated; she didn't want Josh to know her tears and agony were due to the news she just received about Ian. Ian was dead. It didn't make sense. This didn't seem real.

Josh continued to ask her questions but recognized she wasn't in a place where she could speak. He remained by her side and tried to help her calm her breathing, but nothing seemed to work. Since Abby wasn't giving him anything, he debated dialing 911 in case there was something wrong with the baby. "I'll call 911."

When Josh reached for her phone, Abby swiftly reacted by grabbing his shoulder to stop him. She feared he would see the news she was crying over and question her.

Josh believed Abby didn't want him to call the paramedics and felt lost on what to do. "Tell me what to do. I want to help you."

Pulling Josh close, Abby finally spoke. "I only want you!"

Josh held her as she continued to cry. He wished he knew what was wrong and felt bad for allowing himself to be so distracted by the packages at The Chill. He had to do better.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Brady stood inside his office at Titan contemplating packing everything up and leaving. He turned around when he heard a small knock at the door. "Come in."

Belle entered and noticed her brother was mulling over something important. Trying her best to hide her anxiety, she shared, "I want to check in with you about Thanksgiving. The plan is lunch at the pub."

Rolling his eyes, Brady gave his sister an impatient look. "You know I can't go because Kristen isn't welcome."

"What are you going to do then?"

Obviously frustrated about everything, Brady released, "I'll figure out something. I can't go to the pub, and I can't stay at my grandfather's. I'm not even sure if I should stay with Titan."

Belle couldn't believe Brady was thinking about giving up. She turned her back to her brother while she encouraged, "Keep fighting for Titan. Prove you're committed by showing you're not leaving for any reason."

Releasing a sigh to allow the tension to escape his body, Brady replied, "Thanks for trying, but I'm not sure if this is where I belong anymore."

Belle sighed as well, but it had the opposite effect. Her body was tense. She hated this.

In Victor's office, Ezra was there to talk to Victor about Titan. He didn't understand why Victor asked him to attend Eric's art show only to avoid him the entire night. He needed to test him about Delphi and his grandparents. "Are we actually talking today?"

Though he was stone-faced, Victor softened his tone as best he could. "My condolences on your loss."

Though he acknowledged the respectful comments concerning his mother's death, Ezra asked Victor straight out, "Do you truly feel bad for my mother's death? I think we need to be honest about a few things."

Appreciating this side of Ezra, Victor affirmed, "We can be honest." He didn't see any reason to answer Ezra's question about Delphi because he figured they both already knew the answer.

Moving on, Ezra asked, "Do you truly believe I am capable of running Titan?"

"Do you believe you are capable?"

"I can't do it alone," Ezra answered honestly. "I need someone to teach me and guide me through this."

Victor replied, "You have me for the time being, and besides it's only temporary… a jumping-off point for your political career. Since we're being honest, you should know you will never actually run Titan because after I'm gone, someone else will be taking charge."

Right on time, Belle entered the office wanting to talk to Victor. She was surprised to see Ezra there though. "I was told I should come in. I didn't know you were meeting with someone."

"I gave the direction to let you in as soon as you came," Victor explained. "Belle, this is Ezra Blake-Lee, someone I have hired on to shadow me before retirement. Ezra, this is Belle Brady. She will be the one standing next to you as the CEO of Titan once I have retired."

Belle was thrown by this information and didn't want to let Victor get away with anything. "How do you know I plan to accept your offer?"

Victor leaned back in his chair and claimed, "I make it a point to know these things."

"I need to talk to you about my brother," Belle stated. She hoped Ezra would leave.

"We can have that conversation another time," Victor promised. "Today is not the day unfortunately. I need to show Ezra around."

Feeling uneasy, Belle responded, "I will talk to you about Brady soon. I won't drop this."

Victor nodded and agreed. "I don't expect you will."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With school out for Thanksgiving break, Ciara, Theo, Milena, and a few others were hanging at Salem Place; they were shopping for her party this weekend. As she began to delegate what everyone's role was to prepare for the party, she noted Theo seemed out of place; he had been that way since they arrived. "Everyone knows what they're doing, right?"

"What about you and Theo?" Milena questioned. She didn't like how Theo was distracting Ciara from more important things.

Ciara tried to make eye contact with Theo, but he was elsewhere still. "Carver and I are looking at banners. I'm not sure if I want one for this party or not."

"I hope you decide on not… unless you plan to let it fall into the heated pool," Stanley stated.

Clapping her hands together, Ciara didn't want to continue this. "We don't have much time to do this. We will meet back here in thirty minutes to check on progress."

After everyone disbursed, Ciara relaxed because she could check in with Theo now that they were alone. "You didn't show up at lunch yesterday."

Theo remembered how he had a vision when he was about to join Ciara and the others for lunch. "I had a meeting with Mrs. Willow," he claimed.

"I know," Ciara started, "…but you made it sound like you were only checking in about something and would be in the cafeteria after." Theo didn't respond, so Ciara moved on, "You have to help me with my party this weekend, and I want you to be my date for the charity dance."

Date. Theo swallowed hard at the thought as he only grew more nervous. He continued to struggle with his gift knowing the vision he had yesterday was related to Ian's murder the night before – he saw everything. Stepping backwards, he managed to sit on the bench behind him as a new vision tried to come through.

Concerned, Ciara recognized the look on Theo's face. "Everything okay?"

"You should join the others," Theo directed. "I need to head home."

Ciara didn't want Theo to leave and tried to keep him there by saying, "I'm still waiting for an answer about the party and the dance."

Theo was trying to fight the vision the best he could. "I have a lot… of catching up to do, but I will try to make time for you, your party, and the dance."

Ciara could tell Theo was fighting something and didn't want to push him too much. The last thing she wanted was for him to end up at the hospital once more. "I will check in with you later. I'll come to you and help if I have to."

Theo pulled his phone out and began to compose a message. He looked up to Ciara and said, "I will talk to you later. I already sent a text to my mom."

Ciara hesitated for a moment to study Theo's body language before walking away.

With Ciara gone, Theo gave in and didn't fight the vision any longer. His eyes rolled back as his surroundings turned into complete darkness. He could hear a woman screaming in pain.

Closing his eyes, Theo eventually stood up and decided, "I need to see Pastor Carlson." He headed for the church with his phone still in his hand. He walked by JT, who was checking out a few of the shops.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the hospital, Sonny sat across from Joselyn and Nathan in a conference-like room. He tried to focus on his breathing after Joselyn and Nathan explained why they had come to their decision.

Nathan didn't want their conversation to end like this because he knew what this meant to Sonny, his friend. "Do you have any questions or is there anything you'd like to say?"

Sonny didn't want to say anything at first, but he noted this wasn't something Nathan wanted to do. He looked to his friend and Joselyn and honestly asked, "Am I going crazy because the evidence is damning, but I don't remember any of it?"

Glancing at Nathan, Joselyn knew they got the sense that Sonny wasn't lying. She returned her attention to Sonny and encouraged, "Continue with your therapy sessions with Diego."

"The hospital will continue to pay for them," Nathan quickly added.

Confused, Sonny questioned, "How is that possible since I am no longer an employee of the hospital?"

Nathan simply replied, "Don't worry about that."

Joselyn knew Nathan was paying for the sessions himself; he didn't want Sonny to know that. Moving forward, she questioned, "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Outside the room, Dario, Justin, Adrienne, Will, and Chad were hoping to hear good news from Sonny. Turning to the others, Dario asked, "Did you get a good read from Nathan and Joselyn when they called Sonny inside?"

"I saw a small smile from Nathan," Adrienne pointed out. "I hope that means it's good news."

Will saw the smile differently because he knew Nathan well. He decided not to verbally say anything fearing it would only make everyone worry more.

Finally, Sonny exited the room causing everyone to stand up. Justin went in first. "What happened, Sonny?"

With an emotionless tone, Sonny announced, "I no longer work for the hospital."

Stepping in front of everyone, Dario questioned, "How? I'll talk to Nathan and Joselyn and clear this up."

"No," Sonny stopped Dario from doing anything. "They have evidence that I stole the prescription drugs. Cameron is the one who came forward with it, so it must be true." This felt like a dream Sonny wished he could wake up from.

As everyone was shocked by what Sonny shared, Dario shook his head; he did not want to believe this. He didn't understand how Sonny could just walk away from his dream like this.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, in the Salem Park, Jade was glad she didn't have school because it gave her time to follow Peter around. She stopped walking when she realized the eldest Blake sibling was meeting with her brother's oldest sister. "What is this?" she muttered to herself. Jade feared spotting Peter and Renee together could get in the way of her plan to connect with Renée to annoy Sami. She hoped they weren't in cahoots.

As Jade carefully and quietly moved closer to get a better listen, Renée informed Peter, "We need to find a safer place to meet because the park is too public. Sure, this willow tree is as huge as the biggest stone in Salem, but anyone could sneak up on us."

Peter wasn't too concerned about privacy because he was still distracted. "I will do better next time, but I have to admit I was surprised when you reached out to me." With Kristen working solo and Ezra at Titan, Peter knew he needed allies more than ever. He wished he knew what to do with his son; he figured confronting him about aligning himself with Victor would only push Ezra away.

Rubbing her cheek under her left eye, Renée shared, "I have thought about your offer, and I believe we can help each other… of course, it all depends on what your endgame is. What do you want, Peter Blake?"

Peter began to reflect on how much had changed since Delphi's death. He wasn't sure of his answer anymore. "I want to find my place and not lose it. I will win and never lose again." His thoughts returned to Ezra; he added, "I hope there is still time to salvage my relationship with my son."

Renée found herself wanting the same things as Peter since she and Marco were currently not speaking. "I am moving into the DiMera mansion to see if EJ will give me what is rightfully mine."

"What are you going to do if he doesn't?" Peter asked as he studied Renée. He wondered if she could know anything about his biological father.

Without hesitation, Renée answered, "I will get rid of EJ and everyone else who stands in my way."

Hiding behind a dark bush, Jade covered her mouth in shock as she questioned what to do with this new information. She wasn't keen on talking to her brother about this until she had more solid information. She feared telling him prematurely would push him to send her back to London for continuing to follow Peter around.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ready to fight for Sonny, Dario found Cameron in his office. His disappointment showed through the anger in his voice. "How could you do this to Sonny? Sonny didn't take those drugs. Someone else drugged him!"

With obvious remorse on his face, Cameron replied, "I only stated what I know happened. Sonny asked me to fill those prescriptions for his patients, but those patients never got their medication. The medication was found in Sonny's system, and apparently he had taken them for a while."

"Where are the rest of the pills then?" Dario questioned expecting Cameron had no answer to give. "There is no evidence in our home!" He shook his head and stepped up to his second-cousin. "You are a damn liar. I will find out why you're lying!" He exclaimed before pushing Cameron against the wall.

Chad rushed inside and stopped Dario from doing anything else. "Come on, Dario."

Dusting himself off, Cameron adjusted the collar of his blue button-up showing he was upset but tried to understand where Dario was coming from. "I did nothing wrong. If Sonny didn't do this himself, then someone smart is pulling all the right strings to make Sonny look guilty – someone wants Sonny out at the hospital."

Dario took a deep breath before turning to Chad. "Is this how we find out if Alessandro is connected?"

Cutting in, Cameron wondered, "Why would Alessandro want Sonny to lose his job? What would he gain?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders before suggesting, "Maybe someone else could be responsible."

While Justin and Adrienne tried to fight the hospital's decision, Will comforted Sonny in his office. "Your parents won't let this go. You shouldn't either."

Sonny struggled with being so hopeful. "Everything happens for a reason."

To challenge his friend, Will questioned, "How are you just accepting this? It doesn't make sense."

Rubbing his head with both hands, Sonny admitted, "I think I'm losing it because they have evidence that I did something wrong, but I don't remember doing it."

"You're not crazy," Will declared. "Sure, you've been through a lot recently, but there's no way you would forget taking pills or prescribing your patients medications they didn't need."

"How is it possible then?"

Will noted Sonny was really frustrated and confused about everything and saw it as a good sign that he wasn't just accepting this. "If Stefano was alive, he'd be who I'd point my finger to."

Sonny shook his head and considered who would do this, and it only gave him a headache. None of this made sense, and he just wanted to give up and take it. Instead of entertaining the possibilities, he repeated, "Everything happens for a reason."

After calling ahead, Theo caught up with Pastor Carlson, who was visiting church members at the hospital. "Pastor…"

Pastor Carlson smiled when he saw Theo and greeted him with a firm handshake. "How is your recovery going?"

"Great," Theo simply offered. He didn't want to talk about that. "I have a question for you. Have you talked to the man who helped me before? I'm unable to contact him at the moment."

Pastor Carlson shook his head. "I have not talked to my friend," he replied before placing his hand on Theo's shoulder. "I can pray over you," he offered.

Taking a step back, Theo responded with urgency, "I need to find him or my grandmother." A woman's scream suddenly sounded in Theo's head causing him to close his eyes due to the piercing pain in his ears. Once his eyes were shut, he saw his grandmother's face. Celeste was in pain.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Before Philip could enter his apartment, Mimi managed to stop him by placing her hand on the blue streaked door. Noting the impatient expression upon his face, she released, "I know you can't get Tyler out of your head. I saw the way you watched him at Eric's art show."

With a heavy sigh, Philip admitted, "I wish I never gave him up. I just don't know if I have the time or energy at this point to try to be in my son's life now." He thought about his mother and how much he missed her.

Mimi didn't let up. "The both of us have made mistakes when it comes to Tyler. I found out what happened to my dad and was dealing with that, and now you're dealing with your mother's death. We can't let anything keep us from our son."

Hearing Mimi, Philip remembered how Kate encouraged him when he told her what he wanted to accomplish in his life. He thought about how he had given up on what he wanted to do professionally to help Lucas and realized he didn't have to give up on Tyler. Sighing again, he decided, "Okay. I will help you get our son back."

Mimi clasped her hands before giving Philip a hug. "Thank you!"

Philip returned the hug for a short time before asking, "What did you say to Tyler's adoptive parents at the art show?"

Mimi beamed as she shared, "I told them they have a great kid. I didn't want to say anything that could come back and hurt me."

Philip sighed. "Good."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kristen sat in her car and peered into the rearview mirror. Looking deep into her own eyes, she studied the fear she found inside them. "It can't end this way. It can't."

After a couple of minutes, Kristen got out of her car and headed into Java Café hoping some caffeine therapy would help calm her nerves and fears. Spotting her mom sitting at a table, she realized a different opportunity had presented itself. "Mom, do you have a moment?"

Rachel was caught off guard because she didn't expect any distractions. "I… I am not sure if this is the place to talk." She studied the crowd around them. She already felt paranoid.

Kristen placed her hands on her hips as she reminded the mayor, "Everyone knows you're my mother, so you don't have to pretend we don't know each other."

Wrapping her fingers around her coffee cup, Rachel didn't want to have this conversation here. "What is it you want to discuss? Is it your brother again?" She stood and headed out of the coffee shop.

Kristen followed her mom and wondered where they were headed. "Not exactly. Thanksgiving is coming and I… I wonder if you have plans."

The mayor wasn't sure if she believed this was about the holiday. "I plan to keep busy at the office. What is it that you truly want to discuss? Does this have anything to do with why you approached me before Charles revealed my identity?"

Kristen remembered her previous attempt to connect with her mother. "I understand we don't have that familial connection a mother and daughter should have, but I hope there is a way we can try because there's so much I want to talk to you about."

Rachel reflected on how she pushed Peter away during his attempts to connect. She hated to admit it to herself, but she saw Peter and Kristen as distractions from what she wanted to focus on in life. "What's so important to discuss that you'd come to me?"

Her mother's question bothered Kristen so much. She hated that this was what she had to work with. "Love. I want… no I need to talk to you about this because I do remember moments when I felt love from you growing up. I remember it before we thought you died in those tunnels. Why is it too late now?"

Maddalena and Stefano entered Rachel's mind. She wanted to divorce herself from anything connected to those two. "We can talk," she caved somewhat. "What about love? Is this about Brady Black?"

Finding a nearby bench, Kristen sat down and hoped her mother would do the same. Once Rachel followed suit, she shared, "Yes, but it's really about me and what I am doing. There's so much I desire in my life right now. I want love. I want power. I want vengeance. I want to rise above all of this, but it seems, at times, I can't have everything. I look at Brady, and I see his smile, but I also see his pain. He's not happy having this disconnection with his family. I think he'll be okay because I have lived that disconnection, but then I realize it's not okay. That's not love. I don't want him to be unhappy, but what if his happiness gets in the way of what I want?"

The mayor remained quiet for close to a minute because she had to take in what her daughter had shared. "You have said a lot," she acknowledged. "It seems you have to decide what matters here. If it's Brady being happy, then allow that. If what you want is more important, go that route. I do see a third option for you to have both. You can focus on what you want and let Brady go so he can be happy with his family."

Kristen shook her head because Rachel didn't understand. "I want Brady. He makes me happy."

"But it sounds like you want or need more than Brady," Rachel pointed out before adding, "…and it also seems Brady needs more than you."

Her mother's last statement hit Kristen hard. She didn't want to hear this. She wasn't ready. Standing, she stated, "I hope you have a great Thanksgiving. I appreciate your time."

The mayor watched as Kristen walked away. She turned her attention to her aging hands and mentally wondered, "Can I save anyone? Will anyone listen to me?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Hope and Bo entered the Brady Pub and found Barb sitting alone waiting for them. With huge smiles on their faces, they greeted her warmly when she stood up. Studying her surroundings, Hope wondered, "Where is JT? I want to see how much he's grown in person!"

Barb placed her hands in the pockets of her coat as she raised her eyes. "JT is on his way. I'm hoping he didn't find trouble."

Hope waved her hand to the side and assured, "I'm sure he's fine. I'm glad you called us to let us know you were coming through town."

Curious, Bo questioned, "What business do you have in Salem?"

Barb took a seat; Bo and Hope followed suit. "EJ DiMera reached out because he wants to talk to Rolf. Something about needing answers about Stefano's death."

Hope's right eyebrow rose. "Stefano's death will probably remain a mystery no matter what."

With a sigh of relief, Barb admitted, "I feel safer knowing that bastard is no longer roaming the streets."

Bo and Hope exchanged a look as they thought about the hangings in Salem.

Before Barb could question the glance they exchanged, Bo received a text from Chelsea. She wanted him to know she made it to Paris okay and already checked in with her mom. Glancing up from his phone, Bo shared, "Chelsea says Happy Thanksgiving."

JT walked up in time to hear Bo mention Chelsea. Hearing her name seemed to disappoint him as he responded, "I hope I don't have to run into her while I'm here. I'd rather faceplant into a stone wall than see her again."

Hope and Bo immediately stood up and greeted JT with hugs while also commenting on how grown he was now. Choosing not to respond on JT's understandable issues with Chelsea, Hope focused more on how JT looked less like a kid these days. Her eyes began to water as she thought about how Zack would be the same age.

When they all took a seat again, Barb leaned intrusively into JT and asked, "Where did you go?"

JT adjusted his black cap on his head before answering, "I went to Salem Place to see if much has changed. I miss my bike."

Bo leaned against the table clearly interested. "Are you talking about the motorcycle I've seen you riding around in pictures?" After JT confirmed it with a proud nod, Bo offered, "Maybe you can take my old bike for a spin."

With a huge smile on his face, JT appreciatively replied, "That would be awesome." His smile faded as he shared, "I want to visit Zack's grave, but I'm not sure I'm up for it."

Hope exhaled deeply as her thoughts continued to focus on her baby boy. "We can all do that for Thanksgiving," she suggested. It was so surreal seeing JT once more. It felt as though Zack was standing in front of her again.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Entering his home, Sonny silently reflected on how everyone tried to distract him from what happened earlier by focusing on the family's plan for Thanksgiving. He convinced them to drop him off at home while they did some last-minute shopping. They wanted him to participate by cooking, and he only agreed if they did the shopping and gave him some time alone.

Now that he was alone, Sonny's mind returned to his conversations with Nathan, Joselyn, and Will at the hospital. Even though they tried to assure him everything would be fine, he couldn't stop wondering if he was going crazy again. "This isn't where I want to be," Sonny whispered to himself. He needed to stop this and focus on something else so he wasn't alone in his thoughts. Thanksgiving could be a distraction even if Sonny struggled in being thankful of his current situation.

Heading into the kitchen, he spotted Alex talking on the phone. Sonny heard his brother say, "Great-Uncle, I've tried to reach you for forever now. We have to talk about Sonny and Dario."

"There's nothing to discuss," Victor declared before stating, "It's time for you to move out from Dario's."

Confused, Alex placed his hand on his forehead as he glanced out the window towards the garden in the backyard. "You want me to move out? Are we done with them?"

Victor sighed revealing he didn't have time for questions. "We need to meet. I may have a different job for you."

Still unnoticed by his brother, Sonny exited the kitchen while he questioned what he overheard. Was he going crazy?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

It was a struggle to think rationally, but Martin sat in his office at the police station with Steve trying to process his role in the hanging case moving forward. "I want to help catch this… this…" he didn't want to finish his statement aloud because he was trying so hard to stay objective.

Steve stood near the door. "We all need to have a clear head to solve this case," he commented before challenging the commissioner. "Do you believe you'll be able to keep a clear head?" Though he understood his boss's emotional response, it was strange seeing Martin anything but stony in his office.

"I'm not sure," Martin answered honestly even though he was more determined to solve this case. "I'm not sure because of Ian's… because of my brother's death." This was supposed to be a fresh start for them. They were supposed to enjoy a thanksgiving meal to signify a healing from their past trauma. But now Ian was dead. His death brought back memories of how their parents died.

"I have to step down. I need you to take charge of this investigation." Through his denial, Martin was able to see he could negatively impact the case if he remained lead.

Recognizing this was hard for Martin in so many ways, Steve acknowledged, "You have been good for this force, but I will do my best without you."

Allowing himself to show anger since the decision had been made, Martin demanded, "I need you and the others to find my brother's killer! You may have to push Diego for his assistance because he's working on that code. I believe he knows more than he's letting on."

Meanwhile, John and Arianna were talking to Roman because he worked with Gustavo when they were searching for Stefano. "Does any part of you believe Gustavo killed Stefano? Why was he set on finding him?"

Roman held off on answering John's first question for now. "Gustavo's motivation related to how Stefano stole his life from him. Stefano also stole Maddalena's life, and Gustavo needed Stefano gone so he wouldn't do it anymore. I believe Gustavo was in survival mode, but he was also keen to his surroundings."

"So what about Gustavo now?" Arianna questioned as she wiped water from under her eyes. Her aching muscles were starting to get the best of her.

Roman shook his head as he admitted, "I do worry about Gustavo – especially when he's purposely hiding."

Interrupting the conversation, Nathan arrived because he was called in. John and Arianna wanted to talk to him about Ian's job at the hospital. "Thanks for coming in," Arianna greeted him. With great discomfort, Nathan gave a slight nod before saying, "I hate that I have to come in to help you, but I will do my best to give you whatever you need."

John gave Roman a look to let him know they would get back to him. "Thanks for getting here fast. We need to know if Ian had any issues at his new job and who he worked closely with."

It was late. Nathan looked to the side as he thought about how he could best help them. "Ian worked with most of the nurses since he's a lab tech. Nurse Maxine would probably be who he worked with the most since she is pretty much the welcoming committee of everyone new. From what I heard, she even invited him to Thanksgiving."

Arianna was appreciative of Nathan's coming in as well, but she couldn't help but note, "This isn't really information we need because I doubt Maxine is connected to the killings in any way." Her impatience was truly getting the best of her.

All of a sudden, Steve rushed out of Martin's office with urgency. "The commissioner just got a tip for one of our cases! We need to head to The Chill!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: We Could Be a Game Changer – Thursday, November 24th, 2016**

"Everything okay?" It was the following day, and Sophie wasn't sure what she walked into when she found Allie sitting next to a distraught Lucas in their home.

"That was Sami," Lucas began as he placed his phone on the table. "Thanksgiving plans may change because something has happened at The Chill. I'm waiting for Sami to get back to me."

Sophie wondered what could have happened. "I'm sure everything is fine," she encouraged as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

Rex and Cassie entered after Sophie welcomed them inside. "We were with Will and Chad when they received word they were needed at The Chill. They left, so we came here to see if there's anything we can do to help with set up."

Cassie wanted to go with Chad and Will, but they and her brother convinced her to help Lucas instead. Crossing her arms over her blue platinum blouse, she shared, "We haven't been able to reach Philip either."

Standing, Lucas revealed, "Philip checked in with me last night. He's skipping Thanksgiving because he went to Chicago with Mimi."

"Of course he did," Cassie released showing she wasn't amused.

Rex pulled out his phone wondering if he should attempt to call Philip again. He wondered what he and Mimi planned to do.

"Did Will or Chad mention or say anything about why they had to go to The Chill?"

Cassie noticed the way Rex was eyeing his phone and quickly but gently pulled it out of his hands so he didn't try to contact Mimi. She turned to Lucas and answered, "They seemed confused, but they mentioned the cops were there asking questions."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At The Chill, Bo and Steve corralled Chad, Will, and Dario together to question what the police had uncovered inside. All three were confused because they had no clue how the stuff found inside their storage room got there. Making a ticking sound with his mouth, Bo wondered, "Does anyone else work here?"

Chad knew Bo and Steve simply wanted answers, but he couldn't help worrying that they were trying to pin this on the wrong person. "Besides our bar staff, Josh Ackles and Qamar Tyrell. They are on their way now, but I doubt they are involved." He looked to Dario remembering their conversations about Dario's brothers.

Knowing what Chad was thinking, Dario questioned the possibility that Alessandro and Ignazio did this somehow. "It could be someone who doesn't work here setting us up," he suggested.

A sudden memory entered Chad's mind. His thoughts reminded him of when he found Josh and Ezra at The Chill more than forty-eight hours ago. There was something definitely fishy about that night, and Chad wondered if whatever happened between them could be connected to what the police found in storage.

Just then, Josh arrived and got out of his blue car. Seeing the cops there, he swallowed hard as his mind thought the worst. Had everything caught up to him?

Standing near their limo, Sami and EJ watched as Josh joined the others. "We may be here for a while. We should cancel Thanksgiving."

EJ pulled out his cell phone and eyed his wife. "We should make the required calls then."

Sami had her phone in her hand already. She knew she needed to call Lucas, but she decided to call Eric first since he had Johnny, Sydney, and Julian. "Hey bro…"

"Sami, what's going on?" Eric asked. "Everything okay with Will?"

Sami turned her eyes towards Will and the others. "So far there haven't been any arrests," she answered. "EJ and I won't be able to make Thanksgiving because we need to help Chad and Will with this fiasco. Can you please keep the kids preoccupied and try to have Thanksgiving elsewhere?"

EJ had Lexie on his phone. After giving her an update, he said, "You should celebrate with Theo and Brandon. Maybe you can check in with Eric since he has the kids."

"I will," Lexie agreed. "If there's anything else I can do to help…"

"Shit," EJ interjected as he realized something.

"What is it?"

EJ sighed before telling Lexie, "I just remembered Renée is most likely on her way to the mansion now."

Knowing what needed to be done, Lexie replied, "I'll take care of Renée."

Relaxed now, EJ appreciatively stated, "Thank you. If she causes any problems let me know." Shifting his attention to the other side of the limo, he spotted Frank on the phone. It appeared his head of security was having an argument.

When EJ carefully moved closer with his own phone still to his ear, he heard Frank argue, "You need to drop this. I don't like the role you're playing in this investigation. I want – no I need you to stop investigating the hangings."

Will watched as a police officer pulled Bo and Steve away from them for a moment. He turned to Chad, Dario, and Josh and said, "This doesn't make sense, right? How did they find drugs in one of our storage rooms without us noticing that stuff was in there?"

Josh remained quiet and watched as Dario and Chad responded with uncertainty. He had no idea that he was helping plant drugs at The Chill and hated himself for not wanting to know what he was doing. He really screwed things for his friends as well.

"What's going on?" Qamar asked. He had just arrived and didn't understand why the cops were there.

Dario moved over to Qamar and suggested, "We'll explain later. Just stay quiet for now." Noting the looks on Steve's and Bo's faces, he knew something had turned for the worse.

Bo led Steve back to the group of guys. "I'm glad you could join us, Qamar," Bo acknowledged the intern first. "We just received confirmation that the drugs found in your storage room are connected to something bigger…"

Steve watched as a few more police officers joined them. He hated this. "We're going to have to take all of you in to the station."

"Are you arresting all of us?" Chad freaked. Hearing that the drugs were connected to something bigger made him worry more.

With a solemn look, Bo verified it. "I'm afraid so… until we can clear up everything. The drugs we found today are connected to the drug ring in Salem, which has been a huge issue for this town."

"We'll be fully compliant," Chad declared. "We've done nothing wrong."

Bo gave Chad a nod. "Good. We'll need access to your finances to see if everything is on the up and up." He gave the other police officers a nod, so they could begin the process of arresting Will, Chad, Dario, Josh, and Qamar.

Josh knew this wasn't going to end well for his friends because their finances would show there were some discrepancies since he had taken money to pay off his blackmailer. He couldn't let this happen. He had to do the right thing. "I'm the one who put the boxes there!" He stepped forward and clarified, "The others had nothing to do with it. It was all me."

Steve put his hand out to stop the police officers from arresting the guys. He stepped in front of his niece's husband and checked in with him. "Is this serious? This isn't your way to save your friends, right?"

Josh gave Steve a firm nod. "I did this. It was me."

Will rushed to Josh's side. "Don't say another word. We will get you help…" He knew there had to be more to this if Josh was serious. He turned to Chad and could see he was completely stunned.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing outside of her home in the front yard, Ciara rolled her eyes before directing them towards the blue sky above her. She had Theo on the phone hoping he would come hang with her for a bit. "What are you saying, Carver?"

"I can't come over," Theo stated with some fear in his voice.

Since she didn't want to push Theo on this, Ciara moved to something else. "What about my party this weekend? I still need your help. Milena and others are helping, but I can't do this without you."

Through a sigh, Theo replied, "I still feel behind on everything…"

"Okay, fine, you don't have to help," Ciara gave him another pass. "…but you have to be… _have_ to be at the party."

Theo timidly released, "I will try my best."

"There's no trying," Ciara immediately released. Feeling upset and stuck, she decided to end the call. "I'll talk to you later. I need to check in with my parents." Placing her phone in her pocket, she wondered if Theo was lying to her. She considered the possibility that Theo was still upset with her. "He's definitely keeping something from me."

Ciara decided to head into the house, but she stopped when she heard a motorcycle coming down the street. Turning around, she was confused when she spotted a stranger on her dad's bike. Quickly running into the street, she stood in the way so the assumed thief couldn't escape.

The helmeted stranger quickly reacted and stopped in the middle of the street in front of Ciara. Raising his hand in the air, he demanded to know, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy or something?"

Without a second thought, Ciara rushed over to the side of Bo's bike. "Get off my dad's bike!" She attempted to force the young man off by grabbing his arm.

"Whoa! Be careful! Neither of us wants to get burned by the muffler!"

Standing her ground, Ciara stated, "I'm not dumb. I won't let you steal my dad's bike!"

Putting his hands up, the stranger climbed off the bike once Ciara stepped backwards. He took off his helmet and shared, "I'm not stealing Bo's bike. He let me borrow it for the day. If I were a thief, why would I drive it by the house again?"

Ciara realized the person who stood in front of her looked familiar before recognizing him. "OMG. You're JT." She closed her eyes for a moment due to embarrassment. "I am so sorry for thinking you were stealing dad's bike…"

Noting that Ciara was completely embarrassed, JT assured her by admitting, "You're kind of scary, and I actually believed I had stolen Bo's bike for a second." He turned toward the house. "My mom inside?"

Ciara could barely make eye contact with JT because she had heard so much about him and his connection to her brother, Zack. "She's not here. My mom isn't even here because she and her cousin, Jen, are out doing some last-minute shopping. Maybe your mom joined them."

JT began to push the motorcycle into the driveway. "We should probably get out from the middle of the street." When they were off the road, he asked, "Who is coming to Thanksgiving?"

"My family," Ciara simply answered.

JT unzipped his coat as he responded, "I hope the murderer isn't there."

Noting the change in JT's tone, Ciara was confused. "Who is the murderer?"

Without skipping a beat, JT gladly answered, "Chelsea. I hope Chelsea isn't there."

Ciara froze and wasn't sure how to respond. Usually, she would defend her sister in a second, but this felt different. She didn't know what to do.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Mom?"

Rachel looked up from her desk realizing she forgot to shut her office door. Seeing Peter in front of her, she remembered her conversation with Kristen about Brady. She wondered if her son needed advice or help in the same way her daughter did. She questioned if she had the time for this now. "Yes?"

With another step towards his mom, Peter guardedly released, "I know I am the last person you want to see or speak with, but I need to talk to you. It's about Ezra."

Ezra. Mayor White missed having her grandson in the office with her. "What about him?"

"I'm worried about him," Peter admitted. "I can't get through to him because he's upset with me."

Questioning if Peter expected her to be surprised or appalled by the current state of Ezra and Peter's relationship, Rachel firmly placed both her hands flat on the desk to stand up. This felt like a waste of time. "Peter. I named you Peter because at the time I saw a bright future for our family. I saw you carrying the torch of the work your father and I were doing. You were my stone… my rock to remind me why our work was beneficial first hand." Shaking her head, she said, "Unfortunately, things didn't go to plan for you, but fortunately, your son is strong. He doesn't need our concern because he is smart and strives to help those around him by doing what's right… what's good. He doesn't need you getting in the way of that."

This was the closest Peter had gotten to talking about how their family was pre-Stefano, but his mother had also managed to tear him down. Pushing past the crushing truth, he asked, "When is the last time you talked to Ezra? Do you have any idea what he's doing now? Do you know he has surrounded himself with people who only want to use him?"

Rachel continued to place her weight on her desk through her hands. "You know Ezra isn't talking to me because of the lie I kept from him."

Peter shook his head. "Are you okay with not talking to him? He is working for Titan… Victor Kiriakis. On top of that, Delphi's parents are sinking their claws into him so that he will serve their agenda. Do I have to remind you they are the corrupt politicians you claim you don't want to be? He has no chance of keeping his vision if those are the voices jumping around in his head."

Though she was concerned for her grandson, Rachel asked, "And you want me to help you add your voice? Tell me. What makes your vision any better than theirs? What does Ezra gain with your voice in his head?"

"I get it!" Peter yelled unable to hold in his frustration. "You hate me! I am a disgrace… an embarrassment. A poor reminder of everything you lost when Stefano took me away from you, but this isn't about that mom! This is about my son. I don't want your help mending my relationship with him. I want you to mend your relationship with him because at least he would have a positive voice encouraging him to question and challenge the negative influences that are currently surrounding him. He needs you. You can't be there for me, but can you be there for him?"

The mayor recalled Lexie's advice in mending things with Ezra before it was too late. Recognizing how difficult this was for Peter, she realized this was very important for him. After a deep breath, she released, "I'll try."

"Try your hardest," Peter begged. "He's the only family I have left."

Rachel took a seat after Peter walked out. She looked at the work she needed to finish and questioned how she would fix things with her grandson. Ezra needed her. He was her family.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kristen lounged on the balcony connected to her bedroom and reflected on everything happening within the family. She was losing her business thanks to Delphi and Peter; she hated that she put her trust in anyone. "I need to be done with these games. No more with the sweet and naïve Kristen. It doesn't help at all."

Even with the certainty in her voice as she spoke to herself, Kristen still felt conflicted because of the role Brady played in her life. She tweaked her image to align with his, but she sensed a distance from him as well. "I love Brady, but what if my love for him is a distraction?"

Kristen's thoughts turned to Jen and the impact she had on her life. They hadn't had the opportunity to connect recently – though Jen did send her condolences about Delphi. "Am I incapable of having true friends?"

Brady called Kristen's cell phone. She answered immediately. "Brady…"

"Just calling to see if you've decided what we're doing for Thanksgiving," Brady announced.

Feeling the need to give Brady a push, Kristen suggested, "You should have Thanksgiving with family. I have some things I need to sort out with Peter, and I don't think the two of you in the same room would be beneficial for everyone."

Revealing he didn't like Kristen's idea through the tone of his voice, Brady replied, "I haven't spent much time with my family recently. It would be weird."

"Maybe that should change," Kristen quipped. She eyed the garden below her as she assured, "I will be a phone call away if you need support."

After releasing a stress-filled sigh, Brady said, "Expect a call."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Martin looked through his brother's cell phone as he paced throughout his place. He was beside himself as he thought about all the years he missed with Ian because their family was torn apart by tragedy. "This Thanksgiving was supposed to be different." Wiping his face to ease the tension he felt, he stared at the last selfie his brother took at his apartment before deciding to look through the rest of his photos and videos.

Needing to hear his brother's voice, Martin decided to watch a video Ian recorded on his phone. From the looks of it, he was inside the hospital. Martin recognized the hazy blue walls.

"Life seems to be getting better in Salem," Ian stated in the video. "I have to admit though… it has its complications as well. I really hope this… complication doesn't bring too much trouble in my life. I've fallen in love."

All of a sudden, Will appeared on the video. He seemed upset. "Ian, we need to talk."

The video recording stopped there. Martin played the video again as he searched for clues. He wondered what Will needed to say to his brother. "Why did Will seem upset with Ian? Who did Ian fall in love with?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting at a table alone near Java Café, Gustavo looked through a folder of the information he had gathered on Maddalena. He shook his head because he still didn't have the answers he needed. With his phone in his hand, he decided to check in with his love's gardener, Piero.

"Signor," Piero answered respectfully. He was ready to do whatever Gustavo needed.

"Yes, Piero. I am calling to ask if Alena's body is still missing," Gustavo revealed. He hoped for some peace of mind, even if it was just a small amount.

Piero quickly replied, "It is, signor. The mystery still lives. Do not worry, I have found someone to tend the garden while I continue to investigate here."

Gustavo ended the call before making another. This time he called his son, Nazario. When his son picked up, he said, "I need a swift update. The table. Anything require my attention?"

Nazario cleared his throat before sharing, "Peter Blake and Vivian Alamain are settling into their seats, padre. It appears there is tension since each feels they have something to prove. Vivian may be a larger threat because I believe she is withholding something. Whatever it is, I believe it may be the reason she received a seat. I'm unsure who she has aligned herself with, but she makes me feel quite uneasy."

Reflecting on what he knew of the Alamain family, Gustavo assured, "It may be nonsense. Vivian's family is full of deceivers who confuse their own lies with the truth. What of Zita and EJ?"

"Something has shifted with them," Nazario cautiously admitted. "I still remain in contact with both, but I have noticed Zita seems, at times, guarded. It is possible she could be feeding me false information. I am uncertain of this though because EJ's information is identical."

This made Gustavo feel a bit nervous. "Do you believe we've been compromised?"

Nazario told his father, "Again, I am uncertain of this, but I will find the truth. I have a way to force Zita to show her true colors. It may take time to put the plan into action, padre."

"I trust your judgment," Gustavo told his son before adding, "I need you to continue to trust me. If anyone stands in the way of my plan, they will hang with the rest."

Gustavo looked up when T walked past him. He continued to watch the young man as he approached his parents. "I will call soon, figlio."

T anxiously placed his hands in his pockets now that he stood in front of his parents. They decided to meet in a public place for Thanksgiving. "So, which restaurant will we eating at today?" Looking around he noticed only a few people were out.

Mrs. Winchester moved closer to her son and reached out to give him a hug from the side. "Your father rented space from one of his friends."

T's heart began to anxiously ache. "So, we're not having a public meal." He reflected on his conversation with Marlena and questioned if he should try to put his guard down.

"Relax," Mr. Winchester released. "My friend and his family are eating there as well. I rented a table to join them."

T gave his father a skeptical look knowing full well this was one of his parents' connections. A real friend wouldn't charge someone to join them for Thanksgiving. "Okay."

With her arm still around T's waist, Mrs. Winchester said, "You have nothing to worry about. We are just extremely happy you're alive, and we want to do whatever to make this transition as easy as possible."

Mr. Winchester nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe next time we spend time together, we can do it in a personal setting."

T didn't want to respond to the idea of personal time with his parents just yet. He wanted to see how today went first. He truly hoped his parents were happy he was alive. Wishing his mother would let go of his waist, he released, "I guess we should join the others and eat."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At Salem University Hospital, Joselyn sat inside her office investigating further into Sonny's case. Nathan seemed convinced Sonny didn't do this, and she felt the same from Sonny when they spoke. "None of this makes sense," she released under her breath. "Yeah, Sonny has had a difficult time lately, but this still seems so out of the blue."

Opening her email, Joselyn realized she had just received an email from hospital security. Apparently, the security footage from when Cameron got the medicine for Sonny was missing. "It just gets weirder…" she spoke under her breath.

Joselyn turned her attention to one of her desk drawers. She opened it and pulled out a master-key. Standing, she headed out of her office and walked briskly to Sonny's office. She hoped she would find answers to help her make sense of everything, but she also hoped Sonny didn't take the tapes.

After entering Sonny's office, Joselyn immediately began to look through everything – filing cabinets, drawers, piles – for the tapes. She never found them, but she did find something incriminating. In one of Sonny's desk drawers, there was a pill bottle. It was one of the prescriptions Sonny supposedly needed for one of his patients.

Something felt off though. Studying the bottle and where she found it, Joselyn noted, "It's almost as if this was planted."

Joselyn replayed everything Cameron stated that fed the narrative of Sonny's guilt in this. Cameron told her he got the medications from the hospital pharmacy because Sonny said he had patients who needed them. Sonny never turned in the prescription slips himself, meaning Cameron was the one who turned in the slips for the medications, but those were gone, too.

With her focus on Cameron, Joselyn's thoughts went to the night Kate was murdered. She saw Cameron there that night. "Could Cameron be the one who was meeting with Kate? Chelsea does have a complicated past with her grandmother. Maybe Kate managed to get another boyfriend of Chelsea's… but something went wrong. What if Cameron killed Kate?"

With her head spinning from the possibility that Cameron set up Sonny and could be connected to Kate's death, Joselyn began to feel for her phone before realizing she must have left it in her office. "I need to call the cops," she decided.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Attempting to have a family dinner at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Justin rested his hands against one of the chairs. "Where is everyone?" he anxiously questioned. He tried to keep calm for his wife's sake, but it had been a while.

Adrienne couldn't hide her nerves either. "I don't know."

Alex entered the restaurant alone and knew his parents wanted answers. "Dario and I are struggling with finding Sonny because he just disappeared out of the blue on us."

Without skipping a beat, Adrienne pulled out her phone to call Dario. As Justin talked to Alex, she listened to every single ring hoping he would answer. "Pick up…"

"Boss," Dario finally answered the phone. "I'm still at the mansion. I'm thinking about driving around to find Sonny." He felt lost and couldn't help panicking. "It doesn't make sense because Sonny said he would be ready when I got back from The Chill. I shouldn't have left him alone."

As Adrienne tried to assure Dario and come up with a game plan, Justin asked his eldest, "Where were you all day? Why weren't you with your brother?"

Wondering if his dad was blaming him on Sonny's disappearance, Alex defensively shared with annoyance, "I had some personal things to take care of."

"Don't worry, Dario," Adrienne assured her future son-in-law. She continued to mentally assure herself as well. "Stay put, and the rest of us will try to find Sonny in case he doesn't come home first." She knew Dario was thinking it, but she didn't want to verbally acknowledge the idea that Sonny could be a victim of the Hangman Killer. She hoped her baby boy was okay.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I'm calling to see if you've set your replacement so you can come to Salem to be my new head of security," Victor released. He had his contact, Thanos, on the phone.

Thanos replied, "There was a hiccup, but I am now training the man who will replace me. I want to be sure the cargo is well protected on this ship."

Victor did not like the response he got. His patience was running thin. "I have gone unprotected long enough. I need you to get to Salem as soon as possible."

"Does this take priority?" Thanos questioned.

Victor knew he couldn't be careless with the cargo on the ship. "Take care of the transition as best you can. Come to Salem as soon as the cargo is in good hands."

"I will speed up the process," Thanos promised before offering, "I can send someone to head up your security, for the time being, to watch over you."

Victor grunted, "I will be fine." He ended the call and turned around to see Sonny standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

With the most defeated look on his face, Sonny lamented, "My life is in shambles, and I've only got myself to blame. I need a new direction, and I hope you can help me."

This was different and unexpected. "Isn't that why you have Dario?"

Sonny noted the way his great-uncle said Dario's name. He got further confirmation that Victor and Alex didn't want him to be involved with Dario, but he continued to push forward. "Dario can't help me. He… he doesn't have anything that could help me."

"And how do you expect me to help you," Victor asked. His face was stone cold.

Sonny placed his hands in his pockets hoping his great-uncle would be receptive to what he had to say. "I want to help you as well. I know your time is limited. I know you have a lot you need to put in place before you're gone." He remembered the dark fear he felt when he touched Theo's hand at the hospital. Even though he feared for Victor's life, he knew he couldn't allow that to get in the way.

With a dismissive tone, Victor said, "I already have Titan taken care of."

"I have no business running Titan," Sonny quickly reiterated. "…but I am interested in something else I know you want to protect."

Intrigued now, Victor wondered, "What would that be?"

Sonny crossed his arms and answered, "Our family. I know you sit at a table with heads of other important families. I will make sure the Kiriakis name remains a strong name in the game."

This definitely didn't make sense. "I don't understand why you would volunteer to take my place at the table. This is so out of character. This isn't you."

Sonny was feeling the groove at this point as he didn't hesitate to answer, "I have spent so much of my time worried about what others think of me or expect of me. I want to be my own man – someone who does what I want when I want. I'm not the man Dario fell in love with anymore. I am someone else – someone better."

Surprised, Victor felt truth in what Sonny was stating. "I'm impressed by this change in you," he admitted. "I promise we will talk about this in a better setting. Now is not the time."

Sonny gave Victor a nod to show he understood. He was happy Victor was letting him in. He was closer now to finding out what Alex and Victor were up to.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Thanksgiving was awkward at the Blake mansion due to the family dynamics, which were especially impacted by Delphi's death. Even with his grandparents bringing plants and vegetables from their personal garden, Ezra's focus was everywhere else besides the table. Instead, he glanced around the table at his grandparents, aunts, uncles, father, and Jade. Staring at EJ's teenage sister, he remembered how he found her talking to Peter before.

"I know this isn't the best time," Mrs. Lee caught everyone's attention. "We need to discuss Delphine's funeral. We must have it soon since the body was just released by the coroner."

Peter cut in, "Delphi told me what she wanted if this ever came to be."

Mr. Lee didn't allow Peter to expound on his daughter's supposed wishes. "Delphine will be buried in the Lee plot."

"Delphi didn't want that," Peter swiftly argued.

Ezra knew his dad was right, but he still sided with his grandfather only to spite Peter. "Dad, you didn't always give mom what she wanted."

To help her brother, Kristen questioned, "Peter, did you and Delphi buy a plot together?"

Shaking his head, Peter denied it. "We did not. Delphi wanted to be cremated and wanted her ashes to remain with me."

Only part of that was true as far as Ezra was concerned. "That must have recently changed because she asked me to keep them."

Peter looked to his son and hoped they could compromise. He hated the tension between them. "Perhaps we can share them."

"Delphine is not to be cremated," Mrs. Lee pronounced loudly.

Jade sat back and watched the family interactions around the table. She ate it all up eyeing each of them as they continued to argue what they were doing or not doing to Delphi's body. No one could agree on anything.

Ezra caught Jade sitting there silently watching everyone. "What are you even doing here, Jade? You're not family."

Jade sat up straight knowing she couldn't be honest about how she was spying on them for her brother, EJ. Instead, she was truthful in a different way. "My original arrangement for the holiday was aborted due to an earlier issue at The Chill."

"What happened?" Kristen asked immediately.

Jade figured they would hear about this anyway. "Narcotics of some sort were uncovered in one of the storage quarters at The Chill. Josh, Will's cousin's husband, allegedly claimed full responsibility. I overheard EJ discussing all the sordid details."

Hearing this, Ezra quickly became upset. The dots were all connecting in his head as he finally had some of the answers he was seeking. He decided not to say anything though. With Josh coming forward, he knew he needed to investigate more.

Mrs. Lee raised her glass and declared, "Well, now I can share something I am thankful for. I am thankful for this news because it helps business."

Mr. Lee raised his glass in agreement.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Oh, thank God," Jen released when Shawn-Douglas answered the phone. "I can't reach Justin, so I'm hoping you can help because Josh is in huge trouble. He needs a lawyer."

Shawn heard the concern in his second-cousin's voice and said, "I'll head over soon."

Even if she appreciated Shawn coming over, Jen still felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry for interrupting your Thanksgiving. I'll see you soon."

After ending the call, Jen entered the living room of the Horton house and found Jack and JJ trying their best to help Abby find a way to distract herself from what was happening. Abby struggled though. "Josh is in jail. This was the big secret he was keeping from me. He's a drug smuggler!"

Recognizing her daughter couldn't escape this, Jen moved over and directed her daughter to the blue floral couch. "Take a seat, Abby. Relax…"

Abby fought her mom though. "There's so much I need to do. I can't just sit here."

"Shawn is on his way," Jen shared hoping Abby could wait until then.

Shaking her head, Abby looked at her mom wondering if she wasn't paying attention. "Josh already admitted guilt!"

Joining Jen and his daughter, Jack tried to get Abby to focus on what they could do moving forward. "EJ even offered his expertise, but he is a last resort. Shawn and Justin are family and will get Josh out of this."

Abby still wasn't convinced, and nothing could help her at this point because the thoughts in her head were past overwhelming. She was spinning with hurt, guilt, and shame. "Josh was supposed to be my rock, my anchor," she released before her thoughts went to Ian and how she betrayed Josh's trust as well. Ian was dead now, and Abby remembered feeling relief when that happened because he couldn't tell Josh their secret. "I am a terrible person…" she stated before suddenly collapsing on the floor.

Jen, Jack, and JJ rushed to Abby's side to make sure she was okay. "Abby?!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Carver house, Brandon hung his blue coat up as he shared, "Cameron may come later after having dinner with Maxine."

Happy to hear that, Lexie mentioned, "I invited Maxine to come, but Cameron didn't think it would be a good idea." She led Brandon into the kitchen and shared, "Eric, Nicole, Johnny, Sydney, and Julian should be here soon." She couldn't believe the mess Chad and Will were going through and hoped EJ would be able to help them.

"What about your mother?" Brandon questioned wondering if Lexie had any news on Celeste.

Lexie stayed quiet for a minute as she reflected on the silence she received from her mother. "I truly believe something may be wrong because EJ hasn't been able to find her either. We haven't found any kind of record that she ever left Salem."

Though he wanted to pull Lexie into a hug, Brandon refrained. Instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine."

Avoiding the group texts from Ciara and their group of friends, Theo made his way down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I've got it," he shouted to his mom and Brandon. He expected to see his cousins on his front porch, but he was wrong.

Renée stood on the other side. "Hello," she greeted her nephew with a smile. Though she was a tad annoyed plans had changed, she saw this as an opportunity to get a feel for her sister, Lexie.

As soon as Theo saw Renée standing in front of him, a short vision hit. He quickly came out of the trance and shared, "I just saw the feather of a raven. Does that mean anything to you?"

Hearing this, Renée stepped backwards and questioned, "What did you just say?" Her anxiety began to rise as she thought about the current serial killer roaming the streets of Salem.

Theo noted the fear in his aunt's eyes. "What does the raven feather mean? It's obvious you know something."

Renée froze up. She couldn't say anything.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting at her dining room table, Maxine took in how blessed she felt to be spending another Thanksgiving with Cameron. When she turned her attention to her son, her rock, she couldn't help but note his head seemed elsewhere. "Everything okay, Cam?"

Cameron realized he wasn't in the best mood. "I wish Chelsea could be here with us," he admitted.

With a contained smile, Maxine pointed out, "You two have dated for some time. Is it getting serious?"

With a look that lacked optimism, Cameron answered, "I want it to be serious, but I'm not sure Chelsea feels the same."

Maxine wanted Cameron to be okay no matter what happened. "If Chelsea is the one, it will happen. You should also consider she's dealing with a lot right now. Her grandmother was murdered." She thought about how she invited Ian over for the holiday. He was dead now, too.

Cameron didn't want to talk about Chelsea anymore. He needed answers about someone else. He felt bad for doing this in an indirect way, but he felt he had no choice. "Can you tell me about your husband again?"

Believing Cameron was asking about the love in their relationship, Maxine gladly shared, "Well, we fell in love almost immediately. Not all relationships are like that, but your fath… my husband and I had that connection. There was just something magical about our relationship."

Before Maxine could say more, a sudden knock sounded on the front door followed by a ring of the doorbell. Cameron stood up, wiped his face with his celestial blue napkin, and announced, "I'll get that." He made his way to the door and opened it to find Martin and Arianna there.

Arianna pulled out her cuffs and announced, "Cameron Davis, you are under arrest for your connection to the hangings happening in Salem."

As Arianna read Cameron his Miranda rights, Maxine rushed to the door completely shocked this was happening. "What do you think you're doing? We're trying to share a meal together on Thanksgiving! Cameron has done nothing! Why are you arresting him?!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: We Could Be Outed, Part 1 – Saturday, November 26th, 2016**

 **M** uddled. Sometimes things suddenly get messy. It's hard to make sense of things. Everything is so unclear.

Sitting in a holding cell alone, Cameron recalled being questioned by Martin and Arianna once he was hauled into the station. Through the initial confusion of being arrested, he managed to tell them he did not lie about Sonny and had no role in drugging Arianna. He also told them that he was at the Salem Inn the night Kate died because he thought he saw someone from his past – the man he believed to be his father – Maxine's husband.

It wasn't the first time he saw him. Cameron shared he wondered if his adoptive father had returned to Salem because of Stefano's death. He feared telling his mother before he could confirm anything. What if the man brought back trouble?

Cameron struggled with how the cops didn't seem to believe him and were still holding him in a cell – a cell that screamed despair with its dimly stone colored walls. He questioned if this meant they had more on him that they weren't telling him. It didn't make sense. "How did I end up here?"

In a conference room, Bo and Steve received more results on tests done on the drugs found at The Chill. "What does it say?"

Steve looked to his partner and shared, "The drugs Josh had in storage are connected to the drugs found in Arianna's place."

Bo made a ticking sound before shaking his head. "This doesn't bode well for Josh. Connecting his crime to what happened to Arianna and Sonny is really going to put him in the hot seat, especially if he doesn't have any answers to give."

Since he was asking for a phone call, Hope approached Josh's cell. "Josh, you've already made your call. I know you're family, but you can't make another one."

Josh grabbed the bars wishing he was out. "I need to talk to Abby. I need to explain to her that I was set up."

Hope sighed because she knew Abby wasn't in a place to talk to Josh. "I'm sorry, but that can't happen."

Noting the look on Hope's face, Josh fearfully asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to my wife? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the hospital, Jen, Jack, and JJ were a wreck as they waited for an update on Abby. Jen took a seat because pacing wasn't exactly helping anything. Looking up, she noted Jack continued to walk in and out of the waiting room hoping someone would come in with news. They all needed to know Abby and the baby would be okay.

JJ felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he received a text from Qamar; he was checking in. Reading the text several times, he wasn't sure what to type back. His mind was racing.

Entering the room, Will paused for a moment. He could feel the tension in the room and reflected on what he knew of Abby's stress before all of this came out. Abby had to be overwhelmed by everything. When Nathan walked in, he stepped out of the way immediately.

With all eyes on him, Nathan said, "Just a quick update. Dr. Johnson and a few nurses are with Abby now to make sure she stays relaxed."

Jen stood up. "I want to speak with Abby. I need to be with her."

Placing his hand out in front of him, Nathan suggested, "It's probably best we hold off on visitors. I can sense everyone's anxiety in this room, and I know Abby will pick up on it as well." With his hands now inside the pockets of his blue slacks, he assured, "She's in good hands now. We've got this under control."

In Abby's hospital room, Kayla moved closer to her niece to make eye contact with her as she spoke. "Abby, it's okay. Just breathe." Looking at her vitals, she could see Abby struggled staying in control of her emotions and body.

"There's nothing we can do," a nurse cried out. "The baby is coming now."

Abby sat up and screamed, "No!" Her cries increased as her body was forcing her to push the baby out. She looked to her aunt who was now in position for the delivery. "Aunt Kayla… this can't be happening. No!" She felt as though her body was betraying her.

Kayla looked directly into Abby's eyes again. "Just push, Abby. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine."

Abby did as she was told, but she felt devastated about everything in her life. "This isn't how this was supposed to happen," she cried. She looked to every side of her. Josh wasn't there as they had planned. Her rock wasn't her rock. "Everything is ruined! Ah!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Renée was packing her things since she planned to move into the DiMera mansion. She decided she would pack most of her things and then take the necessities for now. With how things were going, she knew she would have enough money to fill her closet in her new bedroom. She also wanted to get settled in the mansion as quickly as possible after her strange run in with Theo.

Renée suddenly stopped what she was doing when she heard footsteps inside her home. Her heart began to race because she feared the serial killer had just broke in to get her. Grabbing a bat near her bed, she quietly made her way into the hall where the footsteps were heading. She raised the bat over her head prepared to hit her would be attacker hard as many times as she needed.

"Mom," Marco released before Renee could hit him. He arrived so he could shower and grab some of his things. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you on edge?"

Renée's heart was still beating fast, but she was relieved to see her son in front of her. "Theo, Lexie's son, said something to me when I had Thanksgiving dinner with them. He mentioned something about a raven feather. That's what André left near my body when he faked my death. I'm afraid it will happen again."

Marco grabbed the steel bat from his mother because she was still shaking. He put her means of defense away and said, "It's not happening again. You don't have to worry." He was set to return to why he came, but when he peered into Renée's bedroom, he noticed she had her favorite blue suitcases on her bed.

Renée grabbed Marco's arm, so he would look at her. "I will feel safe if you return to my side."

"Why are there suitcases all over your room?"

"I'm moving into the mansion," Renée reported.

Shaking his head, Marco decided, "You don't need me then." He pulled his arm from his mother's grasp and headed into his bedroom to grab a towel. "I'm only here to clean up and grab some of my things."

Renée glared at Marco's bedroom door. She shook her head in disappointment and fear.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at the police station, Lexie, EJ, and Chad tried to convince the commissioner he had the wrong guy. "Cameron is not guilty. There is no way he is responsible for these hangings."

Martin looked directly to the DiMera siblings and assured, "If Cameron isn't guilty, we'll get the evidence we need to clear his name." He couldn't escape the video he found of Will and wondered if Mr. Horton knew anything about his brother's death.

Lexie didn't let up as she argued, "There's no way Cameron could be guilty because he has an alibi for most of the hangings. He was at the dinner honoring his mother, which I know you were there as well, when Jere Wentworth was killed. He was also working a shift at the hospital when the others died. His alibis are all set in stone."

EJ stepped back and placed his thumb near his lips as he remembered spotting Cameron get out of his car during Maxine's dinner.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 1st, 2016_

* * *

EJ walked outside of Chez Rouge to take a call from Zita. "It must be early there…"

Zita acknowledged it before sharing, "I have news. This news will definitely interest you, Elvis."

As his paternal cousin told him the news she had to share, EJ became distracted because he saw something odd in the parking lot. Cameron was getting out of his car. "Sorry. Can you repeat what you just said?"

Zita cleared her throat and loudly restated, "There are murmurs that a family head is leaving the table."

* * *

 _Saturday, November 26th, 2016_

* * *

It appeared as though Cameron was returning from somewhere. EJ knew he couldn't say anything about it though. He didn't want to give the cops more reason to keep his brother in their custody.

Chad also withdrew into his brain as he remembered something. He thought about how Cameron didn't go on the camping trip with them because he claimed he had to work, but Nathan didn't say anything about it. Even if that small doubt entered his mind, he spoke, "Lexie is right. Cameron didn't do this. He is not the type of person who would hurt anyone purposely."

As Martin repeated what he told them, EJ decided he needed to check in with Frank. His head of security had sent him a text some time ago letting EJ know he had arrived to the police station. EJ didn't understand why he hadn't seen him yet.

Nearby, Maxine had Hope cornered at her desk. "This is all wrong. Cameron has alibis for every hanging in Salem."

Hope shook her head and, though she hated it, corrected Maxine. "Yes, Cameron does have alibis, but he does not have an alibi for every single attack and hanging. Don't worry about this though. We are simply covering our bases here."

"Don't dismiss me," Maxine warned. She was desperate and said whatever she needed to get the cops to release her son. "Why did Joselyn come to you? Why does she believe Cameron did this?"

As Maxine continued with her questions, Alessandro stood close enough so he could eavesdrop on their conversation from a safe spot. With his head down, he pretended to be busy with his phone for those who walked by him. He hoped this was all a misunderstanding for his son. He hoped this wasn't a result of the tests André performed on Cameron as a boy before André killed himself.

Hope replied, "We can't discuss any of this with you, unfortunately."

Placing her hands on her hips, Maxine loudly announced, "Well, I have my own suspicions. Where is the commissioner, so I can tell him? I would like to give an official statement!"

Hope quickly followed Maxine as she tried to calm her. "Maxine, we can talk. Let's just go into another room."

Adjusting the sleeves of his blue and grey button-up shirt, Diego approached Martin, who was still talking to Lexie and Chad. "I apologize for taking so long. I had to wash my hands in the bathroom because they were sticky from my drink spilling on them in my car." He looked the place over for Steve because he knew Detective Johnson wanted to talk to him.

Before Diego could say more, Maxine rushed to Martin's side, ignored the others, and declared, "You have the wrong man!" Pushing herself closer into the commissioner's space, she continued, "The person you should be looking at is Will Horton. Will threatened at least one of the victims at the hospital prior to their death, and there was also a strange occurrence years ago when Will was a patient at the hospital. He appeared to be possessed."

Possessed. Hearing the word caused Diego to abruptly cut in, "I remember thinking something was off about the killer's profile." His comment was more to himself.

Chad and Lexie did not respond well to Maxine's accusation and immediately approached her to defend Will. "I'm all for saying Cameron didn't do this, but you are completely wrong to accuse Will of these murders!"

Maxine saw the distress and disappointment in Chad's face. She remembered promising Cameron she wouldn't mention her fear of Will, but she had to do it to save her son. "It's the truth. Will should be considered a suspect. More so than Cameron!"

Hearing Maxine and knowing how to best deescalate this situation, Martin directed her, "Follow me. I want to hear what you have to say." He led her to an empty questioning room.

Hope quickly got in the way so Chad and Lexie couldn't follow them. "Sorry, but we have to cover all of our bases."

Chad turned to Lexie and complained, "This cannot be happening."

Lexie grabbed Chad's hand to comfort him. "Chad. Will and Cameron are both innocent. The truth will come out."

Unable to find Frank, EJ was about to send him a text message when Frank abruptly exited the restroom. Studying the way Frank carried himself, he noted something was definitely off about his demeanor. "What happened in there?"

Brushing off EJ's question, Frank adjusted his belt as he shared, "I checked into Cameron's alibis and there seems to be enough to clear him from being the killer."

EJ decided to sort out Frank's strange behavior later because his focus was on getting his brother free. "Good. Did you bring what you gathered with you? I want to talk to my brother as his counsel."

Rushing over, Chad firmly stated, "We have something else to worry about now. The cops think Will could be the killer!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Allie isn't here," Lucas released as soon as he saw Sami standing on the other side of his front door. He glanced outside to see if she was alone.

Sami didn't come over to see Allie, but she was still curious. "Where is she?"

Believing Sami wasn't staying, Lucas didn't welcome her inside. "She went to the park with Sophie."

 _At the park with Sophie_. Sami tried really hard not to let that bother her. Walking past Lucas into his home, she clarified, "I didn't come for Allie. I came to talk to you about Kate and Cameron."

Startling Sami, Rex and Cassie joined her and Lucas by the door. "We heard about Cameron's arrest. Do you think there's a connection there between Cameron and our mom?"

"No," Lucas released as he shut the front door. He looked and pointed directly at Sami and said, "I know what you're thinking. There's no way in hell my mom was sleeping with Cameron."

Sami pushed Lucas's hand out of her face. "I don't believe Kate was with Cameron, but Joselyn seems to believe it to be the case." She already knew Kate was with Alessandro the night she was killed.

Annoyed, Lucas crossed over to Rex and Cassie. "Of course, Austin and Billie's sister is causing problems. I knew I didn't like her for a reason. She shows up out of the blue and has only caused our family grief."

Cassie crossed her arms and said, "So, Joselyn thinks Cameron was sleeping with our mom and killed her that night. Does Chelsea know anything about this? Cameron's her boyfriend, right?"

Sami nodded her head and shared, "Chelsea is dating Cameron, but I don't know if she's aware of what's happening." Turning to Lucas, she requested, "I want to talk to Philip to see if he knows anything about a possible Cameron and Kate connection outside of them having an affair."

"Philip is still out of town," Lucas informed Sami before her phone made a beeping sound.

Sami rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone. She received a text from EJ that stated: "Get to the Police Stations ASAP. It concerns Will." Sami looked to the others with uncertainty.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

While Belle and Shawn met with Justin to discuss Titan and Basic Black to confidentially cover all of Belle's options, Ciara hung out with JT and Barb since her parents were working. She wasn't too keen on spending time with JT because he said some negative things about Chelsea involving Zack, but she couldn't completely dismiss him. His connection to the brother she never knew drew her to him. The way he talked about Zack was really sweet.

"We would talk on the phone a lot," JT said with a smile. "We talked about power rangers and all those heroes we wished we could be. His favorite was the blue ranger."

Barb had heard these stories numerous times, but she could tell Ciara was interested in what JT had to say. "I'm going to check in with your father," she announced before leaving the table.

With Barb gone, JT relaxed somewhat in his seat. "So, are there any parties this weekend? I miss making big entrances and pushing the envelope with people who think they're too cool for everyone."

Seeing a different side of JT all of a sudden, Ciara shifted in her seat. She had her phone in her hand because she was getting updates from her friends to make sure everything was covered for her party. "Actually, I'm throwing a party tonight. You can come if you want." JT could help her get what she wanted since Theo wasn't responding to her.

JT raised his hands and rested them on the back of his head. "I'm down if it's not too lame. I'll give you some leeway since I know you're a freshman in high school."

With confidence, Ciara looked directly into JT's eyes. "Don't worry. I don't associate with lame, so you better not disappoint me tonight."

Safiya arrived outside of the pub with T. She sensed his nervousness and placed her hand on his back to encourage him. "You have no reason to be scared, T. Carter is a sweet kid."

"Carter is so important to me," T acknowledged. "My parents have asked me numerous times to come with Carter alone. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that."

Safiya continued to rub T's back. "Trust your gut, T. That's first. But if I can encourage you to challenge yourself, I think it's important to make peace with your family so you can have a good life without the fear that seems to paralyze you from taking significant steps."

T took a deep breath to process what Safiya said. He eyed the entrance of the pub and told himself that getting closer to Carter wouldn't damage his son. This was important.

When Safiya received a notification, T continued to focus on the reason he was here until he heard Safiya sigh in distress. Facing her, he could see she was now upset. "What's wrong?"

Safiya didn't want T to worry about her. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

Safiya sighed again. She knew she would have to tell T. "So, this drug bust at The Chill is now tarnishing my image thanks to Taylor West spreading false rumors about me."

T grabbed Safiya's hand, so she would look at him. "This is something you need to deal with. I can go in by myself."

With an appreciative expression on her face, Safiya replied, "I'll be out here if you need me. I'm only going to make a few calls. Find out from Chad and Will what my best course of action is. I'm not sure if I should respond to this."

After a nod, T let go of Safiya's hand and entered the pub. He spotted Andrew walking away from a table nearby. "Hey. Andrew. Where's Gabi?"

Pointing towards the stairs, Andrew answered, "She's upstairs with Carter."

T thanked Andrew before heading upstairs to find Gabi and Carter in the TV room. Gabi immediately brought his son over. "Hey, do you remember me?"

Surprising T, Carter walked over and hugged him. "I know who you are," he said through a warm smile.

T hugged Carter back. Though it was still somewhat awkward, he couldn't help noting his son seemed more comfortable around him. He looked to Gabi and said, "I think we'll be okay."

"We're playing with Legos over here," Gabi announced motioning T to follow her and Carter to the floor. Once they took a seat, she said, "We're building Carter's dream house." She then remembered something. "Oh, and before I forget." She grabbed an envelope and handed it to T. "It's your copy of the family photo we took at Eric's art show. You can look at it later if you want."

T, who was still fighting his nerves, took the envelope from Gabi deciding he would open it later. He wanted to focus on what Carter was doing now, so he picked up a Lego brick to look it over. "Thanksgiving went okay with my parents. They are respecting where Carter is and only want to help me adjust to life in Salem again."

With a smile, Gabi felt herself breathing a bit easier. "I'm happy this seems to be over."

With a nod, T hoped it would be. "Thanks for taking care of my son."

Unable to stay away, Andrew came upstairs to eavesdrop. He heard Gabi correct T. " _Our_ son."

"I'm sorry," T quickly apologized before affirming, "Of course… _our_ son."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Nicole watched as Eric hung out with Johnny, Sydney, and Julian inside their penthouse. Her husband was trying so hard to keep them distracted from what was happening. It seemed so easy for him. Her husband seemed to be so light.

Johnny truly enjoyed spending time with his uncle, especially when they talked about capturing moments through their art. "What are you thinking for your next show? I'm thinking about exploring the color blue."

Eric eagerly shared, "I want to continue to explore the social issues involving adoption and fostering."

Getting in on the conversation, Sydney commented, "Johnny should definitely sign up because he was adopted."

"Shut up, Syd," Johnny shot back. "You're the one who was adopted since you're an alien from outer space."

Sydney pushed her brother somewhat because she hated that he called her an alien. "The aliens are our Aunt Cassie and Uncle Rex," she stated matter-of-factly.

Feeling overwhelmed, Nicole stepped out of the room. Johnny, Sydney, and Julian had been over for a bit. She needed a break.

Nicole called Jack and as soon as he answered, she asked, "Can we work? I need to get out of my crowded home."

Eric overheard Nicole, but he chose not to confront her because the kids were there. He wondered if this was too much for her. He questioned if she even wanted to have kids anymore.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Something had changed since Wednesday and with everything that happened at The Chill on Thanksgiving, Dario felt a bit lost on what went wrong between him and Sonny. Approaching his fiancé in their home, Dario attempted to talk to Sonny about his disappearing act during the holiday. "Where were you? You've been distant. Is it because of the hospital letting you go? We will get you reinstated."

Sonny deflected Dario's questions because he didn't want to talk about where he went on Thanksgiving Day. Instead, he asked, "Have you seen my brother?"

Dario felt rejected with how Sonny completely ignored his questions. "Alex was outside in the back when I saw him last." When Sonny headed in that direction, he followed him out still wanting answers. "Why aren't you saying anything about Thanksgiving? Why don't you want to talk to me?"

When they were outside, Sonny took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry I disappeared. I just needed some air. I'm better now." Seeing Alex head his way from the garden, he returned his attention to Dario. "I really need to talk to Alex… alone."

Dario sighed in defeat, but that did not stop him from giving Sonny a kiss on the cheek. "Okay. We can talk later… if you want." He entered the house again.

When Alex was close enough, Sonny asked, "Who do you hang out with when you're not working or at our place?"

Completely thrown by the randomness of his brother's question, Alex wondered, "Why are you so curious about my social life?"

Sonny knew he couldn't be honest with his brother, so he played off his curiosity. "Just wondering if you're seeing anyone."

"There's no one," Alex declared. He began to head inside the house but stopped to say. "I may be moving out."

Sonny stopped Alex from going inside. "Where? Where are you moving?"

Turning to face his brother again, Alex shared, "I'm not sure. I just wanted to give you a warning in case it happens." He thought about what his great-uncle said about things changing. Victor apparently needed him elsewhere.

Allowing confusion to show in his face, Sonny released, "In case it happens? Why are you talking like you aren't the one making the decision?"

Alex's body awkwardly shifted. "I… I am… I just don't know if I'm in the way here. Maybe I'm not helping you by staying here."

Sonny could see his oldest brother felt nervous for some reason. Was it Victor? "You are helping me. Why wouldn't you be? We're brothers. You asked me to help you when you wanted to move in here, and I appreciate all the help you've given me with everything I've been through."

Alex felt more uncomfortable. He hesitantly asked, "Are you saying you don't want me to move?" He hoped Sonny didn't care because it would make this easier.

"Alex," Sonny began. "Why would I want you to move? If you want to move out, I'm not going to stop you, but like I said, I enjoy having you here. Dario does, too. You're his family as far as he's concerned."

Guilt ate at Alex hearing this. "Well, maybe I'll reconsider it then. I'll keep you posted."

With Alex inside again, Sonny felt guilty as well. He knew Dario was supportive of Alex, but he recognized he was awful to Dario about Ignazio, Alessandro, and Manny. He needed answers soon so this would all be over. "Nothing can stop me from getting answers. I have to do this for myself."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ciara's party brought quite the crowd of high schoolers to the Kiriakis mansion. After checking in with the live band, Ciara swiftly grabbed Theo's arm to force him to interact with their friends. "To my best friend! It's so good to have you back!" she cheered.

As everyone raised their drinks to him, Theo gave everyone an awkward partial smile. He needed a reason to step away because he feared he would have another vision in front of her friends. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ciara's cred. She seemed to connect with a lot of people during his absence. When he saw everyone take a sip from their cans, he saw his was out. "I should get a drink!"

"I need another, too," JT decided. He followed Theo to the blue coolers.

Theo was annoyed because JT joining him forced him to grab a drink. He only used that as an excuse to step away. He originally planned to find a quiet and secluded place to hide until Ciara discovered him again. He really wasn't feeling this party.

As he opened one of the coolers searching for his choice of drink, JT questioned, "So, what's Ciara's deal?" This was the first time he had alone time with Theo. It was strange interacting with Lexie's son. He had heard so much about how he was supposed to be raised by her instead of his friend, Zack.

Confused, Theo questioned, "What do you mean?"

Grabbing a coke, JT clarified, "What's the point of this party? Ciara really went all out. Did she do this for you?"

"Ciara did this for us," ran through Theo's mind, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he told JT, "Ciara is motivated and probably the strongest person I know. This is her just showing part of that."

JT heard Theo's answer, but he was distracted by the fact that Theo hadn't grabbed a drink. "You're not thirsty?"

Theo abruptly tilted his head due to a strange sound grabbing the attention of his ears. He heard jingling keys, but when he looked around, he did not see keys anywhere. His heart began to pound as he realized he was experiencing an audio premonition.

JT noticed Theo's eyes began to twinge. Putting his drink down, he placed his hand on Theo's shoulder to check in with him. "You okay, bro?" He remembered Ciara mentioning Theo had been in the hospital.

Theo continued to hear the sound of keys jingling for a few more seconds. When it had stopped, his ears began to ring for a moment. He realized JT was trying to talk to him and had his hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay," he released. "I think I should go home. Please don't tell Ciara about this."

Uncomfortable with letting Theo just leave, JT volunteered, "I can give you a ride."

"I'll be fine," Theo claimed before backing away from JT.

Grabbing his drink again, JT watched as Theo left. He turned around wondering if he should tell Ciara.

Ciara laughed after Topher Adams joked about the upcoming dance. "I think you could pull off Prom Queen. It would be great to start your campaign for Prom Queen at the upcoming dance."

"The sky is the limit," Topher stated. "I think the theme for the dance is a great one. It should bring in some fun costumes."

When JT rejoined them with a drink in his hand, Ciara quickly looked around for Theo. He was nowhere in sight. She decided to look for him. "I'll be back," she told her friends before walking away. She whispered under her breath, "Dammit, Carver."

JT knew what Ciara was doing and quickly followed. "You're not going to find him."

Ciara turned to JT and became worried. "Why? What did you do to Theo?"

"Whoa," JT released noting a bit of Ciara's hostility. "I didn't do anything. He said he had to go and left."

Shaking her head, Ciara sighed before saying, "Sorry. I just wanted him to have a good time tonight."

JT wondered if Ciara just confirmed she did this for Theo. "I don't think he was in the mood to be social tonight if I'm being honest. I mean, you throw a hella party, and he just walks away."

Noting the impressed look on JT's face, Ciara said, "Did you just complement my party?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, JT smiled, "Yes. I'm actually impressed, Ciara. Don't let that get to your head though."

Ciara smiled back. "I don't let anything get to my head. I'm smarter than that."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Maggie found herself at Chez Rouge due to Ciara's party, or so she thought. Victor originally told her he was taking her out so his granddaughter could have some privacy during her party – Belle and Shawn were chaperoning – but she quickly discovered they weren't sitting at a table for two. Instead, she found herself having dinner with Ezra and his maternal grandparents.

Maggie wasn't too pleased with this turn of events, especially while Abby was having her baby at the hospital, but she tried to make the best of it since Victor really wanted her there. This dinner was a business meeting, and she needed to play a role to help her husband get whatever it was that he wanted.

Mr. Lee grabbed his wife's hand on the table as he said, "I'm glad we can move on from past mistakes and work together again."

Ezra got the sense there was more history between his grandparents and Victor than he originally believed. He wondered if there were other mistakes that happened between them besides his mother's paralysis. With his mother's funeral coming up, he didn't understand how they had time for this.

With a firm nod, Victor acknowledged Ezra before saying, "Your grandson will be working with Belle Brady, who has a great head on her shoulders as well as my great-nephew, Jackson Kiriakis."

Maggie almost choked on her drink. Lowering her glass of water onto the table, she couldn't stay quiet. "Sonny? When did you and Sonny make peace?" She remembered Victor claiming he was trying to help Sonny by not being involved in his life. This did not make sense.

Ezra was surprised as well and leaned back in his seat to hear Victor's response. What was with Victor adding a third person out of the blue like this?

Without revealing any discomfort, Victor answered, "Sonny is trying to build his life again after his mistakes, and I am helping him do that. He came to me. Family is important to me." Moving on, he looked to Mr. and Mrs. Lee and said, "I hope this will help Ezra's political career."

Mrs. Lee turned to her grandson to give him a proud look. "It's in Ezra's blood to be a servant of the people."

Ezra tried to get a word in about his hopes for his future, but his grandfather interjected, "He will make us all proud. There's no doubt about it."

"That's the image Titan needs now more than ever," Victor nodded his head. "I've noticed Ezra's skill first hand while he worked for the mayor."

Clearing his throat, Ezra said, "I'm glad you see I am skilled, and this is all for…"

Mrs. Lee placed her hand on Ezra's to catch his attention so he would stop talking. "When are you hoping to make the official announcement?"

As Victor answered, Ezra studied the way his grandmother continued to pat his hand. He realized she was putting him in his place. He wasn't there to talk, but to listen. He did not like this at all.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the police station, Steve and Bo were in the commissioner's office because they needed to check in with Martin. "I don't mean to overstep, but I have to wonder where your head is, sir. You told me you needed to step down since your brother was a victim in these hangings, but you're still heavily involved on this case."

Bo felt the need, as Steve did, to help Martin see he wasn't in the right head space to be involved. "You're not thinking clearly. I know you want to be helpful, but we're not sure if you're able to be with where you are mentally and emotionally."

"This is about _your_ family," Martin pointed out. "I know you're upset that I took Maxine Davis's accusations seriously against Will Horton, but besides her witnessing Will threatening Charles Woods, I also found evidence where Will seemed to have animosity towards my brother."

Crossing his arms, Bo pointed out, "That evidence came from a phone you weren't supposed to have in your possession."

Martin knew Bo had a point, but he still argued, "I miss my brother, and I wanted to look through his pictures… hear his voice."

Steve chimed in, "Bo and I completely understand where you're coming from, but we really need you to leave evidence alone. Our team would have found that video and questioned Will properly."

Martin decided not to argue anymore because Will would be questioned soon anyway thanks to Maxine. "I just have a quick question about the investigation if I may." After Steve gave him a nod, he wondered, "Have you pressed Diego on what he has uncovered on our killer's code?"

Steve knew this was important. "I plan to meet with Diego soon. With The Chill bust and then with Maxine coming in, I have been a tad preoccupied."

Martin argued, "If we're going to solve this case, we need to turn every stone. We don't want to miss anything."

Bo looked to Steve and promised, "We have this covered commissioner. We won't let you or the people of Salem down."

In an interrogation room, Will found himself sitting across from Hope and Arianna. They wanted to know what happened to him at the hospital – the incident years ago that Maxine brought to their attention. "I don't have all the answers," he began. "Chad, Nathan, and Rex would know more because I was sick… broken."

Will recalled how he lost it on Charles and his grandfather, Roman. He feared something inside of him could be waiting to come out if it hadn't already. What if he was still sick? Broken?

"Can you tell us more about your relationship with Charles Woods? Your thoughts/feelings towards the man?"

Will honestly answered Hope, "I didn't like him for many reasons. He was awful to Chad in so many ways, and Chad told me about how distant he was while Chad grew up. He came to the hospital to get info from Ezra while his mother was in the hospital. He's not a good man."

Scratching her arm, Arianna followed-up. "So, did you threaten Charles at the hospital when he did that?"

Will tried to push his fear to the back of his mind. "I believe I told Charles he needed to back off and leave Ezra alone. He made some snide comment about how Chad had rubbed off on me in a bad way, and that's when I told him he'd be sorry if he continued to try to hurt my family."

"What were you going to do if he hurt your family again?" Arianna continued.

"I didn't mean I was going to kill him," Will quickly stated. "I just wanted him to leave Chad alone because it was tiring. He always found a way to bring my husband down, and it really bothered me."

Hope raised her eyebrow as she questioned, "But it didn't bother you enough to kill him?"

Will immediately answered, "No. That's not me."

"What about Ian? Any issues there?" Hope immediately noted how Will seemed to clam up when she mentioned the commissioner's brother.

Shaking his head, Will eventually said, "There's nothing to say about Ian."

Leaning into the table, Hope stated, "You're not being honest, Will. You're keeping something to yourself." She turned to Arianna and gave her a nod.

Arianna pulled out a tablet and turned it so the screen was facing Will. "Can you tell us anything about this?" She played the video Martin found on Ian's cell phone where Will approached Ian at the hospital. "Why did you want to talk to Ian?"

Will's palms were sweating at this point. He rubbed them together. "I can't say because I promised I wouldn't say anything." His thoughts went to Josh and Abby; both were in tough places.

Outside in a waiting area, Chad and Sami struggled with their anxiety. They were nowhere near calm. "This is bullshit!"

With her hands starting to clench, Sami turned to Chad and replied, "It's so much more than bullshit! How could Maxine do this to Will? We're here trying to help her son, but then she decides to throw my son under the bus!"

Noting the fire in his wife's eyes, EJ knew he had to step in. "There's nothing to worry about." Even though Sami referred to Cameron as Maxine's son and not his brother, he knew the point she was making.

Sami turned to EJ and agreed. "There's nothing to worry about because I will fix this. I am going to find Maxine and make her tell the commissioner she was mistaken! She won't have a choice!"

EJ quickly stepped in front of Sami. "Samantha. Maxine is a non-issue at this point. We all know Will isn't guilty."

Chad shook his head even though he knew his brother was right. There was something that still bothered him. "I don't understand why Will wouldn't ask for representation. What is he thinking? I wish they would let me talk to him."

Calming down somewhat, Sami crossed over to her son-in-law. "Will has nothing to hide. That's the reason he doesn't believe he needs a lawyer."

Frank stood back listening to the others. He thought of another reason Will wouldn't want anyone else in the room. What if Will was trying to protect someone else?

EJ turned his attention to Frank when he abruptly left the room. He wondered where his head of security decided to go. Giving Sami a kiss on her forehead, he said, "I'll be back."

Near the vending machines, Lexie gave her son a worried look because he appeared out of nowhere. "What's wrong? Where have you been all day?"

Theo thought about how he was out looking for his connection before and after attending Ciara's party. "I've been having visions," he confessed. "It's still all unclear what's happening because sometimes it feels like things aren't really happening."

Worried, Lexie placed her hands on Theo's shoulders. "What are you seeing?"

"I'm not sure," Theo admitted. "I've been forgetting what I see as soon as my visions are over. It's like they're a dream or not real."

Lexie could see the uncertain fear in her son's eyes. She pulled him close so she could wrap her arms around him. "It's okay, Theo. We will figure this out."

EJ carefully followed Frank outside. Walking through the parking lot, he suddenly heard Frank raise his voice and release, "If you don't drop this case, you'll end up dead!"

Believing Frank was threatening someone, EJ moved closer to realize Frank was talking to Diego. They were standing close to each other – between two cars. He wondered if he should step in before Frank could hurt Sonny's therapist.

Diego gave Frank an annoyed look. "Aren't you investigating these deaths as well? Why do you get to do it? You're such a hypocrite asking me to stop."

Even though Diego's voice was calmer than his, Frank's frustration still had control of him. "It's because no one knows the truth about me." Without thinking, he grabbed Diego's hand and with concern shared, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Caught up in the moment, Diego pulled Frank into a kiss.

Frank allowed the kiss for a second before pulling away from Diego completely. "What do you think you're doing?" he questioned in great fear.

"I… Sorry…" Diego released. "I thought it would be okay considering what happened in the bathroom."

"Someone could have seen us…" Frank lectured Diego. "What happened in the bathroom was careless. We could have been caught." He looked around hoping no one was saw them.

Diego grabbed Frank's hand and thus his attention. "Your fear sometimes is too much. I'm actually starting to feel it, too. It's not healthy."

When Diego let go of his hand, Frank got nervous. "What are you doing?"

Diego took a deep breath. "We should finish this conversation when we can truly be alone. I'll give you your space and talk to Steve. I'm not quitting this investigation."

Before Diego could leave, EJ cleared his throat before making his presence known. "Evening."

Frank looked directly at EJ. His boss had witnessed everything. All three were frozen in place.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: We Could Be Outed, Part 2 – Sunday, November 27** **th** **, 2016**

 **O** ne second. One second things seem to be set in stone and then the next everything has changed. Is this a second chance or is this a complete nightmare?

Diego stretched his arms out before falling onto Frank's bare chest. This was his first time in Frank's bedroom inside the DiMera guesthouse, and it was all due to the fact that he kissed his boyfriend in front of EJ outside of the police station the night before.

Frank kissed the top of Diego's head as he reflected on how his secret was out. He remained quiet and tried to enjoy this moment. He no longer had to hide from his employer, but he feared how far this secret would reach. He wasn't ready for all the questions from everyone.

"You're extra quiet," Diego pointed out. "Do you regret this? Did we just have four rounds of angry sex?"

Frank caressed Diego's back with his fingers. "I am upset, but it's not necessarily about EJ finding out about us." When Diego looked into his eyes, he explained, "My job is to protect the DiMera family. It keeps me really busy at times. I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you if the killer decides to go after you."

Resting his head on Frank's chest again, Diego maintained, "I'm careful. You have nothing to worry about because I know what I'm looking for as far as the killer is concerned."

Frank pulled himself up so his back rested on the backboard of the bed. When Diego rested his head on his lap, Frank ran his hand through his lover's hair. "You're the smartest man I know and that fucking scares the hell out me because the closer you get to knowing who the killer is the closer you are to being his next victim."

Diego decided to sit up as well and hoped to lighten their conversation. Nudging his boyfriend's side, he commented, "EJ admitted he thought you could be the killer for a split second. I didn't believe it at first, but now I'm starting to wonder if you could be the killer." There was a moment where he considered the possibility Frank could be responsible, but he decided not to share that tidbit.

Annoyed now, Frank pulled himself out of bed. He limped over to his dresser to put on something. Once he grabbed some stone-colored boxers from a drawer, he sat on the bed to put them on. He couldn't escape his and Chad's fears that T could be the killer. He hoped Diego did not take T on as a client if that was the case.

Diego got out of bed as well. "I was only kidding, Frank. If anything, I should be a suspect with the way I sort of stalked you around town before we finally introduced ourselves."

Frank immediately remembered the first time he caught Diego staring at him in the town square years ago. He couldn't help smiling internally as he thought of that moment. There was an immediate connection between them, and it was a while before Diego was brave enough to approach him.

Noting how Frank continued to get dressed in silence, Diego couldn't help but wonder if Frank was still upset with him. "Don't tell me you're upset with me."

Frank finally turned to Diego and explained, "I have to go back to work, but I wish I could spend the rest of the day with you in bed. It's been nice being able to do that even for a short while."

Diego walked over to Frank and grabbed his hand. "Until next time." He pulled him into a kiss.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Arriving to the Salem University Hospital, Marco walked directly to Joselyn's office to visit with her. "Why do you believe Cameron could be responsible for the hangings? Your accusations seem out of the blue."

Though she had begun to question her reasons, Joselyn still shared, "It's strange really… the night of Kate's death at the Salem Inn… Cameron was there. I don't know why, but I know Kate wasn't alone that night. She told me she was with someone younger than her before she died."

"So, this is all based on you seeing Cameron at the Salem Inn the same night Kate died?" Marco questioned.

Shaking her head, Joselyn replied, "There's more. I don't know if you know much about Sonny Kiriakis, but he was recently let go from the hospital because prescription drugs were found in his system that he supposedly prescribed his patients. It's a long story, but the gist is Cameron states he got those prescriptions for him when Sonny is claiming he has no memory of these events. I could be wrong about Cameron's involvement, but I can't shake Sonny's testimony and the fact that video evidence and paper documentation seem to have disappeared."

This was what Marco wanted to hear about: Cameron's possible role in drugging Sonny. "I'm definitely interested in hearing more because I want to find the person responsible for drugging my girlfriend, Arianna Hernandez." Moving closer to his newly discovered aunt, he charged, "I believe we can work together on this."

Feeling a strong familial connection with Marco, Joselyn gladly agreed. "We will get to the bottom of this together. We may also want to look into Josh Ackles. He may be connected to the drugs as well."

Marco nodded his head. "I heard. It's obvious someone set him and The Chill up for a big fall. We need to uncover the reason or reasons Cameron would have for doing all this."

With a sigh, Joselyn admitted, "That's the part I can't make sense of. The why."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

On the pier, Victor arrived to find Alessandro waiting for him. Confused and clearly annoyed, he released, "Why am I wasting my time meeting with a DiMera who doesn't matter." The headache he was currently experiencing didn't help with his impatience. It felt as though his brain was continuously being hit by a large stone.

"Oh, Victor, your eyes are tired," Alessandro released. "You see a DiMera who doesn't matter, but truth be told all DiMeras matter. I am the most important though."

Shaking his head, Victor released, "I see you're just as delusional as your great-uncle, Stefano."

Alessandro faced Victor and laughed. "I am not delusional, but I am Stefano."

"Is this a stupid joke?"

"It is not," Alessandro maintained. "I have managed to transfer my mind and soul into the body of my great-nephew solidifying his importance in this world." Noting the impatient skepticism on Victor's face, he said, "I don't believe you want me to mention your special cargo under the protection of your most trusting henchman, Thanos."

Victor finally turned to Alessandro. "You…"

Alessandro crossed his arms. "I am not a threat. I know you are dying. I am here with an offer. A second chance by putting your mind and soul into someone else's body." Victor remained silent, so he continued, "All you need is someone who shares your blood."

Crossing his arms now, Victor finally spoke. "You are delusional. You have lost it. I want no part in this witchcraft." He began to walk away, but he stalled to say one last thing. "A true man knows when his time is up."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Belle!" Maggie released when she saw who was standing outside the Kiriakis mansion. "Come in," she motioned her inside before closing the door. "I was just about to head into the garden to do some work, so I'm glad I heard the doorbell. Henderson is under the weather unfortunately. What brings you over?"

Belle looked the place over before answering, "I need to talk to Victor about Brady and my brother's future at Titan."

Clasping her hands in front of her, Maggie regretfully replied, "I'm sorry you wasted a trip, but Victor isn't here." With a knowing look on her face, she shared, "I found out something very interesting at dinner last night. Something about you working with Ezra Blake-Lee and Sonny at Titan."

"Sonny?" Belle released surprised to hear Victor's great-nephew's name. "I didn't know anything about working with Sonny." Lowering her head to process this news, she suspiciously hypothesized, "Victor is definitely up to something."

Maggie readily agreed with Belle, especially since she had no clue about Sonny until now. "So, you're not sure about Brady's future with Titan. What is Brady telling you?" She wondered if her husband planned to replace Brady with Sonny.

Wishing she had answers, Belle admitted, "I'm not sure. I believe Victor wants him out, and that's why I'm continually questioning my decision to be Titan's new CEO."

Brady entered the foyer overhearing his sister. In complete shock, he released, "What? You're the new CEO of Titan?" This didn't make sense. He remembered Belle encouraging him to keep fighting for Titan recently. Was she in cahoots with his grandfather? Did she set him up to fail? Feeling betrayed, he approached his sister and said, "I officially quit then."

Belle tried to follow her brother upstairs, but he told her he didn't want to talk to her. She looked to Maggie because she didn't realize her brother was there. "He will never forgive this."

"I will talk to Brady for you," Maggie immediately promised hoping to alleviate some of Belle's fears.

Feeling completely lost, Belle didn't want to stand around the Kiriakis mansion anymore. She told Maggie goodbye before heading out. On her way to her car, she called Victor, but he didn't answer.

Knowing she needed to check in with her dad, Belle left a voicemail. "Our deal may be off. We need to talk."

Belle got in her car and began to contemplate finding a way to take Basic Black from Titan. She realized she needed to talk to Justin again. "There has to be a way out of this."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With Cameron and Will released from police custody, Chad focused on trying to help his husband relax and settle in their home. "We have nothing to worry about, Blue. No one in our family is a suspect anymore."

"I'm not so sure none of us are suspects," Will publicized clearly in his head about all of this. "They only released Cameron and me because we had alibis for some of the murders – alibis which could be proven false because no one actually remembers seeing us at the times of death for these victims… or we were with someone who would lie about us being elsewhere to protect us."

Taking in Will's rambling, Chad moved closer to his husband. "You don't actually believe you could be responsible for the hangings, do you?"

In all honesty, a part of Will wondered if he did it while another part wanted to protect Chad. "You believed or still believe T could be responsible because of something Stefano may have done to him. Stefano messed with me as well, and you took that same solution to help find a cure for me."

Chad noted how Will wouldn't look at him directly. "We're both cured," he pointed out.

Will didn't listen to Chad's claim because he questioned it. "Have there been any other episodes I don't know about?"

This was a struggle. Chad didn't understand why Will would still see this as a possibility. "Is there anything you haven't told me?"

"What about your nightmares?" Will replied with his own question. He continued to struggle in tracking with his husband. "I remember talking to Celeste about them years ago, and then you reminded me of who you saw in your nightmare in the DiMera tunnels. I wasn't myself. I was something else."

"Don't think about that," Chad fearfully directed. It really felt like he was losing Will again. "There is no one inside of you itching to come out."

Will turned further away from Chad. "Sometimes I feel that way. I feel so angry about things, and then I lose my temper."

Trying to help Will make sense of his emotions, Chad suggested, "Maybe that's because you try to accommodate everyone and sometimes it gets to be too much."

That anger began to fill Will again because he believed Chad was making a dig at him for helping T and Ezra. "This is who I am, and if you have a problem with it, then maybe you don't love me!" Facing Chad, he continued to release his frustration. "Don't you remember what you said in your vows? How you love this about me – how I have a heart for others no matter what they've done?" He had so much more to say, but fear overcame him by telling him he couldn't push Chad away anymore in case Chad was still infected, too.

Noting the tension, Chad said, "I do love you, and I can see this is overwhelming you again." He decided not to push this further because the last thing he wanted Will to do was see this as another reason he could be the killer. "I do love you," he repeated before adding, "…and I love your big heart. I just hate seeing it weighed down so heavily."

Will's fear and anger blended as he looked down in shame and frustration. There was so much he needed to release, but the situation wouldn't let him. "I can't do this anymore."

Chad pulled Will into a hug and held him close. "I'm here to help you. We are a team."

Melting in Chad's arms, Will admitted, "There's so much I'm holding inside – I'm trying to hold it all together, but I can't. I want to help everyone do better and get better, but now I wonder if I know who the killer is and can't help him."

Chad didn't follow Will exactly. He wondered if Will believed T could be the killer as well. Remaining silent, he continued to hold his husband.

Will held on fearing the man who had his arms wrapped around him was the killer.

Upstairs, Safiya sat in the study with T. She was trying to relax but the many notifications coming through on her phone weren't allowing any peace. "I hate this…" she released under her breath.

Noting the exasperation in Safiya, T checked in. "What's wrong? Are people still spreading rumors?"

Safiya looked to T clearly devastated over the news she had just received. "Another performance of mine has been canceled due to the scandal at The Chill. I want to say something, but I don't want to bother anyone about it."

T put his book down and encouraged, "This is your life. It matters."

Appreciating T's support, Safiya thanked him before saying, "Will and Chad are going through so much right now. I can't believe Josh brought drugs into The Chill, and I can't believe Will was hauled into the police station to be questioned. It's all a mess."

T had to take a deep breath because he could feel his anxiety increasing as well. "Things will work out. They have to."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at the police station, John stood across from a seated Nathan, who came in voluntarily once again. "Can you give me the CliffsNotes on what happened to Will for now? I will ask you specific questions when I need more."

Even if he came in on his own, Nathan still felt uneasy talking about all of this. "It's been years, but I will do my best." He cleared his throat before sharing, "It all started in Italy when Will was injected with some kind of serum created by Stefano and Rolf years ago. The serum impacted Will's brain. He slowly began forgetting who he was. His memories were fading. In some ways, it seemed as though he was becoming someone else.

"Rex, Chad and I believe the serum was supposed to be used on Chad because Stefano hoped to erase Chad's memory or something. Rex and I worked together to cure Will and Chad and managed to do it before any permanent damage was done."

John put his hand out to stop Nathan from talking. "I want to see whatever files – any documentation – you have on what happened to Chad and Will."

"I don't have them," Nathan quickly claimed. He didn't want to be in this position. "Rex does."

John took a deep breath. "Let's hope Rex is helpful."

Rex was in another room with Hope. He didn't want to say much and tried to keep his responses short because he feared they would uncover Lexie's role in Abe's death through this part of their investigation. He knew Chad wanted to keep that a secret, especially for Lexie's sake. "Nathan and I worked together to cure Will and Chad."

Leaning into Rex, Hope curiously questioned, "Do you have notes or a file with your test results and conclusions?"

Rex nodded his head. This was the area he hoped to avoid. "I have limited notes. This research is something that doesn't need to be duplicated in any way. You can understand that, right?"

Hope gave Rex an understanding look. "No one should have the power to erase a person's identity and have them become someone else. If anyone can understand that, it's me. I'm sure Stefano's men have that information elsewhere. Any idea why Stefano would want to erase his own son's mind?"

Rex shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. We may never know since Stefano is dead. Maybe Rolf knows."

"You may be right," Hope released. She thought about how Barb and JT were in town. Maybe they could help.

Approaching Arianna at her desk, Marlena greeted her before saying, "I heard Will was brought in yesterday."

Unsure if she should confirm or deny the fact, Arianna chose to ask her own question. "Have you talked to Will recently?"

She hadn't talked to her grandson. His stubbornness was the hardest stonewall she had ever faced. Marlena deflected by saying, "I want to talk to John first. I know he's leaving town soon."

"He's questioning a possible witness," Arianna answered as Jennifer and Jack arrived.

Jennifer wasn't in a place for warm greetings because her anxiety had taken completely over her entire body. "We're here because we want to know what's happening with Josh Ackles. You can't hold him like this – you haven't allowed Josh to see his lawyers!"

To calm the situation, Arianna apologized first. "I'm sorry, but we have a lot on our plates at the moment and some things had to be put on pause."

Jennifer was completely appalled, but Jack stepped in before she completely lost it. "Josh could have useful information. He needs a lawyer!"

Arianna knew what she had to do to shut Jack down. "Are you here because you want to see what Josh knows for your job?"

Jack denied it immediately, but Nicole suddenly appeared making his denial seem false. "Jack, I want to work. How could you come here without me?"

"So you were lying," Arianna called Jack out. "Sorry, but we can't have any media in here like this."

Jen had enough. "I want to see Josh, and I don't care who you have to talk to. He deserves to know that his son was born yesterday. He's here, and Josh deserves to see a picture of his son!"

Arianna realized she needed to take a step back mentally because her withdrawals had gotten the better of her. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe this will help Josh open up, if he knows anything."

Jen calmed down as well and said, "Thank you."

After Arianna walked away, Marlena turned to Jen and asked, "How is Abby?"

"She's not good," Jen revealed. "She's not in a good place and won't even hold her baby."

As Jen talked to Marlena, Jack pulled Nicole into the hall. "What the hell?"

Ignoring her partner's frustration, Nicole began to berate Jack, "Why are you shutting me out?"

Jack was tired of this happening. He was stressed because his first grandson was here, and the family couldn't even enjoy the occasion. After a loud sigh, he directed, "Nicole, I'm trying to deal with my family right now. You need to go home because I know you're avoiding your own family stuff." He wanted to do whatever he could to make sure his family could be happy in some way. This was a nightmare.

Jack was right. Nicole nodded her head as she realized she was definitely losing it. "I'm sorry," she released before leaving.

With Nicole gone, Jack took a moment to breathe. He needed to let go of the tension. "I hope I can help Abby through this. I can't allow my grandson to be raised without his father."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Peter found himself going through his wife's belongings in their bedroom. When he got to the drawers on Delphi's side of the bed, he uncovered the same things Ezra discovered previously: a paper with a phone number on it next to a burner phone. "What is this?"

Grabbing the burner phone, he opened it up and managed to unlock it without any problems. He immediately went to the text messages and found only one thread of texts. They were from Josh.

As Peter read through the text messages, he couldn't believe what he had uncovered. "Delphi was involved in the drug business here in Salem." Trying to connect all the dots, he remembered his wife telling him numerous time she felt like she was the only one doing anything to progress the family.

Peter believed he finally had the leverage he needed to get his wife's parents to relinquish whatever rights they believed they had in Blake, Inc. He used his sadness and disappointment in Delphi to fuel his determination to take his life back. "I finally have rock solid proof. I'm taking my family back!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Wishing to avoid his family, Ezra decided to spend his Sunday arranging things at his new office at Titan Industries. He stepped back to look at his desk and said to himself, "Perfect." It still felt weird that this was actually happening.

Sonny decided to come into the office hoping he could uncover what his great-uncle and Alex were doing together. When he found Ezra there, he saw an opportunity. Maybe Ezra could provide rock solid proof or a direction to the answers he needed. "Hey, stranger."

Ezra was surprised to see someone else at Titan. "Hey Sonny. I just found out last night at dinner that we'll be working together."

"You did?"

Ezra confirmed it with an intrigued nod. "I had dinner with Victor and Maggie last night. I have to admit I'm surprised because I don't understand your sudden interest in Titan. You're a doctor."

Sonny's ear perked up at the mention of Ezra having dinner with Victor. "I'm not necessarily working for Titan," he shared before asking, "Have you seen my brother, Alex, hanging around Titan at all?" He questioned the possibility Mathieu came to Salem because of Victor and Alex. Did he die because of them?

Ezra wondered what Sonny meant by not working for Titan exactly. He answered, "I haven't, but I haven't been working here long either."

Wondering if this was a bust, Sonny hoped he wasn't wasting his time. His phone beeped, so he pulled it out to check his emails. He received one from Victor asking him to familiarize himself with the family heads. To his surprise, Peter Blake was on the list.

Bingo. Sonny immediately caught Ezra's attention again. "Did you know your father was part of the table?"

"Table?" Ezra released clearly confused. "What kind of table are you talking about?"

Sonny took in a deep breath before exhaling. "There's so much you don't know. You have a history in journalism with my cousin, Abby. Maybe we can work together."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, EJ and Sami sat in the main room with Ignazio. "We want to know if you have any information connected to the hangings in Salem. I've noticed you are very good at observing things, and I also know you were arrested and cleared as a suspect for the hangings."

Reflecting on how the cops received an anonymous tip that led to his arrest, Ignazio realized he never found out who made that call. Focusing on the present, he couldn't believe the position he was in now. "I recognize you are putting your trust in me. I must tell you I appreciate it."

Sami felt the need to check Ignazio's gratitude. "Don't make us regret anything."

With a nod, Ignazio squinted his piercing blue eyes as he promised, "There's no need to worry. I believe I know who may have the answers you seek. You will have to trust me more."

EJ and Sami traded looks as they wondered who Ignazio was talking about.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in his hotel room, Gustavo turned off the stone lamp so the darkness could fill the room. His memory was triggered.

* * *

 _Thursday, August 28th, 2014_

* * *

Gustavo managed to sneak past security to find his older brother resting in bed; he had worked so hard and waited so long for this moment. "Ernesto, the time has finally come."

Ernesto opened his eyes and struggled with pulling himself up to see who had called him. He had suddenly become very ill and was hoping to fight through it. When he saw who stood before him, he questioned, "How? How are you here?"

Gustavo studied his brother's state. He was happy to know that his plan worked in making sure his brother was weak for this moment. "I have not forgotten the crimes you have committed against me and my family. How could you do this to your own fratello? How could you work with Stefano to keep me locked away? Why was this necessary?"

Ernesto struggled in pulling himself up more and began to cough. "You don't understand, Gustavo. I was warned. I had to do it to save myself."

"Warned?"

Ernesto continued to cough but managed to explain, "I was warned you would kill me, but I couldn't kill you to keep it from happening. If I killed you, my family would be forever cursed."

Hearing this, Gustavo shook his head judging his older brother. Ernesto had already cursed the family by what he had done to him. "You have played right into fate's hand and made this happen. Fate has led us to this point. You have prolonged the inevitable."

Gustavo moved closer to his brother. "Any last words, Ernesto Toscano?"

Ernesto attempted one last time to sit up more to look closer into Gustavo's eyes. "You are a pussy. A frocio." He tried to spit in Gustavo's face, but he failed.

Gustavo shook his head at his brother's pettiness. "I want to strangle you with my bare hands, but I don't want to leave any evidence. I could hang you on a tree for all of your crimes, but we all know you are too vain for suicide." He took a breath to relieve his body of the tension he felt in this moment. "You are sick and too weak to move, just as I hoped the poison would make you before I confronted you." Grabbing a small pillow, he placed it over Ernesto's face and began to suffocate him. "It will all be over soon, you puttana del male. Fate and goodness have prevailed once more."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _Sunday, November 27th, 2016_

* * *

After making arrangements for Delphi's funeral, the Lee family arrived to the Blake mansion only to find Peter waiting for them. Mrs. Lee began to pour herself a glass of water as she announced, "You have nothing to worry about, Peter. We have everything sorted to honor our Delphine. We picked out the most exquisite stone marble casket."

Peter waited so long for this moment. With a smirk, he declared, "It's time for you to pack your things because you will be leaving soon."

Mr. Lee gave Peter a questioning look. "What makes you think we will be leaving? Did you forget what was discussed when we arrived?"

Peter looked directly into Delphi's father's face; his smirk grew. "I know you are involved in the drug business and had Delphi doing your work through Blake, Inc."

Delphi's parents immediately began to laugh. Mr. Lee shook his head at Peter and gave him a look to ask if he was truly an idiot. "We have no idea what you're blabbering on about. We aren't involved with drugs. We have never participated in any sort of drug business."

"Are you truly this ignorant?" Mrs. Lee questioned next before releasing a gasp as she realized, "Delphine played you for a fool. Why am I not surprised?"

Kristen suddenly entered the room. She had answers she needed from her deceased sister-in-law's parents. "Why did you give your daughter extra money to put into Blake, Inc.? What kind of business are you into?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Mrs. Lee questioned, "What is wrong with you and your brother? First, your brother comes and claims we are connected to drugs in Salem, and you come in thinking we gave our daughter extra funding to put in this lousy business." She pointed her finger to Peter and Kristen and said, "How could you two not realize Delphine has always looked out for herself? She has always done things her way."

Mr. Lee moved over to pour himself a glass of water now. "I knew something was going on with her, but I didn't realize she had fallen so low."

One of Delphi's siblings joined in on the conversation. "Didn't you warn Delphine Peter would bring her down?"

"We all did," Mrs. Lee confirmed. "It's just amazing how Peter managed to bring her this low before her death. She became so desperate… We all knew he was a failure who killed our daughter's spirit."

As Delphi's family continued to tear him down, Peter struggled in hiding his humiliation. Kristen couldn't take it either. She walked out of the room. Everything was slipping through her fingers.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since he couldn't reach Sonny via phone, Dario entered his home hoping to find his fiancé there. He didn't like how Sonny was off on his own when there was a serial killer on the loose. He headed for the kitchen but stopped when he heard Alex's voice.

With his phone to his ear and his eyes focused on the willow tree outside the window, Alex let out an annoyed groan because Victor wasn't taking his calls again. "Great-Uncle, we need to talk about your plan for Sonny. We have him where we want him." He really wanted this to be over. He had enough of this.

Suddenly enraged, Dario rushed into the kitchen as soon as Alex put his phone away. "Was it you?"

Alex gave Dario a confused look. "Me?"

Dario grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Did you drug Sonny?" He recalled Cameron's hypothesis that someone wanted Sonny to look guilty so he'd lose his job. Did he just find the ones responsible?

Alex pushed Dario off of him so hard that Dario fell to the ground almost hitting his head against the stone floor. He didn't like the way his brother's fiancé grabbed him. "You are a fucking lunatic! Sonny is better off without you!" He kicked Dario on his side.

Believing he had just received confirmation, Dario managed to fight the pain and pull himself up on his feet. He stepped up to Alex once more and punched him in the face. "How could you do this? How could you do this to Sonny?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: We Could Be a Thing of the Past – Sunday, November 27th, 2016**

 **S** onny had left a while ago, but Ezra found himself unable to do more to his Titan office. He was in shock due to the information Sonny shared about the table – a table in which connected his father to some shady figures. He didn't know what to do with this. This couldn't have been sudden or out of the blue. This had to be something his father had worked on for some time. "What does this mean?"

Rachel cleared her throat when she found Ezra. When her grandson turned in her direction, she attempted a smile. She hoped he was open to her visit. "It's good to see you, Ezra."

Ezra felt his body tense up when he saw his paternal grandmother in front of him. This was completely unexpected. It felt like a dream. "If you're trying to talk to Victor, he's not here. It's Sunday."

"I came for you," Rachel shared. "I think it's time we talk."

"You want to talk," Ezra stated in a challenging way. "What do you want…"

"I want to apologize," Rachel interjected. "Again. I want to apologize for not telling you the truth… without offering you reasons or excuses because the truth is, I failed you by keeping this secret from you. I wish I hadn't. I should not have made the choice to hurt you."

His grandmother was taking responsibility and Ezra honestly didn't know what to with it. "Why are you doing this now?"

The mayor remembered Lexie's advice and Peter's warning. "We're family, Ezra. I don't have much of a relationship with your father or your aunt, but our relationship is important to me, and I want to make sure I communicate that to you."

Ezra's relationship with Rachel was important to him as well, and even though he was upset by what happened, he missed talking to her. Their connection was something he definitely missed. Walking over to her, he refrained from giving her a hug and said, "I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad you told me."

With a nod, Rachel looked around to study Ezra's Titan office. "Just curious. Is this where you want to be?"

Ezra wondered if his grandmother was trying to persuade him to work with her again. "Truthfully, the answer may be no, but I do think I'm supposed to be here. I'm not sure why yet, but I hope to find out soon."

Rachel didn't like that answer. She questioned what Delphi's parents had planned for her grandson, but she knew she couldn't force anything on Ezra. "If you ever need to talk about anything, I am here. I'll always be here."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Dario and Alex continued to fight in the kitchen. "You came into our home just to destroy our lives!" Dario accused his fiancé's brother before punching him in the stomach.

Before Alex could collect himself or respond, Sonny rushed into the kitchen. So many thoughts ran through his head when he heard the shouting from outside the room. He knew Alex and Victor were working against him, but when he saw his fiancé and brother standing there, he knew what he needed to do – even if he hated it. Pushing Dario away from his brother, he shouted, "What the hell is going on here?" He turned to Alex with concern and asked, "Are you okay?" Staring at his brother was hard. Sonny hated that his brother was causing problems when he was harsh about Dario's family.

Alex dusted himself off knowing he needed to play this right. "I'm not sure… I…"

"Tell him," Dario cut Alex off. "Tell Sonny the truth!" He believed he had just saved Sonny from losing his job permanently.

Cringing inside, Sonny turned on Dario though. He couldn't hear anything else from Dario if he hoped to uncover what Alex and Victor were doing while protecting him at the same time. "Stop. Dario, I want you to stay out of my family's business. Leave my family alone!"

Dario stepped back feeling utterly confused. He watched as Sonny continued to check in with Alex as he led him away. Taking a deep breath, he wondered why he was now the bad guy.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Caroline sat with Maggie in the parlor room because Maggie was clearly distressed. "Did something happen at Chez Rouge?"

Maggie denied it by shaking her head. "No. It's Victor. It's always Victor now. It feels wrong. Everything feels wrong."

Caroline sighed as she reflected on her complicated history with Victor. "Is his health getting worse?"

"It has to be," Maggie started before taking a deep breath. "I'm worried about the family. Things are happening, and they don't make sense."

"Like what?"

Maggie crossed her legs as she shifted her body towards Caroline more. "Like Sonny working for Victor now." When Caroline seemed confused by the news, Maggie agreed, "Exactly. It doesn't make sense because Victor has been so cold to Sonny in the past, and now, suddenly, out of the blue, they're working together like nothing happened. I want Sonny to fight for more, but I'm also suspicious of how Victor is helping Sonny when I know this isn't something Sonny wants to do."

Caroline remembered how Sonny came to her about Victor's health at Eric's art show. "Sonny mentioned how Victor had shut him out before. Do you know what could have opened Victor up to working with Sonny? It's terrible how Sonny lost his job at the hospital."

Shaking her head, Maggie mentioned, "That's another thing. As you know, Victor didn't help Sonny keep his job at the hospital. Maybe there's more there… just like I question if there's more to what Victor's doing to Brady and Belle. I do question if my confronting him about how he has treated his family could have changed his mind, but something tells me that's not what happened."

Caroline was definitely interested to find out what was going on with Belle. "What is Victor doing with Brady and Belle?"

Filled with uncertain disappointment, Maggie revealed, "I think he may be using Belle to get under Brady's skin… to punish him. I know that his illness can mess with his mind… I don't know if I should hope this is because of his illness. Again, just like Sonny, I know I want Brady to fight for what he wants, but I think using Belle and possibly ruining her relationship with her brother is too far."

Caroline understood Maggie's struggle. "You don't want this to be who Victor really is. I get it, but I also know Victor. He's stubborn. He wants things his way or no way at all."

Maggie felt defeated because Caroline was right. "I know this about him, too. I just don't want this to be the only thing he's remembered by when he…" She couldn't finish her sentence. This was too much.

Caroline only nodded her head before grabbing Maggie's hand to comfort her.

In his office, Victor placed his phone to his ear as it rang. When the other person picked up, he grunted, "Stefano. We need to talk." He wondered if the DiMera patriarch was aware of the changes on the table, but that's not what he needed to discuss with him.

Alessandró was surprised to hear Victor's voice. "Victor."

Victor stood up from his desk and headed for the window. He hoped by looking out towards the garden, he could calm his nausea. "I'm not interested in your offer, but I am curious."

"You should always be careful with your curiosity," Alessandró cautioned.

Not in the mood for games, Victor pushed forward. "This is serious. Is it possible someone else could be taking control of your body – Alessandro or someone else who may have hitched a ride when you transferred your… self into Alessandro's body?" When his phone made a beeping sound, Victor looked at it to see Belle was trying to call him. He decided to ignore her. He didn't want to deal with her now.

Alessandró laughed immediately to deny such a claim. "You are out of your mind, Victor."

Victor recognized the nervousness in Alessandró. "Remember what happened to Marlena when you toyed with her. She was possessed."

Alessandró did not like what Victor was implying and decided to end the conversation. "There is no way someone else is in taking control of this body. I'm sorry you missed your opportunity to live longer. We are done here."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Upon Joselyn's request, Diego stopped by for a visit in her office at the hospital. "Dr. Brown. You need my help?"

Joselyn confirmed it before explaining, "I want to pick your brain and discuss Sonny's situation… and something else."

Diego was curious to know what else had Joselyn curious, but he focused on Sonny first. "Do you want an update on how Sonny is doing with therapy?"

"Not exactly," Joselyn began. "I want to talk with you about how those opioids were found in his system. I know we've already discussed this, but I am not convinced he purposely took the medication after prescribing them to his patients."

To make sure he was tracking Joselyn, Diego verified, "So you're questioning if Sonny was wrongfully terminated from his job?"

Joselyn slightly waved her head from side to side. "In essence, yes. I just wonder if someone else could be responsible for putting that medication in Sonny's system. I know this is opening a can of worms considering the possibilities."

Diego agreed as he reflected on what made them believe Sonny was responsible. He took a deep breath before questioning, "What makes you think that Sonny was drugged by someone else?"

Reflecting on how she began to suspect Cameron, Joselyn said, "I'm sure you're aware that I went to the police station and…"

Diego immediately stopped Joselyn from continuing, "Before you say more, I have to say I can't talk about any investigations I'm helping the police with."

Grabbing a blue pen, Joselyn began to nervously tap it against her desk. "I'm aware," she answered simply.

Diego studied Joselyn, and, reading between the lines wondered, "Your curiosity in Sonny's situation. Does it relate to the other thing you wanted to discuss?"

With a nod, Joselyn confirmed, "I'm curious about the hangings in Salem." Before she continued, she clarified, "You don't have to say anything. Dr. Davis was there the night Kate died, and I told the cops he may have been with Kate that night."

"Do you also think Cameron set up Sonny?"

Joselyn sighed thinking about the Arianna connection as well. "I can't be sure, but he was the one who picked up the medication for Sonny… supposedly."

"Why do you say supposedly?" Diego questioned as he leaned forward in his seat.

Joselyn dropped the blue pen and leaned forward onto her desk. "Video evidence of any of this happening from the pharmacy is missing. Cameron could be lying but I can't figure out why."

Diego nodded his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't," Joselyn concurred before sharing, "…which got me thinking about Cameron's situation as well as the person responsible for all these hangings in Salem. What if Cameron doesn't know he's lying and believes he's telling the truth? What if the person killing these people has no idea he is doing it?"

Diego considered everything he knew about the investigation. "Cameron has alibis for some of the murders, but the thought of someone walking around Salem unaware that inside of them is a killer is horrifying. It's especially scary because it's possible." Trading a look with Joselyn, Diego knew he needed to talk to Martin and Steve.

Sitting next to his sister in her hospital room, JJ attempted to get Abby to say something. "He has the cutest yawn. You should see it, Abs."

Abby kept her focus away from her brother. JJ was trying his hardest to keep her company and lift her spirits. He wanted her to talk about the baby.

JJ did not want to give up on pushing this even if he was feeling discouraged. "What do you want, Abby? Just tell me."

Abby wanted to be left alone. She didn't want anyone bothering her, but she knew that would never happen. "I want my phone," she finally spoke.

Without hesitating, JJ grabbed his sister's phone and gave it to her. "Here." Though he wondered what she would do with it, he wanted to offer her something else. "I can grab you something to eat. You should eat."

Abby gave her brother a small nod. "Thanks, JJ."

JJ hoped Abby was in a place where she was opening up. "I'll see if I can get some of your favorites."

After JJ left, Abby unlocked her phone and looked at it. She wondered if there was anyone she was ready to talk to at this point.

On his way to the cafeteria, JJ ran into Qamar and Joy, who were there to visit with him. When they asked him how things were going, he admitted, "I've never seen my sister this way, but I am hopeful. She's at least willing to eat something."

Qamar placed his hand on JJ's back. "How are _you_ doing with everything?"

JJ didn't want to waste time on his own well-being. "I need to get to the cafeteria. If you want to talk, you can follow I guess."

Joy traded a glance with Qamar because of how JJ brushed off his question. They decided to follow their friend hoping they could be supportive in some way. "Do you need anything?"

"No," JJ answered immediately. "I'm good. I've got a new nephew." He suddenly stopped walking as he realized a possibility. "I may have to wait on school next semester to help take care of my nephew."

Quickly stepping in, Qamar stated, "Don't think about that. Abby will be okay and will be able to take care of her son."

"Not if Josh isn't around," JJ argued. "She's going to need help."

"What about your parents?" Qamar countered.

JJ didn't want to hear Qamar's suggestions. "I can be responsible, too. I can help my family. I can do this!"

Joy put her hands up to stop JJ from continuing his lashing out on Qamar. "Whoa. No one is saying you can't do anything. Maybe we should just go to the cafeteria and get your sister something to eat."

JJ noticed the dejected look on Qamar's face and realized he released his fear on his friend. "I'm sorry, Q." He took a deep breath and said, "I hope they have something Abby will like."

In her son's office, Maxine tried her best in getting Cameron to open up about what he was going through. "There's a lot we need to discuss even if you think otherwise. You believe you saw your father roaming around Salem and the police brought you in because they believed you could be the serial killer!"

Cameron didn't want to talk to Maxine. He was upset with her for throwing Will under the bus and didn't care that she knew he had seen her husband around Salem. Packing some of his things into a box, he simply commented, "I can't work here until I'm officially cleared by the police as a suspect."

Noting how her son was ready to leave, Maxine quickly stated, "I'll stop by your place after my shift."

"Mom," Cameron stopped Maxine from following him out. "I need some space. Please let me have that."

Maxine stopped in her tracks. The hurt in her heart shifted into a deeper fear. "Okay. I'll be by my phone if you need me."

After leaving Maxine in his office, Cameron made his way to the closest elevator. His phone chimed when he received a text from Chelsea; it stated: "I'm in town again. I would like to see you after I visit Abby at the hospital."

Debating if he should stick around and wait, Cameron questioned if he was ready to face his girlfriend. Would she believe in him? Would she look at him differently?

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With Justin present, Jack and Jennifer checked in with their son-in-law. All three looked Josh over before revealing, "Your son has arrived. He's here."

Josh immediately questioned, "How are they? How is Abby? How is the baby?" He wondered if his wife had decided on a name.

Hoping good news would encourage Josh, Jen shared, "The baby is healthy, but, right now, you need to focus on getting out of this."

Unsure if that was possible, Josh looked down from the others. He was happy to know his son was okay, but he noticed Jen didn't say anything about his wife's well-being. He knew his situation most likely caused her to have the baby early.

Justin moved his hand closer to his niece's husband to grab his attention. "Josh, I want to know what you know. We are all working together to get you out of this, so you can return home to your wife and son."

Josh wanted to be with his wife and son more than anything. Nervously glancing towards his in-laws, he feared they would view him differently once he revealed how he got in this predicament. "I'm sorry," he began with great remorse. "I wish I didn't do this."

To assure Josh that they wouldn't judge him, Jack gave his son-in-law a nod. "It's safe to talk. We're here."

Josh gave Jack a nod in return before turning his focus to Justin. He found it easier talking with his eyes on him. "While I lived in Georgia, I did something I am not proud of. There is video evidence of what I did… someone found it and started sending it to me as a way to blackmail me I guess." He really didn't want to tell them what was on the video and hoped they didn't ask.

"Video?" Jen released. "What kind of video?"

"Did you do something illegal?" Jack questioned next.

Noting the discomfort in Josh's body language, Justin stepped in. "We don't need to focus on the small details at this point. Let me get a summary, and I'll ask the harder questions after."

Josh inhaled deeply appreciating Justin for stepping in. He knew Jennifer and Jack would find out what he did, but he didn't want to be the one to tell them, especially like this. "I believed Ezra was the one responsible for blackmailing me because he received the video and tried to warn me about it. It wasn't him though."

"What happened next?"

Josh sighed before continuing. "I got a call for another meeting. This time I knew it was from whoever was blackmailing me. They wanted me to bring money to make the video disappear. It was a lot of money I didn't have, so I pulled it out of The Chill. Chad, Will, Dario… no one there knows I did this… well, not until I came out with it…" He shook his head feeling great disappointment. "I've let so many people down due to fear and shame."

Jack quickly stepped in to bring Josh back to what they needed. "You can't focus on that now. You met with someone. Can you tell us who it was?"

With a nod, Josh answered, "Yeah. I didn't know his name until recently, but it was Zedekiah Pittman."

Caught off guard, Jen questioned, "Did you just say Zedekiah Pittman?"

Josh confirmed it. "Yes. One of the recent victims of the Hangman Killer. The one who used to work at _The Salem Spectator_."

"He was the one blackmailing you?"

"I don't think so," Josh answered Justin. "No, I think he was working for someone. I arrived with the money, and he told me that I had to pay more. When I questioned him about it, he told me he had no idea what this was about – didn't know why I had to pay or why I felt the need to pay so much money. He knew I had gotten myself in trouble though, but he seemed clueless to what I had done."

Knowing someone else who was connected to Zedekiah, Jennifer fearfully questioned, "Do you have any idea who Zedekiah was working for before he died? Who may have sent him to collect the money? Did someone meet with you or talk to you after his death?"

Josh had to take a moment because Jen's questions were a tad overwhelming. This was his worst nightmare. "I believe I talked to the person responsible before Zedekiah died. I met up with Zedekiah again with more money, but he told me to keep it and handed me a phone instead. Again, he didn't know why whoever sent him wanted to talk to me, but he was told to deliver the phone and to instruct me to answer it after he walked away." Remembering how it went down, he shared, "I answered the phone, but the person had something to alter their voice. They wanted me to put something in storage at The Chill for deliveries. I guess it was prescription black market drugs…"

Justin wanted to make sure he understood correctly. "So, you had no idea there were drugs in these crates?"

Shaking his head, Josh explained, "I purposely avoided opening them, so I didn't know. I felt sick to my stomach and knew I needed to get rid of the packages, but when I found out Zedekiah had died, I feared maybe it was a message of what could happen to me if I tried anything. I am such an idiot."

Jack wanted to return to a question Jennifer asked moments before. "So, you still don't know who blackmailed you?"

"I think I do actually," Josh revealed. "With Ezra's help, I realized it had to be his mom, Delphi. He found my phone number in her belongings after she was attacked. He confronted me about it because he believed I was connected to her in some way. After thinking about everything, I realized Delphi may have tried to get in the way of my relationship with Abby while also trying to screw with the DiMeras."

Jen closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands for a moment. Feeling discouraged, she released, "With Delphi dead, we may be at a dead end."

Jack wasn't ready to go there. "Maybe Peter has answers."

To encourage his client and the others, Justin argued, "Either way, I think we can work this in Josh's favor. I'll try to strike a deal with the D.A." He looked to Jen and Jack and said, "But first, I'd like to talk to Josh in private about a few things. It's better that I continue this conversation with him alone."

Jack and Jen looked at each other before agreeing. They turned to Josh and attempted to encourage him one last time before they left. "You will be okay. Everything will be okay."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With Jack too preoccupied to work, Nicole arrived home to find Eric sitting on the stone-colored couch. She quickly realized he was researching for his next art show because he was so concentrated on his laptop. He didn't even greet her or seem to notice she had arrived. It looked so easy for him. "I'm happy you seem to have found your inspiration again. I guess I'm the one who got in the way."

Eric heard Nicole and swiftly realized he would have to push pause on his research. He placed his laptop on the coffee table to look at her. "Nicole, you are not in the way." Standing, he moved closer and said, "I think I was in the way of myself because there's so much I am keeping inside. I shut down."

"I shut down," Nicole interjected feeling the need to be heard. Thinking back to the last time she was truly happy, she questioned, "Do you remember how excited we were when we discussed adopting Colton?"

Eric nodded. "I remember. We were so excited. We were on the same page."

Shaking her head, Nicole admitted, "Things were already difficult between us, but when Colton's parents started doing what was asked, it broke my heart. I understand it's probably selfish because Colton should be with his parents, but for a moment I thought he would be mine… ours."

Unsure if he wanted to continue this conversation, Eric said, "I was sad, too."

"And then I made you give up on your dream of fostering more kids," Nicole shamefully released. "I'm sorry I made you do that."

This wasn't something Eric expected. "I understand why you couldn't continue. Yes, I want to continue to foster, but if you're not with me on it, then I don't have to. What's most important here is that we keep communicating."

Nicole nodded her head this time. "I know. I let my hurt keep me from talking to you. I resented you for talking me into fostering only for it to hurt this much. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm tired of feeling that way."

Eric pulled Nicole into a hug. "I want to know how you're feeling all the time even if it's negative towards me."

Nicole looked at Eric and said, "I want the same. I know I'm not perfect."

Eric looked to Nicole and wasn't sure if he could do the same.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After Alex left for work, Sonny sighed with relief. He managed to convince his brother he was upset with Dario for what he walked in on in the kitchen. He needed Alex's guard down so he could get answers on what he and Victor were doing.

"Sonny, we need to talk…"

Sonny turned to Dario and quickly cut him off before he could say more. "Dario, I can't talk right now. I need you to back off on my brother because he's done nothing wrong." He decided not to explain his plan to Dario and told himself he purposely pushed him away because he wanted to protect Dario from whatever Alex and Victor were doing.

Dario watched as Sonny walked off. He didn't understand why Sonny was cutting him off this way. He believed things had improved. This hurt.

When his phone beeped, Dario pulled his phone from his pocket to see Chad had sent him a text message. The text read: "Need your help. It's Will. Sonny's not responding."

Dario couldn't escape his issues with Sonny. He replied: "I may need your help as well."

Outside the mansion, Sonny pulled his keys from his pocket but stopped before unlocking his car. He hated walking away from Dario the way he did. He felt bad for a lot of things, but he felt worse for believing Ignazio was the one he and Dario needed to worry about. He gave Dario hell for wanting to have a relationship with Ignazio and comparing them to him and Alex. Alex was the one causing problems, and he laid into Dario for it once again. "This has to be over soon. I can't keep doing this to Dario. _I_ have to fix this."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the Salem Inn, Ignazio snuck past security since he was no longer welcome after his arrest. On his way to his grandfather's room, a part of him wondered if Gustavo purposely got a room at the Salem Inn so Ignazio couldn't get to him. That did not matter because he really needed to talk to him.

When Gustavo answered the door, Ignazio rushed inside while saying, "I apologize for intruding in this way, but we must speak, nonno."

With the way his grandson entered his room, Gustavo felt his body tense up; his defenses were ready for anything Ignazio planned to do to him. "What do you want?"

Noting Gustavo's body language, Ignazio couldn't help feeling confused by what his grandfather was physically communicating. It was so cold. He was as rigid as a stone. "I told you we must speak… but I must know something first. What has changed between us? Why are you different towards me?"

Gustavo didn't want to discuss his uncertainty and distrust. "It is nothing."

"It is not nothing…" Ignazio challenged his grandfather. "At one time we were in sync because you made it so when you rescued me, but now… Is it nonna? When you helped her die, did you die as well?"

Unable to hold back any longer, Gustavo rushed for his grandson and pushed him against the wall; his arm rested under Ignazio's chin. "This is why I lack trust in you! You stand here and act as if I am the one who ended my love's life? Yes, she requested this of me, but I was unable to accomplish this for 'Alena because you did it before me!"

Ignazio tried to break free from Gustavo, but his grandfather had tapped into a strength that was hard to break through. "You… are… wrong… Let… me… spea…k…"

Realizing his anger was in control, Gustavo slightly released his hold on Ignazio's neck. "You wish to continue your lies?"

Ignazio coughed to catch his breath. After clearing his throat, he said, "I don't know why you believe I killed nonna. I thought you did so before you came to Salem because when I left the island, she was still alive. Ask Piero."

Gustavo stepped away from Ignazio completely. His eyes widened as he turned away from his grandson. "Piero. Maybe I missed something."

Ignazio rubbed his neck now that he was free. He carefully approached Gustavo. "So you didn't end nonna's life, but you discovered her dead?"

Gustavo did not confirm anything directly. He was still processing an idea Ignazio triggered. "Piero came here to tell me her body is missing, and we could not find it. What if Piero did something to it? What if he is the one who hung her on that tree?"

"What?" The wheels in Ignazio's head were now turning.

"Piero is the nephew of the boy your father was infatuated with," Gustavo continued. "Maybe he wanted revenge on 'Alena for killing his zio…"

Ignazio had caught up to what his grandfather was thinking. "I think you're wrong again, nonno." When Gustavo turned to face him, he explained, "Piero has been loyal to his family and did not know his uncle. He may not even know his uncle existed. They do share a resemblance."

Gustavo needed answers. "Someone murdered my love before it was her time… if it wasn't you or Piero, who else could it have been?"

"I believe I know," Ignazio revealed feeling relieved to know his grandfather wasn't the one hanging these people. "Tell me more about how you discovered nonna's body."

Gustavo closed his eyes for a moment picturing how he found Maddalena. "Someone placed a rope around her neck and hung her on a tree. This monster watched her die because he or she had time to carve these strange symbols on the same tree."

"Strange symbols?"

With a few small nods, Gustavo described what he found on the tree. "There were horizontal lines with a single diagonal line. It was a message, but I have no idea what it means."

Ignazio rubbed his chin as he realized, "That reporter's husband wasn't the first victim. Nonna was…"

"Huh?"

"You need to tell this to EJ."

Gustavo looked at his grandson with suspicion. "I am not talking to EJ. What do you mean by 'Alena being the first victim?"

Ignazio returned his eyes to Gustavo. "I believe she is the first victim of the serial killer now roaming the streets of Salem. You have to talk to EJ because he is trying to put a stop to this killer."

Gustavo reflected on how he believed Ignazio could be the serial killer when he was pulled into the police station for questioning. He took a deep breath and maintained, "I will not go to the man who resembles that bastardo."

Continuing to process all of this information, Ignazio suggested, "Then go to the police. Talk to Arianna. She is family. We must let them know nonna is the first."

Gustavo studied Ignazio while collecting his thoughts. He approached his grandson and gently but firmly placed his hands on his shoulders. "I apologize for doubting you. I should have seen better." He needed to know about Ignazio's experience inside the Egyptian prison, but that would come later. He was ready to find the true culprit.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Diego sat across from Martin at the Police Station. They were in Martin's office because Martin pulled him in there when he arrived. "Do we want to wait for Detective Johnson?"

Martin didn't want to wait. "Tell me what you know. When he gets here, we can fill him in."

With a sigh, Diego noted the wilted flowers on the desk before announcing, "I talked to Joselyn Brown about the Hangman case earlier, and she brought up an important idea."

"Which is?" Martin eagerly questioned even though he wasn't sure if Joselyn needed to be brought into this case.

Diego leaned forward and released, "The killer may be unaware of the fact that he is killing people. It's kind of like how Maxine Davis said Will Horton seemed possessed."

"How do we make sense of this?"

"It all starts with trauma," Diego began to explain. "Whoever the killer is may have experienced something so traumatic that he most likely goes into a dissociative state where he experiences a disruption in normal integration of consciousness, memory, emotion, identity… the list goes on, but their behavior in some ways is not their own."

Martin didn't like the sound of this. "Is it easy to pick up on?"

Diego shifted his head slightly from side to side as he processed Martin's question. With some uncertainty, he replied, "A strangeness in a person can be noted, but it's often not too obvious. The killer may have picked up on loss of time, but it's also possible the killer may not know that he is missing time."

Martin's chest raised as he inhaled. He rested his hand on his chin as he considered what this could mean for their case. "Those close to the killer may not know either."

Diego grimaced and confirmed, "You are correct." He remembered how he believed Frank could be the killer.

Martin looked away as he contemplated the trauma he and his brother experienced when they were younger. Their father killed their mother before hanging himself. Was there a connection?

Avoiding going further into that rabbit hole, Martin questioned, "Did you and Detective Johnson discuss the weird symbols CSI found on some of the crime scenes?"

Diego came out of his thoughts. "We did. Our killer is the Hangman Killer because I believe he is playing a game of hangman. I haven't exactly figured the code out yet, but it seems the victims without robes aren't covered because they are a correct guess to the secret code our killer is leaving near them. The victims with robes are covered in specific ways that show our killer is playing a game of hangman and are incorrect guesses to the code."

Martin was following Diego, but he wanted to make sure. "Can you show me what you mean by all of this?"

As Diego nodded, Steve rushed into Martin's office. "Commissioner, what's going on here?"

Martin stood up and looked to Diego. "Diego just shared some information that could help us solve the case."

Steve shook his head in disappointment. "You asked me to be in charge of this investigation." He looked to Diego and directed, "Can you please give me and the commissioner some time."

Diego nodded his head and left.

Martin shook his head. "Johnson, we don't have time for this."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest to show he wasn't going to budge. "With all respect, I don't think you should be here at all during this investigation. We can't work this way."

Cringing, Martin countered, "We aren't working at all. I'm not leaving."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In the Kiriakis library upstairs, Maggie met with Caroline, Melissa, Sarah, and Melanie to discuss their dinner plans. It was an important event she hoped would end well. "We have to show Victor we love him and are here for him in every way possible." She also hoped to get through to Victor, so he'd help ease things between Brady and Belle.

Sarah truly didn't want to be here. "I'm not sure if a meal turned intervention will go over well with Victor."

With Makenna on her lap, Melanie encouraged, "I think if he sees all of us there, he will know he needs to listen. He may be as stubborn as a stone, but we can make him budge."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "We need to knock some sense into Victor. Maggie and I know the best dishes to make him take us seriously."

"Is he around to hear this?" Melissa questioned to make sure they had the privacy they needed to pull this off.

Maggie directed her hand towards the door. "I closed the door…"

Outside of the library, a hooded figure approached the door with a chair in his hands. Gently and quietly placing the chair under the doorknobs to lock the women inside, the killer thought he was in the clear until he heard footsteps approach from behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victor called out before lunging towards the hooded man.

The hooded man made sure they didn't knock the chair out of place and pushed Victor against a wall. "You just saved me some time." Victor attempted to pull himself up, but the intruder grabbed and carried him to the top of the staircase. "I'll meet you down there in a second," he jested before throwing Victor down the stairs.

Back in the library, all the women began to panic due to the commotion they could hear happening outside. Maggie moved quickly to the doors and tried to open them, but the doors wouldn't push open. "What? We can't get out."

As Melissa and Sarah began to help Maggie try to force the doors open, Melanie handed Makenna to Caroline. "I'll call 911," she decided. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number. She hoped everything was okay.

Eventually dragging Victor to a tree outside, the intruder managed to tie a noose around the Kiriakis patriarch's neck. All he had to do was pull him up on a tree and place the white mask with one eye drawn on it over Victor's face. Hearing sirens in the distance, he began to panic. "No. I don't have time to complete the ritual!" He dropped the rope in his hand causing Victor to fall in the ground once more.

The Hangman killer rushed away leaving Victor unconscious.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After checking in with Marco, Joselyn rang the doorbell of the Carver home. She turned her back towards the door and got lost in her thoughts as she studied the front lawn. "I need help," she whispered to herself as she noted the dying flowers in front of her. They were an interesting shade of blue.

The front door suddenly opened. Theo stood inside the house. He was unsure what to make of Joselyn's presence. "Can I help you?"

Joselyn glanced inside before telling Theo, "I'm looking for your grandmother, Celeste. Is she around? I really need her help… I know she is able to see things… in a special way."

Theo wondered what Joselyn hoped Celeste would help her see. "She's not here," he began. "In fact, my grandma has been missing for a while."

"How long?"

Theo tried to think back and felt a dampness behind his ear as a chill ran down his back. "A month and a half."

A fearful realization hit Joselyn hard. "Whoever is responsible for all these hangings must have gotten rid of Celeste because he knew she would be a problem and help solve the case." Another Cameron connection.

Hearing Joselyn's words caused Theo to realize he could have offered help in the hanging case as well. He remembered his nightmare where he found Celeste with Tony in a strange place. They warned him someone was coming.

Joselyn wondered if she should walk away, but she remained and began to ponder others who had disappeared – Tony specifically. "Did you know Tony is missing as well? Maybe this killer is connected to Tony somehow."

Tony. What were the odds of Joselyn mentioning his mother's adopted brother after he began thinking about him? Theo knew he needed to do something. "Let me help. What do you need?"

Looking Theo over, Joselyn replied, "I'm not sure you can help. Aren't you in high school?"

Though Joselyn doubted him, Theo quickly grabbed Joselyn's hand.

A flash of light hit Joselyn quickly. When her eyes adjusted again, she noted she no longer stood in front of Theo. Instead, she saw her sister, Renée, dead with a raven's feather next to her lifeless body. The flash of light hit her once again as her mind returned to her standing in front of Lexie's son. Covering her mouth, she told Theo, "I know who the killer is."

Theo tried to get Joselyn to stay, but she rushed off without telling him anything. A part of him preferred it that way. He hoped he did enough.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Chelsea entered Abby's hospital room after talking to JJ. "Hey, girl…" She decided a short and sweet greeting would be best so she could get a feel for her best friend's mental state.

Abby's blue eyes grew when she heard Chelsea's voice. When she saw Chelsea standing there, she reached out and said, "Chels! You're here!"

Abby seemed truly excited to see her there, but then something happened. Chelsea went to grab Abby's hand, but Abby abruptly pulled away and began to mess with her hair. "Abs… you okay?"

Abby smiled at Chelsea as if her behavior wasn't strange. "Yeah. I'm good. Glad you're home."

"Me, too," Chelsea released as she continued to study the new mother before her. She wanted to talk to Abby about Josh and the baby, but she refrained because she didn't want Abby to shut down on her in a different way. "Has the food gotten any better at the hospital?"

Suddenly making eye contact with Chelsea again, Abby picked up that Chelsea was trying to make her eat. "I will eat in a sec." She reached her hand out to the other side and grabbed her cell phone. Unlocking it with her thumbprint, she opened her photos and found a selfie Ian sent her.

Ian looked so happy… he was clearly nervous, but he seemed happy as well. Studying every aspect of the picture, Abby noticed something in the background. She had never noticed it before.

Still unsure what to make of Abby's demeanor, Chelsea noted her best friend's focus was intently on her phone screen. She moved to see what Abby was staring at and when she was in a place where she could see the picture, she quickly questioned, "Why do you have a pic of Ian? I heard he was murdered."

Abby didn't focus on answering Chelsea's question because she couldn't keep her eyes from what she uncovered. "Look at that. There's a face in the background. This is from the night Ian died."

"Zoom in," Chelsea directed her immediately without thinking. When Abby did so, both recognized the face staring at Ian through the window in the picture. Chelsea didn't understand. It was Cameron.

Maxine suddenly entered the room hoping to hear good news. "Abby, have you eaten anything yet?"

Chelsea and Abby froze.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: We Could Be Too Late – Sunday, November 27th, 2016 – Monday, November 28th, 2016**

 **T** oo late. Sometimes decisions are made after some much-needed reflection, but time doesn't stop. Even a good decision can come too late.

When Dario called him to meet up, Will decided some time outside could do him some good. He needed to escape his fears even if it was for just a moment, and he knew from experience, helping others somehow helped him see things more clearly. Walking through Salem Place, Dario wasn't saying much, so Will assumed he was also struggling with getting out of his head. "You wanted to talk about something? Is it Sonny?"

Dario really wanted to talk to Will about Sonny, but he promised Chad he would try to encourage Will to stop doubting himself. "Eventually, yeah. Are you doing okay? I know that Maxine told the cops you could be the killer. That's crazy. That's not you."

Will stopped walking. "That's not me," he released under his breath.

Dario quickly picked up on the doubt Will was exuding. Chad was right to worry. Leading Will to a nearby bench and lowering his voice, Dario questioned, "You don't actually believe you are the Hangman Killer, do you?" He wondered if losing Kate had pushed Will over the edge. He recognized grief.

Chad entered Will's mind. What if he was the killer? His husband disappeared on his own so many times during Safiya's local tour as well as their honeymoon.

Will's silence truly worried Dario. He unconsciously placed his hand on Will's knee and pushed, "What is happening right now? Will… I completely understand lack of confidence because you know I've struggled… This is another level though. Why are you doubting yourself?"

After a long sigh, Will revealed, "I'm feeling less like myself… especially lately. Besides the emotional outbursts that Chad helped me understand, I also feel stuck because I have friends who need me, but I can't be there if I want to respect Chad's wishes."

Confused, Dario asked, "What are Chad's wishes?"

Will glanced down wondering if he wanted to continue this conversation. "I love Chad so much. I don't know if I should talk about this."

Dario removed his hand from Will's knee and shifted his body on the bench so it was facing Will more. "You need to talk about this because it's clearly messing with your head. I know you love Chad, and I know Chad loves you. Maybe you should talk to him about this."

"I can't… not yet."

"Then talk to me. That's why I'm here." Dario wasn't sure if he should tell Will that Chad asked him to do this. "Why do you think Chad doesn't want you to help your friends? That doesn't sound like him."

Will slightly shook his head. "It is him. He wants to protect me, and I get it because I want to protect him." Sighing, Will lamented, "But he wants me to stay away from Ezra… avoid T as much as possible. He's asking me not to be me so I can be safe… so he can breathe easy… but I'm not breathing easy. I feel so anxious that I'm frozen. I can't think straight. I am afraid of what this is doing to me. I am losing myself because I don't want to lose Chad."

Hearing this hit Dario hard. He shifted his body away from Will as he reflected on his situation with Sonny. There was no way he could win.

After taking a few breaths and reeling in his emotions, Will exhaled, "Sorry. I just got super dramatic there. I'm not losing Chad, and I'm not losing myself. I know this will all be over soon. Our lives will return to normal once the real killer is found. We can focus on helping Josh and Abby… and Sonny. And after that, we can live normal lives. You'll graduate from Salem U…"

"Oh my gosh," Dario released as he returned his eyes to Will. "What time is it?"

Will pulled out his phone and showed Dario his screen. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late!" Dario exclaimed before standing up. "I'm sorry to just leave you like this, but I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Kahn. Oh my gosh…"

Seeing the stress on Dario's face, Will stood up as well. "Go. We'll catch up later on what's going on with Sonny."

Dario quickly pulled Will into a hug and encouraged, "You and Chad will be fine. You can tell him whatever. You'll be just fine!"

Will watched as Dario rushed off. He wanted to believe what Dario told him.

Dario rushed inside Java Café to find Dr. Kahn waiting for him. "Dr. Kahn. I am so sorry for being late."

"I was just about to leave," Dr. Kahn admitted giving Dario a disgruntled look.

Dario quickly apologized once more before offering, "I thought we were meeting on Tuesday for some reason."

Through a disappointed sigh, Dr. Kahn reminded Dario, "We discussed meeting off campus so things could be more relaxed. Where is your head?"

"I cannot apologize enough," Dario released.

Dr. Kahn interrupted, "That's your third apology since you've arrived, and you have apologized quite a bit this semester. You've been distracted, Dario. You're not taking your future seriously."

This nightmare was never ending. Dario had never experienced Dr. Kahn this way. He wasn't used to him berating him for being irresponsible. With how things were going with Sonny and this, he felt like he was failing everything and everyone. Something needed to change, especially since he would be one year older the next day. "That is going to change. My future is all that matters now."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Parked outside of Renée's home, Alessandró remained hidden as he angrily watched Joselyn approach the door of her sister's home. "What are you doing, you meddling bitch?" he wondered as he placed something in his ear. He heard Renée open the door.

"You!" Renée greeted Joselyn. "What are you doing here?" The last thing she needed was someone feeding her fears of the current serial killer roaming the streets of Salem.

Joselyn remained calm so Renée didn't shut her out by slamming the door on her face. "I'm here out of concern for you because of what I have uncovered about the serial killer."

Renée eyed Joselyn intently as she reflected over her conversation with John and Hope concerning the serial killer. A part of her wanted to tell Joselyn to leave but her self-preservation told her she needed to listen to the woman who claimed to be her sister. "What have you uncovered?"

Glad Renée seemed receptive to hear what she had to say, Joselyn took a deep breath before sharing, "I believe the killer is connected to André DiMera."

Hearing André's name, Renée felt her heart sink. She remembered her interaction with Theo. She couldn't relive this nightmare. "I can't be alone. I must get out of here. I have to move the rest of my things out by tonight. I can't be here."

Joselyn could see she had spooked her sister. "Let me help you."

Renée froze unsure if she should accept Joselyn's help.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing outside of the Carver home, Ciara knocked on the front door once more before ringing the doorbell. She took a few steps back and lifted her chin, so her eyes rested on Theo's bedroom window. "Carver!" she called out. "Open the door! I talked to your mom earlier and she told me you are home! I can see your light is on, too! Stop hiding!" She glanced down and looked for a small rock near the stones by the porch to throw at his window but didn't find one. "Dammit, Carver."

Inside his bedroom, Theo found himself stuck in his bed while Ciara yelled for him through his window. He was in a frozen like state; it was as if an outside force was keeping him in a position where he could only observe. He tried to break free, but it was no use. Suddenly noticing a silhouette above him, he studied it before realizing some kind of witch was holding him down. The witch was talking in a weird code that included beeping sounds. He did not understand what was happening.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Manny got out of his car after parking it outside of JoJo's Southern Steakhouse. He was there to pick up Carter from Adrienne. Before he could even reach the entrance of the restaurant, he heard someone say his name. He turned around to see his assistant there. "Noah."

Noah Lee softly smiled at Manny and commented, "I thought that was you."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Are you being safe?" Noah asked almost grabbing Manny's arm. "I hope you're being careful."

Manny felt out of place seeing Noah like this randomly. "I'm fine," he released. "You have nothing to worry about."

Noah suddenly shifted his weight to his other leg as he looked away. He seemed nervous. "Hey… would you maybe want to hang out tonight… hang out with me tonight? I… I don't want to be alone."

Noting the fear in Noah for the first time, Manny quickly agreed. "Yeah… sure. I'm watching my nephew tonight. I'm here to pick him up actually."

"So, are we hanging out at the garage or your place?" Noah questioned. "We could hang out at mine as well, but I don't have stuff for kids to play with."

Manny knew Arianna wasn't home, and though he had watched Carter at the garage in the past, he figured his place was the better option. "Mine. I already told my sister to pick him up there." He suddenly realized that Gabi would probably make a big deal about Noah being over there. "…unless you'd rather hang out at the garage."

Noah finally placed his hand on Manny's arm. "Your place is fine. Thanks."

Eyeing the way Noah's hand touched his arm, Manny randomly released. "I thought about inviting you to Thanksgiving, but I know you went to Boston to see your family."

Noah continued to hold Manny's arm as he smiled. "I wish you would have, but I know my mom would have scolded me for eternity. On the other hand, I have missed authentic Korean food. No one cooks better than a mom."

Manny's thoughts went to his mother, but his reflecting over Isobel was interrupted when Alessandro abruptly exited JoJo's. He was rubbing his head. "Noah, I'll see you at my place."

Noah noticed the way Manny was staring at Alessandro and wondered what the story was there. "Okay. I'll see you there in…"

"Twenty minutes tops," Manny released returning his attention to Noah.

Noah patted Manny's arm and said, "I'll see you there then. I'll pick up a movie or something."

After Noah left, Manny returned his attention to Alessandro, who hadn't moved. Something was off, but Manny didn't care. "We need to talk."

Alessandro looked to Manny as he lowered his hand from the top of his head. Confusion covered his face. "What do we have to talk about? I need some air."

"I don't care what you need," Manny quipped. "I need answers. What are you and Ignazio doing to my brother? I know about Ignazio moving in with Dario. Did he do that to mess with Dario and Sonny?"

Alessandro did not have time to deal with this. He felt lightheaded and exhausted. He had no idea why, but he felt his bed calling for him. He needed to check in with Rolf. "I have no idea what Ignazio is doing to Dario or Sonny. I don't care at the moment. Why don't you ask your brother if you're so concerned? From what I know of Dario, he's not a pushover."

Something was definitely off with Alessandro and Manny realized he was wasting time. He needed to get Carter and meet up with Noah. "Stay away from Dario!"

Dario was a DiMera, but Alessandro didn't want to argue further with Gustavo's nephew. "Waste of time," he said under his breath.

Inside JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Justin answered his blue cased phone upstairs in his bedroom. "Philip…"

"Justin," Philip greeted his cousin. "Just checking in with you about getting Tyler back. What are my options?"

Justin recalled an earlier text from Philip about Tyler and shared, "To be frank, your chances of getting your son back are slim since you and Mimi signed over your rights, but that isn't important right now. You need to come home as soon as possible."

"Why?" Philip wondered.

"Just come home," Justin directed as he thought about the news he received about his uncle before Philip called.

Since his mom was busy with Carter, Sonny was relieved to see his dad alone putting his phone away. "Dad. We need to talk."

Justin wondered if Sonny heard the news about Victor. "We do."

Ignoring the fact that his father agreed, Sonny went in about his oldest brother. "It's Alex. I want to know about his behavior when he moved out of here. Was it something that built gradually, or did it come out of nowhere?" He recalled his parents claiming it was the latter before.

Before Justin could respond, Sonny's phone began to ring. He glanced at his phone to see it was Chad again. He figured Dario must have asked Chad to check in on him, so he ignored it. "I can get that later. Tell me about Alex's attitude towards you and mom."

Wondering why Sonny was asking this, Justin shared, "The change in your brother was sudden. It was as if he was trying to create drama and unrest with your mother and me."

Sonny began to shake his head immediately because he got further confirmation on what he believed Alex was doing. "Great-Uncle Victor must have asked Alex to cause a rift so he could move in with me and Dario. I need to confront him!"

"You can't," Justin stopped his son from leaving.

Sonny turned around to face his dad once more. "Why not?"

Justin took a deep breath to pause. "I just received word Uncle Victor was attacked at the mansion. He's now in a coma. The damage is so severe, he may not wake up."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After receiving a message about an emergency meeting, Peter grabbed his keys and opened the door of the Blake mansion to find Jack and Jennifer on the other side. "What are you two doing here – together?"

Before Jack could mess this up, Jen informed Peter, "We are here to talk to you about your wife. I know this isn't an easy time for you, but we need answers about her connection to our son." She hoped her previous conversation with Peter about Ezra would encourage him to help them.

Peter looked away as he thought about Delphi. Things were truly a mess and he didn't have time for this. Since Jen was kind enough to give him time, he decided to give Jen and Jack what they wanted so they would leave. "I only recently uncovered Delphi's role in the drug ring in Salem. I am sorry that Delphi tried to screw JJ over when JJ attempted to discover who was heading up the drug ring in Salem."

Jen was surprised by Peter's honesty since she expected him to deflect and deny everything. "…but you're the one who helped JJ avoid prison," she commented. "Why?"

"Jade begged me," Peter answered.

Though he recalled Jade telling JJ she was the one who kept him from going to prison, Jack suspiciously crossed his arms. Though Peter was forthcoming in Delphi's role in this, he wasn't sure if he trusted Peter's supposed innocence. "So, you're saying you didn't know Delphi was heading up the drug ring in Salem when you helped JJ avoid jail?"

As Peter affirmed, he was unaware, Ezra stood nearby overhearing everything. He came over to talk to his father about him being a part of this mysterious table, but the fact that he helped JJ while claiming he didn't know Delphi was the one responsible for the drugs in Salem, surprised him.

After Ezra left, Jen questioned, "How did you find out your wife was connected to the drugs?"

Peter did not want to discuss this with Jack and Jen. He gave them what they needed already. As upset as he was with Delphi, it didn't feel right throwing her under the bus completely – even in death. "I'd rather not say…"

"Did you find any connection to my son-in-law, Josh?" Jennifer questioned out of the blue.

Peter still didn't budge. "I can't say anything. I have a business meeting. I'm sorry what Delphi did to your family. I know I've done worse." He walked out of the mansion and closed the door after locking it.

Before Peter could leave, Jack stopped him. "I know you didn't help my son for me, but I do want to say I'm thankful my son is okay."

This was strange. "I've got to go," Peter released before heading for his car.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Hey… it's Diego," Diego declared. He called Steve knowing he was with Bo. "I need you two to check in with Peter about Delphi. Josh gave us some information about Delphi Blake-Lee after he signed a deal."

"What kind of information?" Steve questioned.

Diego glanced out of the conference room through the blue blinds and saw Martin talking to Arianna. "Josh believes Delphi is the one who blackmailed him with the video due to a few conversations he had with her son among other things. You may want to check in with Ezra as well."

"We're on it," Steve stated.

Diego ended the call and joined Martin and Arianna. "Steve and Bo are headed to the Blake mansion."

Martin gave Diego a nod. "Thanks for calling. I know it's not your job." With his current issues with Steve and Bo, he appreciated having Diego take lead on this investigation.

With a look of certainty, Diego replied, "I want to do whatever I can to put a stop to these attacks and murders."

Hope walked over with news, but before she could share anything Gustavo approached all of them. Turning to Arianna, she wondered if she knew anything about his sudden appearance.

Arianna greeted her uncle. "What are you doing here, Gustavo?"

"There is something you must know," Gustavo began. Though he didn't fully trust Arianna, he felt she was the better than someone who looked like Santo DiMera. "My love… 'Alena was murdered on the island named after her. She was hung on a tree and strange symbols were found near her body."

Diego moved forward. "Did you say strange symbols?"

Gustavo showed through his demeanor that he wasn't impressed and seemed thrown by the way Diego approached him. He did not know this man and kept his focus on Arianna. "These symbols seemed to be some sort of code."

While Diego rushed to a conference room, Hope managed to catch Gustavo's attention. "When was Maddalena murdered?"

Gustavo acknowledged Hope because he knew her history involving Stefano and his brother, Ernesto. She was a victim just like him. "She was murdered before your first victim in Salem. I believe she is the first victim of the killer currently roaming the streets of Salem. I know you have further questions, but first let me assure you I am not your killer."

Diego returned with a piece of paper. Recognizing Gustavo didn't want to communicate with him, he gave the paper to Arianna. He gave her a nod to show it to her uncle.

Arianna presented the paper to Gustavo and questioned, "Did the symbols look similar to these?"

"Yes," Gustavo confirmed as it verified the connection. Pulling out a piece of paper with the symbols uncovered next to Maddalena's body, he handed it to Arianna. "The bastard who killed my love is in Salem…"

Martin was aware of his own desire to stop the man who was responsible for all these hangings, and since he didn't know Gustavo well, he couldn't help wondering how far Gustavo would go. "Thanks for coming in, but we will find this serial killer and put a stop to it. The best way for you to help is to come to us if you have any further information."

Gustavo didn't like the way Martin was trying to control him. "I came here because I want to use any available assistance to find my love's murderer." He chose not to comment on how Maddalena's body was missing. "No one owns me." Turning around, he exited the station.

Hope turned to the commissioner and commented, "This changes everything."

As Diego looked at the paper he brought out with the symbols and compared them to the one Gustavo provided, Martin agreed with Hope. "Our first victim was Maddalena; she died outside of Salem. It's clear our killer had a plan with the symbols before he came into town, but I wonder if he planned for a majority of the victims to be gay. I wonder if something triggered him to attack these men before moving onto Delphine Blake-Lee, Katherine Roberts, Charles Woods, and Bailey Saunders."

Pulling out a pen, Diego turned to Arianna and asked, "What was the name of that man's wife?"

"Maddalena?" Arianna replied unsure if that's who Diego was asking about.

"And that begins with an M?" Diego questioned next as he wrote it out.

"What are you doing?" Arianna asked next.

Diego realized the others couldn't see he was finally figuring out the code. "Follow me," he directed before leading the group into a conference room that contained a white board. He drew five small lines above six small lines.

Realizing what Diego was doing, Martin questioned, "Have you finally cracked the code?"

Diego nodded his head as he explained, "I've already explained this to most of you, so I'll give a quick summary. We know that there were symbols at the crime scenes when the hung victims did not have robes or a mask. Those were wrong guesses in the hangman game. I believe the victims who had these symbols close to where they died are correct guesses. The guesses are represented by the first letter of our victims' names. Maddalena begins with M and the slashes in the symbols are where the letters belong.

"M goes in this third space in the bottom. This also makes sense as to why our killer did not kill Mathieu. He couldn't kill someone whose name started with the same letter as someone he already killed."

Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked at the symbols found at the other crime scenes. "Jere has slashes on the fifth space on the top line and the fourth space on the bottom line."

Diego put his hand out towards Hope to make her pause on saying more. "If I were to put J's on these spaces, it would make solving this harder because Jere's first name is actually Earl, so that means E's should be put in those spaces."

"Does that mean our killer knew Jere well enough to know his first name?" Arianna questioned.

Shifting his head from side to side, Diego answered, "Not necessarily. Jere's first name is everywhere in his home… on awards, bills, and stuff like that."

Hope continued to look through the victims and the symbols. "We have N from Nöel. D from Delphi."

"And I from Ian," Martin released.

Diego checked to see where those letters were meant to be placed in the code. "So this is what we have so far:"

* * *

_ N D _ E  
D I M E _ _

* * *

Looking at the code, Hope recognized part of it. "The last line could be DiMera. This game may be connected to the DiMera family."

Martin became enraged and declared, "We aren't going to wait for other victims to fill in the rest of the code!"

Before they could discuss the top line, Hope spotted Chelsea enter the station. She remembered the news she had to share before Gustavo interrupted. "My step-daughter is here. She told me she had information to share about this case. Let me find out what it is."

Approaching Chelsea outside of the conference room, Hope immediately noted the fear and confusion in Chelsea's eyes. "What's going on?"

Diego, Arianna, and Martin joined them to find out what Chelsea had to share. She moved her hair from her face nervously before sharing, "I'm here on Abby's behalf because… um… she found something… there's a picture on her phone." She struggled sharing this news because it didn't make sense. "I think Cameron…" Chelsea's eyes began to water as she thought about her grandmother, Kate. "I think Cameron could be the killer. He's tricked us all."

Martin moved in front of Hope. "You have a photo?"

Chelsea sent the photo on Abby's phone to herself so she could show Hope. She pulled it up and handed her phone to Martin. "Ian sent a selfie to Abby the night he died. If you zoom in to the window… you can see his face. Cameron is watching Ian through the window."

Martin and Diego immediately looked to each other. They didn't know what to make of this. As Diego thought about what happened to Sonny at the hospital, Martin pointed out, "Cameron is Stefano DiMera's son."

Arianna couldn't believe it either. "But why? Why would Cameron kill all these people? How did he fake some of his alibis?"

Martin looked to Diego. "Call Bo and Steve again. We need to find Cameron and bring him in again. We need answers now!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Leaving his apartment, Ignazio pulled out his phone to see if he had received a response from Sami or EJ. He was on his way to check in with them about everything. Before he could get on the elevator, he was surprised to find Cameron inside of it. Cameron was wearing mostly dark clothing.

Before his second cousin could react in any way, Ignazio stepped inside and said, "What are your plans tomorrow? Perhaps we can finally have that family time together."

Cameron remained quiet. He kept his eyes forward as the elevator doors closed.

Ignazio shifted his body towards Cameron wondering if he simply didn't hear him. "Did you just finish a long day at the hospital?" All he got was more silence. Unsure of what to make of this, Ignazio turned forward and realized Cameron was going to the top of the building.

Cameron quietly turned his eyes towards Ignazio and felt an anger fill him. Something told him that Ignazio would always be trouble and needed to be dealt with properly. Reaching into his dark blue messenger bag, he pulled out a white mask.

With his eyes still towards the door, Ignazio didn't know what to make of Cameron's strange demeanor and why he would want to go to the top of apartment complex. "Are you okay?" Ignazio questioned before turning to face his second cousin once more.

Before Ignazio saw him wearing the white mask, Cameron reached out and grabbed Ignazio's neck with his gloved hands. "You should have taken the next elevator," he commented in a monotone voice.

Ignazio was completely shocked by the sudden turn of events. He immediately grabbed Cameron's arms and tried to break free from his grasp, but Cameron had a strength in him that Ignazio couldn't completely overpower.

Without another thought, Ignazio knew he needed to do something to throw Cameron off somehow. He managed to force his body to move backwards and take Cameron with him as he held onto his wrists. Using his back, he managed to press all the buttons in the elevator so it would have to stop on the next floor. "We're… not… supposed… to… hurt family."

The elevator abruptly stopped causing Cameron to lose his balance and his grasp on Ignazio. He almost fell down completely, but he managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. Looking up, he saw the elevator doors open and Ignazio rush out.

Ignazio looked around for anyone who could possibly help. He reached inside his pockets for his phone but realized he didn't have it. It must have fallen inside the elevator. Looking back, he saw Cameron was following him and gaining speed. He feared stopping for help because he believed it would waste time he did not have.

Ignazio knew he needed to get out of there. He picked up his pace as he tried to call out for help. His voice wasn't coming out fully because of the way Cameron tried to choke him out. Since he didn't have time to wait for someone to answer the door, he kept running because he knew there were stairs at the end of the hall he could rush down.

Cameron kept his eyes on Ignazio. He needed to get rid of him before he ran into anyone. "Stop running. You want to bond. Let's bond!"

Ignazio made it to the stairs, rushed through the door, and immediately stumbled down the stairs – though somehow he managed to keep his balance. He did not understand what had come over Cameron to put on a mask and attack him… to attack all those people. Whispers began to attack him for judging Cameron, but he tried to shake them off as best he could.

Hearing the rushed footsteps behind him, Ignazio knew he didn't have time to think of everything because he needed to get out of there. He needed to get to the bottom floor where he was sure to find someone. "Almost there…" he repeatedly said in his head as he pushed the condemning voices out.

Ignazio's heart jumped out once he heard stomps coming closer. It almost sounded like Cameron was skipping steps to reach him faster. He wanted to turn around to see how close he was, but he only pushed himself to move faster down the stairs. He was so close. As soon as he reached the bottom floor, he would grab the door handle and…

Suddenly, Ignazio felt something press against his back causing him to lose his balance. He tumbled down the stairs.

Cameron slowed his speed as he made his way down the stairs. His eyes remained focused on Ignazio's body, which was now motionless on the ground. "So weak… I can't kill you like the others. It will mess up the little game we've set up."

When Cameron reached Ignazio, he kneeled down and studied his surroundings. "How should we do this?" he questioned before Ignazio began to stir.

Ignazio rubbed his head and turned around trying to remember what just happened. When his eyes refocused, he saw the white mask and it all came back to him. "You!"

Cameron quickly straddled Ignazio and held him down by wrapping his hands around his neck. "It will all be over soon!"

Feeling weak from the fall, Ignazio struggled in fighting Cameron as he pushed his weight against him. It was harder to break free from Cameron because his back was against the floor. He wasn't sure if he would survive this. It didn't help voices in his head were telling him to give in.

"Death is what you deserve," Azzura whispered.

Ric managed to add, "Death is a gift."

Fortunately for Ignazio, Steve and Bo rushed through the door with a few other cops. They were hoping to cover all their bases to catch Cameron off guard. Instead, they found a masked man straddling and choking Ignazio out. Pulling out his taser gun, Steve directed, "Let him go and step away!"

Cameron turned around and when he saw the police there, he suddenly passed out and fell to the ground next to Ignazio.

As Steve rushed over to check on Ignazio, Bo kneeled next to Cameron to make sure he truly passed out. He checked his pulse and carefully took off his mask. He couldn't believe this was how they received confirmation.

Steve helped Ignazio sit up and lean against the wall. He looked to another officer and said, "Call for medical assistance." He looked to his partner and said, "I'm happy we were able to stop Cameron from killing another victim."

Bo eyed Ignazio before turning back to Cameron. He didn't know how to process the fact that his daughter's current boyfriend was the serial killer who killed Chelsea's grandmother and who just attempted to kill her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah… I'm not sure this is over yet."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _Monday, November 28th, 2016_

* * *

An early morning emergency meeting was set in a disclosed location in the south of Italy. Since it was planned last-minute, not every family head was present physically. Some appeared on screens around the table.

The Moroni head shared, "This meeting was called due to what has happened to Victor."

"What has happened to Victor?" Vivian asked through one of the screens. She placed her blue-gloved hand on her face as she waited in anticipation for an answer.

"He was attacked in Salem and is currently in a coma," the Moroni head revealed. "We need to delegate here so business continues to run smoothly."

Zita, who was at the meeting physically, placed her hands on the table because she needed to say something. "Before we discuss business, I also have news to share." She pushed herself up using the weight of table. "I meant to share it at a later time, but this presents a perfect opportunity. I am stepping down as the head of the DiMera family and someone else is taking my place."

Completely surprised by this move, Nazario questioned, "What is this?"

Just then, John entered the room. He managed to take a quick flight to make it in time for the meeting. He took in the shock of everyone's faces. "Am I on time?"

As the other heads began to share their disappointment in the turn of events, Zita shook John's hand and said, "You're right on time, zio."

John took a seat. He couldn't help smirking at everyone. He clearly made everyone uneasy.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Early morning found its way in Salem. Marco parked his blue car as close as he could to his mom's home because it was surrounded by emergency vehicles. He rushed past them and managed to find Hope. "Where is my mother?"

Hope led Marco to the front door. "She is with Arianna, who is trying her best to calm her down. Maybe you can help."

Marco was relieved to know his mother was alive and didn't seem to need medical attention. He entered the home and found Arianna handing his mother a cup of tea. "What happened?" he quickly moved closer.

"I…" Renée tried to speak, but she struggled with getting an answer out because she was clearly overwhelmed. She stood up from her chair in frustration as she led her son and Arianna to a window that looked out to the backyard.

Marco spotted a body in the backyard by the willow tree; it was covered up with a sheet. "Who is that?"

Since Renée couldn't answer, Arianna revealed, "Your mom came out and found Joselyn hung on her tree."

"What?" Marco released completely stunned. He had spoken to her the day before.

Pulling something out of her pocket, Renée finally managed to say, "I found this sticking out of Joselyn's pocket."

Arianna immediately asked, "What is that?"

Knowing his mother's history, Marco understood why Renée was especially shook. "It's the feather of a raven." He placed his hand gently on his mother's back fearing this was a warning.

Arianna quickly grabbed the feather with her gloved hands. "This is evidence." She didn't understand how this was possible when they had Cameron in their custody. She had so many questions.

Marco fearfully looked to Arianna. "Take it." He turned to his mother and wondered, "Did the killer put that in her pocket or did Joselyn do it herself?"

Renée noticed the concern in her son's eyes. It was clear he still loved her. "I have no idea. Why does it matter?"

"Maybe it doesn't," Marco replied. "Either way. It's a message. A clue to who is responsible for all these hangings. I believe Joselyn figured out who the killer was and somehow the killer found out."

Arianna took a deep breath before asking Renée. "Did you see Joselyn at all before this?"

Renée remembered her conversation with Joselyn earlier. She sent her away after telling Joselyn she didn't need her help. "I shouldn't have sent her away. This nightmare could be over if I hadn't sent her away."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: We Could Be Legion – Monday, November 28th, 2016**

 **L** egion. There are many. Was this the plan all along?

Alessandro stirred awake to find the television blaring inside his bedroom at the Blake mansion. He reached for the remote to turn it off, but he stopped when he heard the news reporter share, "CEO and founder of Titan Industries, Victor Kiriakis is in a coma after being attacked – possibly by the Hangman Killer."

"What?" Alessandro released.

The reporter continued, "The Hangman Killer reportedly planned to hang Victor on a willow tree, but police were able to get to the scene in time before that could happen. Unfortunately, the Hangman Killer got away to murder someone else last night. Dr. Joselyn Brown was found hung on a willow tree in the backyard of a family member's home. We've received news that Dr. Cameron Davis has been taken into custody once more in connection to these hangings. We'll give more information as we receive it."

"What is happening?" Alessandro wondered as he reached for his phone on the stand next to the bed. He looked and realized it wasn't where he left it. Looking around the room, he was confused when he found it on his lap. "Did I fall asleep looking at it while watching the television?" This didn't make sense.

Alessandro unlocked his phone and was immediately surprised by what he found on it. "What is this?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Through the two-way mirror, Martin watched as Diego and Hope questioned Cameron once more. "You got reckless, Dr. Davis, and made so many mistakes in the end. What triggered you to act so recklessly? It's as if you wanted to be caught." He hoped Cameron would admit to the game he was playing and reveal the rest of the code.

Inside the interrogation room, Cameron looked to Hope and Diego and pleaded, "I did not do this. I don't know why you think I killed those people and attacked Ignazio. Sure, I don't trust the guy, but he's the bad guy. Not me!"

Cameron had been this way since he was hauled in. He passed out when Bo and Steve found him attacking Ignazio. After an EMT checked him out and cleared him to be taken into custody, Cameron seemed completely lost to why he had handcuffs around his wrists.

Noting this, Diego recalled his previous conversations with Joselyn and Martin. It seemed Cameron was not aware of his actions. Someone else was definitely in charge when he hung the victims. "Cameron. I hear you. This doesn't make sense," he stated with empathy. "Tell me. Have you ever experienced any trauma in your life? Maybe we can make sense of this."

"I don't know," Cameron impatiently released. He just wanted this over.

Following Diego's lead, Hope expressed, "Cameron, I know you well because of your relationship with Chelsea. You're a great doctor who cares for his patients. Maxine is always singing you praises." Taking a seat at the table, she leaned forward as she asked, "Does this have anything to with you finding out your father is Stefano DiMera?"

Cameron reflected on how Stefano didn't want him and how Maxine lied to him about it all. "The revelation messed with me, but I did not hang anyone. Why would something like that cause me to do these horrible things you think I'm responsible for?"

"Okay, maybe it's not that," Diego stated. "What about something else? Did you experience any kind of trauma as a kid? You mentioned before that you have recently started to see the man you once believed to be your father? What was your relationship like with him before he disappeared?"

Cameron's eyes lit up. "Maybe he's the one who set me up. He is the one who really did all of this and somehow made it appear I did it. He worked for Stefano."

As Cameron looked up for validation, Diego and Hope traded glances. Both realized they probably wouldn't be able to help Cameron recognize he was caught red handed. Diego feared they would have to try a different method to help Cameron become aware of what he had most likely unconsciously done.

When Maggie arrived to the station with her daughter, Melissa, Arianna warmly approached them. "Maggie. How are you doing?" She didn't want to verbalize Victor's current state knowing this was hard for her.

Though Maggie still felt overwhelmed by everything that happened, she managed to speak through her tears, "I had to come here to tell you I saw my husband's attacker's eyes. I don't believe those eyes belong to Cameron. They were stone cold."

Arianna eyed Maggie and Melissa because she did not understand how Maggie's claim was possible. "From what I understand, you were trapped in a room while the suspect attacked Victor. How did you manage to see his eyes if you weren't physically in front of him at all?"

Melissa, who had her left arm around her mother's back, explained, "We have video footage from the security cameras and there is a moment in the footage where you can see the attacker's eyes."

Intrigued by the new information, Arianna questioned, "Do you have the footage with you now?"

After rummaging through her purse, Maggie stepped forward and away from Melissa. "I do, but it's in the car."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Inside Steve's car, Bo had his phone to his ear as he talked to his oldest daughter, Chelsea. He was trying to be there for her the best he could. "I know it doesn't make sense," he stated. "We will figure out why Cameron did all of this."

Chelsea breathed deeply before asking, "How did Cameron seem when you arrested him?" With Joselyn's death, she wished she had managed to tell the police sooner.

Steve pulled into the driveway of the Blake mansion and announced, "We're here."

Bo felt uneasy cutting this conversation short, but he knew everyone needed answers on a related case. "Cameron passed out and was confused when he woke up. We can talk more about this later. I have to go."

"Dad, I want to see Cameron," Chelsea released before he could hang up.

"Stay away from Cameron," Bo instructed his daughter. "I have to go. We will talk later." After Chelsea agreed, Bo ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket.

Steve turned to Bo. "You ready?"

"Ready."

Steve and Bo approached the front door of the mansion. After knocking on the door, Steve wondered, "Think Chelsea will stay away?"

"It's honestly hard to say," Bo anxiously replied. He hoped she listened, but he also hoped she didn't feel responsible in any way. He knew she had to be struggling – especially if Cameron was responsible for killing her grandmother.

Peter eventually answered the door. He guessed why they were there and said, "Follow me. We shouldn't talk out here."

Steve and Bo traded a glance before following Peter into a private office. "Seems you're ready to make a statement," Steve commented.

"We have guests," Peter simply stated. "What do you need?"

Steve crossed his arms and answered, "We're wondering what you know about your wife's connection to the drug ring in Salem."

Peter whispered under his breath, "I figured." He cleared his throat and spoke up. "I've recently uncovered a secret my wife was keeping from me before she died…" He closed his eyes because he felt betrayed by the woman who claimed to be his partner. "It appears my wife was working with others to traffic drugs through Salem and the surrounding towns."

Before Bo or Steve could question whom Delphi was working with, Delphi's parents rushed inside the office. "Don't you dare slander our daughter's name," Mr. Lee yelled while adjusting the sleeves of his blue dress shirt.

Mrs. Lee didn't waste any time in pointing her finger at Peter. "We know you are the one sitting at that infamous table – the table that has connections to all drugs internationally."

Peter remained silent. He didn't want to confirm or deny anything in front of the cops.

Mr. Lee picked up where his wife stopped. "You should know Peter had a secret meeting with these family heads to discuss the drugs in Salem."

Bo looked to Peter knowing they needed an official statement. "Peter, we need to take you down to the station. We have questions for you." Turning to Delphi's parents, he added, "We'll need you two to come to the station as well. I'm curious to know how you know all of this."

Taking his wife's hand, Mr. Lee claimed, "We'll gladly assist you in every way possible."

Peter noted Steve had his fingers on his handcuffs. "That won't be necessary. I will go voluntarily." He turned to Delphi's parents and said, "Your daughter lied to us all."

From the hall, Kristen watched as the cops led Peter away. She couldn't believe what she overheard. She finally had some idea of what Peter and Delphi were doing behind her back. Her thoughts went to Brady. Knowing the situation with Victor, she wondered what all of this meant for Titan.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Belle found herself fielding calls at Titan to make sure Titan Industries survived Victor's being in a coma. She felt some relief in that most investors and board members were aware of Victor's plan to retire soon and name her as his replacement. The only issue she was facing in these discussions were the questions concerning Ezra and his place in the company.

Belle didn't understand why Victor was set on having a novice stand next to her. Grabbing the office phone, she was ready to make her next call when her brother entered her office. "Brady…" Seeing her brother, she remembered how she planned to talk to Victor about him before his attack. With Victor in a coma, that was impossible now.

"I can see you're busy," Brady released.

Belle let go of the phone, stood up, and walked closer to her brother. "Yeah, but we can talk. I have time."

Brady continued to process the fact that his grandfather was attacked inside of the Kiriakis mansion and was now in a coma. The idea that Victor most likely would not wake up made him question a lot of possibilities. "So much has changed, Belle. Things are really different."

With a nod, Belle released, "I agree. Everything has happened so fast. I know you're in a position you'd rather not be in." She didn't want to be here either.

Brady inhaled and held his breath for a moment. Finally exhaling, he revealed, "I'm not entirely convinced it all happened so fast. This has been something in the works for a while now, and I don't know what to do about it." He didn't know who he could trust.

Belle paused this time. She felt so much guilt and wasn't sure if she had anything to say that could put her brother's mind at ease. She pushed through the doubt and managed to say, "I'm happy you accepted my invitation. I hope you're here to rescind your resignation."

Brady gave Belle an uncertain look.

Sonny regrouped with Ezra in his new office. Taking in the blue aura Ezra had set up, he asked, "You find anything out about your dad's connection with my great-uncle?"

Ezra struggled in what to believe about his dad. "I didn't get to talk to him about Victor and Alex." He thought about how he overheard his dad, Jen, and Jack discussing his mother's role in JJ getting into trouble due to her connection to the drug ring. His dad supposedly stepped in to help JJ oblivious to the fact that Delphi was the one who got JJ hooked on opioids.

"I need answers now," Sonny stated wondering what he could do to get those answers with his great-uncle in a coma. He remembered the fear he felt when he grabbed Theo's hand hoping to get answers on Victor. Everything was screwed.

Ezra's phone began to ring. His aunt was calling. "Hello?"

Kristen quickly shared, "Your dad has been taken to the police station to be questioned."

"Why? What did my dad do this time?"

"It relates to the drug ring in Salem, your mother, and something about an emergency meeting Peter attended the night before. Supposedly he's connected to some major family heads," Kristen revealed through disappointment and fear.

Ezra was completely shocked. After giving Sonny an intense look, he told his aunt, "I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you later."

When Ezra hung up, Sonny moved closer. "What is it?"

Feeling even more confused, Ezra shared, "My dad was taken into police custody because he and my mom are connected to the drug ring and some power families he supposedly met with last night. I am not sure honestly."

Sonny realized he should have been at that meeting. Maybe that was his way of getting answers. "I need to check something out. I'll contact you later."

After Sonny left, Ezra debated heading to the police station to find out what exactly was happening with his dad. He wondered if he should call his aunt again to see what she knew. He only cut the conversation short with Kristen because he figured Sonny would process through it with him, but now Sonny was gone.

A knock against the door post pulled Ezra out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the mayor standing there.

Noting the look of uncertainty on Ezra's face, Rachel questioned, "What's wrong?"

Ezra felt relief when he saw his former boss. "I'm feeling lost. I don't know what to do."

Rachel stepped into the celestial blue office. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Wondering if Rachel heard him, Ezra replied, "I just said I don't know what to do."

With an understanding look, Rachel took a seat close to where Ezra was standing. "You don't know what to do," she stated to let him know she heard him. "Do you feel that way because you're questioning what you want to do or because you don't know what others want you to do?"

Ezra understood what the mayor was asking him now. "Both I guess, but I want to focus on what I should do for myself. I need to know some things before I can decide though."

"What do you need to know?"

Ezra made eye contact with his grandmother as he finally took a seat. "I need you to tell me who my dad was before Stefano entered the picture."

Rachel looked down for a moment as she remembered Peter asking her to tell him about their life before Stefano entered the picture. She didn't want to go there with him because she couldn't get that life back. So much damage had been done. So much had changed.

"Is that too much to ask?" Ezra interrupted the mayor's thoughts.

Rachel shook her head before making eye contact with her grandson again. "No. I'll tell you," she decided. "Your dad was smart, but he had a rebellious side. He had this thing about wasting time. He didn't enjoy it because he wanted things to come easy. Maybe his father and I spoiled him. We were somewhat different with Kristen… the short time we had with her."

Rachel tried to smile for Ezra as she continued, "As much as your dad hated wasted time, he also had horrible timing. He figured things out too late. He discovered the answers, the right things to do, after making reckless decisions. Because of that he carried a lot of guilt as a kid, but he managed to push through because he always believed… he still believes he can have a better life. Stefano saw that in him. I did, too. The timing of how everything happened… it truly was the worst."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Victor truly has the worst timing," Adrienne released as she placed her hands on top of Justin's shoulders. She stood behind him while he sat at his desk.

Though he knew Adrienne was trying to make light of the situation, Justin recognized she had a point. "We are in it deep even though Victor isn't to blame for this attack. I just don't understand why Cameron would feel the need to attack him."

Adrienne began to give her husband a massage. "Remember… Maggie claims she doesn't believe Cameron is the one who attacked Victor."

Processing Maggie's claim, Justin hypothesized, "I suppose it's possible someone tried to use the Hangman Killer as a front to kill Victor just like Mathieu tried to use his suicide to hurt Sonny even more."

Adrienne shook her head at the thought. "Sonny has been through so much. Have you talked to him since you told him the news about Victor? I've tried calling him, but he's not answering. When I called Dario to wish him a happy birthday, he admitted he hadn't talked to Sonny either."

Justin reflected over his last interaction with their youngest. "I haven't. Something weird happened before I told him about Victor. He asked all these questions about Alex's behavior before Alex moved out."

Adrienne's ears perked up. "Why? Did something happen between him and Alex?"

"I'm not sure," Justin answered. He dropped the blue pen in his hand so he could shift his body towards his wife. "After I told him about Victor, I tried to talk to him about Alex, but Sonny told me to forget everything. He downplayed his reason for being here."

Sighing, Adrienne began to worry. "Maybe it's time we have a family dinner. We should call Alex."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Alex walked through one of the halls in Salem University Hospital. He had just checked in on Victor's status; nothing had changed. "What am I going to do now?" he whispered under his breath. He felt like he had lost direction in a bigger way. He needed to do something soon.

When he stood near the nurses' station, Alex moved his phone towards his face because it began to beep. He didn't recognize the number, but he noticed it was an international call. "It must be important," he stated before answering.

"Alexander Kiriakis, this is Thanos speaking," Thanos greeted Alex.

"Do I know you?" Alex couldn't believe he was talking to someone who shared the same name as the Marvel Comics villain.

Thanos answered, "I am a close confidant of your great-uncle. I know Victor trusts you. I heard of his attack. Do I need to come to Salem to provide protection?"

Confused, Alex questioned, "You provide protection? Why didn't you come sooner?"

Thanos explained, "I oversee the protection of something important for Victor. He asked me to come once I had someone ready to take my place here."

"And do you have someone to take your place there?"

With a grunt, Thanos admitted, "Not completely. I…"

"Let me help," Alex interjected. "I will come to you, so you can come here to make sure everyone is safe in Salem." As far as he was concerned the decision had been made. "I'll ready the Titan jet to head your way." He wanted to know what secret his great-uncle was hiding and protecting.

Unable to remain professional for the first time in her life, Maxine beelined to Abby's hospital room wanting answers. "What is wrong with you? Why would you turn in a photo and claim it is my son?" She was so focused; she didn't realize Jennifer was in the room as well. "Are you racist? Do you think all black people look the same? Do you see us as murderers?"

Jennifer quickly shot up and caught Maxine's attention. She had never seen her this way. "Maxine, you're pushing a line here we both know you will regret later."

Maxine didn't want to let up and argued, "My son is a suspect because of what your daughter believes is true."

Trying to empathize with Maxine, Jennifer shared, "I know you're scared, and this is you talking out of fear. We both know this would be so out of character for Cameron to be involved in this. It's not who he is."

"It's not!" Maxine aggressively agreed. "My son has never hurt anyone in his life. He's a healer! Not a killer!"

Jennifer noticed Maxine's body began to shift towards her daughter. She knew Abby was not in a state to deal with this already since she had yet to hold her son. "Maxine," she pleaded, "You have to know that Abby wouldn't lie about this. She has nothing against your son. The police and Chelsea, Cameron's girlfriend, also saw the picture and they IDed him as well. All agreed… it's Cameron's face in the picture."

Putting her hand out, Maxine released in defeat. "I get it." She wanted to fight what was in front of her and even hoped the picture was somehow doctored, but she remembered the warning her husband gave her all those years ago. Did he know this would happen to Cameron?

"It's not right… it's just not right," Maxine released as Jennifer went to her to embrace her.

Abby watched as her mom comforted Maxine. Finally speaking, she agreed, "Everything isn't right. This isn't how life is supposed to be."

Jennifer managed to glance at her daughter. She noted the lost look in Abby's eyes. She felt overwhelmed by all the brokenness in the room.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After talking to Chad, Sami arrived to her son's home to help him makes sense of his clearly fractured mind. "Will, you're not crazy or broken. You did not kill anyone!"

"I know, mom," Will released through a sigh. "I know because Cameron was arrested… though it still doesn't make sense. None of this does." Will wanted to feel relieved knowing he and Chad weren't responsible, but he was worried for Cameron. This did not feel any better.

Sami agreed but Cameron didn't matter here. All that mattered was Will didn't think he killed all those people. "I'm glad you see you couldn't have done that now," she exhaled. Against her better judgment, she asked, "What made you think it was possible?"

With the truth coming out and his conversation with Dario, Will could see how his fear, grief, and anxiety got the best of him. "I believed it was possible because of the solution created by Stefano and Rolf. I actually thought Chad could be responsible because Stefano had plans for him. Stefano planned to inject him with that stuff for something."

Sami looked into her son's blue eyes and tried to connect with him. "Stefano always pushed the envelope when it came to his experimental serums and brain chips."

Having overheard the conversation, T entered the room with Frank. He admitted, "I think Stefano may have experimented on me as well. I met that Rolf guy after I was rescued from that explosion overseas."

Frank patted T on the back. He felt guilty for believing his buddy could have been responsible for the hangings. "Fear has truly gotten the best of all of us. It's our greatest enemy."

Agreeing with Frank, T shared, "I believe… no, I know I'm struggling with some major PTSD because of what I've experienced. I'm trying to get help from Marlena…"

"What?" Sami interrupted. She looked to Will and could see he was just as surprised and confused.

Will stepped closer to T. "Did you seek out my grandma for help because we suggested you see a therapist?" He hoped Marlena told him she couldn't help him.

T remembered the advice Marlena gave him concerning his parents. He needed to trust them. "Kind of," he started to answer. "Marlena visited me first and offered her help. I eventually took it because she seemed eager to help me."

Sami was not okay with this. She knew Will wasn't either. "T, my mom isn't in a place to offer anyone advice."

Will shook his head feeling so disappointed that Marlena did this to his friend. "I know why she did it. I'm sorry that she involved you, T, but she only did this because she's trying to get my attention. She's trying to get me to 'be on her side again'. She's doing this all wrong. She's not even sorry for the things she's done. I'm not the one she should be doing this for."

Noting how upset Will was, Sami grabbed his hand hoping to bring him out of his thoughts. "Will, don't worry about this."

Will shook his head thinking about his own self-doubts. "I will always try to acknowledge when I'm wrong because the last thing I want to do is become Stefano, Grandma Marlena, or Grandpa Roman." Moving away from his mom, Will realized he wasn't feeling well. "I think I need to lie down for a bit. I'm heading upstairs."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Upstairs, at the DiMera mansion, Dario glanced at his phone because his brother sent him another text.

"Is that Sonny?" Chad questioned. He had already informed Dario he hadn't had any luck in reaching him.

Turning his attention to Chad and EJ, Dario replied, "No. I need to make a call. Manny wants to have a family dinner tonight…"

"…for your birthday?" Chad asked next.

Dario nodded his head. "Yeah. We can celebrate a different day. I'll be back." After entering the study, Dario called his brother immediately. "Hey. I can't do dinner tonight. We should plan for a different night."

Manny wasn't happy to hear Dario's answer. "Are you hanging out with Ignazio tonight?"

"I'm not," Dario released. "I think he's still in the hospital." He felt bad for not visiting him, but he wasn't sure what he could say to him after everything that happened.

With a disappointed sigh, Manny admitted, "I know you let Ignazio live with you. What were you thinking? How could you be so careless?"

After Dario headed into the study, EJ shared, "I talked to Lexie before you two got here. She's at home because Theo is sick."

Noting the worried expression on his brother's face, Chad questioned, "Is he going to be okay?"

EJ tried to assure his little brother. "Lexie said she thinks it may just be a cold, but she's keeping a close eye on him."

Chad hoped Theo would be okay. "What about Cameron? I don't want to believe it's possible, but now the cops have evidence against him. We got him released, and because of that, he was able to attack more people. He managed to kill Joselyn."

EJ shared in Chad's guilt. He wished he would have helped Cameron in a different way. "I saw Cameron get out of his car at Maxine's party, which was also the night when Jere Wentworth died," he revealed.

Chad closed his eyes trying to make sense of this. What would lead their brother to do this? "If what Gustavo shared is true, does that mean Cameron went to the island of Maddalena and hung Maddalena before taking her body?"

With his hand covering his chin, EJ wondered, "We may need to look back and see if Cameron was out of town during that time. I'm guessing it must have been around the time of your wedding." EJ's phone began to ring. He glanced at it to see it was John.

Suddenly, Alessandro arrived in a panic. He rushed up the stairs and shared, "There is something you must hear."

Chad glared at Alessandro and accusingly questioned, "Are you here to admit you're the one causing all this chaos?"

Turning his eyes to EJ, Alessandro questioned, "Did you already tell your brother?"

Confused, Chad turned to EJ. "Tell me what?"

EJ had already ignored John's call. He tried his best to confidently reveal, "Alessandro is actually our father. I verified everything with Rolf…" He turned to his father and added, "…I think it is disgusting that you took over someone else's body because you weren't ready to die."

Alessandro didn't care what EJ thought in this moment. He continued to pace the hall trying to make sense of everything in his head. "It was an accident."

Knowing EJ wouldn't lie about this, it didn't take long for Chad to accept what his brother shared about their father and Alessandro. He had questions, but Stefano's claim that it was an accident bothered him a lot. "Accident? What exactly are you claiming is an accident? You accidentally took control of someone else's body? Your consciousness just fell in like some Freaky Friday sequel?"

EJ recognized his father's head was somewhere else. He placed his hand on Chad's chest to make him stop with his questions. "I don't believe he is referring to what he did to Alessandro."

Dario was about to walk out of the study upset by his conversation with Manny, but he stopped when he heard EJ question, "What exactly was an accident?"

Dario peered out into the hall and spotted Alessandro standing with Chad and EJ. He quickly opened the audio recording app on his phone and decided to record this conversation in case Alessandro was about to confess to something. Maybe he was the one who drugged Sonny and his sister.

Alessandro rested his hands next to a heavy celestial blue lamp on a small table in the hall. "I wanted to continue living to help the family reach their goals because I spent so much of my life focusing on my own. I recognize I never truly saw my full legacy."

"What's the point of lying? We all know you did this so you can live forever," Chad interjected as he stepped closer to Alessandro. He didn't believe Stefano cared about them at all.

EJ continued to rest his hand on Chad's chest to keep him from doing anything drastic. "While I agree with you, Chad, we need to hear this out. Get to the point, father." Calling Alessandro father was weird even if it was really Stefano inside his body.

With his hands still on the lamp table, Alessandro confessed, "When I transferred into Alessandro's body, I didn't enter this body alone…"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Noting Ciara was alone, Lexie motioned her inside her home. "Theo seems to have a cold. I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go into his room because I don't want you to catch what he's got."

"I don't care," Ciara replied fearing the worst. "I need to see him to make sure he's okay. He's been weird lately, and I don't want this to continue like this."

Knowing Ciara had a point, Lexie walked to the coffee table and grabbed a blue medical mask. "Put this on just in case."

After putting it on, Ciara headed into Theo's room and found him in his bed. He looked weak. "Why didn't you call or text?"

Theo looked straight ahead. "Something is wrong… I've avoided telling you, but I think someone or something is trying to tell me something. This is my punishment for trying to ignore my gift for so long. There's no way I can hide from it."

Ciara moved to the front of Theo's bed so she could look directly into his eyes. "Then stop ignoring it. Stop trying to hide."

Finally making eye contact with Ciara, Theo complained, "But it's not normal – it never will be."

Shrugging off the idea that this was a problem, Ciara argued, "Maybe it's your normal. What other people think doesn't matter. You should be yourself." She moved closer and continued, "You were misdiagnosed and helped normalize autism for those who aren't on the spectrum. You didn't feel bad when you thought you were on the spectrum and you shouldn't now. You're on a different spectrum. Be proud."

Appreciating Ciara's words, Theo sat up and took her hand in his. This triggered Ciara to go back to a previous nightmare.

Ciara was quietly sitting in class trying to take a standardized test. Creaking sounds escaped intermittently from the ancient intercom in the obscurely lit classroom. It was distracting. She tried to refocus her mind, but her yellow number two pencil suddenly broke. "Crap," she said under her breath.

When Ciara apprehensively raised her hand, the teacher took note and asked, "Do you have a problem, Miss Brady?"

"My pencil broke," Ciara hesitantly replied. "I don't have a spare."

The teacher turned her back to Ciara and firmly directed, "Ciara Brady, go to the principal's office." She began to write a name on the dusty chalkboard. The sound of the chalk striking the chalkboard was painful to all of her senses for some odd reason.

Unsure of what just happened, Ciara diffidently asked, "Why can't I simply borrow a pencil?" There was something wrong here as she realized she wasn't in control of herself like she normally was.

The teacher seemed annoyed now. "Go to the principal's office," she directed again before adding, "Mr. Carver, please escort Miss Brady to make sure she does as she is told."

Since Theo was actually part of this dream vision, he stood up with Ciara but stopped her from leaving the classroom. Instead, he told her to look at the chalkboard. "She's writing a name."

Ciara moved closer and admitted, "I didn't pay attention to this before." She and Theo watched as the teacher wrote out Alessandro's name. Suddenly the teacher grabbed a small black eraser. "What is she doing, Carver?"

Focused, Theo answered, "I think we're about to get an important clue."

The teacher erased the o at the end of Alessandro's name and replaced it with an e with an accent so that it spelled out Alessandré. Then she erased Alessa and replaced it with a capital A. The name now spelled out André.

The doorbell brought Theo and Ciara out of the vision. Theo and Ciara made direct eye contact. They knew who the killer was.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back in the upstairs hall of the DiMera mansion, EJ questioned his father, "Who else entered Alessandro's body?"

With his head down and his eyes focused on the celestial base of the lamp, Alessandro revealed, "André tagged along and is inside this body taking over – he is the one killing all of these people. I believe he has either set Cameron up or may have done something to him to make him do these killings just as he did with Marlena and Melaswen."

Chad and EJ were speechless, and Dario found himself in the same boat. He tried to process what he just heard. Stefano, and his father, André, were inside his brother, Alessandro's body. He continued to record.

When Alessandro began to shake his head erratically, EJ removed his hand from Chad's chest and stepped closer to his father believing he was upset. "We can fix this. We can get Cameron out of this predicament. All you need to do is come forward with a more believable story."

Alessandro's head stopped shaking as he replied, "I can't allow my son to take the fall for this." He made so many mistakes with Cameron from the beginning.

As Alessandro's head began to shake once more, Chad stepped closer because a part of him wondered if his father would try to skip town and was only playing this up so they'd let their guards down. "We can tell the cops that you blacked out. I don't know what happened to Alessandro when you took over his body, but you can claim to be him and just say you have black outs and don't remember killing all those people."

EJ shifted his focus to Chad. "The problem with that is he has alibis for some of the deaths, so it is possible Cameron could still be guilty of some of the deaths. They have photo evidence he was spying on Ian the night Ian died."

As EJ and Chad continued to think of what they could tell the cops to help Cameron, Alessandró stopped shaking his head and looked directly into the mirror in front of him. His eyes changed suddenly and just as fast, he grabbed the heavy lamp and swiftly hit Chad and EJ on their heads knocking them out. "Sorry boys, but Stefano is out of commission."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sonny couldn't handle it anymore. With Victor out of commission, he decided to just confront his brother about everything. Arriving home, he searched for his brother in the kitchen first. He believed Alex went to the family heads meeting. "Victor has been grooming him for this the entire time."

Finding Alex in his bedroom, Sonny noted right away that his brother seemed preoccupied. He was packing his things. "What are you doing?"

Alex headed to his dresser and pulled out a few pairs of blue socks. "I have a job out of the country I need to check out. I will be back."

"What about mom and dad?"

"I promise I will send them a text," Alex quickly assured.

When Alex headed for his closet, Sonny called him out. "Why are you okay with destroying my life?"

Alex turned around and was prepared to play dumb, but when he saw the expression on his brother's face, it was obvious Sonny knew something. "I wasn't trying to destroy your life. I was trying to help because Great-Uncle Victor told me what Dario did to you."

"What did Dario do to me exactly?"

Noticing the questioning look on his brother's face, Alex couldn't tell if Sonny was in denial about Dario's impact on his life or if he had been sold lies. Now lacking in confidence, he shared, "Great-Uncle Victor told me about Dario's selfishness… how he has taken advantage of your heart since your birthday years ago… the one you celebrated in Colorado. He said Dario doesn't care about your happiness and…"

Alex continued to talk, but Sonny stopped listening because when his brother brought up his birthday, he realized what day it was. "Today is Dario's birthday," he realized. He needed to call him. "Alex, after you're done packing, leave. Victor lied to you, but you should have come to me instead of playing these games! Dario isn't selfish! He's the most selfless person I know! I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

When Sonny tried to leave the room, Alex stopped him. "Sonny, I'm sorry. Just wait. We can talk through this. I'm sorry."

Sonny ignored Alex and walked out into the hallway. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dario's number. "Please pick up. I'm so sorry, Dario," he released before it began to ring.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Looking over EJ and Chad's bodies, Alessandró smirked, "No one is getting in the way of what I need to accomplish before I shed this skin." He looked towards the study when he heard a ringing sound come from it. "It appears we aren't alone."

Without thinking or looking, Dario rejected the call to stop the ringing on his phone. He scrambled for a way out of the room and luckily managed to find a secret hiding place. Fearing he would still be found by whatever was inside his brother's body, he decided to send what he recorded to his sister. He attached a quick text with the recording that stated: "Send help. Hangman is at the DiMera mansion."

The message wasn't sending. Dario realized the signal was weak because he was in a secret room. "Come on," he mentally stated in his head.

The bookcase he slipped through suddenly opened causing Dario to fall back. He dropped his phone on the floor. Alessandró appeared with the most wicked smile Dario had ever seen.

"Figlio, I know this place inside and out. There is no way you can hide from me." Alessandró raised the stone lamp and hit Dario on the head knocking him out. "This is working out perfectly," he laughed as he leaned against the wall to study Dario's unconscious body.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

In a questioning room at the police station, Steve pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to Bo. They had Peter in there hoping to get answers. "We just need you to tell us about these special families – the ones who have so much power on what happens internationally."

Peter was truly tired of this life. There was no movement. He felt like a stone watching everyone live their lives around him. "You are wasting your time and mine. You can ask Jack and Jen… heck, you can even ask JJ if you want."

Bo made a ticking sound with his mouth because he was also tired of this. "Look. Jack, Jen, and their son aren't here. You are. So why don't you tell us what they know since you believe they have the answers? I don't think I have to remind you that your in-laws have already given their statements. They weren't exactly favorable."

Peter didn't plan on saying anything else. He thought about his wife and everything he uncovered. "If you want to know anything about the family heads, you should talk to John _DiMera_ Black, the black… or is it white?... sheep of that family."

Steve and Bo turned to each other wondering if John really did know something or if Peter was trying to deflect as always. "Why would John know anything?"

With his eyes on Steve, Peter revealed, "John has a seat at the table. The other family heads are not happy, especially with Victor out of commission."

In the commissioner's office, Hope sat with Martin trying to process the Hangman case. "It's important you recognize your personal stuff is clouding your judgment. You came into this department and made sure to hit on how our personal lives could not get in the way of justice."

Before Martin could respond, Arianna rushed inside with her phone in her hand. She was clearly unnerved by something. "Dario sent me a message with audio just now. He, EJ, and Chad are in trouble! Stefano and André are alive inside of Alessandro DiMera."

Martin looked to Arianna completely confused as to what she just said. "What? What do you mean?"

Arianna looked to Hope because she knew she understood. "There's no time to explain! Dario was inside the DiMera mansion when he sent the message. We have to get over there now!"

Hope took control of the situation. "I've got this commissioner." She turned to Arianna and said, "We'll head to the DiMera mansion to check on them, but it may be too late. I know who we need to talk to – someone from my past."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: We Could Be One Step Closer – November 28th, 2016**

 **Y** esterday was a lesson. Today is a step closer… to an end… to a new beginning.

Sonny got Dario's voicemail again. Infuriated, he rushed into Alex's room and complained, "Dario won't take my calls anymore!" He glanced down for a moment as he reflected on how much he messed up. He pushed Dario away so many times. He didn't blame Dario for ignoring him. This was his fault.

Alex needed to leave, but he didn't want to go without letting Sonny know he did care about him. "I'm sorry. This was honestly all about helping you."

Sonny lifted his head so he could scowl at Alex. "You're the one who drugged me, aren't you? You let me think I'm crazy. I lost my sense of safety, my home, and possibly Dario by letting you move in here. Dario was so supportive. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

With his hands up, Alex defensively replied, "I did not drug you. What is wrong with you? I wouldn't ever do that to you. I only moved in to push the problems between you and Dario into the light. You two were already a mess before I even moved in here."

His brother was right. He and Dario were having issues that Sonny wanted to ignore. Still, what Alex did with Victor wasn't helpful at all. He couldn't believe Alex anymore. "I can't trust you or Victor because he has done some really messed up things. Let me set the record straight. Victor was homophobic just like you when I first came out. Just like you, he didn't care if I was happy. He just needed me to be something he expected me to be… something he believed was the only normal way to be."

Alex moved closer to Sonny wondering if he should be offended. "Are you implying I am still homophobic and only did this because you are in a gay relationship? I apologized for all that, and we made up, remember?"

"Did we?" Sonny questioned showing his lack of trust in his oldest brother. "I thought we did, but you pretended to be mad at mom and dad so you could move in here and destroy my life. Who does that?"

"I didn't drug you!"

"Forget the drugs!" Sonny exclaimed. "You still moved in here to make sure Dario and I broke up. You took advantage of my vulnerable state from all that trauma I experienced to keep me away from Dario. Tell me… all those times Dario left and went to work while I laid in bed… did he leave without wanting to talk to me? Did he leave willingly?"

Alex remembered all the times he lied to Sonny about Dario's not wanting to talk to him. "Like I said… I was told Dario was a user… he puts up a front and pretends to care about you when he really doesn't."

"Dario loves me! I know he does because he would do anything for me!" Saying this out loud only made Sonny feel worse for allowing the distance grow between them. "He has always been supportive of me and my family, and I was never supportive of his. You are the one who put up a front and pretended to care. I was so focused on Ignazio I couldn't even see what you were doing."

Alex got in his brother's face. "Don't tell me you trust that freak over me! For all we know, he's the one who drugged you!"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. What I do know is that I put my trust in the wrong person – someone who has continually hurt me my entire life!"

Will suddenly rushed into the room, and though he immediately noticed the tension between the two Kiriakis brothers, he didn't let that stop him from sharing his horrible news. "Sonny… I let myself inside. Dario, Chad, and EJ are all in trouble!"

Sonny turned to Will and immediately asked, "What do you mean?"

Scared out of his mind, Will shared, "I… I'm not exactly sure, but it appears they were kidnapped by the Hangman Killer."

Struggling with disbelief, Sonny fearfully questioned, "What… what do you mean?"

Alex didn't have time for this if he was going to fly out to meet Thanos. He grabbed his blue suitcase and interjected, "Sonny, I've got to go. I will find you when I get back."

Sonny didn't care; he finally worked through the news Will had shared. Ignoring Alex, he focused on his friend instead. With urgency, he declared, "We have to find them! We have to find them alive!"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the DiMera mansion, Steve, Sami, Frank, and Lexie worked together hoping they could figure out where André could have taken EJ, Chad, and Dario – hopefully alive and well. "I already informed Arianna we found Dario's cell in the study. Sonny keeps calling, but I don't want him to know something is wrong through a conversation over the phone."

"Will should be talking to him now," Sami shared knowing her oldest and his friend shared in her fear for their significant others. She needed to get EJ back. She needed to bring him home to their kids.

"And you don't know where Stefano or André would have taken them?" Steve questioned as Jade arrived in time to eavesdrop.

Sami continued to rummage through EJ's desk for clues knowing she wouldn't find anything. "There are too many places to check out. We need to shrink the possibilities by finding a clue… something that will point us in the right direction."

Frank suddenly rushed inside almost spotting Jade. "Come here. Lexie found something open…"

Jade continued to hide until it was safe enough to follow Sami and the others to where Lexie had made her discovery. On the way, she listened in on their conversation and picked up on a few things. Apparently, her brother was captured by someone who was supposed to be dead. This person had control of Alessandro's body somehow and was considered the worst of the worst. Jade wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't reveal herself because the others would tell her she was too young to concern herself with this. "I am capable," she whispered to herself.

Finding Lexie standing next to an open secret passage, Sami rushed over to peer inside. "What did you find?"

"They're not here," Lexie began. "…but André took them through here. This leads out to a secret garage. The car father kept there is gone."

Sami's heart was pounding. They received a clue, but it didn't give them a definite answer as to where to find her husband, Chad, and Dario. "They could be anywhere then." She turned to Frank and said, "We need everyone out there looking for them! I don't care what they have to do to get answers, tell them to get it done!"

Before Frank could do anything, Steve swiftly swooped in. "Wait. There may be an easier way to do this before we move onto drastic measures." When Sami begrudgingly nodded her head to give him the go ahead, Steve was glad his niece didn't impulsively take over. Turning to Lexie, he questioned, "Can you tell me anything about the car Stefano kept there? Maybe that can help us find them."

Lexie answered right away hoping Steve's idea would work. "It was a crimson escalade. I'm not exactly sure on the year."

Jade remembered seeing that car earlier when she was on her way to the DiMera mansion. She believed she knew where it was heading and also recalled spotting Cameron and Alessandro together outside of The Chill during Will's birthday party. She needed to move fast if she was going to prove her worth.

Sami looked to her uncle. "Will this help?"

Placing his hand in his pocket to pull out his blue phone, Steve said, "I think the color will help us spot the car faster. I'll put an APB out on it so we can find it!"

Just then, Sami received a text message. She quickly read it and announced, "Will and Sonny are downstairs." She looked to Frank to give him instructions. "Have our men look for the car as well. We have to find it before André can do anything to our husbands."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Eating with her brother and Joy, Safiya sat in a booth at the Brady Pub. "Is your future husband coming?"

Though he internally freaked out, Qamar managed to keep his cool by keeping his head down. "Who are you talking about?"

Safiya hoped for a bigger reaction from her brother. She really wanted to lighten the mood. "It was a poor attempt at a joke. I know you and JJ are going to be roommates soon. Is he joining us?"

Qamar played with his food. "He has some family stuff he has to take care of," he answered.

Safiya noted her brother's mood. It reminded her of her own. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," Joy cut in. She nudged Qamar so he would cheer up.

Something was definitely off about her brother. The way Joy answered for him confirmed it. Safiya couldn't let it go. "Did something happen with JJ? What aren't you telling me?"

Dropping his fork, Qamar sighed before sharing, "JJ is just dealing with some family stuff and I feel bad for him. There's nothing I can do to help."

Safiya managed to smile. "It's great seeing how much you love him." When Qamar shifted in his seat, she continued, "Sometimes things are out of our control. I know if we had the power to change things, we would, but sometimes life has a way of doing things we don't like."

Joy feared where this conversation would go, so she decided to shift the conversation. "Qamar told me that things haven't been so great for your music career."

Qamar's eyes darted to Joy as he exclaimed, "I told you not to bring that up!"

Joy was trying to help Qamar, but he didn't realize that. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Safiya assured her brother and his friend. "Things have been a mess, but a lot of that is out of my control. I can control how I deal with this drama involving The Chill and make sure my fans know that I won't let this keep me down. I know I'll be okay. Not everything is set in stone." She had a smile on her face, but she feared she would have to sever her business ties with Will and Chad. She didn't want to and planned to talk to them before any decision was made.

At another table, T noted the forced smile on Safiya's face. He wondered if she would be okay. When Carter suddenly grabbed his hand, he remembered why he was there. "Did you say something, buddy?"

Gabi, who was also sitting at the table, grinned as she shared, "He just said that he's happy you like spicy mac and cheese, too."

T smiled and playfully cheered, "It's definitely my new favorite. We can eat it whenever you want."

"Hey now," Gabi playfully released. "Remember, I'm the one who has to make it."

T felt a tad overwhelmed by the smiles in front of him, but he managed to say, "I'll learn how to make it if I have to." He turned to Carter and warned, "It may not be as good as Mama's though."

Carter took Gabi's hand and said, "Mama is the best."

Andrew came out from the back with a phone in his hand. "Hey. You left this in the office. Manny keeps calling."

Gabi took her phone from Andrew. "Thanks." She looked at her screen and saw she had missed several calls and text messages from her oldest living brother. "Something must be wrong." She quickly dialed his number.

When Manny answered, he quickly stated, "Gabi… it's Dario."

"Dario… what happened?"

Andrew stuck around because he noted the fearful tone in Gabi's voice. He hoped that whatever Manny had to say wasn't too horrible. When Gabi ended the call, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Gabi grabbed her coat and purse. "Dario is in trouble. I have to go."

T watched as Gabi gave Carter a kiss on the top of his head. His heart began to pound with fear. "What… where are you going?"

Putting on her coat, Gabi informed T, "I need to head to the police station to talk to Arianna and Manny. Carter can't come with me. I know he'll be fine with you. I trust you." She gave Carter another kiss before leaving.

Andrew stuck around to make sure T would be okay. "Do you want another glass of water or something?" He hoped by asking the question, T wouldn't mind him hanging around.

T anxiously ran his hand through his hair as he stared at Carter. He felt overwhelmed by the idea of having to watch his son alone. Gabi said she trusted him, but he wasn't sure he was ready for this. Suddenly, his phone vibrated on the table. He looked at the screen. A call from his parents was coming through. "Hello?"

Andrew headed to the bar instead of the kitchen so he could watch T closely. He tried to listen in so he could find out if Gabi called him. He didn't know if he trusted T.

"Yeah, that may work out," T released through a heavy sigh remembering the advice Marlena gave him.

When T ended the call, Andrew watched as T gathered Carter's things so they could leave. He wondered if Gabi changed her mind and told T to join her. As much as it bothered him seeing Gabi and T get close, he hoped that was the case for Carter's sake.

T grabbed Carter's hand and anxiously released, "I think we're going to have some fun." He looked to Safiya and decided to check in before leaving.

Continuing to watch, Andrew noted how T talked to Safiya before leaving with Carter. He wondered what he said to her. Approaching their table, he asked, "Everything okay here?"

Safiya nodded her head. "Yeah. I think we'll go ahead and take the check."

Feeling he shouldn't overstep, Andrew decided not to ask Safiya what T said to her on his way out. "Right. I'll get that for you." He headed for the bar and questioned if he should call Gabi. He eyed his cell.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Outside of Cameron's cell, Diego and Martin hoped he could help them. "Cameron, this is important. We need to know if you've had any interactions with Alessandro DiMera." Even though it fit the hangman game puzzle, he and Martin didn't know how to make sense of the story of Stefano and André somehow possessing Alessandro's body. They figured saying anything to Cameron about it wouldn't help either.

Cameron wanted out of this box. He couldn't get answers this way. Rubbing his head, he attempted to think back to any interactions with Alessandro. "I've heard about him, but I can't remember any interactions. Did someone mess with my mind? Did someone take control and make me kill people?" Tears of fear fell down his face. This didn't make any sense.

Martin went in and ignored Cameron's emotional questions. He kept picturing Cameron's face in his brother's photo. He continued to remember how he and his little brother, as kids, discovered their father had hung himself after killing their mother. "We need you to cooperate so we can close this case. What do you remember about the people you killed – the ones you hung?"

"I don't remember anything," Cameron stressed. "If I did those things, why can't I remember?" He stopped rubbing his head and placed his hands on the bars. He wanted out so badly. He needed clarity.

Diego placed his hand on Martin's shoulder to grab his attention. When the commissioner looked at him, he motioned his head to hang back so they could talk more privately. "I know this is hard for you, but I need you to hear me. We talked about this being a possibility and with this André guy supposedly being able to possess others, Cameron may not have been the one responsible for hanging our victims even if his body was used. I think Cameron would benefit in having visitors because he's on a brink of a complete mental breakdown. He won't be any good to us if that happens."

Martin began to breathe deeply because Diego was right. He reminded himself he became a cop because he believed in rehabilitation and innocence. "Okay… but I have to approve the list. I only want those close to him allowed in here – no one who has been a suspect."

Diego gave Martin a nod. "I'll get on it."

Near her desk, Arianna had Marco on the phone. "…because of what Stefano did, it allowed André to enter Alessandro's body. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the DiMeras. They always find a way to cross the unnatural line for selfish reasons."

Marco couldn't believe this. "This is what Stefano planned for me," he realized. "He wanted to use me and that's why my mother kept me away from him before his death… or not his death…"

Arianna didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Stefano and André were in control of Marco's body. "And now he has Dario. I don't know what he wants with him."

Coming out of his thoughts, Marco decided, "I will come to you, but first I need to check in with my mother. I need to tell her what Stefano has done and how André is back."

"Let me know if you need anything," Arianna stated. She needed to talk to Gabi and Manny.

Walking into the waiting area, Josh shamefully struggled in making eye contact with Jack and JJ. They were there to give him a ride to the hospital. "Thanks for picking me up."

JJ stood back as Jack patted Josh's back. "It's okay," Jack encouraged. "We've all been here."

Josh noted JJ could barely look at him. He had broken his brother-in-law's trust, but he couldn't think about that. He needed to focus on Abby and their son. "Let's go."

As they headed for his car, Jack remembered, "Oh. Your parents called. They're coming to Salem to make sure you're okay. Don't worry. They're also coming to meet their grandson."

Rushing past Jack, Josh, and JJ, Barb entered the police station and quickly found Bo and Hope. "What's the emergency?"

Bo made a ticking sound before sharing, "We need your help. We believe you and JT can help us find Rolf. We need him to get through to André or Stefano. There are hostages involved."

Confused, Barb traded glances with the cops before her. "Huh? Stefano and André DiMera are dead, right?"

"Turns out the phoenix has risen again," Hope commented in an annoyed tone. "It's a long story, but we need Rolf because more people could die."

Barb didn't want to involve JT in this, but she felt like she had no choice. She hoped Glen would understand. "I'll call JT."

While Barb attempted to call her stepson, Bo turned to Hope and shared, "I hope Steve is having luck tracking down Stefano's car. I have a feeling none of this is going to work." Bo truly despised André for everything he did. The last thing he did was frame his Pop by killing himself. André always knew he had a chance to come back somehow.

Hope squeezed Bo's arm and encouraged, "We'll get through this Brady. We will stop André again."

Barb placed her phone in her pocket and shared, "He's not answering. If necessary, I can try to call Rolf. He may talk to me."

"We'll set everything up so we can track the call," Hope declared. She hoped Rolf answered Barb's call. This needed to end.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Kristen slammed the door of the Blake mansion after returning home. She could hear voices in the next room and decided she couldn't hold in her fury anymore. This needed to end. Entering the main room, she exclaimed, "Don't get too comfortable because you won't be here long!"

Delphi's siblings looked to their parents to see how they would handle Kristen's outburst. After rubbing her husband's shoulders, Mrs. Lee clasped her hands as she carefully approached Kristen. "I have no idea what your brother has done to upset you so, but know, we will be out of your way once we have answers for Delphine's death."

"That's bull…" Kristen declared as she placed her hands on her hips. "You are all snakes just like Delphi. You have control of Blake Inc, and I don't believe for one second you're going to sign over your shares."

"Why on earth would we do that?" Mr. Lee questioned. "We have no plans to remain here in Salem, but we will retain control of Blake Inc., until Ezra is ready. It's what Peter and Delphi both wanted for the future of Blake Inc."

Kristen looked to Delphi's siblings and noticed how they seemed to have no opinions for themselves. She did not understand it, but that didn't stop her from sharing her thoughts. "You are lying again because I know you don't want Ezra connected to Blake Inc. That is a lie you told Peter and Delphi to get what you wanted. I know Ezra is working for Victor because of other plans you have for my nephew. How are you going to get him to obey you like your other children?"

Able to keep calm, Mrs. Lee smiled at Kristen. "Do you need to sit down? Do you need a glass of water? You're absolutely hysterical. I hear you going on about Delphi being a snake, but you have no idea who she is and who we are as a family. We are there for each other. We will never abandon each other, and Delphi made peace with us even after she left us for your vagrant of a brother."

Lies. It was all lies, and Kristen couldn't stand continuing this conversation because it led to nothing. "There's no point to this, so just hear me. You will regret turning on me and my brother. Peter and I may not always see eye to eye, and we may disconnect from time to time, but we actually love each other. I'm not sure I can say the same for your family."

Mr. Lee had enough as well. "Now listen," he interjected. "My wife, children, and I will not stand here and allow you to tear us down to your level. I thought you were different from your brother, but I can see now you are just as much of a scorn to society as he. Blake Inc. will not survive without the intelligent and virtuous Delphine or our guidance. Delphine elevated you and your brother with her powerful presence. You are powerless."

"Enough…" Ezra boomed. He heard the entire conversation and decided he couldn't just listen anymore. "The lies and games are too much! As much as I love my mom, I know she wasn't ever virtuous or familial. She was always independent, and while that may be healthy, her independence was not. I remember all the times she went on trips and left me alone to fend for myself. She was selfish and often looked out for herself and her own self-interests. Any connection to anyone was about how it could benefit her!"

Glancing back to her husband, Mrs. Lee commented, "Oh, dear, it appears Ezra has experienced his mother's shortcomings more than we anticipated."

Mr. Lee nodded his head in agreement. Turning his attention to his grandson, he assured, "It's okay to be upset with your mother after her death. She should not have died this way. We all miss her."

Ezra stood in front of Kristen now. "Stop patronizing me! I am so over all this shit! Stop telling me how I should feel or what I should know because I know what I know, and I feel how I feel. I know my mom wasn't the best because I lived with her, and spending time with you two has only made me realize why she was that way."

Kristen stood back enjoying the show as Mr. Lee argued, "We gave your mother everything she needed to be strong. Why shouldn't we be proud of that?"

Without missing a beat, Ezra countered, "Because what you gave my mom lacked real connection and love. She had to survive you two as parents and that kept her in that state of mind. She learned no other way. I mean, looking around I still see my mom's twin still isn't here or anywhere close." Crossing his arms, he continued, "I know my dad isn't the greatest either, but at least I know he is capable of love in his own way. I really do think he loved my mom, but his own upbringing deranged it."

Ezra's maternal family began to laugh at Ezra's compliments on Peter. Mrs. Lee shared, "Peter is not capable of giving you what you want or need. Your grandfather and I are, so please do not disparage or degrade us if you want our help. We have plenty of room in our garden, but pests and vermin are not welcome!"

"You're not listening," Ezra clapped back. "I don't want your help. This is me cutting ties with you just like my mom did when she cut you off to be with my dad. She didn't want to go back to you. She only did it because she found it necessary for survival. I know better. I will do better. From this day forward, I will no longer be a Blake-Lee. My name is Ezra Blake!"

Though she was surprised by this turn of events, Kristen smiled and gently placed her hand on Ezra's back. She knew that Delphi's family were aware now that they had lost. Ezra was on her side. He was her family.

Arriving outside the mansion, Jade quickly picked up that she would not find Alessandro or her brother there. "I must rescue my brother," she whispered. Peter and Kristen weren't answering their phones. There had to be someone else. "EJ's other sister," Jade released under her breath. "Renée and Peter. I saw them together. Perhaps Alessandro is connected. Renée could know everything."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After Marco told her everything, Renée couldn't help worrying what this meant for her. "I have had enough of this. I don't care about the money or the DiMera name. I only want to be safe." She rushed into her bedroom, grabbed one of her blue suitcases, and began to pack so she could leave town. When her son joined her, she audibly debated, "Maybe I should just leave my stuff here and go." Forgetting the events that led to Joselyn's death, she told herself it was a good thing she stalled on moving into the family mansion since EJ, Chad, and Dario were abducted. Something told her not to do it. Perhaps it was Theo's questions about the raven feather. It reminded her of how André faked her death.

Marco attempted to calm his mother down. Seeing her suitcase empty, he realized his mother was in a loop of packing and unpacking her things. He left her like this to face her trauma alone. "Mother, we should head somewhere else for the time being," he suggested. "I will call Arianna. It will be okay."

After Marco left her room to call his girlfriend, Renée looked her stuff over to decide what she wanted to leave behind. She was able to calm her breathing somewhat until she heard a loud thud against the floor in another room. She swiftly turned around and sat on her bed in fear. "Hello?"

Renée eyed her bedroom door and spotted a shadow coming her way. She remained frozen until Alessandró appeared.

* * *

 _Years ago…_

* * *

"You want to make love again?" Renée questioned the man she believed to be Tony. They stood in one of the bedrooms inside the DiMera mansion.

André tried to cover his mistake by pulling Renée into a kiss. He told her he wanted to make love to her over and over.

Renée pushed André back and said, "Tony. Where did you get that cologne?" André tried to deflect before Renée pointed out that it wasn't his scent. She then noted aloud that his hands were also different. "You're Tony, but you're not."

André tried to pull her back in, but he continued to show he wasn't Tony. When Renée tried to leave the room to get Roman Brady, he reacted quickly and began to strangle her to death.

* * *

 _Monday, November 28th, 2016_

* * *

Coming out of her thoughts, Renée stared directly into Alessandró's eyes. She could see André in them. Just as before, André had disguised himself in another's body. It was too much to fully process.

Alessandró moved closer with his most wicked grin. "We can do this the easy way or hard way. Your choice."

Renée could only scream in terror.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Ignazio walked to his front door of his apartment when someone knocked on it. This was his first guest since he was released from the hospital. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Chelsea on the other side. "Evening," he released unsure of what else to say.

Chelsea nervously walked inside. She struggled with being inside of Ignazio's apartment, but she felt the need to talk to him. "I want to know about Cameron. I want you to tell me what happened… when he attacked you…"

Ignazio struggled with what he experienced and knew this would be harder for Chelsea to hear. "Your father didn't tell you?"

"He did… well in a very vague way," Chelsea answered. She felt her heart beating in her chest. "I need you to tell me everything. I need you to be honest with me. Did Cameron seem like himself? Did he really try to kill you?"

This was not a situation he wanted to be in. Ignazio slightly closed his front door so Chelsea could leave if she felt the need. He didn't want her to feel stuck. "I don't know what to say, Chelsea."

Chelsea noticed the discomfort in Ignazio and began to feel more emotional. "I want the truth. I can handle it. We all just need the truth. Did Cameron kill my grandmother?"

The water forming in Chelsea's eyes was unavoidable. Ignazio looked down. "I don't know if he killed your grandmother because I wasn't there. I can only tell you of my experience if you truly want to hear it." The idea that Cameron could be guilty of all this felt so foreign to him. How could he have gotten to Maddalena unnoticed? Why would he do all this?

"I do."

Giving in, Ignazio released a sigh. "I will start from the beginning of the experience." He motioned towards the chairs of his dining table. "I don't have many options for seating at the moment. I apologize."

Chelsea took a seat and said, "It's fine."

Ignazio sat as well. "I'm sorry," he released without thinking. "I was in the elevator here… Cameron was quiet and strange. He…"

"Strange in what way?" Chelsea interrupted. She wanted every detail.

"He stood still. His silence was strange." Ignazio had to close his eyes for a moment because he was overwhelmed by the voices trying to keep him down. "I know I have done so many monstrous things, but I didn't deserve to die," he responded to them.

Thrown by Ignazio's sudden words, Chelsea said, "I didn't say you deserved it."

Ignazio locked eyes with Chelsea. "I know… I only… sorry."

"What just happened?" Chelsea wondered studying the blueness of Ignazio's eyes. "I've seen you do this before. It's like you're talking to me one moment and then you're talking to someone else the next. No one else is here besides the two of us."

"Right," Ignazio released hoping Chelsea wouldn't push this. "We were discussing Cameron. I apologize. I will remain focused so you may know what happened with your boyfriend. I tried talking to him on the elevator, but he was quiet. When I turned around, he…"

Chelsea cut Ignazio off because he deflected her last question. "Ignazio, I asked you to be honest with me."

"I am," Ignazio interjected. "I am telling you what happened with Cameron."

Deciding to let Ignazio continue, Chelsea nodded her head. "Okay. Fine. Tell me."

Ignazio continued, "When I turned to face Cameron in the elevator, he attacked me. He wore a strange mask. It was white and blank. It was horrifying. I managed to escape and run out into the hall for the stairs. He followed me and before I could reach the bottom, he pushed me down. I believe I was out for a moment because the next thing I remember was him choking me with my back against the floor."

"Is that when my dad and Uncle Steve arrived?"

Nodding his head, Ignazio confirmed, "It was. Cameron suddenly fainted. It was all very bizarre."

Chelsea recalled the picture Ian sent Abby before his death. Even with Ignazio's story, this continued to sound insane. Why was Cameron killing all these people? Looking to Ignazio, she released, "I'm glad you're okay." She didn't want to verbally share her struggle in processing this.

"You are?"

Chelsea crossed her arms and replied, "You know I am… I… I still have feelings for you, and that's why I want to know what you're not telling me." She had put herself out there, but she hoped Ignazio focused on telling her about the spells she had witnessed with him.

Before Ignazio could respond, Chelsea's phone began to ring. He noticed the look on her face. There was concern. "Who is it?"

"It's work," Chelsea shared before answering. "Diego. Is something wrong at the office?"

Diego swiftly replied, "This isn't work related. I'm calling because Cameron has been cleared to have visitors. It would be helpful for him and the investigation if you came to see him. He needs to see people who love him."

Chelsea had just admitted to Ignazio she still had feelings for him. With the possibility of Cameron being responsible for Kate's death, she wasn't sure what she should do.

As Chelsea continued to process Cameron with Diego, Ignazio's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was Sami. He wondered if she and EJ knew he was out of the hospital.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

It felt surreal sitting in a hospital room with Maggie. They had been quiet as they watched over his father, who was still in a coma. Victor tried to tell him he was dying, but he didn't believe him. Philip truly believed he would have more time to yell at him for everything.

Though she recognized Philip most likely needed the silence, Maggie struggled with it. She knew she hated seeing her husband in this state, but she wasn't sure where Philip was emotionally. This had to be hard for him since his mother was killed by the same monster who attacked and attempted to killed Victor. "This isn't how things are supposed to be," she released.

Philip turned his head and noted tears were falling down Maggie's face once more. "Life never goes as planned and is always full of challenges."

Wiping her face, Maggie heard confirmation that Philip didn't want to delve into this with what he said. "I know you've had your fair share of challenges before this. "Your mother… and I know you were hoping to get your son back."

Tyler. It seemed as though something would always get in the way of him connecting with his son. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Walking into Abby's hospital room, Josh held their son. Life was a mess, but he couldn't let the stress of it all keep him down. He needed to get through to his wife. He needed her to connect. "He is so beautiful. I'm so proud of you for doing this… without me. I'm so sorry."

Abby turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at Josh or the baby. She didn't want to have any part of this.

Josh hated seeing his wife like this. "I know I ruined everything. I made things so much worse, but I am going to fight this. I am here now."

Abby needed this to end. She needed Josh to stop talking and leave with the baby.

"Abby, would you please look at me?" Josh begged. "Look at our son. He misses his mother. He needs you to hold him… to feed him…"

"I cheated on you," Abby released. She looked at Josh and noticed she had rendered him speechless. Turning away again, she stated firmly, "It's over."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Replaying what he was told concerning the hangings in his head over and over again, JT tagged along to Celeste's apartment after finding Ciara at Theo's. Confused as to why they were just walking around the place, he questioned, "So Theo's grandma can possibly help with this killer in Salem?"

"Yes," Ciara released as she pulled her phone to her face. She released a frustrated sigh because friends were texting her non-stop. She was tempted to turn off her cell so she could help Theo.

Theo began to touch almost all of his grandmother's things in her apartment. When he touched her bedroom closet door, he suddenly heard thunder and felt the windows shake. He knew it wasn't storming outside, so this had to mean something.

As Theo opened the closet by sliding it, Ciara noticed the strange look on his face. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" Theo asked.

JT wondered, "Hear what?"

"The rain," Theo answered. "There's thunder and rain."

Feeling more lost, JT released, "Theo. It's not raining. The sky is pretty much clear."

Ciara placed her hand on JT's chest to make him stop talking. "Carver, what are you seeing?"

Theo walked over to Celeste's bed. "I think there was a big storm when my grandma disappeared. I keep sensing her urgency. I think she was packing… going somewhere… I keep getting flashes like I was there… watching her…"

"That's not creepy," JT released in a sarcastic tone. When Ciara gave him a dirty look, he quickly shared, "I didn't mean to say that out loud. This is all new to me."

Theo rushed out of the room because he felt something pulling him in that direction. The sounds of rain and thunder got louder the closer he got to the front door. Suddenly, Theo saw lightning strike outside the window. He stepped back fearing it would actually hit him.

Right behind him, Ciara commented, "Carver… what is it now?"

"I just saw lightning hit…"

JT was definitely weirded out now. "Lightning? Where?" He truly wanted to understand all this.

"We must be close to getting answers," Ciara commented.

Theo looked at the door that led outside of his grandmother's apartment. He opened it and was shocked to see a dark celestial blue shadow standing there waiting. Theo's eyes turned completely white as his pupils disappeared.

When JT and Ciara realized Theo was falling backwards, they swiftly moved to catch him. Worried, Ciara began to shake him. "Carver… Carver?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: We Could Be Face to Face – Tuesday, November 29th, 2016**

* * *

 _Friday, October 14th, 2016_

* * *

As the rain poured heavily, the booming thunder caused the windows of Celeste's apartment to shake. Celeste grabbed her sturdy suitcase, unzipped it on her bed, and began to pack her things. She felt the pull to leave Salem even stronger now, but she also sensed something telling her it may be too late. She hoped it wasn't.

Moving to her closet, Celeste slid the door open. Her eyes suddenly rolled back. She had flashes of past dreams and visions running through her mind; it was a similar experience to the times she passed out during Chad and Will's wedding reception and in one of the bathrooms at DiMera Enterprises.

"Death is coming… real death…" Celeste's voice sounded in a panic.

As lightning struck around her, different figures appeared in front of her with more warnings. First, when she felt a shock from behind her, Celeste turned around in time to hear Stefano say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Before Celeste could respond, Daphne DiMera appeared next to his side. "You open the door and you open Pandora's Box."

Stefano and Daphne disappeared and were replaced with three other figures; their breath could be seen due to the sudden drop in temperature. "You're in over your head," Benjy Hawk warned first.

Renée DuMonde spoke next. "One decision can impact a lot of people. You don't know how many people you'll upset."

Celeste then turned to Megan to see what she would say. Soaking wet, Megan coughed up some water before releasing, "It is better you forget what you saw – forget so you can live."

Shaking her head and finally pulling away from the three, Celeste urged, "I must get answers. I must save my family."

The three disappeared and were replaced by four when lightning struck again. Tony DiMera, Kristen Blake, Peter Blake, and André DiMera showed their faces, but they didn't say a thing. Instead, they had something to give to Celeste. Foreboding music began to sound as they moved out of the way to show Celeste a crib.

Celeste moved closer to the crib as the music began to increase in volume. She could feel her heart beating harder and faster as she finally peered into the crib to see a small music box inside. Grabbing the box and opening it, a refrain from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake theme began to play so strongly that it pushed her back.

Rubbing her head, Celeste heard her voice say, "Tell me about your next dream."

She looked up and saw Chad leaning against the front door of the DiMera mansion. "What's coming?" he asked himself.

Celeste felt a chill hit her suddenly as she spoke, "Oh, Chad. I fear dark days are coming in disguise. We must keep our eyes open."

Suddenly, Celeste found herself walking down a long cold hall in silence. Light flowed through the small windows of the high walls illuminating the path before her. She studied her surroundings and realized she was in a castle. It seemed familiar.

"I've been here before," Celeste whispered while she began to question if she was alone. As her heels hit the marble floor, she finally turned her attention in the direction she was heading. She saw a door at the end of the hall.

Heading closer to the door, Celeste suddenly heard the cries of a baby. She nearly jumped when the noise interrupted the quiet. Placing her hand over her heart, she continued to walk towards the door which she now struggled getting closer to.

Reaching her hand out for the door, the noise surrounding her suddenly increased. Celeste heard voices of people screaming for help. "Who is there?" she questioned in great distress. She glanced around in search of the people she could hear before realizing she was now in front of the door. Fear filled her entire body. She was afraid of what she would find on the other side – the screams only became more deafening and chaotic. "I have to do this," she released hoping to encourage herself.

Opening the door, Celeste was surprised when everything went silent again. Before taking any more steps, she glanced inside to see a casket in the middle of the otherwise empty room. Celeste took a deep breath and told herself to pull it together, so she could uncover whatever brought her to this place.

When she took her first step into the room, Celeste heard a voice start to sing the lyrics from 30 Second to Mars' _Depuis Le Début_ : " _I danced with a million devils… died from a life of sin… made love to a million angels… murdered a million men. There will be blood. There will be blood. There will be blood. There will be blood_."

Ominous music sounded as Celeste found herself standing in front of the casket now. Blood began to flow from the creases of the casket. Moving into action, Celeste placed her hands on top to keep the blood inside. "No. I cannot let death escape!" she released as she noted long black hair escaping with the blood. For some reason, it reminded her of Lexie's hair. "No… Alexandra!"

The struggle to keep the casket closed became harder due to the blood flow increasing in pressure. "It's too much," Celeste complained. Blood covered her hands and swallowed the floor under her feet as the screams she heard in the hall returned. This was too much.

"This can't happen!" Celeste yelled with everything inside of her. Suddenly, everything ceased. The screams, the music, and the blood all stopped. The theme from Swan Lake began to play again. Though the music was now more peaceful, Celeste felt a darkness surrounding her still. She looked up to see "Since the beginning…" written in blood.

When Celeste recovered from the attack on her mind, she found herself lying on the floor of her apartment once more. As she managed to get back on her feet, the power abruptly went out. Lightning flashed through the windows as she searched for a flashlight. Opening every drawer near her sofa, she began to hear the theme from Swan Lake.

The eeriness of the piece told Celeste she was not alone. Looking out the window, she jumped when she spotted a dark shadow outside. Lightning hit, and the thunder boomed louder than before. Celeste gasped before everything went silent once again.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 15th, 2016_

* * *

The next conscious memory Celeste had was waking up in the trunk of a car. The car had stopped, and Celeste realized her legs and arms were tied and her mouth was covered with tape. Someone had kidnapped her.

Hearing one of the car doors open and close, Celeste knew she had to think fast. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape with how her hands and legs were tied, but she knew she would have to take in her surroundings and possibly get a glimpse of whoever had taken her hostage.

When the foreboding footsteps got closer, Celeste closed her eyes to pretend she was still unconscious. She heard the trunk open and managed to avoid flinching. Whoever had her was strong because he or she managed to pick her up with no issue.

Celeste carefully opened her eyes from time to time and realized there was concrete everywhere. It appeared they were in a warehouse or factory of some sort – most likely abandoned with how it looked and smelled inside and out. That's when she heard her abductor's voice.

"I can't let anyone get in the way of my game. No cheats."

Celeste found the male voice familiar, but she couldn't place it. She closed her eyes again hoping her gift would help her see what her eyes couldn't in this moment. Focused, she cleared her mind and suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

Since Celeste's body twitched, her abductor commented, "Someone is awake and is trying to hide. You won't be saved. You're stuck here until I have everything in place."

Celeste stalled unsure if she should respond. The chill she experienced moments ago told her something was definitely off about this – more so than she originally believed.

Eventually, Celeste was carried and placed in a room that appeared to be a spacious supply closet. With her hands and feet tied she couldn't move. Looking up, she now saw the man who took her captive. Seeing Alessandro DiMera in front of her, she did not understand.

"I will return," Alessandró released before leaving the room.

Celeste looked around and noticed a body near her. "Hello?" she released hoping someone friendly was there with her. She managed to get a closer look to realize it was Tony. "Tony… what are you doing here?"

Tony didn't respond though. He was passed out. Celeste would have to wait on getting answers. She wondered what game Alessandró DiMera was playing and why he needed her out of the way.

Suddenly, Alessandró returned with a needle in his hand. "Your shift is about over. Nighty Night, Frankie."

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 18th, 2016_

* * *

Though Celeste had lost some sense of time, she believed Alessandro had kept her captive for less than a week. He continued to sedate her, but she didn't stay down for long. She did notice that Tony seemed to be unconscious whenever she was awake.

This day would be different. Celeste shifted her body towards Tony when he began to stir. "Tony…" she released in urgency. "Wake up. We need to get out of here. Lives are at stake!"

Tony sat up and looked to Celeste with astonishment. "You're awake. You have been unresponsive every time I wake up."

"I have shared the same experience with you," Celeste professed. "Alessandro must have us on a schedule and may have slipped on sedating us at the correct times."

Tony shook his head. "That is not who you think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not Alessan… whatever," Tony revealed. "André has us captive. I don't know how he did it, but he took over that young man's body."

Celeste couldn't believe it for a second, but then she could. "André has possessed his son's body."

"André has more kids?" Tony fearfully questioned.

"Yes, but I need to know what happened. What do you remember about André taking you hostage, and how do you know it is your evil cousin?" Celeste wished she could break free from her chains because André was someone she didn't want to mess with.

Tony wasn't keen on wasting time. He tried to break free from his unbreakable chains even though he had tried numerous times before. "We need to figure a way out of this before André kills us. He took me while Anna was visiting Carrie and Austin and brought me here." He thought about Renée. He hoped she was okay.

Celeste sensed Tony's frustration. Though she understood it, she needed his full cooperation. "I must know everything. Perhaps I can sense something. Get a clue as to where we are."

"I have no idea where we are," Tony complained. "André went on about patience though… something about how he needs everyone in front of him to make a decision. I'm not sure what he has planned, but it's most likely worse than him possessing his son's body."

Celeste felt a chill run across her body. "I wonder who else he hopes to gather." She closed her eyes and announced, "I'll try to reach my grandson, but I am unsure if it will lead to anything."

Tilting his head, Tony questioned, "You're going to reach your grandson? Do you have a mobile phone installed in your head?"

Celeste opened her eyes and glared at Tony. "Pay attention. My grandson has a similar gift to mine. Only problem is he's in a coma." She closed her eyes again.

* * *

 _Friday, November 11th, 2016_

* * *

Terror rushed throughout Celeste's body as she woke up from a nightmare. "No!" she yelled as she tried to gather herself from what she had just witnessed in her sleep. She wiped the sweat from her brow and realized Tony wasn't in his chains. "Tony…" she released fearing André had done something to him.

"I'm right here," Tony released calmly.

"You're free," Celeste pointed out.

Tony nodded his head. "Yes, I am. My chains were loose, so I took advantage. Did you have another nightmare?"

She did, but Celeste wasn't concerned over that now. "What do you mean your chains were loose? André wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

Agreeing, Tony pointed out, "He may have purposely done this. I believe he's toying with us out of boredom."

Celeste checked her chains. She couldn't get out of hers. "Are you able to escape this dungeon?"

"I don't believe we are in a dungeon," Tony pointed out. "There's no way out. We're stuck here."

Celeste looked to a desk in the corner. "Did you find anything in the drawers there?"

Moving towards the desk, Tony shared, "There are files about Melaswen and Marlena's possession. I'm not sure why, but I hope André isn't keeping us on some island." He was definitely over islands.

Immediately shaking her head, Celeste fearfully stated, "André may try to push the envelope further with possession. Is there something in the desk we can start a fire with?"

Tony gave Celeste a worried look. "What? No. There is not. We are not starting a fire in here so we can die. We will find another way out of this."

Celeste feared if they didn't escape soon, they would be doomed anyway.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 27th, 2016_

* * *

Celeste found herself walking through the DiMera mansion, but not how she remembered it the last time she stepped inside. This was a different era. This was from before. Listening in to her surroundings, she could hear voices and music. There was a party happening and the guests began to appear before her. They could not see her though.

Celeste moved closer to the guests to see what they were talking about. The topic was Renée DiMera and the big scene she created when she announced her engagement to Alex Marshall only to reveal that she knew Alex was trying to take her money away from her. "It is so cold," Celeste whispered to herself.

Wrapping her shawl over her body, Celeste found herself near the stairs now. She felt an urge to climb them. Allowing the draw to lead her, she went upstairs and continued to walk down a hall until she heard a voice coming from a room. As she entered, she heard a second voice say, "You want to make love again?"

Celeste now saw Renée and André DiMera standing next to each other in Renée's bedroom. Renée thought André was Tony. André tried to cover his mistake by pulling Renée into a kiss. He told her he wanted to make love to her over and over.

Renée pushed André back and said, "Tony. Where did you get that cologne?" André attempted to deflect, and Renée pointed out that it wasn't his scent. She then verbally noted that his hands were also different. "You're Tony, but you're not."

André tried to pull her back in, but he continued to show he wasn't Tony. When Renée tried to leave the room to get Roman Brady, he reacted quickly and strangled her to death. He pulled out a raven's feather and placed it in her hand.

Celeste watched in horror because she couldn't do anything to stop it. André went on to do something else to Renée's body, but Celeste couldn't figure out what he was doing because her eyes could not turn away from the feather.

 **–(** **–)** –

 _Celeste_ jolted awake and immediately turned her eyes to Tony. "I fear more are dying," she released in a defeated tone. Her heart felt as heavy as a large stone.

Before Tony could say anything, Alessandró rushed inside clearly upset. In anger, he released, "Expect more guests. This will all be over soon… sooner than I had hoped."

Tony made eye contact with Celeste. Both wondered if André was close to being caught.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

One moment, Celeste sat quietly next to a chained Tony, but all of a sudden, her eyes rolled back as she was pulled into a heavy _dream_.

Celeste spied Theo, Ciara, and JT exploring her deserted apartment. The tint in the room was dark, but there was a celestial blue hue to it as well. She realized she had somehow connected with her grandson, and this was her chance to get help.

First, Celeste tried to stand in front of Theo to talk to him, but he couldn't see her or hear her. She followed the three teens into her bedroom and wondered if she could help her grandson see what happened the night she was taken by André.

Celeste walked from her unmade bed to her closet. It seemed to work because Theo followed her. She noted the expression on his face change when he touched her closet door. "Yes, Theodore. Can you hear the storm?"

After Theo slid open the closet door, Celeste tried to hold his hand and lead him out of the bedroom to her sofa with all the drawers. She remembered searching for a flashlight that night. Though she wasn't able to make physical contact with him, he still followed her out. Ciara and JT followed suit.

"We are almost there. I think we're so close to connecting," she released feeling hopeful. Suddenly, lightning hit outside of the window. She turned around and saw a dark figure reaching for her. She screamed.

Celeste suddenly found herself standing outside of her apartment. The storm was picking up and she couldn't get inside. "Theodore!" she yelled before the door abruptly opened. Theo stood on the other side. Somehow, they made eye contact. "Theodore?"

 **–(** **–)** –

_Celeste_ woke up from her dream to see André had brought EJ, Chad, Dario, Renée, and Marco to his hideout. They were confused as to what was happening. She was just as confused when she realized they were in a different part of André's hideout. This larger room seemed to be a lab of some kind.

Alessandró entered the room and proudly announced, "I went to work years ago and had this lab built thanks to Stefano. My uncle had no idea what I was doing since he was too preoccupied with Marlena to notice the truth right in front of him. He's never going to know. I'm in control now."

Fear continued to pulse through Celeste's body as she took in her new surroundings. André stated he had worked on this for years. What exactly had he planned? Noting the entrance André used was still open, Celeste realized she could hear someone breathing. She closed her eyes and realized someone was there to save them. André had no clue.

Outside of the lab, Jade waited for her opportunity to save everyone. She arrived in time to Renée's house to follow Alessandró to his secret lab. She had to play this right.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: We Could Be the Smoking Gun – Tuesday, November 29th, 2016**

 **A** fter discussing Dario's situation with Arianna and Manny, Gabi just wanted to see her son to make sure he was safe. It was late when she arrived to the pub, and unfortunately for her, Carter and T weren't where she left them. When Andrew came out from the back, she checked in with him. "Andrew…"

With the apprehensive look on Gabi's face, Andrew assumed she came to talk to him. "Gabi… let me go first. I've been an idiot. I want you to know that I do like you… I have feelings for you."

Gabi didn't know what to think. She couldn't process what just happened, especially since her mind was elsewhere. "Andrew, are Carter and T still here? Are they upstairs?"

Recognizing Gabi's anxiety was more of a panic, Andrew let go of the fact that Gabi ignored his declaration. "T and Carter left a short while after you did. I assumed T went to meet you somewhere. Is everything okay?"

T never checked in with her about going anywhere with Carter. Gabi began to lose it. "What do you mean they left? Did T say he was meeting me?"

Andrew quickly denied it. "No. I only assumed." Remembering something, he suggested, "Safiya could know. T talked to her on his way out."

Feeling impatient, Gabi decided, "I'll check in at Chad and Will's. Maybe he found out what happened to Dario, Chad, and EJ. If they come back, will you please call me?"

Andrew placed his hands inside the pockets of his blue jeans to make sure he had his phone. "Of course." He watched as Gabi left and hoped Carter was okay. He wondered what happened to Dario, Chad, and EJ.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Feeling overwhelmed because she wanted to know what happened to her stepson, Barb placed her cell on the desk in front of her at the police station. She hated the fact that she and JT walked into something she and Glen hoped to avoid. "Rolf most likely won't take my calls because I handed his information to EJ."

Bo had hoped Barb using her personal phone would work. "Do you really believe Rolf would avoid your calls because of that?"

Barb gritted her teeth. "I do… I think he's not going to answer his phone for anyone unless it is Stefano or JT himself." Noting the look on Bo's face, she realized he had an idea. An idea she had entertained but actually didn't want to follow through on. "I know we need Rolf's help to stop André, but no. We can't use JT."

Bo traded a glance with his wife because he believed Hope could convince Barb this was the only way. "We need Rolf. We need to know how all of this is possible and if there's a way to stop André from doing more damage."

Carefully moving closer to Barb, Hope urgently added, "First, we need to find JT. I haven't been able to get in touch with Ciara. Have you had any luck contacting him?"

Fearing the worst, Barb instantly grabbed her phone again. "We have to find him. He hasn't returned any of my calls or messages."

Hope's cell began to beep. She quickly picked up by putting it on speaker phone. "Ciara…?"

"No, Hope," Lexie answered. "It's Lexie. I just arrived home to check on Theo and Ciara. JT was here earlier as well, but all three are gone now. I can't get ahold of Theo or Ciara."

Barb wrapped her hands over her head; hearing Lexie's voice and knowing JT was with her made her feel even more anxious. "It's too late. JT has been pulled into something. Glen is going to kill me if I don't return him home in one piece."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Arriving outside of Renée's home, Arianna was worried because she hadn't heard back from Marco. She got out of her car to check on her boyfriend and his mother and immediately noted Marco's blue SUV was nowhere to be seen. She hoped they were okay. "Maybe he took his mom somewhere…"

When she got to the front door, Arianna quickly realized something was definitely wrong. The door was cracked open, and she knew Renée would never allow that. Rushing inside, she called out for both hoping someone would respond. She only received silence.

Heading to the back window, Arianna glanced out towards the willow tree where Jordan's body was discovered. Fortunately, no one was there.

Arianna pulled out her cell and tried to call Marco again. No answer. She returned to the front yard and studied the neighborhood street. That's when she saw it. The crimson escalade. It was down the street parked under some trees. "Marco and his mother must have been taken." Her heart began to pound as she feared André had kidnapped them as well.

Before Arianna could completely freak out, Manny called. When his sister answered, he immediately stated, "Hey. I thought you should know Carter and T are missing as well."

Arianna couldn't believe this. How was André able to do all of this? "Why would André take T and Carter? Carter is just a kid."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"Okay kids. I have to go," Sami released to catch Johnny's and Sydney's attention. She handed Julian to Eric before looking to the other two. "I will find your dad, and we will be together again soon."

Sydney was afraid for her parents. "Is daddy going to die just like Kate and the others?"

Sami pulled Sydney into a hug. "I will make sure daddy is okay."

When his mom gave him a hug next, Johnny stopped his mom and pleaded. "Find Chad and Dario, too. Don't let anything happen to them either."

"I won't let anything happen. I promise." Sami moved to her twin and her youngest. She made sure Julian still had his sparkly blue toy airplane. "Thanks again for letting me drop them off here. I appreciate you for being here through all of this."

Eric gave Sami a side hug since he was holding Julian. "I wish there was more I could do. I would have got them from grandma for you." He knew his sister had to be losing it even though she was hiding it from the kids.

With a small yet appreciative smile on her face, Sami assured, "You're doing enough." On her way out, her phone began to ring. It was her mother-in-law. She reluctantly answered, "Hey, Susan."

"Sami… good," Susan began. "I am having trouble reaching my Elvis and Elvira Jade. Can I speak with them? I need to talk with them really, really, really bad."

Realizing she hadn't seen Jade in a while, Sami knew she couldn't tell Susan everything. "I'm not home at the moment, but I will have them call you when I see them. I have to go though. I will have them call you." She ended the call and hoped she found everyone alive.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, John had returned from Italy alive and was exiting the airport so he could meet with his wife. There was so much he needed to tell her. He had work to do now that he talked to Zita and met with the other family heads.

Before John could get into a cab, Gustavo stepped in his way. "I have waited for you here. We must talk."

John studied Gustavo's body language. He wondered what Maddalena's husband wanted to discuss.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With Andrew's help, Manny managed to meet with Safiya, Qamar, and Joy after sunrise to discuss T and Carter inside the pub. "Thanks for returning here so early. Gabi needs to find her son and T. Do you know anything?"

Safiya felt anxious knowing T and Carter were possibly in trouble somewhere. "T told me he was going to the park with Carter, but I couldn't help noticing he seemed anxious about it."

"Anxious how?" Andrew questioned. He remembered how T seemed anxious when he answered the phone call after Gabi left him with Carter. "Did he say anything about meeting anyone there?"

Thinking about it, Safiya hypothesized, "If I had to guess… the only people that seem to make him _that_ anxious are his parents. It's possible he was meeting them there and didn't want anyone else to know."

Manny shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck." Looking for a tiny bit of hope, he questioned for assurance, "Gabi said that was good now though, right?"

"I guess so," Safiya hesitantly answered. "It may have just been nerves about them seeing him with Carter alone."

Glancing to Joy, Qamar suggested, "Joy and I have classes. We could check in with the dean to see if he knows anything."

Andrew wondered if the dean would be helpful. "You can try."

Manny looked to Andrew. He appreciated his help, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was so invested in this. "If we can't find T by the time you go to school, do that. I'll see if I can track anyone down now." He was prepared to turn every stone to find his nephew.

On his way inside for some fresh coffee before his NA meeting, JJ received a call from Sami. He didn't understand why she was calling him. "Hello?"

"JJ, quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen or spoken to Jade recently?"

Wondering what this was about, JJ admitted, "I haven't seen or talked to Jade in a long time. Everything okay?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

This did not seem okay. JT looked to Ciara for relief. "Are you sure this is normal?" The state Theo was currently in had him worried that they should take Theo to the hospital or call 911.

"I guess," Ciara released with some doubt. She needed JT to just accept Theo's gift and stop making her freak out with all his questions.

JT pulled out his phone as it began to vibrate once more. "My mom keeps calling," he announced. "I should call her back."

Ciara pulled her cell out of her pocket to check it. She had missed calls from her parents, Lexie, and a few of her friends. "Looks like people are wondering where we are."

JT stood up and dialed Barb's number. It didn't even ring. She picked up and yelled, "John Thomas… why haven't you been taking my calls. I need you to get to the police station ASAP."

Hope's voice came through JT's phone speaker next. "Let me talk to Ciara. Is she with you?"

"She is," JT answered. He handed his phone to Ciara.

"Mom…"

"No," Hope interrupted. "Let me talk first. I need you to bring JT and Theo to the station."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Where are you?"

Ciara looked to Theo. His eyes were open, but he wasn't responsive. "We're at Celeste's apartment. Theo is in a state… He's fine, but I can't leave him here. He wants me to stay with him."

"Ciara Alice Brady…"

"Mom, I'm fine. We're fine," Ciara released hoping she could appease her mom. "I'll tell JT to go without us. We're fine."

JT took his blue phone from Ciara when she handed it to him. He stalled before saying, "I don't want to leave you and Theo here."

"Go," Ciara directed. "We'll be fine here. I think your mom just needs to see you."

JT put the phone to his ear and reluctantly released, "I'm on my way."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

On his way out of his office, Justin stopped when he realized he left his phone on his desk. When he heard it beep, he grabbed it to see his wife had sent him a text. "I'm glad I remembered before I left," he said to himself. He checked the message to see Adrienne sent him an update from Sonny. He couldn't believe Dario, Chad, and EJ were taken hostage somewhere. He began to type a message in return, but a call from Alex appeared on the screen. He didn't hesitate to answer. "Alex, where have you been?"

Alex didn't waste time either. "Dad. I need you to listen to me. I have news."

"News? There's stuff happening here, so…"

"Dad… just listen," Alex interjected. "Your dad is alive."

Completely thrown, Justin didn't know what to say.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at the police station, Martin didn't know what to say as he led Maxine to talk to Cameron. He chose not to stay because it was still difficult to be in the same space as Cameron even though someone most likely made him kill Ian. "I'm going to get the answers I deserve from André DiMera," he thought in his head.

Maxine wanted to touch her son, but she kept her distance. It was a struggle seeing Cameron like this – so obviously confused and broken because of what he was supposedly responsible for. "Son. We can talk, but if you want, if you need, we can just sit here."

Cameron needed to talk – desperately. He was happy to have someone in the room with him again. "I keep having nightmares where I kill people. They started last night. I kill some of the victims." He closed his eyes and remembered suffocating Delphi with a pillow.

"It wasn't you," Maxine quickly stated.

"But it was my body… my hands…" Cameron emotionally countered. Fearful tears fell down his face as he questioned, "What if I killed Kate? Chelsea may have lost her grandmother because of me. I've lost everything. I've lost myself."

Maxine managed to grab Cameron's hand. She squeezed it hoping he could feel the love she had for him. "Son, you have to hold it together. We will get answers, and I can promise you. You are not responsible for this." She replayed her husband's warning in her head before he disappeared. He told her to keep Cameron away from Salem. Maybe she let her son down by allowing him to return.

Cameron looked away and spaced. "I feel something is wrong with Celeste. I'm afraid I did something to her."

In a conference room, Bo, Hope, and Barb watched as JT dialed Rolf's number with his blue cellphone. Making a ticking noise with his mouth, he hoped this worked. His eyes lit up when JT started talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, it's me. JT," JT released. "Is this… Rolf?"

Rolf was surprised hear JT's voice. "What is happening? I know something is wrong if Barb and Glen are allowing you to talk to me."

JT looked to his mom, Bo, and Hope because he wasn't really sure what to say next. "I don't fully understand what's happening, but a lot of weird shit… I mean crap… is hitting the fan in Salem. We need your help with Stefano…"

"Mention André," Hope released in a loud enough whisper.

"…and André," JT swiftly stated.

Bo moved next to JT and put his hand out for his phone. After JT handed it over, he took over the conversation. "Listen, Rolf, don't hang up. Something has happened to Alessandro… he's not him anymore and we believe you know something. His body has been possessed by Stefano and André."

Rolf showed he suddenly felt anxious with an audible sigh. "This is what caused the side effects Stefano has been experiencing. I promise I will fix this. Expect a call soon."

After Rolf hung up, Bo looked to Hope, Barb, and JT hoping Rolf could actually help them.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sami, Sonny, Will, Lexie, and Ignazio arrived to Celeste's apartment to find Ciara sitting next to Theo, who was still in a paralyzed state. Confused, Sami asked her sister-in-law, "How is Theo supposed to help us like this? Can we help him?"

Lexie put her hand out to physically tell Sami to hold on. She kneeled next to Ciara and her son and asked, "How long has Theo been like this?"

"Since last night," Ciara answered. "…but I believe he's getting answers."

Ignazio stepped forward to say something, but Sonny cut him off because he wasn't happy Sami included him in this search. "Answers? Are you referring to Theo's… gift?" He felt weird discussing this even though he believed this gift is why Lexie believed Theo could help them find Dario, Chad, and EJ.

After Ciara confirmed it, Will immediately questioned, "Has he said anything about Chad, Dario, or EJ?"

Ciara quickly denied it. "Carver has said some things, but they don't really make sense to me." She nervously remembered him mentioning something about a garden and a stone near a tree.

While Lexie continued to check her son's vitals, Sami's phone suddenly rang. It was Marlena. Hoping her mom had helpful information, she picked up. "Mom…"

Marlena greeted Sami before asking, "Have you or EJ seen John because he never arrived home from the airport? He left town for your husband and I'm worried."

Sami realized Marlena had no clue as to what was happening. "He must be missing with the rest of Salem. I have to go. Check in with Eric."

When Sami ended the call, Theo suddenly spoke again. "Jade." He came out of his daze and looked at all the people who were now standing over him.

Lexie was happy to see her son was back with them. With curiosity, she asked, "You just said Jade's name. What about her?"

Theo sat up more and shared, "Jade knows where the others are because she's with them. André doesn't have her yet."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at André's secret hide out, Alessandró had a syringe in one hand while he put a purple solution into it. Pulling the needle out of the bottle, he commented, "Oops. I accidentally put too much. Too much can be lethal."

Before Alessandró could get rid of the excess, Jade rushed out and tried to stop him from hurting the others. She wanted to save everyone. She wanted to prove she could do this. She was tired of the self-doubt and the lack of belief she received from others.

Alessandró managed to fight off Jade before pointing the needle of the blue syringe towards her arm.

"No!" EJ worriedly yelled. He tried to break free to stop André from harming his baby sister.

Alessandró felt a pull of something inside of him trying to stop him from injecting Jade with the solution. "You won't stop me," he whispered to himself before plunging the needle into her arm.

EJ continued to try to break free from his chains with all his might as he watched Alessandró throw Jade to the ground. "Jade… speak to me… Jade… you're going to be okay." He needed her to be okay.

Jade collapsed on the ground as she struggled to catch her breath. "EJ… I… uhhh… I… hu… I don't…"

The blood all went to EJ's head as he watched his sister grasp for air. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He and everyone else in the laboratory watched in horror.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: We Could Be André DiMera – Tuesday, November 29th, 2016**

"Hu… …" With her hands rubbing against her throat, Jade took her last breath.

EJ watched as his sister's body went limp and become motionless. He gritted his teeth. Tears fell down his face. He couldn't believe Jade was dead.

Marco couldn't comfort his mother through touch, but he still attempted to assure her. "We're getting out of this. Don't let what happen freeze you up."

Renée didn't dare look at Jade's lifeless body. Instead, she focused on Tony. It was a struggle seeing him in front of her. He was powerless to protect her once more.

"You…" Chad shook his head in disbelief before glaring at André. "You are a monster. You should have stayed in hell or wherever you were. You don't belong here."

Alessandró pulled out a white board. He picked up a celestial blue marker and began to draw on the board.

"Why are you doing this?" Dario boldly questioned. It was strange talking to the man his mother seemed to love too deeply residing inside the body of the childhood friend turned brother who taught him how to play the guitar. "Talk to me. I am your son. Tell me what we need to do to end this."

Alessandró stopped writing on the board and turned around. "Yes. You are my child. You're one of many, and I will tell you why. Before I do, I must tell you how we've gotten to this point." He moved from in front of the white board to reveal he had drawn a game of hangman.

"Because my son, the true Alessandro, found one of my labs, Stefano uncovered a secret of mine… a way to live forever. I had discovered a method to transfer my spirit to another body thanks to some research I had done on possession as well as the experiment I ran on Marlena Evans during the Melaswen trial. It's been something I worked on for years and even set things in motion anticipating I would get to this point.

"My power-hungry uncle was not aware that when he transferred his spirit to Alessandro's body, I was waiting to be released. I was there and joined him inside my son's body. It helps when there is relation, but it is not a requirement. With Stefano believing he had control, I made sure to take control in times when he wasn't aware. I was able to kidnap Tony before Stefano wanted to visit his sister on the island named after her. He never got the chance to have that conversation though."

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 20th, 2016_

* * *

Maddalena sat in her bedroom on the island of Maddalena. She had no idea Alessandró was spying on her as she medicated herself through a needle. When she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she swiftly turned around and questioned, "Who is there?"

Alessandró showed his face but remained quiet as he stared intently at his mother. Though she had aged, her physical beauty had remained. He wondered if her heart was just as cold though.

"Alessandro," Maddalena released as she put away the syringe. "You just missed your fratello, Ignazio. What brings you here? I hope Peter and Kristen are not attempting to convince me to return to Salem once more. I am done with Salem. There is nothing that could convince me to step foot into that town again."

Alessandró continued with the silence.

Maddalena grabbed a band-aid to place where she gave herself a shot. "Why are you not speaking? Are you here for another reason? Has something happened?"

"Stop with your false concern," Alessandró finally released.

Tilting her head to the side, Maddalena studied the man who stood before her and commented, "Your disrespect is apparent. Nipote, what is troubling you?"

Alessandró moved closer to Maddalena. "I am not your nipote, madre. I am your figlio."

Though she recognized something was off, Maddalena assumed her grandson was drunk. "I do not recall the name of your madre, but your padre is my figlio. You are my nipote."

Alessandró continued to step closer. "You misunderstand. Your eyes do not see all. I am André, your firstborn. I have taken control of my son's body to return to the person who started it all. The one who brought me into this world. The one who took the person who made me sane from my world."

Maddalena immediately believed the words coming from her grandson's mouth and took a step back. Something told her this wasn't a time to be careless. "André. You've come back to me," she released through an attempted smile. "I thought I would never have the opportunity to speak to you again."

"This will be the last time," Alessandró declared.

Maddalena figured she knew what André planned to do, but she did not verbally recognize it. "Are you leaving the island after we speak? Let's sit by the fire. We can have a pleasant discussion. I should apologize…"

"Enough," Alessandró cut Maddalena off. "I will not hear your apology. Do you recall the insufferable pain you experienced when father was taken from you? You made me experience the same with my best friend. It is time for you to die in the same way my first love died!"

Though she understood her son's disappointment and fury, Maddalena still tried to get through to her son before he tried to kill her. "There is so much we must discuss. Your father… he is alive. You have children out there… I have compiled a list on my desk! You must meet your son, Dario…"

Alessandró continued to move closer to his mother. "I am thankful for the list. It will definitely be helpful." He glared at Maddalena and released, "I hate you with all that I am."

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

The sides of Alessandró's mouth raised in a wicked manner. He did not allow himself to think of the fact that Maddalena's body was now missing. "I tied a noose around her neck and hung her on a tree near her garden. I made my first mark to begin a clever and fun puzzle to announce my arrival. She was M, a correct guess."

With fleeting thoughts of Piero, Alessandró wrote a capital M on the eighth line on the white board. "With my bitch of a mother out of the way, I arrived to Salem because Stefano wanted to uncover what the family was doing. I had my own plans. I needed Cameron. Fortunately, I found him one night exiting a flower shop at Salem Place."

* * *

 _Friday, September 30th, 2016_

* * *

Alessandró managed to corner Cameron and hypnotize him quickly. He pulled out a box he needed to complete his spell on his _bastard cousin_ , but before he could finish, someone approached them from behind.

"Oh, excuse me," Jere Wentworth released. "I'll let you two continue canoodling, but you may want to take that somewhere else as it's still early. There's still a lot of foot traffic at this time."

Alessandró got a good look of Jere before returning his eyes to Cameron. He was disgusted by what Jere had implied was happening between them, but then he remembered what happened to his first lover. "Did you know that man?"

With a monotone voice, Cameron answered, "That was Jere Wentworth. He's married to Harold Wentworth."

Alessandró was about to continue his spell, but he heard others coming. "Dammit. I'll have to do this later." He rushed away.

After a moment, Cameron's phone rang bringing him out of his daze. He was confused for a short moment before shaking off what just happened. Answering his phone, he shared, "I'm heading to my car now."

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

"Why were you after Cameron?" Celeste questioned fearing André may have succeeded in ruining her son's life. The things she witnessed in her dreams and visions replayed in her mind.

Alessandró swiftly warned, "Do not jump the gun here." Remembering how Maddalena mentioned him by name, he paternally added, "My son, Dario, asked me an important question and I am getting to his answer first." He looked to Dario and gave him a wink.

Knowing Cameron was in a jail cell, Dario cut in, "No. You should answer Celeste's question. Why did you ruin his life?"

With some annoyance, Alessandró revealed, "In short, I needed help on my experiment. When I discovered who Cameron truly was, I kept tabs on him. I began putting my blood into Cameron's system at an early age thanks to a crisis I created when Maxine was traveling with him overseas. Fortunately, Cameron and I have the same blood type."

Alessandró suddenly stopped talking. "I am now getting too far ahead. I must return to my story. Jere Wentworth – Earl is actually his first name. I discovered it that night I attacked him." Crossing his arms, he turned to EJ. "You're fortunate Earl had to die… or perhaps I am."

EJ didn't respond. He was trying to figure out how he could fix this. How he could go back in time – change everything. His father managed to do many things. Time travel had to be possible.

"I followed Earl back to his place and found him getting ready for a dinner party," Alessandró continued.

Hearing this, Chad realized aloud, "The dinner honoring Maxine." He and Will didn't attend because they slowed down their return from their honeymoon.

With disturbing glee, Alessandró shared, "I hung Earl nicely and made sure to follow the same plans as my mother since E was a correct guess as well." He picked up a marker and wrote E's in the fifth and ninth spaces. "After a while, it came time for the next victim. It wasn't my intent really, but I found myself spying on you, Chad, with your Will, and you, Dario, with your Sonny. Seeing you guys together reminded me of my love. I needed connection – something I had closed myself off from for so long.

"I went to Beefcakes and met an attractive man named Greg. We seemed to have a nice connection, so we went to his place for a night-cap."

* * *

 _Friday, October 14th, 2016_

* * *

As soon as he closed the front door of his apartment, Greg moved on Alessandró to feel him up again. "You are fucking hot!"

Alessandró really appreciated the attention. It had been so long since he touched another man in this way. "I hope I'm more to you than that," he released before leaning in to kiss Greg.

Greg moved his head back, so Alessandró wouldn't kiss him. When Alessandró tried again, he took a few steps back and said, "I know we talked about me wanting to keep a secret relationship with you, but, honestly, I really just want to fuck… with no romantic feelings or attachments."

Alessandró began to see red. "What… what about the words we shared in that place… at Beefcakes."

"You can't be surprised," Greg said almost laughing. "So… is this happening or not?"

Unable to control his anger, Alessandró balled his fist and hit Greg hard enough to knock him out. Realizing what he had just done, he rushed over to the closet and found a black robe. "Greg starts with a G. It's the first mistake." He needed to grab his bag of supplies. It was time to hang his next victim.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

Alessandró's anger showed as if he was still in that room with Greg. "I was so enraged I couldn't find someone to connect with, but I couldn't allow that rage to distract me from what I was doing. I had killed two people in Salem, and I needed to take care of a problem." His eyes menacingly moved to Celeste. "I couldn't allow your visions to get in the way of my game."

"You truly are a monster," Dario interjected. "I never imagined it could be this bad."

With a smirk, Alessandró warned, "Get used to it. We share the same blood."

Chad swiftly raised his voice to claim, "Dario would never become anyone like you, André."

Alessandró laughed it off and drew a head on his hangman game. "After I kidnapped Celeste, I ran into a French boy named Mathieu in Salem. Unfortunately, I didn't get his name until after I attacked him in a back alley. Mathieu wanted to back out because he was in love with someone else."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Alessandró shared, "This upset me, so I attacked him. When Mathieu revealed his name, I realized his name began with the same letter as my mother's. I couldn't kill two M's.

"I was forced to let Mathieu run away that night, but I continued to torment him until he eventually committed suicide. That solved my problem." Alessandró reminisced on how he killed himself to frame Shawn Brady. His smile grew as he loved playing this game.

Dario was rendered silent hearing this. He thought about how André destroyed so many lives just to play a game.

EJ couldn't take this anymore. He felt powerless to change their situation, but he also didn't want to hear André's story. "Stop. We don't want to hear this disgusting trash."

"That's too bad," Alessandró playfully lamented. "You will listen to me because I have the control. You are my captive audience." Clasping his hands together, he took a deep breath before saying, "Once again, I have rushed ahead in my story by sharing how I dealt with Mathieu. Let's discuss my uncle. Stefano chose to live at the Blake mansion because of the connection my son, Alessandro, formed with the family Stefano decided to waste his time with. Stefano wanted to spy on the Blakes… I did as well, truthfully. I figured I could use any and all information in Salem to my advantage. I only wish I could have gotten to Ezra.

"I digress. Delphi was an interesting person to toy with. She helped me have the most fun while protecting my secret. There was a time when Zedekiah Pittman, my next victim, arrived to the Blake mansion to speak with Peter and Kristen. He froze up when he saw Delphi and me, and Delphi believed Zedekiah had uncovered a secret she was keeping about the drug business in Salem. She asked Stefano as Alessandro to tail Zedekiah. Stefano wanted the information Zedekiah had. I did, too. But it turns out, he was actually a problem for me… I followed Zedekiah to _The Salem Spectator_."

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 25th, 2016_

* * *

Stopping Zedekiah from entering _The Salem Spectator_ building, Alessandró had him tied up outside. It was late. Everyone had left the building. "Why did you come here?" he questioned when Zedekiah came to.

Zedekiah remained quiet as he tried to read the situation he just woke up to. Seeing Alessandró, he remembered when he interrupted his conversation with Delphi. He should have been more careful on his way over here.

Though he found Zedekiah familiar, Alessandró decided to ask, "Who are you?"

It was obvious Alessandró's question confused Zedekiah. "We already know each other. I'm Zed. I work closely with Kristen."

Figuring more was happening here, Alessandró released, "Right. I know who you are, but I needed to know if you are working for someone else. I will take you to talk to Peter and Kristen, so you can tell them what you wanted to discuss with them earlier."

"It's not important anymore," Zedekiah quickly replied.

Alessandró crossed his arms. "I find that hard to believe. I know you were on your way to talk to Jennifer Horton."

Wanting this over, Zedekiah claimed, "I know I was wrong now. It was a misunderstanding about the kid who was found dead at his apartment."

Alessandró suddenly remembered why he found Zedekiah so familiar. Zedekiah was at Beefcakes the night he met Greg… he was going to tell Kristen, Peter, and Jennifer that he saw him there. Beginning to untie the ropes from Zedekiah's arms, he flirted. "I'll untie you, but we can take the rope and have fun later back at my room. It gets kind of lonely at the Blake manor."

Pulled into Alessandró's charm, Zedekiah commented, "I knew I saw you at the club. I never pegged you to be a player on my team. I'm down for a night cap."

Once he had untied Zedekiah's hand, Alessandró used the rope to wrap it around Zedekiah's neck. He began to choke him out. "We could have had fun if you had said hi to me that night instead of Greg. It's so unfortunate for you… and for me."

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

"I hung Zedekiah there because I didn't want him to connect me with Greg." Alessandró drew a line under the head on the hangman game. "Zedekiah was a failed guess. I dressed him a black robe similar to the one I covered Greg's body, but I made sure to leave the robe open enough so it only covered his hands and his legs. I also placed a blank mask on his face.

"To take care of Delphi, I sent her a message claiming I lost Zedekiah. I moved on and tried to get to Cameron, but my time in control of Alessandro's body was limited because I couldn't tip Stefano off to what I was doing. My uncle had already caught on to small time lapses and had contacted Rolf, so I needed to play this carefully.

"I also managed to listen in on conversations pertaining to the police being close to a possible lead. Once again, Delphi managed to deliver more fun to keep Stefano preoccupied while handing me an opportunity to continue my game of hangman. Delphi was concerned because she received a letter stating that if she didn't prove she was not responsible for killing Zedekiah, a tape would be sent to the news station. Stefano, in my son's body, promised her he would get the tape for her.

"I wanted the tape for myself in case I needed to blackmail Delphi in the future. Unfortunately, the lawyers sent it to the news station where Jack Deveraux works. I dressed as a postal worker to retrieve the package before it could be opened. This is when I met the very handsome and youthful Noël."

* * *

 _Friday, October 28th, 2016_

* * *

Noël handed the package to Alessandró with a curious look on his face. "Why didn't they send the guy who made the mistake in the first place?"

Alessandró adjusted his cap down and pushed his sunglasses against his face. "He has other packages he needs to deliver in a timely fashion. Thank you for your help. I am glad no one opened the vey confidential package." With the way Noël seemed suspicious, he figured he should leave before the young man asked more questions.

Noël swiftly walked from behind his tall desk. "Wait. I've seen you before. At R7… you had on a cap and shades there, too."

Noël was an attractive man. Alessandró didn't trust him and knew he had to play this right. "I thought you looked familiar. Would you like to meet later? We can get to know each other better."

"I'm game," Noël said first, but then he added, "…I want to meet in a public place because I heard about the murders… no offense."

When Noël handed him his business card, Alessandró charmingly assured, "No offense taken. I understand. I believe safety is always best." He placed Noël's card in his back pocket and exited the news station building as Saunders entered. Alessandró overheard Saunders ask Noël about the package.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

With a sigh that showed he was slightly disappointed with how things played out, Alessandró shared, "Noël and I made plans for dinner that night, but I managed to track down where Noël lived. I met him there before he could leave."

The disappointment suddenly changed to a small conniving grin. "I tied him up and toyed with him for some time. Noël wanted to get free and told me about Saunders asking for the package as well. He truly believed that would help him survive the night.

"I hung him in the backyard. Noël's fence was quite high, so it took some time before his body was discovered." Alessandró turned to the whiteboard and said, "Noël was a correct guess…" He wrote an N on the second line of his hangman puzzle.

"The night I killed Noël, I was able to get to Cameron, but it came with its complications. After I left Noël's home, Stefano woke up and took control of Alessandro's body once more. Confused, he ran down the street and found Cameron getting into his car. Maxine, Cameron's adoptive mother, lives close by. Stefano called Cameron 'son', which confused my mulatto cousin. That's how my parents would describe him. That's why Stefano sent him away in the first place.

"Stefano than explained how he managed to take control of Alessandro's body. He shared something was wrong. He wanted Cameron to help him get answers. He needed him to take him to see EJ."

Noting how his cousin's voice seemed to get louder and angrier, Chad interrupted André's story to say, "You ruined Cameron's life! He did not deserve what you did to him!"

Alessandró returned, "I didn't deserve the hell I was given. None of us did, but we are cursed because of who we are. I am in a better position because I can control how the curse impacts everyone. I own the curse now."

"You are the curse!" Renée shouted. "You are the one who ruined everything. You destroyed the DiMera empire – the family – with your jealousy and need to be someone – someone else."

Alessandró's smile returned, but it was bigger. He traded glances with Tony and Renée. They truly believed they were better than everyone in this room. If only Renée knew the plan Stefano had in place when he sent his will to her. "The DiMera family didn't truly want me. They didn't want me for me, so why should I care about the damage done? It's just fun anyway. I know you like to have fun, Renée. Are you enjoying the show?"

Marco didn't appreciate the way André eyed Renée. "You're on borrowed time once more, André. We will end you for good."

Alessandró immediately laughed. "You have no idea what is coming."

Celeste suddenly felt cold as she sensed a dark shadow move over everyone. "André… what is coming?" She feared this had to do with Cameron.

Moving on with his story, Alessandró ignored Celeste's question. "I managed to regain control of Alessandro's body before Cameron could help Stefano. I then succeeded in getting Cameron's mind under my control. I had everything set. Anytime I needed him to accomplish something, I simply had to play or hum a few notes from the Swan Lake theme in reverse. It definitely helped he worked at a hospital. I caused Cameron to forget everything Stefano shared and sent him on his way.

"I returned to the Blake mansion and made Stefano believe he had dreamed the entire night. I managed to slip away unnoticed once more."

Alessandró crossed his arms and groaned, "Unfortunately, the fun with Delphi had to end because she had finally made the connection that I was in fact the killer. Not me… but Alessandro… but it was still the same. To toy with her mind, I sent Cameron to make his first kill. Unfortunately and perhaps fortunately, Cameron failed – possibly due to someone connected to Cameron. Yes, Delphi survived, but she was comatose.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to use the fact that she saw Cameron's face to my advantage or if I should just have the job completed. I chose to decide on her fate later because I had other plans as well as a few problems which required my focus. I had Cameron drug Sonny and needed to check on the progress there."

Dario shook his head and remembered how he believed Alex and Ignazio were responsible. "You did the same to my sister, Arianna, didn't you?" He recalled how he and Chad actually discussed Alessandro possibly playing a role. They were partially correct.

With a proud nod, Alessandró smiled, "Smart boy. I simply wanted to cover all my bases. I realized I could tie this all to the drug ring in Salem if I found that card necessary to play." Returning to what he wanted to focus on, he said, "As I mentioned, there were problems I needed to sort."

"I had to focus on Mathieu and Bailey Saunders. I couldn't kill Mathieu because of my game. In my wandering around Salem, I witnessed the way Sonny treated Mathieu." Placing his hand next to his mouth like he was going to tell Dario a secret, he enthused, "Perhaps it was the drugs or withdrawal, or maybe it was Sonny's hatred for a pathetic man who can't take a hint. Either way, it made things easier for me. I convinced Mathieu that if he truly wanted to haunt Sonny there was one thing he could do – kill himself and make it look like it connected to the serial killings."

The way his father talked about Sonny truly bothered Dario. He wanted to challenge him any way he could because he didn't want to believe any of this was possible. "Why would Mathieu do that if he wouldn't get to witness Sonny's reaction?"

With a confident chuckle, Alessandró ignored his son and, instead, boasted, "I knew it would keep the cops busy with nothing that mattered. It worked out perfectly because Bailey, Victor's head of security, needed to die as well. He would not forget about that damn package connected to Zedekiah and managed to track it down. The man forced my hand."

Alessandró's confidence seemed to waiver as he showed some anxiety on his face. "I figured this would bring Victor Kiriakis further into the fold, so I had to tread more carefully. I had to throw the cops off once again, so I did some digging on who I could kill next to confuse them. They were already confused by Delphi's attack since she didn't fit the MO they created for me. They were unaware of how I killed my mother before coming to Salem. Sometimes those fools are so easy to confuse and control.

"I needed someone who wouldn't connect back to me or Cameron... to a point. During my visits to the gay clubs and bars, I had a few run-ins with a young man named Travis Wayne who had this charade of claiming to be Chad DiMera."

Chad recognized Travis's name. He was the one the family hired to stand in as his body double after Will's attack on the pier. He felt sick to his stomach because he wondered if he ruined this guys' life because of the mistake he made in coming out the way he did.

Alessandró noted the demeanor of each member of his audience. He was really enjoying this show. "Travis Wayne frequented gay clubs pretending to be Chad, a gay man, so he could pick up visiting women by claiming he had never had sex with a female. He told them he was curious and open to the experience. The man was truly pathetic, but I have to respect his game because he had it easy. He prowled on women who were visiting and had no ties to Salem. He wouldn't have to see them again." With his eyes on Chad, he commented, "Don't worry cousin. I know you're not exactly gay. You're more pansexual. I completely understand you."

Chad cringed and had to look away.

"Travis was very open about his plan with me. I told him I was playing the same game with women…"

"Like my mother?" Dario interrupted his father.

Alessandró grinned as he began to reminisce. "Isobel… your mother was truly a special woman, but we don't have time to discuss our affair, Dario. Today is not that day." Clearing his throat, he acted as if the exchange with his son didn't happen. "Travis shared it helped he could use Chad's celebrity to his advantage and even admitted he had pictures of Chad and Will in his wallet and apartment to fool the women. And with that admission, I had my fake suspect."

Darting his eyes to Chad once more, Alessandró's wicked grin grew. "I know how much you hated or maybe still hate Charles. You two detested each other and I had the pleasure of witnessing an encounter between you. He had to be the next to go." Turning toward the white board, he drew another stick arm on the body of his hangman game. "Charles was ambushed in his home and quickly hung on a tree. The C in his name was a bad guess. His face was covered with a blank mask while a robe was put on to cover his legs only.

"The police were truly thrown with this death. They brought in the mayor because she had shared some words with the man before his death. Charles had made quite a few people angry. The cops were so hungry they decided to look at everyone as a suspect. They even looked to Ignazio when I called in a tip to pit my son and father against each other. I couldn't have them figuring out my secret."

Chad already felt guilty about Travis, so hearing what happened to his step-father only made him feel more responsible for this. Charles's death was his fault. He turned to EJ and noted his brother couldn't look away from Jade's lifeless body. He needed to stop this. Hearing this was only causing more damage and killing their spirits.

Before Chad could interrupt Alessandró, Celeste managed to catch his attention and shake her head. She mouthed slowly, "We need to know how André did this." Internally, she reflected on how they had to keep André talking so they would have a better chance of surviving this. She could feel Theo trying to connect to her to find them. "André," she spoke aloud. "I want to know what you did to my son. You forced him to attack and murder others. I must know if your plans for Cameron are over."

Keeping his answer simple, Alessandró stated, "Not yet." With a smirk, he returned to the telling of his journey. "With Charles out of the way, it was time to set up Travis to make it seem as though he killed Charles and the other gay men since he was jealous of Will and Chad. He wanted their lives. He wanted to be gay and popular. All that power!

"I didn't receive the same acceptance that Will and Chad received when I was forced out." Alessandró shook his head as he digressed. "I decorated Travis's apartment, which happened to be in the same complex as Greg's, with more memorabilia of Will and Chad and hung Travis on a tree. The police were distracted with Travis, but they quickly saw through the set up in a day. Fortunately, you and Will arrived from your small tour just in time to distract them further.

"The police were already suspicious of Will's tormented friend, Tad, whom Stefano had in his custody before he transferred himself into Alessandro, but with Charles, Bailey, and Travis dead there were more possible suspects. The investigation was in complete chaos. My plan was working.

"Then Stefano happened. My uncle got in the way. He was romancing Kate. That manipulating and cunning bitch picked up on the fact that Alessandro was not himself. At the Salem Inn, Stefano felt the desire to reveal everything to Kate and even wanted to tell her about his issues with lost time. I couldn't allow this, so after they made love, Kate went downstairs while Stefano fell asleep. I managed to take control of my son's body before Kate returned to the room."

* * *

 _Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

Sitting on a bed in one of the Salem Inn rooms, Alessandró waited for Kate to return. He smiled because this moment reminded him of the time he faked Renée's death. "Out of pain, I will always find a way to have fun," he spoke under his breath.

The door opened and closed. Kate had entered the room with a drink in her hand. "You're awake."

Alessandró stood up and moved towards Kate. "I was cold. Are you cold?"

Kate adjusted her button-up sweater over her shoulders after placing her drink on a nearby dresser. "I am fine, but you know how much I enjoy heat," she flirted.

"You enjoy playing with fire," Alessandró stated as he thought of his mother.

Confused, Kate tilted her head and questioned, "Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand."

Alessandró continued to move closer to Kate with one of his hands behind his back. "Come here. Let's play with fire together. See who can outlast the other."

Kate smiled and moved closer to Alessandró . "Never underestimate the resilience of a woman."

When Kate was close enough, Alessandró grabbed her, turned her around, and placed a rope around her neck to choke her out. When Kate stopped struggling, he moved her to the bathroom where he had everything set to hang her. "The bathroom ceilings of this suite work out perfectly."

After he had taken care of Kate's body, Alessandró returned to the bed to lay down. He laughed as he imagined how Stefano would handle finding his Katerina dead.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

"My decision to kill Kate was too impulsive," Alessandró admitted. "If I had thought it out, I would have just brought her here to be with Celeste and Tony, but I can't undo what has been done. I don't have _that_ kind of power… no one does."

Alessandró took a step towards Jade's body and looked at it. "Killing Kate put a target on my back. It also placed one on Cameron. I didn't know Cameron was at the Salem Inn that night as well. Since there were rumblings of her coming out of the coma, I sent him to finish the job with Delphi, and then, to really hit the police department, I sent Cameron to kill Ian, the commissioner's brother, while I was in their custody. I got to Cameron just in time.

"Commissioner Blackburn needed to be sidelined before he figured everything out," Alessandró complained before looking to the whiteboard. "His smarts were definitely a threat. The fact that he is an outsider who isn't necessarily controlled by his emotions and didn't have much connection in Salem helped him get close. If I had known his actual first name began with an I, I would have just killed him instead of his brother." He placed Ds on the third and sixth lines for Delphi and a letter I on the seventh line from Ian's name. He then drew two legs to represent Kate's and Travis's deaths. "It's too bad Delphi's death wasn't completed by hanging but suffocation had to do."

Though she needed Alessandró to talk, Celeste struggled in hearing André discuss the things he caused Cameron to do.

"Did you only kill Joselyn to get to us – to remind my mother of how you took her from Tony?" Marco questioned remembering the fact that Renée found a raven feather in Joselyn's pocket.

Shocked by Marco's question, Tony asked for verification. "Joselyn is dead?"

Alessandró looked to Marco. "I didn't plan to kill Joselyn just to remind Renée of how I took her life from Tony and the life she wanted, but I had to because Joselyn uncovered Cameron's part in setting up Sonny and was really fanning the flames of the fire under Cameron. She also came to the realization that I am alive. She placed that raven feather in her own pocket. I had to kill her."

In complete shock, Dario questioned, "Why did you want to ruin Sonny's life?"

Nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, Alessandró simply stated, "I need things to be a certain way depending on how I decide to go."

"Stop being so vague," Chad demanded. "We are tired of your games. We're all here now. What are you trying to do?"

Alessandró immediately waved his finger at Chad. "You do not run anything here. I didn't plan for you to get here so soon, but Stefano got in the way once again. I believe Stefano had ulterior motives in telling Victor about what he was able to accomplish in taking over Alessandro's body other than offering Victor the chance to live. Yes, Victor's body is dying, but I believe Stefano knew Victor would do something in case Stefano lost control again. I tried to kill Victor, but nothing went to plan. The police got there before I could finish everything."

Shaking his head, Alessandró complained, "After I had Cameron take care of Joselyn, Stefano took control and tried to warn you and your brother about what had happened."

* * *

 _Monday, November 28th, 2016_

* * *

Alessandró stopped shaking his head and looked directly into the mirror in front of him. His eyes changed suddenly and just as fast, he grabbed the heavy lamp and swiftly hit Chad and EJ on their heads knocking them out. "Sorry boys, but Stefano is out of commission." Looking over EJ and Chad's bodies, he smirked, "No one is getting in the way of what I need to accomplish before I shed this skin." He looked towards the study when he heard ringing coming from that direction. "It appears we aren't alone."

With the lamp still in his hand, Alessandró quietly moved into the study as fast as he could hoping to surprise the unexpected guest. Once he entered the room, he scanned it to see no one in plain sight. "Someone is hiding," he whispered to himself. He stepped towards one of the secret hiding places in the room, and with glee, said, "This is enjoyable!"

The bookcase Dario slipped through suddenly opened causing him to fall back. He dropped his phone on the floor. Alessandró appeared with the most wicked smile Dario had ever seen.

"Figlio, I know this place inside and out. There is no way you can hide from me." Alessandró raised the stone lamp and hit Dario on the head knocking him out. "This is working out perfectly," he laughed as he leaned against the wall to study Dario's unconscious body. He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him; the expression on his face suddenly changed to one of anger. "Stefano. You have forced me to speed everything up. I will find a way to be rid of you forever. You won't see it coming."

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

* * *

Alessandró cringed due to his incomplete hangman game. He tried to move past it as he said, "Here we are now. My initial plan did not include killing those specific people or using Cameron to kill others. That bit was just for some much-needed fun and entertainment. I only needed to experiment on Cameron to see if my larger plan would work."

When Celeste and the others questioned what his bigger plan was, Alessandró smirked and squealed, "You'll have to wait and see."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: We Could Be the Real Deal – Tuesday, November 29th, 2016**

 **D** ario was in trouble, and Sonny struggled in working through the many thoughts and ideas running through his mind. He had grabbed Theo's hand to get answers on Victor's health. He wondered if he should do the same for Dario.

Inside of his grandmother's apartment, Theo continued his attempts to sense Jade's life. "I can't feel her at all. It's like I'm being blocked from her celestial essence."

Lexie wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't want her son to give up hope. "Maybe we can try a different way to connect with your grandma so she can connect with you."

Theo closed his eyes and tried to connect but it wasn't working. "There's this darkness that is just too much. I don't understand it. It's powerful."

Will kneeled down in front of Theo. With an encouraging tone in his voice, he offered, "Grab my hand. Maybe you can connect through me. Maybe you can find Chad." He needed to feel his husband again.

The way Theo eyed Will's hand showed he was hesitant. "I don't really have control of my gift," he shamefully admitted. "It has control of me."

"Carver, you can do this," Ciara encouraged Theo.

Theo eyed Ciara for a moment before grabbing Will's hand. "I'll try."

Following Ignazio into the kitchen, Sonny noticed Dario's brother had his phone out. "Who are you working with?" he accusingly questioned.

Ignazio calmly held his phone to his side to face Sonny. "Working with?"

Sonny moved closer so he could stand directly in front of Ignazio. "You were about to call someone and warn them we are on their trail. You're working with Alessandro or your dad. He asked you to keep tabs on us, right?" If Alex was capable of betraying him, Ignazio had to be guilty of something.

Looking down, Ignazio placed his phone in his pocket. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Sonny. "I know you don't trust me. The voices in my head remind me daily why I am not to be trusted. To be honest, I wish I was working with my father because then I would know where my brother and the others are currently being held. You may not believe me, but I want to find Dario and bring him home to you where he belongs. I have no idea what our father has planned for him, but it cannot be good."

Sonny turned his body because he couldn't face Ignazio anymore. Not only did he share in Ignazio's fear, but he also recognized why he was pushing this guilt on Ignazio. He was trying to escape his own. He needed Ignazio to be guilty so he could attempt to clear his own conscience. Emotionally breaking, he released, "Yesterday was his birthday and I…"

Keeping his distance, Ignazio interjected, "You will see Dario again. This is all a mistake. This isn't real. He will be okay." He found doubt telling him hope was pointless no matter how hard he tried to convince himself everything would be okay.

"I should check in with Theo and the others," Sonny decided swallowing his pain. He couldn't stand to be alone with Ignazio anymore.

Outside, Sami continued to call Jade's cellphone. Voicemail picked up again, but she couldn't leave anymore messages because Jade's inbox was full due to Sami's previous messages. Tears fell down her face as she wondered if it was too late. "EJ…"

Sami's phone began to ring. She immediately answered. "Hello…"

"Sami," Hope urgently greeted her niece.

Sami wondered why Hope was calling. "Hope?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Hoping for good news, Joy finally made it to the dean's office to find Qamar waiting for her. "Did you get a meeting with the dean?"

Qamar gave Joy an uneasy look. "No. I found out Dean Winchester plans to be out for the rest of the semester due to a family emergency. His secretary said something came up out of the blue." He didn't like this news at all.

Joy realized why she found the dean's parking space empty this morning. "Maybe it's a clue that something has happened to T and Carter."

Fearing that T and Carter could be in trouble, Qamar decided, "I'll call my sister so she can tell Gabi." He knew his sister felt restless over T.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting in one of the hospital waiting rooms, a restless Jack stood up and volunteered to grab food for Jennifer and their son. Jen had already told him what she wanted, so he moved over to JJ. "What are you hungry for?"

JJ sighed and sat back in the blue uncomfortable chair. He wasn't aware that his dad had asked a question or was even standing in front of him.

Jack caught on that his son was somewhere else mentally. "JJ… did you hear me?"

Still no response.

Waiving his hand in front of his son's face, Jack finally managed to grab JJ's attention. "You okay?"

JJ made eye contact with Jack. "Oh. Sorry. What did you say?"

Jack took a seat next to his son. "I announced I am heading to the cafeteria and was taking orders. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," JJ answered first before revealing, "I'm okay, but Jade's not. She's missing. I can't get in touch with her."

Sensing his son felt responsible for his friend, Jack softly sighed before saying, "I know Abby still needs our attention, but that doesn't mean your mother and I can't be here for you, too."

Having heard JJ and Jack's conversation, Jen joined in by sitting on the other side of her son. "We're here for you, JJ."

JJ reflected on the distance he felt from his parents and sister when he got out of rehab. He felt a tad overwhelmed by the fact that they were sitting next to him. His thoughts went to Abby and Josh's situation as well as his friendships with Qamar, Jade, and Joy. "I feel like I'm failing everyone. I'm tired of feeling that way."

Jennifer placed her hand on JJ's and assured him. "You're not failing anyone. You're here and you care. Your heart is so big, JJ."

Agreeing with Jen, Jack concurred, "Your mom is right. I know what you're feeling, and it sucks when we beat ourselves up because we can't control things. I know you liked therapy before. Do you think you may want to start again? Not that you can't talk to your mom and me."

JJ nodded his head after exhaling deeply. "I think therapy would help me in congruence with my NA meetings. I need to be better for my family, my friends, and to myself. I know I shouldn't hide anymore."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at André's hideout, Marco noticed his mother was very still and hadn't spoken a word. Marco tried to grab her attention by calling out to her, but she didn't respond. "Mom… what's wrong? Say something."

"Your mother is fine," Alessandró declared wanting everyone's attention again. "Don't worry. Your mother has simply put herself in a catatonic-like state. She learned how to do that while I held her captive all those years ago. She will wake up soon. I have witnessed it many times."

EJ continually played Jade's death in his head trying to make sense of it. He didn't want to believe it, but then he recognized there was a strangeness in how it played out. When André tried to inject his sister with the syringe, it seemed like something or someone invisible was trying to stop him.

That's when it hit EJ. He should have realized this sooner, but he was overcome by the grief of losing his sister. He knew what he needed to do. Looking to Alessandró, he began to speak to him as if he were Stefano. "Father. You said you returned to Salem to help the family – help us get what we want."

When EJ gave everyone else a look to follow his lead, Celeste, Dario, and Tony followed suit by speaking to Alessandró as if he were Stefano. Chad struggled in joining in because he didn't know what to say to the man he hated so much. He didn't know if he had anything to say to him.

Alessandró turned to face the others with confusion. "What are you doing?" He suddenly began to feel light-headed. He didn't understand how he was losing control.

When Alessandr **ó** collapsed on the stone concrete ground, everyone got quiet again. Alessandr **o** eventually came to; confusion covered his face. "What has happened? Where am I?" He noticed the others were chained and immediately sprang into action. "I will set you free."

"Father," EJ spoke. "André has taken us hostage and has killed numerous people by hypnotizing Cameron."

Processing how he had failed Cameron, Alessandro searched for keys to unlock the chains. "I apologize for bringing this darkness on you. I can now see this is my legacy." Since he couldn't find a key, he grabbed a long solid steel bar he could use to break the chains. "I will try to do this quickly."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

With bars separating them, Chelsea struggled keeping eye contact with Cameron. Every time she looked at him, she pictured him killing her grandmother. She was aware of the fact that he was at the Salem Inn the night Kate died, and that made her struggle harder. Moving her hair behind her ears, she released, "I know this has to be such a confusing time and difficult place for you."

Cameron couldn't look at Chelsea either. This was a nightmare he wished he could wake up from. "I… I don't understand this. I don't understand how I did this."

Chelsea wished she understood this fully. She recognized the man in front of her was not the killer. She wanted to talk to the man inside Cameron – the one who did this – and wondered if there was a way to bring that man out. She wanted answers, but she didn't have the time or the luxury to get answers in this moment. Maxine and Diego asked her to visit with her boyfriend to help him. She could tell by just his voice alone he was lost in all this. "You didn't. You're not responsible. Someone made you do this."

"But my hands…" Cameron cringed as tears began to fall down his face. "I close my eyes and I can see my hands doing these awful things. I don't even know how you can be in here with me. You don't have to be here." Delphi, Ignazio, Alessandro, Charles, and Joselyn were haunting his dreams, but nothing was clear.

Chelsea tried to look at Cameron again, but it was still difficult. "I don't have to be here, but I choose to be. Cameron. You can't push people away. You have to fight this and get better. It's not fair that you're here, but don't let that keep you here. Stefano did this or he's connected somehow. He has that reach."

Cameron reflected on how Stefano seemed ashamed of his existence before he was born. "He made me a killer." Shaking his head in defeat, he said, "You don't have to stay."

"I'm not leaving."

"I mean with me…" Cameron clarified. "This relationship… the damage… you don't have to stay… be with me."

Chelsea remained quiet. She wasn't sure what to do or say.

Sami arrived to the station with Ciara to find Bo, Hope, JT, and Barb waiting for them. "We got here as fast as we could."

As Hope checked on Ciara, Bo informed his niece, "Rolf told us he would call back, but he wants to talk to you."

"I'll take the call," Sami immediately answered. "Anything to find out where Alessandró – I mean André has everyone. I…"

Marlena suddenly entered and rushed over to Sami. "I had no clue about what happened. Where is Will?"

Sami looked to her mom and could see she had caught on to the latest events. "Will, Lexie, Sonny, and the others are on their way here."

With panic written all over her face, Marlena shared, "I think John has been kidnapped with the others."

"That is not the case," John countered as he walked over. When Marlena rushed over to embrace him, he explained, "I got caught up in a meeting after arriving to Salem. I didn't get a chance to call." He needed to talk to his wife about his conversation with Gustavo, but he knew that would have to wait. Sami was there.

Marlena was overjoyed as she praised, "I'm just so happy you weren't kidnapped." She went in for another long kiss.

JT leaned into Ciara and whispered, "Seeing Marlena and John together is so disturbing, but I can't look away."

Ciara smirked as she shared, "It's because they are the most self-involved self-named heroes of Salem." Looking away, she changed focus by commenting, "I heard you added hero points to your belt."

Shrugging his shoulders, JT replied, "I only talked to my great-uncle for the first time. Did Theo come through?"

With a confident nod, Ciara answered, "I haven't counted Carver out yet. He's the real deal."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Standing on the stone porch of the Winchester Manor, Gabi gave Manny an anxious nod while saying, "Thanks for coming with me to talk to T's parents." She knew Justin wouldn't see this as a good move, but she didn't care. She needed to find her son and T.

Before Manny could say anything, the front door opened. T's parents stood on the other side with Carter in Mrs. Winchester's arms. "Can we help you?"

As soon as Carter saw Gabi, he reached out hoping to jump in her arms. "Mama!"

When Gabi reached for her son, Mrs. Winchester quickly reacted by calling the nanny over to take Carter away. Gabi tried to go after him, but T's parents stood in the way. "Sorry, but we're not inviting you inside."

"Give me back my son!" Gabi demanded. "Where is T?"

Mr. Winchester crossed his arms over his chest. "We had our son committed after he signed over his parental rights to us." They hoped they could frame him for the hangings, but Cameron being arrested got in the way.

Gabi tried to charge past them, but Manny pulled her back. He didn't want her to make things worse. "You won't keep me away from my son."

Stepping up to Gabi, Mrs. Winchester dusted her hands together with pride. "We've won, Gabi. Your adoption of Carter is null and void. You have no rights here. My husband and I can start over with our new son."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Alessandro worked with his son, EJ, to release him from his chains first, but it was taking longer than expected. Placing his hand over his head suddenly, he complained, "I'm feeling faint all of a sudden."

Fearing what that could mean, EJ encouraged, "Fight it."

Unfortunately, Alessandr **o** collapsed before Alessandr **ó** took control once again. Taking the steel bar from EJ, he threw it back. "Nice try, but I have learned better ways to suppress Stefano and Alessandro to the back. It's time to finish my fun experiment and move on to my main plan."

"What are you going to do with us?" Marco questioned. His mother was still in her quiet catatonic state.

Intertwining his fingers with excitement, Alessandró announced, "I guess it's time for the big reveal… I plan to take control of one of your bodies. _The_ Alessandro will be my last victim, so Stefano will die with him." He looked to the board and commented, "Alessandro will be the A, but it is too bad I didn't get to Rex. He and Cassie were created to replace me since Stefano couldn't control me anymore. That lucky bastard is keeping me from completing my hangman game."

Alessandró then looked to Renée. "Renée begins with the letter R. I could finish my game…"

"Leave my mother alone," Marco demanded.

"Chill," Alessandró laughed. "I have no interest in taking over your mother's body or killing her because that would be too easy. Maybe I'll get Rex later in my new body. Find a nice garden to hang him." He began to walk down in a line parallel to his hostages.

He stopped at Celeste. "Celeste. Frankie. I always wondered what it would be like to live as a woman – especially a woman of color. So much strength and uncharted power."

Unafraid, Celeste looked directly into Alessandró's eyes. "You have no idea what power truly is."

Alessandró took a few steps and stopped at Tony. "Anthony. The original face – the face I had surgery to replace my own. I believed life would be better, but that was a load of shit."

Another step and Alessandró now stood in front of EJ. "I fondly recall when I courted Samantha before you entered the picture, dear cousin. Sami is a feisty one. The more children she has, the stronger she becomes. I could tap into that power in your body, EJ."

EJ glared at his demented cousin and argued, "Without a doubt, Samantha would know something was wrong."

Moving onto Chad, Alessandró's smile changed somewhat. "I must say, Chad, that your husband is quite attractive. I've seen Will Horton's body. I could do so many things to such a beautiful boy. I know Will loves you so much. His blue eyes tell the truth every time." His eyes suddenly lit up as he realized, "I would also get to hang my own ornament during Horton Christmas Eve! Perhaps I will dance with it on Tom's and Alice's graves!"

"Fuck you!" Chad released without hesitation.

Now standing in front of his son, Alessandró looked to Dario and said, "The blood is strong with you, and you have that Kiriakis connection if I can get Sonny to marry me… though I'm unsure if Sonny will get in the way of what I want to ultimately do."

Alessandró simply turned to Marco. "You were Stefano's original choice, but Alessandro was in the right place at the wrong time. You are Stefano's grandson and you have a special strength within you that I could use."

Cutting in, EJ questioned, "How are you hoping to succeed here when we will remember this conversation?" He feared his cousin would kill the ones he did not choose.

"Let me remind you," Alessandró began. "I have experimented with memory for ages. I have something that will help you forget the past twenty plus hours." He began to pace back and forth as he declared, "It's time to dwindle down my choices." He stopped walking when he came to his first cut. "Tony, I don't want to live as you because your life will be a mess after you get out of here. Renée and Anna are truly anything but fun to deal with."

Tony thought about how he was having an affair with Renée while living with Anna. Though he dreaded having to face the two women again, he definitely preferred dealing with them over André.

Alessandró was ready for his next cut. "Dario, I cannot choose you because I may need you on the outside later… since you're my son and all." Turning to Marco, he announced, "I can't choose you either because you are Renée and Tony's son. On that fact alone, I should pass… but then I wonder if I could be your father… no… I still cannot choose you." He looked to the final three: Celeste, EJ, and Chad. "I wonder who will host me next…"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Back at the Salem PD, Hope glanced at her beeping watch and wondered, "I wonder what is taking Rolf so long?"

Martin was watching the time as well. "I hope this isn't a game." He hated they were waiting on someone who played a role in this to give them answers. This wasn't how he usually did things, but he felt it was the smartest option.

The phone rang. Bo looked at the number. "It's Rolf."

When Bo handed the phone to her, Sami took it. "Rolf, you better have answers!"

"Relax," Rolf directed Sami. "You need to listen carefully because I have managed to track down André's location. I am sending you the coordinates as we speak, but this is what you need to hear. You need to tell whoever to shoot Alessandro in the head if they want to stop André for good. The issue is it will kill Stefano and Alessandro in the process."

Sami looked to the others as she processed this information.

In one of the conference rooms, Will, Sonny, and Lexie placed their hands on Theo's shoulders while he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was hit with a vision. He spoke what he saw, "I can see them all – grandma, Uncle EJ, Uncle Chad, Dario, Marco, Aunt Renée, and Uncle Tony. They're all alive, but I'm not sure what André is about to do to them. We need to go to them now. We're running out of time!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: We Could Be, Part 1 – Wednesday, November 30th, 2016**

 **R** egret. Even with a second chance, it doesn't seem to fade. Is it hopeless to strive for perfection?

With the location set in their phones, Bo and Hope got everyone quiet to share their next plan of action. "We are taking a crew to save all of your loved ones. We will bring them home."

Sami moved in front of everyone and sternly declared, "I am not staying here and waiting." She knew better than to trust the cops to actually finish this correctly.

"I'm going, too," Will decided as he moved next to his mother.

Martin didn't like this. He needed to step in before this got out of hand. "We don't need to complicate the rescue and put anyone else in danger."

When Sami and Will began to argue with Martin, Theo raised his voice, "We are wasting time!" He suddenly felt lightheaded and decided to take a seat in a blue chair nearby. Ciara and Lexie rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

Martin stepped back and directed, "Detectives. Take Johnson and Hernandez with you as well. Anyone who is not a cop is to stay back and not take part in the actual rescue mission."

Bo and Hope nodded their heads and left with Sami and Will. Noticing the suspicious looks the commissioner was giving him, Ignazio carefully made his way to Sonny. "You should go. Bring back my brother."

"I will," Sonny promised even though he still didn't trust Ignazio. He rushed out fearing he would discover Dario's body the same way he found Mathieu's. He knew that would be even more traumatic.

Once he stood outside, Sonny noted the mood was dark and quiet. "This is scary."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Since he had been released by the cops, Peter arrived home after midnight. He was confused because the place was dark and quiet. He didn't understand what was happening.

Entering the study, he found Ezra reading a book alone. "What… what's going on?"

Ezra put the blue book down and stood up. "Everyone is gone. You and I are the only ones left."

Peter didn't understand. "Everyone is gone? Where is Kristen?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Determined, Kristen entered the Hudson Street Diner and found Brady sitting at a table already. She carefully joined him by sitting across from him. "I'm not staying for food or coffee," she declared before Brady could say anything. "I need to tell you something." She continued to replay her conversation with her mother in her head as well as the scene she witnessed between Ezra and his maternal family.

Concern filled Brady's body due to Kristen's abrupt appearance as well as the tone of her voice. She had asked him to meet her there, but he assumed she simply wanted to see him. "What's going on, Kristen? You're talking like you're about to…"

"…break up with you?" Kristen sighed deeply. She hated this. "Brady, you have brought so much to my life, but this decision is bigger than our relationship. This decision is about me and my survival… about your survival."

Brady couldn't listen anymore without getting some answers first. "What decision? Is something or someone standing in our way? Did Marlena say something to you?"

Kristen looked down remembering her past run-ins with Marlena. She didn't want to talk about _Lucifer_. "Brady, I know this seems out of the blue, but it was a lot of things that helped me see I don't belong here… in Salem. So, that's the decision. I'm leaving Salem. I can't ask you to come with me because you belong here. Your family is here, and you need to reconcile with them. You can't do that with me. I won't stand in your way anymore. I'm here, now, to say goodbye."

Processing everything he just heard as well as his current situation with Titan and Belle, Brady tried to say something, but Kristen stood up before kissing him on his left cheek. "Kristen…"

Kristen rushed out of the diner and once she was outside, she paused to allow herself to cry for a moment. She turned her eyes back towards Brady and whispered, "I can't have it all."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

"I can't have it all…" Renée came out of her quiet comatose state in time for Alessandró to make his decision. Nodding his head towards Chad, he exclaimed, "Congrats on being the runner-up. You beat out Celeste due to superficial reasons aka Will Horton and his beautiful blues. There's also the fact that you haven't tapped into so much involving your mother's family history. Getting to witness you go through that hell will be delicious entertainment."

Chad wondered what André meant by that, but he didn't have time to process anything because Alessandró began to fill a deep sink with water. When Alessandró stepped closer to EJ, he remembered how Jade died in front of them all. "Leave my brother alone!"

Alessandró ignored Chad and smirked at EJ. "Elvis… Junior… I choose you because you are Stefano's favorite son. You hold the most power. Sami is fun, and perhaps I can use your body to seduce that beautiful boy, Will Horton." After a terrifying giggle, he enthused, "Your reward, EJ, is witnessing me wipe everyone else's mind the same way Madeline Peterson helped Stefano wipe the others' minds one by one before sending them away."

"Were you around for all that?" Chad immediately questioned. He remembered the information he uncovered from the pages he discovered from his mother's diary.

With a nod, Alessandró humored Chad. "I was there. I kept my distance, but I knew what was happening. This is how I became aware of Cameron, who, by the way, was originally named Alexandru by Celeste." He stepped away from EJ. "I won't ask for volunteers. Let's start with you, Renée."

"Stay away from her!" Tony yelled even if he was powerless. He was tired of feeling this way.

Before Alessandr **ó** arrived to Renée, Alessandr **o** managed to take partial control of the body. "I won't let you do this, André!"

Alessandr **ó** came through to ask, "How did you manage to get out?"

Alessandr **o** replied, "I got some help from the real Alessandro. He's tired of you framing him for the murders. He knows you want to kill him."

"I will take complete control again!" Alessandr **ó** warned.

After trading looks with each other, Chad and EJ began to speak out to help their father regain full control of Alessandro's body again. Fortunately, it worked. Alessandr **o** grabbed the steel bar he had earlier and managed to break EJ free from his chains with one final swipe.

EJ immediately went to work to start freeing the others, but Alessandr **o** stopped him. "Elvis. No. We don't have time. I need you to drown me in this sink full of water before André regains control."

EJ looked to his father confused. "What?"

Looking directly into his son's eyes, he urged, "You have to kill me, Elvis. It's the only way to end this." He then referenced a scripture from the Bible, "'Jesus gave them permission. And coming out, the unclean spirits entered the swine; and the herd rushed down the steep bank into the sea, about two thousand of them; and they were drowned in the sea.'"

Breaking eye contact with Alessandr **o** , EJ handed the bar to Chad before following his father to the sink. He watched as Stefano in control of Alessandro's body leaned forward to place his head above the large sink. "Father, I don't think I can do this." Though he was upset and unnerved, he couldn't fight off his love for Stefano.

To encourage his son, Alessandr **o** firmly directed, "Think of what I did to you… what I have done." He grabbed EJ's hands and guided them to the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, Stefano began to reflect on everything he wasn't able to do with what seemed to be his final return. He didn't get to apologize to Cameron for everything or undo the damage André did. He didn't get to hold or speak to Julian for the first time. He wasn't able to make peace with Chad or visit with William. He wasn't able to bring his family together under one roof.

EJ pushed Alessandr **o** 's head into the water and managed to hold it down. This wasn't easy. He found himself wanting to let his father up for air. "I don't know if I can do this…" He glanced back towards Chad and the others hoping they would free themselves soon to help him do what was necessary.

When his head came out of the water, Alessandr **o** tried to encourage him by saying, "Think about what I did to Jade!"

Feeling the shame, pain, and guilt, EJ pushed Alessandr **o** 's head deeper into the water to drown him. To keep himself preoccupied from what he was currently, doing, he continually replayed the moment Jade took her last breath. She was grasping for air. He hands were on her throat.

Closing his eyes, EJ heard the many arguments he had with his baby sister. She contended she was a real person just like everyone - someone who deserved to live the life she wanted. But now Jade was dead. Her life was over. She couldn't fight for anything. Her tomorrows were gone.

Chad continued to try to break free so he could help EJ, but the steel bar wasn't exactly doing the job since his shackled hands were limited. "Fuck…"

Dario attempted to move close to Chad to help him, but he couldn't get close enough. "This stupid thing. It's taking too long!" He couldn't even look at what EJ was doing because not only was EJ killing Stefano. He was killing his brother and biological father.

Just as annoyed and terrified, Marco yelled out, "Throw it over to me. I can set myself free!"

Stefano wasn't putting up a fight voluntarily, but André fought for control of Alessandro's body to stop EJ from drowning them all. Inside Alessandro's mind, in a space of celestial darkness, Stefano fought against André before noticing André had convinced Alessandro to fight EJ's strength as well. "Alessandro, what are you doing? We need to stop André, remember?"

The real Alessandro pushed against Stefano and argued, "But I don't want to die. I didn't choose this. I won't die for your mistake even if you're prepared to die! I want to live!"

With a wicked grin, André beamed, "That's it, son. Let's survive and take over the world!"

Stefano shook his head and raised his voice. "Don't listen to him! He is going to kill us anyway when he takes over EJ's body!"

As everyone watched on in silence, shock, and horror, EJ had to fight harder to keep Alessandro's head under water until it suddenly became easier. There wasn't much of a fight. That's when something strange happened.

"What? Where am I?" Jade sat up and looked around in confusion.

EJ's focus was pulled away due to hearing Jade's voice. The others stopped trying to break free. Confused, EJ released, "What… what is this?" André hadn't killed his sister. It was just another game to torture them.

Jade looked to her brother and saw him drowning Alessandro. "EJ… what are you doing? What's going on?"

EJ returned his eyes to his hands. For a moment, he questioned what he was doing again, but then he knew what he had to do. Tears fell down his face as he stated, "Stay back, Jade! This will all be over soon enough…" He needed it to be over.

Alessandr **o** finally stopped struggling. His arms and legs dropped towards the floor and became still. They were dead.

Breaking down on the floor, EJ released his anguish through a horrified shout. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He turned to the others and could see they were just as lost.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At a loss due to his breakup with Kristen, Brady couldn't sleep and decided to visit his grandfather even though it was after visiting hours. Taking a seat next to a comatose Victor, he rubbed the wetness from his eyes. He cleared his throat before saying, "I know you can't talk, but this may be the best way to tell you this. I need you to know… I'm fighting for Titan. It's all I have left."

In her hospital room, Abby got out of bed and walked over to the hospital crib where her newborn son was. She reflected over her conversation with Josh. They were able to forgive each other. Josh promised he wouldn't hide from her again. He would be her rock.

Leaning her head, she said, "We are leaving this place later today. Your daddy is making sure everything is ready."

After wrapping a blue blanket around him, Abby picked up her son and held him close. A small hopeful smile fell on her face. She felt free.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

After Bo managed to break through André's locks, the rescue team, Sami, Will, and Sonny rushed inside André's stone concrete hideout to free their loved ones. Sami found EJ and pulled him into a longing kiss. With tears in her eyes, she expressed, "I am so happy to see you. The kids have been praying to see you again." Looking at the others, she trembled as she noted, "I can tell you've all been through so much."

EJ placed his hand on Sami's cheek to help soothe her nerves. Eyeing his hand, he struggled because of what he had to do to save them all. To escape the darkness, he locked eyes with his wife. "I am ready to just be with my family." When Jade rushed over, EJ pulled his sister into a close hug. "I'm happy you're still alive."

"Me, too," Jade tearfully released.

Will rushed into Chad's arms and looked him over to make sure he was fine. He kissed his husband before asking, "Is this nightmare over yet?"

Chad smiled as he took in the fact that he could hold Will in his arms again. "It's almost over, Blue. Hopefully, we'll wake up one day like this never happened."

Joining the two, Steve checked in, "Chad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chad nodded his head before pointing towards Renée. "You may check in with my sister."

Steve headed towards Renée, Marco, and Tony and patted Sonny on his back when he walked by him. "Call your parents." He knew his nephew was happy to be with Dario again.

Sonny held Dario's hand trying to fight through his guilt. "I'm so sorry I missed your birthday. I really have been the worst because I pushed you away purposely for so many reasons. None of which were good enough reasons to do so."

Dario squeezed Sonny's hand to grab his attention. "Sonny, I love you, but there's so much we need to work through." There was a lot he needed to process on his own.

With a hesitant nod, Sonny agreed. "I think it would be best if we hold off on getting married."

With a sigh of defeat, Dario replied, "I think that would be best."

"We found another body!" One of the rescue team members shouted from another room. "Seems he's breathing!"

Bo and Hope checked in with Celeste, who had been André's captive for quite a while. "Did you know someone else was here?"

Celeste shook her head. "No, but I did feel something strange before." After Hope handed her a bottle of water, Celeste took a drink. "Thanks. Where are Alexandra and Theodore?"

"They are waiting at the hospital," Hope answered.

Bo assured, "We're going to take everyone there to be checked after we leave here."

Steve helped Tony and Marco with Renée because she was clearly traumatized by the entire ordeal. "We will take you to the hospital as soon as possible. Are you good with someone checking you over now?"

Renée nodded her head and looked to Tony, who appeared rather weak. "We both need to be checked out."

When Steve got his attention, Sonny rushed over to check Renée's and Tony's vitals. It was odd doing this when he no longer worked at the hospital. He missed this.

With his mother being checked out, Marco went to find Arianna. He smiled when they made eye contact. "It's good to see your smile," he praised.

Arianna wrapped her arms around Marco before lowering her hands to grab his ass. "I've missed you and this," she joyfully laughed. After a quick peck on the lips, she asked, "Where is André?"

Marco revealed, "He is dead. All three of them are dead. EJ did it to save everyone. This was only the beginning for what André had planned."

Recognizing that Dario had lost a childhood friend and brother today as well as the man who was his biological father, Arianna knew she would have to check in with him. "I pray André is gone for good this time."

Marco agreed for his mother's sake. "I hope the same for Stefano." He shifted his attention towards EJ and Sami. He knew what EJ did had to be difficult for him and wondered if he could make peace with his uncle. Maybe the DiMera family could finally be different. "We deserve a second chance."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: We Could Be the End to This Nightmare – Saturday, December 24th, 2016**

 **E** nding something awful should be a positive thing. Why doesn't it feel this way now?

Sitting in one of the blue corner booths at the Brady Pub, Ignazio decided it would be best to stay to himself during the Christmas Eve gathering. Dario brought him along, but his brother was busy with Sonny. He believed it should be this way, so he attempted to push out the voices in his head and enjoy this time alone.

It was hard. Even with the large crowd, Ignazio struggled. Fortunately, Chelsea joined him by taking a seat. She only had a moment. "I'm happy I can spend the holiday with you," he bravely released.

Chelsea cased the area wondering if there were eyes on them. There weren't. Returning her focus to Ignazio, she replied, "I'm glad we can be friends."

Friends. Chelsea had truly stepped up on that front. With an appreciative nod, Ignazio shared, "I'm happy you allowed me to discuss my experience inside the Egyptian prison."

Chelsea's eyes got bigger as she reflected on the things Ignazio told her. Leaning into the table, she said, "Look, I don't know what's coming, but I hope you keep fighting the sadness… the darkness."

Looking into Chelsea's eyes, Ignazio noted the encouragement – the love – inside them. "I'm trying…"

Near the bar, Will and Chad tried to put off a cheerful exposition by greeting Gabi with a warm double hug. They had news. "It's small, but I want you to know I received a letter from T. We will get Carter and T back soon."

Gabi wanted to be hopeful, but it had been so long already. "I hate that I'm not spending Christmas with my son. I hate that T currently resides in some inpatient mental hospital believing he doesn't deserve to be out here because of his parents. I don't understand why T would allow his parents to convince him this was best."

Chad looked to Will remembering what T's letter stated. He wondered if his husband wanted to share what they now knew.

Gabi noticed the expression on Chad's face and turned to Will. "What is it?"

Sighing, Will shamefully admitted, "It appears my grandmother, Marlena, got in the way." He knew he shouldn't say more due to the fact that she could be nearby.

At a nearby table, Sami leaned into her husband while the others at their table were discussing Cameron. She still felt concerned for EJ because of what he had to do at André's hideout. He was still distant in many ways. "I know we've discussed taking a trip for our next anniversary. I really do think some time out of Salem will do us some good. I know the kids want to go as well."

EJ kissed the top of Sami's head to assure her he was fine. "I think a separate family trip before our anniversary should be planned soon. We can go somewhere alone for our sixth."

Sami thought that was a good idea. When Allie walked by, she quickly grabbed her daughter's attention. "It's almost time for you to head to the Horton house. Find Will and Chad and see if they're ready to take you over there."

After Allie left, Ciara and Theo arrived to the table to talk to Lexie. "Is it okay if Theo goes with me and my parents for the ornament ceremony?"

Lexie took her son's hand and agreed. "Of course. Have fun and call me." She knew Theo and Ciara wanted to spend as much time together as possible after the school dance. Something definitely changed that night for the two of them.

"I will," Theo released before giving his mom a hug.

When Theo walked away with Ciara, Lexie turned to the others at the table to return to Eric and Nicole's questions about Cameron. "Cameron is doing well. The treatment facility is helping him process, heal, and move on from what André made him do."

Trying not to be distracted by the fact that he was sitting really close to Lexie and it didn't seem to bother her, Brandon concurred. "I talked to Cameron for a bit, and he said he has been able to see he was not in control. It's really been a great experience for him there."

"That's awesome news," Eric commented as he held Nicole's hand. "Add that to the other great news that you're going to be Salem's next mayor since Rachel dropped out of the race."

Lexie nodded her head as she reflected on Abe and his legacy. "I know. Everything is coming together. Things are finally starting to make sense again."

Entering the pub again, Dario asked Sonny, "What did the boss want?"

Sonny placed his phone in his pocket. "Mom wanted me to know she and dad are returning to Salem in time for my birthday. They also want me to meet with them and Alex somewhere discreet. She didn't tell me where yet, but it's kind of mysterious."

Dario wasn't sure what to think. "Everything okay?" He wasn't sure he could handle anymore surprises.

"I think so," Sonny casually answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it has something to do with Victor's death and funeral."

Before Dario could comment on Victor's death, Gabi came over and grabbed her brother's arm. "Arianna wants to talk to us. She's in the office with Manny and Marco."

"About what?" Dario questioned before grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Dario and Sonny followed Gabi into the office as she shared, "She's got some announcement…"

With everyone there, Arianna took Marco's hand. She took a deep breath before exhaling, "Marco and I are moving out of Salem next month. We're moving to Spain."

Trying to process the news, Dario curiously wondered, "What does Gustavo think about you moving?"

Arianna didn't care about Gustavo. "I believe Gustavo has given up on all of us at this point. Don't worry because I will still visit you on special occasions." She gave Dario and Sonny several winks hinting she hoped to get a wedding invitation soon.

Dario awkwardly rubbed his arm and decided to change the subject. "Are we still going to mass tonight? Sonny agreed to come."

After Sonny gave an anxious nod confirming what Dario said, Gabi looked to Manny. "Noah's coming, too, right?"

Manny answered Dario, "Yes. Midnight Mass. There are rumors the new priest may be there tonight."

Pulling Arianna closer to him, Marco sighed because he still had to tell his mother the news. He knew she wouldn't be happy. He hoped Tony would be there for her through it.

Outside, Tony found himself in a predicament as he stood in front of Renée and Anna. "Ladies, I know we find ourselves in quite a difficult…"

"You can have him," Anna interrupted. This had gone on long enough. Shaking her head at Tony, she declared, "I'm done."

As Anna walked away, Tony and Renée turned to each other. They took a seat on the bench. They were finally alone.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Alone, Qamar sat on the couch at his parents' home talking to Joy over the phone. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he admitted, "I wish I could hang out with JJ tonight."

"Well, soon you'll be living together," Joy teased. "You've got it bad. What are you going to do about JJ?"

Feeling his body tense up, Qamar stood up to walk out the tension. "I'm not sure," he started before confessing, "I know I just want to be next to JJ for the rest of my life." With a deep breath, he vulnerably exhaled, "I imagine JJ and me dressed up – we're in tuxes. Mine is purple. His is a sky blue. We're standing next to each other at a wedding. We're standing in front of everyone. I honestly don't care if it's our wedding or if it's us being the best man at each other's wedding. I just want to keep doing life with him."

Joy was quiet for a moment before she excitedly squealed, "That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. Oh my gosh, Q!"

Qamar began to rub the back of his head because he couldn't believe he just admitted that, but then again, he trusted Joy with everything. "It is what it is I guess."

"Hold on," Joy abruptly released because there was a knock on her bedroom door. After a moment, she shared, "We'll have to talk more later because my parents are calling me down so we can go to Christmas Eve mass."

Knowing Joy was dreading mass, Qamar sympathized and wished, "Good luck. Talk later." Ending the call, he reflected on his love for JJ. He questioned if it was too much. Feeling so strongly about him had the potential to destroy what he had with his best friend.

The doorbell rang. Qamar answered the door to find JJ standing on the other side. He had a gift in his hand. "Come in," he immediately said with obvious shock on his face.

As he entered, JJ anxiously but excitedly released, "I know your family doesn't really celebrate, but I wanted to get you something." After Qamar closed the door, he handed him the wrapped gift.

Qamar felt the weight of the gift. "Should I open it now?"

"You don't have to…"

Placing it on a coffee table, Qamar kneeled down and unwrapped the gift to find JJ had given him a new sewing machine. "What?" He stood up and looked at JJ in shock.

JJ enjoyed seeing the excitement on Qamar's face. "I caught a glimpse of the one in our dorm closet, but it looked ancient."

With a playful nod, Qamar confirmed, "It was my grandmother's, and it _is_ ancient." Glancing at the new one, he said, "I love it – especially the celestial blue tint!"

Feeling his nerves getting the better of him, JJ paused because what he wanted to say to Qamar next needed to be said properly. "Q, I hope you know that I will support you in whatever you want to do."

Without thinking, Qamar stood up and pulled JJ into a hug. Once he realized what he had done, he stepped back. "Sorry."

JJ quickly reminded Qamar, "It's okay. I like hugs!" He pulled Qamar into another hug. "Actually, I love them." After separating, JJ regretfully sighed, "I have to head back to the family to hang ornaments. I hope you will come with me one day."

With an overjoyed grin on his face, Qamar beamed, "I would like that. I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift."

"You don't have to worry about that," JJ assured. He headed for the door and after one last look, he left.

Qamar turned to the sewing machine. He bit his lip as he questioned, "Did that just happen?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Maggie entered the Horton home, Julie went in for a loving hug after checking the color on her lips in the mirror. "Maggie, I'm so glad to see you're here. Tell me. How are you doing?"

Maggie managed to keep her emotions in check. "I'm okay as I can be," she released with a nod. It had been a week since Victor passed on. "With Justin and Adrienne out of town, the plan is to have the funeral on Monday."

Julie knew this was hard for Maggie and squeezed both of her hands. "Doug and I will be there to hold your hands through all of it. I know there are more people waiting to give you hugs. If you ever need time to yourself tonight, find me, and I will help you find it!"

As Julie led Maggie into the main room, Chelsea entered next. She peered into the living room to see her parents and sister had beat her there. She walked over to Josh, Abby, and their son. They all had smiles on their faces. "It's so good to see you all together like this."

Josh kissed Abby's cheek before sharing, "I'm very lucky."

Abby looked down to her son. "We all are."

Walking past Abby, Jen headed for the stairs in the foyer to answer her phone. "Merry Christmas, Kristen. How are you?"

"Merry Christmas," Kristen began. "I'm finally settling here, so things are finally looking up."

Jennifer had concern on her face. "Am I allowed to know where it is you're settling?"

Kristen replied, "Not yet. I'm not ready for visitors."

Trying to be understanding, Jennifer shared, "Peter and Ezra are both busy running Blake, Inc. Do you think you will ever return to Salem?"

With great certainty, Kristen answered, "You don't want me to return."

As Kristen said goodbye to Jen, JJ walked in after visiting with Qamar. He gave his mom a hug before they headed into the living room to join the others.

Spotting JJ, Doug caught everyone's attention. "I think we're all here now to hang the ornaments. Before we get in a line to hang all of our ornaments on the tree, Julie and I would like to pass out the new ornaments to our newest additions."

Julie grabbed the first box and walked towards Abby and Josh. With a big grin on her face, she looked to their son and said, "Able Jenson, this is for you."

Josh took the box from Julie and opened it up to reveal his son's new ornament. "Thank you." He was so glad he could still be a part of this tradition.

Doug grabbed the last box from the table and said, "Finally, this one goes to a man who married into the family but is truly family from here on out." He walked over to Chad and joked, "Now it's really official."

Chad took the box and opened it to reveal his celestial blue ornament. He showed it to Will as he said, "I'm so lucky to be married to my best friend and gaining all of you as family." He never knew his heart could be so full.

Will looked into Chad's eyes. He didn't know if he could be happier in this moment. "I'm the lucky one, Handsome." He gave Chad a kiss.

After the ornaments were hung on the tree, Ciara led Theo outside so they could talk in private. "It's a bit cold out here, but it was getting hot in there," she stated to explain why she brought him out there.

Theo couldn't contain his smile. He glanced down and said, "It's great we're close again." Lifting his head, he asked, "How is JT? Have you heard anything from him lately?"

Ciara studied Theo's face and noted the nervousness in his expression. She wondered if he brought up JT because of what happened at the charity dance. "Carver… I need you to be quiet and listen. There's something I need to say." She shifted her weight to her other leg and began again, "You are my best friend, and I hated it when you stopped talking to me and pushed me away. A ton has happened…" She paused because her thoughts went to her Grandpa Victor.

Pushing through her grief, Ciara looked directly into Theo's eyes. "I love you, and I will always love you. We are a team. We are partners."

Theo watched as Ciara grabbed his hand. His heart melted but he still questioned this. "Ciara…"

"Shh…" Ciara hushed Theo. "I need you to listen and hear me."

Hearing a beeping sound, Theo turned his head and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Ciara squeezed Theo's hand and asked with some frustration. "Can you even hear me?"

Theo returned his focus to Ciara and nodded his head. "I can hear you. Can you hear me?" Ciara looked down. Her demeanor had changed. Something was different and it made Theo nervous. "What is it?"

Ciara pulled back her long raven hair and spoke, "Chelsea and I are still watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She's been right so far… it's a really good show. The last episode we watched was about her coming to terms with her gift. It was emotional and crazy because she was told throughout the season that death was her gift. She sacrificed herself so that her sister could live… so that everyone could live."

"Why are we talking about Buffy?" Theo felt this was all so familiar.

With water forming in her eyes, Ciara continued, "Carver, I know you've struggled with your gift believing that it only leads to death and sadness. There was a time when you seemed to accept that it could bring peace, but you let go of that thought for some reason." Moving Theo's hand closer to her face, she said, "Carver, your gift isn't death. It's life."

Theo felt something pulling him back. The beeping sound returned, but it was louder. He didn't understand what was happening.

 **–(** **–)** –

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Sunday, November 13th, 2016_

* * *

Theo's eyes suddenly opened to find himself in a hospital bed. He gasped for air as he made eye contact with Ciara, who sat next to him; she was holding his hand. "Death… death…" he stated in a harsh whisper. His whole body felt tense. His lungs burned and his heart hurt. Was this all a dream?

Ciara stood up and tried to calm Theo down as Lexie and Dr. Wesley entered the room. "He's awake!"

Lexie rushed over and tried to help Ciara calm Theo down. "It's okay, son. Just breathe softly."

"Death," Theo repeated as his mind raced through everything he had just envisioned. Had he been in a coma this entire time? "It's here. it's here…"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: We Could Be Fighting for Tomorrow – Monday, November 14th, 2016**

 **A** gift. A redo. Another chance to go back and do things differently. Will tomorrow look dissimilar to the way it did yesterday?

* * *

 _Saturday, September 17th, 2016_

* * *

During Chad and Will's wedding reception, inside the ballroom, Ciara attempted to talk to Theo once more. "Look, Carver… I'll leave you alone the rest of the night if that's what you want."

Theo remained silent, so Ciara began to walk away. Suddenly, a drop of blood fell from his nose. Catching it before it landed on his clothes, Theo sensed something was wrong with his grandmother and stopped Ciara by grabbing her arm with his other hand. "I need your help," he released.

Ciara studied Theo's body language and noted he was sensing something. "How can I help?" She wanted to do whatever she could to prove she cared about him.

Theo began to scan the guests in the ballroom. "I need you to help me find my grandma and mom." After Ciara rushed off towards the closest bathroom, he continued to look over the crowd for his mother and grandma. His eyes stopped to where some of the guests were dancing. He saw something strange. "What?"

Stepping closer to the dancing couples, Theo saw himself dancing with Ciara, but they were wearing costumes. It didn't make sense. They were so close… closer than before.

When a loud boom of thunder sounded, the image before Theo's eyes faded away. The sound of pouring rain took over, but when Theo turned his gaze to the windows, he could see it wasn't even raining. "What does this mean? Why do things feel so dark?"

After Ciara and Lexie helped Celeste out of the bathroom and into the ballroom, Theo, who felt a pull, rushed over and studied his grandmother's wellbeing. Celeste thought about what she saw while she was passed out and tried to play it off. "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough fluids today."

Theo knew better, and the look in his grandmother's eyes told him she knew better as well. Overcome by the lies and darkness, he rushed off.

Theo ran out one of the patio doors in back and headed towards the garden. He desperately wanted to escape the dark uncertainty that filled him. Why did his nose bleed? Was it somehow connected to the fear he saw in Celeste's eyes? What did it all mean?

All these questions ran through Theo's mind as he passed the flowers, the trees, the leaves, and the stones. He ran as fast as he could even once he reached Chad and Will's garden. He ran so hard he lost track of his feet and fell to the ground hitting his head.

Theo's eyes fluttered as his body laid still.

"Carver?" Ciara called out. She rushed outside to look for Theo, but she could not find him. "Theo Carver. Just tell me you're okay, and I'll leave you alone. We can talk about what happened in there. I'm still here for you. If you need, we can get away from here. You know more than anyone, I will never give up on you! It's who I am!" Ciara turned around and headed for the mansion.

Theo could hear her saying his name. It got fainter and quieter as she got further away. His eyes continued to flutter as his head rested on the stone it landed on when he fell. There were spots of blood everywhere.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

Theo woke up again in his room at Salem University Hospital. His mind wasn't as jumbled as when he first woke up from his coma, but he still felt confused by the things his mother, Ciara, and a few others mentioned to him. How had he been in a coma since Chad and Will's wedding day? It didn't make sense because he recalled walking through the halls of Salem High and having so many one-on-one conversations throughout Salem.

"One-on-one. What if those weren't actual conversations?" Theo's eyes widened as he began to see these interactions in a different light.

First, Theo remembered when he thought Ciara surprised him with a visit in his bedroom. They weren't actually in his bedroom though. "Oh my gosh."

* * *

 _Sunday, October 2nd, 2016_

* * *

 _Theo could now see himself comatose laying in a hospital bed. Ciara was there to visit him. She was clearly upset._

"Carver, I wish you would just talk to me. I am so sorry about what I did." The guilt. The fear. They were written on her face. She felt responsible.

 _In his coma, Theo wasn't able to respond. He wished he could because he knew it bothered Ciara seeing him this way._

Ciara wiped her face. She wanted to fight the hopelessness and maintained, "I'm not giving up on you. I will keep visiting you until you respond… in any way."

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 12th, 2016_

* * *

 _Theo noted this memory was similar with the exception that Sonny visited him in his room at the hospital instead of the front porch of his home. He could see Sonny decided to come during his shift._

Sonny rubbed his hands together and nervously said, "I hope I'm not being a bother," before admitting, "I'm here because I need your help. I heard about your gift from Celeste and Chad, but I'm not sure if it will work in your… situation."

Eyeing Theo's hand, Sonny seemed to stall for a moment because Theo couldn't really consent to anything. "I want to know if you can tell me anything about my great-uncle. I think there's something going on with his health." He took a deep breath before grabbing Theo's hand.

Theo felt a jolt as everything around him suddenly turned a celestial blue. Sonny disappeared; he was no longer in the hospital. Theo was inside someplace new – someone else's home.

Dario appeared and stood in front of a moderately sized wooden box. When Dario opened it, some sort of dust sprayed out before Theo began to hear music.

Returning to the hospital scene, Sonny stepped back in fear as he let go of Theo's hand.

 _Theo remembered believing he had warned Sonny that something was coming for Dario, but he could now see he didn't say anything because he was in a coma. Sonny did sense something though._

"I should get back to work," Sonny released clearly spooked. He rushed out of the room.

* * *

 _Friday, October 14th, 2016_

* * *

 _Theo recalled visiting Pastor Carlson at his father's old church hoping for assistance in getting rid of his gift again, but that isn't what truly happened. Instead, Pastor Carlson came to see him – most likely at the request of his mother._

Pastor Carlson stood next to a comatose Theo. "It's good to see you, Theo," he gruffly stated through a smile. "I know your mother and family are worried about you."

Pastor Carlson peered forward; he was focused. "I'm unsure if I helped you before, but I will pray you get the life you so desperately want… the one you deserve…"

Pastor Carlson turned to face Abe's son again. "I have faith you will be healed, Theo." After patting his hand, he turned and walked out of the hospital room.

A moment later, Alessandro entered the room and took a seat next to his grandson. "Theodore, I hate to see you this way. I have returned to Salem in a different body because I am determined. I will make things right. This is a new era…"

 _Theo watched the scene unfold and remembered how he originally viewed this interaction. He believed he was having some sort of vision when he heard his grandfather's voice coming from Alessandro's body inside his father's old church. It was a warning… one he couldn't share yet due to being in a coma._

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 25th, 2016_

* * *

Later that month, Lexie sat with her son. Seeing him like this daily… it was too much. She needed hope. She needed answers. "Theo… I know I shouldn't bother you with this, but maybe this could help in some way. It's your grandma. She's… I haven't been able to reach her. She's not taking my calls, and her phone doesn't even ring anymore."

Lexie took Theo's hand and warmly squeezed it.

 _Theo could feel the stress and fear that filled her even though he was in a coma._

"She told me she was thinking about leaving town. She's done this before, so maybe it's just like those times. She promised though. She promised if she had to go underground again, she would let me know beforehand. What if something happened to her? I wish you could tell me because I think you know what's going on."

After a moment of silence, Lexie sighed and tearfully released, "We can just sit here in silence then. I only want to be close to you no matter what. Just stay with me… please."

* * *

 _Saturday, November 5th, 2016_

* * *

Visiting his brother and hoping for some kind of response, Brandon released, "I can't wait to eat grilled cheese with you. We'll have to make them together more often. I remember exactly how you told me dad would make them for you."

Brandon shifted in his chair so that his body could lean in somewhat. "You are so important to your mom, and I hope you know how important you and your mom are to me. I love you both so much." He bit his lip and appeared to get lost with the thoughts inside his own brain.

Suddenly, Joselyn entered the room with urgency. "Brandon, I need your help," she declared. "It's an emergency in the psych ward."

Brandon began to panic and hated to leave his brother alone when he promised Lexie he would sit with him. "Theo, I will be back. I have to go. I will be back."

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _: Monday, November 14th, 2016_

* * *

Ciara knocked on the door post before walking into Theo's hospital room. Noting her friend was awake but spaced, she thought about how this was the first time seeing him like this since he initially came out of his coma. "Carver…"

Theo looked towards the door and sat up. "Ciara. You're here. I've been…"

"…asking for me. I know," Ciara released. "I'm sorry for getting back to you so late. The parentals forced me to go to school, do my homework, eat dinner, and finish my homework before I could come see you."

Fearing Ciara would believe he was upset with her, Theo quickly affirmed, "It's okay. I understand."

Ciara moved closer to Theo and asked, "Are you still feeling confused about everything?"

Shaking his head, Theo answered, "No. I now understand that I've been in a coma since Chad and Will's wedding. I remember running through the garden and falling, but originally… for some reason, I remember you finding me."

Confused, Ciara set the record straight. "That's not what happened. I didn't find you." Guilt covered her face as she admitted, "I am sorry for giving up so easily because maybe if I found you, you wouldn't have been in this coma for so long. I'm sorry for a lot of things actually."

Theo looked directly into Ciara's tearful eyes. "I need you to hear me because I'm not angry or mad at you. Yeah, I was upset the last time we talked at Chad and Will's wedding, but even though you saw me just laying here in a coma, I could hear the things you said to me during it all. I thought it happened in a different way… in another reality, but I need you to know you helped guide me through what I saw in my coma."

"What did you see, Carver?" Ciara wondered. "What do you mean I was able to help you?"

Theo's eyes turned away from Ciara. He looked straight ahead and remembered the conversation he had with Ciara outside of the Horton house on Christmas Eve – in the future. The end of that conversation actually occurred in the past. "I heard what you said before I woke up. I heard you say my gift isn't death. It's life."

Ciara felt relief and concurred, "It's true!" Finally taking a seat, she questioned, "So, while you were in a coma, you thought you were living life like normal. Is it possible that what you saw was a vision of some kind?"

Coming out of his memory, Theo clarified, "It was a real life. Everything felt real. I saw everyone even though they didn't see me. I don't remember everything, and some things are fuzzy, but it felt so real."

Ciara gave Theo a skeptical look. "That sounds like a vision. When you woke up, you kept repeating the word 'death'."

Theo looked down for a moment. "I don't really remember that…" He suddenly lit up as he realized, "This conversation, the one we're having now, wasn't in my vision. It was withheld. I was carried on to observe what others were doing. Not what happened after I finally woke up from a coma."

"You were in a coma in your vision? I thought you said…"

"It was different," Theo cut her off. "I was only in a coma for a short while in my vision. Instead of my fall outside of Chad and Will's mansion, it was an intense vision inside my home. I had visions inside my coma vision."

Curious, Ciara returned to what Theo said before. "Why do you think this conversation was withheld?"

Convinced that what he witnessed during his coma was more than a vision, Theo answered, "I wonder if the future I saw was based on me deciding to avoid my gift because I was worried it would get in the way of your dreams… my dreams for the future…"

Ciara grabbed Theo's hand. "Our dreams?" She wanted to know more.

Hearing the way Ciara said 'our', Theo realized he almost said too much. "That doesn't matter right now. I believe there's something big that happens on this day." He closed his eyes and tried to think back.

Attempting to help Theo, Ciara reminded him, "You said that in your vision, you don't remember this conversation because your vision wanted you to focus on what was happening with others. Who did you see after you woke up from your coma in your vision?"

* * *

Tuesday, November 15th, 2016

* * *

After midnight, Alessandro woke up in bed alone. He pulled himself up and looked around the room Kate reserved for the night at Salem Inn. Getting out of bed, he wondered if Kate left while he was passed out. "Katerina?"

Alessandro found Kate's clothes on the floor where he threw them. "She must still be here," he said under his breath before noting there was a celestial light coming from the bathroom. Smiling, he carefully approached the door before knocking gently against it. "Katerina. Are you okay?"

The door pushed open a bit. She hadn't closed it all the way. Pushing it open, Alessandro stepped inside and discovered something so shocking, he almost fell over backwards. "Katerina!" he shouted. He moved quickly and couldn't believe he found her hung on the ceiling. He found her too late. Kate was dead.

* * *

Saturday, November 19th, 2016

* * *

Austin wiped under his eyes knowing his eulogy was coming to an end. "I'll finish up with something mom said to me recently. It happens to be a David Bowie quote, who mom absolutely adored and was truly sad when he died earlier this year." He looked down for a moment before raising his eyes once more to continue, "I was curious to know what changed in her life, so I asked her, "'Mom, there's something different about you. What changed?'"

Austin wiped his eyes again as he continued, "She told me, ' _As you get older, the questions come down to two or three. How long? And what do I do with the time I've got left_?'"

* * *

 **Present:** Monday, November 14th, 2016

* * *

Theo came out of his vision. "Kate…" He noted Ciara was no longer holding his hand. "Ciara?" he called out before noticing Ciara was now standing in front of Chad and Dario.

Noting Theo was now conscious, Ciara shared, "I was trying to get them to leave because I knew you were having a vision. I didn't want anyone to disturb you."

Theo eyed his uncle and Dario. "What are you two doing here?" Before they could answer, Theo remembered something and whispered under his breath, "Dario considered visiting me before heading to The Chill."

Dario got the feeling Theo didn't want him there. "I came to see you and your mom earlier. I came back because you were busy with tests and resting." Pointing backwards, he volunteered, "I can go find your mom."

Theo couldn't focus on Dario anymore because his brain returned to the vision he just had. "What's today's date?"

Chad could see Theo was focused. "It's November 14th."

Theo wanted to get out of bed, but his body wouldn't allow him to. "We have to save Kate. Nonno found a way to possess Alessandro's body, but André hitched a ride. André is the killer. He's the one responsible for all the hangings! Kate is his next victim!" Processing through as many memories as he could, he suddenly recited the same quote Austin used during Kate's funeral. "How long? And what do I do with the time I have left?"

EJ and Lexie abruptly entered the room and immediately noted the panic on Theo's face. "What's going on here?"

"Son, are you okay?"

Ciara turned to Lexie and EJ and explained, "Theo just said we need to get to Kate because André is going to kill her."

With concern, Lexie looked to Theo and held, "André is dead."

Looking at everyone with intensity, Theo asserted, "You don't understand. André and nonno have taken over Alessandro's body, but nonno has no clue that André is also inside of his son. André is playing a game of hangman with real people, and we don't have long to stop him from claiming his next victim, Kate. She's at the Salem Inn. What time is it? How long do we have? We need to decide what we can do with that time?"

Lexie felt the urgency from Theo and decided to believe him. She immediately informed him, "It's almost eleven o'clock. What do we need to do, Theo?"

Theo struggled as he tried to remember what happened in the future he saw in his coma. "We… we need to contact Barb to use JT to get to Rolf. Tell Rolf about André being in Alessandro's body. Nonno isn't the only one in there."

EJ pulled out his cell and decided, "I'll call Barb."

Moving forward, Theo continued, "André already has grandma and Uncle Tony hostage in an abandoned secret lab outside of Salem. Rolf may know it's exact location." His eyes lit up as he remembered another detail. "We need to get to Uncle Cameron because André has hypnotized him into killing others as well. I believe he put his blood in Uncle Cameron when he was a kid…"

Waiting on Frank to get Barb's phone number for him, EJ declared, "I will have Barb and JT flown to Salem ASAP."

Scared for Cameron, Lexie looked to Ciara and requested, "Can you please stay with Theo? I need to find my brother."

"Of course," Ciara agreed.

Patting Dario on the back, Chad volunteered, "We'll call the police on the way to Salem Inn." Chad thought about Charles's death as well as the package he received before dinner. Will was still with T at the mansion finalizing plans for breakfast the next day. He couldn't lose Kate, too.

(*)*(*)*(*)

Kate approached the bar at the Salem Inn, took a seat, and complained, "Room service is slow tonight. I need a drink now."

Joselyn, who was also seated at the bar, overheard Kate and was surprised to see her there. She remembered how she considered talking to Kate earlier. Maybe this was kismet. Moving closer to her deceased father's ex-wife, she said, "Kate… do you…"

"Joselyn?" Kate interrupted. She was confused by her presence.

"Yeah, it's me," Joselyn awkwardly released. "Can we talk?"

After the bartender handed her the drink she ordered, Kate replied, "We're talking now, but I don't have much time because I am entertaining a man with great stamina. His hunger also gives away his age." If Alessandro truly was Stefano, she wanted to help him keep his secret.

TMI. Joselyn wasn't here to talk about that. "I need to talk to you in private. If we can't go to your room, maybe we can talk in mine."

Kate drank some of her martini while giving Joselyn a strange look. "Did you follow me here?"

Shaking her head immediately, Joselyn denied it. "I didn't know I would see you here. You're not the only…"

"Why do you have a room here?" Kate interrupted again. "Don't you have your own place? You've been in Salem for a while."

Joselyn looked down due to embarrassment. She returned her gaze to Kate as she revealed, "I rent a room here every now and then to meet strangers and pretend like I'm visiting Salem." Shaking her head, she confessed, "I've been _that_ lonely."

Kate finished her drink and told the bartender to send a few more to her room. She looked to Joselyn and suggested, "Well, you should meet a stranger to take back to your room. I need to head back to my youthful friend."

"Before you go," Joselyn stopped Kate. "I know you're not in with the DiMeras since Italy, but do you know anything about what's happening with Renée?"

Kate crossed her arms. "Renée, your sister," she mentioned before answering, "I don't know what's happening there, but I do have more advice for you. It seems you're looking to connect with someone. I'd suggest staying away from Renée. She is Stefano's oldest child and she may be more like her father than anyone realizes."

Before Kate walked away, the bartender had her drinks ready. She instructed him, "Hold off on sending more drinks for now."

Joselyn pushed up her glasses and watched Kate walk away. She contemplated whether she should leave or stay at the Salem Inn for the night.

Sitting on a bed in the room Kate paid for, Alessandró waited for her to return because Stefano had become too careless. He smiled because this moment reminded him of the time he faked Renée's death. "Out of pain, I will always find a way to have fun," he stated under his breath.

The door opened and closed. Kate entered the room with a drink in her hand. "You're awake."

Alessandró stood up and moved towards Kate. "I was cold. Are you cold?"

Kate adjusted her button-up sweater over her shoulders after placing her drink down on a nearby dresser. "I am fine, but you know how much I enjoy heat," she flirted.

"You enjoy playing with fire," Alessandró stated as he thought of his mother.

Confused, Kate tilted her head and questioned, "Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand."

Alessandró continued to move closer to Kate with one of his hands behind his back. "Come here. Let's play with fire together. See who can outlast the other."

Kate smiled and moved closer to Alessandró. "Never underestimate the resilience of a…" She suddenly stopped moving and talking because flashing lights appeared through the window from outside. "What's going on?"

Alessandró noticed the flashing lights as well and rushed to the window to find out what was happening. Peering outside, he could see police officers charging into the Salem Inn through the entrance. "Something is up," he released in suspense. "I don't understand. How is this possible?"

"How is what possible?" Kate asked with confusion before noting Alessandro had a rope in his hand. "What is that?!"

Alessandró ignored Kate and rushed out of the room. He had a feeling the cops were there for him and he couldn't take a chance on doubting that feeling. Taking the stairs, he made his way to the bottom floor before bumping into Cameron. He didn't understand what he was doing there, but he decided to take this opportunity in case the jig was up. He whistled parts of the Swan Lake theme in reverse before telling Cameron, "Make the call."

Outside, Joselyn decided to cancel her room for the night. Heading to her car in the back-parking area, she thought about how she saw Cameron inside. For some reason, he decided to ignore a call. He was so focused that he didn't see her.

"I just need to get out of here," Joselyn attempted to encourage herself. Pulling her keys out of her purse, she suddenly stopped when Alessandró jumped out in front of her. He had a gun. "What… what do you want?"

Alessandró motioned her closer to him with his gun. "Take me to your car. You're going to drive me out of here."

Busting into Kate's room, the police found Kate hiding in her bathroom. "You're alive," Steve cheered thinking about the chaos of the night already.

Martin came in soon after. "Any sign of Alessandro?"

Steve shook his head. "Seems he got out before we could get here. I'll have the squad search through the entire building for him."

(*)*(*)*(*)

Driving down a dark highway road, Joselyn was reeling over the things Alessandró revealed to her inside her car. He was actually André DiMera – back from the dead.

It appeared they were heading out of town, and Joselyn didn't want to keep driving with André – especially if he hoped to escape. Her thoughts were plagued with what André did to Renée. She felt sick sitting next to the man even though Renée had been awful to her.

Peering backwards, Alessandró cursed in Italian before complaining, "There's a truck that has followed us from the Salem Inn."

Inside the truck, Chad and Dario were trying to carefully follow Joselyn and Alessandró; they witnessed Alessandró take her hostage in the Salem Inn parking lot while the cops were inside. "I don't think he knows we're following yet."

Dario felt nervous about this. "The cops should be catching up. I think we're driving too close."

Back in Joselyn's car, she noted that Alessandró's focus was elsewhere – most likely on how they could get rid of the truck that was following them. She tried to watch for the traffic signs to figure out where exactly they were headed. When an exit popped up, she tried to take it, but Alessandró quickly caught on.

"Don't do it," he warned. "Stay straight. No funny business."

Joselyn was tempted to just stop the car, but she knew André would probably kill her and take the car anyway. She needed to take André out somehow.

All of a sudden, Alessandró began to groan and shiver. His head dropped for a second before Stefano was able to take control of Alessandro's body. "Dr. Brown," he released scaring Joselyn. "You must kill André. Shoot him in the head." He was about to hand the gun over to Joselyn, but André took control again in time.

"You better watch yourself," Alessandró warned.

Joselyn realized she had help in Alessandro's body even though she didn't fully understand it. She tried to think of a way she could help whoever take control again, but then another plan formed in her head when she realized they were coming up on a long bridge.

Joselyn contemplated taking off her seatbelt so she could jump out in time, but she knew André would realize what she planned to do.

Chad and Dario continued to follow Joselyn's car hoping the police would arrive in time to stop André. "I don't understand why they're not here yet. Maybe I should step on the gas and do something before Joselyn or anyone else gets hurt."

Dario tried to imagine Chad doing that and being able to save Joselyn. "It's weird knowing my dad is alive in my brother's body. Maybe if we're able to stop him, I can get through to André because of our familial connection."

Pushing further down on the gas pedal, Chad was determined but still told Dario, "I doubt that would work because there's a lot I know about André. This time he has killed a lot of people and has supposedly hypnotized Cameron." He hated that Cameron's life may have been ruined if what Theo said was true.

Before Chad could catch up, he and Dario watched as Joselyn's car unexpectedly went over the bridge and into the Salem River. Both were shocked. "What?"

"Pull over," Dario directed fearing the worst. After Chad pulled over to where the car disappeared on the bridge, they rushed out to look over the now destroyed railing. "Joselyn's car is sinking into the river."

"We should go down and see if we can save her," Chad released as he frantically began to pull his cell phone out of his pocket.

Before Dario and Chad could follow through on their plan, the police finally arrived to the scene. They directed Chad and Dario to stay and tell them what happened.

Inside Joselyn's car, Alessandró was panicking because of what Joselyn had done. Water was coming in fast. "You stupid bitch!" He turned his head and noted Joselyn was either unconscious or dead because she hit her head against the steering wheel when they crashed into the river.

Though he was extremely upset, Alessandró knew he needed to get out of the car before he drowned. He took off his seatbelt and tried to open the window.

Stefano managed to take control of Alessandro's hands to put the seatbelt back on. He was determined to make them all drown. "We are not surviving this," he released.

Alessandró shot back, "You are too vain to kill yourself. Stop fighting this and I will get us both out."

Alessandro reflected on all the things he would miss out on. He wouldn't get to help Cameron and ask for his forgiveness. He didn't get to see Julian. He didn't get to talk to EJ, Chad, and Lexie to bring them altogether. He didn't get to oust Renée for her deceptions.

"Are you going to work with me so we live?" Alessandró questioned as water continued to fill the inside of Joselyn's car.

(*)*(*)*(*)

Meanwhile, at the DiMera mansion, Sami finished checking on her youngest children before returning to Will in the hall. Giving him a hug, she shared, "They're all asleep. I know you're worried about Chad and Dario disappearing at the Salem Inn."

Will's nerves were getting the better of him. He hadn't said anything to Sonny yet because he knew his friend was already in a tough place. "I just saw online that there was an accident on a bridge over the Salem River. I saw video, and I am pretty sure Chad's truck was in it."

Sami hated this fear for her son. She moved his hair back and encouraged, "Chad will be fine."

Just then, EJ arrived. After greeting his wife with a hug and kiss, he shared, "It seems things are over. Word is Alessandro has been stopped."

(*)*(*)*(*)

Chad and Dario stood with Bo and Hope as Alessandro's body was pulled out of the river. One of the paramedics approached them with news. "I'm sorry to report there are no survivors."

Taking in the news, Chad turned to Dario and commented, "Stefano, Alessandro, and André are dead."

With a sigh of discomfort, Dario added, "Joselyn killed them and herself to save everyone."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: We Could Be, Part 2 – Wednesday, November 16th, 2016**

 **M** emories from two different timelines can be confusing and hard to work through. While some played out exactly the same or close to it, some became something else. Was it worth it? I hope it was worth it in the end.

In a conference room at the police station, Bo sighed as he informed the commissioner, "Government officials took Alessandro's body for observation."

"We tried to fight it, but they didn't care about our investigation," Hope added.

With his hand on his chin, Martin paced in front of the bulletin board. He was frustrated they no longer had Alessandro's body, but he tried to focus on what they did have. "I'm glad this is over. I know Theo Carver saved us from more deaths." Turning towards the board, he sighed as he continued, "This town lost Jere Wentworth, Greg Montgomery, Zedekiah Pittman, Noël Fusco, Bailey Saunders, Charles Woods, Travis Wayne, and Joselyn Brown. Mayor White is hosting a vigil and dedication for all the victims Friday night."

Steve pointed out, "There are other victims who are still alive. Besides the mystery patient found in that secret lab, there are Delphi Blake-Lee, who is still in a coma, and Cameron Davis."

"Cameron is receiving treatment now with the help of his brother, EJ, and Rex to make sure whatever hypnotics he's under doesn't trigger him anymore," John shared.

Shaking his head, Martin promised, "We will make sure Cameron doesn't get a bad rep from us. His life has already been destroyed enough."

Sitting at her desk alone, Arianna received a text from Marco. She read it aloud: " _What do you think about getting out of Salem for a while? Spain sound good_?"

Arianna replied: "Spain? It sounds amazing. Why though?"

Marco swiftly texted back: "I need to get out of Salem. I also want to stay away from my mother since she doesn't want to be bothered by Joselyn's death."

Understanding Marco's frustration with his mother, Arianna replied: "When do we leave?"

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Cleared and released from the hospital, Tony changed clothes and headed out of the hospital room. He managed to get some much-needed rest and fluids after being André's captive for so long. Unfortunately for him, he had two people waiting outside for him. "Anna… Renée…"

Determined, Anna stepped towards Tony first before Renée could. "You're clear to go, right? You're healthy enough to leave?"

Tony nervously answered, "Ye…"

Before Tony could finish, Anna slapped him across the face. She turned to Renée and said, "You can have him," before walking away.

Renée rushed into Tony's arms. She apologized, "I should have known something happened when you didn't arrive to Salem."

Creating distance with Renée, Tony rubbed his face. "This… between us… for it to continue, I need to know you're ready to step away from everything DiMera. Leave Salem and never return." After this last bout with André, he was ready to disappear and cut off ties with everyone.

Confused, Renée told Tony, "I came to Salem to claim what is rightfully mine. Now that we know father is dead, we can have that. I have his last will. I know EJ already knows it's the real deal even if he's not ready to admit it."

"I don't want this," Tony argued. "I love you, Renée, but this life isn't one I want. I considered it when I saw you standing in front of me breathing, but after this experience, I can't do it anymore. You weren't there…"

Renée continued to push Tony to reconsider what he was saying. "Tony…"

"I can see where your heart is," Tony interrupted. "I guess I have always known. This has to be goodbye."

Hurt, Renée looked to Tony sternly. She didn't want him to see this bothered her. "Goodbye then."

Ezra sat next to his mother's hospital bed while Peter stood nearby. "I can't believe Alessandro was the one who did this to mom. I really thought whatever you and mom are tied to was connected, but mom must have figured out he was the one responsible for all the hangings." He then remembered his strange encounter with Alessandro at the park.

Peter wondered if this meant Ezra would get off his back now. "He's dead now…"

"You had a serial killer staying in your house," Ezra released. He clearly wasn't done talking about this. Standing, he turned to his dad. "I question your decisions, but I don't think you're blind. Clearly you were too distracted to see what Alessandro was doing." After a deep sigh, he said, "I need to know everything you and mom are involved with. No judgments."

"There's…"

"Before you try to claim there's nothing for me to know, don't," Ezra interjected. "I really need to know if I'm going to be a part of this family. Also, if you want me to keep mom's being in the hospital a secret from Grandpa and Grandma Lee."

Peter glanced down for a moment before looking into his son's eyes. "I'll tell you everything I know."

Sitting in Nathan's office, Maxine couldn't handle the emotional stress she was experiencing. "I need some time off."

Nathan wasn't surprised. "I understand, Maxine. I can't imagine what this has been like for you. I know Cameron is confused."

Maxine didn't want to talk about this. "If you're okay with it, I'm going to head home after I leave your office."

"Of course," Nathan agreed. "If you need anything, let me know. Tell Cameron we're pulling for him to return."

Maxine gave Nathan a nod. She felt relieved to hear Nathan didn't doubt Cameron's character, but she also wondered if Cameron should stay out of Salem. "Thank you, Dr. Horton."

After Maxine left, Nathan had so much he needed to figure out for the hospital. He needed to talk to Sonny, and he needed to find a replacement for Joselyn's position. Lifting his head, he realized someone had entered his office. "Can I help you?"

When Nathan made eye contact with his visitor, he couldn't believe who stood in front of him. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

Charlie Jannings stepped forward with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "I'm here to discuss our dad…"

Nathan wondered what this was.

Maxine had grabbed her things from her office and was on her way out when Celeste approached her. "Celeste. Do you have an update?"

Wrapping her arms over her body, Celeste moved her head to the side. "Not since the last. Do you plan to visit him soon?"

Maxine looked away. "I will when the time is right."

"The time is right now," Celeste pushed. Taking a step back mentally, she shared, "I am leaving Salem to help family. I know you're a good mother who cares, so I am asking you to watch over Cameron as you did when you adopted him."

Doubting herself, Maxine shook her head. "I wasn't a good mother. I didn't protect Cameron as I should have. His current situation is all my fault."

"What makes you believe this?"

Maxine clasped her hands together trying to push past the shame. She confessed, "When Cameron was a young boy, we went on an extended vacation. I found a nice secluded getaway spot in France. While we were there, Cameron got sick and I was forced to take him to the only doctor just outside of town. The infection Cameron had was supposedly common in the area. At least, that's what the doctor told me. I believe that's when it started."

"What started?"

"That's when André first started his plan to one day take control of our son," Maxine revealed before expounding, "The doctor said Cameron needed a blood transfusion. I wasn't a match, but somehow the doctor was. He used his own blood. As a scared and desperate mother, my gratefulness blinded me to see what was truly happening. The doctor also gave me a three-month prescription of these purple pills. It was a medication I never heard of before and was never able to find after I returned to nursing school. Cameron got better and that's all that mattered." Shaking her head, she lamented, "I failed Cameron so much."

Celeste felt her own guilt coming through. "I failed him as well. I had nightmares and visions of this coming. They weren't clear, but I should have put things together to stop this."

Maxine tried to excuse Celeste. "But Stefano erased Cameron from your memory. You didn't know he existed until recently. Then you were kidnapped before André even got to Cameron. Your hands were tied."

Celeste still didn't feel good about this. "There's so much you didn't know either. You did your best."

"I'm not sure I did," Maxine argued. "My husband, on the night he disappeared, warned me to keep Cameron out of Salem. It's as if he knew something bad would happen if he came here. I forgot it because not seeing him really tore me down. I needed to forget."

Celeste remembered how Maxine didn't want to talk about her husband before. Maybe she was ready to talk about him now. "I have heard Cameron believes he saw your husband around Salem recently. Who is he?"

With a deep breath, Maxine revealed, "Iago. Maybe he came to Salem to protect Cameron in secret."

Hearing Iago's name, Celeste grew nervous about leaving Salem. She didn't feel comfortable staying either. "If Iago is alive, promise me you'll be careful with him. Don't fully trust him with Cameron." She couldn't believe Stefano gave her son to Iago to be raised.

"Why do you say that?" Maxine wondered.

Celeste shook her head. "That is for another time. I only came to you because I need you to protect Cameron. I believe EJ and Rex will help him, but he needs to see you there, too. I will visit when I can."

Maxine didn't like not knowing everything. She hoped Celeste would tell her more soon.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At _The Salem Spectator_ , Jen, Harold, and Hannah worked together on a piece that would honor the victims of the Hangman Killer. "Hannah, were you able to get photos from the families of all our victims?"

Hannah nodded her head. "I have them all on this USB." She handed it to Jen so she could have them.

Leaning behind Jennifer, Harold glanced over her shoulder to proofread what was on the screen, but he couldn't continue. He stepped back and began to pace Jen's office. This was all so surreal for him.

"What are you thinking?" Jennifer asked Harold wondering if they should take a break.

Harold had to breathe for a moment before saying, "I'm thinking a lot. Jere was my favorite part of life, and he's gone. His light was taken from me, but I know his light still lives on in the things he was able to accomplish here. We had so many dreams for the rest of our lives, and now I have to do it alone. My heart is broken. I'm clearly feeling a lot, but I am able to find relief knowing the man who killed my husband is dead and off the streets."

Before she could rejoin the others in her mother's office, Abby received a text from Ian that read: "Are you interested in seeing a movie this weekend?"

Abby paused for a moment as she contemplated what going to the movies with Ian would look like. She couldn't hide her pregnancy at this point and wished to avoid being the talk of the town. On the flip side, Josh was closed off more than ever, and she wanted to have fun. Torn, she didn't know what to do.

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

When Chelsea and Frank entered the conference room at Hearth & Home, Philip greeted them. "Thanks for coming in today." They were there to discuss the non-profit he wanted to start to help veterans. Glancing at the others in attendance, he said, "I believe we're waiting on one more person."

Believing he knew who the final person was, Frank informed Philip, "T has something he needs to do so he can lend a voice and work with you on this project. He won't be here today."

Philip had forgotten about T and decided, "I'll contact T after the meeting. There is someone else I'm expecting." Just then, his phone began to vibrate in his pants. He grabbed it and told the others in the conference room, "I will be back," when he saw who was calling him.

After Philip walked out, Chelsea turned to Frank; she was still processing what he told her about Cameron before they entered the conference room. "I wonder who Philip is waiting for."

Frank shrugged his shoulders. His thoughts were on T and what he was about to do. "Do you think this presentation will take long?"

"I guess it depends on who Philip is on the phone with and who we're waiting on," Chelsea guessed. She studied the others in the room. "It looks like whoever we're waiting on will be sitting next to you."

Suddenly, Diego entered the room. He made eye contact with Frank and realized the only empty seat was next to his secret boyfriend. He tried his best to pretend he didn't know Frank as he took his seat.

Chelsea leaned on the table and looked past Frank. "Diego. I didn't know you were coming to this."

As Frank tried to ignore the people on both sides of him, Diego struggled in hiding his nerves because he didn't even see Chelsea there. "Philip, your uncle? Yeah… he called me earlier today and asked if I would sit in this presentation. I didn't know you would be here either…"

Chelsea noted Diego seemed nervous and wasn't sure what to make of it. She then realized Frank seemed uncomfortable, too. "Sorry, Frank. I'm totally in your space." She leaned back and decided to introduce the two. "Frank, this is my boss/fellow therapist, Diego Lopez. Diego, this is Frank Mattias, he works for my cousin, Sami and her husband."

"It's nice to meet you," Diego awkwardly released while Frank remained silent.

Chelsea caught on to the continued awkwardness and realized the two men wouldn't even look at each other. "Do you two already know each other?" When the expressions on their faces got worse, she studied Diego more. "You two… Diego… Frank is your…"

Frank immediately sat up and stopped Chelsea from saying anything else. "Stop," he whispered. "What are you talking about? I don't know Diego."

Pulling his phone out as a distraction, Diego felt unsure on what he should do or how to feel about Frank denying they knew each other. This was a moment he feared for a while because he knew Frank's desire to stay in the closet, but the way this played out was his worst nightmare coming to fruition.

Seeing how uncomfortable the guys were, Chelsea swiftly apologized before leaning back in her chair. "I hope this meeting starts soon," she stated in an attempt to change the subject. Her thoughts returned to Cameron and the things André made him do. Cameron wouldn't allow her to visit him.

Outside of the conference room, Philip told Mimi. "I will call you back after my presentation. We can talk more about Tyler after."

"Thanks. I really want to get this moving forward."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting with EJ and Sami in the DiMera mansion living room, Lexie tried to keep a smile on her face as she announced, "My mother, Theo, and I are leaving Salem for a while to help Theo hone his gift." She looked to EJ and Sami to see if they would respond but, surprisingly, they remained quiet. She continued, "I understand this is the worst time to do this. There's Renée, and also the fact that I'll have to drop out of the mayoral race insuring Rachel will continue as mayor, but I have to do this for my son."

Once he knew Lexie had said what she needed, EJ spoke up to assure her. "I understand. Please don't feel guilty about dropping out of the race because the presidential election didn't go our way. I'm certain Rachel will be game to work with us anyway."

"I hope so," Lexie breathed. "I also know you're concerned about Peter and Vivian joining the table."

"We're not exactly sure what it means," Sami admitted.

EJ took Sami's hand in his. "Peter is busy with Delphi, so we may not have to worry about him. Truthfully, I believe he is in over his head. Vivian, I am more nervous about."

Lexie crossed her legs and wondered, "Have you been able to connect with any of her family?"

Shaking his head, EJ replied, "With the news of Lawrence being alive, it seems the Alamain family is staying close and quiet. Melanie told me she would let me know if she heard anything from Nicholas."

Squeezing her husband's hand, Sami mentioned, "What about John? Vivian has always had a close bond with him."

Nodding his head now, EJ agreed though he did show some reluctance on his face. "John may be our way of figuring out what Vivian is planning. It may be time to bring him in on our plan."

Lexie's phone chimed. She had received a text. "It's Theo."

"Where is he?" Sami wondered. "You two are coming to Will's birthday dinner, right?"

"We are," Lexie answered before sharing, "Right now Theo is telling Ciara the news."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Theo put his phone away and told Ciara, "I promised my mom I would text her when I got here."

Ciara closed the front door of her home and led Theo to the couch. "It's crazy to see you out of the hospital. You were in there for so long."

Theo sighed. "I don't remember it, but my body seems to," he stated as he pulled on his arm to show it was sore. He then smiled hoping Ciara realized he was slightly joking.

Ciara did. "You said you had something important to tell me?"

Looking into Ciara's eyes, Theo remembered what Ciara said in his vision before he woke up. She confessed she loved him. They were partners. They were a team. His news would change all of that. "Ciara… I'm leaving Salem."

Unsure if this was the news Theo had to share, Ciara casually commented, "It's probably best you take some time before you come back to school. Good thing we have Thanksgiving break next week."

Theo struggled with hiding the sadness he felt due to Ciara misunderstanding. "It's likely I'll be gone for longer…"

"How long?" Ciara's voice revealed she was trying her best not to panic. "You'll be back for my party, right? I'll let you off the hook for set up." She tried to read him. "You have to be here for the school dance. The theme is We Could Be."

Theo could hear _Rose Gold_ by Pentatonix in his head. That was the song he and Ciara danced to at the school dance in the future, but that wasn't going to happen. That moment wouldn't exist anymore. Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed in disappointment. "I'm not exactly sure how long I will be gone. It's not a vacation type trip. I'll be gone for a while."

Ciara didn't understand. "Where are you going? Are you moving out of Salem?"

"It's temporary," Theo quickly assured, but Ciara didn't seem to relax. "My mom and I are going with my grandma to help me hone my gift. It's a secluded place outside of the country. I'm not exactly sure where yet." He paused before revealing the last bit. "My grandma said it could take years."

Years? Ciara wanted to ask so many questions, but she could see Theo was just as afraid as she was. She had to be strong for him. She couldn't add to the stress she knew he was already experiencing.

Theo didn't know what to make of Ciara's silence. He knew she had to be really upset if she didn't have anything to say. Hearing a loud but familiar noise outside, he moved towards one of the windows. "I guess JT is almost done with your dad's motorcycle."

Noting Theo was trying to fill the silence, Ciara commented, "My brother Zack's best friend is a bit of a jerk. He doesn't like Chelsea." It was strange having to face Zack's death again. It made her feel very uncomfortable about a lot of things. "Carver." She did not want to talk about JT.

Theo turned around to face Ciara again. "Yeah?"

Ciara looked into Theo's eyes and admitted, "It won't be the same without you. You are so brave for doing this."

"You make me feel braver," Theo immediately replied. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ciara Brady."

Ciara pulled Theo into a hug. "It definitely won't be the same without you. I had to get used to going to school without you, but I thought things would go back to normal. Us. A team."

Theo pulled away, but he kept his focus on Ciara. "You'll be fine. In fact, you'll be more than fine. Don't stop being yourself. You're the real deal."

Ciara's eyes began to water as she pulled Theo into another hug. "Dammit, Carver. I'm really going to miss you."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

At the pub, Caroline managed to corner her grandson behind the bar. "You've got quite the crowd in here today."

Wondering why his grandma decided to visit, Andrew nodded his head. "Yeah. Did you want me to cook you up something?"

Caroline waved her hand and said, "No. I'm fine. Maggie and Victor are headed to the hospital for an appointment, so I asked them to drop me off here so I can check in with you."

Nervous now, Andrew fearfully questioned, "About what?" He hoped it was about the pub. That he could handle.

"You don't really have to ask," Caroline noted. "I know things have been great here for you and Gabi, so I want to encourage you two to take another step forward."

Andrew sighed and released, "I don't really want to talk about Gabi and my feelings for her, which, by the way, are simply platonic."

Caroline tilted her head and shared, "I didn't want to talk about your supposedly platonic feelings for Gabi. I meant you and Gabi should look into hiring more kitchen staff so you can take proper breaks. Your next step for the pub."

Andrew couldn't believe he put his foot in his mouth. "Oh…"

Caroline crossed her arms and said, "If you want to talk about those feelings, we can head back into the office."

"I'm good," Andrew released awkwardly.

Caroline looked the place over, "Where is Gabi anyway?"

Andrew took a deep breath before answering, "She is headed to Salem U to meet with T's father."

Suddenly, a man stood up from the bar and walked by Nicole and Jack on his way out.

"I'm considering a job change," Nicole confessed to Jack.

Jack was thrown by Nicole's sudden announcement. It was the last thing he expected. "What are you…"

Before Jack could finish his question, Brandon entered the pub and interrupted. "Nicole, I really need to talk to you… alone."

Nicole could see Brandon wasn't at his calmest. Something had to be wrong. She looked to Jack and said, "I'll be back." She followed Brandon outside, where they took a seat on a bench. "What's up?"

"It's Lexie," Brandon revealed. "She's leaving town… for a while."

Nicole understood why her brother was upset. "I'm sorry. You two have gotten close especially over the past few months."

Brandon nodded his head. "I know." He took a deep breath and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

"What should you do?"

Brandon explained his dilemma more clearly. "I don't think I can just wait anymore. I don't know if I should tell her how I feel."

As Nicole took in the seriousness of Brandon's question, Melissa entered the pub. When she saw Jack, she checked in. "Happy hump day. I hope yours is better than mine."

Jack thought about what Nicole said before Brandon interrupted. "The jury is still out. What's been bad about yours?"

Moving her hair from her face, Melissa shared, "I keep getting calls from my ex-husband, Pete. He won't leave me alone. I am actually contemplating blocking his number."

"Maybe it's serious," Jack suggested.

"I don't care," Melissa quickly countered. "I just want to focus on something else. He keeps expecting me to fix things for him, but I won't. I really need a distraction from all this."

Jack smiled and decided to take a chance on making his hump day better. "How about a date?" he quipped.

Melissa made eye contact with Jack. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I'm asking you out on a date," Jack stated as he lifted his eyes. "What do you say? I hear I am good at distracting."

Melissa smiled now. "Sure. Dinner tonight?"

"It's a date."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Meanwhile, Qamar and Joy sat outside enjoying the decent weather while they had a break between classes. "I'm so ready for break next week."

"Same," Joy released. "Though I'm not sure if I'm ready for my parents being nosey about college life 24/7. I may need a lifeline."

Qamar smiled as he promised, "We'll definitely hangout. I'll probably need a break from my parents as well. I know my sister has something planned for her album."

"Oooo… can we be groupies?!" Joy got excited just thinking about it.

With just as much excitement, Qamar shared, "I am already ahead of you. I designed some unofficial hoodies for my sister, and they should arrive sometime this weekend. I ordered you a large!"

Joy couldn't wait. Clasping her hands together, she was about to ask a question, but she spotted someone approaching them. "JJ…"

Qamar thought Joy was about to say something about JJ. "What about him?"

"Hey, you two," JJ exhaled through some obvious nervousness. "Q, do you have a moment?"

Joy immediately answered for Qamar. "He does actually. He has more than a few moments."

After Qamar traded a glance with Joy, JJ took a deep breath before saying, "I know I messed up. I won't go into details about that to avoid any further discomfort, but I will unashamedly say that you are my best friend. I still want to be your roommate if you're okay with it."

Joy smiled at Qamar causing him to grin back at JJ. "I can't stay mad at you, JJ." He managed to let go of the fear of his future roommate figuring out his secret. "I still want us to be roommates. We should go to the office now and get that settled officially."

Kind of surprised by how quick all of this happened, JJ pointed back in the direction where his car was parked. A smile formed on his face. "I left my stuff in the car. I'll be right back."

After JJ left, Joy winked at Qamar and asked, "Everything okay… Q?"

Inhaling, Qamar nodded his head. He tried to stay positive. "Everything is great and I'm going to keep it that way for as long as I can." He continued to push back what Jade told him concerning JJ's discomfort with gay people.

Noting how Qamar suddenly became nervous, Joy grabbed his arm and squeezed it. With a playful look, she encouraged, "Don't worry. We've got each other to power through and suffer together in this misery."

Qamar immediately laughed and pulled Joy into a hug. "I love you so much, Joy."

Joy squeezed Qamar tight. "I love you, too."

Outside of the dean's office, T nervously looked to Gabi, Carter, and Safiya and wondered, "Will this work?"

Safiya adjusted her dark sun hat over her face before sharing, "Your dad should be out soon to walk me into his office. He doesn't know you're here."

T began to anxiously slap his hands against the sides of his legs. "I don't know if I can do this."

To help T, Gabi handed Carter over to him so his arms would be full. "You can do this, T. We're here for you."

The dean walked out of his office ready to greet Safiya. He was so excited he didn't even notice the others were there as well. "I hope you coming here means you're going to perform on campus soon. I know your brother goes here. I've got my eye on him."

Safiya forced a smile as she adjusted her mother's ring on her finger. "I'd love to do a concert here sometime, but I am here because a special friend needs my support."

"A friend?" Mr. Winchester released in confusion.

"Dad," T released catching his father's attention.

Dean Winchester noticed his son, Gabi, and Carter for the first time. "I… I don't understand. Tad?" It didn't make sense how he was seeing his son standing in front of him.

T, who was still holding Carter, moved closer to his dad. "It's me. I'm alive. I survived."

The dean immediately went over and pulled T and Carter into a hug. "I… We were told you died. How is this possible? You're with your son! This is so wonderful!"

Trying to push through the discomfort of being hugged, T managed to breathe deeply before pulling away. "Dad, I need you to know Carter is safe. I trust Gabi with him. She has been a great mother to him, and I never want that to change."

"I need to call your mother," Mr. Winchester swiftly responded. "We should discuss this with her as well before anything is decided."

"No," T interjected. "I will tell mom when I'm ready to see her again. I'm only doing this now to ensure Carter gets the best care."

The dean tried to play it cool, but he needed his son to know, "T, I love you and so does your mom."

With a nod, T held, "I know, but I need to build my life before I let the two of you wreck me again."

From a safe distance, the man who had left the pub earlier watched Gabi and Carter closely. With his phone to his mouth, he reported, "I have eyes on the woman and the boy."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Gustavo and Piero arrived outside of the facility where Cameron was receiving treatment. Before going inside, Gustavo stopped Maddalena's gardener to discuss their mission. "With the news of my son, André, taking control of Alessandro's body, I have to wonder if André has placed 'Alena's body somewhere." He couldn't believe he had been talking to his son when he believed he was working with his grandson.

Piero nodded his head. "It all connects, signor. André murdered some of Salem's citizens the same way he murdered my signora, but André is dead."

"Yes," Gustavo acknowledged. "Which is why we are here. André managed to control Cameron and get inside his head. Perhaps Cameron has the answers we seek. Perhaps he knows where I will find my love."

Piero turned his eyes to the entrance of the facility. "I will get the answers you seek, signor. No matter the cost."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Sitting across from Brady at JoJo's Southern Steakhouse, Kristen couldn't escape the isolation she felt in her life. "I feel like I have no family. I don't believe it's supposed to be this way."

"I feel the same," Brady admitted. "I'm glad we have each other. Maybe we can form a family. Maybe that is enough."

Kristen wondered if Brady just hinted he wanted to get married, but she didn't want to ask him out right. Either way, she hoped their relationship was enough. "Maybe it is."

Experiencing the same vulnerability as Kristen, Brady revealed, "Sometimes, I have fleeting thoughts of just leaving Titan, but I know I'm not ready to say goodbye to it."

With a nod, Kristen said, "I understand because there are times when I wonder if holding onto Blake, Inc is a lost cause. Peter and Delphi keep secrets from me."

Shaking his head, Brady complained, "I'm tired of the lies and secrets."

Near the kitchen, Alex managed to get Victor on the phone. "Great-uncle, something has changed. Sonny is talking to Dario again. Things aren't exactly great, but I have seen Sonny smile again when looking at Dario." He felt conflicted because he felt happy that Sonny was able to smile again, but with what Victor told him about Dario, he wanted to save his little brother.

Disappointed, Victor replied, "We may need to drop our concerns for Sonny and Dario then. If they're meant to be, then they are."

Confused by how Victor was ready to drop this, Alex argued, "But you told me Dario was bad news for my brother. You said we had to get him away from Sonny so Sonny could get his life back."

Victor grunted to show he wasn't exactly happy about this either. With the revelation of Stefano and André taking over Alessandro's body, he felt he had no time to waste. "I want to focus on who wants to rise above everything and succeed in life no matter what. I know you're hungry. I know you want to rise."

At another table, Kate met with Will and Chad for her grandson's birthday. "I'm glad we managed to schedule this. Life has been pretty crazy."

Chad nodded and agreed. "You can say that again."

Lost in her thoughts, Kate processed aloud, "I can't believe I was sleeping with three DiMera men at once."

"We don't really have to talk about this," Will interjected as he tried not to think of his grandma sleeping with Alessandro, Stefano, and André at the same time.

Kate gladly agreed. "You're right. That's all behind me now. I am so happy T, Frank, and Chelsea are working with Philip. I'm happy Lucas was understanding when Philip and I told him the news. I am also glad Theo warned everyone and saved my life, and I am extremely happy to be here sitting and having lunch with you."

Will didn't want to imagine a birthday without his grandmother. "As much as I appreciate you taking me out for lunch on my birthday, I am most appreciative of the fact that you're still here – alive." He knew there were so many that couldn't say the same. He grabbed Chad's hand because even though his husband claimed he was okay, he knew Charles's and Stefano's deaths still impacted him.

Kate spaced again. She wondered what life in Salem would have been like if André had killed her. Shaking her head to escape the fearful anxiety, she changed the subject. "So, are you two doing anything special tonight?"

Chad proudly held Will's hand and excitedly answered, "We're having a small dinner with Sonny, Dario, T, and Safiya. We may hang out in the pool." He knew Will had no idea the entire family was coming over for dinner.

Curious, Kate questioned, "Are Sonny and Dario doing okay?"

Will shrugged his shoulders before glancing to his husband. "Things are still a bit rough. Chad and I are planning something to help Sonny and Dario connect one night at The Chill soon. They just need a little push." He thought about how their brunch plans were rightfully canceled because of what happened to Joselyn, Stefano, Alessandro, and André.

"A little push?" Kate's eyes widened. She studied Will and wondered if her grandson was following her footsteps in matchmaking.

Catching on to Kate's thoughts, Chad cautioned, "Don't worry. Will and I aren't coming up with a reason for Dario and Sonny to share a bedroom and fall in love."

With a proud grin, Kate countered, "Hey, my plan worked for you two. Don't knock it."

"There's no way we'll ever knock your plan," Will promised. "Dario and Sonny have their own story. They're in love already. They just need to be reminded of it."

(*) ***** (*) ***** (*)

Finding Dario in the kitchen, Sonny kept his distance but still managed to release a "Hey." He wanted to check in because of what Dario experienced very early Tuesday morning. The father he never knew was dead again.

"Hey," Dario released as he put the juice back into the fridge. He stalled. "Did you want some?" He was surprised to see Sonny out like this, but he didn't want to make it a big deal in case it pushed Sonny into hiding again.

Sonny shook his head. "No juice for me. Are you… okay?" He hated how difficult talking to Dario felt.

Closing the fridge, Dario rubbed his arms while he silently nodded his head. He then realized Sonny was waiting for a verbal response. "Yeah. It's been weird, I guess."

"Very," Sonny acknowledged remembering how he discovered Mathieu's body. He closed his eyes and tried to escape the scar that left him. "Do you…"

Sonny didn't finish his question, so Dario tried to help him. "Do I what?"

Sonny wanted to ask Dario if he needed to talk about André and Alessandro's deaths, but it was too hard. "Do you know what you're doing tonight?"

Dario continued to rub his arms, but he was now doing so in a faster pace. "We're invited to go to Will's birthday dinner, remember?"

"Oh. I'm not sure I'm ready to do something like that."

"You don't want to go?" Dario questioned as he remembered he poured himself a glass of juice.

Sonny felt bad, but this was honestly the first time he had left his bedroom. "I do, but with everything that's happened, I'm not sure I can be fun. Relaxed. I know I should go."

To encourage Sonny, Dario suggested, "You should do what you're comfortable with."

Nodding his head, Sonny got an idea. "I could try to bake something for Will."

"I can help," Dario offered feeling a bit brave suddenly. "We can even watch a movie while we bake."

Sonny smiled as his heart began to flutter. "We can do that."

Dario smiled in return. "You can pick out a movie. I just remembered Alex told me I received a package today."

Before Dario could leave, Sonny stopped him. "Hey. Wait. I have a therapy session scheduled with Diego next Friday. It would be nice if you could join me." He figured he would have an easier time talking to Dario with Diego's help. He wanted to help Dario through this.

"I'll go," Dario agreed. As he exited the kitchen, he found himself smiling because Sonny seemed invested in himself and them again. He hoped this continued.

Finding the package near the front door, Dario picked it up and placed it on a small decorative table nearby. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the tape to open the box. Inside, he found a medium-sized music box. "What is this?" He glanced at the box and noticed there wasn't a return address.

Dario pulled out the music box and studied it for a moment before putting it down. "I wonder who decided to give this to me." As soon as he opened it, a purple dust sprayed out. Dario immediately inhaled it and almost sneezed. Music began to play.

"Dario!" Sonny called out. "I picked out a movie if you're ready."

"Coming!" Dario shouted back. He studied the music box as the Swan Lake theme continued to play.

 **THE END**


End file.
